Un lugar en el yermo
by polyyin
Summary: [Fallout 4. Los siglos de Azul. Primera parte.] Una busqueda desesperada a traves de una tierra devastada por un holocausto nuclear. El camino de Lena, la superviviente del refugio ciento once, los peligros que tendra que vencer, las amistades que ganara y el amor que le brindará la oportunidad de salvarse y encontrar su lugar en un nuevo mundo.
1. Despertares

_"-Respira-"._

Se dijo a sí misma. Solo sentía frío. Frío y presión. Apenas podía pensar, las palabras le caían tarde dentro de su cabeza y tardaban demasiado en ganar sentido. Shaun.  
Todo alrededor se derretía, un dolor punzante le atravesaba el pecho con cada bocanada de aire y al tiempo que la cápsula criogénica la liberaba caía sin resistencia sobre sus rodillas.

 _"-Nate.-"_

La voz no llegaba a abandonar su garganta. De golpe, como una bofetada, entendió el cuerpo congelado que tenía frente a ella. Una marea le colmó la cabeza mientras luchaba sin demasiado éxito por ponerse en pie.

 _Las bombas. Nate._

Y todo se oscureció.

No sabía cuantas horas había estado inconsciente al pie de la cápsula. Todavía le quemaba el pecho a cada respiración y apenas podía hilar sus pensamientos con algo de coherencia. Su cuerpo intentaba reaccionar y en cada movimiento una nueva ola de dolor le removía todo por dentro.

 _El refugio... Las cápsulas. El aire es tan pesado._

 _"-Shaun.-"_

Las memorias de Lena se estaban acomodando. Recordó la explosión, recordó el llanto de su bebé, la mirada de Nate desde la otra cápsula y su media sonrisa tan característica, esa misma sonrisa que siempre le regalaba cuando quería asegurarle que todo estaba bien. La misma que le regaló la vez que redujo su taza favorita a una docena de pedazos gracias a su incurable torpeza de recién despierta. O cuando olvido por completo la cena con sus suegros y solo recobró la memoria al dejar la oficina y encontrarse a Nate y en la puerta, esperándola para ir a casa. Su sonrisa.

Había logrado ponerse en pie. El dolor en el pecho empezaba a ceder. Paralizada, de pie frente a la cápsula que guardaba el cuerpo, apenas podía entender lo que veía. No había media sonrisa. Concentrando todas sus fuerzas en no volver a caer, Lena recordó al hombre de la cicatriz, recordó los trajes. _¡No voy a darles a Shaun!_ La desesperación en la voz de Nate. El disparo. El frío llevándoselo todo.

Presionó el botón al costado de la cápsula y el ruido del metal en movimiento rompió el silencio en el refugio. El dolor se hizo aún más palpable. Detrás del cristal de alguna manera podía sentirse irreal, como si ese no fuera el verdadero Nate, su Nate. Estiró la mano y se estremeció al tocarlo. Frío. Muerto. Con la garganta anudada y las lágrimas empezando a cortarle la vista, Lena removió la alianza de la mano, la aseguró en uno de sus bolsillos y volvió a cerrar la cápsula como un gesto vano por volver el tiempo atrás.

El refugio no era el mismo que recordaba. Todo parecía abandonado. Las paredes apenas guardaban algún rastro de pintura y no había rincón donde el óxido no se dejara ver. Caminó despacio hacía la puerta, tambaleante, sintiendo el peso del cuerpo que apenas acababa de despertar. Recorrió los pasillos como una autómata, mientras sus piernas comenzaban a acostumbrarse y su cabeza intentaba encontrar alguna manera de razonar. Trató de ubicarse. ¿Cuántas puertas había cruzado? Apenas se recordaba pasando por hileras de cápsulas y muertos hacía un instante. La garganta le ardía como si llevara una vida sin una gota de agua.

 _"-Prioriza-"_

Se dijo a sí misma.

 _"-Agua y una salida de este agujero.-"_

Un ruido extraño la sobresalto. Algo se acercaba. A diferencia de su cuerpo, los instintos de Lena no estaban dormidos. Toda ella se puso en guardia, apretando en su mano derecha un bastón que ni sabía dónde o cuándo había encontrado. Caminó deslizándose en silencio hasta la siguiente esquina y apóstandose contra la pared, espió. Al final del pasillo la vió. Una cucaracha. La madre de todas las cucarachas. Una horrible y gigantesca cucaracha alada se le acercaba a toda velocidad. Se permitió un segundo de espanto, sintió el escalofrío primitivo trepándole hasta la nuca, un segundo más gobernada por el frío  
de la cápsula, un segundo para ahogar toda la debilidad, ahogarla en tanta furia contenida, tanto miedo y tanto dolor.

Lena se tomó un segundo y reaccionó.

Todas sus emociones estallaron a bastonazos sobre una pobre mutaracha. Cuando pudo parar, lo que quedaba del insecto mutado no era más que una pasta hedionda de un color antinatural. Sentía el brazo caliente. Los dedos agarrotados todavía apretando el bastón. Se dejó caer, arrastrando la espalda contra la pared y al llegar al suelo, rompió a llorar como nunca antes había llorado, pero solo lloró por Nate, no por Shaun. A su hijo no pensaba llorarlo, pensaba recuperarlo.


	2. Vuelta a casa

Llegar a la salida del refugio le tomó algún tiempo. Antes de volver a la superficie quería asegurarse de estar preparada para lo que se podía encontrar. Había visto caer las bombas con sus propios ojos, Boston como lo recordaba ya no existía, eso era un hecho y nada lo iba a cambiar.

A buen ritmo, Lena se entregó a la tarea de explorar el refugio. En uno de los cuartos logró agenciarse un par de estimulantes, algo de agua purificada y carne enlatada. Una diez milímetros y dos cajas de munición se sumaron al botín en la siguiente sala.

El primer cadaver que se cruzó fuera de los que ya había visto en las cápsulas, era solo huesos, huesos recubiertos por jirones de lo que en algún momento había sido un mono del refugio ciento once. Había pasado tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

 _Cuanto tiempo desde que se llevaron a Shaun._

Su cuerpo se movía instintivamente. Buscaba provisiones para el viaje a la superficie, sala por sala, analizando mecánicamente cada objeto y cada uso posible.

 _"-Voy a encontrarlo, Nate. Voy a recuperarlo.-"_

Todo su pensamiento estaba encauzado hacía su hijo, y cada paso que estaba dando lo sentía como un paso hacia él.

A veces Lena perdía la noción del espacio y del tiempo. Se enfocaba tan profundamente en algo que todo lo demás dejaba de existir. En su vida anterior esa característica había probado ser más que útil, tanto en su paso por el ejército como en su carrera en los tribunales, no importaba que hubiera entre ella y su objetivo, no iba a dejar de intentar hasta conseguirlo.

Muy pocos conocían en profundidad cuán distinta podía en realidad llegar a ser y cuánto le había costado ocultarlo. Sus padres lo sabían, y no sin dificultad habían logrado encontrar la forma de enseñarle a usar sus diferencias de manera ventajosa, al menos la mayor parte de las veces... y también lo sabía Nate. Nate la conocía. Encontraba siempre la forma de hacerla volver, de centrarla cuando se iba demasiado lejos por demasiado tiempo... Y ahora todos estaban muertos. Su familia estaba muerta. Solo quedaban Shaun, ella y lo que fuera necesario hacer para volver a tenerlo en sus brazos.

En la puerta del refugio, a apenas unos metros de los controles de bloqueo, encontró otro cadáver; huesos cubiertos por una bata blanca y en los restos del brazo izquierdo, un pipboy. Las pequeñas computadoras portátiles eran más que útiles. Procesador de Información Personal. Eran el sumun de la tecnología de la época. Podía monitorear el estado de salud de quien lo portaba, su localización, tener a disposición un mapeo del áera, rastrear canales de aire... eran muchas las posibilidades que un pipboy agregaba a la supervivencia. Incluso tenía incorporado un contador Geiger que estaba segura iba a necesitar de ahora en más. Había tenido un buen entrenamiento militar en su paso por el ejército, antes de entrar en la escuela de leyes, y estaba bien capacitada para sacarle el jugo a aquel artefacto.

Con sus provisiones metidas en un costal improvisado, Lena respiró profundo mientras lanzaba una última mirada a su alrededor. Dando otro paso hacia el elevador se preparó para volver a la superficie.

Después de unos minutos de ascenso que le parecieron interminables, las compuertas se abrieron y la luz la cegó por varios segundos. La superviviente esperó paciente que sus pupilas se ajustaran al cambio mientras prestaba atención a sus otros sentidos. El aire no era sofocante como dentro del refugio pero percibía en el fondo de su garganta un cosquilleo suave. El silencio era abrumador.

Sus ojos lentamente se estaban ajustando, frente a ella se iba formando el paisaje, amarillo, desolado, estático. Lena aseguro la diez milímetros en su mano derecha.

 _Dos cajas de munición y este clip._

Enumeró mentalmente. Quería adelantarse a cualquier problema. Había reventado unas cuantas cucarachas gigantes en las salas del refugio, el refugio sellado y bajo tierra... Imaginaba que la superficie no iba a estar corta de alimañas mutadas, pero al menos tenía balas.

Su primer instinto fue volver a casa. Bajar la colina siguiendo el camino que llevaba al pequeño puente, volver a Sanctuary. Recordaba el verde tan vivo, mezclado con tonos marrones y naranjas del bosque frondoso que escoltaba el viejo camino. El único color que quedaba ahora era el triste tinte amarillento de los hierbajos duros y secos que cubrían el suelo. Árboles muertos hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista. Algunas plantas de un verde apagado que no recordaba haber visto en su vida.

Era el mismo camino pero era tan, tan distinto.

Había sido un bonito barrio residencial. Ella y Nate habían elegido la casa con cuidado, imaginando el día a día en cada rincón. Las visitas de amigos y familia, los niños corriendo, riendo, creciendo. Los desayunos, los buenos días. Las mil noches que planeaban vivir bajo ese techo. A Lena le costó encontrarla. Todo estaba en ruinas. De las decenas de casas que formaban el barrio, apenas algunas quedaban en pie y casi de milagro.

Faltando unos cuantos metros para llegar, los sentidos la obligaron a levantar su pistola, algo estaba dentro de lo que quedaba de su antiguo hogar. Un sonido mecánico y constante le llegaba a los oídos, a cada paso más y más claro.  
Parece que se me olvido apagar la lavadora al salir.  
Pensó y una mueca burlona le corto la cara. La ironía en tiempos difíciles era su debilidad y era un alivio saber que aun la tenía.

 _"-¡Señora Lena!-"_

El robot soltó la exclamación con un tono de alegría metálica mientras salía por el umbral destruido de lo que alguna vez había sido la entrada a casa.

 _"-¿Codsworth?-"_

Increíble. El viejo mañoso seguía en una pieza.

 _No supimos mantener el mundo entero, pero hay que ver lo resistentes que son nuestros cacharros._

Pensaba Lena mientras admiraba a su fiel mayordomo flotar a su alrededor.

La charla que siguió a continuación solo sirvió para hundir un poco más a la superviviente en la confusión y la desesperación. Doscientos años congelada. Y algo más. Su pipboy lo confirmaba. Era imposible que tanto el computador portátil como Codsworth tuvieran un fallo tan exactamente igual. Además, mientras más se acentaba la idea, más sentido cobraba el paisaje que la rodeaba. Apenas ayer ella y Nate corrían hacía el refugio con la esperanza de salvarse de un bombardeo nuclear que había estallado de un momento a otro y que nadie había tenido demasiado tiempo de entender. A pesar del pánico, de las bombas cayendo, de la gente quedando detrás abandonados a una muerte casi segura, a pesar de todo, Lena recordaba la sensación de alivio al encontrar la mirada de Nate mientras el elevador del refugio ciento once los llevaba hacia la única oportunidad de salvar a su familia.

 _"-Cápsulas de descontaminación-"_

Se habló a sí misma mordiéndose el labio

 _"-Hijos de puta.-"_


	3. Un encuentro oportuno

Los primeros días fuera del refugio los pasó tratando de ajustarse a la nueva realidad que la rodeaba. Apenas sabía cómo seguir. ¿Dónde se suponía que tenía que comenzar la búsqueda? Había elegido creer que entre el secuestro de Shaun y su despertar no podía haber pasado demasiado tiempo. Necesitaba creerlo. Pensar en Shaun muerto hacía más de un siglo no era una opción, al menos no una que no la motivara a levantar su pistola y terminar de una vez. Shaun estaba vivo y la necesitaba, y si todo terminaba de la peor forma, siempre había tiempo para una bala.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la vieja área de servicio más allá del puente principal de Sanctuary. Fue su primer destino después de la desilusionante charla con Codsworth. Ya podía ver el cohete rojo apuntando hacia el cielo, tan característico de aquellas estaciones. Lena apuró el paso.

No le quedaban más que unos metros por recorrer cuando descubrió que no solo las cucarachas habían decidido sobrevivir y mutar. Debajo de sus pies un temblor se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Sin movimientos bruscos, desenfundó la diez milímetros de su cintura enfocándose por completo en el apenas perceptible montículo de tierra que se acercaba más y más. En un instante el suelo se abrió de golpe. El polvo en el aire se metió en los ojos de Lena, que en cuanto logró abrirlos nuevamente, se clavaron automáticamente en la desagradable criatura que tenía enfrente. La alimaña estaba envuelta en rabia y a punto de lanzarse al ataque.

La visión de la superviviente no tardó más de un instante en enfocarse en la criatura, y solo en la criatura. La estación había desaparecido. El paisaje había desaparecido. Solo ella y la rata gigante de dientes amarillos. Con un rápido movimiento, Lena dio un paso al costado; su pistola levantada, el dedo apretando con suavidad pero firmeza el gatillo. Un disparo. Dos disparos. El animal cayó al suelo, atravesado por dos balas en el cuello, la cabeza apenas pegada al cuerpo.

Lena soltó la respiración y bajó el arma.

La mujer del mono azul se acercó al cadáver de la criatura mutada. Era una rata, pelada, cegada como si fuera un topo de jardín.

" _-Ratatopo bajo esteroides. Una combinación bastante asquerosa-"_

Estaba inclinada estudiando la alimaña que acababa de matar cuando sintió que sus botas volvían a temblar _._ Tropezó hacía un costado al intentar esquivar a una segunda criatura que se lanzaba por el aire tratando de alcanzarla. Su sentido del equilibrio todavía no era el mismo, aún no se recuperaba del tiempo que había pasado en una cubetera. Tuvo que bajar una rodilla al suelo con violencia para no terminar de bruces en el suelo e inmediatamente sintió el dolor punzante subirle desde el muslo. Acababa de desgarrarse la carne, pudo notar la punta de un viejo hierro oxidado enterrado en su pierna, la carne se abría justo encima de su rodilla.

La bestia seguía dispuesta al ataque. Probablemente el olor de la sangre fresca no estaba ayudando a calmarla. Lena dio un grito de dolor al removerse de la filosa punta. Trató de girarse para conseguir rango de visión sobre el asqueroso bicho que estaba empecinado en comérsela. Estaba esperando sentir la mordida de aquella bestia cuando de la nada, un ovejero alemán, se interpuso entre ella y la pelada ratatopo. El can gruño durante un instante antes de caer sobre la criatura, abriéndole el cuello con sus colmillos. La matanza terminó en segundos.

Lena apretaba la herida con su mano izquierda mientras intentaba encontrar las vendas que traía en su costal. Se inyectó con uno de los estimulantes que se había llevado del refugio. Esperaba que la medicina siguiera funcionando dos siglos después. Su peludo salvador se había sentado a un par de metros frente a ella. La miraba con aire curioso, ladeando la cabeza.

 _"-Gracias por eso, chico-"_

La mujer apretaba un retazo de tela sobre la herida usando una sucia tira de cuero para mantenerla en el lugar.

 _"-¿Estás solo aquí verdad? Yo también... quizás podriamos cuidarnos las espaldas mutuamente...-_

Lena estiró la mano como invitándolo a acercarse y el perro pareció aprobar la idea.

Después de rebuscar en los viejos restos de la estación y compartir una ración de carne enlatada los dos pasaron las últimas horas de luz en la carretera, de vuelta a Sanctuary Hills.

Perro (en un ataque de falta de originalidad había decidido llamarlo así) la acompañó en cada excursión a Concord. Como primer paso había decidido levantar barricadas alrededor de una de las casas de Sanctuary. Tener un lugar seguro para descansar mientras juntaba suficientes provisiones para unos días de viaje le pareció un buen comienzo. Llegar al centro de Boston podía tomarle días si todo estaba tan mal como lo que ya había visto, pero quizás podía encontrar ayuda, encontrar a alguien más. Todavía sentía la debilidad que le había dejado la cápsula y el ardor sobre su rodilla no terminaba de desaparecer. Sabía que iba a ser un viaje largo, necesitaba de forma segura por un par de noches y recuperar fuerzas.

No llevaba todavía una semana en la superficie. La mañana del sexto día decidió volver a las ruinas del pequeño pueblo que ya había visitado con anterioridad, eran solo un par de horas de caminata, quedaban algunos edificios en los que probablemente podía encontrar algunas latas más y con suerte raciones de emergencias sin demasiado esfuerzo; el olfato de Perro cada vez se entendía mejor con las provisiones atrapadas bajo escombros o escondidas entre restos. Doscientos años atrás el miedo latente a una catástrofe nuclear era parte del día a día y no conocía a nadie que no tuviera un plan de contingencia en el sótano o al menos un bolso bajo la cama. Daba las gracias a la paranoia de sus contemporáneos que llenaba su costal, aunque desgraciadamente hubiera terminado siendo la paranoia más justificada de su tiempo.

Lena y su nuevo compañero no llevaban más que un par de horas recorriendo las ruinas del pequeño pueblo cuando los alcanzó el sonido de voces humanas provenientes de la calle principal.


	4. De vaqueros y bandidos

Aquel grupo de personas pensó Lena que era, a falta de una palabra mejor, curioso. Al menos una docena de hombres rodeaba el viejo museo de Concord. Algunos con lo que parecían ser armas de fuego, otros sostenían palos y cuchillos. Casi todos vestían parches de cueros sobre la ropa, enlazados al cuerpo con tiras o cadenas, una especie de armadura improvisada. Podía verlos con claridad desde su escondite, se había arrastrado en silencio hasta la segunda planta de una vieja casa que a duras penas se mantenía en pie. Escondida detrás de lo que quedaba del muro que daba a la calle principal, trataba de analizar la situación con todos sus sentidos puestos. Perro estaba nervioso, agazapado, custodiando la espalda de su compañera. Sabía mantener una orden en cualquier situación, era algo digno de ver.

No parecían demasiado amistosos, eso estaba claro. Rodeaban el museo cubriéndose tras los distintos despojos que colmaban la calle principal. Detrás de una vieja camioneta Rocket destartalada, agachados tras los buzones, tomando cobertura en cualquier saliente, o esquina. Lena entendió que estaban asediando el edificio.

 _"-¡Todos podemos salir vivos de esta!-"_

La voz provenía del segundo piso, desde el balcón del viejo museo. Abajo, el hombre más adelantado del grupo de renegados se reía haciendo muecas hacia la voz, a Lena le pareció una risa casi inhumana. _  
_

 _"-Tengo un trato para ofrecerte, capitán par de huevos-"_

Varios gritos desquiciados festejaron el apodo. _  
_

_"-¿Qué tál si nos prestas por un rato a esa chica que tienes ahí dentro, eh? ¡Y manda a la vieja también! ¡Tenemos amor de sobra!-"_

Otra catarata de carcajadas inundó el aire. _  
_

 _"-¡Vamos, hay muchos peces en el mar! ¡Déjalas conmigo y te aseguro que nadie va a meterte un tiro en esa fea cabeza tuya!-"_

La cosa no pintaba para nada bien. La superviviente buscaba con la mirada una ruta rápida de salida. Por lo que alcanzaba a ver estaban todos concentrados en el edificio, quizás podía arrastrarse entre los escombros hasta el final del pueblo y volver a Sanctuary cortando el bosque... _  
_

_"-¡Eh, capitán!-"_

A pesar de los más de cuarenta metros que la separaban del violento grupo, casi pudo notar la mueca fría y burlona del hombre gritando hacia el balcón. _  
_

_"-¡Mis muchachos y yo vamos a quedarnos aquí esta noche, si no te molesta! ¡Voy a darte tiempo para meditar mi generosa oferta!-"_

Lena lo vio hacer señas hacia diferentes lados, vio a los demás asintiendo o moviéndose, no llegó a oír con claridad las órdenes que el hombre aparentemente a cargo estaba repartiendo entre los saqueadores, pero el cuadro no le estaba gustando.

Unos cinco de ellos comenzaron a bajar por la calle principal, buscaban entre las ruinas levantando cada tanto algún trozo de madera. Lentamente se iban acercando hacía el precario escondite de la mujer, complicándole la salida a cada pasó que daban. Quedaba bastante claro que estaban preparándose para acampar por un buen rato. Lena observó a Perro, lo encontró alerta, esperando una señal, siempre listo para lo que tocara. Tenían que moverse antes de que los saqueadores los encontraran y tenían que hacerlo ya.

La superviviente desenfundó la diez milímetros. No era lo más cómodo arrastrarse entre los escombros con un arma en la mano, pero no podía correr el riesgo de encontrarse desarmada frente a uno de estos locos. Solo bastaba un segundo.

Podían cruzar a la siguiente casa, las paredes destruidas de ambas construcciones casi se tocaban y cualquier tablón de los muchos que tenían cerca era un posible puente. Gateando, eligió el que le pareció más resistente y lo arrastró con cuidado hacía el lado más destruido de la pared. Ya podía escuchar la patrulla de saqueadores a solo unos metros. Si lograban pasar a la siguiente casa antes de que estuvieran más cerca, podían escabullirse por la pared derrumbada que daba a la calle contigua a la principal.

Se habían metido en una trampa sin notarlo, el edificio en el que estaban tenía todas las posibles salidas hacía la misma calle, la misma que ahora estaba repleta de saqueadores escarbando cada pila de escombros.

 _"-Una salida de emergencia, Lena. Los años te estan volviendo descuidada-"_

Hablar sola le aclaraba las ideas. Más de una vez la habían catalogado como una persona especial, con ese tono condescendiente que la gente solía usar cuando intentaban no ofenderla del todo. No era una etiqueta que le gustaba llevar, se había esforzado mucho durante su vida para tratar de ocultar esos comportamientos diferentes. Estar siempre pendiente de no quedar atrapada era uno de ellos. En cada espacio nuevo al que entraba, lo primero que buscaba era una salida alternativa. Era bastante irónico que la única vez que realmente corría riesgo, lo había olvidado por completo.

Perro parecía entender el plan, se movía imperceptible hacía el puente que Lena no con poco esfuerzo de su parte, había logrado montar. Con una señal de su mano el can cruzó. La superviviente se preparó cruzándose el costal a la espalda, prestó atención una vez más a las voces que se acercaban y conteniendo el aire, empezó a arrastrarse por el tablón. El arma en su mano y la herida todavía abierta de su pierna le complicaban bastante el momento. Agradecía los estimulantes, pero no estaban haciendo mucho contra la infección que comenzaba a aparecer. El bendito corte no dejaba de arder y picar.

Trató de cruzar arrastrándose de costado, valiéndose de su mano libre y apoyando la mayor parte del peso sobre su pierna ilesa. El sonido de la madera partiéndose le anudó el estómago en un instante.

 _Crack._

 _"-Mierda.-"_

El tablón cedió al peso de Lena que cayó sin resistencia sobre una pila de escombros dos metros más abajo. Perro ladró. Durante un largo segundo la mujer del mono azul se paralizó. Sintió el dolor en el muslo herido. Notó su mano derecha vacía, donde momentos antes sostenía firme la diez milímetros. Escuchó un grito de alerta y pisadas acercándose.

No podía darse el lujo de morir.

 _Shaun._

Antes de que pudiera erguirse, se encontró a uno de los saqueadores mirándola de frente, armado con un machete oxidado, los ojos fijos en ella, ni una pizca de cordura. El hombre parecía un perro rabioso. La mueca de placer que le cruzó la cara al verla frente a él le revolvió las tripas a Lena. El saqueador gritó y a la vez, con la hoja de su arma apuntando a la superviviente, comenzó a acortar distancia. La mujer terminó de levantarse en un instante. Sintió la visión de túnel ocupándole todo el pensamiento. La vista fija en la hoja metálica que a cada segundo se acercaba más y más.

Perro. Perro lanzándose desde dos metros. Perro cayendo sobre el brazo que amenazaba a su compañera, atrapándolo entre sus colmillos, destrozándolo. Lena no tardó mucho en reaccionar, aprovechó la oportunidad y con un movimiento rápido se puso al alcance del saqueador plantándole su mejor puñetazo en medio de la cara y arrancándole el machete de la mano todavía atrapada entre los dientes de su buen amigo. El hombre gritaba tratando de soltarse, la sangre le brotaba de la nariz fisurada, le brotaba de la terrible herida que Perro seguía desgarrando con cada tirón. Lena retrocedió con el machete apretado en su mano derecha. Con una orden el can estaba atento a seguirla.

Se encontraron corriendo entre las casas, hacia el museo, todos los saqueadores bajando por la calle principal mientras que los cuatro adelantados, los que restaban de la patrulla del saqueador herido, los perseguían a pocos metros de distancia. Sintió disparos. Insultos. Sintió gritos y lo que parecían carcajadas. No les quedaba más camino que correr hacia delante.

Empuñaba el machete con fuerza, se movía todo lo rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, sintiendo la herida sobre la rodilla abrirse más y más a cada metro que avanzaba. El edificio del museo de Concord marcaba el final de la carrera, podían intentar rodearlo, pero estaba segura de que no iban a perder a una docena de psicópatas armados. Tenía un machete, no podía contra tantos pero no pensaba hacérselos fácil.

A solo unos metros de Lena, la puerta del museo se abrió y alguien se asomó gritándole. La superviviente reconoció enseguida la voz fuerte del balcón apurándola a meterse dentro. No lo pensó. Pasó la puerta con Perro pegado a sus talones. El vaquero-mendigo la cerró de un golpe sin perder tiempo y acto seguido, un pesado armario cayó de costado bloqueándola, empujado por otros dos hombres, igual de extraños que el primero. Sintió los golpes reventar contra la puerta barricada. Sentada en medio del salón de entrada del antiguo museo, Lena recuperaba el aliento y seguía con la mirada a los tres extraños de sombreros gastados y rifles al hombro mientras reforzaban la única entrada con todo lo que encontraban al alcance.

 _"-Albóndiga no se olvidó de nosotros después de todo, quería traerte a este lugar.-"_

La superviviente giró la cabeza. Todavía sin aire, sentía la rodilla ardiendo, la sangre teñía el mono hasta el tobillo. Trató de repetir la frase en su cabeza. Una anciana sentada en un sofá desvencijado la miraba _.  
_

 _"-¿Albóndiga?-"_

Lena preguntó. Estaba tratando de entender de que podía estar hablando la vieja mujer. El vaquero-mendigo se acercó al centro del salón y sin levantar la vista de la rodilla sangrante, se presentó. _  
_

_"-Soy Preston Garvey, General de los Minutemen-"_

La cabeza de Lena viajó de golpe a viejas lecciones de historia, a las trece colonias y la ocupación británica. Vio banderas y símbolos que llevaban dos siglos sin existir. Realmente estaba empezando a confundirse.

 _"-Alguien tiene que decirme ahora si esto es doscientos años delante o doscientos años atrás.-"_

El General Preston levantó la cabeza y mirando a la superviviente trató de darle sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar. Detrás, la vieja anciana llevaba una mirada cómplice. _  
_

 _"-Altman-"_

Preston llamó a uno de sus hombres.

 _"-Vuelve al balcón, necesitamos tenerlos a la vista. Y pide a Harper que suba contigo y traiga inmediatamente el botiquín, esta mujer necesita un par de parches en su pierna.-"_

Mama Murphy, que era el nombre que la anciana se daba, comenzó a soltar el vendaje empapado en sangre de la herida de la superviviente con cuidado. _  
_

_"-La infección no ha llegado todavía al hueso pero no va a tardar si no la frenamos-"_

Harper volvió trayendo consigo medicinas y vendajes limpios. Antes de que recuperara del todo el aliento Lena ya sentía el pinchazo de un estimulante sobre la herida, el líquido esparciéndose a través de su pierna, adormeciéndola y calmando un poco el dolor. El corte sobre la rodilla se veía fatal. Sabía bien lo importante que era tratarse antes de que la infección se hiciera hueco y sin embargo, había tardado demasiado. Los estimulantes no habían podido cerrar bien la herida y por más que se lo había propuesto, no había tenido suerte encontrando medicinas o cualquier cosa que ayudara con la infección.

 _"-Ya no tenemos antibióticos pero Mama Murphy puede retrasar esa infección con sus cataplasmas, al menos darte tiempo de conseguir un médico-"_

La voz de Preston era profunda y pausada. Los ojos cansados delataban la falta de sueño y el desgaste que traía encima el General. Los despojos de lo que alguna vez habían sido los orgullosos Minutemen se habían atrincherado esperando un golpe de suerte que los ayudara a pasar un día más. _  
_

 _"-Minutemen, eh-"_

Espetó Lena.

 _"-De verdad no estoy muy al tanto de quienes son ustedes, pero gracias por salvarme el pellejo. La gente de ahí fuera realmente esta tocada.-"_

Preston seguía mirando a la superviviente sin decidirse por la curiosidad o la desconfianza.

 _"-Debe ser bastante diferente el lugar en el que estabas antes, si te asombra la locura de los saqueadores o nunca escuchaste hablar de los Minutemen. Estamos al borde de desaparecer pero seguimos siendo bastante famosos en la Commonwealth...-"_

De las palabras que había intercambiado hasta ahora no muchas cosas le cerraban a Lena pero al menos podía sacar en limpio algunas; no toda la gente quería matarse entre sí, como estas personas le habían demostrado salvándole la vida sin tener por qué. Aparentemente los médicos seguían existiendo y eso era una muy buena noticia para su pierna, y Perro tenía nombre, Albóndiga, y un posible "costado místico" según las palabras de Mama Murphy.

Lena pasó el interrogatorio del General Garvey, le habló del secuestro de su hijo, de su intención de encontrarle el rastro, y sin dar detalles sobre los doscientos años que pasó en una nevera, le explicó que había permanecido hasta ahora en un refugio y que lo había abandonado para encontrar a Shaun. Aparentemente no era la primera vez que veían un morador de alguno de los refugios de Vaultec, el grupo entendió que tenían delante a alguien que no sabía prácticamente nada sobre la vida en el yermo pero parecía tener cierta habilidad para mantenerse con vida.

Sturges se arrimó al General. Vestía un mono de mecánico, unas gafas de aviador sobre la cabeza y un cinto repleto de herramientas, cintas, cables y demás. Había estado perdido en una terminal desde que Lena había entrado, o eso creía, tecleando el computador sin parar durante los últimos minutos. _  
_

_"-Preston-"_

El muchacho apenas le dirigió una mirada a la superviviente.

 _"-El bloqueo ya no es un problema, podemos recuperar los núcleos de fusión e intentar revivir las toneladas de acero que tenemos estacionadas ahí arriba-"_

Preston asintió. El General busco con la mirada alrededor del salón

 _"-¡Harper!, traeme esos condenados núcleos. Tenemos que lograr arrancar esa armadura de alguna forma, nos estamos quedando sin alternativas.-"_

Lena entendió muy bien de que se trataba la historia. El tiempo que había pasado en el ejercito había sido intenso. Esta gente estaba hablando de una servoarmadura plantada en el techo.

 _"-¿Espero no sonar entrometida, pero quién es el que va a meterse en esa servoarmadura y hacerla arrancar?-"_

La desconfianza volvió a la cara del General, Lena se percató y antes de que Preston abriera la boca le soltó una sonrisa cómplice. _  
_

_"-Quizás me he dejado algunas historias fuera, pero a menos que tengas entre tus hombres alguien con el entrenamiento en servoarmaduras bien fresco, puede que quieras dejar las preguntas para más adelante. Una vez que logremos espantar la horda de desquiciados que está tratando de matarnos, los tragos corren por mi cuenta.-"_

Si algún día se intenta contar la historia de como los Minutemen se salvaron de la extinción segura y lograron prosperar en el yermo, lo que se vivió en el viejo museo en ruinas debería ser sin dudarlo el primero de los capítulos; la superviviente, su servoarmadura y su ametralladora al rojo vivo. Saqueadores huyendo en pánico y un sanguinario despedazando a los rezagados. El sacrifico de Altman y Harper dándole a Lena el tiempo extra necesario para terminar de ganar la batalla. La lluvia de balas partiendo al reptil por la mitad.

La moradora del refugio ciento once, los cinco de Concord y su primer viaje a casa.


	5. La Joya de la Commonwealth

Los tragos prometidos al General Garvey por Lena se bebieron alrededor del calor de una buena fogata. La superviviente y los cinco se habían encontrado y juntos se habían salvado. La historia de su vida en los tiempos de la pre guerra, las cápsulas criogénicas, la muerte de Nate, el secuestro de Shaun. Por primera vez pudo contarlo todo en voz alta. Todos cargaban perdidas. La honestidad de Lena fue bien recibida y recompensada con otras historias y otros pasados. Preston recordó el sacrificio de cada uno de sus hombres, los últimos Minutemen que dejaron la vida respondiendo a un llamado de auxilio. Los únicos Minutemen que respondieron. Algunas historias fueron más soportables que otras y algunos silencios lo más asfixiante de la noche. Después de esa velada, todos se conocían un poco más y Lena sintió que había encontrado gente en la que podía confiar.

Las cataplasmas de Mama Murphy habían mejorado notablemente la herida sobre su rodilla. Después de la última pelea, la fiebre la había tenido temblando durante dos largos días. Los estimulantes y las hierbas de la anciana parecían funcionar hasta cierto punto, la fiebre ya no estaba y la infección había retrocedido, pero la herida no terminaba de cerrar.

El pequeño grupo de supervivientes se asentó en la casa que previamente Lena había asegurado justo antes del puente de entrada de Sanctuary Hills. Marcy y Jung se pusieron a la tarea; rescataron camas y algunos muebles de las casas en ruina y se emplearon a fondo en conseguir que el lugar fuera lo más cómodo posible. Codsworth no tardó en hacer buenas migas con el mecánico, pasaban las horas removiendo metal y madera en los alrededores. Si querían montar un buen campamento iban a necesitar todo el material posible.

Desde Concord habían traído con ellos la servoarmadura rescatada del techo del museo. Aunque no tenían núcleos para moverla por mucho tiempo más, Sturges había prometido a Lena ponerla a punto si conseguían suficiente material para las reparaciones.

Preston empezó a planificar distintas formas de defender el perímetro. La pérdida de Altman y Harper lo habían convertido en el último de los Minutemen y no parecía estar llevándolo bien, vagaba por los alrededores asegurando trampas, planificando barricadas y levantando coberturas. Los demás supervivientes trataban de no perderlo de vista y a la vez, darle un merecido respiro.

Mama Murphy ocupó las horas cerca de Lena, bajando la fiebre y atendiendo la herida hasta que la infección empezó a ceder. Nuestra paciente no perdió oportunidad de preguntarle todo lo que pudo en cada hora que la tuvo cerca. Aprendió de nuevas plantas que no había visto jamás, de las alimañas que podía encontrar, de los peligros más usuales en el yermo, de venenos y remedios. A veces la cabeza de la anciana se perdía en profecías herméticas que aunque Lena no lo sabía aún, meses después iban a cobrar sentido y transportarla por un instante a ese sofá, al sonido chispeante de un fuego cercano, a las charlas de Mama Murphy y su sabiduría psicodélica.

Lena se enteró también de la existencia de Diamond City. Aparentemente, hacía más de cien años, un grupo se había establecido dentro del viejo estadio. La historia de los Minutemen estaba ligada a la del asentamiento, una famosa batalla que los tuvo de ganadores y defensores de la ciudad los convirtió en leyenda por muchos años. Preston había prometido contarle esa parte la próxima vez que se encontraran reunidos alrededor de un buen fuego.

Diamond City, el nodo de civilización más importante que quedaba en Boston. A Lena le costaba creer que una ciudad tan inmensa había terminado recluida tras los muros del viejo estadio. Ese mismo estadio en el que ella y Nate habían disfrutado de más de un juego entre risas y cervezas. Era algo que quería ver con sus propios ojos.

Mama Murphy le habló también de alguien que podía ayudarla a buscar a Shaun. Alguien que vivía para encontrar rastros perdidos, encontrar a los desaparecidos. Y si no fuera por más que eso, que ya le parecía suficiente, su pierna necesitaba atención médica. Cataplasmas y estimulantes no eran la solución definitiva eso estaba claro. Lena se convenció de que aquel viaje era el siguiente paso y por fin sabía en que dirección tenía que darlo.

Tres días después de la pelea de Concord, la superviviente partía hacia las ruinas de la vieja Boston en busca de La Joya de la Commonwealth, la ciudad tras los muros de un estadio.


	6. Un alto en el camino

Lena se había equipado lo mejor que había podido. Mama Murphy se encargó de dejarle empaquetado cuidadosamente dentro de su costal las cataplasmas necesarias para mantener la infección a raya hasta llegar a Diamond City. Sturges había modificado su mono azul, reforzándolo con los cueros más enteros que los saqueadores abatidos en Concord ya no iban a voler a necesitar. Al menos ahora, si tenía que clavar una rodilla al suelo era más dificil perderla contra el filo de cualquier roca.

Llevaban poco menos de medio día de caminata, Albóndiga había decidido seguir camino junto a la superviviente y Mama Murphy había dictaminado que el perro era un alma libre y no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Preston le había marcado en su pipboy las coordenadas de la vieja tienda de Trudy, había comerciado con la mujer en sus días de patrulla, era un buen punto de descanso aunque solo fuera para cambiar sus vendajes y comer algo en un lugar seguro, no podía entretenerse demasiado si quería pasar el puente del ferrocarril antes de quedarse sin luz. El General le había recomendado hacer noche en alguna de las casetas a los costados de la vía, la gente que las ocupaba era gente honesta, seguro podía contar con algun hueco para dormir un par de horas.

No había podido encontrar su pistola de diez milímetros después de la pelea de Concord pero se había apropiado de una de cerrojo de tubo y entre ella y Sturges habían ideado la forma de agregarle una culata y convertirla en un rifle bastante decente. La munición era un problema pero al parecer esto era una constante en el yermo. Veinte balas y el machete oxidado que había arrancado de las manos de aquel saqueador, tenía esperanzas de no necesitar ninguna de las dos cosas.

El pequeño restaurante de techo rojo se fue haciendo visible mientras Lena subía por el camino, y, como ya empezaba a parecer normal, también se hicieron audibles los problemas. Dos hombres armados daban voces fuera de la tienda y desde el interior, la voz de una mujer llenaba el aire de insultos y amenazas. Lena descolgó el rifle de su hombro y se echó fuera del camino, tratando de cubrirse entre los árboles. Los hombres estaban amenazando con entrar a la tienda por la fuerza, y no parecían estar mintiendo.

Si le preguntaran a Lena por qué decidió intervenir esa tarde en un problema que ni era el suyo ni quería que lo fuera, probablemente no tendría una respuesta. Pero algo en la voz quebrada de esa mujer que sólo vociferaba insultos y amenazas le hizo dar un paso adelante. Apareció por detrás de los dos hombres, el rifle en sus manos, el machete atado a su cintura. Antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada uno de ellos notó su presencia y se giró, apuntándole con una escopeta de dos cañones. La cara de Lena no mostraba emoción alguna. Podía ver el interior del viejo restaurante desde una de las ventanas frontales, una mujer de mediana edad espiaba de tanto en tanto, cubriendose rápidamente detrás de la pared.

 _"-No estoy buscando problemas-"_

Lena soltó cada palabra con calma, sin cambiar la expresión en su cara. Apuntaba al hombre de la escopeta desde la cintura con su rifle, tratando de parecer más segura que amenazante. El hombre de chaqueta de cuero respiró.

" _-Mira, no sé quién eres ni tampoco quiero saberlo. Mi compañero y yo solo queremos que se nos pague una deuda. Si Trudy nos da las chapas que nos debe con gusto nos vamos de este jodido lugar-"_

Lena bajó el rifle como muestra de buen gesto, y el hombre respondió de la misma manera.

" _-Qué tal si entro a hablar con la mujer y tratamos de resolver esto sin gastar balas ¿De acuerdo?-"_

Los dos hombres se miraron un momento, asintiendo mutuamente.

" _-Bah, eso sería un cambió agradable en nuestra línea de trabajo-"_

Soltó el de chaqueta y escupió al suelo.

" _-Si Trudy decide llenarte de agujeros prometo intentar sacarte de ahí. La condenada mujer tiene su temperamento.-"_

Bien. Lena se había conseguido un pase gratuito a la función.

 _Bueno, bueno, parece que no puedo superar esto de dejar de ejercer_.

Pensó la superviviente mientras recorría los cortos metros hacia la entrada del restaurante. Sus primeros trabajos como abogada habían sido como mediadora, encontrar puntos en común entre personas con desacuerdos era algo que no se le daba mal.

Se acercó prudente hasta la puerta, había decidido correr el riesgo y su rifle colgaba del hombro. Se sentía expuesta. Dió dos golpes secos en la pared y gritó en dirección a la ventana donde había visto por última vez a la mujer.

" _-¡Mi nombre es Lena! ¡Estoy con los Minutemen!-"_

Contuvo la respiración por un momento esforzandose por escuchar lo que ocurría detrás de la pared

" _-¡Me gustaría ayudar a resolver esto sin sangre de por medio, Trudy!-"_

Lena no tenía idea por qué había dicho todo eso. ¿Los Minutemen? Mientras trataba de entender sus propias palabras, un clic seco se escuchó al otro lado del camino y la puerta se abrió.

" _-¡No quiero que nadie más entre! ¡Si no me gusta lo que veo voy a opinar a balazos!-"_

No parecía estar mintiendo. _Nada como hacer sentir al cliente en casa._ Se dijo Lena, y entró al viejo restaurante cerrando la puerta por detrás.

Trudy apuntaba su rifle directo a la cara de Lena. Estaba parada en medio del pequeño cuarto, un mechón gris le caía sobre la frente ayudando a disimular una cicatriz que le llegaba casi al pómulo izquierdo. Vestía una vieja camisa a cuadros y unos jeans gastados y en ese momento parecía el mal humor hecho persona.

La superviviente no tardó en notar que no estaban solas. Acurrucado contra una pared, un muchacho se abrazaba las piernas, murmurando entre sollozos palabras que Lena no podía entender.

" _-Es mi hijo, Patrick. Esos hijos de puta lo convirtieron en lo que ves, con su puto jet y sus mierdas-"_

Jet. Mama Murphy le había explicado bien lo que era en una de sus charlas, mientras le cambiaba el vendaje de su rodilla. Todavía recordaba la mirada fulminante de Preston hacia la anciana. Al General no le hacían mucha gracia las drogas.

 _"-Esos hombres ahí afuera están convencidos de que tienes sus chapas y no creo que estén dispuestos a irse hasta conseguirlas-"_

Lena trató de que el tono fuese el más amistoso posible, era bastante obvia la tensión en el ambiente. Los hombros de Trudy parecieron relajarse por un momento.

" _-No son las chapas el problema-"_

Las palabras le salieron con un tono cansado.

" _-Si les pago la deuda de este idiota van a volver a llenarle los pulmones con esa mierda en cuanto tengan oportunidad.-"_

El chico era una verdadera ruina. Desde que la superviviente había entrado no había parado de llorar en ese rincón. Las manos le temblaban, estaba definitivamente más sucio que lo que se estilaba por el yermo y era probable que ni entendiera la conversación que estaba ocurriendo a solo dos metros de él.

Lena notó el gesto de desesperación inundar el rostro de la mujer y por un instante se sintió demasiado cerca. Trudy solo quería a su hijo de vuelta.

" _-¿Qué tal si les pagamos y los convenzo de que no vuelvan a vender jet a tu hijo?-"_

Por un momento la mujer pareció menos cansada.

 _"-¿Crees que puedes convencerlos? Te escuché decir que estabas con los Minutemen...-"_

Notó el tono esperanzado en la voz de Trudy mientras soltaba las palabras.

 _"-Preston Garvey envía saludos.-"_

Lo dijo porque le pareció lo mejor. Porque quería hacer sentir a alguien que todo podía estar bien, que había un buen camino. Que Trudy podía recuperar a su hijo y dejar esto detrás. Y se sintió bien. Como el día que vencieron en Concord y vio las caras agradecidas de los cinco supervivientes mientras la ayudaban a salir de la servoarmadura. De alguna manera Lena comenzó a entender que cada vez que devolvía un poco de esperanza a alguien por el camino, la de ella crecía un poco más y el mundo parecía algo menos destruido.

Albóndiga había quedado del otro lado de la puerta y en cuanto vio a su compañera aparecer se le acercó rápido meneando la cola con entusiasmo. Trudy le había dejado a Lena las casi doscientas chapas que Patrick debía en jet, había que negociar ahora para asegurarse de que esta vez fuera la última.

" _-Minutemen, eh... Creí que ya estaban todos bajo tierra.-"_

Soltó el camello en cuanto Lena se acercó.

" _-¿Y qué buscan los Minutemen por estos lados?-"_

La superviviente aprovechó la conversación.

" _-Estamos asegurando algunas rutas. Los Minutemen tenemos planeado volver a ponernos de pie.-"_

El hombre parecía dejarse convencer. _Lena, si es que estás llena de sorpresas._ Pensó la mujer del mono azul mientras rebuscaba por las chapas en el bolsillo.

" _-Mira, el chico dentro, realmente no está en buena forma. Esta vez vamos a hacernos cargo de la deuda, pero la próxima no vamos a pagar. Estás avisado así que harías bien en dejar de venderle esa mierda.-"_

El hombre no quitaba la vista del buen paquete de chapas que Lena le ofrecía.

" _-Bah... Como si tener a Trudy de mal humor ya no fuera suficiente. No tenemos interés en ponernos de malas con ustedes, muchachos.-"_

Soltó otro escupitajo al suelo.

" _-Suerte con eso de ponerse en pie y todo el rollo... Dile al perdedor de Patrick que no vuelva a asomar la cabeza o vamos a tener que adornarsela para que entienda.-"_

Y así sin más, los dos camellos dieron media vuelta y marcharon por la carretera destruida.

 _Todo va a estar bien._

La frase se repetía dentro de Lena mientras observaba a los dos hombres perderse en el camino.


	7. La canción de otro mundo

No se le había hecho fácil cruzar el puente antes de que la luz del día terminara de extinguirse. A pesar de que se había cambiado los vendajes y aplicado una cataplasma en el restaurante de Trudy, sentía la herida sobre su rodilla empeorar hora tras hora. Probablemente caminar sin mucho descanso no estaba ayudando. Seguía las vías esperando a cada momento ver por fin alguna de las casetas de las que Preston le había hablado, según el mapa en el viejo pipboy no le quedaba mucho hasta la estación de Oberland. Necesitaba el descanso. Si en las próximas horas no encontraba un lugar seguro donde estirar su saco de dormir probablemente iba a caer rendida en el suelo.

Al fin, Lena distinguió una construcción a lo lejos. Un resplandor anaranjado se distinguía entre las ranuras de una ventana. Llevó la mano a la bandolera de cuero y sintió el peso de su rifle con claridad. Apretó el paso. Una caseta de madera con las paredes cubiertas de una pintura vieja y descascarada, que probablemente alguna vez había sido blanca, se fue haciendo visible con más claridad a medida que se acercaba. En la ventana superior podía distinguir la luz tenue. Creyó ver movimiento en el interior.

Le faltaban algunos metros cuando la punta de un rifle asomó por entre las tablas que cubrían la abertura del segundo piso. Lena se frenó. Con lentitud, subió ambas manos por sobre su cabeza y se quedó a la espera. Albóndiga resopló y se recostó a sus pies.

" _-¡Aquí no vas a encontrar nada de valor, mejor que tú y tu mascota sigan viaje y me ahorren las balas!-"_

Lena no quitaba la vista del arma que estaba apuntando directo hacia ella.

 _Esta debe ser la hospitalidad yermense de la que me habló maravillas el buen Preston._

Se mofó para adentro.

" _-¡Solo busco un lugar seguro para dormir!-"_

La voz de la caseta estuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

" _-No tenemos camas de sobra y no queremos problemas.-"_

No le habían disparado todavía así que decidió jugarse la carta que le quedaba.

" _-El General Preston Garvey me dijo que quizás aquí podía encontrar un hueco para descansar algunas horas-"_

El cañon del arma desapareció de la ventana.

" _-¡Podrías haber empezado por ahí!-"_

La voz sonaba completamente diferente, el tono amenazante se había esfumado. Era la segunda vez que la reputación de Preston salvaba el día, tenía que recordar llevarle al menos una buena botella de whisky.

" _-¿General dijiste? Supongo que ese ascenso no viene acompañado de buenas noticias...-"_

La pequeña caseta era el hogar de dos buenas mujeres. Un par de camas ocupan practicamente la mitad del modesto segundo piso. Un farol de aceite descansaba sobre una mesa de madera. Dos sillas completaban el mobiliario. Se podían ver provisiones y ropajes distribuidos sobre los estantes que llenaban las paredes. Sabían aprovechar bien el espacio reducido.

 _"-Mi nombre es Ann, y ella es Rose. No suele decir mucho-"_

Lena había dejado su rifle apoyado en la entrada. El lugar le pareció acogedor.

 _Crawl out through the fallout, baby_

 _when they drop that bomb..._

Se percató del ritmo que salía desde los viejos altavoces de la radio bajo la mesa. El sonido apenas se sentía pero reconoció la canción al instante.

 _Crawl out through the fallout_

 _with the greatest of aplomb..._

Ann miraba a la superviviente con extrañeza. Parada en medio de su habitación, parecía que su reciente huesped había visto un sanguinario.

 _"-¿Estás bien, chica?-"_

Lena volvió la cabeza a la mujer, le costó un momento reaccionar.

 _"-¿Cómo..? ¿Dé donde viene esa música?-"_

La canción seguía sonando de fondo.

 _"-Bueno, de donde sale siempre, de la radio de Travis... Tartamudea bastante pero es la única radio en todo el yermo...-"_

 _...I'll hold you close and kiss those_

 _radiation burns away..._

Desde que se había ajustado el pipboy a su antebrazo Lena había barrido los canales en busca de señal solo una vez. Nada había sonado desde el viejo computador y por increíble que pareciera, no había vuelto a intentarlo. La radio de Diamond City. La superviviente no se daba cuenta, pero sonreía desde que la música le había llegado a los oídos.

Las mujeres de la estación de Oberland le hicieron hueco para pasar la noche. Un par de cervezas tibias y una buena charla antecedieron a la hora del descanso. Pudo estirar su saco en el suelo de la pequeña casa de Ann y Rose. Pasó un buen rato cambiando los vendajes de la pierna y lamentándose interiormente sobre el aspecto preocupante que empezaba a tomar su herida. El desgarro se había agrandado considerablemente gracias a la caminata.

Esa noche Lena durmió con el pipboy apretado a su oído. El sonido de las viejas canciones en su cabeza llevándola lejos, doscientos años atrás en el tiempo. El sueño no tardó demasiado en cerrarle los ojos pero la sonrisa pintada en su rostro no desapareció hasta bien entrado el amanecer.


	8. Ala-ka-zam!

La mujer del mono azul y su peludo compañero despertaron acurrucados en el sótano de un edificio en medio de las ruinas de Boston. El día anterior había sido infinitamente agotador. La herida abierta sobre su rodilla parecía empeorar al minuto y una cojera le había hecho las últimas horas de camino más difíciles aún. Había tenido que bajar el ritmo, más que nada por su pierna pero también por los ruidos de disparos que cada tanto sonaban a lo lejos, o la horrible fiebre que no le daba tregua. Quería pasar desapercibida, estaba demasiado débil como para defenderse con éxito.

El viaje se había alargado, les había tomado un día entero llegar desde Oberland hasta las afueras de la ciudad, habían tenido que flanquear un campamento de saqueadores por el camino y un oso mutante los había perseguido incansable por horas. La noche se les había venido encima cuando se adentraban en las ruinas y Lena no vio más remedio que esperar el amanecer.

Caminaba con el rifle al hombro y todos sus sentidos alerta. Sentía sus propios latidos estallándole en las sienes, la fiebre se había descontrolado y ver el estado de su herida mientras se cambiaba los vendajes en aquel sótano la había llenado de terror. Necesitaban llegar. No quedaban más que unos cientos de metros de camino pero en cada esquina había un nuevo obstáculo, un sonido extraño, una pared de escombros infranqueable. Le costaba reconocer su vieja ciudad, todo estaba destruido.

Después de una caminata que le pareció interminable, Lena se encontró en la calle lateral del estadio. Lo habían logrado. Un hombre apostado contra la pared la miraba acercarse, parecía vestido con lo que la superviviente identificó como un equipo completo de béisbol. Incluso llevaba puesto un casco de bateador y protecciones en el torso y los brazos. Pintado con grandes letras blancas sobre los ladrillos se leía una inscripción. "PROTEGIDO POR EL MURO." Era un cuadro surrealista pero Lena tenía demasiada fiebre y demasiado dolor como para idear un comentario mordaz en su cabeza.

El guardia vio a la mujer del mono azul cojeando hacia su puesto.

" _-Eh, tú.-"_

Le soltó. Todos los días veía pasar a los habitantes del yermo, algunos buscando un lugar fuera de peligro, viajeros curtidos buscando ganar unas chapas en el mercado, pobladores de los asentamientos cercanos por un trueque provechoso o haciendo el peligroso camino solo para visitar a un ser querido. Y de tanto en tanto, algún superviviente que por más que se esforzara no le encontraba categoría.

" _-Estás llegando a Diamond City.¡Mantén ese rifle en donde está mientras te encuentres dentro de los muros!-"_

Lena solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Albóndiga paraba cada pocos metros esperándola, no sabía si era la fiebre o realmente el perro tenía una mueca de preocupación cada vez que la miraba. Alzó su pipboy y encendió la radio, quería animarse un poco, las torretas y los extraños guardias en equipos de béisbol le daban la pauta de que estaba pisando al fin zona segura. O quizás la fiebre la estaba haciendo delirar.

Al final de la calle, Lena levantó la vista. Por fin se encontraba frente a la entrada principal del viejo estadio. No era como lo recordaba, por supuesto, pero prácticamente ya nada lo era. La gran puerta verde estaba cerrada. Se preguntó si el punto de entrada sería en alguno de los accesos secundarios, pero lo dudaba seriamente, había seguido las indicaciones pintadas sin desviarse ni una vez. El pipboy seguía sonando en su antebrazo. Lena vió a una mujer haciendo gestos frente a la inmensa puerta y no tardó en darse cuenta de que la joven estaba discutiendo con quién fuera que estuviera del otro lado del intercomunicador.

 _I was walking along_

 _mindin' my business_

 _when out of the orange colored sky..._

La canción sonaba de fondo mientras Lena se acercaba a la mujer de la gabardina roja.

 _"-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes dejarme entrar, Danny?!-"_

La chica estaba enfurecida, acompañaba cada palabra con una tormenta de gestos, sus manos bailaban hacia todos lados. Acentuaba las frases con movimientos rápidos de su cabeza.

 _"-Lo siento Piper, tenemos órdenes explícitas de no abrirte la puerta bajo ningún pretexto... solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo...-"_

La voz que salía del intercomunicador sonaba asustada, casi despertaba compasión.

" _-¡¿Uuuh, solo haciendo tu trabajo, eh?! ¡Cuidado Diamond City! ¡La temible reportera está a las puertas! ¡Buu!-"_

A pesar del estado lamentable en que se encontraba Lena, una media sonrisa se le plantó en la cara al ver los gestos exagerados y escuchar el tono burlón que la chica soltaba sin piedad contra el aparato.

 _Flash! Bam! Alakazam!_

 _Wonderful you came by..._

 _"-Lo siento de verdad, Piper. Pero el Alcalde McDonough's está furioso esta vez... Sigue gritando que ese artículo que escribiste es solo una pila de mentiras... La ciudad está caldeada...-"_

Lena se quedó a unos pasos de distancia, a decir verdad, la chica asustaba un poco.

" _-Ufff... ¡Danny Sullivan! ¡Abre esta puerta inmediatamente! ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡No puedes simplemente dejarme fuera!-"_

La superviviente observó a la mujer que tenía delante. La gabardina roja que llevaba estaba desgastada en varios lugares y se notaba que la habían parchado con cuidado más de una vez. Tenía los brazos cubiertos por unos largos guantes con los dedos recortados y calzaba unos borcegos ruinosos sobre sus jeans. La bufanda verde que llevaba anudada al cuello caía por delante de su abrigo. El último toque lo daba una vieja gorra sobre su cabeza con un pequeño papel enganchado a un costado en el que Lena pudo leer la palabra _prensa_ impresa en tinta negra.

 _...gotta look at you_

 _One look and I yelled "timber"_

 _Watch out for flying glass..._

 _"-¡Sé que estás escuchando Danny!-"_

La chica lanzó la última frase apretando los dientes. Del otro lado del intercomunicador nadie respondía.

" _-Ufff-"_

Piper suspiró. Con un gesto sarcástico intentó una última vez, tratando de sonar inofensiva.

 _"-Abre la puerta... por favor, Danny...-"_

Lena no se había movido un centímetro durante toda la conversación. La fiebre no le dejaba pensar con demasiada claridad y simplemente se había quedado de pie frente a la mujer, a la espera de lo que fuera a pasar. La chica del papel en la gorra pareció rendirse al fin y giró la cabeza en su dirección.

" _-Psst, tú-"_

Lena la miró con intriga.

" _-Sí, tú. ¿Quieres entrar a la ciudad? ¿Verdad?-"_

La superviviente empezó a sospechar que estaba por meterse nuevamente en problemas.

" _-Eh, sí, acabo de llegar... pero sí..-"_

La reportera le sonrió.

" _-Sígueme la corriente-"_

Le susurró, y se acomodó cerca del intercomunicador otra vez.

" _-¿Estás diciendo que vienes de Quincy?-"_

Había subido considerablemente el tono de su voz, asegurándose de que pudieran escucharla con claridad del otro lado.

" _-¿Eres comerciante? ¡¿Suficientes provisiones para surtir el almacén por un mes?!-"_

La chica se inclinó todavía más sobre el intercomunicador.

" _-¿Escuchaste eso Danny? ¡Todo un mes! ¿Vas a ser tú el que le diga a Myrna que enviaste sus provisiones a Goodneighbor o vas a abrirnos la puerta de una buena vez?-"_

Se escuchó el suspiro del guardia al otro lado del aparato.

" _-Dios, Piper... Está bien. Tú ganas. Dame un minuto...-"_

 _Flash! Bam! alakazam!_

 _Out of the orange colored sky..._


	9. Una entrada con estilo

La reportera de Publick Ocurrences no esperó a que la gran puerta de Diamond City terminase de abrir. Se apuró a entrar a la ciudad cuidándose de agachar un poco la cabeza al pasar. Lena y Albóndiga le seguían los pasos. A pocos metros de la puerta, un hombre canoso enfundado en un traje claro gritaba hacia lo que alguna vez había sido la boletería.

 _"-¡Sullivan! ¡¿Por qué abriste la compuerta?! ¡Te dije que no la dejaras entrar!-"_

La chica del papel en la gorra no sobrepasaba por mucho el metro y medio y sin embargo caminaba como si estuviera a punto de comerse el mundo. El hombre del traje remendado le dedicó una mirada fulminante a la periodista.

 _"-¡Tu! ¡Arpía mentirosa y confabuladora! ¡Voy a enviar a desmantelar esa prensa y este fraude se va a terminar!-"_

Lena no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba ante la presencia del ilustre Alcalde de Diamond City. Piper se frenó a menos de un metro de él.

 _"-¿Es una declaración oficial la suya, Señor McDonough? Ya tengo el titular, "Alcalde tirano cierra la prensa"-"_

La reportera movía las manos en el aire dando énfasis a cada palabra con violencia, como si estuviera arrojándoselas una por una a la cara del furioso hombre. Se giró animosa hacia la superviviente.

 _"-¿Qué piensas, eh? ¡Amenazando con callar la verdad! ¿Apoyas la libertad de prensa? ¡Porque nuestro Alcalde aquí está planeando tirarla a la basura!-"_

Lena apenas podía seguir las palabras que la reportera lanzaba casi sin respirar.

 _"-Claro... Sí, bueno...-"_

Piper no espero a que la mujer terminará de balbucear y se dispuso a cargar nuevamente contra el Alcalde que cada vez parecía más incómodo.

 _"-¿Por qué nadie hace nada para sacar la verdad a la luz, McDonough? ¿Qué es lo que se esfuerza tanto por ocultar?-"_

El hombre decidió ignorar a la reportera y sus fastidiosas preguntas.

 _"-Mis disculpas, señorita. Esta mujer está fuera de control, siento que la haya arrastrado a este mal momento. ¡Le doy la bienvenida a Diamond City! ¿Qué es lo que la trae a las puertas de nuestra gran ciudad?-"_

El ardor en la pierna apenas le dejaba pensar pero trató de recomponerse, quizás esta era una buena oportunidad para conseguir algo de ayuda.

 _"-Mi hijo, Shaun. No tiene un año aún. Alguien se lo llevó, solo estoy... tratando de encontrar su rastro...-"_

Piper la miró fijamente.

 _"-¿Alguien se llevó a tu hijo?-"_

El tono increpante en la voz de la reportera se había esfumado. La pregunta fue suave y compasiva. Por un momento, Lena se sintió mejor.

El grado de incomodidad del Alcalde se estaba haciendo bastante obvio. La periodista podía notarlo y lo bombardeaba con preguntas inquisidoras sin apenas respirar.

 _"-¿Que dice al respecto el señor alcalde de Diamond City, eh? ¡Tenemos otro caso de una persona desaparecida! ¡El cuerpo de seguridad va a hacer algo esta vez o...!-"_

La mujer del mono azul se tambaleaba. Sentía la fiebre totalmente fuera de control y le estaba costando mantener la vista enfocada. La reportera se giró con una mirada de preocupación.

 _"-Eh, Azul... ¿sigues con nosotros o que?-"_

Lena trató de contestar y todo se volvió negro.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Piper inclinada sobre su rodilla. La superviviente estaba recostada sobre un viejo sofá, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el dolor en la pierna era insoportable.

 _"-Tranquila Azul... Trata de no moverte demasiado.-"_

Piper estaba removiendo el vendaje sucio de la herida. Hacía un esfuerzo para no dejar ver lo impresionada que estaba. El corte era profundo y se notaba que estaba infectado. Muy infectado. Era increíble que la mujer hubiera estado de pie hacía tan solo unos minutos.

 _"-El Doctor Sun va a estar aquí en nada. Un buen pinchazo y vas a estar de pie antes de la cena.-"_

Entre Danny y Piper se las habían arreglado para llevar a la mujer malherida hasta el sofá. El guardia había salido hacía unos minutos hacia la clínica en busca de ayuda.

 _"-¿Dónde estamos?... ¿Dónde esta Albóndiga...?- "_

El dolor le subía en forma de pinchazos continuos.

 _"-Creo que tu peludo amigo no es amante de los lugares cerrados. Está sentado ahí fuera.-"_

Piper hizo un gesto ladeando la cabeza hacia la puerta.

 _"-En cuanto a la otra pregunta, bienvenida a Publick Occurrences, diario de Diamond City y hogar de esta humilde reportera.-!"_

Lena miró a su alrededor. La vista se le nublaba y no podía distinguir demasiado pero la sensación era buena.

 _"-¡Eh Piper!-"_

El grito venía de fuera.

 _"-¡Tengo al doc conmigo! ¡Tu amigo aquí no parece muy amistoso!-"_

Albóndiga estaba firmemente sentado, bloqueando la entrada. No quitaba la mirada de los dos hombres frente a él. Sintió ruidos detrás y la puerta roja se abrió. Al escuchar la voz de la superviviente, bajó las orejas y se apuró a acomodarse bajo la mano que colgaba del sofá.

 _"-Señorita Wright.-"_

Un hombre de bata blanca cruzó el umbral inclinando brevemente la cabeza hacia la periodista. Inmediatamente fijó la vista en la herida abierta. Piper había desgarrado la parte baja del mono azul para poder retirar los vendajes ensangrentados con algo de comodidad. El doctor Sun se inclinó sobre la herida.

 _"-Voy a llenarte la pierna de antibióticos pero me temo que antes vamos a tener que remover algo de este tejido infectado.-"_

Sacó del maletín una jeringa con un líquido verdoso en su interior.

 _"-Esto no va a ser agradable.-"_

Lena sintió el ardor en su rodilla incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Lo último que recordaba era el filo del bisturí dentro de su pierna y todo se había vuelto oscuro por segunda vez en el día. Todavía le dolía pero era un dolor diferente, de alguna manera se sentía mejor. Trató de incorporarse un poco en el sofá. El hombre de la bata ya no se encontraba en la habitación, Albóndiga seguía echado en el mismo lugar y Piper la miraba desde el asiento que había arrimado a menos de un metro del sofá.

 _"-Una muy fea herida la que tienes ahí... ¿Estabas planeando perder la pierna, Azul?-"_

Otra vez. Azul. Lena tardó un momento en reaccionar.

 _"-...¿Azul?-"_

La reportera sonreía.

 _"-Vamos, se que el doc te ha inyectado todas las drogas que pudo en las venas pero... ¿El mono que llevas puesto?...-"_

Lena bajó la mirada hacia la pierna, un vendaje limpio le cubría parte del muslo y la rodilla.

 _"-El mono que por lo que veo es un poco más fresco de lo que recordaba...-"_

Piper sacó un paquete de gumdrops del bolsillo de su vieja gabardina y se llevó uno de los dulces a la boca.

 _"-Nada que un buen parche no pueda arreglar. Si me lo dejas un momento puedo remendarlo. No vas a notar la diferencia...-"_

Tenía una sonrisa contagiosa. Dejó ver una línea de dientes blancos y perfectos.

 _"-Mmmh, quizás en otro momento... ahora tengo que irme... Hay chapas entre mis cosas, por los medicamentos... Y el sofá...-"_

Lena arrastraba las palabras. Los analgésicos que el Doctor Sun le había administrado no eran suaves precisamente.

 _"-¡Ea, tú! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-"_

La reportera se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Lena, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

 _"-Llevas todo el día durmiendo. Es más de medianoche. No creo que entiendas lo mal que estaba tu pierna, aún con la cantidad de medicinas que Sun te metió, la fiebre no cedió hasta pasado el atardecer...-"_

Lena se preguntó por un momento si Piper llevaba cuidando su trasero malherido durante todo el día.

 _"-Lo siento... Yo... Mi viaje se complicó... No quiero seguir molestando aquí...-"_

La periodista no le dió tiempo a terminar. _  
_

 _"-¿Déjalo ya, quieres? Voy a dormir unas horas. En la mañana vas a poder pagar mi generosa hospitalidad con una buena historia ¿Si?. Aprovecha las drogas que te han metido y duerme un poco más... Por cierto, mi nombre es Piper Wright y es un placer conocerte.-"_

 _"-Soy Lena y el es Albóndiga. Gracias por recibirnos...-"_

El can ladeó la cabeza cuando escuchó su nombre.

 _"-Ni lo menciones, Azul... Trata de descansar, ¿Si?... Mañana es un nuevo día...-"_

Lena la vió subir las escaleras de madera y desaparecer.

La habitación en la que estaba era amplia. Pudo ver lo que parecía una prensa de buen tamaño a un metro detrás de su cabeza. Viejos muebles llenaban el espacio. Notó una antigua expendedora de periódicos y una nevera destartalada entre el mobiliario. La decoración era igual de extravagante que Piper. Lena no llevaba más de unos minutos inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada cuando volvió a caer rendida en el desvencijado sofá.


	10. Un día como aquellos

Se despertó bajo la atenta mirada de un par de ojos oscuros y curiosos. La niña no parecía tener más de doce años. El pelo enmarañado le quedaba bastante por encima de los hombros.

 _"-Mmmh?-"_

La mujer del mono azul trató de reaccionar.

 _"-Natalie, trata de ser un poco menos evidente con nuestra invitada.-"_

Con no poco esfuerzo, Lena logró incorporarse hasta quedar sentada sobre el sofá. Piper estaba frente a una vieja cocina al fondo del salón. Un chisporroteo salía de la sartén que la reportera sostenía sobre el fuego. La nariz de la mujer recién levantada percibió el olor que venía desde aquel rincón y se dió cuenta del hambre que tenía.

 _"-Huevos, y no fueron fáciles de conseguir así que espero que te sientas agasajada.-"_

La reportera hablaba mientras repartía el contenido de la sartén sobre dos platos. Alcanzó uno a la niña y se acercó al sofá con el segundo en su mano.

 _"-Come. No quiero que te desmayes otra vez en mi sillón.-"_

El estómago de Lena estaba demasiado vacío como para contradecir a su mandona anfitriona y tomó el plato agradeciendo con una sonrisa.

 _"-Podemos compartirlo... Ya me siento suficientemente mal por invadirte como para además quitarte el desayuno de la boca...-"_

Piper se sentó junto a ella.

 _"-Lo mío es el café negro por las mañanas. Y antes de que digas nada, mi hermana necesita ir con el estómago lleno a la escuela, cocinar un plato de más no sumaba ningún esfuerzo.-"_

 _Sí, señora._ Pensó Lena mientras daba el primer bocado.

Llevaba doscientos años sin comer huevos y se dió cuenta cuanto los extrañaba. Disfrutaba su desayuno en el sillón sintiendo los pequeños ojos clavados sobre ella, inspeccionándola a conciencia. De pronto la niña pareció recordar algo y se levantó de su silla de un salto.

 _"-¡Tengo que llegar temprano hoy, Pip! ¡Nina ya debe estar esperándome fuera!-"_

Salió apurada dejándole a Albóndiga una buena parte de su desayuno. Antes de que la reportera pudiera replicar, el daño estaba hecho y Nat había desaparecido detrás de la puerta roja.

Lena no tardó demasiado en vaciar el plato.

 _"-¿Piper?¿Hay algún lugar en el que ya sabes... pueda asearme un poco?-"_

A la superviviente le pareció notar que la cara de la chica tomaba color.

 _"-Oh, sí, claro. Se me olvidó completamente. Lo siento. Hay un baño detrás de la puerta pequeña, al costado de la nevera... ¿Necesitas ayuda? Para levantarte quiero decir ¡No quise decir dentro! A menos que lo necesites, claro, en fin. Uff-"_

Piper sintió su cara enrojecer. Odiaba cuando se enredaba así. _Dios Piper, calla ya._ Pensó para sus adentros mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a darle una mano a la mujer. Lena sonreía divertida. Con la ayuda de la periodista se levantó del sofá y se metió en el apretado baño. Era bueno saber que los aseos todavía eran una costumbre en al menos un lugar del yermo.

 _Los lujos de la gran ciudad._

Pensó en tono nostálgico y acto seguido se dispuso a pasar un buen rato tratando de hacer algo con su aspecto.

 _"-Espero que no te moleste, dejé salir a tu perro. El también parecía estar buscando un baño.-"_

Lena había tratado de ponerse lo más decente posible, dadas las cirscunstancias. Incluso había contado con un espejo prácticamente entero para facilitarle la tarea. Llevaba el pelo atado, unos mechones rebeldes le caían a los costados de la frente. Aquí y allá, reflejos plateados resaltaban sobre su cabello castaño oscuro natural. A pesar de que apenas había sobrepasado los treinta años, varios mechones blancos se dejaban ver, y había que decirlo, le sentaban muy bien. Piper notó a la mujer que caminaba hacia ella. Ahora que la veía erguida, se dio cuenta de su altura. Lena le sacaba algo más de media cabeza. En las zonas donde el traje azul se ajustaba más a su cuerpo, pudo notar la tonalidad musculosa de la superviviente, no era demasiado marcado pero se distinguía a simple vista. Los ojos más negros que había visto alguna vez la miraban mientras se acercaban desde el otro lado del salón, contrastando con una piel blanca, manchada de pecas claras que se repartían hacia los costados de su nariz. La reportera podía notar detrás de esos ojos oscuros la chispa inconfundible de una inteligencia profunda. Se dió cuenta de que Azul era una mujer como poco, llamativa. Era algo fácil de ver ahora que la chica del pipboy no estaba a punto de caer desmayada.

 _"-Albóndiga sabe cuidarse bien, no te preocupes. Según Mama Murphy, el perro es un alma libre.-"_

La curiosidad innata de Piper se encendió al segundo y tuvo que morderse los labios para contener la catarata de preguntas que ya había formulado en su cabeza. Quería al menos darle la oportunidad a su visitante de no tener que terminar de despertar en medio de un interrogatorio. Lena buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar sus cosas. Sobre una vieja lavadora en una esquina del salón, descansaba su costal. El rifle estaba justo debajo, apoyado contra la pared. El chaquetón que llevaba la noche anterior colgaba de un gancho cerca de la puerta. Por un instante tuvo una sensación de calor en el estómago. Aquella mañana había sido la más hogareña que había pasado desde el día en que había salido de esa cápsula helada desde el fondo de la tierra.

 _"-¿Estás bien, Azul...? Estaba pensando, ya que esta va a ser tu primera visita a la "gran ciudad"... podría darte el tour de bienvenida, sin forzar demasiado esa pierna, claro. ¿Qué me dices?-"_

Lena se giró.

 _"-Es una buena idea Piper, además, todavía te debo esa historia ¿Verdad?-"_

Los ojos de la reportera se agrandaron al escuchar la respuesta. No tardaron mucho más en tomar sus abrigos y cruzar la puerta.

Lo primero que Lena notó fue el gigantesco tubo metálico que se levantaba hacia el cielo y desde el cual, cientos de cables se extendían y llegaban a todos los costados del campo de juego. Con solo dar una ojeada alrededor, se hacía evidente que el principal material de construcción utilizado en la posguerra era la chatarra. Placas de madera y metal de todas las formas y colores hacían de paredes y techos de infinidad de chabolas repartidas alrededor del largo tubo que parecía marcar el centro neurálgico de la ciudad. Un mar de casas llegaba hasta el final del campo de juego y trepaba sobre las gradas; pequeñas viviendas una encima de otra formando una ola escalonada que llegaba a alcanzar tres o cuatro pisos de altura.

La caseta de Publick Occurrences era de las primeras después de la entrada principal. Lena se tomó un momento para pasear la mirada por el singular paisaje. No creía que quedara espacio para levantar una sola pared más. Aunque era de mañana la ciudad tenía todas sus luces encendidas y las calles se sentían vivas, inundadas de ruido y de color.

Azul y Piper bajaron por la callejuela en dirección al centro. La superviviente se dió cuenta de que la base de aquel cilíndro inmenso era un gigantesco generador del que probablemente toda la ciudad se alimentaba. Alrededor del mismo, un robot paseaba detrás de barras improvisadas. Mesas y sillas completaban el paisaje. Evidentemente se habían montado ahí una especie de restaurante al aire libre.

 _"-Takahashi y sus tallarines son un clásico de la ciudad, ¿Sabes?-"_

Piper sonreía mientras avanzaban despacio por la concurrida calle.

 _"-El robot lleva vendiéndolos desde siempre, es lo único que sabe hacer.-"_

Lena escuchó de lejos la voz metálica del protectrón.

 _"¿Nan-ni shimasho-ka?"_

Se sintió transportada a una de esas viejas películas de futuros distópicos y brillos de neón.

Llevaban paseando un buen rato. Piper la había llevado a casi todas las tiendas del centro. Terminaron el tour de bienvenida con una rápida parada en la clínica donde el Doctor Sun tenía preparado un frasco de antibióticos en comprimidos para su nueva paciente. Si no hubiese sido por la reportera, Azul no habría caído en la cuenta de que tenía que terminar el tratamiento, no al menos hasta que la pierna hubiera vuelto a empeorar.

La herida tenía buen aspecto y el médico no tardó mucho en cambiar sus vendas. Lena dejó una buena cantidad de chapas en la clínica y las dos mujeres volvieron sin más a las callejuelas de la ciudad.

 _"-Azul... No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero creo que conozco a alguien que podría ayudarte a encontrar a tu hijo.-"_

Las palabras de la reportera la tomaron por sorpresa. La culpa se le subió de golpe a la garganta. Acá estaba ella, doscientos años después haciendo turismo dentro de un estadio mientras Nate estaba muerto y Shaun secuestrado. Había pasado las últimas horas tan enfocada en el paseo junto a Piper que no había pensado en nada más.

 _"-Gracias... Cualquier ayuda es bien recibida, no sé realmente muy bien por dónde empezar la busqueda.-"_

El tono gris en la voz de Lena entristeció a la reportera. Se tomaron un momento para pasar el mal trago y en cuanto Piper sintió que Azul recobraba un poco el espíritu la arrastró por las calles de Diamond City de camino a la oficina de su viejo amigo Nick, el único detective en la ciudad.


	11. Verdades, balas y agujeros

A Lena le asombró el verdadero tamaño de Diamond City. ¿Cuánto podía entrar en un viejo estadio de béisbol?

La primera vez que se imaginó la ciudad trató de hacerse la idea de la cantidad de casas y personas que podían vivir dentro del campo de juego. Su imaginación se había quedado exageradamente corta, la ciudad era un laberinto. Las calles se convertían constantemente en pasillos diminutos que rodeaban las chabolas de metal, ninguna igual a la siguiente. Las construcciones no se limitaban a mantenerse al nivel del suelo y más de una callejuela terminaba al pie de un primer escalón hacia un nuevo laberinto de casetas construidas en los techos de las primeras, como si la ciudad tuviera varios pisos y ningún orden lógico.

Si Lena no hubiese tenido de guía a la reportera de Publick Occurrences, probablemente hubiera terminado en las chozas de las gradas, preguntándose por dónde estaba la salida. Piper la llevó entre los pasillos enredados sin equivocarse en medio paso. No tardaron demasiado en ver los carteles luminosos que marcaban en que dirección había que recorrer los últimos metros para encontrar la oficina de Nick Valentine.

La periodista no se molestó en golpear la puerta, simplemente se invitó a entrar. Un par de escritorios, varios ficheros, carpetas y papeles dispersos por toda la habitación llenaban el reducido ambiente. Una mujer estaba sentada en el escritorio más alejado, casi dando la espalda a la puerta por la que Piper y Azul acababan de entrar.

 _"-Te dije que tu suerte no iba a durar por siempre, Nick.-"_

La chica hablaba sola. Sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Al ver a las dos mujeres atravesar la puerta dio una pitada profunda y nerviosa y apagó la colilla en un viejo cenicero.

 _"-Lo siento Piper, Nick no está, la oficina... está cerrada de momento.-"_

Lena optó por quedarse detrás de la reportera y dejar que fuera ella quien manejara la situación.

 _"-¿Cuál es el problema Ellie? ¿Nick está bien?-"_

Se notaba que la chica estaba nerviosa y los ojos enrojecidos delataban que posiblemente estaba preocupada también.

 _"-Piper... Nick está desaparecido. Estoy segura que lo tienen retenido en algun lugar contra su voluntad.-"_

Ellie Perkins se desplomó sobre el viejo sillón tapándose la boca con su mano, como si quisiera obligarse a no decir nada más.

 _"-Ellie. Por favor. Dime lo que sepas. ¿Por qué piensas que pueden estar reteniéndolo?-"_

La mujer bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundo.

 _"-Fue detrás de Skinny Malone, Piper. Estaba siguiendo la pista de una muchacha desaparecida. La última información que tenía apuntaba a que Skinny y su grupo de matones la habían secuestrado... Nick descubrió dónde se escondían... le dije que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo..-"_

Piper escuchaba atenta las explicaciones de la mujer. Lena pudo ver el gesto de preocupación que crecía en el rostro de la reportera a medida que Ellie soltaba la historia.

 _"-Está bien, cielo. No te preocupes. Vamos a traer a Nick de vuelta, solo necesito que me des la misma informacion que Valentine tenía. Todo va a estar bien.-"_

La periodista trató de sonar lo más segura posible pero Lena podía leer en sus ojos la gravedad del problema con el que se habían topado.

Resultó ser que Skinny tenía la guarida justo debajo de la estación de metro del parque. Aparentemente era la entrada a uno de los refugios de Vaultec que estaba en construcción cuando las bombas cayeron. Según el expediente del caso, unos padres desesperados habían acudido al detective en cuanto se habían enterado del secuestro de su hija. La muchacha en cuestión se llamaba Darla.

Piper y Lena ya estaban de vuelta en Publick Occurrences. La periodista apenas había dicho una frase de más de tres palabras desde que habían dejado la oficina de Nick. La mujer del mono descansaba la pierna herida sobre el sofá mirando como la reportera caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con un gesto de preocupación en su cara.

 _"-Azul... No es que no disfrute tu compañía, pero voy a tener que ausentarme un par de días. Puedes quedarte con mi sofá hasta que regrese, créeme, no quieres probar la hospitalidad de los hermanos Bobrov...-"_

Lena le clavó la mirada.

 _"-Sé que apenas te conozco y lo que voy a decir es probablemente una desubicación de mi parte... pero no pienso dejarte ir.-"_

La chica de la gabardina roja se paró en seco en medio del salón lanzándole a Lena una mirada fulminante.

 _"-Nick es mi amigo. Es probablemente el único amigo que tengo... ¡Y es la única persona en esta bendita ciudad que intenta hacer algo cuando todo, todo esta mal!-"_

Azul se levantó. Se acercó a Piper con calma, tratando de ser lo más suave posible.

 _"-Está bien. Pero no puedes meterte ahí. Me dijiste que Nick podía ayudarme a encontrar a Shaun. Es su trabajo.-"_

Lena tomo aire por un segundo y se arrepintió de antemano por lo que iba a decir.

 _"-No te preocupes, voy a traerlo de vuelta.-"_

La reportera tardó en reaccionar, una sonrisa melancólica le cruzó la cara.

 _"-Azul... gracias por decir eso. No es que no valore lo que estás intentando hacer... pero sé que vienes de un refugio. Tú, tu mono y tu pipboy...-"_

Una sonrisa tímida le invadió el rostro. Pocas pistas se le escapan a la periodista, y las que tenía delante habían sido obvias desde el minuto uno.

 _"-Apenas hace un par de semanas que pisaste el yermo por primera vez. Te agradezco tu intención pero no ayudaría en nada que salieras ahí fuera a morir.-"_

Lena no se sintió mal, al contrario, las palabras de Piper le causaron ternura. Después de todo la reportera todavía no sabía la historia completa. No sabía nada sobre ella ni su vida antes de las bombas. Sí, era cierto que no llevaba ni dos semanas pisando el yermo pero había visto suficiente acción en los últimos días como para darse una idea de lo mortífero que podía ser. Lo importante de la situación es que Lena sabía bien como sobrevivir. Había servido en el ejército. Había estado en combate. Se dió cuenta de que para que confiara en ella y le dejara manejar la situación, tenía que contarle toda la verdad, era lo mejor.

Azul miró a la chica del papel en la gorra que estaba expectante frente a ella.

 _"-Piper, dijiste que te gustaba el café negro, ¿Verdad?-"_

Pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde teniendo aquella conversación. Albóndiga volvió un par de veces a la caseta de la puerta roja para cersiorarse de que su compañera seguía por ahí. Aparentemente el perro tenía sus propios asuntos por la ciudad. Para cuando Nat regresaba de la escuela, Piper se había enterado ya de que su huésped tenía más años que Diamond City. Le habían quedado tantas preguntas por hacer que sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza pero de momento tenían que concentrarse en el problema más urgente. Nick.

Después de semejante historia, la reportera había accedido a que le ayudase con Valentine, pero no había posibilidad de que aceptara quedarse atrás. Pensaba ir. No iba a cambiar de opinión.

Lena dejó las últimas chapas que tenía en la tienda de Arturo. Piper tuvo que poner unas cuantas más encima para que la superviviente pudiera llevarse una vieja escopeta recortada y una cantidad decente de munición. Quería creer que con las dos armas que tenía podía manejar un número aceptable de situaciones.

Las dos mujeres decidieron que lo mejor era no dejar correr más tiempo, aunque tuviesen que atravesar las ruinas a oscuras. Prepararon el costal de Azul con un par de raciones, vendas, y los estimulantes que tenían. Lena tuvo que pasar unos cuantos minutos convenciendo a su compañero de que esta vez necesitaba que se quedase detrás. Nat parecía encantada con la idea de tener un poco de compañia peluda. La noche acababa de caer sobre las ruinas de Boston cuando las dos mujeres dejaron detrás la inmensa puerta de Diamond City.

Gracias a las habilidades de la reportera habían llegado a la boca del metro sin demasiados problemas. La chica de la gabardina podía moverse sin hacer un mínimo ruido y su sentido de la orientación funcionaba perfecto. En ese momento, Lena agradeció que su menuda compañera hubiese sido lo suficientemente terca como para acompañarla a pesar de sus intentos por disuadirla.

 _"-Bien, si nos metemos por esta boca y seguimos el túnel... según esto no tendríamos que recorrer demasiado antes de toparnos con la puerta del refugio-"_

Piper estudiaba un papel arrugado que había separado del expediente que Ellie les había dejado.

 _"-Una vez que pasemos esa puerta quiero que te mantengas siempre unos pasos detrás mío. ¿Entendido?-"_

A la reportera no le hizo gracia el tono autoritario pero mantuvo la compostura.

 _"-Muy bien, chica del ejército. Voy a darte espacio para que puedas hacer tus trucos sin molestias.-"_ Bufó.

Las luces del metro seguían encendidas doscientos años después. La energía de fusión podía mantenerse corriendo por siglos, los generadores que no habían sido destruidos por las bombas seguían funcionando entre las ruinas de la ciudad. La mayoría de los focos habían estallado, pero los que quedaban ilesos alumbraban lo suficiente y Lena penso que eso estaba bien, no quería tener que utilizar la linterna del pipboy a menos que no le quedase otro remedio. Llevaba la escopeta en la mano. Del hombro le colgaba su rifle de cerrojo y tenía el machete atado a la cintura. Piper la seguía a un par de metros con la diez milímetros asegurada en su mano derecha.

Bajaron las escaleras que llevaban a la plataforma y se internaron en el túnel que según las indicaciones en el expediente llegaba hasta la entrada del refugio ciento catorce. Cuando les quedaba no mas que veinte escalones, Lena se acercó hasta el final de la escalera en silencio y se acuclilló contra la pared. Levantó su brazo izquierdo haciendo una señal a Piper para que frenara. La reportera la interpretó bien. El sonido de pasos se fue escuchando cada vez más claro. Piper vio a la superviviente apoyar lentamente sus dos armas en el suelo. Estaba a punto de adelantarse a ver qué se le había metido en la cabeza a su compañera cuando la vio desaparecer detrás de la pared de dos zancadas. Se quedó paralizada.

No pasaron dos segundos y Piper sintió los ruidos inconfundibles de dos personas forcejeando. Sin perder más tiempo se adelantó, ¿Qué le había pasado a Lena por la cabeza para correr desarmada hacia la plataforma?

Ni bien dio esquinazo al final de la escalera, la vio. La mujer del mono azul tenía en su mano derecha el machete oxidado y estaba inclinada sobre el hombre vestido de traje que yacía en medio de un impresionante charco de sangre. Con su mano libre, Lena apretaba la boca del matón impidiendo que los ruidos que salían de la garganta del mafioso se escucharan más allá de un par de metros. El hombre acabó de ahogarse en su propia sangre bajó la mirada estática de Lena. Un escalofrio recorrió la espalda de Piper.

 _"-Azul...-"_

Cuando la mujer del mono se giró, a la reportera le costó un momento reconocer a la misma persona que llevaba dos días durmiendo en su sofá. La mirada de Azul no parecía estar en el mismo plano que ella.

Parecía que Skinny Malone confiaba en que un solo guardia era suficiente para custodiar la entrada al metro. Las dos mujeres se metieron en la oscuridad del túnel y siguieron las vías tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Piper iba todavía detrás de la superviviente, observaba sus pasos calculados, la seguridad con la que se movía su cuerpo, sin hacer apenas ruido. Cada unos pocos metros hacían un alto y en cuanto se aseguraba de que seguían solas, retomaban la marcha. Iban pegadas a una de las paredes, el túnel era oscuro pero podían ver luces del otro lado.

Piper vio como Azul enganchaba la escopeta en su bandolera de cuero, cambiándola por el rifle de cerrojo. La vio revisarlo con prontitud, chequeando que estuviera cargado y listo para disparar y ella hizo lo suyo con la pistola que llevaba en la mano. Al llegar al final del corredor el espacio se abrió. Tenían delante una plataforma de metro semidestruida. Algunas máquinas de construcción oxidándose desde hacía siglos podían verse en el gigantesco lugar.

La reportera se había quedado a cubierto a unos metros del final del túnel mientras Lena se acercaba sigilosa hasta una columna un poco delante. Dos matones sentados sobre unas cuantas cajas conversaban delante de la puerta cerrada del refugio a no más de veinte metros de donde se encontraban las mujeres. Lena sacó de su costal una botella vacía y la arrojó con fuerza al otra lado de la plataforma. Estalló contra el suelo y el eco resonó en toda la estación. Los dos matones se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y se apuraron en investigar el origen del ruido. La mujer del mono azul que estaba parapetada detrás de la columna, se asomó apuntando hacia los mafiosos. Dos disparos retumbaron a través de los túneles vacíos del metro. Los matones no habían tenido tiempo de levantar sus armas... Lena les había volado la cabeza con dos certeras balas. Piper miraba con la mandíbula desencajada la situación.

 _"-Tú... no estabas mintiendo con la chorrada del ejército ¿Verdad?-"_

La superviviente no le contestó. Se acercó mecánicamente a los dos cuerpos, moviendo con su pie las armas lejos del alcance de sus manos. Guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la bandolera la munición que llevaban y se acercó sigilosa hacia la puerta de entrada del refugio.

 _"-Si hubieran escuchado los disparos ya los tendríamos encima. De todas formas es probable que en cuanto abra esa puerta ya no nos quede mucha oportunidad de pasar desapercibidas.-"_

Lena aflojaba las tiras de cuero que sostenían la protección de su pierna herida.

 _"-Voy a desbloquearla y a cubrirme tras aquella columna. Vamos a esperar a que ellos sean los que vengan a nosotras. Si ves que no podemos vencerlos... corre de vuelta hacia el túnel.-"_

Sin decir más la superviviente alcanzó los controles de bloqueo del refugio y en cuanto conectó el pipboy a la consola de comando un chillido metálico resonó en todos los rincones de la estación. Antes de que la gigantesca puerta redonda terminara de abrirse, Lena estaba cubierta por la columna de concreto, el rifle en la mano, la mirada enfocada hacia el interior del refugio. Estática. Media docena de matones estaban del otro lado de la puerta, casi todos llevaban fusiles automáticos y vestían trajes oscuros y sombreros. Los disparos no tardaron en resonar.

Piper seguía cerca del túnel, cubriéndose tras una pila de ladrillos. Trató de mantener la calma mientras una lluvia de disparos estallaba contra las paredes. Vio a Lena, de espaldas apoyada a la columna, cada pocos segundos se giraba y gatillaba su rifle de cerrojo y cada vez que lo hacía Piper notaba un arma menos disparándoles. Apretando los dientes levantó la cabeza y apuntando a uno de los mafiosos vació medio cargador de su pistola. La adrenalina le corría por las venas. La reportera abandonó su cobertura tratando de flanquearlos, aprovechando a devolver el fuego cubriéndose detrás de los materiales de construcción apilados por el camino.

Los matones estaban concentrados en Lena, que seguía apretando la espalda contra la columna. Cada vez que se descubría para disparar, uno de los mafiosos caía al suelo para no volver a levantarse. Los hombres trajeados seguían llegando desde dentro del refugio. Piper se incorporó una vez más y sintió un golpe fuerte que la tiró hacia atrás. Un segundo después, un ardor profundo le hizo soltar su diez milímetros y llevarse la mano al hombro. A través de un nuevo agujero en su gabardina roja la reportera de Publick Ocurrences pudo notar la sangre corriendo entre sus dedos.


	12. Fusiles, fantasmas y rubor

Lena vio a Piper desaparecer detrás de una pila de bolsas de cemento. Le habían dado. Espió una vez más asomándose por el lateral de la columna. Cuatro de los matones estaban muertos, alcanzados por las balas del rifle de cerrojo y la diez milímetros. La media docena que quedaba en pie, según lo que podía calcular Lena, se había recluído dentro de la sala del refugio justo detrás de la puerta. Logró ver a algunos tomando cobertura detrás de las cajas métalicas esparcidas en la habitación. Lena se agachó y aprovechando el _impasse_ se apuró a llegar a donde había visto por última vez a la reportera.

Piper estaba sentada, apoyando la espalda contra las bolsas de material. Respiraba agitada, se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba asustada.

 _"-Déjame ver Piper.-"_

Quitó con suavidad la mano que la periodista apretaba sobre el hombro.

 _"-No tenemos más que un minuto. Lo siento.-"_

Lena sacó de su costal una pinza de acero. Apretó el hombro de Piper empujándola contra las bolsas, atrapándola bajo su antebrazo izquierdo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, metió la pinza dentro de la herida y escarbó hasta alcanzar el plomo que había quedado atrapado. La reportera chillaba. Las lágrimas le saltaban de los ojos mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Lena, pero la mujer del mono azul era mucho más fuerte que ella. Ni bien terminó de sacar la bala de la herida, le inyectó uno de los estimulantes y presionó una venda contra su hombro.

 _"-Sostenla. Con fuerza. Lo siento... no hubiera cerrado. La bala...-"_

Piper se esforzó por contener el llanto.

La conversación entre las dos mujeres terminó con una catarata de balas silbando sobre sus cabezas. Algunos de los matones, notando que nadie les disparaba desde la columna, habían vuelto a tomar posiciones en la plataforma, cubriendo la entrada al refugio.

 _"-Piper. No te muevas de aquí.-"_

El tono de la superviviente era cortante. Seco. La reportera seguía sentada contra las bolsas, intentando no perder la consciencia. Vio a la mujer afirmar el rifle sobre las bolsas de cemento. Notó la naturalidad que se desprendía de sus movimientos, disparando un tiro tras otro. La vio abandonar la cobertura y correr hacia la gran puerta con la escopeta en sus manos, cubriéndose entre los obstáculos. Escuchó los gritos ahogados de los matones atravesados por los disparos a quemarropa del arma recortada, escuchó golpes y corridas y el chasquido de metales chocando entre sí. Cuando volvió a verla, la mujer del mono caminaba hacia ella con el machete ensangrentado en su mano. Piper se dio cuenta de que la plataforma estaba otra vez en silencio.

Lena se sentó, apoyándose contra una pared, justo frente a Piper. Tenía la mirada perdida. Su mano descansaba sobre la pierna estirada, se abría y cerraba en un movimiento casi involuntario. No decía una palabra.

 _"-¿Azul?-"_

La mujer no se inmutó. Seguía estática, catatónica. El estimulante ya había tenido tiempo de actuar en el hombro de la reportera, el sangrado había parado y la herida había empezado a coagular. Se arrodilló y se arrastró hasta donde estaba la superviviente.

 _"-Ey, Azul... ¿Hola?-"_

La mano de Lena no dejaba de abrirse y cerrarse sobre su pierna. Piper se inclinó sobre ella, la mirada de Azul parecía atravesarla sin notarla en absoluto. La reportera apoyó su mano en la mano inquieta de su compañera.

 _"-Estamos bien. Están... todos muertos, Azul. Estamos bien...-"_

Notó como lentamente la mirada de Lena parecía distenderse. Apretó su mano y le sonrió, tratando de traerla de vuelta. El silencio era profundo. Las dos mujeres se miraban sin decir una palabra. Varios segundos pasaron hasta que Piper sintió el calor subirle poco a poco a sus mejillas; esos ojos oscuros ya no estaban perdidos en la nada, Azul la observaba fijamente, a solo centímetros de su cara.

Por un momento, se paralizó... hasta que notó el anillo. Se separó de golpe, levantándose y dando unos pasos hacia atrás. La mujer estaba en duelo. Había perdido a su familia hacía no dos semanas, acababa de matar a una panda de matones a tiros y machetazos y ella estaba...

 _¿Qué?. ¿Qué estabas pensando Piper?_

Se interrogaba a sí misma, mientras buscaba su pistola y revisaba su herida sin dejar de vigilar a Lena de reojo.

Algo salió caminando desde el interior del refugio ciento catorce. Antes de que Piper pudiera frenarla, Lena se lanzaba escopeta en mano contra la figura de sombrero y abrigo largo que caminaba hacia ellas.

 _"-¡No! ¡Azul! ¡Es Nick, no lo mates!-"_

Lena bajó solo un poco el cañon de su recortada.

 _"-Considerando la que han montado aquí, tengo suerte de que tu amiga no me haya volado la cabeza al instante, ¿Verdad, Señorita Wright?-"_

El hombre sintético sacudía las solapas de su gabardina marrón mientras miraba los cadaveres amontonados a su alrededor. La sonrisa de Piper se desbordó. Alcanzó al detective con rapidez y lo abrazó violentamente, desestabilizándolo.

 _"-Mi reportera de brillante armadura, ¿Eh? Supongo que encontrarte acá no es una coincidencia... ¿Por casualidad pasaste a visitar a Ellie?-"_

La mujer del refugio había bajado el arma por completo al ver la reacción de su compañera.

 _"-Bueno, tengo que agradecerles la distracción. Si no hubiera sido por la batalla campal que armaron, creo que nunca me hubieran quitado la vigilancia de encima... Tres días enlatado ahí...-"_

Nick Valentine paseaba sus artificiales ojos luminosos entre su amiga y la desconocida.

 _"-Tu amiga del pipboy les dejó una impresión. Skinny y su chica Darla... sí, mejor no pregunten, se esfumaron como ratas por los túneles traseros... Ustedes dos se acaban de cargar a sus matones de un plumazo..." -_

Lena había levantado un bolso de lona de uno de los rincones cercanos a la puerta y estaba llenándolo de fusiles, munición y todo lo que le parecía útil.

 _"-Voy a revisar el interior de este lugar. Ustedes pueden adelantarse y volver a Diamond City.-"_

La cara de Piper se ensombreció. Azul no parecía estar bien del todo aún.

 _"-Vamos a esperarte aquí.-"_

La reportera no dijo nada más, se quedó parada, en el medio de la plataforma junto a su amigo, los dos observando a la mujer del mono azul traspasar la puerta del refugio ciento catorce con un bolso de lona a medio llenar colgando de su hombro.

Piper y Nick se quedaron vigilando la entrada mientras Lena se tomaba su tiempo. No era probable, pero alguno de los muchachos de Malone podía intentar volver a casa. Cuando por fin salió, Azul cargaba la bolsa de lona repleta, colgando contra su lado izquierdo. Se había cruzado la escopeta en el pecho, enganchándola a la bandolera.

 _"-Podemos irnos.-"_

El tono seco en la voz de Lena despertó una mueca de seriedad en el rostro de Valentine. No lograba entender del todo la tensión que rodeaba a la mujer del pipboy, pero confiaba en Piper, y decidió guardarse sus preguntas para otro momento.

Los tres se encontraban de vuelta tras la seguridad de los muros de Diamond City antes del amanecer. Lena apenas había dicho una palabra en todo el trayecto. Nick y Piper decidieron descansar un rato y darle la oportunidad a la mujer para que se recobrara. Además, el detective no quería mantener a Ellie preocupada por más tiempo. Se despidió de ellas en la puerta de Publick ocurrences y se perdió por las callejuelas camino a su oficina.

Nat dormía en su habitación improvisada debajo de las escaleras, separada del resto de la casa por una mampara de madera que le dejaba algo de privacidad. Albóndiga se había acercado a la puerta ni bien las había escuchado, agachando las orejas y moviendo la cola en cuanto vio a su compañera atravesar el umbral. Lena dejó sus cosas al costado de la entrada y se acomodó en el sofá mientras se quitaba la protección de cuero de la pierna herida.

 _"-¿No deberíamos traer al doctor Sun para que le diera un vistazo a tu hombro, Piper?-"_

La reportera desanudaba la bufanda de su cuello mientras espiaba por detrás de la placa de madera cersiorándose de que su hermana estaba ahí, durmiendo, segura entre las paredes del hogar que compartían.

 _"-En unas horas. No tardamos nada en inyectar el estimulante. No tendría por que complicarse... gracias a tus delicados primeros auxilios.-"_

Lena agachó la cabeza.

" _-Yo... lo siento Piper. El plomo, si queda dentro... es que el estimulante. Mira mi pierna... cuando fui descuidada...-"_

 _"-¡Ea, Azul! ¡Estaba bromeando! Era lo que tenías que hacer. Además... Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.-"_

La reportera le sonrió dedicándole un guiño cómplice.

 _"-Vamos a descansar un poco, ¿Si? En cuanto nos sintamos mejor podemos hacerle una visita a Nick y ver cual es el siguiente paso. Pero ahora necesitas descansar.-"_

Lena se reclinó en el sofá, subiendo las piernas y dejándose caer a lo largo.

 _"-Sí. La verdad es que puedo dormir un par de horas...-"_

Azul estaba dormida en el momento en que terminó de decir la frase. Piper bajó de su habitación una manta y cubrió a su compañera. Se detuvo un momento mirando las facciones de la mujer y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cama tratando de no poner en palabras todo lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza, notó el calor subirle a la cara por segunda vez en el día.


	13. El hombre de la cicatriz

Piper sintió los golpes provenientes del techo de Publick Occurences. Se levantó de su cama y se vistió con los jeans y la camiseta que había arrojado sobre la silla la noche anterior. Chequeó la hora en su terminal.

 _Las cuatro de la tarde. No puede ser. ¿Cómo dormí tanto?_

Recordó los eventos de la noche anterior y se llevó una mano al hombro, la herida estaba cerrada. El estimulante había funcionado sin problemas, y apenas se veía una pequeña cicatriz. Tuvo la intención de encender un cigarrillo pero recordó a tiempo que estaba intentando dejarlo desde hacía casi una semana. Los golpes en el techo habían comenzado otra vez y se pregunto que rayos estaba pasando ahí fuera. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, hacia la azotea. Era un día de sol.

Se encontró a su huésped del otro lado, una de sus rodilla estaba apoyada sobre las chapas del techo mientras manipulaba un pequeño soplete portátil con habilidad. Se había anudado la parte superior de su mono a la cintura y solo vestía una camiseta sin mangas, unos guantes descubiertos de cuero gastado y unas gafas de soldar. A su alrededor había desparramado herramientas y retazos de metal y de algo que parecía ser caucho. El día era cálido a pesar de la época y la reportera pudo notar que la piel de Lena brillaba a causa del sudor.

 _"-¿Buenos días?-"_

Lena se giró al escuchar la voz, dejando a un costado el soplete y levantando las gafas por encima de su cabeza.

 _"¡Piper! ¿Te desperté? Lo siento, tuve que acomodar algunas planchas con el martillo... No me di cuenta del ruido que estaba haciendo.-"_

La chica miraba hacia el despliegue que su invitada tenía montado alrededor.

 _"-¿Qué se supone que estoy viendo, Azul? Creo que mi cerebro todavía sigue algo dormido...-"_

Lena se acercó hacia la puerta removiéndose los guantes.

 _"-Oh... Estos días que pasé en tu sofá... Tu techo tenía algunos agujeros ¿Sabes? Pensé que podía hacer algo con eso, después de todo lo que hiciste por mí. Me diste un lugar para dormir sin apenas conocerme... ¡Incluso me preparaste el desayuno!-"_

La última frase la soltó con un tono jocoso que hizo que Piper dejara los ojos en blanco por un instante.

 _"-¿De dónde sacaste todas estas cosas? ¿De verdad te estás tomando tanto trabajo?... Yo, no sé que decir... ¡¿Cómo subiste hasta aquí?!-"_

La chica recordó de pronto que la puerta a la azotea estaba en su habitación. La habitación donde dormía. Semidesnuda. El calor se le agolpó en la cara. Se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre bastante molesta.

Lena tardó un momento en responder, un poco desorientada por el tono en que Piper había lanzado la última pregunta.

 _"-Bueno, ayer junté varias cosas antes de que dejaramos ese refugio. No podía seguir durmiendo así que llevé algunas al puesto de Arturo y con las chapas que conseguí hice el mejor trato que pude con Myrna. Esa mujer tiene caracter... aunque creo que al final le caí mejor, incluso me prestó esa escalera... que es por donde subí...-"_

Piper se sintió aliviada pero el color en su cara ya estaba ahí. Se giró con violencia hacia la puerta.

 _"-Voy a prepararnos algo de comer. Mejor que bajes ya ¿Soy yo o aquí hace demasiado calor?-"_

No terminó de hacer la pregunta y ya estaba dentro, apoyada contra la puerta, los ojos cerrados y y la cabeza recostada sobre el metal.

 _Dios Piper. ¿Qué te pasa? Acabas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara._

Lena se quedó de pie en medio de la azotea, los guantes de cuero entre sus manos, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada y preguntándose si la periodista siempre se despertaba de la misma manera.

Tardó un momento en bajar, no quería dejar el trabajo a medio terminar. Cuando atravesó la puerta de entrada de Publick Occurrences lo primero que sintió fue el olor agradable de algo comestible cocinándose sobre el fuego.

 _"-Podemos comer algo antes de visitar a Nick, no se tú pero yo gasté una buena cuota de energía anoche. En el refugio, quiero decir... Con todo eso de las balas volando sobre nuestras cabezas, ¿A que otra cosa me iba a referir? En fin...-"_

 _Oh. Por. Dios. Piper._

Azul la miró algo confundida. Le pareció que la reportera hablaba más rápido que lo habitual, si es que eso era posible.

 _"-Claro, solo voy a ocupar tu baño por un segundo, de verdad necesito un poco de agua-"_

Piper se mortificó internamente durante todo el tiempo que Lena pasó en el pequeño cuarto de aseo.

Las dos mujeres compartieron la comida con una charla distendida. Nat se había ido temprano a casa de Nina, no era día de escuela y según había dicho antes de salir, quería aprovecharlo bien. Albóndiga había decidio irse con ella. Aparentemente aquellos dos se estaban llevando cada vez mejor. En cuanto terminaron de comer marcharon hacia la oficina de Nick que estaba esperándolas desde hacía ya unas cuantas horas.

Ellie recibió a Piper con un sentido abrazo. La chica se notaba feliz por el regreso del detective sano y salvo. Era increíble el cambio en sus facciones de un día a otro, no quedaba rastro de angustia en su cara y se notaba que había podido descansar la noche anterior. Nick estaba revisando unas carpetas con un gesto serio, sus ojos se paseaban de un lado a otro del papel con rapidez. Lena había aceptado con naturalidad al hombre hecho de metal y quien sabía que más. Después de todo, había tenido que ametrallar a un sanguinario en sus primeros días en el yermo, Valentine era un cambio agradable. Además, Piper ya le había hablado brevemente de sus teorías sobre un supuesto Instituto y un ejército de sintéticos que había secuestrado a medio yermo, si la reportera podía confiar en él creyendo en las cosas que creía, Lena estaba más que convencida de que era de fiar.

Nick las invitó a sentarse delante de su escritorio.

 _"-Si no quieres que esté aquí, Azul, puedo esperar fuera.-"_

Lena sonrió hacia la reportera.

 _"-Todavía te debo esa historia ¿No es cierto? De esta forma solo voy a tener que contarlo una vez.-"_

La superviviente empezó su relato. Les contó sobre las noticias de los ataques a New York. La desesperación de ella y Nate por ponerse a salvo. La gente abandonando sus casas, la confusión y el miedo creciendo a cada segundo. Las bombas. El refugio.

Cuando se acercaba al momento en que Nate iba a morir, su voz comenzó a quebrarse. Piper la tomó de la mano sin pensarlo y antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho vió que Lena le sonreía, agradecida.

Nick la hizo detenerse en cada detalle que podía recordar. Le preguntó sobre cada palabra que los hombres habían soltado. La ayudó a recordar todo lo que pudo sobre el hombre de la cicatriz. Sus facciones. Su vestimenta. El pesado revolver que le quitó la vida a su compañero. Cuando terminó, el detective la observaba en silencio. Sacó un cigarrillo de su gabardina y lo encendió. Dio una larga pitada y dejó escapar el humo mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás. Estuvo un momento en esa posición, parecía ocupado en una idea. Después de unos cuantos segundos se giró hacia su secretaria.

 _"-Busca todo lo que tenemos sobre el caso Kellogg. La carpeta tiene que estar en el tercer archivador.-"_

Valentine se enfrascó en aquellos papeles en cuanto Ellie se los alcanzó.

 _"-Mmm, sí. Modus operandi... El arma, la cicatriz. La vestimenta. Todo tal cual como lo que describiste... dudo que sea coincidencia. Creo que éste es el hombre que viste.-"_

El detective levantó la mirada del expediente que tenía entre sus manos antes de soltar las últimas palabras.

 _"-Kellogg estuvo parando un tiempo en la ciudad. Ocupó la vieja casa al costado de la grada ¿Recuerdas Ellie? Sabemos de varios de sus trabajos sucios. Es un tipo duro, un mercenario, no tiene escrúpulos.-"_

Era la primera pista real que tenían. ¿Realmente podía ser ese hombre el que se había llevado a su hijo? Sintió el corazón salírsele del pecho.

 _"-¿Lena, verdad? ¿Está bien que te llame así? Escucha, voy a decirte lo que le digo a todos mis clientes, porque no pienso tratarte distinto. Tenemos una buena pista aquí, tienes que darme tiempo para trabajar sobre ella. No quiero que levantemos humo y perdamos un posible rastro. En otras palabras, vas a tener que dejarme esto a mí.-"_

La mujer se mordió los labios. Quería buscar su rifle y salir a disparar a todo lo que se le cruzase por delante pero algo dentro de ella la empujaba a confiar en Valentine. El detective había identificado al posible asesino con solo una descripción y un par de pistas sobre un revolver de alto calibre. Era evidente que sabía lo que hacía. Lena decidió darle el tiempo que le estaba pidiendo.


	14. Un favor para un soldado

Ya se contaban dos largas semanas desde aquel día en la oficina de Nick. El detective había estado siguiendo varias pistas sin resultado alguno y llevaba cuatro días fuera, a la caza de un posible rastro fresco del mercenario.

Piper obligó a Lena a quedarse en su sofá, la mujer intentó negarse y pagar una cama en el local de Vadim pero su anfitriona le había montado semejante escándalo que en adelante prefirió dejarse la columna en los resortes del sillón desvencijado para no tener que volver a pasar por algo así.

La reportera pronto aprendió que su invitada no podía estar demasiado tiempo sin algo que hacer. Después de terminar los arreglos del techo, había seguido por las paredes. Todos los muebles de la casa habían sido ajustados, encolados o modificados de alguna forma. Incluso el pequeño cuarto de aseo estaba ahora equipado con uno de sus artilugios. La periodista no entendía muy bien lo que había hecho, pero después de un montón de caños, algo con la cocina y una especie de bomba de presión, tenía una ducha en su propia casa ¡Y caliente! No podía creer que ya no tenía que volver a los horribles baños de la ciudad.

La mejor parte era lo bien que la superviviente se llevaba con Nat. Piper siempre estaba preocupada por su pequeña hermana. Se espantaba cada vez que creía que la niña estaba siguiendo sus pasos porque se consideraba una mala influencia. Quería mantenerla a salvo y más de una vez buscaba poner un poco de distancia con la esperanza de que la chica no copiara sus formas. Verla alrededor de Lena la llenaba de tranquilidad. Nat quería entender cada cosa que la mujer hacía. La seguía por toda la casa ayudándole a cargar las pilas de herramientas de un lado a otro. Lo preguntaba todo, no quería dejar nada fuera. Azul respondía cada pregunta con una sonrisa. Tenía una paciencia envidiable y, cuando estaba con Nat, a Piper le parecía que era el único momento en el día en que no estaba pensando en Nick y en el rastro que el detective estaba persiguiendo.

Albóndiga se estaba acostumbrando a la buena vida. Se le notaba que empezaba a ganar peso. El perro se había hecho de un rincón en el cuarto de la niña y ya se sentía de la casa. Lena podía notárselo en la mirada despreocupada de su peludo compañero cada vez que ella salía por un momento. Ya no necesitaba tenerla todo el tiempo vigilada.

No era una forma desagradable de vivir, en un mundo donde todo buscaba matarte durante la mayor parte del tiempo, la seguridad que proveían los muros de Diamond City era invaluable. Pero la mujer del refugio no se había permitido bajar la guardia. Con excusas de conseguir una pieza faltante, o encontrar un mejor trato, solía escaparse para recorrer las ruinas de Boston. Cada tanto se cruzaba con alguna caravana en viaje y conseguía algo interesante o rebuscaba en los viejos edificios para volver a la ciudad cargando todo el peso que podía. A Piper le desesperaba un poco ver que Lena arriesgaba su vida por un teléfono inservible o una placa de metal oxidada, pero sabía que lo necesitaba, Azul todavía se estaba haciendo a esa nueva realidad... y además, sabía que la mujer manejaba ese rifle como los dioses.

Era mediodía y Lena volvía a casa con su botín trabajosamente rescatado de las ruinas de la ciudad. Había conseguido una resma de papel cerrada, Piper iba a alucinar. Un muchacho estaba sentado en el sofá de Publick Occurrences. La reportera estaba de pie, a unos metros, interrogándolo no muy sutilmente. El chico se levantó como un resorte cuando la puerta se abrió y se descubrió la cabeza, haciendo un gesto hacía Lena. El sombrero que tenía en las manos era del estilo que los Minutemen solían usar y el rifle láser apostado a un costado del sillón terminaba de aclarar el asunto, parecía que Preston estaba ampliando las filas nuevamente. Bien por él.

 _"-¿Señorita Lena? Soy Mattew. El General Garvey me pidió que le entregara un mensaje.-"_

Lena descargó el pesado bolso de su hombro dejándolo a un costado de la puerta.

 _"-¿Está todo bien? ¿Algún problema?-"_

El chico carraspeó.

 _"-Bueno, cuando dejé Sanctuary estaban todos bien... Pero los saqueadores, parece que se han empecinado en intentar matarnos a todos. No dejan de atacar. Preston quiere intentar barrer el campamento que han montado en la estación. Nos a enviado a mí y al otro recluta por ayuda... Necesitamos un par de rifles más si queremos sacarnos a esos tipos de encima.-"_

Piper escuchaba sin hacer un gesto.

 _"-Entiendo. Bien, dame una hora para preparar mis cosas y encuentrame en la entrada. Partimos de inmediato hacia allí.-"_

El miliciano juntó sus cosas apurado y saludando a Piper con un gesto tímido, desapareció tras la puerta.

 _"-Entonces te vas ¿Eh?. ¿Así sin más? Chica del ejército al rescate ¿Verdad?-"_

La frase sonó mucho peor que en su cabeza, pero ya la había soltado.

 _"-Esa gente me salvó la vida. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras los masacran. Además, esperar aquí por Valentine me está volviendo loca.-"_

La reportera tomó su gabardina roja que colgaba cerca de la puerta.

 _"-Pues no se diga más. Sanctuary allá vamos.-"_

Lena la observó. En su metro y medio y poco más había más determinación que en cualquier otra persona en toda la ciudad. A pesar de que no llevaban todavía tres semanas de conocerse, Piper había crecido en su interior. El tiempo no tenía el mismo significado en el mundo en que ahora vivía. Cada día podía ser el último y todo era más intenso. Las dos semanas pasadas en la relativa tranquilidad de Diamond City le habían calado hondo.

 _"-No. No voy a arriesgarte. No tengo idea a que voy. Nat te necesita aquí y yo también. Si Nick vuelve quiero que me envíes inmediatamente un mensaje. No voy a tardar en volver.-"_

Lena pudo notar el brillo furioso en los ojos de la periodista. Odiaba que le dieran órdenes, pero esta vez Azul no pensaba dejar que se saliese con la suya. Todavía tenía fresco el recuerdo del rescate de Nick, la reportera alcanzada por una bala y toda la culpa que había sentido cuando la vio caer detrás de esas bolsas de cemento. Aquella vez habían tenido mucha suerte. Piper se quedaba, fin de la discusión.

No fue una charla fácil, hay que decirlo. Convencer a la chica de la gabardina roja le había tomado casi todas sus energías, pero al final, había aceptado. Se habían despedido dentro de Publick Occurrences, Piper estaba demasiado enojada como para acompañarla hasta las puertas de la ciudad.

Albóndiga parecía contento de volver a pisar la carretera, se adelantaba a los saltos y paraba a revolcarse en cada olor que encontraba. El nuevo recluta resultó ser bastante silencioso, apenas decía frases de más de tres palabras.

El viaje hasta Sanctuary Hills fue sorpresivamente tranquilo. Acompañaron a una caravana bien armada hasta el pequeño restaurante de Trudy, donde fueron bien recibidos. Parecía que Patrick estaba recuperándose bien. Ganaron algunas horas de sueño y no tardaron en volver al camino. Llegaron al puente antes del mediodía, venían cuidándose de no alertar a los saqueadores que habían decidido levantar un precario campamento en la vieja estación Rocket.

Preston había hecho un buen trabajo asegurando el perímetro. Habían levantado un medio muro alrededor de las dos casas cercanas al puente. Una pequeña caseta construida sobre una plataforma de madera se usaba como puesto de vigía justo en la entrada del barrio. De alguna manera, habían conseguido montar una torreta sobre uno de los techos de las casas barricadas. De momento, estaban seguros. Lena encontró a Mama Murphy en uno de los jardines traseros trabajando en un pequeño vivero. Algunos macetones ya estaban plantados, parecía que el grupo estaba decidido a echar raíces. Los reencuentros fueron la mejor parte del día. Comieron todos juntos alrededor de la espaciosa mesa de la casita celeste. La mujer del pipboy se sentía feliz de tener la oportunidad de estar nuevamente reunida con sus compañeros.

El General había llamado a Lena aparte. En una de las habitaciónes tenían armada una especie de sala de mando. Un tosco mapa de la zona que los rodeaba estaba estirado sobre una robusta mesa de madera. En los estantes acoplados a las paredes, podían verse algunas armas, algo de munición, ropa y medicina. Lena se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Garvey ocupó otro.

 _"-No sé cómo lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que ibas a volver a ayudarnos.-"_

La mujer le sonrió. Sabía que Preston se ponía un poco incómodo cuando hacía esa clase de declaraciones.

 _"-Bueno, no iba a dejar tirados a quienes me salvaron el trasero. No soy tan mala como parezco.-"_

El General se levantó y se arrimó al escritorio bajo la ventana tapiada de la habitación. De uno de los cajones sacó una botella de whisky sin abrir y un par de vasos.

 _"-Sé que barrer ese campamento con tu ayuda va a ser infinitamente más fácil. Vamos, incluso se que si quisieras te los cargarías a todos sola. Te vi en acción. No era la primera vez que entrabas en combate y lo dejaste claro.-"_

Lena aceptó la generosa medida de whisky que Preston le alcanzó.

 _"-Pero para serte completamente sincero, no es solo por eso por lo que te llamé... Me costó mucho superar el hecho de que por un momento, yo era el único Minutemen que quedaba en pie.-"_

Garvey volvió a sentarse con su vaso en la mano.

 _"-Pero cuando por fin pude asimilarlo entendí que no podía rendirme justo ahora. La gente en el yermo necesita alguien de su lado. La vida aquí fuera es tan jodidamente difícil... y nadie está intentando hacer nada por mejorarla... Excepto tú.-"_

Lena se tomó el cumplido con bastante vergüenza.

" _-Preston... hay mucha gente ahí fuera dispuesta a mejorar las cosas. Tú mismo eres el ejemplo perfecto. Yo solo hago lo que creo correcto y no soy la única, hay mucha gente así.-"_

El General la escuchaba con paciencia.

 _"-No, Lena. No entiendes. Es diferente. Hay algo en ti que te lleva a frenar por el camino. A intentar saber que pasa ahí delante. A intervenir... La gente ya no tiene esa costumbre, porque es una costumbre que te lleva a la tumba rápidamente. Pero tú la tienes, y además tienes la habilidad necesaria para sobrevivir.-"_

La mujer se quedó en silencio, presentía que su amigo estaba tratando de decirle algo más.

 _"-Yo soy un soldado. No soy un General. Cuando Becker murió los Minutemen se terminaron dispersando. Mi grupo comenzó a llamarme así... pero lo cierto es que no eramos más que un puñado intentando sobrevivir. Los dejé, sabía que necesitaban un líder, alguien que les mostrara el camino. Pero yo no soy ese tipo de líder, Lena. Sí, puedo llevar a mis hombres a la batalla y sé que van a seguirme. Pero pensar en grande... Ver el panorama general de la situación... No es lo mío.-"_

Preston volvió a levantarse. Dio unos pasos alrededor de la mesa en medio de la habitación.

 _"-Lo que estoy intentando decir es que quiero que los Minutemen vuelvan a ser lo que alguna vez fueron y sé que no puedo lograrlo sin tu ayuda. Quiero que te unas a nosotros y no solo eso, quiero que tomes el mando.-"_

Fue una larga charla la que siguió a aquel pedido que Preston Garvey le hizo a la única superviviente del refugio ciento once. Lena escuchó a su compañero hablarle sobre lo que quería empezar. Sobre la gente que quería salvar, los asentamientos que quería unir, la esperanza que quería defender. La mujer poco a poco fue creyendo en sus palabras. Cuando dejó aquella habitación convertida en la flamante General de los Minutemen sintió que, a pesar de que no tenía mucha idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo, ese era el camino correcto.


	15. Revelaciones

Poco más de un mes había pasado desde la última vez que Lena estuvo en Diamond City. El viaje se alargó bastante más de la cuenta. Junto a Preston y a los nuevos reclutas se habían dedicado las últimas semanas a asegurar una ruta hasta la ciudad. Un par de asentamientos aceptaron la protección de los Minutemen e incluso varios hombres y mujeres habían pasado a engrosar las fuerzas de la renacida milicia. Cuando algo funcionaba en la Commonwealth, las noticias no tardaban demasiado en viajar, el rumor de que estaban de vuelta y las historias sobre sus últimas hazañas ya circulaban entre los pobladores del yermo.

Piper Wright calentaba una jarra de café negro sobre la pequeña cocina de Publick Occurrences. El último mes se le había antojado excesivamente tedioso. Todavía sentía por dentro la furia que Lena le había despertado aquel día cuando marchó prohibiéndole que la acompañara. No entendía muy bien por qué le había caído tan mal. En un principio lo achacó al innegable hecho de que odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, y sobre todo, que le dijeran lo que no podía hacer. pero después de una semana de mal humor empezó a preguntarse si detrás de su enojo no pasaba algo más.

El hecho de que Lena llevase un mes fuera sin siquiera enviar un mensaje no había mejorado el humor de Piper. La busqueda de Kellogg seguía estancada y como esa era la única excusa que la reportera aceptaba para una posible comunicación con la superviviente, llevaban más de un mes sin hablar. La periodista estaba llenando su taza de café cuando sintió que la puerta de entrada se abría. Probablemente Nat ya volvía de casa de Nina aunque no solía hacerlo tan temprano. Cuando se giró y la vio, casi deja escapar la taza de entre sus manos. Ahí estaba ella. La misma sonrisa, como si acabara de salir por esa puerta y solo estuviese volviendo por algo olvidado. Llevaba la parte superior del mono atado a la cintura a pesar del frío, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba acalorada. La vio dejar una pesada mochila al costado de la puerta y automáticamente quitarse la bandolera y colgarla del gancho en la pared. Siempre sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de sonreir.

 _"-¿Que no vas a darme un poco de amor, Piper?-"_

La pregunta la atrapó con la guardia baja. Sintió como una mueca estúpida se le iba formando en la cara y se odió tremendamente. Quería estar enojada. Quería darle su merecido, que se sintiera mal por haber desaparecido durante un mes entero y no haber sido capaz de enviar un simple mensaje con una caravana, u obligar a alguno de sus nuevos acólitos a que viajara a la ciudad con un papel entre los dientes. Algo. Piper trato de sonar indiferente.

 _"-Bueno, bueno. Mira lo que acaba de traer la tormenta radioactiva a Diamond City. La flamante General de los Minutemen en mi humilde periódico.-"_

Lena le sonrió. La alegría que le causaba tener a la reportera frente a ella otra vez no le dejaba percatarse del tono demandante ni de la chispa amenazante en aquella mirada. No tenía idea de que estaba en peligro.

Piper sirvió una segunda taza de café y se la alcanzó. La mujer del refugio se había sentado en su sofá preferido mientras se masajeaba la vieja herida en su muslo. De alguna forma esa pierna nunca le había quedado del todo bien, era un recuerdo constante de la bienvenida que la Commonwealth había sabido darle tan solo un par de meses atrás.

 _"-Te recordaba un poco más verborrágica Piper... a decir verdad, no solo un poco...-"_

La chica del papel en la gorra la fulminó con la mirada.

 _"-Eres una idiota, ¿Lo sabes verdad? Una idiota total.-"_

La cara de Lena se ensombreció. _"-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Nat está bien?-"_

Piper se movía de un lado a otro.

 _"-Claro que está bien, ¿Pero eso realmente te importa? Un mes, Azul. Después de lo que pasamos, se que no llevabamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos pero creí que te importabamos, que había una amistad aquí o algo parecido, ¿Sabes? Te fuiste diciendo que no ibas a tardar y no volví a saber nada de nada.-"_

Lena sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, si algo caracterizaba a la reportera es que no muchas noticias se le escapaban, como acababa de demostrar llamándola por su nuevo rango... pero estaba entendiendo el punto. A decir verdad, esta era la primera vez en semanas que paraba. Desde aquel día en que barrieron el campamento de saqueadores de la estación no se habían quedado quietos. Siempre había un asentamiento que ayudar por el camino, una caravana que defender, provisiones que rebuscar, defensas que construir. Había sido intenso. No es que se hubiera olvidado de las hermanas Wright ni mucho menos, todos los días las recordaba. Era solo que había estado tremendamente ocupada. Se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de que había actuado mal, había lastimado a Piper.

La puerta roja de Publick Occurrence se abrió de golpe. Nat atravesó el umbral a toda velocidad saltando sobre la recién llegada.

 _"-¡Lena!¡Sabía que no te habías olvidado de nosotras!"-_

La sonrisa en la cara de la chica le estrujó un poco más el corazón a la superviviente. Realmente había sido una idiota. La niña llevaba un mes esperando noticias.

 _"-Albóndiga fue a buscarme a lo de Nina. ¡Siempre sabe donde estoy!-"_

Lena apoyó la taza, ya casi vacía gracias a la embestida de la chica, sobre la mesa ratona.

 _"-Dame un minuto, Nat. Tengo algo para ti.-"_

La mujer se levantó y camino hasta su equipaje. Pasó un momento revolviendo entre sus cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

 _"-Está prácticamente sin usar. Y completo. Cuando lo vi supe inmediatamente que tenía que traértelo.-"_

Le alcanzó un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto en tela a la pequeña. Cuando lo abrió, Nat no podía dejar de sonreir.

 _"-En mi tiempo eran las mejores. Es un set de herramientas H &H, no son muchas piezas pero para empezar tiene todo lo que puedas necesitar. Alguien tiene que ser capaz de mantener en pie esta casa y tú y yo sabemos que tu hermana no va a ser la que lo haga."_

La niña se abrazó a su cintura con fuerza. Lena apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo con cariño. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia Piper supo que la reportera estaba un poco menos enojada.

Esa noche fueron todos a cenar los clásicos tallarines de Takashashi. Incluso Albóndiga tuvo su ración. Lena se esforzó en aplacar cada ataque de su combativa reportera. La chica de la gabardina roja todavía estaba bastante molesta, pero por suerte la paciencia era una de sus virtudes. Además, había que decirlo, se lo tenía bien merecido.

La mujer entretuvo a su cautiva audiencia con algunas historias de las últimas semanas. Nat no paraba de hacer preguntas, como siempre y Piper miraba a la niña con preocupación. Todavía le aterraba cuando la chica se sentía atraída por ideas peligrosas.

Cuando ya no podían comer un bol más de tallarines, volvieron a casa. Nat no tardó en irse a la cama y Albóndiga tardó todavía menos en seguirla. Las dos mujeres se sentaron en el viejo sofá cada una con una taza de café entre sus manos.

 _"-También me acordé de ti por el camino, Piper.-"_

La periodista la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

 _"-Si crees que te vas a librar de mi malhumor con un par de destornilladores no tienes idea de que terreno estás pisando...-"_

Lena sonrió. Verla con el seño fruncido y la mirada encendida le causaba un poco de ternura... cuando no la asustaba, claro.

 _"-Bueno, esto no es un destornillador precisamente... ni busca comprar ningún perdón que no me gane de buena fe... Pero quizás pueda quitarte un poco de toda esa seriedad que tienes en la cara.-"_

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de madera, evidentemente hecha a mano y la abrió delante de la reportera. Un brillante bolígrafo de plata descansaba sobre un retazo de paño negro. Piper no se resistió a tomarlo. Cuando lo miró al detalle pudo leer grabado en letras desiguales su nombre completo. _Piper Wright_. En su vida le habían dado algo igual, era perfecto. No pudo disimular la ilusión que le hacía aquel regalo.

 _"-Sigues siendo una idiota. Una idiota con buen gusto, pero una idiota al fin.-"_

Lena dejó la cajita a un costado.

 _"-Quería agradecerte de alguna manera lo que hiciste por mí. Me abriste tu casa, tu familia, confiaste en mí desde el primer momento. Cuando llegué a Diamond City todavía no entendía muy bien como funcionaba este mundo. Este último mes ahí fuera me hizo apreciar todavía más lo que hiciste por mí. No queda mucha gente que ponga por delante a los demás, ni que arriesgue su propia integridad por ayudar a alguien. Me alegro mucho de haberte encontrado, Pipes.-"_

El calor había vuelto. La reportera sentía su cara encendiéndose.

 _Pipes. Me gusta como lo hace sonar._

La idea se le cruzó fugaz por la cabeza.

 _"-Puff... Vas a hacer que me arrepienta de haberte dejado dormir en este sofá con tanta cursilería, Azul... Gracias a ti también... por lo que hiciste ahí con Nat. Eso fue importante para ella, y para mí también. En fin. Voy a dejarte descansar un poco, tienes que estar agotada, y lo cierto es que yo también puedo dormir algunas horas.-"_

Las palabras se le amontonaron una detrás de otra. Antes de que Lena pudiera decir mucho más, la periodista se había escapado hacia su habitación.

La superviviente del refugio realmente estaba cansada. Un mes viviendo a la intemperie sin poder bajar la guardia, corriendo de problema en problema, un mes demasiado intenso que la habían dejado con una considerable deuda de sueño. No tardó mucho en empezar a saldarla sobre el sillón de Publick Occurrences. Piper en cambio, tardó bastante más en dormirse. Sintiendo los suaves ronquidos que venían de escaleras abajo, estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos hasta casi el amanecer. Las primeras luces del día la encontraron con la mirada fija en el plateado bolígrafo que descansaba en su mesa de noche.

Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba estar cerca de Lena.


	16. La noche de Goodneighbor

Lena se había tomado unos días de descanso para quitarse de encima el cansancio que arrastraba de pasar tantos días en la carretera. También se había puesto al día con Nick, que tenía algunas buenas ideas sobre dónde podía encontrar información que lo pusiera otra vez tras el rastro de Kellogg. Piper parecía por fin haberle perdonado el mes de ausencia sin aviso que le había hecho pasar. Todo parecía estar donde tenía que estar. Sí, seguía pensando en Shaun cada día, seguía recordando la muerte de Nate. Pero a pesar de que apenas habían transcurrido dos meses, toda su vida anterior empezaba a sentirse como si realmente la hubiera vivido hacía doscientos años atrás en el tiempo. Era bastante increíble la capacidad humana de adaptarse a cualquier situación solo por sobrevivir.

Cuando atravesó la puerta roja lo primero que escuchó fue a la reportera en su habitación, castigando con ganas las teclas de su antiguo terminal.

 _"-¿Una buena historia ahí arriba, Pipes?-"_

Lo cierto es que después de aquella noche del bolígrafo, Piper necesitaba con urgencia una distracción.

 _"-Creo que voy a tener que acercarme a Goodneighbor, mal que me pese...-"_

Le contestó mientras bajaba las escaleras de madera.

 _"-Necesito confirmar cierta información... y ese agujero es el final del camino.-"_

La periodista llevaba un par de semanas detrás de una nueva historia. Algo relacionado con el tráfico humano. Sonaba peligroso pero no había querido explicarse más y Lena no iba a ser quien la presionara.

 _"-¿Ese lugar no es algo así como el peor para visitar?-"_

Piper estaba concentrada en remover el papel de uno de sus caramelos.

 _"-Sí, sí lo es. Pero soy una chica grande con una pistola grande también y se cuidarme bien. Además, es el único lugar donde puedo conseguir la información.-"_

 _"-Muy bien. Goodneighbor es entonces. Ni sueñes que te vas a librar de mí-"_

Los ojos de la reportera se encendieron, amenazantes.

 _"-Sabes, realmente podría decir unas cuantas cosas sobre esta situación. Empezando por el hecho de que la paridad en esta relación no estaría funcionando muy bien.-"_

Lena no se dió por aludida.

 _"-Yo nunca firmé eso...-"_

Nat estaba encantada con la idea de quedarse sola en casa por primera vez. Generalmente cuando Piper viajaba la niña dormía en lo de su amiga Nina, o se quedaba con Ellie cuando Nick no estaba en la oficina y había suficiente espacio. Pero esa vez su hermana por fin había aceptado. Suponía que el hecho de que Albóndiga iba a quedarse junto a ella pesaba bastante sobre la decisión. El perro no le sacaba un ojo de encima y siempre estaba a un paso, listo para protegerla.

Las dos mujeres salieron bien temprano por la mañana. La distancia no era mucha pero las ruinas siempre escondían algo. Una patrulla de saqueadores. Supermutantes. Perros salvajes. Lo que fuera. Había que tomárselo con calma y avanzar a paso lento y con todos los sentidos bien atentos.

Llegaron a las puertas pasando el mediodía. El viejo barrio amurallado se conservaba bastante entero. Toda clase de gente pululaba por la calle principal pero se notaba una mayoría de necrófagos en el asentamiento. Lena todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ver las terribles cicatrices que la radiación había dejado en sus caras, pero lo disimulaba con la mejor de las intenciones. El lugar no desprendía la vibra de seguridad que si lo hacía Diamond City, al contrario, cada callejón le ponía a la mujer del pipboy los pelos de punta.

Para el anochecer, Piper se había reunido en el viejo hotel con su contacto y aparentemente había conseguido lo que necesitaba porque estaba de buen humor. Era tarde ya para volver a la ciudad estadio y decidieron hacer noche en Goodneighbor.

 _"-Bueno, siempre podemos tomar unos tragos en el Third Rail. Es un antro pero al menos tiene buena música..-"_

Lena no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba sin sentarse en un bar a beber una copa y la idea le pareció atractiva. Las dos mujeres bajaron por el callejón y se internaron en aquel lugar.

El humo de cigarrillo se mezclaba con el brillo azul de las luces de neón que iluminaban el ambiente. El lugar había sido una vieja boca de metro. Varias caras se giraron cuando pisaron el último escalón. Detrás de la barra un señor mañoso bien pulido hacía las veces de barman. Mesas y sillas de diferentes tamaños, colores y formas llenaban el salón. Al fondo, una plataforma de concreto un poco levantada del suelo era el escenario y sobre el, una mujer de vestido rojo y piel clara se acomodaba con suavidad frente a un micrófono de pie. Cada par de ojos en la sala se posaba sobre ella. Entraban en el momento en que la voz de la atractiva mujer empezaba a llenar el lugar.

Todos hacían silencio en cuanto Magnolia acariciaba el micrófono.

 _I see you lookin' 'round the corner_  
 _Come on inside and pull up a chair_  
 _No need to feel like a stranger_  
 _Cause we're all a little strange in here._

Azul y Piper se acomodaron en una de las pocas mesas vacías después de pasar por la barra. El ambiente era denso, la clientela parecía de todo menos inofensiva. Lena no terminaba de relajarse pero la música era demasiado buena y por momentos se dejaba llevar. La reportera se sentía molesta y no entendía bien por qué. Tenía una cerveza casi fría en su mano, estaba bien acompañada y la música era de primera. Magnolia al micrófono era difícil de ignorar... y empezó a darse cuenta de que Lena lo había notado.

 _So sit down your pretty face_  
 _You came to the right place_  
 _Oh, where every night it starts once more_  
 _I'm telling you friend, your search is at an end_  
 _Cause I'm the one you're lookin' for._

Para Piper quedo claro que le estaba cantando a su compañera. Magnolia la había seguido con la mirada en cuanto la vio acercarse a la barra. Y ahora ni siquiera lo disimulaba, todo su lenguaje corporal apuntaba a la mujer del mono azul. La periodista empezó a notar que era lo que realmente le molestaba. En cuanto la canción terminó la cantante se arrimó con aire distendido a la mesa de las dos mujeres.

 _"-Piper... llevaba un tiempo sin verte por aquí. ¿Y tu amiga? Creo que no tengo el placer de conocerla... tiene una mirada peculiar.-"_

La chica del papel se sintió de pronto terriblemente incómoda.

 _"-Como siempre Magnolia, dejando a todos sin aliento con su boca... ¡Por la canción! Es una muy buena canción.-"_

La mujer del pipboy giró la cabeza hacia Piper riéndose divertida. La cantante se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa, quedando a una distancia demasiado corta de Lena.

 _"-Se nota que no eres de por aquí... dejame adivinar, tienes un aire... habilidoso por llamarlo así.-"_

Piper sentía un odio intenso subiéndole por el cuerpo. Se levantó de pronto, dejando su cerveza sobre la mesa con demasiada fuerza.

 _"-Voy a salir por un cigarrillo Azul, enseguida regreso.-"_

La mujer del mono la miró extrañada, no tenía idea sobre ese nuevo vicio de su compañera y la siguió con la mirada hasta que Magnolia volvió a hablarle casi al oído.

 _"-¿No te gustaría dar un paseo a ti también?-"_

Había sido descarado, casi obsceno. ¡Se le había tirado encima! Piper buscaba en su gabardina algún cigarrillo olvidado. Solo pudo encontrar el paquete casi vacío de sus gumdrops y sacando el último caramelo que quedaba arrojó el envoltorio con rabia al suelo. Se le venía a la cabeza la cara de Lena sonriendo mientras escuchaba la canción. Tenía un ataque de celos. Bajó por el callejón, enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Nunca se dio cuenta de los dos hombres que la seguían.

Piper levantó la cabeza. Estaba tan enojada. Se había alejado bastante de la entrada del bar sin apenas darse cuenta. Se dijo que mejor era volver, no quería preocupar a Lena. Si es que todavía estaba en el Third Rail y no se había ido corriendo a meterse bajo las sábanas de la cantante. Cuando intentó dar la vuelta, un hombre la sujeto con violencia del brazo arrojándola contra la pared. Trató de alcanzar su diez milímetros pero el matón la golpeó en toda la cara con su puño cerrado. Piper cayó al suelo, sangrando. El hombre la levantó del cabello y le puso un cuchillo en la garganta. La reportera apenas se atrevía a respirar.

 _"-No quiero que te hagas daño con esa pistola, linda...-"_

El tono era asqueroso. Sintió unas manos metiéndose entre su abrigo, buscando su arma.

 _"-Si te portas bien con nosotros, nosotros nos portamos bien contigo-"_

El peso del cuerpo la atrapó contra la pared, trató de resistirse pero el hombre apretó un poco más la hoja metálica contra su garganta. Cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Dejó de resistirse. No quería morir. Quería ver a Nat. Quería terminar de escribir la historia en la que estaba trabajando. Quería volver con Azul, terminar su cerveza, no importaba si se metía en los pantalones de Magnolia, le alcanzaba con tenerla cerca. Iba a cerrar los ojos y cuando todo terminase iba a encontrar la forma de sobrevivir.


	17. Impulsos homicidas

Lena se levantó de la mesa. Había tratado de excusarse con delicadeza pero tampoco le había importado demasiado. Magnolia le sonrió, dándose media vuelta para volver al escenario. Piper acababa de salir por la puerta con una mirada furiosa en su cara. _Voy a salir por un cigarrillo_ ¿Desde cuándo fumaba? Subió las escaleras que llevaban a la superficie con una inquietud creciente por dentro. A veces no la entendía. Todo estaba bien y de pronto ya no lo estaba.

No había rastros de la reportera. Se quedó un momento de pie, junto a la entrada del Third Rail tratando de recordar si le había dicho algo más. Un pequeño envoltorio de gumdrops le llamó la atención y comenzó a bajar hacia el callejón.

El segundo hombre parecía nervioso.

 _"-Venga ya, apura el trámite, campeón! ¡También quiero un poco de eso! ¡No voy a esperar toda la noche!-"_

Piper sentía las lágrimas corriéndole por la cara. El hombre encima suyo luchaba por quitarle los jeans mientras la sujetaba del pelo con tanta fuerza que la reportera creía que iba a arrancárselo todo de un solo tirón. Le paseaba la lengua por su cuello parando cada poco para mirarla y sonreírle con intención. Podía sentirlo duro a través de sus pantalones. Su estómago se daba vuelta cada vez que lo sentía jadear contra ella.

Lena dió la última vuelta para llegar al callejón. Los vio de frente. El hombre fornido sobre Piper. Notó la sangre en el rostro de la reportera y escuchó el llanto ahogado que apenas le salía de la garganta. Algo en su cabeza se apagó.

El machete atravesó en un corte limpio el cuello del que montaba guardia. Nunca tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El hombre que quedaba en pie miró sobre su hombro hacia su compañero que caía de rodillas al suelo tratando de taparse la impresionante herida con ambas manos. Un chorro de sangre se escapaba entre sus dedos. Lena soltó el machete. Piper sintió como el cuerpo que la atrapaba se movía violentamente hacía atrás. La superviviente del refugio ciento once lo había tomado del hombro haciéndolo girar sobre sus talones. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo desestabilizó con un violento puñetazo en el tabique. La nariz del matón estalló. Reaccionó devolviéndole a Lena un tremendo golpe sobre el ojo, cortándole la ceja por la mitad. La mujer no se inmutó. No lo sintió. Solo podía sentir rabia y solo podía ver la sangre frente a ella, escurriéndose desde el tabique roto. Con un movimiento mecánico volvió a cruzarle la cara y esta vez se encargó de que el tipo terminase en el suelo. Sus pensamientos se nublaron.

Lena estaba enceguecida, atrapando el cuerpo del hombre caído con sus piernas, golpeaba una y otra vez y sentía los nudillos reventar de dolor contra los huesos de aquel craneo. Los minutos pasaron. No podía quitar la vista de la masa ensangrentada que hacía momentos había sido un rostro. No podía dejar de bajar un puño tras otro. Un grito empezó a escucharse dentro de su cabeza. Piper. Piper lloraba, caída contra la pared. Sus manos comenzaron a frenarse, el hombre estaba muerto. Se arrastró hasta el rincón donde la reportera estaba acurrucada y la apretó entre sus brazos. La chica de la gabardina roja que no podía parar de llorar se hizo más diminuta aún tratando de desaparecer dentro del pecho de Azul.

Lena la había llevado hasta el hotel. Había pagado por un cuarto sin muchos problemas, nadie hacía preguntas en Goodneighbor, incluso cuando llevabas una muchacha herida en brazos. Solo se separó de ella por un instante, para conseguir algo de agua limpia. Le curó el golpe en su cara y después de acomodarla en la cama se acostó a su lado, abrazándola. Piper no hablaba. Lena no sabía bien que decir. Quería preguntarle si estaba bien, si le habían hecho daño, pero todas las preguntas le sonaban estúpidas. Claro que le habían hecho daño y estaban bien muertos por eso.

Piper despertó llorando. Azul todavía estaba ahí, abrazándola. La chica se había dormido, rendida de cansancio. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquel cuarto.

 _"-Shh, Pipes. Estamos bien. Estoy aquí. Estamos bien.-"_

Lena trataba de calmarla. Había estado toda la noche vigilando su respiración, estudiando las facciones en su cara, tragando la ira que le provocaba el doloroso corte que veía en su mejilla. Trató de hacerle comer algo, solo pudo lograr que bebiera un poco de agua. Piper volvió a dormirse y Azul no se movió.

Habían pasado todo un día en aquella habitación. La reportera apenas estuvo despierta algunas horas. Amanecían por segunda vez en el viejo cuarto del hotel Rexford, las dos seguían recostadas sobre la cama, abrazadas bajo una vieja manta.

 _"-Azul..-"_

La mujer se había acomodado boca arriba, mirando el techo. Piper estaba acurrucada a su costado.

 _"-Estoy aquí, Piper. Estamos bien.-"_

No sabía si era verdad.

 _"-Lo siento Azul... yo.. no sé que me pasó. Simplemente quería un momento a solas, no los ví. Estaba distraída... lo siento tanto..-"_

El cuerpo de Lena se tensó.

 _"-Piper, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Esos hijos de puta te atacaron. Dentro de una mierda de ciudad. Intentaron hacerte daño. ¿En que mundo algo así puede ser tu culpa?-"_

La reportera sentía las lágrimas volverle a los ojos.

 _"-En este, Azul.-"_

La rabia que había tratado de controlar durante toda la noche se le subió a la garganta otra vez. Tardó un momento para volver a aplacarla.

 _"-Entonces este mundo está peor de lo que se ve, Piper.-"_

La luz del mediodía ya entraba por la ventana. Lena apenas se había movido. No quería despertarla, quería que durmiese hasta que ya no llorase más. Piper despertó. Vio formarse el perfil de la mujer a contraluz, sus ojos abiertos, mirando hacia el techo. Estaba segura de que apenas había dormido algo en los últimos dos días. Recordó por qué estaban ahí y se le anudó la garganta. Se apretó contra el cuerpo de Azul tratando de borrar las imágenes de su cabeza. El corte sobre la ceja de Lena era profundo, Piper estiró una mano tratando de tocarlo.

 _"-Buen día, Pipes.-"_

Lena se giró, quedando frente a frente con la reportera.

 _"-Mmmh, Buen día.-"_

La chica del papel bajó la mirada y se encontró con las manos de Lena. Estaban destrozadas. Ni siquiera se había lavado bien las costras de sangre. Hasta creía que podía ver algo clavado en medio de sus nudillos.

 _"-Dios... Azul. Tenemos que hacer algo con eso...-"_

Piper se levantó sin esperar una respuesta. Arrimó la jarra de agua y el cazo que Lena había conseguido en la primera noche. Azul miraba como la reportera se arrodillaba al costado de la cama y con cuidado, le quitaba la sangre de la cara con un paño mojado. Cuando terminó siguió con sus manos, curándolas y vendándolas con suavidad.

La tarde estaba cayendo cuando las dos mujeres dejaron atrás aquel callejón. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a Diamond City, la seguridad de los muros les calmó un poco el ánimo. Nat trató de hacer preguntas pero se dio cuenta rápido de que no iba a conseguir muchas respuestas. Comieron algo y decidieron acostarse temprano.

Lena estaba tirada en el sofá, sintiendo como los nudillos le latían bajo las vendas. Le dolían, pero le gustaba ese dolor. Quería sentirlo. Le recordaba que los dos hijos de puta que habían intentado hacerle daño estaban muertos. Bien muertos. Se preguntó por un instante por qué se había enfurecido tanto y automáticamente se le vino a la mente el llanto de Piper atrapada contra esa pared. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y salir a golpear algo.

 _"-Azul...-"_

La voz de la reportera sonaba asustada. Se levantó y se asomó por las escaleras. La vio a punto de llorar otra vez.

 _"-¿Puedes dormir esta noche conmigo?-"_

Lena se metió bajó las sábanas y la abrazó con fuerza.

 _"-Estamos bien, Pipes.-"_

Sintió a la chica del papel quedarse poco a poco dormida entre sus brazos.


	18. Los años que tenemos

Azul no se había movido de Diamond City desde que habían llegado. Ni siquiera para recorrer las ruinas de los alrededores. Trataba de que la reportera no se diera cuenta pero no le quitaba un ojo de encima. Desde aquella noche en el callejón, Piper no podía dormir sola. Había sido un ataque horrible, era cierto. Pero la periodista se había criado en el yermo, sobrevivido a ataques mutantes, a saqueadores, a psicópatas adictos al jet. La violencia no solía amedrentarla. Y menos durante días y días. Lena se daba cuenta de que lo que había pasado aquella noche en Goodneighbor le había afectado mucho más que de costumbre. No sabía por qué y no se atrevía a sacar el tema. Se sentía impotente, sin saber bien como ayudar y por eso se mantenía siempre cerca, esperando que le dijera algo.

Piper había convencido a Lena de que se acercarse hasta la clínica del Dr. Sun para que le limpiara un poco la radiación de su sistema. Una tormenta había puesto el ambiente más venenoso que de costumbre y el cuerpo de la superviviente del refugio no toleraba tan bien la radiación como los que habían vivido toda su vida en el yermo. Cuando regresó a Publick Occurrences volvió a encontrarse a Mattew en el sofá, tartamudeando ante las preguntas de la reportera.

Los Minutemen seguían manteniendo la ruta hasta Diamond City relativamente segura. La granja cercana a Sanctuary había aceptado unirse a la red de asentamientos. Con ellos ya eran cuatro. La estación de Oberland y Graygarden estaban a bordo desde el primer día, y ahora la granja Abernathy se sumaba. Mattew le explicó a su General que Preston quería tomar el autocine y asegurar aun más la ruta. Y era una buena idea, si montaban un asentamiento ahí, las caravanas no iban a pasar más de un par de horas al descubierto. Tener la posibilidad de hacer varios descansos por el camino a veces podía suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Lena obligó a Mattew a aceptar las chapas para pagar por la hospitalidad de Vadim por una noche. Al día siguiente, temprano, marcharían hacía el autocine. El plan era limpiarlo y acondicionarlo básicamente. Preston iba a reunirse con ellos allí en tres días con dos reclutas frescos que iban a ser los primeros destinados al lugar. Tenía que preparar todo su equipo esta noche para partir al amanecer sin demora.  
Piper estaba inquieta, Azul notaba como la miraba cuando creía que no se daba cuenta. Era obvio que la reportera estaba mordiéndose los labios y no iba a darle la oportunidad de hablar primero.

 _"-Piper. ¿Tienes un momento?-"_

La chica se sentó en la vieja silla frente al sofá. Lena tenía la mesa ocupada con armas, munición y raciones. Estaba poniendo todo a punto.

 _"-Se que cada vez que estoy cerca tuyo termino metiéndote en problemas...-"_

A Piper no le estaba gustando hacia donde iba la frase.

 _"-Pero me gustaría que volvieras al camino conmigo. Si quieres acompañarme en esto, claro.-"_

La chica de la gabardina roja abrió la boca para soltar todo el discurso que ya tenía preparado con antelación y automáticamente volvió a cerrarla.

 _"-Eres una idiota, Azul. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-"_

Los tres salieron a la carretera con las luces del amanecer. Albóndiga hizo algunos intentos por seguirlos pero al final acató la orden y se quedó cuidando de Nat. No parecía molestarle mucho estar alrededor de la niña, de hecho, cada vez parecía molestarle menos. El día era uno de los buenos. Despejado y luminoso. Lena miraba de reojo a Piper, era perfecto verla sonreir otra vez. La luz le daba de frente y casi podía adivinar el verde de sus ojos haciéndose más claro. Nunca le había preguntado su edad. En su vieja vida, sabía de memoria las edades y fechas de nacimiento de todo su círculo cercano. Eran datos que se tenían que saber. Asi funcionaba. En este mundo, no sabía la edad de ninguna de las personas que había conocido. Ni siquiera sabía si era una pregunta que tenía respuesta, quizás ya no se estilaba contar cuantos años se llevaba vivo. Calculaba que Piper no podía sobrepasar los veinte años por mucho, definitivamente estaba entre los veintidos o veintitres y los... ¿Veinticinco? Su cabeza iba divagando, pero no sus sentidos. Era parte de ser diferente. Todo lo compartimentaba. El sonido, el olor, la visión, el pensamiento. Dentro suyo el orden tenía un sentido. Quizás por eso todavía no la habían matado por el camino.

Hicieron noche en el asentamiento de Graygarden. Aunque quedaban algunas horas de luz, no iban a seguir más lejos. Lena aprovechó para reforzar las defensas del lugar que estaba habitado por una colonia de robots mañosos. Solo tres de los ocupantes del asentamiento eran humanos. Piper se entretuvo haciendo preguntas a todo lo que estuvo dispuesto a responderle. Era felíz interrogando a la gente. Y a los robots, en este caso. Cuando sintió que tenía suficiente cantidad de material en su libreta, se fue a averiguar que es lo que hacia la General de los Minutemen.

Azul estaba sobre una de las plataformas de madera construidas sobre el techo. Habían conseguido en un control militar abandonado no muy lejos de ahí, un par de torretas que ahora mantenían el perímetro seguro. Una de ellas llevaba dando problemas desde hacía unos cuantos días. La superviviente estaba hurgando en su costal en busca de una tarjeta de repuesto que había arrancado de la carcasa de un viejo robot, en algún camino. Reparar torretas era uno de sus nuevos conocimientos adquiridos en el yermo. El mes que había pasado patrullando lo había aprovechado tambien para leer, cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Su costal siempre pesaba más de la cuenta no solo por la chatarra que solía juntar, si no por los libros ruinosos que arrastraba de acá para allá. Piper lo sabía. Le había ocupado la mitad de los archivadores de fuera con todo tipo de revistas, folletos y libros rescatados de las ruinas.

Subió a la plataforma con cuidado y la encontró agachada, con sus dedos metidos en el panel trasero de la torreta y una vieja revista abierta a sus pies.

 _"-¿Ya terminaste de interrogar a todo el asentamiento?-"_

A Piper le gustaba cuando la veía trabajar, con su mono anudado a la cintura, su vieja camiseta sin mangas y sus guantes de cuero. Le hacía recordar a las primeras semanas que habían estado en Diamond City.

 _"-No son interrogatorios, son entrevistas. Y si, ya tengo suficiente material para una buena historia.-"_

Piper espió las páginas amarillentas. Algo de electrónica militar. No entendió un párrafo.

 _"- Azul... Cómo sabías que ibas a necesitar esa revista?-"_

Lena seguía concentrada en la torreta.

 _"-Mattew lo mencionó esta mañana al pasar, antes de que salieramos, cuando estabamos decidiendo donde hacer noche...-"_

Siempre estaba atenta a todo. Era incapaz de perderse algo. A veces parecía demasiado, como si realmente tuviera una imposibilidad para olvidar detalles o para pasar por alto algunas cosas.

Lena no tardó mucho más en dejar a punto las defensas. Mattew tampoco perdía el tiempo, se había encargado de hacer un listado completo de las necesidades más apremiantes del asentamiento, había calentado la comida de los tres y acondicionado una pequeña habitación para la General. El chico era servicial. Siempre quería ser útil.

Piper durmió en su cama otra vez. Todavía le costaba dormir sola, Lena lo sabía y trataba de que el asunto fuera lo menos incómodo posible. Simplemente lo daba por hecho y la reportera parecía agradecérselo.

Salieron temprano de Graygarden y no tardaron demasiado en estar cerca del autocine. Lena había cambiado su viejo rifle de cerrojo por un cuidado rifle de caza que llevaba en sus manos desde hacía un buen rato. La madera estaba bien conservada y la mira calibrada. En la bandolera, cruzada en su pecho, la escopeta recortada.

Se acercaron al lugar atravesando el bosque seco. Parecía vacío. Lena iba por delante, se movía entre los autos oxidados con agilidad. Piper la seguía guardando cierta distancia y Mattew cerraba la marcha.

La superviviente sintió sus botas temblar. Ratatopos. Con una señal, los tres se subieron rápidamente a los restos de una camioneta y desde la altura, cubriéndose mutuamente las espaldas, no fue difícil acabar con toda la camada. Azul pronto se dio cuenta del error. Piper vió la cara de su compañera estremecerse. Una horda de necrófagos salvajes corría en dirección a ellos, al menos eran diez. Los tres saltaron de la camioneta y corrieron a toda prisa hasta el edificio del proyector. Mattew pateó la puerta y se precipitaron por las escaleras hacia la azotea. Algunos de los salvajes entraron al edificio. Piper disparaba su pistola contra los que se amontonaban bajo ellos, intentando entrar al edificio. Mattew y Lena trataban de mantener a raya a los que estaban llegando por las escaleras, habían empujado un viejo escritorio para barricar el hueco e intentaban que ninguno de ellos lograra saltarlo.

Una de las criaturas atrapó el brazo del joven miliciano, arrastrándolo hacia la horda. Lena sacó su machete del cinturón. Cortaba las extremidades de los salvajes con furia, tratando de liberar a Mattew que no paraba de gritar. Por fin pudó rescatarlo y tomándolo de las axilas lo arrastró hacia la azotea y se avalanzó sobre la puerta. Mattew se desangraba a sus pies.

 _"-¡Piper! ¡Necesitamos trabar esta puerta!-"_

Piper miró aterrada hacía el chico tirado en medio de un charco de sangre. Lograron apuntalar la entrada con una gruesa viga de madera. Lena buscaba frenéticamente la medicación en su costal, mientras la reportera seguía apoyada contra la puerta, al costado de la viga. El chico se desangraba. Azul le inyectó un estimulante en la terrible herida que tenía en el cuello. Trataba de parar el sangrado con sus manos, presionando un pañuelo con fuerza.

Mattew se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre y la hemorragia no frenaba. No habían pasado mas de dos minutos desde que Lena lo había sacado de entre los dientes de los salvajes cuando los ruidos de su garganta cesaron. Los ojos del miliciano estaban abiertos de par en par, estáticos mirando hacia el cielo. Lena puso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y comenzó la resucitación. Cada vez que presionaba, más sangre salía del cuerpo del muchacho a través de la herida abierta. La mujer no paraba. Piper vio las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. No entendía bien qué estaba haciendo Azul, el chico estaba muerto.

 _"-Azul...-"_

Lena trató de ayudarlo a respirar. La boca de Mattew estaba inundada en sangre.

 _"-Azul... Dios. Está muerto. Mírame. Para, para por favor. Mírame.-"_

La mujer tenía la cabeza gacha, clavada en el cuello abierto. No podía tener más de veinte años. Quizás. Tampoco a él le había preguntado su edad.

 _"-Estamos bien. Mírame. Estoy aquí-"_

La mujer levantó la mirada. Los ojos de Piper seguían brillando bajo el sol, claros como el agua.

 _"-Eso es, Azul. Estoy aquí-."_

Piper notó como abría y cerraba su mano con nerviosismo, apoyada todavía sobre el pecho del muchacho. Recordó el día del refugio. La mirada perdida de Lena. Sacó de su mochila una de sus camisetas y tapó la cara del joven miliciano.

Piper se encargó de terminar con los salvajes. Desde la seguridad de la azotea les disparó uno a uno. Desclavó una de las maderas que tapiaban las ventanas del edificio para cargarse a los pocos necrófagos que quedaban dentro, la mayoría ya mutilados por el machete furioso de Lena. Pasaron horas sentadas en aquel techo. Mirando la enorme pantalla muerta que tenían metros adelante. La mano de Azul poco a poco dejó de moverse. Piper se dió cuenta de que Lena la abría y cerraba intentando que dejase de temblar. Se dió cuenta de que cuando se perdía así era difícil traerla de vuelta, y en ese estado, Lena era vulnerable. Notó que en algún lugar ahí dentro, Azul la escuchaba y por momentos lograba conectar con su mirada.

Aquel día Lena tardó mucho tiempo en volver. Piper la esperó, hablándole de las películas que imaginaba se proyectaban en esas pantallas gigantes hacía doscientos años atrás. El sol ya estaba escondiéndose en el horizonte cuando Lena volvió.

 _"-Piper... ¿Qué edad tienes?-"_

La reportera miraba al chico tendido sobre la azotea, muerto sobre un charco de sangre.

 _"-Veinticuatro. ¿Y tu?-"_

Azul se giró hacia ella. _"-Creo que cumplí treinta y tres.-"_


	19. El beso roto

_"-Parece que vamos a tener lluvia-"_

Piper enrollaba las mantas y las enganchaba a su mochila. Lena no había dicho demasiado desde que estaban despiertas, todavía no habían bajado de la azotea. Mattew seguía ahí, cubierto por el saco de dormir de Azul.

 _"-Preston va a estar aquí mañana. Tengo que acondicionar este lugar.-"_

Se quedó por un momento mirando el cuerpo envuelto.

 _"-Me gustaría enterrarlo...-"_

La reportera miró hacia el saco que guardaba el cuerpo del chico, estaba cuidadosamente arrimado a una de las paredes. Había visto tantos cadáveres...Más cadáveres que gente viva. Tantas veces tuvo que apretar el gatillo, muchas contra otras personas. Siempre por sobrevivir pero nunca se le hacia liviano. La muerte de Mattew era peor aún, el joven recluta solo estaba intentando hacer algo bien. Casi nadie en el yermo moría ya por esa razón.

No tardaron demasiado en remover los cuerpos de los necrófagos salvajes del edificio. Un proyector enorme ocupaba gran parte de la segunda planta, abajo, lo que alguna vez había sido una tienda. Limpiar aquel desastre les tomó unas cuantas horas y no había quedado muy bien, pero tenía que alcanzar. Desde la segunda planta el rango de visión era aceptable y podían entrar algunas camas abajo, servía para empezar.

Lena pasó la tarde quitando algunas de las placas metálicas casi sueltas que cubrían la base de la gran pantalla y se encargó de asegurar todos los huecos de la pequeña tienda con ellas. Entre las dos bajaron a Mattew. Piper podía notar la angustia en su cara. Era obvio que se echaba la culpa por la muerte del chico. Valiéndose de una pala improvisada le cavó una tumba, en el bosque seco, sobre una pequeña colina. Tardo demasiado, quería que fuera profunda para que ninguna alimaña pudiese encontrarlo. Con dos gruesos palos de madera fabricó una cruz y la clavó sobre la tierra. No sabía por qué. Definitivamente ella no creía en esas cosas, y por supuesto no tenía idea de lo que Mattew creía, apenas sabía su nombre, que había estampado cuidadosamente con su cuchillo sobre la madera. Solo quería hacer algo por él después de haberlo dejado morir de esa manera.

Hacia el atardecer comenzó la lluvia. Era mejor quedarse bajo techo cuando el agua caía, sobre todo para Lena, la radiación no le caía muy bien. Piper extendió su saco de dormir de manera que las dos pudieran entrar sobre él. Tenían un par de mantas para cobijarse. Escuchaban la lluvia golpear contra la azotea de metal, Lena estaba boca arriba, la mirada fija en el techo, levantaba su mano por delante de su cabeza y la abría y cerraba metódicamente, casi sin enterarse de lo que hacía. Piper estaba tirada sobre su costado, mirando hacia la mujer.

 _"-¿Qué tiene tu mano?-"_

Lena giró su cabeza con un gesto de sorpresa. Tardó un poco en entender la pregunta de la reportera.

 _"-Nada, Piper.-"_

La mujer terminó de acomodarse quedándo recostada de un lado, de frente a la chica de la gabardina roja. La mano que no había dejado de molestarle se posó sobre la cintura de su compañera. Piper la miraba directo a los ojos sin saber que pensar o como reaccionar. Sintió como Lena la atraía hacia ella, rodeándola con su brazo. Su boca pegada a los gruesos labios de aquella mujer. Podía notar sus latidos estallar dentro de su pecho.

Lena la besó, acompañándo aquel beso con todo su cuerpo, trepándola hasta subírsele encima. Podía sentir la dureza del muslo de Azul entre sus piernas, la fuerza latente de esa mujer que la empujaba contra el suelo mientras su lengua se paseaba por todos lados dentro de su boca. Piper se abrazó alrededor de su cuello, de su piel clara manchada por suaves pecas. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el calor que se expandía desde su vientre hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo. No podía escuchar lo que pensaba, si es que lo estaba haciendo, solo podía sentir las ganas de Lena entre sus piernas, esas manos desanudando su abrigo con prisa, casi desesperación. Esos labios que bajaban recorriéndolo todo, plantándole besos en cada centímetro de su piel. Sintió los dedos hábiles desprendiendo los botones de sus jeans... No supo por qué paso lo que pasó. No tenía control sobre eso. Su mano bajó de golpe hasta encontrar la de Lena para frenarla. La mujer levantó la mirada, buscándola con sus ojos. Piper estaba llorando.

 _"-Oh Dios Piper... no. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.-"_

Se separó con prisa, apoyando su brazo al costado de la reportera y levantando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella.

 _"-Azul.. No... Estoy bien. No sé qué es. Quedate... no te vayas.-"_

Piper la retuvo entre sus piernas. La mujer no se movió.

 _"-Perdóname. No estaba pensando con claridad, después de todo lo que pasaste estos días, soy una idiota.-"_

La chica se había acurrucado al costado de Lena.

 _"-No. No es tu culpa. Yo... no soy muy normal con estas cosas. No se me dan muy bien.-"_

 _"-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-"_

 _"-Estar tan cerca de alguien. No me sale bien. Hay algo dentro mío... cuando lo intento, no sé como explicarlo...-"_

Lena seco las lágrimas de Piper con sus besos. Todo en este mundo estaba dañado. Todo estaba de alguna manera quebrado por dentro. La chica del papel no parecía ser la excepción. La abrazó despacio, apretándola contra su pecho. Quería hacerle bien. Todo el tiempo, Lena solo quería que algo estuviese bien.

Piper se despertó. Las noches empezaban a ser frías. Estaba sola sobre el saco de dormir, la oscuridad era densa y no tenía idea de que hora era. Estiró su mano para buscar el pequeño farol. Lena no estaba por ningún lado, había revisado la segunda planta e incluso la azotea. No estaba ahí. Estaba fuera. Se abrigó con su gabardina y el recuerdo de las manos de Azul quitándosela con desesperación la hizo estremecer. Tomó su pistola y salió a buscarla. Sabía bien donde iba a encontrarla.

Frente a la tierra removida, sobre la colina, Piper pudo distinguir la silueta de Lena remarcada por la débil luz de la luna. Tenía su escopeta recortada en una mano, colgando al costado de su cuerpo. Notó su cabeza inclinada, seguramente con la mirada fija sobre esa cruz de madera.

 _"-Azul. ¿Qué estas haciendo? Salir sin decir nada, a quien sabe que hora... ¿Pararte en el medio de una colina? ¿Tienes un deseo de muerte o qué?-"_

La reportera fue brusca. No podía seguir permitiendo que Lena se expusiera así. Iba a terminar mal perdiéndose de esa manera.

 _"-No sé que estoy haciendo, Piper. No tengo idea. Debería estar buscando a Shaun. Debería estar buscando a ese hijo de puta que se lo llevó. Y acá estoy, en el medio de la nada, dejando morir a un chico por ninguna razón. No se qué estoy haciendo..."-_

 _"-Estás tratando de arreglar las cosas. Eso es lo que siempre haces, Azul. Siempre estas reparando algo, porque de alguna manera siempre sabes como debería ser. No importa si es una persona, si es una torreta o si es el yermo entero. Algo dentro tuyo siempre está intentando que las cosas funcionen.-"_

 _"-No creo que esté haciéndolo bien, Pipes. Mira a este chico, ahogado en sangre solo por que no tuve cuidado. En cada lugar en el que estoy, algo malo sucede. Lo que te pasó a ti... lo que dejé que te pasara. Sé que estás mal, sé que ni siquiera puedes dormir bien.-"_

Piper estaba de pie junto a ella, mirándola. Cuando Lena empezó a hablar sintió ganas de correr. No quería escuchar esas cosas ni quería pensarlas. No quería explicar nada. Solo quería volver a su saco de dormir, abrazarla y esperar a que se hiciese de día.

 _"-No. No vayas por ahí. Lo que pasó... no tiene nada que ver con eso. No me hagas esto... por favor.-"_

Lena notó el tono quebrado de esa última frase, sintió el dolor escondido entre esas palabras. Dejo correr por unos segundos el silencio.

 _"-Voy... voy a arreglarlo Piper. Voy a poner todo esto bien, de alguna manera.-"_

La reportera tomó la mano de Azul mientras bajaban por la colina dejándo atras la tumba del joven miliciano.

 _"-Sé que vas a arreglarlo. Lo sé.-"_


	20. Rumores desde el cielo

La tierra olía a humedad. La madera seca del bosque se quejaba movida por el viento. Los crujidos de la hierba al paso de sus botas le hacían retener el aliento. Levantó la culata de su rifle de caza afirmándola sobre su hombro derecho. La mira se posó sobre un radociervo mediano. El animal levantó la cabeza. Un disparo cortó el aire y la criatura se desplomó sobre el suelo. Si los bosques muertos del yermo todavía tuvieran entre sus ramas pájaros como en aquel entonces, ese hubiera sido el momento en que Lena los habría visto levantarse en bandada hacia el cielo.

Se acercó con su cuchillo hasta la presa. Una hora pasó abriendo al animal y eligiendo las piezas de carne más sanas. No era bueno comer todo, había partes demasiado mutadas.

Tres días llevaban levantando defensas alrededor del edificio del autocine. Preston había llegado junto a los dos reclutas, puntual, como solía ser su costumbre. La noticia de Mattew había sido un golpe duro para los tres hombres pero Lena no pudo notar un solo reproche en sus miradas, aún cuando quería notarlo. Piper trabajaba a la par con los Minutemen, acarreando material desde los viejos galpones detrás de la pantalla o levantando barricadas bajo la amistosa guía de Preston. A todos les había quedado bastante claro que la reportera gozaba de una protección especial por parte de la General, no había sido necesario decir una palabra.

La carne se asaba sobre el fuego, acababa de caer la noche. Por la carretera una caravana formada por dos enormes brahamanes de carga y custodiada por media docena de hombres se acercaba al precario asentamiento. Los Minutemen no tardaron en ofrecerles un hueco para pasar la noche y un lugar alrededor de la fogata para que entrasen en calor y llenasen el estómago de carne y bebida. Las piezas que Lena había rescatado del animal eran abundantes aunque apenas alcanzó para satifacer el hambre de casi una docena de personas.

 _"-Se hacen llamar "La hermandad acero" o algo por el estilo. Si me preguntan a mí, otra panda de fanáticos, como si no nos sobrasen ya-"_

El guardia de la caravana hablaba mientras pelaba un hueso con sus manos.

 _"-Bajan de ese globo con sus pájaros de metal, vestidos hasta el cuello en esos trajes también de metal. Parece que el acero se las pone dura.-"_

El hombretón se reía como un niño. Se limpió la grasa de su cara con la manga de su chaqueta de cuero antes de empinar la botella de whisky que tenía a su costado.

 _"-¿Qué quieren en el viejo aeropuerto? ¿Cuando dices globo gigante estás hablando de un globo aerostático verdad?-"_

El tono de Lena era suave pero seguro. Piper estaba sentada a su lado, desmenuzando una multipapa en una pequeña tabla redonda de madera.

 _"-Bah, señora. ¿Cómo se eso? Ni puedo repetir esa palabra. Sé que es grande como todo el aeropuerto y está ahí arriba, flotando, anclado como un barco pero en el aire. Usan uno de esos pájaros metálicos para subir y bajar... ya sabe, como los que hay estrellados por todo el yermo, los de antes.-"_

 _Los de antes._ La mujer del refugio se perdió por un momento en cuanto escuchó la frase salir de entre los dientes del guardia que no había dejado de masticar ni por un momento. _Vertibirds. Son vertibirds operables._ "La hermandad acero" parecía tener acceso casi ilimitado a la tecnología militar de hace dos siglos, tecnología que Lena creía que ya no existía más.

El comerciante de la caravana tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego, jugueteando con una rama larga que usaba para mover las brasas aquí y allá. Era un hombre moreno, curtido. Una larga cicatriz le cruzaba el cuello en vertical, seguramente no había sido fácil salvarse de una herida así.

 _"Están locos. Son una banda de locos. Atacan todo lo que no les cierra. No solo atacan a los necrófagos salvajes... también a los que no lo son. Lo ví con mis propios ojos. Mataron a todo un grupo sin pestañar. Si mi cara hubiese estado quemada, tampoco estaría hoy acá."_

Lena vio de reojo como Piper levantaba la mirada. Lo que más admiraba en ella era su sentido de la justicia, por sobre todas las cosas. Cuando la chica sentía que algo estaba mal, no podía quedarse callada. Azul se lo agradecía, ese sentido del bien que tenía tan arraigado ya le había mostrado el norte en más de una vez.

 _"-¿Dónde pasó eso?¿Tienes idea de cuánta gente mataron o cuáles eran sus nombres?-"_

La reportera no había podido contenerse.

 _"-Mis hombres y yo estamos agradecidos por poder hacer noche aquí, no me malinterprete... pero usted es Piper Wright ¿Verdad? Del periódico de Diamond city. Mi padre me enseñó a leer de pequeño y esa es una costumbre que se queda pegada... siempre que encuentro sus artículos los leo, son buenos artículos... Pero yo no quiero tener problemas, y esos tipos cantan problema por todos los costados...-"_

Piper se estaba haciendo más famosa de lo que quería. Que el periódico terminaba recorriendo toda la Commonwealth, no era novedad, ella misma más de una vez llevaba tiradas hasta Bunker Hill... pero que la gente comenzara a asociar su cara con eso... eso ya no era tan bueno, no al menos para conseguir sus historias sin levantar demasiado la perdiz.

Los hombres de la caravana extendieron pieles y algunos sacos cerca del calor de las brasas. Lena organizó las guardias dando el primer turno a los jóvenes reclutas. Preston había sacado a la azotea un viejo sillón y estaba tirado en el, con un vaso de vodka, la mirada perdida en el firmamento. Era todo un cuadro romántico, pensó Lena, pero por esta vez iba a dejar tranquilo a su Coronel, ya mañana tendría tiempo de tomarle un poco el pelo.

Cuando se asomó al rincón debajo de la escalera que ella y Piper habían reclamado para pasar la noche, la encontró ya bajo las mantas. Se quitó las pesadas botas que llevaba y se acomó al lado de la reportera. La pierna le dolía hoy, la tenía flexionada y trataba de aflojarla masajeándola con su mano izquierda.

 _"-Espero que todo ese movimiento sea por tu pierna...-"_ La reportera la miró de reojo, haciéndole una mueca.

 _"-¡Piper!-"_

 _"-Un poco de humor, General. No dijiste una palabra más después de lo que contó ese comerciante.-"_

Lena la miró. Llevaba tres días pensando en su boca. No lo podía evitar. El recuerdo del beso se le aparecía en cualquier lugar. No le hacia gracia estar desconcentrada, el yermo no era un buen lugar para soñar despierta... No habían vuelto a hablar del tema, y Lena no pensaba hacerlo, no quería ver a Piper llorar. Si era posible no quería verlo nunca más en su vida. La reportera por su parte, se sentía avergonzada de lo que había pasado. De como la había frenado. De que no había podido evitar el llanto.

 _-"Voy a enviar un mensaje para Nat mañana, con la caravana. Puede que lleguemos antes nosotras, pero le gusta recibir esos mensajes...-"_

 _"-Preston va a pedirme mañana que vuelva a Sanctuary con él-"_

El tono fue serio, seco.

 _"-¿Otra de tus habilidades ocultas, eh Azul?¿Ahora eres una especie de óraculo de dos siglos?-"_

Por más seria que estuviera, Piper siempre le robaba una sonrisa. Sobre todo cuando se ponía un poco impertinente. Realmente disfrutaba esas conversaciones.

 _"-Preston no es muy enigmático. Creo que solo un Sigilante podría hacerlo más transparente.-"_

 _"-Voy a hacer de cuenta que entendí eso. Entonces... Sanctuary, ¿Verdad?-"_

Lena estiró la pierna dolorida, parecía que la vieja herida iba a darle la noche. Piper se levantó sin decir palabra, tomó algo de su bolso y haciéndole un gesto para que esperara, salió por la puerta. No tardó mucho en volver.

 _"-Es mejor si te bajas un poco los pantalones.-"_

 _"-Piper ¿Que cojones?-"_

 _"-¡Para los paños! ¡Azul! ¡Estos paños! ¡Calientes para tu pierna! ...Dios.-"_

La cara de Piper era de un solo color. Roja. Lena casi podía verla brillar bajo la luz del farol. Le hizo caso a su enfermera y terminó de bajar su mono. El calor le iba aflojando la pierna agarrotada lentamente.

 _"-¿Estas segura que quieres viajar conmigo, Piper?-"_

La chica estaba quedándose dormida, acurrucada a su costado.

 _"-Es lo que más quiero, Azul...-"_

Lo dijo apenas separando los labios, justo antes de que el sueño la venciera.


	21. Tu pasado y el mío

El vigía del puesto sobre el puente mandó a abrir las puertas en cuanto los vio llegar. Sanctuary ya parecía un verdadero asentamiento, el muro se levantaba a dos metros y medio del suelo, construido con los materiales que habían conseguido al desarmar por completo un gran galpón a unos pocos cientos de metros del barrio. Estaba bien apuntalado, una buena parte de los bosques secos de los alrededores habían sido talados para reforzarlo.

El asentamiento era de momento el cuartel general de los Minutemen. Preston Garvey le había pedido que lo acompañara, muchas caras nuevas querían ver a su General; no era bueno que los hombres no conocieran a quien daba las órdenes, el coronel tenía razón en eso.

Lena se encontró con una docena de reclutas ansiosos por conocerla. Piper tuvo que mantenerse alejada para no tentarse viendo a los milicianos pararse firmes y hacer el saludo de visera frente a Azul. Era demasiado para ella. Después de hablar con cada uno de los reclutas y asegurarse de que a todos les había preguntado por su nombre y por su edad, Lena fue a hacerle una visita a Mama Murphy. Quería presentarle a Piper.

La encontraron sentada en su silla favorita, con los ojos cerrados, dormitando.

 _"-Encontraste al buscador, en Diamond City... eso es bueno.-"_

 _"-Pensé que dormías Mama Murphy... Ella es Piper.-"_

 _"-Ahh... No. Ya estoy vieja hasta para dormir. Pero lo sigo intentando.-"_

A Piper le gustaba. Se sintió cómoda desde el principio con aquella extraña mujer.

 _"-Lo que dijiste antes... Te refieres a Nick ¿Verdad? Era a él a quién querías que encontrase.-"_

Lena se había sentado en un banco cercano a la anciana.

 _"-Sí, el te va a ayudar. Siempre buscando.-"_

Pasaron una larga tarde con la anciana, la mujer del refugio parecía disfrutar mucho de su compañía. Le habló de los caminos, de lo que había encontrado, le hizo miles de preguntas sobre plantas, bichos y demás cosas que se había encontrado en el yermo. Piper se dió cuenta de que Azul tenía una memoria casi fotográfica. Cuando había decidido enfocarse en algo, podía recordar al detalle.

Planeaban quedarse solo unos días. Lo suficiente para que Lena pudiera salir a patrullar con los nuevos un par de veces y quizás una práctica de tiro, algunos realmente lo necesitaban. Piper aprovechó bien el tiempo haciendo preguntas a todo el que se le cruzaba enfrente. Exceptuando a Marcy, como buena reportera que era, sabía de que pozo beber agua con solo una ojeada.

Habían demolido las casas que estaban demasiado deterioradas para ser utilizadas y las demás habían sido acondicionadas, salvo una; la casa del General. Estaba completamente tapiada. La chica de la gorra no paró de preguntar hasta que alguien le dijo que Mama Murphy le había pedido a Preston que esa casa estuviera fuera de los límites y todos sabían que cuando la anciana pedía algo era como una órden divina para el Coronel, así que la casa había sido tapiada y nadie ponía un pie ahí.

Llevaban ya tres días en el asentamiento. Piper apenas había tenido tiempo de ver a Lena. Todo el mundo quería pasar tiempo con ella, incluso Codsworth la perseguía incansable ofreciéndole todo el tiempo bebidas calientes o agua purificada. La reportera caminó hasta el pequeño jardín trasero y abrió la puerta del vivero para encontrarse a Mama Murphy con las manos en la tierra negra de un gran macetón.

 _"-Puedes ayudarme si quieres. Lena siempre está ocupada cuando esta por acá. Y es mejor así.-"_

La curiosidad de Piper cuando estaba cerca de la anciana aumentaba de manera exponencial, quería preguntarle tanto a la vez que nunca sabía que decir primero.

 _"-Se que siempre quieres saber, pero hay cosas que es mejor dejar que el tiempo sea el que las saque a la superficie... Era su casa. Antes de las bombas. La cuna de su hijo está ahí.-"_

Piper sintió que su corazón tocaba el suelo. Un nudo en su estómago le apretó tan fuerte que tuvo que sentarse por un momento. Este era su lugar en el mundo antes de las bombas. Le costaba imaginar lo doloroso que podía ser para Lena volver a el una y otra vez. Ver aquella casa. Ver a extraños viviendo en donde alguna vez estuvo su hogar.

La anciana se limpió la tierra de sus manos con un viejo delantal que llevaba anudado a su cintura mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

 _"-No te sientas así. Le haces bien. Lena va a estar bien.-"_

Mama Murphy se sentó en silencio junto a Piper, durante todo el tiempo que ella lo necesitó. Cuando dejaron el vivero la reportera aún sentía un dolor en el pecho pero ya no era tan agudo.

Iban a partir hacia Diamond City al día siguiente. Faltaba poco para la medianoche cuando Lena abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartían. Piper estaba leyendo, llevaba solo su camiseta y sus jeans, el resto de su ropa estaba desparramada por toda la habitación. Azul tuvo que esquivar sus botas y su equipaje para terminar de entrar.

 _"-Pipes. ¿Qué lees?-"_

 _"-Creo que tu podrías responder mejor a esa pregunta. 'Historia y evolución de la Alfarería. Tomo I. La técnica primitiva .' Estaba en tu costal. Espero que no te moleste... ¿Qué clase de libros lees?-"_

Piper creyó notar que la cara de Azul ganaba color.

 _"-Bueno, todos los libros sirven de algo. Nunca se sabe... No puedo dejarlos tirados. Alguien los escribió; acumuló toda esa información y la volcó al papel para que la humanidad no tuviera que volver a aprender a hacer lo que ya sabía...-"_

 _"-Ea, Azul, eso es realmente cursi. Al final, eres una romántica...-"_

 _"-No te burles. Además lo importante acá es que cuando yo no estoy, tú andas hurgando entre mis cosas-"_

El tono serio de Lena la descolocó. Apoyó el libro en su falda y le dedicó una mirada de profunda pena.

 _"-Oh, solo lo ví asomando de tu costal, juro que no revisé nada más... lo siento mucho, no voy a volver a hacerlo.-"_

La risa de la mujer la puso furiosa. Se levantó de un saltó hasta donde estaba y la atacó con el libro, apuntando directo a la cabeza. Lena esquivó el golpe y le sujeto los brazos. Piper forcejeaba, no sabía si estaba divertida por la gracia que le hacía a su compañera la situación o enojada porque había caído como idiota. Trató de poner resistencia pero la mujer tenía muchas más fuerzas que ella. Cayeron sobre la cama, Lena la tenía atrapada por las muñecas, la chica sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, su respiración, el calor de su piel otra vez. Azul se dio cuenta de que algo cambiaba en la mirada de Piper y se apuró a soltarla y hacerse a un lado.

 _"-Piper...-"_

 _"-No. Tenemos que hablar. No digas nada. Solo escuchame, ¿Si?-"_

 _"-Sabes de sobra que siempre voy a escucharte... Yo... no quiero hacerte mal.-"_

 _"-No siempre vivimos en Diamond City. Nat y yo... Eramos de un pequeño asentamiento de las afueras las dos... y mi papá. Era uno de los guardias de aquel lugar, un hombre simple... le gustaba pasar tiempo con nosotras. Nat era muy pequeña, no lo recuerda, pero yo lo recuerdo bien... Un día apareció muerto. Alguien le había cortado la garganta y lo había dejado ahí, tirado como basura.-"_

Lena la abrazó. Piper le sonrió con tristeza y se acomodó entre sus brazos antes de continuar.

 _"-Todos dijeron que probablemente había sido un saqueador, que había bajado la guardia y lo habían matado. Yo sabía que eso no podía ser cierto, siempre me prometía que iba a volver a casa. El día que no volvió... no me quedé de brazos cruzados. Seguí la historia, como siempre lo hago... y la encontré. El capitán de la guardia se había vendido, nos había vendido a todos a un grupo de saqueadores. Mi papá lo descubrió y lo mataron antes de que pudiera hablar. Empapelé todo el asentamiento con esa historia... Lo demás pasó como tenía que pasar, pudimos defendernos del ataque y el capitán tuvo lo que se merecía. Pero mi papá estaba muerto y Nat y yo estabamos solas...-"_

Lena trataba de imaginárselo, siendo apenas una cría con una niña a su cargo, en un mundo en el que sobrevivir un día ya era difícil teniendo todo de tu lado... La idea le estrujó el corazón.

 _"-Trabajé los campos, juntaba las chapas que podía para comprar comida. Era difícil. Me enamoré de uno de los guardias, o creí que estaba enamorada, Dios, yo apenas tenía algunos años más que los que tiene Nat ahora. Fue bueno conmigo al principio, no duró mucho. No quiero recordar demasiado... El último tiempo que pasé con el no pasaba un día sin que me diera una paliza. Creí que podía con eso, por Nat, ¿Qué podía hacer? Hasta que intentó pegarle a ella también... era tan chiquitita. Me escapé a la mañana siguiente, hacia el yermo... El nos alcanzó. ¿Ves esta cicatriz?-"_

Lena sentía otra vez la misma ira que aquella noche en Goodneighbor. Miró la cicatriz que Piper le mostraba levantándose un poco la camiseta, un corte al costado de su estómago.

 _"-Es una puñalada. Me apuñaló y me dejó tirada al costado del camino. Con Nat. Las dos ahí. No sé por qué no me desangré ni como hicimos para lograrlo, pero lo hicimos. Las dos. Llegamos a Diamond City... y lo demás es historia conocida, trabajé con Arturo por un corto tiempo, hasta que puse el periódico y comencé a ganarme el amor de mis vecinos... je.-"_

Piper levantó la mirada. Azul no emitía un sonido, solo la abrazaba y miraba hacía un punto perdido delante de ella.

 _"-Te digo todo esto... porque quiero que sepas algo. Esa fue la única vez que estuve con alguien, para bien o para mal. Nunca más pude volver... a estar con nadie. Lo que pasó en el callejón... despertó malos recuerdos. La noche en el autocine fue mi culpa. No la tuya. No hiciste nada malo.-"_

No podía dejar de ver el gesto de dolor de Piper contra esa pared. Quería borrar esa imagen de su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. Quería poder controlar la ira que le corría por las venas y estar ahí, para ella. Trató de que no se notara en su voz.

 _"-Tampoco es tu culpa. Nada de todo eso podría serlo. No me importa que mundo es este, no es tu culpa. Ni tú ni Nat van a volver a vivir algo así. No mientras yo este viva, Piper.-"_

Piper levantó asustada la mirada. El tono era profundo. Sintió en su espalda como la mujer cerraba su puño. Puso sus manos alrededor de la cara de Lena.

 _"-Azul... estoy bien. No soy una víctima y me moriría de pena si me vieras así. Soy una superviviente. Igual que tú.-"_

Las palabras la trajeron de vuelta. Lena la miró a los ojos. Los más bonitos que había visto alguna vez. No recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía desde que había salido de esa cápsula. Sabía que eran meses, sentía que eran siglos. Ya no le daba culpa descubrirse pensando en Piper. No tenía idea de como iba a hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que iba a mantenerla a salvo por siempre.


	22. El abrazo nuclear

Salieron temprano por la mañana. El camino era largo, tenían que apurarse si querían hacer noche en Oberland. A Lena le gustaba viajar con Piper. Cada vez que pasaban tiempo en la carretera se comprendían mejor y eso era tremendamente importante entre dos personas que se cuidaban la espalda mutuamente. Piper tenía resistencia y era buena tiradora pero su punto fuerte era definitivamente el sigilo. Se movía con ligereza sin esfuerzo y era difícil que la detectaran si ella no quería. Lena creía que el viajar sola durante tanto tiempo, persiguiendo sus historias e intentando no terminar muerta en medio de la nada, había sido el mejor entrenamiento que la reportera había podido tener.

 _"-Azul... esas nubes no parecen amistosas... Dime que todavía quedan Rad-X.-"_

 _"-Creo que tenemos medio frasco en mi costal.-"_

Sospechaba que la pregunta era más un recordatorio amistoso sobre su sensibilidad a la radiación que una pregunta sincera.

Iban siguiendo la carretera a buen paso. Pensaban hacer la parada de rigor en el restaurante de Trudy, Lena quería asegurarse de que Patrick seguía en el buen camino. Además Sanctuary necesitaba cobre y seguramente podía negociar un envío antes de seguir hacia la estación.

Se desviaron un poco del camino al divisar a lo lejos un edificio que parecía bastante entero. Quizás encontraran algo que valiera la pena. Lena se acercó al lugar por la entrada que tenían de frente haciendo con su mano una señal para indicarle a su compañera que tomara el flanco. Agudizó el oído. Podía sentir las mutarachas dentro, percibían los movimientos cercanos y ya se movían de un lado a otro. Nada que pudiera suponerle un problema. Saco de su brazal de cuero las ganzúas. No era una cerradura complicada, en un momento estaba dentro. El viejo machete alcanzó para exterminar a los pocos insectos que pululaban. Piper apareció por el umbral de la puerta.

 _"-¿Me enviaste por el lateral para quedarte con toda la diversión verdad? Es una pena, me hubiera gustado estar detrás mientras habrías esa puerta.-"_

 _Oh. Dios. Ahí vamos._ Pensó Piper ni bien terminó de decir la desafortunada frase.

 _"-¡Para ver como lo hacías! Se nota que eres habilidosa con las manos... ¡Abriendo cerraduras! No es que diga que no de otras formas... uff. ¿Me entiendes, verdad, Azul?-"_

Lena estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar en una carcajada.

 _"-Perfectamente, Pipes.-"_

Piper se encaminó hacia una de las paredes llena de estantes dándole la espalda a Azul. No quería que se diera cuenta del color que tenía en la cara.

Rebuscaron durante varios minutos por el lugar que parecía haber sido algún tipo de taller. La superviviente juntó en un viejo bolso todas las herramientas en buen estado que encontró y las escondió bajo un falso suelo en una de las esquinas del lugar. Anotó en su pipboy las coordenadas y algunas notas útiles sobre lo que podía recuperarse ahí. No solía olvidarse las cosas pero a veces tenía demasiado en la cabeza y Sturges realmente necesitaba mejores herramientas. Ya vería con quien enviaba el mensaje. Metió en su costal un par de revistas de mecánica y un tomo bastante leíble sobre generadores portátiles. No quedaba mucho más que eso.

 _"-Azul, tenemos compañía...-"_

Lena ya lo sabía. Se había movido con prisa hacía la pared del fondo y estaba apoyada sobre su espalda, junto a la ventana, el rifle de caza en sus dos manos. Asomó su cabeza por un instante.

 _"-Pipes, supermutantes. Cuatro. Hay por lo menos dos rifles de asalto ahí y uno lleva explosivos...-_ "

No era una situación fácil y no estaban en el mejor lugar.

 _"-Mierda, mierda, mierda. Podemos intentar salir por la puerta trasera...-"_

Piper apenas susurraba.

 _"-No. Es campo abierto. Nos verían. Nuestra mejor chance es dejar que pasen.-"_

El grupo de supermutantes se movía con lentitud, dos de ellos discutían fuertemente. El que parecía estar a cargo iba atento al camino, vigilando los alrededores. Los cuatro frenaron a unos veinte metros del edificio donde las dos mujeres estaban escondidas.

 _"-¡Tu! ¡Buscar humano ahí! ¡Humano no poder estar lejos!-"_

Los gritos eran tan fuertes que Lena podía oírlos como si los tuviera detrás de la pared. Uno de ellos se separó y se encaminó hacia la entrada lateral del taller.

 _"-Piper vienen hacia acá. Voy a entretenerlos. Cuando te de la señal, escapa por la puerta trasera.-"_

 _"-No."_ Piper estaba asustada.

 _"-Pipes, no hay tiempo para discutirlo ahora. En cuanto empiecen a disparar, corres.-"_

 _"-No, Azul.-"_

 _"-Mierda, Piper.-"_

Lena se descubrió, asomándose por la ventana. Apoyó la culata sombre su hombro y contuvo la respiración. Apretó el gatillo. La bala atravesó el craneo desnudo del supermutante que se acercaba haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo, a menos de diez metros del edificio. Nunca supo qué lo mató.  
Los tres supermutantes restantes se encendieron. El más gigantesco gritaba órdenes sin parar y disparaba hacia el viejo taller con su enorme rifle de asalto. La reportera se cubrió al otro lado de la ventana, la espalda pegada a la pared. Su pistola levantada contra el pecho, sosteniéndola con ambas manos.

Lena se agachó. Miró a Piper a los ojos.

 _"-Azul, no. Por favor.-"_

La superviviente del refugio ciento once se apuró a moverse hasta la puerta lateral y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Los tres brutos estaban enfurecidos y en cuanto la vieron, los dos con rifles de asalto apuntaron hacia ella y comenzaron a dispararle. Lena sentía las balas silbando por sobre su cabeza y levantando la tierra cerca de sus pies. Corría a todo lo que daba hacia la carretera. El supermutante armado con explosivos empezó a dar zancadas en su dirección. No paraba de gritarle amenazas. Piper se asomó por la ventana. Apuntó a una de las montaña de músculos que disparaba hacia Azul y no paró de tirar hasta vaciar el cargador. De la garganta del supermutante solo salían alaridos. Arrojó el pesado rifle al suelo, ciego de odio, y se descolgó una almádena mounstrosa de la espalda.

La reportera lo vio acercarse hacia el edificio, los ojos desorbitados, buscándola.

 _"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda, Piper."_

Las manos le temblaban, el cargador de la diez milímetros cayó al suelo y desapareció bajo una estantería.

 _"¡Mierda, Piper!"_

El supermutante apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Sangraba abundantemente de uno de sus brazos, tenía al menos tres balas de pistola metidas en la carne. Piper miró a su alrededor. Sobre una de las mesas de trabajo, vio una vara de hierro de casi metro y medio, tenía que servir. No lo pensó dos veces.  
El bruto gigantesco avanzaba con el pesado mazo entre sus manos. La chica se movía con agilidad, midiendo los movimientos del gigante. Esquivó el primer golpe con gracia, usando el impulso para acercarse a la vara. La bestia levantó la almádena con los dos brazos, por encima de su cabeza. Piper fue más rápida. Tomó la vara y se avalanzó hacia él, afirmándola en el suelo en el momento en que el supermutante bajaba su martillo con toda la furia y toda la fuerza de la que esos sacos de esteroides eran capaces. La punta de la vara de hierro se enterró en la carne verde, atravesándola. Las manos de la periodista se movieron instintivamente y antes de que pudiera pensarlo, había hundido en el ojo del supermutante un largo destornillador.

Lena se arrojó al suelo, cubriéndose como podía detrás de un grueso tocón. Había escuchado el arma de Piper disparando desde la ventana. Cuando encontró con su mira a los supermutantes, le faltaba uno. Disparó un cargador completo contra el gigante del rifle de asalto hasta que por fin, cayó al suelo. Cuando movió la mira para encontrar al bruto suicida vio que lo tenía casi encima. No era buena idea intentar escaparse corriendo a campo traviesa teniéndolo tan cerca.

 _"Al menos aquí tengo algo de cobertura."_ pensó, y apuntó con su mira a la bomba que el supermutante llevaba en uno de sus brazos.

La explosión fue impresionante.

 _"-¡Azuul!... ¡¿Dónde estás?!- " "Dios. No. No. No."_

El pitido era insoportable. Lo sentía perforándole el cerebro. No veía nada. Todo era blanco.

 _"-¡Mierda, Azul! ¡Contestamé!-" "Por favor."_

Se llevó las manos al pecho, dándose palmadas fuertes con ambas manos. _"Tengo todo. ¿Las piernas?"_

 _"-...¿Donde estás? ...Azul...-" "No está pasando..."_

Logró sentarse, apoyándose en lo que quedaba del tocón. La vista empezaba a volver. Se tocó las piernas con ambas manos. _"Sí, esta todo. ¿Y mi rifle?"_

 _"-¡Dios, Azul, no te muevas! ¡Ya voy!-"_

Piper empezó a correr en cuanto vio la cabeza aparecer al otro lado del tronco, la mujer no respondía a sus gritos. Se arrodilló frente a ella, recorriéndola desesperada con sus manos; estaba entera.

Sentada de espaldas al tocón, Lena miraba hacia la reportera con la sonrisa más estupida cruzándole la cara. Veía como la boca de Piper se abría y se cerraba. Nada llegaba a sus oídos. Alcanzó a ver de reojo la mano volando hacia su cara. Fue un cachetazo limpio. Vio a la periodista gesticular exageradamente otra vez. Pudo leer de sus labios la palabra _idiota_ al menos media docena de veces. La vió mirándola en silencio, moviendo la cabeza con resignación. La mejor parte fue la última, cuando Piper se hizo hueco entre sus brazos y la apretó contra ella hasta hacerle sentir sus magulladas costillas.


	23. El día que me quedé contigo

Gracias a los dioses, la sordera que la bomba del supermutante suicida le había dejado al estallarle casi encima, le duró hasta Diamond City. La chica no había parado de sermonearla durante todo el camino y lo poco que había logrado escuchar había sido más que suficiente para mantenerse fuera de problemas por un buen tiempo, al menos hasta que la furia de la reportera se aplacase un poco.  
Piper se frenó en la puerta de Publick Occurrences, girándose para ver a Lena que la seguía a corta distancia.

 _"-Ni se te ocurra contarle esta historia a Nat. Quiero que siga creyendo que la gente muere cuando una minibomba le explota encima. Porque eso es lo que generalmente pasa, ¿Sabes?.-"_

 _"-Sí. Nada de historias. Lo prometo.-"_

La explosión no había sido la mitad de terrorífica que la mirada que Piper le había clavado antes de atravesar el umbral.

Albóndiga casi la tira al suelo. No solo por la fuerza con la que el perro se le había tirado encima, si no también por lo gordo que se estaba poniendo. Seguramente llevaba una semana comiendo porquerías y durmiendo, iba a tener que sacarlo a la carretera prontamente. Nat estaba felíz de ver a su hermana, el viaje se había alargado un poco y se notaba cuanto la había extrañado. Era muy independiente para su edad, pero seguía siendo una niña, a pesar de lo diferente que era la vida ahora.

No había terminado de colgar su bandolera en el gancho de la pared cuando sintió los golpes en la puerta.

 _"-Piper, Lena, es Nick, Nick Valentine.-"_

 _"-No creo que haya muchos más Nicks ahí fuera...-"_ Le dijo Lena al detective, mientras le abría la puerta invitándolo a entrar.

Valentine aceptó la invitación, bajándose el sombrero en direccion a Piper y Nat, y esbozando un gesto que se acercó bastante a una sonrisa.

 _"-Veo que la carretera te pone de buen humor. Tengo noticias. Quizás deberíamos hablar en mi oficina, si estás de acuerdo.-"_

Nick dijo la frase de corrido, mirando hacia la niña al terminar.

 _"-No necesitan ponerse en plan misterioso conmigo. Ya llego tarde a clase, pueden conspirar aquí.-"_  
La chica cada día se parecía más a su hermana.

 _"-¡Natalie!... ¿Desde cuándo esa actitud? Uff. Voy a estar aquí en cuanto salgas de la escuela... Pórtate bien, ¿Si?-"_

Piper le dio un beso caluroso a la niña en la mejilla y la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del salón.

La reportera había preparado una jarra de café negro. Lena pensó que cuanto antes olvidara el verdadero sabor del café y comenzara a acostumbrarse a como sabía doscientos años después, antes iba a dejar de sufrir. Los tres estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa ratona del salón de Publick Occurrences.

 _"-¿Entonces?-"_ Azul estaba casi al borde del sofá.

 _"-Tengo una buena idea de donde podemos encontrar a Kellogg, pero no va a ser sencillo. El lugar es una fortaleza.-"_

El detective hablaba pausado, sus ojos artificiales se movían de un lado a otro con rapidez.

 _"-Sé de buena fuente que el mercenario tuvo a un niño con él durante un tiempo, un niño de unos diez años.-"_

Los latidos de Lena se dispararon. Trataba de procesar la información que le llegaba a los oídos. _¿Diez años? ¿Era Shaun? ¿Había estado congelada diez años más despúes del secuestro de su hijo, de la muerte de Nate?_ Las preguntas se le agolpaban en la cabeza. _¿Su bebe había crecido sin ella?_

 _"-Dime donde es. Las coordenadas.-"_

Los ojos negros de Lena parecieron helarse. Piper sintió miedo otra vez. Acababa de salvarse de una explosión nuclear y ya estaba tratando de arrojarse al vacío nuevamente.

El detective la miró.

 _"-Voy a ir contigo. Piensa un momento por favor. Esta es la mejor posibilidad que tenemos. No hagamos nada estúpido.-"_

 _Si tan solo eso fuera posible_. Pensó Piper mientras escuchaba a su amigo y haciendo una mueca de resignación.

 _"-¿Cuántas horas de viaje?-"_

La mujer del Pipboy se había levantado y caminaba de un lado a otro la habitación. Valentine podía leer la ira en la mirada de la mujer, quería intentar aplacarla.

 _"-No es lejos, quizás medio día de camino. El problema no es llegar ahí, es entrar. El tipo no va a moverse de ahí dentro, Lena. Está escondiéndose por algún motivo... No va a escaparse, lo tengo vigilado...-"_

 _"-Yo me ocupo de eso Nick. Dame las coordenadas.-"_

Piper se levantó. Tenía fuego en la mirada.

 _"-Nick, gracias por la información. Lena y yo vamos a estar listas para salir mañana a primera hora. Ahora, si no te ofende, necesito un momento a solas con ella.-"_

El hombre de cables y metal se irguió con una media sonrisa en su cara. No necesitaba que nadie le explicase lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga en ese instante, y como no pocas veces, estaba de su parte.

 _"-Hasta mañana entonces, en la compuerta de entrada. Que descansen, señoritas.-"_

La puerta se cerró detrás del detective. Lena estaba de pie, en el medio del salón. La mirada fija en Piper.

 _"-Voy a salir por esa puerta, voy a pedirle a Nick esas benditas coordenadas y antes de que se ponga el sol voy a estar pateando la cabeza de Kellogg con la punta de mis botas. Y nada, nada en el mundo Piper, va a impedirlo.-"_

La reportera se había acercado a la mujer hasta que sus caras apenas se separaban por algunos centímetros de aire.

 _"-No.-"_

Los ojos de Lena se encendieron. Se notaba que estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas en no reaccionar.

 _"-No vas a ir a ningún lado. No hoy. Vas a quedarte aquí, conmigo. Vas a descansar. Vas a dormir. Y mañana a primera hora vamos a salir a la carretera y vamos a buscar a ese hijo de puta.-"_

 _"-Puedo perderlo, Piper. Es la única forma que tengo de llegar a Shaun. No puedo arriesgarme, no estoy cansada, puedo viajar. Nick dijo medio día, todavía quedan muchas horas de luz.-"_

La voz de la mujer comenzaba a quebrarse.

 _"-Nick también dijo que lo tiene bajo control. Y sé que no mentiría en algo así. Si dice que podemos esperar un día más, es porque podemos hacerlo. Y necesitas el descanso, Azul. Dios. Mírate. Míranos. Estamos agotadas. De que serviría si morímos ahí fuera.-"_

Lena se había arrimado al sofá y se había dejado caer sobre el. Sintió como su mano comenzaba a temblar. No estaba pasándolo bien. Quizás Piper tenía razón, quizás necesitaba estar enfocada antes de enfrentarse al tipo que había matado a Nate y que le había robado a su hijo. La reportera se sentó a su lado, tomando la mano inquieta entre las suyas.

 _"-Vamos a estar bien. Vas a encontrarlo, Azul. Vas a encontrar a Shaun. Mírame. Sé que vas a encontrarlo.-"_

Lena levantó la mirada. Los ojos verdes de Piper la atravesaron. No podía hacerle frente a aquella mujer. Cuando le hablaba, cuando la calmaba, todo parecía que iba a estar bien, la despejaba. Cuando el ruido dentro de su cabeza se amontonaba y nada parecía tener sentido, Piper la traía de vuelta.

 _"-Vamos Azul. El agua ya debe estar caliente. Voy a dejar por esta vez que te duches primero. Déjame ese mono. Olemos fatal.-"_

La sonrisa suave de la reportera le llegó como una bocanada de aire fresco. Decidió escucharla. Decidió frenar. Dejar de arrojarse sobre el peligro sin detenerse a analizar la situación. Pensar en sí misma y en lo que era mejor en ese momento. Por primera vez desde que había salido del refugio estaba confiando en que al día siguiente todo iba a ser mejor.

El agua caliente sobre su cuerpo era una bendición. La sentía correr por su espalda, arrastrando toda la suciedad del camino. No solía aplaudirse sola, pero modificar el pequeño cuarto de baño había sido una muy buena idea. Una brisa de aire frío le tocó la piel. Giró su cabeza. La reportera estaba frente a ella. Completamente desnuda. La chica se acercó, con timidez, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lena solo la miraba. Piper se metió bajo la lluvia, apretándose contra su cuerpo. Su nariz se había teñido de color y apenas alzaba la vista. Azul levantó su mentón y la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos en los que hubiera querido perderse durante una vida entera.

 _"-Piper... No tienes que hacer esto ahora... tú...-"_ Lo decía con ternura. Quería regalarle el mundo en ese instante.

 _"-Estoy aquí porque es lo que siento, Lena.-"_

La mujer se derritió por dentro al escuchar su nombre en esos labios. Nunca la llamaba así. Sus manos se abrazaron a la cintura de Piper. Podía sentirla respirar con rapidez. La beso, mientras el agua caliente se escurría entre los cuerpos. Sus bocas se enredaron con desesperación, buscándose como si lo hubieran hecho durante toda una vida. Se apoyó contra esa piel desnuda, atrapándola. La quería toda. La quería desde hacía tiempo...

Piper se arrimó a su oído.

 _"-Quiero tenerte dentro.-"_

Lena se estremeció. La levantó de la cintura, afirmándola contra la pared. Sintió sus piernas abrazándola, atrayéndola hacia ella. Sus dedos bajaron, recorriendo todo el contorno de su vientre, buscándola. Piper la miró. El verde de sus ojos brillaba bajo el vapor que lo envolvía todo. Era perfecta. No dejó de mirarla mientras sus dedos la penetraban despacio. Quería verla. Quería estar dentro suyo y verse en su mirada. Un gemido de placer se escapó de la garganta de la chica. Su espalda se arqueó suavemente, apenas separándose de la pared. Lena comenzó a moverse entre sus piernas. La sentía mojarse cada vez más, abrirse para ella. El roce de su propio brazo, moviéndose entre las dos, la estimulaba. Se apretó más contra su cuerpo, sintiéndo como Piper se abría para dejarla llegar bien dentro. La tomó con desesperación, con fuerza. La escuchó gemir en cada embestida, sintió el ardor de unas uñas clavándose en su espalda, levantándole la piel. La sintió temblar y contraerse en sus dedos. No podía dejar de mirarla. Como la piel en su rostro se llenaba de color. Como la apretaba cada vez más entre sus piernas, entregándose por completo a ella. La sintió estallar y no pudo contenerse por un segundo más.

Piper sentía sus latidos desbocados contra el cuerpo de Lena. Todavía la tenía entre sus piernas. Sentía sus convulsiones cada vez más separadas en el tiempo. El agua caliente le salpicaba la cara. Su pelo mojado le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Todavía la sentía dentro. Había estado sola durante tanto tiempo que no sabía cuanto necesitaba de alguien. Cuanto necesitaba de Lena. Sintió los dedos deslizándose hacía fuera y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un último gemido suave, agotado. Azul la miró. Tenía los ojos negros, como el cafe de sus mañanas. Vio su cicatriz cortándole la ceja. Esa cicatriz que ganó por protegerla. Sus dedos se pasearon por esa huella, ya no le causaba angustia. La había sentido dentro y ahora todo parecía menos doloroso.


	24. Te lo prometo

_-¡Azul! ¡Levántate ya!-"_

Piper daba saltos por el salón, enfundándose en sus jeans.

 _"-Mmmh. Cinco minutos...-"_

 _"-¡Azul! ¡Nos quedamos dormidas sobre el sofá! Nat va a estar aquí en cualquier momento y me gustaría que tuvieses algo de ropa encima.-"_

Los ojos de Lena se abrieron por completo. _La ducha_. Una sonrisa estúpida le cubrió la cara.

 _"-Dios. No creas que no estoy viendo ese gesto de idiota que estás poniendo. ¿Dónde estan mis botas? uff... por favor...-"_

Lena se sentó en el sofá. Se quedó un momento observando a esa mujer que trataba de ponerse todas las prendas que encontraba al mismo tiempo. Su pelo era un desastre, infinitamente revuelto. Buscó algo de ropa en su costal, Piper le había confiscado el mono para lavarlo o quemarlo, no estaba segura aún. Tuvo que ponerse lo único que tenía, unos viejos jeans y una camiseta andrajosa.

 _"-En ese costal que llevas ahí creo que hasta tienes un ventilador roto. Pero esos son los únicos pantalones que encontraste. ¿Verdad? Los mas ruinosos de la Commonwealth.-"_

 _"-¡Ey!... Mira quien habla. Conozco alguien que debería haber jubilado su gabardina hace un par de años.-"_

 _"-No te metas con mi gabardina, Azul.-"_

Se vestían apresuradas, la chica no dejaba de lanzar miradas nerviosas a la puerta. A Lena le hubiese encantado tener algo más de tiempo para despertarse en ese sofá, con Piper desnuda entre sus brazos. Por un momento todo le parecía que estaba bien, hasta que recordó a Kellogg.

 _"-Voy a ir contigo a buscarlo. Vamos a encontrarlo, Azul.-"_

Piper había notado el cambio en su mirada en un instante. Sabía bien lo que se le había cruzado.

 _"-No. Ese hombre es peligroso. Es un asesino profesional. No vas a venir conmigo, es mi última palabra.-"_

 _"-Si no quieres decir nada más, por mí perfecto, pero buena suerte con eso de dejarme atrás.-"_

La puerta se abrió de par en par. Albóndiga corrió a saludar a Nat y antes de que volvieran a dejarlo atrapado se fugó hacia la calle. El pobre perro llevaba esperando la oportunidad de huir desde la mañana.

 _"-Lindo peinado, Pips. ¿Probando nuevos estilos?-"_ La niña parecía divertida con la situación. Lena no pudo evitar la carcajada. Sintió la mirada de Piper derritiendo el costado de su cara pero no le importó. Ver a la intrépida reportera de Diamond City quedarse sin palabras era una de las rarezas más difíciles de presenciar en el yermo.

Habían tenido una cena tranquila. Se sentía bien estar los cuatro juntos otra vez. No había peligro inmediato, podían bajar la guardia y disfrutar de una conversación intrascendente después de una buena cena y coronar el momento con una fría Nuka Cola.

Piper había subido a su habitación en cuanto terminaron de comer. Estaba trabajando en su terminal. Apenas había tenido tiempo últimamente de poner sus notas al día. Además de su historia sobre una posible red de tráfico humano por el yermo, tenía todo el material que había conseguido viajando con Azul. Y era jugoso.

Lena estaba sentada en el sofá, limpiando su rifle de caza.

 _"-Van a viajar mañana, ¿Verdad Lena?-"_

La niña sonaba algo decepcionada pero era evidente que no quería que se notara.

 _"-Bueno... tu hermana insiste en acompañarme y es bastante díficil convencerla cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.-"_

Nat se sonrió. _"-Sí. Es muy mandona.-"_

A Lena le hacía gracia la impertinencia con la que la niña siempre hablaba. Le recordaba a cierta chica de gorra.

 _"-No te preocupes, voy a cuidarla bien, no voy a dejar que se meta en problemas.-"_

 _"-Sería mejor que tú fueras la que no se metiera en problemas, para variar. Ya la hiciste llorar una vez.-"_

Eso había sido un tremendo golpe bajo. Y sin aviso.

 _"-Lo siento Nat. Nunca quise hacerle daño a tu hermana. Yo... Sabes que les tengo aprecio, mucho aprecio a las dos.-"_

 _"-¿Sólo aprecio? Yo creo que te gusta. Pero no me interesan esas ñoñerías... mientras no la hagas llorar otra vez desapareciendo por un mes sin decir dónde estás... Esa es una de las cosas que más la enojan, te lo digo porque lo sé.-"_

La niña soltó la última frase mientras desaparecía por detrás de la mampara de madera, hacia su habitación.

 _"Esa sí que fue una conversación tensa. Pensé que sabía cual de las hermanas Wright era la peligrosa."_

Tardó un rato en poder enfocarse otra vez en lo que estaba haciendo.

Lena había terminado de poner a punto su equipo. Lo había acomodado sobre la vieja lavadora, en la esquina del salón. Todo estaba listo para salir de cacería. Se estiró en el sofá, no estaba muy convencida de poder dormir pero al menos iba a intentar quedarse quieta, no quería despertar a nadie más.

 _"-¿No vas a venir a la cama?-"_

Piper estaba de pie en las escaleras, mirándola. Una camiseta larga le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

 _"-Pensé que ya estabas dormida, no quería molestarte.-"_

 _"-Creo que ya dejamos atrás la etapa de la timidez, Azul.-"_

Lena se levantó y tomo la mano de Piper que la esperaba al pie de la escalera. La suave luz del farol de su habitación se filtraba por el hueco de la escalera. La mujer del refugio podía notar el color de sus ojos, cuando la luz era tan tenue parecían tener el color de las avellanas. O el color que ella recordaba que tenían las avellanas. Se daba cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar estupideces cada vez que se perdía mirándola y se preguntó si no estaba en problemas.

Estaban abrazadas bajo las mantas. Las noches ya eran frías. Lena estaba metida entre el pelo de Piper, su olor la tranquilizaba.

 _"-Azul...-"_

 _"-¿Mmmh...?-"_

 _"-Prometeme que mañana no vas a ser una idiota. Prometeme que vas a dejar que te cuidemos la espalda, con Nick.-"_

Lena levantó un poco la cabeza.

 _"-Veo que ya decidiste desobedecerme y venir...-"_

 _"-Estoy hablándote en serio.-"_

Piper se giró. Estaba asustada, Azul odiaba esa mirada y odiaba poder reconocerla con tanta facilidad, significaba que ya la había visto demasiado.

 _"-Por favor... promételo. Simplemente no hagas lo que siempre haces. Ya lo hablamos. Basta de ponerte en modo ejército. Por favor.-"_

Su voz sonaba angustiada. Sabía que estaba realmente preocupada y no quería que se sintiera así. No estaba segura de poder contenerse en cuanto viera a ese hijo de puta pero no podía con la necesidad de evitar que Piper se sintiera mal. Y entonces, le mintió. Aún sabiendo que era una de las pocas cosas que la chica de la gabardina roja no perdonaba con facilidad, Lena no pudo evitar mentirle.

 _"-Lo prometo, Pipes. Mañana no voy a ser una idiota.-"_

 _Enero de 2287_

 _Publick Occurrences. -Borrador-_

 _Hoy no quiero hablarles de los problemas que tenemos en esta nuestra ciudad, Diamond City. Hoy quiero contarles una historia diferente. Una historia que a muchos puede parecerles triste pero que encierra una enseñanza que todos deberían aprender._

 _Es la historia de Mattew. Lamentablemente nunca voy a poder preguntarle de donde viene, quienes fueron sus padres, si quería a alguien o si alguien lo esperaba y lo sigue esperando en algún lugar del yermo. Mattew ya no está entre nosotros, pero debería ser recordado._

 _Fue uno de los tantos jovenes reclutas que decidió unirse a las filas de los Minutemen. Hombres y mujeres dispuestos a sacrificar sus propias vidas para asegurar un camino, para que una caravana anónima tenga donde pasar una noche segura. Hombres y mujeres dispuestos a levantar muros con sus propias manos y acoger a los pobladores del yermo que no tienen un lugar para dormir. Esos jóvenes que con un rifle láser y unas pocas células de fusión se paran firmes, en lo alto de un techo, en algún puesto de vigilancia sobre un muro, sobre una carretera. Firmes en la noche, cuidando las espaldas de sus compañeros dormidos._

 _Mattew murió en manos de su General. Defendiéndola. Porque creía en lo que ella creía. Tenía fe y sabía que los grandes cambios se consiguen con las pequeñas acciones de grandes hombres y mujeres que están ahí fuera, pagando el precio más alto para que otros podamos dormir tranquilos en nuestras casas._  
 _Muy lejos de la seguridad de nuestros muros, hay una suave colina que sostiene una cruz de madera grabada con un viejo cuchillo y con mucho dolor. Es el único tributo que su General pudo ofrecerle a quién dió su vida por un ideal. Ojalá que siempre tengamos un hueco en la memoria para Mattew y para todos los que cayeron en la dura lucha por un yermo mejor._

 _Piper Wright._


	25. El reflejo más temido

A pesar de la ansiedad, Lena había podido dormir. Se estaba preparando, colocándose las protecciones de cuero sobre sus jeans. Era extraño no llevarlas sobre el mono del refugio, que le permitía más movimiento, pero iba a tener que conformarse por el momento.

Piper había calentado el café. Era muy temprano, todavía estaba oscuro fuera. Miraba a Nat dormir, sabía que a veces se arriesgaba demasiado y la idea de que pudiese morir en el medio de la nada dejando a su hermana sola la aterrorizaba, era un pensamiento que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

Lena bajó las escaleras. Llevaba el pelo atado, dejando caer sobre su frente unos pocos mechones. La bandolera cruzada sobre su armadura de cuero. Sus guantes descubiertos en sus manos y el viejo machete atado a su cintura. Piper realmente disfrutaba esa vista, Azul desprendía una sensación de seguridad ahí donde pisaba. Se distrajo un momento, mirándola. Esa mujer, de pie en medio de su salón, regalándole su sonrisa de recién despierta... Era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse.

Todavía no se creía lo que había pasado el día anterior, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo demasiado. Se preguntaba que era lo que Azul sentía, si era más que una amistad y una evidente atracción física. (Esa parte le había quedado bastante clara en su ducha.) En el fondo le costaba creer que alguien como Lena pudiese caer por ella.

Piper se inclinó para darle un beso a Nat. Le susurró algo al oído, la niña estaba medio dormida. Ellie iba a estar pendiente de que nada le faltara y Albóndiga iba a quedarse también, engordando y durmiendo, ya le iba a llegar el turno de volver a la carretera.

Se encontraron con Nick en las puertas de la ciudad. El frío intenso hacía que Piper no se atreviera a sacar las manos de sus bolsillos. Lena llevaba puesto su viejo chaquetón sobre la armadura de cuero. Eran unas cuantas horas de viaje y se apuraron a salir sin más retrasos, atentos al camino.

La mujer del refugio empezaba a encontrar cierta belleza melancólica en los paisajes desolados del yermo. El silencio profundo de aquellos bosques secos, la quietud en cada rincón. Los tonos que tomaba el cielo, aunque fuera radioactivo, era hermoso verlo. Incluso las ruinas de aquel mundo antiguo que ella había conocido, a veces le parecían imponentes, una prueba imborrable de otra realidad que alguna vez había existido.

Nick guió la marcha por las viejas carreteras; cuando cruzaron el río, el sol ya estaba sobre sus cabezas. Llevaban un paso tranquilo pero constante. Los tres sabían que iban hacia el peligro y había algo de paz en eso, cuando se va hacia lo inevitable y la duda ya se quitó de en medio, simplemente se está en el camino.  
Pararon al pie de una colina. Del otro lado iban a encontrarse la instalación.

 _"-Hay torretas. Al menos tres. Podemos intentar entrar por la azotea o podemos intentarlo por la puerta de servicio. Yo lo haría por la azotea, el camino es más directo y podemos estar más seguros de lo que vamos dejando detrás.-"_

Nick era un tipo duro. Además de serlo por estar construido en parte de metal, era lo que en su tiempo llamaban de la vieja escuela, parecía salido de un _film noir_ , Lena siempre podía verlo debajo de una farola, la niebla, la calle vacía, los tacos acercándose.

 _"-Suena a buen plan, Nick. En cuanto eliminemos esas torretas podemos contar con que nos van a estar esperando dentro.-"_

Subieron la colina, cubriéndose entre los árboles. Lena se encargó de las torretas con su rifle desde una distancia segura. No hubo respuesta, pero sabían que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Utilizaron la escalera de emergencias para trepar a la azotea. Entraron al edificio en silencio, tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar. No encontraron resistencia alguna en la segunda planta, todo parecía vacío.

Nick se frenó a mitad de la escalera que los conducía al primer piso.

 _"-Ruidos delante. Dos. Probablemente tres. Armados.-"_

Lena tenía un oído agudo, pero no podía percibir que era lo que estaba escuchando el detective. Se adelantó hasta el final de la escalera y se asomó. Una patrulla de sintéticos. No se parecían en nada a Valentine. Uno de ellos llevaba una especie de armadura de alguna clase de plástico duro. No muy lejos del final de la escalera veía un escritorio que podía servir como cobertura. Se acercó a Nick y a Piper que esperaban un poco más arriba.

 _"-Puedo adelantarme y tomar posición en aquel escritorio, pero van a verme en cuanto lo haga. Ustedes esperen al pie de la escalera. Podemos intentar emboscarlos.-"_

Piper la miró, levantando una de sus cejas. Lena no le dio tiempo a más.

 _"-Esto no es modo ejército, Pipes. Lo prometo.-"_

Un chasquido metálico salió de la boca de Nick. _"-Bueno, bueno. Si esto no es amor... que lo es.-"_

 _"-Sin comentarios-"_ Soltó Piper, mientras quitaba el seguro de su diez milímetros.

La mujer se adelantó al pie de la escalera con sus compañeros siguiéndola a corta distancia. Hizó una señal con su mano y se apresuró a salir del hueco, corriendo hacia la cobertura. El movimiento fue rápido, pero no pasó desapercibido; en cuanto la detectaron, comenzaron a disparar. Uno de los sintéticos reproducía advertencias en tono robótico. La mujer del refugio ya estaba detrás del escritorio, las tres armas laser la tenían en la mira sin darle espacio para asomarse y apuntar. Levantó su escopeta por encima de su cabeza, disparando a ciegas hacía la direccion en que venían las descargas. Esa fue señal suficiente para Piper y para Nick, apostados contra la pared, justo al final del hueco de la escalera. Valentine fue el primero en disparar, vaciando su revolver sobre uno de los androides, era un blanco fácil y no tardó en caer. Se movió a un costado mientras cargaba su arma, dándole espacio a la reportera para apuntar.

La distracción de Nick le dio aire a Lena para asomarse, que no perdió la oportunidad. Había elegido el rifle otra vez, la distancia a la que estaba era buena, podía sacar un buen tiro. Se levantó con el arma ya apoyada sobre su hombro y disparó sin tomarse demasiado tiempo. Fue un impacto limpio, justo en medio de la cabeza solo quedaba uno, el que estaba a punto de descargar su arma contra ella. La diez milimetros de Piper fue más rápida.

 _"-Eso fue bastante modo ejército para mi gusto, Azul.-"_

 _"-Nada que no estuviera calculado.-"_ Lena le guiño un ojo, sonriéndole y haciendo que Piper pusiera los ojos en blanco mientras se adelantaba. Le gustaba un poco cuando Azul presumía, aunque jamás lo iba a admitir.

Un sonido de interferencia se escucho en toda la planta. Los tres se cubrieron enseguida, tratando de identificar que era lo que sucedía.

 _"-Bien. Sinceramente no pensé que iba a verte otra vez, Plan B.-"_

Una voz rasposa salía del sistema de altavoces del edificio. Lena se puso de pie. Piper se giró al ver que Lena dejaba la cobertura y por un momento no la reconoció.

 _"-¡Abajo Azul! ¿Qué estás haciendo...?-"_

La voz comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

 _"-Nunca fue mi intención que esto fuera personal y puedo ver que lo estas convirtiendo en eso. No vas a lograr nada aquí salvo la muerte. En el fondo, soy una persona pácifica. Te estoy dando la posibilidad de que te salves, simplemente tienes que dar la vuelta.-"_

Se sentían los pasos acercándose cada vez más a la compuerta que tenían delante. Lena seguía de pie, con la mirada fija en uno de los altavoces.

 _"-Nick, ya vienen... Azul.-"_

Piper no necesitó decir más. El detective se adelantó hasta donde estaba la mujer y tomándola de la cintura se arrojó con ella detrás del escritorio. La reportera había empezado a disparar contra la puerta que acababa de abrirse. Dos sintéticos devolvían el fuego con sus armas laser. Nick se incorporó, asomándose desde la cobertura para ayudar a Piper con la tarea.

 _"-¡Azul! ¿Que mierda fue eso? Dios.-"_

Lena la miró.

 _"-Es Kellogg. Los altavoces. Sabe quién soy. Y espero que sepa que voy a matarlo.-"_

Nick se turnaba para mirar a cada una de las mujeres.

 _"-Bueno eso puede ser difícil si logra matarnos primero. Además... necesitamos cierta información que solo el tiene...¿Estás con nosotros todavía?-"_

 _"-Sí. Vamos.-"_

Piper no dijo una palabra. Otra vez, estaba asustada. La mirada que veía en Azul, esa mirada que ya le había visto antes y que le helaba la sangre. Sintió una urgencia terrible por tomarla de la mano y sacarla de allí, pero sabía que no había una sola posibilidad de lograrlo.

Tuvieron que despejar el camino hasta el subsuelo. Los sintéticos seguían llegando. No eran difíciles de eliminar pero eran cantidad y las balas no eran infinitas. Lena estaba en otro plano. Actuaba mecánicamente, sus movimientos eran limpios, calculados. No tenía que disparar dos veces al mismo lugar. Era impresionante verla en ese estado. Piper empezaba a entender que algo dentro de esa mujer era diferente, y estaba segura de que en esos momentos lo estaba viendo.

Habían barrido ya casi todo el subsuelo. La voz volvía a sonar cada vez que avanzaban un poco. Piper notaba como estaba jugando con Azul y le hervía la sangre, pero no podía darse el lujo de enceguecer ahora,la veía justo en el filo, tenía que estar atenta para cubrirle las espaldas si se perdía.  
Llevaban siguiendo un túnel por varios minutos. Era el último recoveco. Kellogg tenía que estar cerca, ya no quedaba otro lugar al que huir. Habían dejado una hilera de androides destrozados a su paso, en otras circunstancias hubiera sido difícil lograrlo pero en el estado en que estaba Lena, había sido como caminar en línea recta.

Pasaron la última puerta. Delante el espacio se abrió. Se encontraban en un largo pasillo, ventanas alargadas en una de las paredes laterales dejaban adivinar el interior de una oscura habitación contigua. La única puerta que quedaba estaba al fondo del corredor. Tenía al costado un lector de tarjetas.

 _"-Nick. Intenta abrir esa puerta. Voy a ver si tenemos suerte y puedo encontrar la tarjeta de acceso en alguno de los sintéticos.-"_

Lena retrocedió hacia el túnel. Le había parecido ver algo cuando removía las células de fusión de uno de los androides de armadura que habían abatido. Su memoria era casi fotográfica cuando estaba tan enfocada.

Piper se había quedado con el detective.

 _"-Nick. Esto no está bien. Lena no está bien ¿Me entiendes? No siento que esto vaya a terminar de buena forma.-"_

 _"-Lo veo. Pero nada que hagamos va a frenarla ahora. Estamos acá, vamos a cubrir sus espaldas. No puede faltar mucho más.-"_

Lena volvía con una tarjeta en su mano. La había encontrado.

Cuando estaba a dos metros de la puerta, las luces de la habitación contigua se encendieron. Kellogg estaba sentado sobre una mesa, mirándolos. Lena se frenó en seco girándose hacia el cristal. El mercenario le sonrió acercándose hasta el intercomunicador en la pared.

 _"-Bien. Entonces, elegiste la violencia. Parece que es un camino que en el fondo te agrada. No vas a conseguir nada aquí, ya te lo dije. Aunque me mates, no vas a ganar nada.-"_

Lena golpeó la ventana con la culata de su rifle. Eran cristales blindados, estaba claro. La sonrisa de Kellogg seguía ahí, al otro lado. La ira empezaba a subirle desde el estómago, tuvo que detenerse un segundo a respirar antes de seguir.

 _"-Azul. No estoy segura de esto.-"_ Piper estaba visiblemente nerviosa. La sonrisa helada del mercenario le llegaba hasta los huesos.

La mujer se acercó a la última puerta. Paso la tarjeta por la ranura. Seguía bloqueada. Kellogg había vuelto a sentarse sobre la mesa metálica, tenía en su mano el pesado revolver. Observaba todo con un aire despreocupado.

 _"-No abre. Nick. Revisa los otros cuerpos. Tiene que haber una manera de entrar.-"_

Valentine movió sus ojos luminosos hacia Piper. Por un segundo, dudó. Solo por un segundo, antes de girarse y avanzar hacia los túneles.

En cuanto Lena notó que el detective estaba fuera de su alcance, pasó la tarjeta por el lector pero esta vez, colocó el chip en la dirección correcta. La puerta se levantó y la mujer del refugio se apresuró a entrar. Piper estaba a solo un par de metros. Cuando quiso reaccionar, la pesada compuerta se cerraba frente a Lena.

 _"-¡No! ¡Lo prometiste!-"_

La voz quebrada de Piper le golpeó el pecho mientras la entrada terminaba de sellarse.

 _"-Bueno, ese fue un movimiento inesperado. Conmovedor, no voy a negarlo, pero inesperado. Y probablemente estúpido.-"_

Kellogg le apuntaba con su revolver desde el otro lado de la habitación.

 _"-No quería que nos interrumpieran, tu y yo tenemos una pequeña conversación pendiente.-"_

Lena camino hacia Kellogg. El mercenario no se movía, el revolver levantado, estático, apuntando al pecho de la superviviente. La mujer se paró justo delante de la punta del cañon.

 _"-¿Dónde está Shaun?-"_

Piper estaba del otro lado del cristal tratando de contener las lágrimas. La puerta era infranqueable, quería buscar a Nick, que intentara abrirla otra vez, tenían que sacar a Lena de ahí. Pero no podía moverse. Solo podía mirar hacía dentro de esa habitación, Azul de pie frente al arma. Las dos voces de dentro le llegaban a través del intercomunicador.

 _"-Tu hijo está bien. Quizás un poco más crecido de lo que recordabas. No está conmigo. Lo tienen los que manejan los hilos, siempre por detrás. Al final, yo solo soy otra pieza en este juego. Igual que tu.-"_

Los puños de Lena se cerraron. Otra vez, todo se le subía desde el estómago.

 _"-Lo mataste a sangre fría y te llevaste a mi hijo.-"_

Kellogg borró su sonrisa. _"-Sí, daños colaterales. No me enorgullesco. Pero a veces no queda alternativa, no deberías mirarme así, nos parecemos más de lo que te gustaría admitir.-"_

El mercenario amartilló el arma.

Nick había regresado con las manos vacías. Cuando vio lo que sucedía entendió por que le había costado tanto irse por esos túneles cuando la mujer se lo había pedido. Vio a Piper, sus manos apoyadas sobre la ventana. No se movía. Notó que estaba llorando en silencio.

 _"-Bien. Vamos a sacarla de ahí, Piper. Voy a... voy a abrir esta puerta de alguna manera. ¿Esta bien?-"_

Lena miraba a Kellogg a los ojos. Sabía que el hombre estaba a punto de dispararle pero también sabía que el ego del mercenario era su mejor ventaja. No la había matado en cuanto la tuvo frente a él, algo con lo que Lena contaba cuando decidió atravesar la puerta sola. Sabía que iba a tener una chance desde que lo escuchó en los altavoces, tratando de jugar con su cabeza. Era orgulloso y no tenía miedo, lo había leído en su voz desde le principio.

Vio como el hombre separaba los labios para soltar alguna frase pomposa antes de apretar el gatillo. Y actuó. Se corrió de la punta del cañon hacia un costado mientras al mismo tiempo tomaba con ambas manos el pesado revolver. Fue un movimiento maquinal, lo había entrenado miles de veces. Vio el gesto de sorpresa en los ojos del mercenario, cuanto le había costado su exceso de confianza, notó en esa mirada que lo sabía.

Le apoyó el arma que un segundo antes había estado a punto de matarla, sobre la frente, sobre la cicatriz que la había perseguido desde el momento en que había abandonado el refugio. La sonrisa de Kellogg la encendía por dentro. Escuchó a Piper gritar desde el otro lado, casi podía sentir alivio en la voz de la reportera. Pensó en abrir la boca para decir algo más pero su ego no era tan grande. No tenía necesidad de presumir. Apretó el gatillo. La cabeza de Kellogg desapareció. El cuerpo cayó de espaldas, pintando el suelo de metal de un rojo vivo. Lena se quedó estática frente al cadaver observando como poco a poco morían los espasmos en las extremidades del mercenario. No iba a conseguir más de aquel hombre. Se había encerrado con el porque pensaba destriparlo lentamente con sus manos si es que era lo que hacia falta para sacarle la verdad y no quería que nadie intentara frenarla. Cuando lo tuvo de frente y pudo ver la mirada de Kellogg clavada en su mirada, entendió que no importaba lo que le hiciera, no iba a conseguir más de lo que ya le había dicho.

Piper se había girado en cuanto Lena apretó el gatillo. Arrastró su espalda contra la pared, dejándose caer lentamente hacia el suelo y rompió a llorar. Aliviada. Azul estaba viva pero no sabía cuanto de esto iba a poder seguir soportando. Mientras más le importaba aquella mujer, más la aterrorizaba por dentro.  
Nick estaba fumando un cigarro, de pie frente a la puerta, esperando que la superviviente se dignara a abrir.

Lena atravesó el umbral con hielo en la mirada. Se detuvo un momento frente al detective. El hombre sintético la miró y pudo leer en sus ojos encendidos el gesto inconfundible de la desaprobación. A veces le parecía que había demasiada humanidad en Valentine. Nick se hizo a un costado y caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a registrar la escena, después de todo, un chico estaba desaparecido.

 _"-Lo siento, Piper.-"_

La reportera levantó la mirada. Era más la tristeza en sus ojos que la furia contenida que en ese momento sentía.

 _"-No digas nada. Ni una palabra. No quiero escucharlo. Simplemente quiero volver a casa, no hay nada más que decir...-"_

Piper se levantó, rechazando la mano de Azul. Le dio la espalda y se perdió por los túneles desandando el camino que los había llevado hasta ahí.

Valentine se acercaba a la mujer.

 _"-Creo que después de todo, puede que Kellogg tenga algo más para decir.-"_

Lena lo miró con una mueca de confusión en el rostro. La mano metálica de Nick estaba extendida hacia ella, el detective le mostraba un extraño cilíndro.

 _"-Esto, amiga mía, es un implante neuronal. Del instituto si es que todavía dispongo de capacidades analíticas. Creo que podemos sacar información de él. Lo encontré en el desastre que dejaste ahí dentro, en lo que quedaba de su cerebro.-"_

Eran muy buenas noticias, si podían remover algo de información de aquel artilugio, podía saber dónde tenían a Shaun. Kellogg se lo había dicho. Los que movían los hilos lo habían secuestrado. Tenía que ser el Instituto, el mercenario trabajaba para ellos, eso le había quedado claro después de gastar casi toda su munición reventando un pequeño ejército de androides.

 _"-Si me permites la ofensa, si que fue una movida estúpida la tuya. Se que perdiste a tu familia y solo quieres recuperar a tu hijo pero harías bien en empezar a mirar a los costados, parece que ya no estás sola en el camino.-"_

La mujer lo observó. El detective estaba hablando de Piper. No parecía contento con la forma en que había tratado a su amiga y lo estaba dejando claro. Lo vio perderse también en el túnel, con un cigarrillo encendido entre sus dedos. Se quedó de pie frente a la ventana, viendo el cuerpo inerte de ese hijo de puta que había matado a Nate. Daños colaterales, lo llamó. Pensó en Piper, la había lastimado y lo había hecho a conciencia, decidiendo actuar a pesar de las consecuencias. Se vió reflejada en aquel cristal, la sonrisa de Kellogg se le apareció en su cabeza y pudo escucharlo otra vez diciéndole lo mucho que ellos dos se parecían. Un escalofrío le bajó por la espina.


	26. Rock the blues away

Volvieron a Diamond City sin detenerse a descansar. Viajaron toda la noche, el frío era intenso y el silencio incómodo. Piper no la miró una sola vez. Nick se despidió rápidamente en las puertas de la ciudad y se alejó por la calle principal, bajando hacia su oficina. Lena se paró en mitad de la calle, mientras Piper abría la puerta de Publick Occurrences.

La chica se giró. No dijo una palabra, solo la miraba, esta vez realmente la había lastimado de verdad. Se quedó de pie en mitad de la calle, mirando hacia ella.

 _"-Que descanses, Azul...-"_

La periodista bajó la mirada y se dio vuelta, desapareciendo tras la puerta que se cerró a su paso. Se quedó unos segundos observando la entrada de la caseta. No había podido cumplir su promesa, había sido una idiota. Quizás eso era lo único que podía ser. Dio la vuelta, metiéndose entre las callejuelas dispuesta a sufrir la hospitalidad de los hermanos Bobrov.

Durmió todo el día sobre el sucio colchón de una habitación por diez chapas. Había llegado agotada del viaje y de la pelea. Recordó la mirada de Piper justo antes de que desapareciera por esa puerta, la había sentido tan definitiva.

Escuchaba el griterío en el local de Vadim. No había mucho para hacer en Diamond City y emborracharse era la opción más común. El bar de los hermanos Bobrov se llenaba todas las noches, era el único lugar para beber si no eras de los afortunados que vivían en la parte lujosa de la ciudad. Sí, el mundo se había ido a la mierda pero no así la división de clases.

Lena recorrió el pasillo hasta el salón.

 _"-¡Ah! ¡Si es nuestra huesped favorita! Espero que hayas descansado bien, la dos es nuestra mejor habitación.-"_

Azul no quería pensar en las demás habitaciones.

 _"-Sírveme Vadim. Lo mejor que tengas ahí. Un vaso y la botella.-"_

El hombre le acercó una botella de licor casero y se fue hacia la otra punta de la barra. Como buen tabernero, sabía bien quienes venían a hablar y quienes a ahogarse en veneno.

El lugar estaba lleno. Hombres y mujeres se gritaban unos a otros tratando de escucharse sobre la música que salía desde una vieja radio a todo volumen. Parecía que un grupo de guardias estaba de festejo, habían ocupado los sillones del salón, la pequeña mesa estaba rebalsada de botellas vacías y vasos a la mitad. Estaban todos pasados de alcohol. Notó que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, riéndose sin demasiado disimulo. No pasó mucho hasta que uno de ellos se animó por fin a acercarse. Arrimó una de las banquetas junto al asiento de Lena, acodándose en la barra. Su aliento destilaba whisky.

 _"-Eh, mis amigos allí... quieren saber... ¿Tu eres la amiga especial de esa reportera, eh?-"_

Lena no tenía ningún deseo de sociabilizar, pero no quería problemas.

 _"-La misma, ¿Necesitas algo?-"_

 _"-Mmm... la chica ya te pateó el trasero ¿Verdad? Bueno, a todos nos pasa...-"_

Lo que le faltaba, ser el alma en pena del pueblo.

 _"-Esa mujer... siempre trae problemas. No te culpo, es entendible que cayeras ahí... después de todo no eres de aquí y bueno, la carne... se le nota que no solo usa la boca para hablar de más...-"_

La botella se partió en medio de la cabeza del guardia que cayó de la silla dando un golpe seco contra el suelo. Todos sus compañeros se levantaron en un solo movimiento. Solo la música sonaba de fondo.

 _...I'm a mighty, mighty man._  
 _I heard the news,_  
 _there's good rockin' tonight..._

Le había partido la cabeza, el hombre se llevaba las manos a la herida y murmuraba algo sin poder moverse. Los cinco guardias se avalanzaron sobre ella. Al primero, le reventó un vaso en medio de la cara sintiendo el cristal atravesar su guante de cuero e incrustarse bajo su piel. Esquivó un golpe del segundo tirándose hacia atrás. El tipo se desequilibró siguiendo la curva del puñetazo que había lanzado al aire. Lena lo tomó del cuello de su uniforme, inclinándolo y partiéndole el tabique de un rodillazo. Sintió un dolor agudo en su oído. Uno de los guardias acababa de batearle la cabeza. Se enfureció. Los dos que todavía no habían entrado en la pelea la flanquearon, agarrándola de ambos brazos. El hombre del bate se puso creativo, Lena sentía la madera golpear contra sus costillas, el dolor le estaba nublando la vista.

 _...Well, we're gonna rock. We're gonna rock._  
 _Let's rock. Come on and rock._  
 _We're gonna rock all our blues away..._

El guardia bajo el arma y se le acercó.

 _"-Parece que no solo te la follabas, también te enseño a cagarla a lo grande ¿Verdad?-"_

Azul levantó la mirada. El hombre tenía su cara encima de la de ella, podía sentir el olor del veneno de los hermanos Bobrov saliendo de entre los dientes amarillentos que tenía delante. Fue un momento. Notó que podía llegar. Se prendió a la cara del desgraciado apretando la mandíbula hasta sentir que sus dientes traspasaban la carne. El guardia daba alaridos como un animal desesperado. Sintió la sangre correrle en la boca y bajarle por el cuello empapando su camiseta. Lo vio caer al suelo revolcándose enloquecido de dolor. Algo la golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Todo se volvió negro.

 _Well, rock, rock, rock, rock,_  
 _Let's rock, rock, rock, rock,_  
 _We're gonna rock all our blues away._

No podía moverse. Las costillas le quemaban cada vez que intentaba respirar. Sintió el sabor metálico en su boca y se preguntó si era su sangre o la de aquel idiota. Estaba tirada a lo largo de un banco en lo que parecía ser la lujosa celda de Diamond City. No había tardado mucho en conocerla.

Le habían dado una paliza importante antes de tirarla allí, podía sentir todos los músculos de su cuerpo doloridos. Le costaba abrir uno de sus ojos y cuando se llevó la mano a la cabeza notó que tenía un corte profundo en la palma, por poco le llegaba al hueso.

 _"-¡Tengo derecho a saber cómo está! ¡No pueden retenerla ahí dentro sin atención médica!-"_

Era su voz. Lena trató de incorporarse y cayó hacia el costado, golpeando contra el suelo. Un dolor agudo la dejó sin aire. Sintió que se ahogaba, iba a vomitar.

 _"-¡Es abuso de autoridad! ¡No! ¡No voy a callarme! ¡Vamos a ver que opina la gente cuando lea en la próxima edición sobre los métodos de detención en este lugar!-"_

Un charco de sangre negra quedó en el suelo, justo debajo de su boca. Lena trataba de levantarse, los brazos no la sostenían. Logró rodarse hacia un costado, probablemente tenía algo roto ahí dentro.

 _"-¡Sácame las manos de encima! ¡¿Eres pura bravuconería y nada de cerebro, verdad?! ¡No te va a durar mucho!-"_

Sintió pasos. Alguien abría la celda. Oía gritos pero no podía entender bien lo que decían.

 _"-Oh, Dios, Azul... Qué hiciste... Qué te hicieron...-"_

Piper la vió, tirada en el suelo, la cara destrozada. Apenas podía distinguir su ojo izquierdo debajo de la hinchazón. Una de sus manos sangraba, pudo ver un corte profundo llegándole al hueso.

 _"-Lena... Dios. Voy a sacarte de aquí ¿Si? El Doctor Sun va a acomodarte enseguida. Eres una idiota. Dios.-"_

La reportera se había sentado en el suelo y sostenía la cabeza de la mujer sobre sus piernas. No quería llorar.

 _"-Mmmm.. ¿Pipes?-"_

 _"-Sí. Estoy aquí... Veo que conociste al fin la suite privada de Piper Wright.-"_

Lena abrió el ojo que le quedaba sano, mirando un poco alrededor.

 _"-Mmmh, sí... me encanta lo que hiciste con el lugar... es... acogedor.-"_

Piper se reía y las lágrimas se le escapaban, bajando por sus mejillas.

Llevaban horas allí. Miró el pipboy en el antebrazo de Lena, había estado perdiendo la consciencia y volviendo en si durante la última hora. La chica seguía sosteniéndola. Había utilizado su camiseta para vendar su mano y tratar de limpiarle un poco la sangre de la cara. Necesitaba un médico.

 _"-Tu amiga es de las difíciles, Piper Wright.-"_

Valentine estaba parado detrás de las rejas. Mirándolas.

 _"-¡Nick! Tienes que sacarnos de aquí, Lena necesita un médico. Esos salvajes casi la matan.-"_

 _"-Ajá. Parece ser que tu chica aquí es tan chapada a la antigua como yo. Una pelea de bar para defender el honor de una dama. A pesar de ser un problema andante tengo que reconocer que empieza a caerme bien...-"_

 _"-Nick... No es momento para ponerte romántico. Dios. ¿Hola? ¿Mujer agonizando en el suelo de una celda?-"_

 _"-Tranquila, ya está arreglado. Este favor va a costarme muy caro y pienso sumarlo todo a nombre de ustedes dos.-"_

Se despertó en la clínica de Diamond City. Sentía la cabeza darle vueltas por todo el lugar. La garganta le ardía. Todo le dolía.

 _"-Dios. Azul. Cuando pienso que no puedes ser mas idiota, vas y te superas.-"_

 _"-...Buenos días.-"_

 _"-Casi te matan a palazos. ¿Metiéndote en una pelea de bar contra cinco guardias? Le arrancaste media cara a uno de ellos. Tienes suerte de que no te hayan matado en esa celda.-"_

 _"-Mmmh... Tenía todo controlado... tengo un título en leyes, ¿Sabes?-"_

Piper se levantó. Estaba furiosa, pero no podía dejarla sola. Por eso había corrido a la oficina de seguridad de Diamond City en el instante en que se enteró lo que había pasado en el bar. No sabía como sentirse, pero tenía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, de asegurarse que estaba bien.

 _"-El Doctor Sun dice que tu ojo va a recuperarse. Podrías haberlo perdido. Lo demás, un par de costillas fisuradas y un corte horrible en tu mano pero no tocó nada importante. Vas a estar bien.-"_

 _"-Piper... no te vayas.-"_

La voz de Lena la angustió. Sonaba perdida, apagada. Pero estaba tan enojada. Le había prometido, la había mirado a los ojos y se lo había prometido, que no iba a ser una idiota. Y se encerró con un psicópata poniéndose delante de su arma menos de veinticuatro horas después de esa promesa. Si la hubieran matado... eso la habría destrozado.

 _"-Estoy aquí. No voy a irme ahora, porque sé que a pesar de que eres una idiota, hay algo bueno ahí dentro. Pero vamos a tener que hablar. Yo no sé si puedo soportar ver como tratas de matarte todos los días. Si ese es el cámino que vas a tomar, no sé si puedo quedarme...-"_

Piper la ayudó a subir las escaleras hasta la cama. Le quitó la ropa y las botas y la metió bajo las sábanas. Iba a tener que estar unos días tranquila hasta que la medicina hiciera efecto y sus costillas sanaran. Le acomodó la almohada detrás de su cabeza. Lena la miraba con su ya clásica sonrisa estúpida.

 _"-No hagas eso, Azul.-"_

 _"-No estoy haciendo nada, solo siendo buena paciente.-"_

 _"-La sonrisa. No lo hagas.-"_

Piper acomodaba la ropa en el respaldo de una silla cercana.

 _"-Ey, Pipes. Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento. No pude controlarme, es más fuerte que yo... lo que menos quiero es lastimarte.-"_

 _"-Lo estás disimulando bastante bien.-"_

El rostro de Lena se entristeció.

 _"-No me digas eso, Piper. No me hables así...-"_

 _"-¿Y cómo exactamente debería hablarte?- Los ojos de la reportera se encendieron. "-¡Porque traté de hacerlo! ¡Oh, sí! Realmente traté. Te pedí, prácticamente te imploré que no fueras una idiota, por un día, solo una vez. Me miraste a los ojos, ¡En esa cama!, me miraste a la cara y me lo prometiste. Y tuve que verte al otro día encerrada con un psicópata apuntándote con un revolver a la cabeza.-"_

 _"-Técnicamente me apuntaba al pecho...-"_

Se arrepintió de decirlo en el segundo que terminó de abrir la boca.

 _"-Dios. Realmente eres una idiota. Te crees que esto es una broma, un juego. Que puedes arrasar con todo a tu paso, incluyéndome. ¿Piensas que eres inmortal? ¿Que yo voy a estar ahí para aplaudirte cuando te tiras delante de una bomba nuclear, te metes delante del revolver de un asesino profesional o no sé, le muerdes la oreja a un sanguinario mientras duerme? ¿Realmente te importa en algo lo que siento o solo querías un poco más de acción, una buena revolcada entre tus intentos suicidas?-"_

Piper se giró, de cara a la pared. Lena podía adivinar que estaba conteniendo el llanto.

 _"-No eres la única que perdió a alguien, Lena. Somos muchos los que perdimos demasiado. Sé que nada se compara a la pérdida de un hijo, pero al menos todavía hay esperanzas de que puedas encontrarlo.-"_

La mujer del refugio la observaba en silencio. Se había pasado y lo sabía.

 _"-Vienes aquí, con tu actitud de voy a salvar el mundo en dos días, y yo, como imbécil que soy, te meto en mi vida, en mi casa, haces que me importe. Que sienta que te importo. En mi cama... Azul... también te deje entrar en mi cama... y después ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que quedarme a tu lado tratando de adivinar como cuernos vas a intentar matarte esta vez? Cuando te metes delante de un arma cargada... ¿Piensas en como me hace sentir ver algo así? ¿O simplemente tendría que verte morír, tirarte una manta encima y seguir mi camino?-"_

Lena no sabía que decirle. Desde que había dejado la jodida cápsula todo había sido vertiginoso. No se paraba a pensar, solo actuaba. Solo se movía. Salió de ese refugio y lo había perdido todo, incluso el mundo que conocía. No tenía nada, no tenía a nadie, salvo la remota esperanza de algún día saber que había pasado con su hijo. No sabía cuando había empezado a caer por Piper, pero en cuanto lo notó empezó a pensar que quizás todavía había una oportunidad para ella, de poder conectar en esa nueva realidad, sentir algo más que rabia. Y por supuesto, lo había arruinado, no había podido parar. Piper tenía razón, era una idiota. No quería perderla. Sí, eran apenas unos meses, acababan de conocerse... pero el tiempo ya no se medía así, no se medía en horas, días o semanas. Se medía en vivencias, en los vínculos que formabas con aquella gente que te cubría la espalda, hombro con hombro para sobrevivir un día más ahí fuera. Y si algo podía decir hasta ahora era que había sido intenso, y esa intensidad era la que las había unido profundamente.

 _"-Voy a bajar. Necesito darme una ducha para sacarme el olor a sangre y celda de encima. Y voy a dormir en el sofá algunas horas. Por favor, trata de descansar, por una vez, quedate en esa cama, tranquila.-_ "

Piper bajó las escaleras, dejando a Lena tendida, mirando el techo. La había cagado a lo grande, probablemente le llegara una medalla por correo. Pensó en la cabeza de Kellogg estallando, no podía decir que hubiese valido la pena pero no era un pensamiento que le molestara. Al menos el hijo de puta estaba muerto. Lo positivo era que Piper había ido a buscarla y la había traído hasta su cama. Tenía que poder arreglar las cosas. Tenía que encontrar la forma de controlar su ira. Probablemente el grupo de terapia que se juntaba los martes en la iglesia de Concord llevaba un tiempo sin funcionar, iba a tener que averiguar que hacía la gente para controlar los impulsos suicidas en el post-apocalipsis. O mejor, iba a tener que hablar con Piper. Iba a tener que explicarle que algunas cosas en ella funcionaban diferente pero que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para no perderla.


	27. Confesiones y alcoba

Llevaba tres días comportándose bien. La inflamación en la cara había cedido y la medicina actuado sobre sus costillas, parecía que ya casi estaba recuperada. La reportera no le hablaba demasiado. Seguía furiosa pero actuaba todo el tiempo de manera diplomática. Lena hasta prefería que volviera a gritarle. No aguantaba más estar mal con Piper.

Intentaba leer un manual sobre motores a fusión pero le costaba concentrarse. Seguía en la habitación de arriba, había tratado de volver al sofá pero la habían cortado en seco y no quería agregar mas problemas.

Unos ojos redondos aparecieron por las escaleras.

 _"-Ey Nat. Puedes pasar si quieres-"_

La niña terminó de subir, sentándose al pie de la cama.

 _"-¿Cómo lleva la dieta Albóndiga?-"_

 _"-No muy bien. Creo que está empezando a guardarme rencor...-"_

 _"-Lo dudo seriamente... ese perro te adora. Creo que te prefiere a ti más que nadie.-"_

Nat sonrió, no muy convencida. " _-Puede ser. Yo tambien lo quiero.-"_ Se quedó un momento en silencio, pensativa. _"-Entonces... ¿Arruinaste todo otra vez ¿Cierto?-"_

Lena cerró el libro, dejándolo al costado. _"-Efectivamente. Lo arruiné.-"_

 _"-Ah. Pips no quiere contarme nada, dice que son cosas de adultos. Pero yo estoy suficientemente grande para entender un montón de cosas.-"_

 _"-No tengo dudas de eso Nat. Es solo que tu hermana... quiere protegerte, no quiere que te preocupes por cosas que no son importantes.-"_

La niña bajo la mirada. Balanceaba los pies que le colgaban desde el costado de la cama.

 _"-Eres importante para ella. Y un poco para mí tambien. Pip nunca puede hacer amigos, yo sé que dice que esta bien sola, pero en el fondo no le gusta que todos en la ciudad la odien. Y a mi tampoco me gusta eso.-"_

 _Joder. Porque no me sentía suficientemente mal._ Lena trataba de poner su mejor cara.

 _"-Nat. Sé que a veces tu hermana se enoja mucho conmigo, tiene razón, últimamente me estoy portando bastante mal. Pero no importa cuantas veces ella se enoje, yo siempre voy a estar acá para ser su amiga. Y Albóndiga. Siempre vamos a estar acá para ustedes. No importa cuantas veces Piper y yo peleemos.-"_

La niña pareció aceptarlo. _"-Está bien... Me alegro de que tu cara esté mejor. Voy a buscar a Nina. Vamos a ir a llevar a Albóndiga a correr, quizás se le pase el enojo...-"_

Piper volvió a meterse al baño antes de que la niña bajase la escalera. Nat había aprovechado a subir cuando la reportera había entrado a darse una ducha. Si no se hubiese olvidado de agarrar jabón antes de meterse al pequeño cuarto, nunca las hubiese escuchado y probablemente habría tardado mucho más en empezar a perdonar a Lena.

La mujer del refugio consideró que había hecho suficiente reposo. Estaba otra vez en la azotea de Publick Occurences, aislando una parte del techo que estaba dando problemas con las lluvias. Trabajar con sus manos la calmaba. Y aprendía rápido. Su padre le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía, y más importante, le había enseñado a aprender. De niña siempre lo perseguía, tenía el recuerdo de sus manos rugosas llevando su vieja caja de herramientas a todos lados.

Cuando Nat la perseguía, o la veía desarmando algo con sus nuevas herramientas, esos viejos recuerdos le caían en cataratas. La niña había empezado a crecer dentro suyo, le encantaba compartir tiempo con ella. Pero a veces un sentimiendo parecido a la culpa se le metía en el pecho, siempre era por lo mismo. Shaun. Kellogg le había dicho que su bebe era más grande de lo que lo recordaba. ¿Cuánto más? ¿Tendría alguien que lo cuidase? ¿Que le enseñase?

Estaba sumida en esos pensamientos cuando la puerta de la azotea se abrió.

 _"-Azul... ¿Ya llevabas demasiado tiempo tranquila?-"_

El tono de Piper parecía amable.

 _"-Sí... ya sabes, necesitaba hacer algo o iba a volverme loca.-"_

 _"-¿Como estan tus costillas? Quizas deberías ir a ver a Sun una vez más, solo por precaución.-"_

Lena estaba ajustando una de las chapas. Quería decirle mil cosas pero nada le salía.

 _"-Estoy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás?-"_

 _"-Bueno... teniendo en cuenta que ahora los guardias me quieren más que antes...-"_

Azul dejo caer la llave y se levantó.

 _"-Si alguno de esos palurdos siquiera te mira mal, me lo dices. Bajo ahora mismo y les enseño como mierda se usa un bate, al estilo de los Medias Rojas.-"_

Piper abrió los ojos, se acercó unos pasos hacia Azul, levantando las manos un poco sobre su cintura.

 _"-Ey, ey, tranquila. Fue solo un comentario estúpido. Ya me odiaban mucho antes de que le comieras la cara a su compañero... Además... ¿Medias Rojas? ¿Palurdos? ¿Ese es el insulto de la temible superviviente del refugio?-"_

Lena sintió calor.

 _"-Bueno... No es como si hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Es lo que me salió.-"_

 _"-Mmmh... No quiero inmiscuirme... no es que sea algo así como mi trabajo, je, pero... Ese día Nick dijo que te habías peleado con los cinco guardias "defendiendo el honor de una dama", una frase de otra época, igual que ustedes dos... ¿Lo hiciste defendiendo a alguien? Estabas con alguien esa noche, ¿Verdad?-"_

Lena la miró por un momento. No podía entender cómo Piper le preguntaba algo así.

 _"-¿Qué me estas preguntando? ¿Con alguien? Acababa de despertarme en una de las roñosas habitaciones de atrás y fui al salón a emborracharme porque no podía dejar de pensar en que había arruinado todo.-"_

Piper agachó la mirada cuando escuchó la última frase.

 _"-Esos idiotas estaban vacilándome. Uno de ellos se acercó y abrió la boca de más. No me quedó más remedio que demostrarle cuán desubicado había sido su comentario.-"_

La reportera entrecerró los ojos.

 _"-Ajá. Y... ¿Se puede saber que clase de comentario te llevó a dejar tres guardias en el hospital?-"_

 _"-No.-"_

 _"-¿No? ¿Por qué? Si estabas defendiendo a una damisela en peligro, como diría nuestró sintético amigo, no pensarás que puedo molestarme por algo así, no soy tan insegura como puedo llegar a parecer a veces, Azul.-"_

 _Lena bajó la mirada. Era evidente que Piper no iba a dejar el tema._

 _"-Estaban hablando de ti.-"_

Piper se quedo muda. Estaba esperando una historia sórdida sobre alcohol y alguna mujer que estuvo donde no tenía que estar. O al menos un coqueteo inocente. Era verdad, el comentario de Nick la había carcomido un poco y evidentemente lo había entendido todo mal.

 _"-¿Le partiste la cabeza a dos guardias y le comiste la mitad de la cara a otro porque dijeron algo sobre mí? Puedo contar con los dedos de mi mano cuantas personas en Diamond City no hablan mal de mí. No puedes dejar en la clínica a cada persona que me insulte.-"_

 _"-Lo sé. Me tocaron el costado sensible. No estaba de buenas esa noche.-"_

 _"-Azul, ultimamente tus dos costados son los sensibles. Y no tardas demasiado en ponerte de malas.-"_

Lena se acercó hasta la pared, apoyándose y dejándose caer.

 _"-Sientate un momento conmigo.-"_

 _"-Esta bien. Veamos que sale de esto.-"_

La mujer del refugio miró un momento hacia adelante, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

 _"-Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre fui diferente. No veía las cosas como los demás, ni las sentía como los demás. Ni siquiera podía expresarlas como los demás. Era tremendamente buena en algunas cosas y demasiado mala en otras. Mis padres fueron los primeros en notarlo. En esos tiempos la gente tenía nombres para todo, incluso para lo que me pasaba, pero eso ya no importa.-"_

Piper la miraba en silencio, sentada a su lado.

 _"-Se encargaron de potenciar lo bueno y tratar de aliviar lo malo de manera que pudiera desenvolverme bien entre los demás. La gente se asusta ante lo diferente, y la gente asustada o se pone agresiva o huye. Para mi familia era importante que yo pudiera valerme por mi misma sin problemas. Y lo lograron, no era perfecto, a veces me perdía un poco. Pero lo llevaba bien... Hasta que entré en el ejército.-"_

Lena paró un momento de hablar y miró a la reportera. Piper creyó ver miedo en su mirada, algo que no solía encontrar en esos ojos.

 _"-Nunca pensé que iban a aceptarme, pero lo intenté de todas maneras. No tardaron en notar mis diferencias, pero contra todo pronóstico, no me rechazaron, decidieron usarlo en su beneficio. Fuí parte de un programa de entrenamiento, se suponía que eramos algo así como un grupo de operaciones especiales. Apenas acababa de dejar la adolescencia, para mí todo eso era fascinante y sentía que estaba cumpliendo mi deber, pecaba de idealista en esas épocas... Algún día puedo contarte sobre la gran guerra. Fueron muchos años, mucha sangre corrió en aquella época...-"_

Lena se detuvo por un momento, tenía la mirada fija hacia delante.

 _"-En fin... el entrenamiento dió resultado y comenzaron a enviarnos al frente. Misiones sencillas al principio, pero con cada éxito se iban sumando asignaciones cada vez más complicadas. No tardé mucho en empezar a perderme, incluso en combate, pero eramos una inversión y no podían permitirse perderla tan fácil. El último período fue bastante oscuro. Nos llenaban de químicos para según ellos, balancearnos. Cuando ya no pude ser lo suficientemente confiable en el campo de batalla, me dieron de baja. No la pase bien, fue muy difícil limpiar tanta mierda de mi sistema. Mis padres estuvieron ahí otra vez para ayudarme a salir. En un par de años el ejército me había destruido. La versión corta; pasé un tiempo en una clínica, pude rehabilitarme, fui a la escuela de leyes, muy a mi pesar, entrar a Harvard se lo debo al ejército, creo que fue su forma de compensarme... o quizás silenciarme. Conocí a Nate durante esos años, en un centro de veteranos... Lo demás, ya lo sabes.-"_

Piper no sabía que decir. Estaba acostumbrada a escuchar todo tipo de historias, pero esa, esa era una de las fuertes. Y no era lo mismo escucharla de alguien que le importaba tanto.

 _"-Azul... lo siento. De verdad.-"_

 _"-No, Pipes, no te preocupes, no buscaba que te sintieses mal. Es mi pasado, lo tengo asumido. Solo quería... explicarte por qué a veces no puedo parar. Yo... no sé bien como manejarlo y cuando pasa, simplemente estoy ahí dentro, lo veo todo pero no sé como explicarlo, no puedo controlarme.-"_

 _"-Esa vez fuera del refugio, cuando volviste por mi y te sentaste contra la pared, eso que hacías con tu mano... ¿Eso era...?-"_

 _"-En parte, si, un pequeño episodio. Llevaba un tiempo sin ver tanta acción, fue difícil aclimatarme otra vez.-"_

 _"-¿Y con Mattew?-"_

Lena bajó la mirada. Se quedó en silencio.

 _"-Perdón. No tienes que responder más nada. Ya está bien.-"_

 _"-No, no es eso. Con Mattew fue... un poco más fuerte, sí. Pero fue distinto, fue algo distinto.-"_

 _"-Está bien. Tenemos mucho tiempo para que puedas explicarlo que quieras que explicar. No es necesario que lo hagas todo ahora.-"_

 _"-No quiero que tengas miedo cuando estás conmigo. No quiero perder el control y alejarte. No sé como puedo arreglar las cosas pero quiero hacerlo.-"_

La miró a los ojos. Esos ojos oscuros que podía leer sin dificultad. Lena no le estaba mintiendo. Estaba ahí, frente a ella, diciéndole toda la verdad, una verdad que le costaba un mundo decir pero lo estaba haciendo, solo porque tenía miedo de perderla. La chica se acercó, subió su mano y le acomodó el pelo detrás de su oreja, como una caricia suave.

 _"-Estamos bien. Estoy aquí. No me voy a ningún lado.-"_

Piper la besó despacio, atrapando su labio con ternura, sonriéndole. La miró a los ojos. Le gustaba tanto. Se arrimó hacia ella con todo su cuerpo y la besó otra vez, trayéndola hacia sí con la mano enredada entre su pelo. Lena se dejó besar. La esperó con sus labios entreabiertos, mirando esa sonrisa llegar hasta su boca. Pasó su mano por su cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, no quería soltarla más.

 _"-Azul... Mmmh... La gente puede vernos ahí abajo, sabes.-"_

Lena se separó sin apuro, con su mejor sonrisa idiota.

 _"-Mejor que busquemos un lugar más privado entonces.-"_

Entraron a la habitación entre risas. Lena la tomó entre sus brazos, Piper se echaba hacia atrás, esquivando sus besos y riendo. Era el sonido que más podía extrañar en el mundo, su risa. Llevaba tres días sin oírla y se daba cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba. La fue guiando hacia la cama, siempre tratando de besarla, de atrapar esos labios entre los suyos. Piper jugaba con su pelo, perdiendo sus manos en el.

Lena se giró, poniéndose de espaldas a la pared y se sentó sobre la cama, con su chica de pie frente a ella, mirándola.

 _"-Quítate todo.-"_

La reportera se puso roja. Una sonrisa nerviosa se le plantó en la cara. Lena se echaba hacía atrás, buscando la pared.

 _"-Quítatelo. Todo. Para mí.-"_

Azul se quitaba las botas con sus pies mientras le hablaba. Su voz era dulce pero profunda.

Piper se quedó un segundo quieta. De pie frente a ella. Se moría de vergüenza pero podía sentir como se mojaba cada vez que Lena le hablaba así. Se quitó sus botas, despacio, una a una, sin dejar de mirarla. Siguió por su camiseta, arrojándola sobre la silla.

 _"-Ponte de espaldas y quítate los jeans.-"_

La chica la miró. No quería hacerlo y a la vez, quería. Era una sensación excitante. Se giró. Fue más fácil quitárselos sin ver la forma en que Lena la miraba. Sintió como la mujer se levantaba y se acercaba por detrás. Sus brazos rodeándola y su aliento bajando por su espalda. Le quitó el sostén con una sola mano, apenas lo notó.

 _"-Me moría de ganas de tenerte otra vez.-"_

Piper sintió un escalofrío cuando la escuchó en su oído. Azul la llevó hacia la cama, sin apuro. La reportera se acostó, casi desnuda, sobre las sábanas. Lena la miraba con ganas mientras se quitaba la ropa que iba quedando desparramada sobre el suelo.

 _"-Te falta una parte, Piper. Quítatela.-"_

La chica ya estaba completamente mojada. Se levantó un poco para quitarse las bragas y quedó desnuda, esperando por ella.

Lena se arrodilló frente a sus piernas, no dejaba de mirarla. Puso las manos sobre sus rodillas y las separó, metiéndose entre ellas y subiéndose a su cuerpo. Piper sintió todo su peso, no le había puesto un dedo encima y ya se moría por tenerla dentro.

 _"-Pídemelo.-"_

 _"-Azul...-"_

 _"-Si quieres que te folle, tienes que pedirlo por favor.-"_

Piper no podía creerlo. No podía ser así. No tenía vergüenza. Estaba tan mojada que podía sentir el desastre que estaba dejando sobre las sábanas y Lena no paraba de hablarle así.

 _"-Fóllame-"_

 _"-Te faltó algo.-"_

 _"-Azul... Fóllame... por favor...-"_

Metió su mano, buscándola. Piper estaba empapada. La tomó con fuerza mientras tiraba de su pelo con la mano que tenía libre. La chica gimió. Sus pezones se endurecieron. Piper la sentía dentro con furia y le gustaba. Le gustaba la fuerza que Lena tenía. Le gustaba que pudiera hacerle cualquier cosa. Le gustaba que se volviese loca cuando estaba dentro de ella.

Lena la embestía cada vez más, empujando su mano con todo su cuerpo. La sentía gozar, arqueándose debajo de su peso, veía como clavaba sus dedos en las sábanas con desesperación. Quería grabar en su memoria cada detalle. Como el color empezaba a subírsele cuando estaba por acabarse toda. Como gemía, pidiéndole más. Como la aprisionaba entre sus piernas. Piper no tardó demasiado en correrse sobre su mano. Lena no dejó de mirarla, mientras sentía como latía por dentro, apresando sus dedos con cada contracción.

 _"-Dios. Azul... No me mires así."_

La chica se reía, agotada. Se llevó un brazo a la frente y suspiró. Lena salió despacio y se acostó sobre ella, besándola al llegar a su boca. Piper la miró.

 _"-¿Y tu?-"_

 _"-Tócate. Quiero mirarte mientras me acabo.-"_

 _"-Por Dios Lena. Eres un poco pervertida ¿Verdad?-"_

Azul le sonreía, divertida.

 _"-No me hagas repetirlo.-"_

Piper estaba sobre el pecho de Lena que la abrazaba con fuerza. Habían gastado una buena parte de sus energías. La chica acariciaba su piel bajo las sábanas. Se irguió un momento, girándose un poco sobre su cintura para alcanzar la maleta debajo de la cama. Sacó un paquete de cigarros y un encendedor y volvió hacía Lena.

 _"-Ey. Pensé que habías dejado esos.-"_

 _"-Los dejé.-"_

 _"-Y entonces...-"_

 _"-No vas a convencerme, esto merece un par de pitadas.-"_

 _"-Bien. Pero vas a tener que compartir.-"_

Piper la miró, levantando una ceja. Era una tarde de sorpresas. Encendió el cigarro sintiendo el golpe de la nicotina desparramarse sobre su cuerpo, era un buen día para estar viva. Lena le tomó la muñeca, acercando el cigarrillo a su boca y dando una larga calada sin quitárselo de los dedos.

 _"-¿Desde cuando fumas?-"_

La reportera no podía quedarse sin preguntar.

 _"-No fumo.-"_

Lena soltó el humo hacía arriba en cuanto termino la frase.

 _"-Azul...-"_

 _"-¿Pipes?-"_

 _"-Espero que todo esto no te haga pensar que puedes mandarme así fuera de la cama...-"_

Piper se reía mientras lo decía. Estaba un poco impresionada por el reciente despliegue de la mujer a su lado, pero no podía decir que no lo había disfrutado a lo grande. Lena la besó, sonriéndole.

 _"-Te quiero, Pipes.-"_

La reportera la miró. Sintió que esa mujer había estado dos siglos congelada solo para que ella pudiese encontrarla.

 _"-Y yo te quiero a ti, Azul.-"_


	28. Instantáneas para una ausencia

Nick sabía que el chip que había encontrado en los restos del cerebro del mercenario era sin dudarlo, propiedad del Instituto. Le había llegado un nombre a sus oídos; El Ferrocarril. Aparentemente ellos tenían los contactos necesarios para analizar aquel extraño componente. No se le había hecho fácil conseguir esa información. El nombre de la organización era más que un rumor, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, pero encontrarlos no parecía tarea sencilla. Las pocas pistas que había conseguido hasta ahora no lo llevaban a ningún sitio.

Golpeó la puerta roja de Publick Occurrences. Aunque no tenía muchas novedades, no dejaba pasar demasiados días sin ver a aquellas dos mujeres. Sabía que Lena estaba haciendo un sacrificio sobrehumano para dejarlo trabajar tranquilo y quería hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que la carga de esa mujer no fuese tan pesada. Además, Piper parecía que se había encariñado con su nueva compañera... o lo que fuera. Esa era otra razón importante para él. La reportera era su amiga. Lo había aceptado desde el principio, sin dobleces.

 _"-Nick. Pasa. Lena está cambiándose, ya baja.-"_

Llevaban unas semanas de tranquilidad. Valentine podía sentir entre esas paredes una sensación agradable. Era un hogar. No estaba seguro de si ellas lo sabían aún, pero definitivamente se estaban convirtiendo en una familia.

 _"-Valentine. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tenemos novedades?-"_

 _"-No demasiadas, algunas pistas, pero no hay mucho ahí fuera.-"_

Lena se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a masajearse la vieja herida del muslo. El frío no le hacía bien.

 _"-¿Y qué podemos hacer?-"_

 _"-Voy a ausentarme por unos días. Quiero consultar a algunos de mis informantes, pero es un largo viaje. Quería avisarte de antemano, puede que me tome una semana al menos volver.-"_

 _"-¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo estar lista para partir mañana a primera hora.-"_

Piper se giró hacia Lena. Una mueca de preocupación se le escapó sin que pudiera evitarlo.

 _"-No. Es mejor que viaje solo, mis fuentes son... algo desconfiadas. Es un largo viaje, pero no hay peligro. Además... No quisiera ser yo quien turbe el pequeño nido que están armando aquí.-"_

El hombre sintético se estaba mofándo de las dos. Los colores en la cara de Piper podían iluminar el salón. Lena se sonrió, divertida.

 _"-Voy a dejarte pasar esta, Nick. Por ahora.-"_

Albóndiga lloraba sentado cerca de las piernas de Piper. La chica estaba calentando algo en la cocina y el perro no podía resistirse al olor. Lena se acercó por detrás, tomando a la reportera de la cintura y apoyándose sobre ella.

 _"-Azul... Nat puede venir en cualquier momento... hoy no es día de escuela.-"_

 _"-Mmmh, debería hablar con ese Alcalde amigo tuyo. No es bueno que los niños estén en la calle, unos días mas de clase por semana no es mala idea.-"_

 _"-Esa sería una buena manera de ponerte bajo la mira de Nat... no sé si estás preparada para algo así.-"_

Lena le beso el cuello con cariño y se separó un poco.

 _"-No, definitivamente no estoy lista para eso. Tu hermana tiene caracter. Vivo bajo el miedo constante de que un día las dos se enfaden conmigo al mismo tiempo.-"_

Piper la miró, girandose sobre su hombro. Lena pudo ver los ojos entrecerrados, observándola.

 _"-Eres una idiota, Azul.-"_

Volvió al sofá y subió la pierna mala para descansarla un poco.

 _"-Lleva unos días molestándote. Una visita a la clínica no va a matarte, ¿Lo sabes?-"_

 _"-No estoy tan segura de eso, Pipes. Voy a sobrevivir, no te preocupes.-"_

Le contestó con la mirada perdida en un punto en la nada.

 _"-Estás pensativa desde que te levantaste... ¿Vas a decirme que te molesta o voy a tener que utilizar mis superpoderes de reportera contigo también?-"_

La chica de la gorra siempre estaba atenta, pocas cosas se le escapan. Sobre todo si eran sobre la mujer con la que compartía su cama.

 _"-No es nada. Estaba pensando en los últimos envíos a los asentamientos, y en la última visita de Preston... Sabes que llevo demasiado tiempo sin moverme. Ya casi pasó un mes... Voy a tener que salir al yermo otra vez, Piper. A fin de cuentas, soy la General.-"_

 _"-No es como si no hicieras nada, Azul. Has estado consiguiendo envíos constantes, coordinando prácticamente cada patrulla, al tanto de las caravanas... Por unas semanas que te tomes de descanso el mundo no se va a derrumbar.-"_

 _"-Lo sé. Y disfruto estar aquí contigo, más que ninguna otra cosa... ya deberías saberlo...-"_

Piper sintió el calor subiéndole por el cuerpo. Ya conocía de sobra la mirada que Lena le estaba dando.

 _"-Pero tengo que hacerlo. En no más de tres días Preston va a estar aquí, tenemos que coordinar los nuevos envíos. Voy a proponerle que comencemos una campaña. Tengo un plan en mi cabeza para sumar algunos asentamientos y lograr una ruta comercial hasta la costa. Probablemente nos tome meses, pero si sale como quiero que salga, los Minutemen van a comenzar a tener una presencia real en el yermo... Además, la hermandad del acero... cada vez llegan más noticias sobre esos tipos. La última, parece que están quedándose con partes de las cosechas almacenadas de algunos asentamientos desprotegidos. Quiero ver que es lo qué están haciendo y qué es lo que buscan.-"_

La reportera había apagado el fuego y estaba escuchándola en medio del salón. Meses. Era lo que le había resaltado de toda la conversación.

 _"-No puedo estar meses fuera, Lena. Nat me necesita aquí...-"_

 _"-Lo sé... Pipes. No vas a acompañarme esta vez.-"_

Otra vez estaba diciéndole que hacer. La reportera se encendía cada vez que lo hacía.

 _"-¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener esta conversación? No vas a dejarme atrás cada vez que quieras. ¡Y menos cuando estás diciendo que vas a pasar meses fuera!-"_

 _"-Piper, escúchame. Sé que no te gusta la idea. Pero sabes bien que la gente ahí fuera necesita de los Minutemen y no tenemos la infraestructura ni la organización necesaria para ofrecer una ayuda real. Esto podría ser el comienzo del cambio. Reconstruir el yermo. Llevas toda tu vida luchando por eso... Con tu periódico. Con tus acciones. ¿De verdad vamos a quedarnos aquí, seguras tras esa puerta, mientras sabemos lo que está pasando ahí fuera?-"_

Por un segundo, la odio. Claro que no iba a obligarla a quedarse, claro que Lena tenía razón. Y estaba apelando a todo lo que ella creía para demostrárselo. Era evidente que Azul tenía un plan y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible sacárselo. Meses. No quería pensarlo.

Trataron de aprovechar cada minuto juntas. Ahora que sabían que iban a estar separadas por tanto tiempo no podían dejar de sentirse ni por un momento.

 _"-Vas a escribirme ¿Si? No puedo estar meses sin recibir noticias.-"_

 _"-Todas las semanas. Y voy a pensar en ti cada día. Nada va a pasarme, vamos a viajar en grupo, Preston va a estar ahí para cuidarme las espaldas.-"_

 _"-Más le vale.-"_

Piper estaba acurrucada a su costado, bajo las mantas. Era donde más le gustaba estar. Tenía su brazo cruzando el pecho de Lena y sentía el movimiento de su respiración tranquila. Se preguntó cuanto le iba a costar volver a dormir sola en esa cama.

 _"-No creo que pueda llevarme todo lo que juntamos en las ruinas estas semanas. Voy a tener que seguir ocupando tu entrada, pero prometo que no voy a tardar en enviar un par de brahamanes para quitar todo.-"_

Lena nunca dejaba de rebuscar. Había estado concentrada en conseguir cobre y cerámica en el último tiempo. Para atravesar la puerta roja de Publick Occurrences había que pasar por una vieja caravana abierta que hacía las veces de depósito. Una vieja prensa, varios archivadores y cajas llenas de papel se apilaban en las paredes. A todo el material de Piper ahora se sumaba el de Lena. Apenas quedaba libre un pasillo para llegar hasta la entrada.

 _"-Está bien. Siempre puedo destrabar la vieja puerta metálica si terminas atrapándonos bajo un montón de chatarra.-"_

Azul la abrazaba con fuerza. Sabía que tenía que volver al yermo. No solo porque había gente que dependía de ella si no porque lo necesitaba. Quedarse ahí, disfrutando de todo lo que tenía en ese momento, mientras otros estaban fuera peleando las batallas por ella, la llenaba de culpa. Piper lo sabía y por eso no iba a intentar retenerla. Quizás hubiera logrado mantenerla cerca un tiempo más, pero no habría acabado bien para ninguna de las dos.

Lena la miró. El viejo farol de aceite emitía una luz suave. Podía notar el color cambiante de sus ojos sobre ella. Sentía que estaba cayendo por Piper. La besó con ansiedad, rodando sobre su costado para quedar sobre ella, sentir su cuerpo atrapado bajo el suyo una vez más. La chica la miró. Lena pudo notar la melancolía escapándose de sus ojos. No querían separarse pero sabían que era necesario.

Esa noche solo se durmieron cuando la luz empezaba a colarse por los pocos agujeros en las paredes que Lena no había tapado aún. Se dieron todo el amor que pudieron tratando de empezar a curar de antemano los meses de lejanía que tenían por delante.

Lena se despertó temprano, todavía tenía que preparar algunas cosas, probablemente Preston llegara ese mismo día.

 _"-¿Vas a levantarte ya?-"_

 _"-Sí, quiero tener todo preparado, si Preston llega hoy es muy probable que mañana temprano salgamos a la carretera... ¿No viste mi mono, Pipes? No puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado...-"_

 _"-Está abajo, tengo un parche preparado para el roto de la pierna. Si quieres seguir usándolo vas a necesitarlo, para no hacer la mitad del viaje sin pantalones. Ve a ducharte, no tardo nada en remendarlo.-"_

Lena se metió en la ducha, Piper bajó con ella, a buscar el traje y dejarlo listo. Se había convertido en una especialista en esas cosas, su gabardina era la prueba indiscutible. Sintió algo dentro de una de las mangas del mono, un pequeño bolsillo en la cara interna del antebrazo. La reportera no pudo contenerse. Cuando lo abrió, se encontró con un par de anillos. Tardó un momento en entender. No se había dado cuenta cuando Azul se había quitado esa alianza, pero pensándolo hacia atrás, hacía mucho tiempo que la había visto en su mano por última vez. Cerró el bolsillo, sintiéndose mal por haberla invadido. 

_"-Gracias por eso, Piper.-"_

Lena se acercó hasta el sofá donde la reportera terminaba de dar las últimas puntadas.

 _"-Voy a tener que conseguir que ponerme, este pobre mono se está desintegrando un poco más a cada hora que pasa.-"_

 _"-Voy a extrañar la vista... Hay que reconocer que te sienta bien... desde todos los ángulos.-"_

Azul se giró con una sonrisa de sorpresa en la cara. Piper no solía hablar así con tanta soltura, generalmente esas frases se le escapaban, pero esta vez había sido completamente adrede.

 _"-Parece que te estoy llevando por mal camino Pipes...-"_

Alguien golpeó la puerta en el momento en que la reportera rodeaba el cuello de Lena con sus brazos, besándola.

 _"-Señorita Wright, General.-"_

Preston Garvey inclinaba levemente la cabeza, saludando a las dos mujeres antes de entrar, llevaba su clásico sombrero entre las manos.

 _"-Coronel.-"_

Piper siempre se sentía un poco incómoda con tantas formalidades.

 _"-¿Quieres un poco de café? Lena y yo estabamos por servirnos una taza.-"_

 _"-Oh. Si todavía es muy temprano para que este aquí, puedo esperar en el bar, voy a tomar una habitación allí por esta noche.-"_

 _"-Tonterías Garvey, tenemos bastante de lo que hablar y quiero que podamos salir a la carretera mañana temprano-"_

 _"-¿Salir a la carretera, General?-"_

 _"-Puedes decirme Lena, al menos cuando estamos solos. Y si, justamente de eso quiero hablar.-"_

Lena explico sus planes al detalle. Se notaba que había pasado tiempo estudiándolo. La reportera no se daba idea cuando había puesto todo eso en marcha pero sospechaba que simplemente lo hacía dentro de su cabeza, tenía una forma de pensar extremadamente detallista. El Coronel de los Minutemen estaba encantado con el plan. Era una larga campaña la que tenían por delante, pero unos meses atrás habían estado a punto de extinguirse y ahora hablaban de lograr una presencia fuerte en la Commonwealth. Las noticias de los movimientos de la Hermandad del Acero eran preocupantes, pero hasta que no estuvieran sobre el terreno y pudiesen ver que es lo que estaba realmente pasando, no podían sacar más conclusiones de las que ya habían sacado.

Preston agregó un dato al plan de Lena. Si la idea del General era lograr asegurar una ruta desde Sanctuary hasta la costa, podían pensar en recuperar el legendario cuartel de los Minutemen. El Castillo. Era trabajo por delante, pero los dos estaban esperanzados.

Esa noche llevaron a Nat a comer tallarines con Nuka-Cola. Piper se contuvo todo el tiempo de pedirle que no se fuera, sabía que Lena hacía siempre lo que sentía correcto y era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Se acostaron tarde, la niña no quería irse a dormir, también iba a extrañar.

Piper la vio alejarse de las puertas de la ciudad al amanecer del siguiente día. No dejó de morderse los labios para no llamarla hasta que la vió desaparecer detrás de una esquina. Meses. Era demasiado tiempo.


	29. Cartas para una reportera

15 de Febrero de 2288  
Cruce de condado a Diamond City, Publick Occurrences.

Piper,

Viajamos hacia el norte, los días cada vez son más fríos y no se hace fácil avanzar tan cargados. Siendo tantos es lento, tenemos que acomodarnos al paso de los brahamanes.

Preston eligió diez hombres para que nos acompañaran, cuatro de ellos se unieron hace solo unas semanas. Son tan chicos. Me recuerdan tanto a Mattew.

Los mercaderes que cruzamos cuando dejamos Diamond City nos hablaron de este lugar, apenas un par de casas precarias y un puñado de personas. La Hermandad del Acero compró la mitad de su cosecha anterior, lo que les quedó no creo que les alcance para terminar el invierno. El precio fue simbólico, una miseria.

Piper, apenas acabo de despedirme de ti y ya me cuesta dormir sin encontrarte a mi lado.

Lena.

23 de Febrero de 2288  
The Slog a Diamond City, Publick Occurrences

Piper:

Tardamos en asegurar la ruta, insisto en barrer también los edificios cercanos a la carretera. Son días de trabajo. Llegamos a un asentamiento necrófago. Gran parte de la purga de Diamond City terminó por aquí. Si pudieras verlo, te asombraría. Tienen una plantación de bayas de brea dentro de una piscina. No les va mal, el fruto se vende muy bien, aunque si estuvieras aquí probablemente su economía sufriría.  
Preston dice que este invierno va a ser largo. La tormenta de la semana pasada apenas nos dejó avanzar. Vamos a descansar aquí por unos días y quizás podamos convencer a estos necrófagos de que estamos de su lado. Se han portado muy bien con nosotros pero no confían todavía.

En el cruce las cosas no salieron bien, ya te contaré.  
Te quiero.

Lena.

7 de marzo de 2288  
Faro de puerto del rey a Diamond City, Publick Occurrences.

Piper,

Perdón por no haber podido escribir antes. Desde mi última carta las cosas no salieron tan bien. No te preocupes, no estoy en peligro.  
Perdimos hombres, Piper. No hombres, casi niños. Dos de los nuevos reclutas en manos de estos fanáticos. Se hacen llamar los Niños del Átomo. Nunca te hablé de la religión en mi tiempo ¿Verdad? No soy una persona intolerante pero el fanatismo siempre me asustó. Sobre todo el que lleva a matar.

Lo estoy llevando bien. Los enterramos cerca del faro. Llegamos a la costa.

Te extraño. Las extraño. Albóndiga envía saludos.

18 de marzo de 2288  
Mansion Croup a Diamond City, Publick Occurrences

Piper,

Embarcamos dejando el faro. Nos costó mucho conseguir barcos dispuestos a acercarnos a la pequeña isla. Limpiamos una residencia enorme. Preston quiere establecer un campamento aquí. Estoy de acuerdo, creo que vamos a dejar un par de reclutas. Algún día te aburriré con los pormenores de la historia de esta mansión, la parte que recuerdo, al menos.  
Los brahamanes nos dieron trabajo, no les gusta navegar. Y a mi tampoco, siempre me mareo. Malos recuerdos.

Llevo días con tu imagen en mi cabeza. Me gustaría entrar en detalles pero aunque las cartas vayan selladas, prefiero no correr el riesgo de que pudieran leerse. Esos recuerdos son solo tuyos y míos.

Azul.

22 de abril de 2288.  
Playa de Nordhagen a Diamond City, Publick Occurrences.

Piper,

No pude enviar nada antes. Lo siento. Hay problemas en el horizonte. Me llegan noticias de que una patrulla de mis hombres tuvo un altercado con la Hermandad del Acero.  
Ojalá pudiera darte detalles de lo que estamos haciendo pero algo me dice que es mejor no poner algunas cosas por escrito. La gente empieza a confiar en nosotros, creo que estamos ayudando aquí fuera. Ojalá pueda contener todo esto. Volvemos a pasar la docena de soldados, conseguimos refuerzos en el camino. Embarcamos mañana, ya te contare en mi próxima carta.

Escribir me hace sentirte cerca. ¿Será el olor de la tinta?

Lena.

7 de mayo de 2288  
Camino del norte a Diamond City, Publick occurrences

Piper,

La radiación me ha jugado una mala pasada. Tuvimos tres días de tormenta sin buen resguardo. Todavía sigo con las fiebres mientras escribo esta carta. Tenemos una doctora en la patrulla, Grace. Está cuidando bien de mí, en unos días voy a estar totalmente recuperada. Perdimos un brahaman. Saqueadores. Aunque somos una docena y vamos bien armados algunos están demasiado metidos en el psico y poco les importa. Por suerte no perdimos a nadie más que el pobre animal. Vamos a ir un poco más cargados lo que resta del camino.

Ayer un comerciante leía un viejo artículo tuyo.

Te quiero.

Lena.

16 de mayo de 2288  
El Castillo a Diamond City, Publick Occurrences.

Piper,

Logramos despejar el viejo fuerte. No creerías lo que salió del agua. No quiero volver a embarcar en mi vida. Otra vez perdimos hombres y mujeres. Hoy me falta un poco de fe en todo esto, Preston dice que no fue en vano, quiere poner a funcionar la vieja antena, no es una mala idea, podríamos usar un canal de radio.  
Estuve a punto de enviar por ti. Está mal que lo diga, se que va a enojarte más aún. Sé que no te llegan noticias suficientes y hace demasiado que estoy fuera. Por favor. No estes enojada conmigo.

Te quiero

Azul.

19 de mayo de 2288  
El castillo a Diamond City, Publick Occurrences

Piper,

La Hermandad del Acero atacó nuestro campamento en la residencia Croup. No puedo saber aún los motivos. Ni siquiera confirmar si realmente fueron ellos. Embarco en unas horas con un grupo de mis mejores hacia el norte. Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos, los Minutemen apenas acabamos de pararnos sobre nuestros pies, sería un desastre un enfrentamiento armado contra la Hermandad. Aprendí bastante de ellos por el camino, pero es una historia por la que vas a tener que esperar. No quiero poner esas cosas en papel.

Abraza a Nat de mi parte, quieres.

Lena.

27 de mayo de 2288  
Mansion Croup a Diamond City, Publick Occurrences.

Piper,

Estoy en una encrucijada. Una patrulla de la Hermandad atacó a uno de mis hombres. Un necrófago, Herb. Lo mataron a sangre fría, no hacen distinción entre necrófagos y salvajes. Esperan de mí que tome una decisión. Muchos quieren que levantemos las armas contra la Hermandad. Son demasiado jóvenes, me recuerda a mi tiempo en el ejército. Con veinte años todos somos inmortales.

No puedo iniciar un conflicto armado contra ellos, no quiero escribir todas las razones pero creeme cuando te digo que se que los únicos que saldríamos perdiendo seríamos nosotros. No sé como voy a hacer para hacerles entender, pero es mi responsabilidad que estos chicos al menos no mueran en vano.

Te necesito tanto.

Lena.

12 de junio de 2288.  
El Castillo a Diamond City, Publick occurrences

Piper,

Estoy logrando mantener las aguas tranquilas pero la relación con la Hermandad del Acero sigue siendo demasiado precaria, me temo que en algún momento las diferencias van a ser irreconciliables.

Nick al fin tiene noticias nuevas. Creo que podemos encontrar lo que estabamos buscando, me cuesta tanto contenerme. Todo el tiempo me digo que estoy donde no debería estar. Tengo que repetirme a cada segundo que no me olvido de Shaun. Lo llevo todo el tiempo conmigo, estar aquí fuera también es por el, por Nat, por ti. Intento de que algo este bien, hacer lo correcto, pero la culpa no me está dejando dormir. Son meses ya de estar peleando una causa que no me acerca en nada a encontrarlo...  
Nick viene de camino. No te enojes por favor pero no quiero que estés cerca ahora, es por tu bien, Piper. Voy a intentar volver pronto, es solo un poco más, ya te contare.

Te quiero,

Azul.

14 de Julio de 2288  
A Diamond City, Publick Occurrences

Nick me cuenta que estás bien. Molesta por la escases de noticias. Lo sé. Creeme cuando te digo que no puedo decir más. No es seguro, Piper.  
Valentine va a tardar en regresar a la ciudad. No pudo establecer contacto con el Ferrocarril, aparentemente son muy reservados, pero le hicieron llegar la información, hay alguien en Goodneighbor que podría ayudarnos. Nick parte mañana hacia allí, va a intentar encontrarlo. Esto es información no oficial, Piper. Ya sabes, muerdete los dedos.

Te quiero tanto...

Azul.

23 de julio de 2288.  
Camino del norte a Diamond City, Publick Occurrences  
Entregar en mano a Piper Wright.

Piper,

Espero que esta carta las encuentre bien. Vamos a embarcar nuevamente, mejor no decir ahora donde estamos. Sé que la reportera dentro tuyo debe estar por explotar, un poco más de paciencia.

Preston tiene que llegar a Diamond City en breve, tenemos planeado separarnos en dos días, y desde ahí solo le queda otro día de viaje. Confía en el, no solo es mi segundo al mando, es un buen amigo.

Quiero verte pronto.

Lena.


	30. En mar y amores

Había sido tan difícil tenerla lejos. Las cartas siempre eran breves y cuando las tenía en sus manos sabía que Lena ya estaba en otro lugar. Las noticias le llegaban a cuenta gotas y siempre eran muy pocas para su gusto.

La vida en Diamond City tenía la particularidad de no cambiar demasiado, una burbuja en medio de la locura del yermo. Piper había hecho algunos viajes cortos por la zona, persiguiendo sus historias. Llevaba un buen ritmo. Su investigación sobre el tráfico de personas en el yermo estaba en un punto muerto desde hacía tiempo pero había logrado destapar con éxito una operación de contrabando de jet dentro de la ciudad. Claro, ahora tenía más enemigos que antes, pero después de todo quién seguía llevando la cuenta.

Nat crecía cada día más. Piper casi podía verlo. Se preguntaba si Lena iba a notarlo, creía que la niña había cambiado suficiente como para que la encontrara diferente.

La última carta sonaba más enigmática que de costumbre, esperaba que Preston llegase en cualquier momento y tenía planeado irse con él. No le importaba que Azul se enojase por no hacerle caso. Iba a viajar a verla. Al menos intentar encontrarla en El Castillo o esperarla ahí. Solo unos días. Ya no se aguantaba.

Esa mañana la puerta de Publick Occurrences sonó tres veces. A Piper se le aceleró el corazón, tenía que ser Garvey. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, quería saber de Lena. Que le contase todo lo que pudiese contarle. Le avergonzaba un poco ser tan evidente, pero llevaba tanto sin verla... Y Preston, según la última carta, tendría que haberse separado de ella tan solo hacía un par de días.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa inevitable. El Coronel estaba de pie en la entrada con uno de sus reclutas detrás, una muchacha joven. Preston tenía un rifle en su mano.

 _"-Preston. No sabía que viajabas acompañado, Lena no me adelantó nada en sus cartas. Pasen... ¿Café?-"_

 _"-Señorita Wright... No, gracias, estamos bien.-"_

Los dos Minutemen entraron al salón cerrando la puerta por detrás. La chica parecía joven y bastante tímida, apenas levantaba la cabeza.

Piper los miró. Algo estaba mal. Miró otra vez la mano de Garvey. Ese rifle. La correa estaba cortada a la mitad.

 _"-No...-"_

La voz se le quebró en mitad de la frase.

 _"-¿Preston? Ese es... su rifle...-"_

El Coronel apenas la miraba. La chica sollozaba detrás.

 _"-Piper. La General está... Tuvimos un accidente. Estabamos mar adentro, tratando de esquivar el oleaje de la tormenta. No pensamos que se iba a desatar tan rápido. Yo... Traté de frenarla... La botavara se soltó y lanzó a dos de los nuestros al mar, Lena simplemente saltó detrás. Traté de sostenerla, de evitar que saltara. El rifle... solo me quedé con el rifle en la mano. Pensé que iba a lograrlo, aseguró a uno de los nuestros con el salvavidas... Y desapareció. Solo desapareció.-"_

Piper retrocedió hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra el sofá. Quería moverse. Quería correr hacía la puerta e ir a buscarla. Azul no podía irse así. No podía dejarla. No se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

 _"-Por favor, dejenme sola.-"_

 _"-Señorita Wright... yo... Lo siento mucho... La buscamos hasta que fue imposible seguir ahí fuera. La tormenta.-"_

 _"-Preston, dejame sola.-"_

El Coronel se adelantó hasta la pequeña mesa en la habitación y apoyó con cuidado el rifle. Se descubrió la cabeza y la inclinó levemente hacia Piper. Los dos Minutemen salieron del edificio, dejando a la reportera sentada en el sofá, la mirada clavada en el rifle de Lena.

 _"Estoy segura de que guardaba otra correa. La cambió hace poco, quizás en nuestra habitación..."_

Piper subió las escaleras. Llevaba una hora buscando por toda la casa. Quería cambiar la correa del rifle.

 _"En la maleta... o en el escritorio, sí. Siempre deja cosas ahí."_

Abrió el primer cajón. Su bolígrafo de plata descansaba sobre un bloc de hojas en blanco. _Piper Wright._

 _"-No...-"_

Las piernas le temblaban.

 _"-No.. Lo prometiste...-"_

Piper cayó de rodillas al suelo, el bolígrafo de plata entre sus dedos. Su vista se nubló. El dolor en el pecho era tan fuerte que hubiese jurado que su corazón acababa de partirse.

La puerta roja se abrió. La niña entró sonriente, arrojando su bolso a un costado. Su mirada se posó sobre la mesa del salón. Era el rifle de Azul.

 _"-¡Lena!-"_

Piper seguía sobre el suelo de su habitación. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse. La voz no le salía. No podía dejar de llorar. Sintió los pasos livianos en la escalera. _Nat. No._

 _"-¿Pip? ¿Acaba de llegar y ya estan peleando otra vez? ¿Qué pasó ahora?-"_

La reportera no dejaba de mirar el bolígrafo en sus manos. Su nombre grabado.

 _"-¿Piper? ¿Dónde esta Lena?-"_

Levantó la mirada hacia la niña. Otra vez ellas dos contra el mundo. No sabía si le quedaba resto para perder tanto una vez más.

 _"-Nat...-"_

La pequeña la miro a los ojos. _"-¿Dónde está?-"_

 _"-Esta muerta.-"_

Las palabras fueron duras, desgarradoras, lo hacían demasiado real. Nat se arrodilló a su lado.

 _"-Está bien, Piper. Yo estoy aquí contigo.-"_

Las dos hermanas se abrazaban en el suelo de madera. La vieja correa de Lena descansaba en el segundo cajón del viejo escritorio.

Piper preparaba sus cosas en silencio. Iba a volver con Preston, si es que todavía seguía en la ciudad, o sola, si era necesario. Iba a viajar al Castillo, a recorrer toda la costa, iba a meterse hasta el fondo del mar. Necesitaba ver que Lena no estaba más. Quería encontrar algo. Quería saber. Necesitaba saber.

Nat la observaba sentada en el sofá. El arma de Lena seguía sobre la mesa. Piper se acercó y la levantó, pasó su mano sobre la madera con suavidad, Lena cuidaba ese rifle con esmero.

Lo aseguró entre las tiras de cuero de su equipaje.

 _"-Piper... No te vayas-"_

La reportera se paralizó. Nunca antes le había pedido que se quedase. Jamás. Y la había dejado una y mil veces. Se giró para verla. Nat estaba asustada.

 _"-Nat... cariño... Estoy bien. Solo tengo que encontrarla... Necesito encontrarla.-"_

 _"-Prometeme que vas a volver. Si no vuelves, voy a ir a buscarte. Aunque me lo prohibas.-"_

 _"-Siempre voy a volver a casa. Ellie va a cuidarte mientras no esté. Todo va a estar bien, Nat. Te quiero, y lo sabes...-"_

Nat corrió a abrazarla. A veces Piper se olvidaba de que era solo una niña. La apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Era todo lo que tenía en el mundo. Iba a volver. Solo necesitaba buscar a Lena, necesitaba buscar.

Al salir de Publick Occurrences Piper se encontró de frente con la joven recluta. Tenía los ojos rojos y olor a alcohol en el aliento.

 _"-Señorita Wright.-"_

 _"-Sí. No sé tu nombre... ¿Preston está todavía aquí?-"_

 _"-Sí, está reservando habitaciones para esta noche, en el bar... ¿Puedo hablar un segundo con usted?-"_

Piper la miró. Era evidente que la chica necesitaba sacarse algo del pecho.

 _"-Mi nombre es Grace. Yo... era parte de la patrulla que estaba bajo las órdenes directas de la General.-"_

La chica hizo una pausa. No parecía llevarlo bien.

 _"-Yo soy una de las reclutas que cayó fuera de borda.-"_

La reportera cerró los ojos. No quería saberlo.

 _"-Saltó a sacarnos. Me sacó del agua, yo estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento... por el golpe y la tormenta. El mar estaba tan revuelto... Solo atrapó el salvavidas y me aseguró en el. La vi alejarse en dirección a donde Carl se había hundido y no recuerdo nada más...-"_

La chica lloraba angustiada. Piper no podía mover un músculo. No podía consolarla.

 _"-Grace... Eres la médica de la patrulla, ¿Cierto?-"_

La recluta levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

 _"-Lena te mencionó en una de sus cartas. Como la cuidaste cuando la radiación la afectó. Gracias por eso, Grace.-"_

Piper se marchó hacia el bar de Vadim. Escuchó a la joven romper en llanto mientras se alejaba, pero no podía hacer más. Era demasiado.

Encontró a Preston acodado sobre la barra de los hermanos Bobrov, la mirada anclada en el fondo de un vaso. El Coronel no solía perderse en una botella, la moderación siempre era una de sus máximas, pero se notaba que esta vez se le estaba haciendo difícil contenerse.

 _"-Preston. Quiero que me lleves al lugar donde la perdieron. Necesito ir. Necesito ver que ya no está.-"_

Piper lo observó. Por el aspecto que llevaba era probable que no hubiese dormido absolutamente nada en los últimos dos días.

 _"-Vuelvo al Castillo por la mañana. No fue lejos de allí donde pasó todo, tuvimos que embarcarnos hacia el norte, problemas con los tipos de las servoarmaduras. La General quisó acercarse hasta allí ella misma, estaba buscando la manera de razonar con esos fanáticos.-"_

 _"-No puedo esperar hasta mañana. Voy a irme ahora. Podemos encontrarnos allí.-"_  
 _Preston cerró los ojos, inclinando su cabeza sobre el vaso entre sus manos._

 _"-Piper... ¿Puedo llamarte así? Se lo que La General... lo que Lena significaba para ti. No nací ayer. Podía verlo en su mirada cada día, lo mucho que le costaba estar lejos. Lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es no dejar que te arriesgues ahí fuera en este estado.-"_

 _"-No estoy en ningún estado, Preston. Voy a salir ahora mismo, puedes acompañarme o quedarte aquí. Solo quiero dejar esta ciudad y salir a buscarla.-"_

 _"-Está bien. Dame un momento, voy a buscar a Grace y juntar nuestras cosas... No voy a dejar que te pase nada ahí fuera, ya tengo suficiente peso sobre los hombros.-"_

Dejaron Diamond City en silencio. Piper se sentía anulada. Como si apenas pudiera reaccionar al entorno. Sabía que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para viajar pero no podía pensar más allá. Nada en el mundo podía evitar que saliera a buscarla.  
Fue un viaje angustiante, doloroso. Apenas descansaron por el camino y las palabras que se intercambiaron fueron solo las necesarias. La reportera no dejaba de pensar en Lena. En su mirada. En la sonrisa que la desarmaba por dentro. En sus manos, acariciándola, queriéndola. Cada vez que entendía que no iba a volver a sentirla creía que las piernas iban a fallarle ahí mismo, dejándola sin fuerzas en mitad de la carretera.

El guardia los divisó a lo lejos. Dió una orden y la improvisada puerta que cubría la parte derrumbada de la muralla se abrió. Un joven recluta salió corriendo al encuentro de los viajeros.

 _"-Coronel. Bienvenido a casa. Tenemos noticias, señor.-"_

Preston lo miraba con un gesto serio en su cara.

 _"-Supongo que son urgentes si te llevaron a emboscarme antes de poder poner un pie dentro.-"_

 _"-Lo siento señor... es La General.-"_

Piper levantó la vista. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y se fijaron en aquel muchacho.

 _"-Habla entonces, que es lo que pasa.-"_

 _"-La encontramos.-"_

Piper entró corriendo a la habitación, casi sin aire. Sobre la cama, algo erguida con la ayuda de varias almohadas, estaba Lena. Un atril cercano sostenía en lo alto el líquido oscuro que estaba recibiendo la mujer a través de una intravenosa. Cuando la vió entrar, sonrió con debilidad.

 _"-Piper... Creo recordar que tenías que esperarme en la ciudad. Quizás la radiación ya me está afectando.-"_

La reportera dejo caer su equipaje sobre el suelo.

 _"-Lo siento... Cuando estoy nerviosa no puedo evitar bromear... Siento haberte asustado. Asumo que Preston te contó lo que sucedio, yo... -"_

Piper se acercaba hacia la cama, sin decir una palabra.

 _"-No fue ser idiota, Pipes... No podía dejar que se ahogaran delante de mi nariz. No soy mala nadadora aunque odio el agua... pero si alguien podía sacarlos...-"_  
 _La chica se acercó con suavidad, trepándose a su lado hasta quedar acurrucada a su costado. Azul la apretó hacia ella con su brazo._

 _"-Piper... Lo siento. Dime algo...-"_

Sintió como se aferraba a su pecho y rompía a llorar. Azul la abrazo con fuerza, apoyando sus labios contra su frente. Hamacándola despacio.

 _"-Estamos bien... estoy aquí. Estoy bien. No pensaba dejarte, Pipes.-"_

La chica de la gabardina roja pasó horas apretándose contra su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos, su olor, su respiración. Se fue quedando dormida perdiéndose entre los susurros de Lena. Agotada y feliz.


	31. Volver a tu costa

_"-¡Sobre mi cadaver! ¡Nadie! Nadie va a entrar en esta habitación hasta que yo lo diga. No me importa el rango que lleven, ni las caras que pongan ni cuan cerca esta todo de explotar en mil pedazos. ¡Nadie!-"_

Lena estaba sentada en su cama, escuchando a Piper gritar detrás de la puerta. Se pregunta quién es el pobre desgraciado que lo está intentando esta vez. Si no se equivoca, es el tercer ataque fallido de sus hombres. Una reportera de poco más de metro y medio está dándole una paliza a los Minutemen.

 _"-Piper por favor... No estaría aquí si no fuera importante. Prometo que solo van a ser unos minutos y nadie va a volver a molestarla hasta que se recupere por completo.-"_

La General pudo distinguir la voz agonizante de Preston. Mejor que interviniese antes del golpe final.

 _"-Piper, déjalo entrar. Estoy bien.-"_

Una gorra asomó por la puerta entreabierta y debajo, unos ojos furiosos que le apuntaban sin piedad.

 _"-Pipes... Puedes quedarte mientras hablamos ¿Sí? Solo unos minutos y se va. Por favor...-"_

 _"-Aargh... Está bien. No sea que se acabe otra vez el mundo si te tomas un día de descanso después de que casi te ahogas en medio de una tormenta radioactiva.-"_

La chica dejó que el Coronel entrara, acompañado de un recluta. Albóndiga levantó las orejas, moviendo la cola. El pobre perro no se separaba por un segundo de los pies de la cama.

 _"-Señora. Su uniforme, está limpio y listo.-"_

Garvey colgó sobre una silla un largo abrigo azul y dejó el par de pesadas botas que traía en la mano sobre el suelo. Le hizo una seña al muchacho que lo acompañaba para que dejara la caja que traía y se retirara. El chico apoyó la pesada carga sobre la mesa y desapareció por la puerta rápidamente, mirando de reojo hacia Piper que le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

 _"-General, me alegra informarle que Carl despertó esta mañana. Su cabeza está mucho mejor. Va a recuperarse por completo.-"_

Piper miró hacia la mujer del refugio. Carl, ese era el nombre del recluta que había caído al mar junto a Grace. Estaba vivo. Había estado tan enfocada en el hecho de que Azul se había salvado, que apenas preguntó nada más. El Coronel terminó su pausa.

 _"-Tenemos un mensaje urgente desde el centro. Aparentemente la Hermandad del Acero está ocupando un edificio en las ruinas. La vieja comisaria de Cambridge. Hay informes que aseguran que llevan un tiempo en el área, pero hasta ahora no se detectaban demasiados movimientos. Según parece en los últimos días han fortificado el lugar y se cree que hay un oficial de alto rango en el interior del edificio. Quizás esta pueda ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando, General.-"_

Lena se tomó la frente con sus dos dedos haciéndose un pequeño masaje mientras cerraba los ojos.

 _"-Bien. No quiero a nadie cerca de esa zona. Ninguna patrulla. Que eviten contacto a toda costa con ellos. No quiero más problemas con estos fanáticos hasta que pueda acercarme hasta allí. Y hablo en serio. Encárgate ahora mismo de enviar las órdenes.-"_

Piper se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola y dándole una mirada amenazante al Coronel. Preston no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces, saludo a su General y se retiró, vigilando su flanco mientras pasaba cerca de la reportera.

 _"-Así que este es tu nuevo uniforme ¿Eh?. Me gusta el color...-"_

Lena se sonrió. La chica era peligrosa, había que reconocérselo.

 _"-Sí, aparentemente es el uniforme que tiene que llevar cualquier General que se precie. No quieres saber dónde estuvo antes.-"_

Piper se acercó al suero que colgaba sobre el perchero de metal, controlando el goteo. Grace había empezado a bajar la dosis, su cuerpo se estaba limpiando de radiación y la reportera se alegraba de que el semblante de Azul dejara de asustarla. Se sentó a un costado de la cama, apoyando su mano al otro lado de la cintura de Lena e inclinándose sobre ella.

 _"-Lograste salvar a tus dos cachorros. A pesar de las ganas que tengo de matarte con mis propias manos, hay que reconocer que te sale bien esto de ser la salvadora de la Commonwealth.-"_

 _"-Piper...-"_

 _"-No, lo digo en serio... Cada vez que salgo por esa puerta veo las caras expectantes de todos esos chicos... realmente te admiran. Y ahora salvaste a dos de ellos tirándote en medio de una tormenta radioactiva... Probablemente deben estar fundiendo el bronce para tu estatua. ¿Vas a contarme como hiciste para volver a la costa sin ahogarte y con Carl encima?-"_

Lena bajó la mirada y apretó los dientes. Todavía tenía la cabeza un poco abombada por los efectos del veneno en su sangre.

 _"-No lo recuerdo. No recuerdo nada, Piper. Solo estar tratando de asegurar a Grace en el salvavidas y después... es todo confuso. Nadé hasta la costa. Tengo recuerdos de estar peleando contra el oleaje, tratando de que la cara de Carl sobresaliese del agua... Pero no lo sé Piper.-"_

La chica la miraba. Notó que sus manos empezaban a temblar. No se había dado cuenta antes, evidentemente Lena había tenido uno de esos episodios. Era muy probable que ese estado en el que se perdía fuese el que esta vez la había salvado. El modo ejército, como ella lo llamaba con un dejo de preocupación.

 _"-Está bien, Azul. Tranquila... solo estaba bromeando contigo. Lo único que me importa es que te tengo conmigo otra vez. No importa el cómo.-"_

Se acercó a su boca y la besó con ternura. Lena se dejó llevar por sus labios, levantando su cabeza para encontrarla.

 _"-Realmente ya me siento bastante mejor... quizás podría almorzar en el comedor hoy, sería bueno que me vieran de pie.-"_

 _"-Sigue soñando, cariño.-"_

Antes de que pudiera replicar, La chica posó uno de sus dedos sobre su boca, impidiéndole seguir, y la miró. Lena no dijo más. No tenía suficientes fuerzas para ganar esa batalla, era mejor retroceder.

Piper había logrado mantener a Lena durante todo el día anterior en cama. Se había despertado antes y estaba sentada frente al escritorio de la habitación, redactando un mensaje para Nat. Pasó sus dedos sobre las hojas de papel en blanco que tenía delante, Lena le había escrito todas sus cartas sobre esas ellas, rugosas, amarillas. Miró con más atención el escritorio. Un bolígrafo negro descansaba sobre un pequeño soporte de madera. Un par de libros prolijamente apilados ocupaban la otra mitad de la superficie. Cartuchos de escopeta y munición para su rifle de caza estaban apilados en las pequeñas separaciones que tenía el mueble. Terminó de escribir el mensaje para Nat y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su gabardina que colgaba sobre la silla.

La habitación era los muebles en la recámara eran de madera y estaban bastante conservados. La cama, espaciosa, estaba ubicada en el otro extremo del cuarto, enfrentada a la gran puerta. El escritorio estaba a un costado de la entrada, arrimado a la pared. Del otro lado de la puerta había un gran mueble, lleno de bebidas de todo tipo y cristalería. Una alfombra cubría la mitad del lugar y sobre ella, ocupando el centro de la estancia, una gran mesa ovalada con media docena de sillas alrededor. Pocas veces Piper había visto un lugar tan limpio, ordenado y amplio. Había varios cuadros cubriendo las paredes, casi todos de paisajes. Eran las habitaciones privadas de la General. De Lena.

 _"-¿Estás revisando mis cosas sin permiso otra vez, reportera?-"_

Piper se giró con una sonrisa.

 _"-Calla ya, quieres. Estaba escribiendo a Nat, no quiero que pase un día más creyendo que estás muerta.-"_

Lena se incorporó de golpe.

 _"-¿Le dijiste a Nat que yo estaba muerta? Por Dios Piper. ¿Cómo vas a decirle algo así?-"_

 _"-Llegó a casa y yo estaba... llorando. Vio tu rifle, pensó que habías vuelto, que estábamos peleando, no sabía que decirle... Te habías ahogado. No quería alargar un sufrimiento, ya perdimos suficiente.-"_

La mujer del refugió se sentó en mitad de la cama apoyando sus pies sobre el suelo.

 _"-Está bien, Pipes. Tienes razón. Supongo que en mi época esos temas eran tabú. Siempre estabamos inventando historias para hacerles más digerible la realidad a los niños, lo cierto es que en el mundo de hoy es un poco complicado enmascarar nada.-"_

Lena se llevó una mano a la cabeza, apretándose la frente y cerrando los ojos.

 _"-Llama a Grace, Piper. Ya me siento mejor, que venga a sacarme esto. Necesito salir un poco de la cama.-"_

Piper la miró, no demasiado convencida. Pero estaba de acuerdo en que un poco de aire libre no iba a sentarle mal. Abrió las puertas de madera que daban al pasillo. Sentada en una de las sillas en fila contra la pared, estaba Grace.

 _"-¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?-"_

La joven recluta se sonrojó.

 _"-Señorita Wright. Estaba esperando para hacerle la revisión a la General, pensé que todavía seguían dormidas y no quería despertarlas.-"_

 _"-¿Y pensabas quedarte allí hasta que alguien abriese la puerta?-"_

 _"-Sí, señora.-"_

 _Dios. Tengo apenas un par de años más. ¿Señora?_ Pensó Piper mientras la miraba, la chica estaba nerviosa. Sostenía un pequeño bolso sobre sus piernas y apenas levantaba los ojos del suelo.

 _"-Bueno, no te quedes ahí, pasa. Lena te está esperando.-"_

Vio como la cara de la chica se teñía de rojo en cuanto escuchó el nombre. Por un momento pensó en esperar fuera a que terminara de atenderla, pero se arrepintió rápidamente.

 _"-Grace. Cuanto me alegra que estés bien. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?-"_

 _"-General. Estoy bien. Gracias a usted.-"_

Piper la miraba. Era evidente que la chica estaba loca por Lena. Se le notaba a la legua. La observó revisando a su paciente con esmero y con excesiva suavidad. Cada vez que Azul le hablaba se ruborizaba, agachaba la cabeza o se metía casi entera dentro de su bolso para sacar lo que fuera. Cuando terminó al fin, Piper la acompaño hasta la puerta, dándole las gracias con su mejor sonrisa y volviéndo enseguida hacia la cama.

 _"-Entonces... General. Grace. Está enamorada de ti ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-"_

 _"-Piper por favor, ponte un poco seria. Ayúdame con el uniforme, todavía estoy un poco mareada. Quiero enviar ese mensaje a Nat ahora mismo, con alguno de mis hombres.-"_

La reportera abrió la caja y levantó lo primero que vio, un extraño sombrero triangular. Debajo, una camisa blanca, pantalones ajustados, un par de guantes de cuero y lo que parecía ser una bufanda. Al fondo de la caja podía notar las partes de metal de la armadura.

 _"-Voy a empezar a pensar que te estás envenenando con radiación a propósito, solo para recibir sus atenciones.-"_

La reportera tenía una mueca burlona en la cara pero había un dejo de seriedad en el fondo de su voz.

 _"-Piper. Déjalo ya. Sabes de sobra que estoy loca por ti.-"_

La chica de la gorra se quedo de pie frente a ella, con la camisa y el pantalón colgando entre sus manos. Estaba bromeando y no se esperaba la frase. No era que no sabía que Lena la quería, claro que la quería. Era solo que, la forma en que lo acababa de decir, había sonado tan... definitiva.

 _"-Ayúdame, por favor, y dejá de decir tonterías. Todavía no me acostumbro a ir vestida de George Washington.-"_

 _"-Sabes, esas cosas que dices las entiendo porque soy rara. En este mundo quiero decir. Me gusta leer sobre antes de las bombas y demás... pero estoy segura que aparte de mí y de Nick, que es bastante extravagante también, la mayoría de la gente no debe entenderte ni la mitad de las veces.-"_

Lena sonrió mientras se quitaba con esfuerzo la camiseta que había usado para dormir.

 _"-Lo sé Piper. Es otra de las cosas que me tiene loca por ti, tu curiosidad infinita.-"_

Piper sintió el calor que le subía hasta las mejillas. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a ayudarla. Tardaron bastante en terminar, Lena todavía estaba débil y el bendito uniforme tenía demasiadas piezas. Cuando por fin estaba lista, La reportera dió unos pasos hacia atrás, llevándose una mano al mentón con un gesto burlón, como si estuviese admirando un cuadro en una pared.

 _"-No te sienta para nada mal, General.-"_

 _"-Dios Piper. Deja de burlarte de mí, quieres. Suficiente con que tengo que andar con esto todo el día. No sabes lo molestas que son las costuras de estos pantalones.-"_

Las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación. Los pasillos estaban llenos de movimiento. En pocos meses las fuerzas de los Minutemen habían crecido increíblemente. En ese sentido, la campaña había sido todo un éxito y donde más se notaba era allí, dentro del Cuartel General. Había movimiento en todos los rincones y apenas estaba amaneciendo. Lena no tardó en enviar el mensaje para Nat con instrucciones precisas de que fuera entregado en mano a la pequeña y que se lo hicieran llegar en el menor tiempo posible. Después de una visita breve a los comedores, donde saludó a los milicianos que desayunaban allí, salió al patio interior junto a Piper, para tomar un poco de aire.

El espacio abierto del fuerte era muy amplio. Habían separado dos parcelas de tierra para siembra, con la intención de tener algo de la cosecha protegida por las murallas. Alrededor del fuerte cultivaban un par de cuadros más. En el centro del patio una inmensa torre para la antena de radio se elevaba a no menos de treinta metros. Dos hombres trabajaban en los aparatos de transmisión que se encontraban dentro de un pequeño cobertizo en la base de la estructura metálica. Lena paró un momento a hablar con ellos y después de mirar su pipboy un par de veces y dar algunas indicaciones, volvió con Piper.

 _"-Voy a tener que ir a esa comisaría, Pipes. Tengo que hablar con esta gente. Si en ese lugar hay alguien, algún oficial de alto rango con quien pueda sentarme a negociar, no puedo perder esa oportunidad.-"_

 _"-Azul, por Dios. Vienes conmigo a Diamond City. Llevas cinco meses peleando aquí fuera y hace dos días estuviste a punto de morir. Vas a tomarte un descanso. Preston puede encargarse de eso.-"_

 _"-Piper... No. Tengo que ser yo. Soy la que está al mando. No puedo irme en mitad de una crisis. Mira, hagamos algo, no me gusta la idea pero se que va a ser la única forma...-"_

La reportera entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con desconfianza.

 _"-Puedes venir conmigo. Incluso es una oportunidad para una buena historia, chica de las noticias. Puedes estar ahí, controlándome. Todo lo que quieras. Si puedo lograr aplacar los ánimos de esta gente y conseguir un poco de tranquilidad, te prometo que desde ahí mismo volvemos a Diamond City y me tomo un buen descanso.-"_

Piper no estaba del todo contenta, pero sabía que Lena no iba a ceder, acompañarla era lo máximo que iba a conseguir. Ademas, era cierto que moría de ganas por saber más de la ya casi famosa Hermandad del Acero. Y después, volver a casa. Con Azul.

Se tomaron aquel día para los preparativos del viaje. Lena le enseñó todo el fuerte, le contó algunas historias del camino y le presentó a cada persona que se cruzaban. La hizo reír cuantas veces pudo y no dejó de prestarle atención por más de diez minutos de corrido.

Después de compartir la cena con todos en los comedores, se fueron temprano a la cama, todavía sentían demasiado cerca tanta ausencia reciente. No quedaba mucho para el amanecer cuando por fin las dos mujeres se durmieron.


	32. En la víspera del recuerdo

Dos golpes secos sonaron contra la gran puerta de la habitación. Piper abrió los ojos, todavía estaba oscuro. Sintió el brazo de Azul sobre su cintura y lo apretó con su mano. Había extrañado dormir con ella.

 _"-Azul... Hay alguien en la puerta.-"_

 _"-Mmmh...-"_

Lena se levantó de la cama con pesadez, buscando su ropa en la oscuridad. Solo esperaba que no fueran malas noticias. Quizás los cangrejos gigantes estaban molestando nuevamente.

 _"-¿Si?-"_

Uno de sus hombres sostenía un papel entre sus dedos.

 _"-Señora, esto llegó para usted, el mensajero pidió que se lo entregara sin demora. Lamento despertarlas... despertarla.-"_

 _"-Está bien. Gracias. Puedes irte.-"_

Lena cerró la puerta mirando el papel entre sus manos. Piper ya estaba sentada en la cama, sosteniendo la sábana sobre su pecho.

 _"-¿Malas noticias?-"_

 _"-No. Es Nick. Quiere verme en Goodneighbor en cuanto pueda. Parece que encontró a la persona que puede ayudarnos con el chip... Mierda. No puedo postergar lo de la Hermandad, necesito calmar las aguas.-"_

Piper se quitó el cabello de su cara, echándoselo hacia atrás con una de sus manos.

 _"-Azul... Si viajamos solas podemos ir más rápido. Podemos llegar a Cambridge antes, y terminar antes. Desde allí hasta Goodneighbor no nos tomaría tiempo. Si tenemos que andar por las ruinas con diez hombres atrás, vamos a tener que frenar en cada bloque. Sabes de sobra que están atestadas de saqueadores y supermutantes...-"_

 _"-Si... supongo que tu y yo y la carretera otra vez. Me gusta la idea.-"_

Lena volvió a la cama tratando de quitarle las sábanas a Piper.

 _"-Lena... Dios. Apenas dormimos un par de horas... Me gustaría no desmayarme por el camino mañana.-"_

 _"-Mmmh...-"_

 _"-No. Duerme. Se supone que todavía estas débil por la radiación.-"_

Azul se acurrucó en su espalda, refunfuñando entre su pelo.

Solo durmieron un par más de horas, había que aprovechar la luz del día.

Preston se mostró totalmente en desacuerdo con la idea de que Lena viajara sin escolta a encontrarse con la Hermandad, pero como de costumbre, poco se pudo hacer contra los deseos de la General.

Después de aquella semana de tormenta los días se habían ido aclarando poco a poco. Esa mañana el cielo era de un azul tan limpio que cuando Lena se perdía en el horizonte olvidaba que casi habían destruido el planeta. Le costó bastante volver a poner un pie sobre la embarcación, pero era más rápido si navegaban hasta Bunker Hill. Además, si tomaban la carretera, no estaba segura de poder resistirse a entrar en Goodneighbor y buscar a Nick antes de intentar reunirse con la Hermandad, y era realmente necesario que hablase con esas personas.

El velero no pasaba los cinco o seis nudos pero Bunker Hill estaba cerca, no tardarían más de dos horas siguiendo la costa. Piper estaba aterrada. Era la primera vez en su vida que navegaba y no le estaba gustando para nada. Lena se imaginó a la reportera en el mundo de antes, un aeropuerto, quizás unas vacaciones, imagino a la chica teniendo que subir a un avión. ¿Cómo hubiesen sido sus vidas?

Para alegría de Piper, no tardaron en pisar nuevamente la costa. Despidieron a los milicianos que las habían acercado hasta allí y con su equipaje al hombro empezaron a andar.

 _"-Gracias por traer mi rifle contigo, Pipes. No sería lo mismo sin el.-"_

 _"-Ni me hagas recordar ese momento. Solo digamos que me alegro que lo tengas otra vez.-"_

Si hacían poco más de un kilómetro hacia el norte, podían tomar Washington Street hasta Cambridge, era un camino mucho más seguro aunque no fuera tan directo. Bordear el río Charles podía ser problemático.

Lena iba conteniéndose para no entrar en cada edificio, todavía no había estado en la zona y quería buscar entre las ruinas.

El sonido de disparos empezó a escucharse a lo lejos. No era nada anormal si no todo lo contrario. Estaban en territorio peligroso y lo sabían. Se escondieron detrás de una media pared, casi en la esquina. Quizás podían evitar la pelea.

 _"-Saqueadores, deben ser dos o tres, no hacen tanto ruido.-"_

Eran lo más bajo de la humanidad. Adictos al jet, al psico. No había otra forma de comunicarse con esas bandas que no fuera la violencia. Las ruinas de Boston estaban plagadas de esa clase de gente. A la hora de disparar Piper nunca dudaba, sabía que era ella o el que tenía en frente y no pensaba dejar sola a su hermana por cuestiones de conciencia. De todas formas, a pesar de llevar toda su vida en el yermo, matar nunca se le hacía fácil pero con los saqueadores... tenía un odio especial. Eran personas. Personas que habían decidido convertirse en asesinos, que torturaban gente, que colgaban cadaveres desmembrados por las calles solo para aterrorizar a los viajeros. Había visto con sus propios ojos el grado de crueldad al que podían llegar.

Albóndiga estaba nervioso, llevaba las orejas hacia atrás y el pelo de su lomo se había erizado. Los pasos se acercaban, no debían estar mucho más lejos, la pelea no iba a poder evitarse.

Los habían visto. Los disparos pegaban contra la pared de ladrillos. Uno de los saqueadores gritaba a su compañero. Piper vio como Lena devolvía el fuego cubriéndose a un costado del hueco. Albóndiga había desaparecido. Se acercó al otro extremo de la pared, no quería que las emboscaran. Uno de los hombres había tenido la misma idea. Lo encontró ya entrando a la vieja tienda. El saqueador se avalanzó sobre su arma tratando de quitársela de las manos. Forcejeaban y se golpeaban contra las duras estanterías de metal. El hombre lanzó un alarido, Albóndiga lo tenía agarrado de su pierna, la sangre empezaba a verse por encima de su protección de cuero. Piper pudo liberar la diez milímetros y le dio un culatazo en la sien al saqueador que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

No escuchaba el sonido de la escopeta de Azul. Retrocedió a buscarla, Albóndiga la seguía de cerca. La encontró reclinada contra la pared, los ojos entrecerrados.

 _"-No puedo enfocar bien, Pipes.-"_

 _"-Tenemos dos afuera todavía... ¿Estás conmigo?-"_

 _"-No, creo que todavía estoy un poco tocada por la radiación. No puedo ver bien.-"_

Piper se adelantó y tomo el rifle de caza. No solía utilizar ese tipo de armas, solo llevaba su diez milímetros como defensa personal. Nunca tenía planeado salir a matar, siempre tenía esperanzas de resolver los problemas por las buenas.

Los disparos parecían menguar y aprovechando el momento, afirmó el cañon del rifle sobre la media pared y puso a uno de los saqueadores en su mira. Una nube rosa cubrió su visión en el instante en que apretó el gatillo. Solo quedaba uno. Lo encontró corriendo, escapando calle abajo. Por un momento pensó en gatillar por segunda vez, era un tiro limpio, podía darle sin problemas.

Se levantó, dejando el rifle apoyado contra la pared. Los odiaba. Odiaba lo que eran y lo que hacían. Pero no iba a matar a alguien por la espalda mientras huía, sabía que algún día su conciencia podía costarle demasiado, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía matar a sangre fría.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar a Cambridge. Lena seguía débil, no había sido del todo sincera con sentirse completamente recuperada, Piper no pensaba gastar energías enojándose en ese momento, ya iba a tener tiempo cuando volvieran a Diamond City. Azul no terminaba de aprender la lección.

Llegaron a la comisaría cuando los soldados de la Hermandad del Acero terminaban de defenderse de un ataque de necrófagos salvajes. Lena se presentó como la General de los Minutemen, y aunque el guardia en la puerta la miró con cara de no entender nada, no pasó demasiado antes de que le presentaran al oficial al mando, el Paladín Danse.

Una servoarmadura ocupaba la mitad de la habitación. Parecía en buen estado. En las placas del pecho Lena pudo ver el escudo de la Hermandad del Acero, ya lo había visto antes.

 _"-Una servoarmadura T-60, parece reforzada si no me equivoco... Soy Lena, General de los Minutemen, ella es mi acompañante, Piper Wright.-"_

El hombre detrás del escritorio la miraba, reclinado sobre una vieja silla. No parecía pasar los cuarenta años, se notaba que estaba en buen estado físico. Sus ojos oscuros la observaban con desconfianza. Algo en su postura, en su gestualidad, le hizo recordar por un momento a Nate. Estaba frente a un soldado.

 _"-General. Señorita. Soy el Paladín Danse. A cargo de este puesto de avanzada. No tenemos conocimiento oficial sobre los Minutemen.-"_

Lena y Piper aceptaron la invitación para tomar asiento que el Paladín hacía clara señalando con su mano levantada un par de sillas frente al escritorio.

 _"-Somos una organización militar voluntaria, protegemos a la población de la Commonwealth y alrededores. Probablemente no tienen información por el hecho de que acaban de arribar a este territorio.-"_

 _"-Si, la Hermandad del Acero no lleva demasiado tiempo estableciéndose aquí. Eso es cierto. Aunque tengo entendido que los Minutemen tampoco llevan demasiado tiempo en pie. Se creía que estaban... terminados.-"_

 _"-Esas son bastantes suposiciones para alguien que admite no tener información sobre nuestra organización.-"_

 _"-Bien, mejor que dejemos de lado las hostilidades. No me place discutir asuntos internos con gente de fuera. Sobre todo con civiles.-"_

Danse miraba a Piper con recelo.

 _"-Estoy aquí para tratar de llegar a un buen acuerdo con usted, Paladín. Espero que esté al tanto de que nuestros hombres han tenido problemas en el norte. Su patrulla atacó a uno de mis milicianos, matándolo en el acto.-"_

 _"-Un necrófago. Es un ejército raro el que usted comanda. La Hermandad del Acero no esta dispuesta a hacer la vista gorda ante esa clase de abominaciones. Jamás atacaríamos a un civil, o a un miliciano, mientras no nos ataquen. Pero tenemos un código de conducta que seguir, no puedo pedirle a mis hombres que traicionen sus convicciones.-"_

 _"-¿Sus convicciones son el asesinato a sangre fría?-"_

Piper no aguantaba más. Lena la miró furiosa.

 _"-Creo que he sido educado permitiéndole estar presente en esta reunion, Señorita Wright. No haga que me arrepienta.-"_

Lena se levantó.

 _"-Paladín Danse. No sé bien que busca La Hermandad del Acero en esta zona, pero tenga en cuenta que la población civil está bajo la protección de los Minutemen. Pida a sus hombres que se mantengan alejados de los asentamientos, que dejen de expropiar las cosechas de los ciudadanos y que no vuelvan a levantar las armas contra otras personas. Dentro de esa categoría entran los Necrófagos, Danse. Al menos para los Minutemen. En cuanto a la muerte de mi soldado, no voy a iniciar hostilidades porque no creo que un conflicto armado sea beneficioso en nada para el yermo. Pero no lo tome como un pase libre, si esto vuelve a suceder, me temo que no voy a tener alternativa.-"_

El hombre se puso de pie, desafiante.

 _"-Hare llegar sus preocupaciones a mi superior. Mientras tanto, nuestros hombres van a mantenerse en actitud defensiva. La Hermandad del Acero no busca un conflicto armado.-"_

 _"-Haga llegar el mensaje. Siempre estoy dispuesta a reunirme con su superior para una reunion un poco más... Formal.-"_

Los saludos fueron breves y en un pestañeo las dos mujeres estaban fuera, para alegría de Albondiga que no se había movido de la puerta.

Había sido una reunion demasiado corta pero Lena tenía lo que quería, saber con quienes estaban tratando. Con toda la inteligencia que había logrado reunir hasta ahora, y habiendo hablado con uno de ellos en persona, se estaba formando una idea muy clara. Era gente peligrosa, y muy bien equipada.

 _"-Esa gente acaba de ponerme los pelos de punta, Azul... no pude contenerme ahí dentro, lo siento.-"_

 _"-No te preocupes Piper, todavía no sé como logré contenerme yo misma.-"_

Lena tenía el semblante cargado de seriedad. Necesitaba una forma de evitar el conflicto con esta gente, el yermo ya tenía suficientes enemigos.

 _"-Bien. Voy a dejar que todo esto se asiente un poco en mi cabeza... mejor que lleguemos a Goodneighbor, no quiero dar demasiadas vueltas entre las ruinas sin luz.-"_

El último tramo antes de llegar al barrio amurallado lo recorrieron en un silencio pesado. La última vez que habían estado ahí había sido muy doloroso. Lena tenía miedo de que Piper no estuviera lista para volver a ese lugar, y no paraba de culparse por no haberlo pensado antes. La reportera por su parte, sabía que estaba vulnerable. El recuerdo todavía era muy reciente y era un episodio que todavía le pesaba dentro, le había removido heridas que nunca habían cerrado del todo.

Antes de pasar la puerta, Lena la tomó de la mano. Enredó sus dedos entre los suyos y la miró a los ojos tratando de que supiera que no estaba sola, que no tenía nada que temer. La ansiedad de Piper se hizo más soportable y juntas atravesaron la entrada a Goodneighbor, escoltadas por Albóndiga.

 _"-Clair puede decirnos si Nick ya esta en su habitación. Es un poco tarde, pero Valentine no parece del tipo de irse a la cama temprano...-"_

Piper tenía su cabeza en otras cosas, pero hizo un esfuerzo para asentir y sonreirle.  
La recepcionista las recibió con mala gana, como era su costumbre. Alquilaron una habitación y dejaron sus cosas. Lena dio la orden a Albóndiga para que se quedara allí. El lugar era relativamente seguro, pero les habían dicho que Nick todavía no había regresado al hotel, así que probablemente estuviese en el Third Rail. Lena no quería ir con su perro a ese lugar.

 _"-Piper, puedes quedarte con él en la habitación. Fue un viaje cansador.-"_

 _"-No necesitas hacer eso. Quiero acompañarte, estoy bien.-"_

El local estaba lleno con su clientela habitual. Las mujeres ocuparon una mesa en un rincón alejado, el más tranquilo del lugar. Lena se acercó a la barra. Whitechapel Charlie, que era por el nombre que el robot mañoso se hacía llamar, le señaló el area reservada. Valentine estaba dentro. Azul se preguntó por un momento cual sería la historia de aquel robot que llevaba una pequeña bandera británica estampada sobre una de sus placas. ¿Cómo habría terminado allí un señor mañoso tan inglés?

Lena se acercó a la entrada del área reservada del bar, haciendo una seña hacia Piper para que la acompañara. La habitación era amplia, varios sillones contra las paredes y un par de mesas eran todo el mobiliario. Nick estaba en una esquina, sentado frente a un hombre.

 _"-Señoritas. Me alegro de verlas bien. El es Macready, una ayuda necesaria por el camino. Siéntense, voy a ponerlas al día.-"_

Se sentaron de frente al detective. Azul miró con desconfianza al nuevo amigo de Nick. Traía un rifle de distancia colgando de su hombro.

 _"-No te preocupes por él, Lena. Es de confianza. De todas formas si lo prefieres, puede irse un momento.-"_

 _"-Si tu confias en el, Nick, que se quede. Está bien por mí.-"_

Valentine sacó de su gabardina un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Piper se preguntó que era lo que llevaba a su viejo amigo a seguir en el tiempo con esa vieja costumbre. La nicotina no tenía ningún efecto sobre un hombre sintético. Quizás lo hacía sentirse más... humano.

 _"-El implante cerebral de Kellogg. Estabamos en lo cierto, la arquitectura tiene sin duda la firma del Instituto. Tengo a alguien que puede ayudarnos, aquí mismo, en Goodneighbor. Doctora Amari. Cree que puede conseguir liberar algunas impresiones mnemónicas pero vamos a necesitar una segunda persona. Estuvo... jugando un poco con mi cerebro, parece que mi condición de fábrica ayuda a poner ese chip en funcionamiento... pero no a decodificarlo.-"_

 _"-Bien. Eso fue un poco confuso, Nick. Demasiada información. ¿Me estás diciendo que te metiste esa cosa dentro de la cabeza? ¿Para intentar leer los pensamientos de Kellogg? Eso no puede ser seguro de ninguna forma.-"_

 _"-Bueno, un par de chispazos pero estoy bien. No hay muchos sintéticos como yo ¿Sabes? Probablemente sea el único. Era nuestra oportunidad.-"_

Nick se había arriesgado por ella, mucho más de lo que esperaba. La asustaba pensar que podría haber pasado si las cosas no hubiesen ido bien, pero también la reconfortaba. El detective empezaba a sentirse como un buen amigo.

 _"-Gracias Nick. Es, demasiado importante para mí lo que estás haciendo... ¿Dijiste que la doctora no pudo decodificar las impresiones? ¿Nos dio alguna solución?-"_

 _"-Sí. La única forma es conectar a alguien más junto a mí. Yo puedo hacerlo funcionar pero necesitamos un cerebro humano para decodificar la información. Es riesgoso. Muy riesgoso. Hacerlo puede freirnos el cerebro antes de que Amari tenga oportunidad de desenchufarnos.-"_

Piper pareció entrar en la conversación. Llevaba distraida desde que habían entrado a la habitación.

 _"-Claro... y es justamente lo que van a hacer. Los dos. Intentar freirse el cerebro, no sea que pasen demasiado tiempo sin estar al borde de la muerte.-"_

Lena la miró. El tono de resignación de la reportera la dejó intranquila, era evidente que no estaba llevando bien la situación. Estar de vuelta en Goodneighbor le afectaba. Nick las observaba mientras daba una calada a su cigarro.

 _"-Tienen tiempo para pensarlo. Es tarde. Podemos ir a ver a la Doctora Amari en la mañana, usen algunas horas para descansar, tienen el aspecto de que las necesitan.-"_

Las mujeres se levantaron, despidiéndose de los dos y saliendo del Third Rail. En algo el detective tenía mucha razón, necesitaban un poco de descanso, un poco de tranquilidad.  
Albóndiga las esperaba en la habitación del hotel Rexford. Lena se había cuidado de que no fuera la misma de aquella vez. Había dejado una buena cantidad de chapas en la recepción, el cuarto en el que estaban era amplio, tenía acceso a las tuberías de la ciudad, un baño y agua caliente. Era un lujo, probablemente la mejor habitación del viejo hotel. Azul miró la bañera con ganas. No recordaba cuando se había sumergido en una de esas por última vez en su vida. Ni siquiera había tenido una en la pequeña casa que ella y Nate habían comprado.

 _"-Piper... no voy a desperdiciar esto. Pagué unas buenas chapas por esta habitación. Vamos a llenarla hasta el tope de agua caliente.-"_

La reportera la miró, casi divertida. No era mala idea, trató de recordar la sensación de tener su cuerpo relajado bajo el agua y fue suficiente. Las dos mujeres se pusieron a la tarea.

Lena se quitaba la ropa, el largo saco azul sobre una silla. Las pesadas botas. La infinita armadura de los Minutemen. Se deslizó por la cerámica sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se dejaba llevar. Lo necesitaba tanto. Piper la miraba de pie en medio del cuarto de aseo.

 _"-¿Que no vas a venir conmigo Pipes? Hay lugar para una más...-"_

Piper empezó a desvestirse. Dejó su gabardina roja sobre el saco de Azul. Se quitó la camiseta pensando que era una suerte que tuviera otra en su mochila, probablemente iba a tener que dejar esta en remojo. Terminó de desvestirse y se metió junto a Lena, dándole la espalda, sin poder evitar que se le subiera el color a la cara a pesar de que a aquella mujer poco le quedaba por conocer de su cuerpo. Azul la abrazó, recostándola sobre ella.

 _"-No quiero que hagas eso con tu cerebro... Azul. Estoy tan cansada de decirte que dejes de intentar matarte. Todavía no tuve ni tiempo de hablarte sobre lo que hiciste por el camino... no estabas lista para viajar.-"_

Lena cerró los ojos. Era así. Las cosas eran así. Por más que lo intentara, había veces que no podía evitar tener que ponerse en peligro y sabía que Piper en el fondo lo entendía, o no seguiría ahí.

 _"-Piper. Estoy tratando de ser más cuidadosa, de pensar en donde me meto. Pero no creo que tenga que explicarte que en esto no tengo opción. Imagina que fuese Nat. Necesito encontrarlo y no me quedan más caminos.-"_

La chica no contestó. Tomó una de las manos que la rodeaban y la subió a su boca, besándola. Algún día quizás iban a tener tiempo para descansar.


	33. Reminiscencias y tu calor

Abrió los ojos despacio, tratando de recordar donde estaba. Reconoció la silueta sentada al otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda. Azul. Una larga cicatriz le recorría la piel bajando desde su hombro derecho hasta casi tocar la base de su columna. Jamás la había visto antes, no parecía del todo curada.

 _"-Lena... ¿Cuándo te hiciste esto?-"_

La mujer se giró en cuanto sintió los dedos de Piper recorrerle la espalda, las ojeras la delataban, no había dormido.

 _"-No es nada... solo fue un accidente tonto, mientras patrullabamos. Preferí los puntos antes que el estimulante. Estabamos cortos de medicina, ya sabes. No me molestaba tener una cicatriz allí, generalmente suelo andar vestida...-"_

Piper sabía que probablemente había sido mucho peor que lo que estaba contándole pero no quería más detalles. Conociéndola, ya podía hacerse una idea clara de como Azul solía meterse en problemas.

 _"-Ya ni recuerdo que la tengo ahí, es superficial... Me duele más esta bendita pierna que cualquier otra cosa.-"_

La reportera se incorporó sobre la cama y se dio cuenta que Lena estaba masajeándose otra vez el muslo.

 _"-Puedo calentar los paños, están en mi mochila. Y creo que hay algo de la mezcla de hierbas de Mama Murphy. Eso solía calmarte...-"_

 _"-No, estoy bien. Mejor que nos preparemos para salir, quiero encontrarme con esa doctora cuanto antes. Ya nos encargaremos de mi pierna cuando volvamos, quizás la cambie por una más al estilo de las de Valentine...-"_

Piper se levantó sin acotar nada sobre el humor negro que su compañera parecía llevar esa mañana.

Lo que la reportera no sabía era que Lena estaba tratando de controlar el miedo. No era tanto por la posibilidad de convertirse en un vegetal, si no por lo que podía encontrar en el pedazo de cerebro que había quedado del mercenario. Si había entendido bien, iban a ahondar en sus recuerdos. Ella, Nate y Shaun entraban en esa categoría.

El Memory Dean era un lugar curioso. El rojo era el color que resaltaba. Una alfombra sucia cubría el suelo de madera añeja y las paredes estaban vestidas por unos inmensos cortinajes que caían desde lo alto del techo. Extraños sillones reclinables cubiertos de una especie de cúpula ocupaban los laterales de la habitación. Al fondo del cuarto, sobre un desnivel de unos cuantos centímetros, una mujer rubia sostenía entre sus dedos una boquilla, fumaba, descansando sobre un diván de terciopelo gastado. Nick Valentine estaba parado a su lado, sus manos dentro de la vieja gabardina, los dos reían.

La puerta se golpeó detrás de ellas. El detective se dió vuelta y reconociéndolas, bajó de la plataforma acercándose a las dos mujeres.

 _"-La Doctora Amari esta esperándonos abajo.-"_

 _"-Buenos días Nick-"_

Piper respondió con cierta actitud.

 _"-Lo siento chica... tengo que reconocer que estoy un poco nervioso. Espero que hayas podido descansar algo, Lena.-"_

La mujer le sonrió. No. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, pero no venía al caso.

 _"-Vamos a encontrarnos con la doctora. Es mejor que terminemos con esto rápido...-"_

Una mujer morena se inclinaba sobre un escritorio lleno de probetas, tubos y embudos. Vestía una raída bata blanca, y por debajo, una falda clara le asomaba hasta cubrir poco más que sus rodillas. No parecía pasar los cuarenta años.

 _"-Nick, tus amigas ya están aquí, perfecto. Asumo que les explicaste con sinceridad los riesgos que corremos intentando esto.-"_

Lena se acercó a la Doctora. No importaban los riesgos cuando no había otro camino a seguir.

 _"-Sí. Nick me explicó. Soy Lena, soy yo quién va a... hacer eso. No sé siquiera como llamarlo.-"_

 _"-Vas a entrar en los recuerdos de la persona que llevaba este chip en su cabeza. Los recuerdos a los que podamos acceder y sean de interés para nosotros, claro.-"_

 _"-¿Tengo que saber algo más? ¿Algo que tenga que hacer desde mi lado?-"_

 _"-Oh, no. Vas a poder escucharnos, si todo sale bien. Y yo voy a poder ver lo que estés viendo. Cualquier imagen mental que entre en tu cerebro se va a proyectar en las terminales conectadas al habitáculo. Puede que sientas un poco de incomodidad al principio, pero solo necesitas mantenerte tranquila.-"_

Piper estaba en silencio. Nada, nada de todo aquello le gustaba. Ni que Nick quisiese freírse el cerebro, ni que Lena lo siguiese, ni ver que aquella mujer los animaba. Estiró su mano para tomar el abrigo azul que Lena le estaba alcanzando. La vio sentarse y acomodarse en aquel pequeño espacio. La mujer morena le conecto cables y eletrodos a la cabeza. Vio como Nick se sentaba detrás de aquella cabina, como Amari trabajaba sobre su cabeza y lo unía a un enredo de cables inentendibles. Observó como la cúpula de cristal se cerraba, separándola de Lena que no dejaba de mirarla. Creyó por un instante ver miedo en sus ojos pero no quiso pensarlo, no había mucho que ella pudiese hacer.

Piper no quería seguir viendo eso. Las imágenes eran tan claras en las pantallas. Y extrañas. A veces podía ver a través de los ojos del mercenario y otras, era como si los recuerdos estuviesen grabados por alguien más, y el hombre de la cicatriz aparecía, tal cual como lo recordaba. Aprendió que alguna vez había sido humano, que había amado, que había sufrido. Se le revolvió el estómago al ver de lo que había sido capaz, del daño y el sufrimiento que había repartido a lo largo de su miserable vida. Se encontró odiándolo y compadeciéndolo con igual intensidad.

Lena sufría. Podía verlo. Cuando Nate apareció sus pulsaciones se elevaron y Piper pudo ver detrás del cristal sus labios moviéndose. Estaba intentando hablarle. Amari tuvo que intervenir para estabilizarla en el momento del disparo. Era evidente que estaba bajo mucho dolor.

El niño se hizo visible en la pantalla y Piper notó que Lena lloraba, las lágrimas le corrían hacia los costados de su cara. Todavía lo llamaban Shaun, no tendría más años que Nat. No le costó reconocer el lugar, Diamond City. El hijo de Lena había vivido a pocos metros de su casa y ella nunca lo notó.

Teletransportación. Un científico fugado del Instituto que hay que encontrar. Retazos de su último encuentro con la superviviente del refugio.

Ya tenían lo que necesitaban y Lena parecía no soportar mucho más. Amari los desconectó. Azul se arrastró fuera de la cápsula de memoria, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón a punto de perforarle el pecho. Necesitaba vomitar y todo le daba vueltas. No tardo en perder la consciencia.

Despertó en uno de los sillones de la estancia de la doctora Amari. Piper le acariciaba la frente, moviéndole el cabello hacia un costado.

 _"-Estoy bien, Pipes.-"_

La reportera sabía que Azul estaba todo menos bien. Lo que había tenido que revivir era horrible. Ella misma deseaba no haberlo visto.

 _"-¿Cómo está Nick?-"_

 _"-Funcionando todavía, que no es poco.-"_

Dijo el detective, mientras se acercaba.

 _"-Supongo que tener entrañas metálicas tiene sus ventajas... ¿Estás bien?-"_

 _"-Sí, solo un poco mareada, pero bien. El niño que viste. Realmente era Shaun. Es... ya no es un bebé. Y ese hombre que se lo llevó. Qué fue eso, Nick. ¿Es así como llegan al Instituto?-"_

La doctora Amari intervino en la conversación.

 _"-Teletransportación. Tiene mucho sentido, es por eso que hasta ahora nadie pudo encontrarlos. Si esa es la única manera de entrar y salir... van a necesitar a alguien que sepa como funciona. El científico del que hablaban. Brian Virgil. En el mar resplandeciente... Quizás el pueda ayudarlos.-"_

La mujer hablaba con energía. Piper no entendía que es lo que la llevaba a ayudarlos y con tantas ganas, pero por una vez en su vida no quería preguntar, solo quería llevar a Lena a un lugar tranquilo, obligarla a dormir un poco, a descansar.

Volvieron al hotel dejando a Nick con la rubia platinada, parecían entenderse bien. La reportera había logrado convencerlos de que se tomaran el resto del día para descansar, lo que habían hecho era peligroso. La doctora Amari respaldó su consejo y los otros dos, viéndose rodeados, tuvieron que aceptar.

 _"-¿Quieres que pongamos calor sobre tu pierna? Puedes recostarte un rato si todavía te duele. Quizás recuperar algo de sueño te haga sentir mejor.-"_

Lena se aseguró de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada y se arrimó a la reportera.

 _"-Te quiero a ti, Piper. Ahora.-"_

La chica de la gabardina se sonrió, otra vez, Lena la descolocaba.

 _"-Azul... Necesitas descansar.-"_

 _"-Te necesito.-"_

Piper la observaba. La mujer estaba desolada. Parecía como si toda la vida que tenía ayer en su mirada hubiese quedado en aquella cabina inmunda. Se desató despacio el cinturón de su gabardina roja, siempre mirándola. Dejó que el abrigo se deslizase por sus brazos hasta sentir que caía al suelo. Lena la besó. Con impaciencia, pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza, apretándola contra su boca. Piper podía notar la desesperación de Azul. Se preguntó si estaba bien, si era justo dejar que la tocase en ese momento, si pensaba en ella o si solo necesitaba sentir. No podía evitarlo, era así.

Lena la giró, apoyándola contra la cómoda. Le besaba el cuello con angustia, sintiendo como la vista se le nublaba. Le quitó la camiseta y metió sus manos bajo su sotén. Podía sentir como la respiración de Piper se agitaba. Podía sentirla toda bajo ella, retenida entre su cuerpo y aquel mueble. Le encantaban sus pechos, suaves y redondos. Llenaban con exactitud sus manos, eran para ella. Le recorrió la espalda con su boca, parándose en cada lunar, cada peca. Quería besarla toda.

Piper notó como los dedos de Azul desprendían los botones de su pantalón. Como sus manos la desnudaban entera sin dejar de tenerla atrapada contra su cuerpo. Sus piernas tan duras separando las de ella. Estaba mojándose. La sintió debajo, buscándola. Se afirmó apoyando sus manos en la pared. Tenía casi medio cuerpo sobre el tocador, Azul la aprisionaba con todo su peso, trepada a su espalda desnuda.

La tomó por detrás, despacio, sintiendo cuan mojada estaba Piper, cuanto la deseaba. A Lena le dolía todo por dentro. Le costaba respirar. Solo quería tenerla. Sentirla. Quererla. Escuchó sus gemidos, como la llamaba, como le pedía más. La empujó, presionándola. La embistió con fuerza, perdiéndose dentro de ella, alcanzándole el cuello con su boca, llenándola de besos.

Sentía su respiración ahogada, veía su cara apoyada contra la madera, como se mordía el labio, como cerraba los ojos con fuerza. La veía gozar y nada más existía.

Piper no podía moverse. No quería moverse. Lena la estaba follando con desesperación, casi podía sentir su dolor dentro de ella. Tenerla detrás la excitaba. Sentir la angustia con que esa mujer la tomaba la estaba volviendo loca. Apretó su cara contra el mueble. Quería gritar y solo se le escapaba un gemido ahogado cada vez que Azul llegaba bien dentro.

Lena la sintió explotar debajo de su cuerpo, la vio soltar sus labios abriendo sus ojos por un momento. Sintió sus piernas aflojándose, sostenidas entre las suyas y aquel mueble de madera. Salió despacio de ella y sin pausa se buscó. Se apretó otra vez contra el cuerpo desnudo de Piper y se tocó. Cerró sus ojos, el olor de su pelo, su respiración agitada, el leve temblor de esas piernas que la perdían. Siguió tocándose detrás de ella, notando lo mojada que estaba, como la ponía.

Piper la sintió, apoyándose contra su espalda, respirándole en la nuca mientras se afirmaba con su mano libre a la pared. Seguía teniéndola atrapada bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Busco las piernas de Lena, atrayéndolas con sus manos hacia ella, empujando hacia atrás, fundiéndose con sus movimientos. Quería que Lena entendiera cuanto deseaba que se acabase sobre ella.

Lena se dejó ir, aflojándose entera sobre su cuerpo. Piper sonreía, sintiéndola caer sobre su espalda.

Azul no lo había dado por terminado después de tenerla sobre aquel mueble. La había arrastrado hasta la cama y no habían parado hasta caer agotadas. Piper respiraba agitada, desnuda, recostada sobre su espalda. La miraba tendida a su lado, su brazo cansado sobre su cintura, su pelo castaño, que cada día le parecía que tenía un poco más de plateado, cayéndole con desenfado sobre esos ojos. Le encantaba. Estaba perdiéndose por esa mujer. El miedo se le subió hasta la garganta. Alcanzó con sus manos la sábana y se cubrió, como si pudiera espantar todo lo malo si se escondía bajo las mantas.

Lena dormía. Piper no podía dejar de mirarla. Se sentía agotada y estaba asustada. No quería enamorarse de Azul, no estaba segura de poder con tanto. Se arrimó hacia ella buscando su calor. La mujer la abrazó con más fuerza. Pudo escuchar su nombre saliendo de esos labios entredormidos.

 _"-Te quiero, Pipes.-"_

No iba a poder evitarlo.


	34. Movimientos calculados

Lena buscaba en su costal un par de taza para servir el café. Pensaba en el viaje que tenía por delante. Recordaba la época en que un par de kilómetros no podía tomarle más de media hora a pie. Ahora era distinto. Nunca sabías cuanto tiempo ibas a tardar en recorrer el siguiente tramo, los siguientes metros. Cuantas veces ibas a tener que frenar por el camino, rodear un campamento, arrastrarte entre la maleza, esperar por el final de una tormenta.

Recordó su primer viaje desde Sanctuary a la ciudad. Casi dos días viajando, con su pierna afiebrada y el miedo subido a su garganta a cada paso. Se le vino a la mente aquella tarde que pasaron con Nate en el estadio. No habían tardado más de dos horas en llegar conduciendo, y eso porque habían tenido que hacer una larga parada por el camino. Que distinto era todo ahora.

El agua ya estaba lista. Apagó el calentador y quitó la jarra de encima. Preparó las tazas sobre la mesa ruinosa del cuarto de hotel. Piper dormía. No solía tener el sueño pesado pero era evidente que estaba cansada. Siguió sus piernas desnudas, enredadas en las sábanas blancas. Su pelo revuelto, desparramado entre las almohadas. Era muy joven. Era muy hermosa. Si el mundo no se hubiese ido a la mierda jamás habría estado en su cama, jamás la hubiese conocido. El pensamiento la angustió. Esa dualidad constante que sentía dentro, ese pesar por lo que había perdido peleando constantemente contra la felicidad que Piper le hacía sentir. Tenía que encontrar la forma de convivir con todo esto. Quizás si encontraba a Shaun. Quizás entonces iba a poder frenar la culpa.

Piper despertó con el aroma a café inundando la habitación. Lena la observaba desde la mesa. Reconoció en sus ojos esa mirada; no estaba del todo con ella en el mismo lugar. Estaba en lo profundo, donde solía escaparse cada vez que los problemas empezaban a ser demasiados. Vio la segunda taza preparada para ella. Recordó el día anterior, no habían dejado aquel cuarto, apenas habían dejado esa cama. Era ella la que todavía no llegaba a la mitad de sus veintes y sin embargo no estaba segura de poder seguirle el ritmo. Esa mujer, era inagotable. Ahí estaba, de pie, enfundada en su uniforme, lista para salir al mundo otra vez, dispuesta a ir al lugar más parecido al infierno que podía existir sobre la tierra. Paso a paso. Y volver.

Buscó su ropa con la mirada. La mayor parte estaba sobre la cómoda, doblada. Lena la había puesto ahí. Se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas y se sentó delante de su taza. La mujer le sirvió la bebida caliente y le alcanzó una caja de bombas azucaradas. Sabía que Piper tenía una adicción por el dulce y se cuidaba de tener en su costal siempre algo para ella. Pequeños detalles. A la reportera le encantaban.

 _"-¿Cómo vamos a llegar al mar resplandeciente? ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a ese hombre, Azul? La radiación allí es demasiado fuerte. Y tu tolerancia muy baja.-"_

 _"-Voy a encontrar la manera. Tengo dos opciones en mi cabeza, o volver por la servoarmadura a Sanctuary y conseguir suficientes núcleos de fusión para un viaje así... o buscar otro tipo de protección. En mi tiempo había trajes especiales para cubrirte de toda radiación. Algunos podían mantener a una persona a salvo por varios minutos aunque estuviese dentro de un reactor. El problema sería encontrarlos, si es que todavía queda alguno en condiciones.-"_

 _"-Dos en condiciones, dos trajes. No vas a ir sola. Vas a necesitar ayuda, ese lugar está infestado de criaturas realmente peligrosas.-"_

 _"-¿Discutir esto no me va a llevar a ningún lado verdad? Está bien. Voy a llevar a Albóndiga a caminar un poco. Ayer apenas salió... Este hotel... hace dos siglos jamás hubieran aceptado a un perro como huésped...-"_

Piper la vio salir con Albóndiga detrás. Quedaba claro que su cabeza estaba hoy en aquel mundo que había perdido, mucho más que cualquier otro día. Nunca le hablaba de Nate. Nunca le hablaba de Shaun. Solo hacía comentarios al pasar, cuando levantaban algo entre las ruinas, cuando pasaban delante de algún edificio o tenía que explicar alguna de sus frases de doscientos años atrás. Pero no hablaba de aquella vida anterior. La reportera no hacía las preguntas en voz alta pero las llevaba dentro. Sabía que Lena no había tenido una vida muy fácil, pero después de aquella vez sobre el techo de Publick Occurrences no habían vuelto a hablar de esos temas.

La chica se metió en el cuarto de baño para enjuagarse un poco. Se sintió renovada cuando terminó. Buscó en su mochila una camiseta limpia, lo demás iba a tener que aguantar hasta Diamond City, apenas había empacado algo de ropa.

Lena y Albóndiga entraron por la puerta. Tenía que dejar de quedarse mirándola como estúpida cada vez que la veía, porque la tenía delante casi todo el tiempo. Tenía que parar con eso en cuanto cruzara la puerta del hotel, Azul contaba con ella y su pistola para cuidarle la espalda.

Se encontraron con Nick en el primer piso. Ocuparon unos sillones y se quedaron allí por un buen rato, tratando de trazar el plan a seguir. Lena discutió varias opciones donde podía encontrar protección contra la radiación y medicinas, suficiente equipo como para un viaje así. Valentine iba a volver a Diamond City, necesitaba atender otros casos y por más artifical que fuese, se le notaba que podía usar un descanso.

Lena había marcado en el pipboy el área donde creía que podía encontrar algo. Quería empezar en el Boston MEPS. Lo lógico hubiese sido ir directo al edificio de Mass Fusion, no demasiado lejos, pero ya había estado por la zona y era territorio de los artilleros, no quería meterse ahí si podía evitarlo. Recordaba que en el MEPS había funcionado uno de los pocos programas de entrenamiento en seguridad nuclear en Massachusetts. No mucha gente sabía de aquello, eran buenas las chances de encontrar allí un par de trajes hazmat. Sonaba como un plan.

Bajaban por los restos de la vieja autopista, Piper escuchaba a Lena tararear una canción que no podía identificar. Lo hacía casi para sus adentros, probablemente sin darse cuenta. Iban despacio, tratando de mantenerse fuera de problemas por una vez.

 _"-¿Que estás cantando, Azul?-"_

Sí, evidentemente Lena no lo había notado.

 _"-Oh. Nada, solo una vieja canción. Este camino. A veces, los días entre semanas, Nate y yo veníamos al mercado que no funcionaba muy lejos de aquí y luego tomabamos la interestatal hasta uno de mis cafés preferidos. No nos importaba hacer el trayecto, nos gustaba la música en vivo y la forma en que jugaban con la espuma de las tazas cuando pedías algo especial... Era una de nuestras salidas antes de que naciera Shaun...-"_

Piper no sabía bien que decir. Optó por el silencio, que no era precisamente su fuerte.

 _"-Perdona Pipes. No quiero molestarte hablándote de Nate... es solo que con todo lo que pasó ayer, es difícil quitarme todo de la cabeza.-"_

Estaban las dos escondidas en los restos de una pequeña tienda, esperando a que un grupo de saqueadores terminara de perderse en una de las calles bajo la vieja autopista.

 _"-Azul. No quiero que te quites a Nate de la cabeza. Jamás querría algo así, él fue alguien a quien quisiste, tu familia. Eso alcanza para que yo también lo quiera un poco, a pesar de lo extraño de la situación.-"_

Lena la miró algo sorprendida. Una risa suave se le escapó.

 _"-Lo cierto es que a Nate le hubieras caído muy bien. Fue soldado también, pero era muy diferente a mí. El... Era un idealista. Creía ante todo en la verdad y en el derecho de todos a enfrentarla. Yo había dejado el ejército totalmente descreída, si no lo hubiese conocido en esa época, probablemente hubiera terminado siendo una abogada de una clase muy diferente a la que fui, aunque haya ejercido por tan poco tiempo...-"_

Piper trató de imaginarse a Lena junto a él, con su bebé y su casa impecable. Esa mujer y su trabajo del día a día, aunque tenía una idea muy vaga de lo que un abogado realmente hacía.

 _"-Cuando llegó Shaun, Nate no podía dejar de mirarlo. Lo tenía en brazos todo el tiempo. Fue un padre cariñoso, preocupado, aunque haya sido tan corto el tiempo que lo tuvimos. A veces el único pensamiento que me deja aceptar su muerte es que algo de toda su bondad tiene que estar dentro de Shaun hoy. Necesito encontrarlo para que sepa toda la historia, que sepa que su padre murió luchando por él, porque esa era la clase de persona que Nate era.-"_

 _"-Y tú. La clase de persona que él era y la clase de persona que eres tú, Azul.-"_

Lena levantó uno de los bordes de su boca con una mueca incrédula.

 _"-Si, Lena. Estás arriesgando tu vida a cada paso por él. Y no solo por él, por cada persona que vas encontrando en el camino también.-"_

Las mujeres y su peludo compañero esperaron en silencio hasta que pudieron continuar. Se acercaban ya al distrito de los muelles, el edificio que Azul buscaba no estaba demasiado lejos de ahí.

Se mantuvieron los tres ocultos en un segundo piso semi destruido hasta que Lena barrio por completo el área con su mira, preferían la menor cantidad de sorpresas posibles, querían que las cosas salieran bien para poder partir hacia el mar resplandesciente sin demasiada demora.

El lugar estaba vacío. No tardaron en encontrar la forma de entrar. No parecía que hubiese habido alguien dentro en una buena cantidad de tiempo.

 _"-Dios. Como puede oler así despues de doscientos años.-"_

Piper se tapaba media cara con su bufanda verde. El lugar apestaba.

 _"-Azul. Si esto huele así... y es evidente que nadie estuvo por aquí...-"_

No terminó de decirlo cuando sintieron los cuerpos levantándose entre la pila de escombros al otro lado de la oscura habitación. Lena subió la luz verde de su pipboy. Necrófagos. Y no eran pocos.

 _"-Piper, espalda con espalda, tratemos de no disparar.-"_

Lena tenía su fiel machete en la mano, Piper levantó una vara de metal del suelo. Albóndiga se agachó a los pies de la mujer, no dejaba de mirarla, nervioso, necesitaba la orden para atacar. Las dos mujeres se pegaron, levantando sus armas hacia los necrófagos que se acercaban.

Azul por fin le dio la orden al pobre perro, que ya no podía de la impaciencia. El animal buscaba las piernas de los salvajes que se acercaban, retrasándolos o tirándolos al suelo. Era listo. Sabía bien como pelear. Lena trataba de que cada corte valiera la pena, bajando su machete con fuerza contra la carne podrida de los radiados. Se estaba haciendo buena con la hoja afilada, la carnicería que estaba dejando a sus pies era la prueba.

Piper aprovechaba bien la ayuda de Albóndiga rematando a los caídos con su vara, pero no era tan efectiva como lo era el machete. Uno de los necrófagos logró colarse por el flanco de la reportera, Lena había tenido que separarse unos metros para acabar con dos salvajes que le estaban dando problemas. Se giró en cuanto vio al radiado a punto de atacar a la chica.

La reportera esquivó el intento de agarre del necrófago con gracia, pasando su cabeza por debajo del brazo radiado y moviendo su cintura para quedar al otro lado del cuerpo tambaleante. Lo tomó por el codo y pasó su pierna por detrás de las del salvaje, lanzándole una patada de barrido y levantándolo por los aires. Sin esperar a que cayera, aplicó fuerza con su brazo y lo hizo caer de espaldas en el suelo, justo frente a ella. Bajo la rodilla con rapidez, atrapando al necrófago contra el suelo. Lo tenía ahora controlado. Se apuró a atravesarle la cuenca del ojo con su vara.

Había sido un despliegue de pura técnica. Lena jamás la había visto defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo de esa manera. Estaba sinceramente impresionada.

 _"-Guau. Eso fue lo más sexy que vi en los últimos doscientos años.-"_

Lena se había tomado un minuto de la masacre que estaba cometiendo para soltarle a Piper el comentario. La chica de la gorra levantó la vista con sorpresa, el color en su nariz se hizo visible aún bajo la luz verde del pipboy.

 _"-Azul... Concentrémonos en esto, ¿Si? Yo no tengo una hoja de sesenta centímetros afilada ni una evidente inclinación por el sadismo. Hago lo que puedo.-"_

Piper ya estaba dando un golpe de lado con su hierro al siguiente necrófago incluso antes de terminar la frase.

 _"-Lo digo en serio...-"_

Un brazo volaba por encima de la cabeza de Lena que se había puesto creativa con un golpe directo a una axila.

 _"-Fue increíble. Si hubiese sabido que tenías esa... técnica... me habría cuidado un poco más de no hacerte enojar tanto.-"_

 _"-Y eso era todo lo que hacía falta para curar tus impulsos suicidas... gracias por el dato.-"_

Las dos mujeres terminaron la limpieza del lugar. Los necrófagos no habían sido tan complicados, llevarían quién sabe cuanto tiempo entre aquellos escombros y por suerte no habían sido de los rápidos. Cada vez se entendían mejor peleando y eso les permitía coordinarse y salvar energías. Iban conociendo las debilidades de la otra y por lo tanto entendiendo cuando era necesario preocuparse y cuando no.

Pasaron horas recorriendo el complejo, tratando de no atraer más radiados y teniendo éxito la mayor parte del tiempo. En el subsuelo encontraron lo que buscaban. Había varios trajes hazmat y casi todos estaban bien conservados, eligieron dos y no tardaron en dejar el lugar. Había sido una buena idea y a pesar de que habían tenido que eliminar a algunos necrófagos, no había sido para nada difícil. Decidieron volver a Diamond City a pasar la noche. Albóndiga tenía que quedarse en algún lugar seguro y Piper llevaba demasiados días sin ver a Nat.

Antes de que cayera la noche, los tres entraban a la ciudad.


	35. En el yermo de los ciegos

El traje era sofocante y le apretaba sobre su uniforme. No podía flexionar con comodidad los dedos. Cerraba con fuerza el puño alrededor del mango del machete solo para comprobar que podía hacerlo. No estaba del todo segura de que no estuviesen recibiendo demasiada radiación, a pesar de tanto atavío y de la cantidad de rad-x que ya habían consumido. Cada poco giraba la cabeza para encontrar a Piper, no confiaba en su oído dentro del incómodo casco. No podía faltar demasiado, según aquellos fanáticos, la cueva de Virgil debería hacerse visible en cualquier momento.. ¿Que podía impulsar a alguien a vivir en este infierno? Por un instante se le cruzó la imagen de la explosión, como pudo verla desde aquella plataforma, segundos antes de estar bajo tierra a punto de ser congelada. Había sido hace poco más de nueve meses para ella, eran dos siglos para el mundo.

Sintió la presión de la mano de Piper en su espalda, la chica señalaba hacia delante. Una cueva. Tenía que ser, llevaban demasiado tiempo caminando en ese desierto radioactivo. La piel le hacía cosquillas y empezaba a costarle pensar con claridad. No debería haberla traído.

La cueva era profunda, caminaban por un túnel que descendía decenas de metros. Encontraron trampas y defensas montadas cada pocos pasos, quién fuese que estaba ahí dentro, estaba asustado.

El contador Geiger del pipboy se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, debían estar ya a varios metros de la superficie.

El espacio se abrió al final del túnel y frente a ellas, uno de los espectáculos más extraños que habían presenciado en sus andanzas por el yermo. Era un supermutante, quieto, mirándolas. Pacífico. Lena le apuntaba con la escopeta. Llevaba gafas y lo que quedaba de un traje blanco. Nunca antes había visto uno de esos brutos vestido de esa manera. No las atacaba. Sí, aquella mole de músculos era a quién buscaban, Virgil. El científico de alguna manera era un supermutante.

 _"-Sé que estás con Kellogg, pueden hacerlo rápido y matarme aquí mismo, no pienso volver al Instituto.-"_

Lena se removió el pesado casco del traje, no lo soportaba más. Prefería quedarse sin pelo si era necesario. Piper la imitó. La chica parecía estar aguantando la radiación mucho mejor que ella, no se le notaba que tuviese síntoma alguno.

 _"-No estamos aquí para matarte. Kellogg está muerto, yo misma le volé la cabeza. Si el Instituto te está buscando, van a tener que enviar a alguien más.-"_

 _"-¿Muerto? ¿Y tengo que creer que tú lo mataste?-"_

 _"-Puedes creer lo que prefieras. Lo maté y me quedé con un pedazo de su cerebro que conecté después a mi cerebro para poder hurgar sobre los recuerdos del desgraciado, enterarme de que la única manera de llegar al Instituto es teletransportándome y que uno de sus científicos anda suelto y podría ayudarme. Y a pesar de todo lo que acabo de decirte, esta semana no fue de las difíciles.-"_

Brian Virgil miraba a la mujer que tenía delante. Parecía agotada. Unos círculos negros le bordeaban sus oscuros ojos y su piel no tenía el mejor color, la radiación no le estaba cayendo nada bien.

 _"-Bueno... supongamos que les creo, la información que acabas de soltar no es precisamente algo que sepan muchas personas... ¿En qué podría ayudar? Solo estoy tratando de mantenerme con vida, no sé si notaste pero estamos en el fin del mundo, a la vuelta.-"_

 _"-Necesito entrar al Instituto. Quiero que me digas cómo puedo hacerlo.-"_

El supermutante se sobresaltó. Lena lo miraba incrédula, ya era suficientemente raro estar hablando con una de esas montañas verdes ¿Pero verlo asustado? Eso sí que era un cambio.

 _"-Esa es una idea bastante estúpida. Estúpida y peligrosa. ¿Por qué querrías hacer algo así?-"_

Piper notó como el cuerpo de la superviviente se tensaba. Debajo del traje era casi imperceptible, pero la reportera podía leer sus movimientos por más mínimos que fuesen.

 _"-Tienen a mi hijo.-"_

Virgil bajó la mirada, parecía realmente apenado.

 _"-Oh. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho... Quizás... quizás si puedo ayudarte, pero no va a ser fácil. La teletransportación es la única manera de entrar o salir, como ya averiguaron. Desmaterialización, suena imposible pero lo lograron... Y los únicos que tienen la tecnología para hacerlo son los Cazashynts. Los únicos sintéticos a los que les implantan el chip. Los mismos que envían a la superficie cuando necesitan recuperar una de sus creaciones... o eliminarla. Son asesinos y son muy buenos en lo que hacen.-"_

 _"-Déjame adivinar, tengo que matar a uno de esos y quedarme con sus transistores...-"_

 _"-Bueno. Sí. Sería la única manera. Con ese chip podrías encontrar la forma de teletransportarte.-"_

 _"-¿Y cómo se supone que puedo encontrar a uno de esos sintéticos?-"_

El supermutante se llevó la mano a la cabeza, rascándose por un momento. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

 _"-Ese pipboy que llevas ahí, ¿Asumo que tiene una radio? Las ruinas del CIT están justo encima del Instituto. Es uno de los puntos de salida. Si te mantienes cerca de ese lugar y sintonizas en tu radio la banda más baja que te permita, vas a captar la interferencia que produce el chip cuando esté cerca. Quizás te tome un tiempo, hasta que alguno de los cazadores ande por allí... Pero es lo mejor que puedo decirte. No se me ocurre más...-"_

 _"-Va a tener que alcanzar...-"_

Virgil bajó la mirada. Lena adivino que tenía algo más por decir.

 _"-Creo que traté de ayudarte lo más que pude... Quizás podrías devolverme el favor.-"_

 _"-Aquí vamos...-"_

Piper le dedicó una mirada dura. No le estaba gustando demasiado el sarcasmo en el que estaba hundida Lena.

 _"-Antes de escapar del Instituto yo estaba desarrollando una cura para un tipo de cepa de VEP que es justamente con la que me infecté... si llegaras a lograrlo... cuando estés ahí... ¿Podrías conseguir el suero? Está en mi viejo laboratorio, nadie sabe de la existencia de ese vial, tiene que seguir todavía ahí. No sé cuanto más puedo aguantar en esta forma antes de volverme loco.-"_

 _"-Si llego viva, lo voy a intentar. Pero no puedo prometerte nada.-"_

Dejaron la cueva después de tragarse las últimas rad-x que quedaban en el frasco. Estaban agotadas, no habían parado y necesitaban dormir, pero no podían pensar en eso hasta que no dejasen detrás el mar resplandesciente, si no querían convertirse en necrófagas de la noche a la mañana. Lena sentía ganas de vomitar desde hacía horas. La radiación le estaba drenando la energía y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en salir de ese infierno de una buena vez. A Piper no le estaba afectando tanto, la protección del traje era más que suficiente para alguien que había nacido en el yermo.

Un alarido profundo le anudó el estómago a la reportera. La niebla era densa y no podía ver demasiado lejos pero algo estaba delante y parecía grande y enojado. Piper tiró del hombro de Lena y la empujó contra unas rocas para cubrirla.

 _"-Azul, tenemos problemas... hay algo delante.-"_

La mujer trató de concentrarse en el sonido. No lo había notado antes y no era usual en ella. La radiación en su cuerpo era demasiada.

 _"-Toma mi rifle, Piper. No vas a poder cubrirme con tu pistola. Sea lo que sea esas pisadas no parecen ser de algo ligero.-"_

La reportera obedeció sin demasiadas ganas. Las armas no le gustaban y solo llevaba una en su cintura por necesidad, había situaciones de las que solo las balas podían sacarte.

La criatura se acercaba. Estaba claro que las había encontrado y estaba buscándolas. Lena se asomó por sobre las rocas. Era malo. Era muy malo. Un enorme sanguinario estiraba su cuello, parado sobre sus patas. Las dos garras separadas del cuerpo, se giraba ansioso, tratando de encontrar el rastro. Sus ojos de lagarto, de un amarillo radioactivo, se plantaron en los de Lena. La mujer se quitó el casco y lo tiró a un costado, era imposible pelear embotada dentro de esa cosa. No tenía la protección de la servoarmadura y sabía lo que esa bestia podía hacer. Iba a intentar distraerlo con su escopeta y darle a Piper un buen ángulo. Podían lastimarlo si lo hacían bien.

Piper la vio arrojar el casco al suelo y se reprimió para no lanzar un insulto al aire, no había tiempo. En cuanto Lena la hizo tomar el rifle, sabía lo que estaba pensando. Revisó que estuviese cargado y listo y apoyó la munición de sobra en el suelo, cerca de ella. Podía usar el saliente de las rocas para afirmar el rifle. Solo esperaba que Lena no se jugase demasiado.

El sanguinario se movía con pesadez pero su zancada era enorme. A Lena le costaba mantenerlo a distancia. Piper no paraba de disparar sobre la criatura, ya podía ver la sangre brillar en el lomo de la bestia, sobre sus escamas. Era duro. Era demasiado duro. La mujer recargó la escopeta con prisa, no le quedaban demasiados cartuchos y el sanguinario no parecía dispuesto a dejarlas ir. Era arriesgarse, pero iba a intentar tenerlo algo más cerca y apuntar a su cara, quizás podía cegarlo.

Dejó que la bestia se acercase hasta tener el tiro seguro. El disparo dio justo en el blanco. El sanguinario se irguió, lanzando un aullido de dolor. Piper seguía tirando. Había funcionado, se notaba que estaba gravemente herido, pero no se decidía a huir. Lena lo pudo ver en esa mirada, la ira de la bestia, lo vio moverse con rapidez, avalanzándose sobre ella. Sintió la zarpa desgarrando su brazo derecho, había estado lenta. El golpe la desestabilizó y cayó al suelo sobre su rodilla, tenía que moverse o estaba muerta.

Piper la vio caer, el animal acababa de tirársele encima, encendido de furia. No tenía ángulo. Vio la impresionante garra de la criatura levantarse por sobre la cabeza de Lena y bajar con violencia. Azul cayó al suelo, gritaba con locura. Disparó. Una y otra vez. La bestia se tambaleaba, girándose con ira hacia los costados, buscándola. La superviviente se agarraba el rostro con ambas manos, Piper no podía ver su cara pero los gritos eran desgarradores y la sangre que llegaba a ver desde allí no era una buena señal. Apuntó a la cabeza del animal conteniendo la respiración. Fueron dos tiros limpios y la bestia por fin cayó, resoplándo sobre el suelo hasta quedar completamente quieta.

Solo se escuchaban los gritos de Lena. Piper corría hacia ella todo lo rápido que podía. Los alaridos se transformaban en un gemido agónico para volver a los pocos segundos a ser un grito de dolor. Tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para despegarle las manos de la cara. La mitad del rostro de Lena había desaparecido y ahora solo podía ver la terrible herida abierta hasta el hueso. Donde tenía que estar su ojo izquierdo, solo podía ver carne destrozada. El tremendo desgarro bajaba hasta el costado de su cara y terminaba sobre la mandíbula. Necesitaba hacer algo pero no podía sostenerla. Se quitó con prisa el cinturón de su gabardina y anudó una de las muñecas de Lena. Logro pasar la tira de cuero por debajo de su espalda y con no poco esfuerzo, atrapó la otra mano de la mujer en el extremo libre de la improvisada correa. Azul estaba enloquecida de dolor, se revolcaba tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, Piper no podía aguantar sus gritos y no soportaba verla debajo de tanta sangre.

 _"-Lo sé, Lena. Por favor... Por favor. Quédate quieta. Tengo que cerrar esto...-"_

 _Dios._

Podía ver el hueso de su frente y su pómulo. No entendía como seguía consciente. Le clavó la aguja del estimulante sobre la carne abierta y trató de juntar la herida con sus manos. Era demasiado grave para la clase de medicina que llevaban encima y la cantidad de radiación que tenía Lena en el cuerpo no ayudaba en nada. No dejó de presionar hasta que la hemorragia empezó a ceder. La respiración de la mujer se fue calmando y Piper se dio cuenta de que ya no gritaba. Se había desmayado.

La reportera ya no podía inyectarle más químicos, no quería correr el riesgo de una sobredosis. La herida había parado de sangrar pero era grave, era muy grave. Estaba segura de que Lena había perdido su ojo izquierdo. El corte le llegaba desde la ceja hasta casi su cuello y terminaba justo al final de la mandíbula. La había vendado como había podido y le había asegurado el casco al traje otra vez. Necesitaba sacarla de ahí, la radiación estaba poniéndola en peligro.

Fue un avance lento. Lena apenas podía moverse y recargaba todo su peso sobre Piper. Se había desmayado varias veces en las últimas horas y cada vez que pasaba tenían que parar, la reportera no podía cargarla. Ya podían ver la carretera delante, al menos la radiación estaba a un nivel tolerable y ya no llevaban sus cascos puestos, era bueno respirar sin sofocos otra vez.

Necesitaban un descanso. Piper la arrastró hasta el primer edificio que encontraron y que le pareció seguro. Era una casa pequeña, las paredes seguían en pie y todavía conservaba parte del techo. Acomodó a Lena en el rincón que le pareció más protegido, a un costado de la puerta de entrada.

 _"-¿Qué tan malo es, Pipes..?-"_

La reportera podía ver el dolor que sentía aquella mujer al mover sus labios. No sabía que decirle. Era malo. La criatura la había desfigurado y probablemente había perdido un ojo.

 _"-No te preocupes por eso ahora, no es como si fueras a morir. La herida ya no sangra y te puse suficiente medicina como para que sane. Solo necesitamos bajar la radiación en tu cuerpo...-"_

Lena podía notar la reacción de Piper aunque solo estuviera mirándola con un ojo. Era evidente que no era bueno lo que le había pasado en la cara. No podía pensar con claridad. El dolor la estaba enloqueciendo pero ya no tenía fuerzas para quejarse.

La chica de la gorra se levantó. Los disparos venían desde el norte, no demasiado adelante en la carretera. No estaban de suerte. Tomó el rifle, esta vez no iba a tardar en disparar. Si hubiese matado a esa bestia antes, si no fuese una negada de las armas, a estas alturas de su vida sería mucho mejor tiradora y habría podido defenderla. No podía evitar sentir que la herida en el rostro de Lena era su culpa.

Pudo ver a la banda de saqueadores atacando a dos personas. Una mujer y un hombre. Parecía que llevaban uniformes. Piper distinguió en la mira del rifle de caza lo que le pareció el símbolo de La Hermandad del Acero sobre la armadura del soldado. Estaban acorralados. No lo pensó mucho tiempo, iba a ayudarlos. No iba a correr el riesgo de que ellas dos fuesen las siguientes en la lista de esos maniáticos y tenían mejores chances mientras más fueran. Entre la sorpresa y la buena cobertura, no fue difícil. Los pocos saqueadores que quedaron vivos, huyeron sin mirar atrás.

Los dos soldados se acercaban a la casa, con las armas bajas. Tenían que estar agradecidos, la reportera había sido de gran ayuda.

 _"-Gracias. Por un momento estuvimos en problemas. Perdimos a nuestra escolta en una emboscada y decidimos terminar la misión sin apoyo.-"_

La chica no levantaba demasiado la voz para hablar. Su uniforme era extraño, llevaba un chaleco de cuero con infinidad de bolsillos, abrochado sobre un sueter de lana roja. Todo el contorno de su cabeza estaba cubierto por una especie de capucha y sobre esta, una visera y unas gafas de aviador.

 _"-Tu compañera no parece en buena forma. Si quieres puedo revisarla. Soy la escriba Haylen, de la Hermandad del Acero. Estoy capacitada para tratar heridas en el campo.-"_

Piper la dejaba hablar. Estaba agotada y bloqueada mentalmente. Asintió sin decir nada. El soldado detrás de la escriba había tomado posición cerca de una de las ventanas y vigilaba atento hacia la carretera.

Haylen se acercó a Lena, que se había vuelto a desmayar en cuanto había empezado la pelea. Levantó con cuidado las vendas en su cara. A Piper no le gustó su mirada.

 _"-Supongo que ya sabes que ha perdido por completo el ojo. Puedo remover lo que queda, está destruido, no hay nada que hacer, y puedo ayudar a cerrar la herida, coserla sería buena idea. Tengo que hacerlo ahora para tratar de minimizar las posibles secuelas, mientras antes lo haga, mejor resultado, pero va a ser una gran cicatriz la que quede aquí. Y no sé dónde estaban... pero necesita radaway ahora. Voy a ponerle una intravenosa para limpiar el veneno o la herida en su cara no va a terminar de sanar bien.-"_

 _"-Gracias-"_

Piper pudo sentir la angustia en su propia voz.

 _"-Necesita un lugar para descansar. De ser posible con atención médica. Vamos a pedir extracción desde este punto, si tienes donde llevarla, puedo hacer que las dejen allí.-"_

La reportera no sabía bien que decir. La mujer estaba salvando a Lena. Era imposible seguir andando con ella en ese estado y había estado planteándose el hecho de tener que dejarla sola para conseguir ayuda. Esto, era perfecto. Le agradeció, soltando una palabra tras otra aunque sobraban, su mirada lo decía todo y mucho más.

La escriba operó a Lena sobre una mesa. Limpió la cuenca del ojo perdido y cosió la herida tratando de cerrarla lo mejor que pudo. El desgarro era severo y la radiación le había quitado mucha efectividad al estimulante. La medicina goteaba a través del suero que colgaba de la pared. Lena dormía, Haylen se había encargado de que no despertase por un buen rato. Piper miraba su rostro, la parte que no estaba cubierta por el exagerado vendaje. No sabía como se iba a tomar todo cuando despertase, solo esperaba que no estuviese sufriendo.

La reportera en su vida había volado pero no le importó. Haylen hizo que cargasen a Lena en el Vertibird y dio la órden de que se dirigiesen a Diamond City. La Commonwealth era tan diferente desde arriba, pudo apreciar la inmensidad de lo que alguna vez había sido el mundo de aquella mujer herida, pero la contemplación apenas le duró algunos segundos... estaba demasiado pendiente de Azul.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar a la ciudad estadio. Les había costado demasiado esta vez, pero al menos, estaban vivas.


	36. Lo que no te falta

Trataba de concentrarse en la lectura pero era incómodo. Tenía que acostumbrarse de alguna manera, el ojo estaba perdido y no había nada que hacer. Podía considerarse con suerte, un sanguinario la había abofeteado en un ataque de furia y solo había perdido la mitad de la cara.

Aún no se había mirado al espejo. Sentía la cicatriz debajo de los vendajes, debía ser horrible.

Solo llevaban una semana en Diamond City. Piper no la dejaba sola un momento, siempre rondando. Lena se daba cuenta que se sentía culpable pero no entendía por qué. Le había salvado la vida, sacándola a rastras del mar resplandeciente y trayéndola a casa. Esa parte aparentemente también se la debía a una escriba de la que no tenía recuerdo alguno.

 _"-¿Qué tal la lectura?-"_

Piper subía las escaleras mientras le hablaba. Traía un plato de carne y una botella de agua.

 _"-Pense en subirte algo de comer... Antes de que quitemos esos vendajes y veamos que tal va. ¿Qué piensas?-"_

 _"-Que no quiero que lo veas.-"_

El tono fue cortante. La mirada mutilada de Lena seguía teniendo la misma intensidad a pesar de todo.

 _"-Azul... ya lo ví y creéme, estaba peor. Vamos a ver cómo está sanando, puedo ponerte un vendaje limpio y más cómodo.-"_

 _"-Puedo hacerlo, no necesito que me ayudes con eso.-"_

Lena estaba inalcanzable desde que habían llegado. Apenas dejaba que se le acercase y le costaba un mundo sacarle una palabra. Ni siquiera Nat había podido cambiar su humor, aunque ciertamente lo aplacaba. Piper apoyó la comida y el agua sobre la mesa de noche y se acercó intentando besarla. Azul agachó la mirada.

 _"-Gracias por traerme comida, Piper.-"_

La reportera la miró por un segundo. Odiaba verla así, no era ella, prefería verla furiosa antes que rendida.

 _"-Está bien. Voy a estar abajo, trabajando en mis notas.-"_

Piper llevaba una hora torturándose mentalmente sobre el sofá. Lo que había pasado, había pasado. Tenían que encontrar la forma de superarlo. No pensaba quedarse quieta y dejar que Lena se ahogase en el pozo de autocompasión que estaba llenando. No la había perdido a manos de aquella bestia, menos lo iba a hacer ahora. Se levantó decidida y tomó el botiquín del baño. Se fijó que hubiesen dentro suficientes vendas limpias y todo lo que necesitaba y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Lena la observó, dejando el libro a su lado por un momento.

 _"-Ya te dije que puedo encargarme... o puedo esperar por el Dr Sun.-"_

 _"-Sun no puede venir hoy y no, no puedes encargarte. No vas a hacerlo sola. Por favor, Azul, no sigas actuando así.-"_

 _"-No estoy actuando de ninguna manera. No quiero que veas mi cara así.-"_

Piper respiró. Era tan difícil saber que decir.

 _"-Azul. La herida no va a desaparecer. Y no vas a tener un vendaje en tu cara por siempre. Voy a verte en algún momento, dejemos que sea ahora.-"_

Lena cerró su ojo.

 _"-Está bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, adelante, date el gusto.-"_

Piper se sentó a su costado y apoyó la caja entre medio de las dos. Quitó con cuidado la cinta de silicona que sostenía el vendaje y lo fue removiendo despacio. Lo último fue la venda que rodeaba su cabeza cubriendo la cuenca vacía. Haylen había hecho lo mejor que había podido tratando de cerrarla y de mantener la cicatriz lo más pequeña posible. La reportera la miró. Lena tenía su ojo cerrado con fuerza.

Era hermosa. Su piel, sus pecas. Sus labios carnosos apretados, conteniéndose. El cabello que le caía a un costado, minado de reflejos plateados. Su cicatriz, recorriéndole la mitad izquierda de su cara. No había nada de malo en lo que veía, al contrario, le parecía perfecta. Igual que cada vez que se detenía a pensarlo.

 _"-Me gustas, Lena.-"_

Piper pudo ver como una lágrima se le escapaba a la mujer a pesar de la evidente fuerza con que intentaba evitarlo. Comenzó a limpiarle con cuidado, sin dejar de hablarle.

 _"-La primera vez que te ví, estabas a punto de desmayarte pero no lo noté enseguida. Llevabas la radio de tu pipboy encendida y todavía recuerdo el instante en el que me di cuenta que estabas ahí detrás. La letra de la canción parecía encajar con demasiada facilidad... Pero tampoco lo entendí con claridad hasta mucho tiempo después... en ese momento solo quedo ahí dentro, dando vueltas.-"_

La reportera buscaba los apósitos en la caja y los preparaba con cuidado.

 _"- Apenas te quejaste cuando te toqué. No sabía bien que hacer, traté de quitarte el vendaje sin que te doliese. Tenías la pierna tan mal... Traté de que no se me notara el susto pero no sé si lo logré. El corte en tu muslo me impresionó tanto. No entendía cómo habías sido capáz de llegar.-"_

Apoyó las gasas sobre su rostro y las aseguró con la cinta adhesiva, fijándose de no apretar demasiado sobre la herida.

 _"-Dormiste todo el día. La medicación tardó mucho en bajarte la fiebre. Traté de refrescarte con paños fríos, como solía hacer con Nat cuando estaba enferma. Tú solo pedías agua, casi sin abrir los ojos. No creo que te acuerdes de nada... pasé muchas horas en esa silla, cuidándote. Mirando a aquella extraña que apenas había logrado llegar hasta mi sofá. Y me sentí contenta de que estuvieses ahí, a salvo. No me daba cuenta todavía, pero lo sentía.-"_

Tomó un rollo de gasa de la caja y lo usó para sostener el apósito sobre el ojo vacío, rodeando con el vendaje su cabeza.

 _"-Al día siguiente ya podías levantarte. Me preguntaste por el baño y esa fue la primera vez que hice el ridículo delante tuyo, primera de varias como bien sabrás. Cuando saliste de ese cuarto y te vi frente a mí, de pie, lo alta que realmente eras, tu mirada encima mío, tu pelo y ese brillo plateado que se dejaba ver, tu boca... tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener la sonrisa idiota que quería escapar de mis labios. Lo que veía me gustaba. Pero con todo, tardé mucho tiempo más en darme cuenta de lo que me hacías sentir...-"_

Terminó de arreglar los vendajes ajustándolos con algunos pedazos más de cinta y guardó lo que sobraba, cerrando el botiquín y apoyando sus manos encima. Lena la estaba mirando.

 _"-Muchas cosas pasaron a partir de ese día y cada una me acercó más y más a ti. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estabas en todos lados. Nadie se había preocupado así por mí o por Nat. No había conocido a una persona capaz de arriesgar su vida o lo que hiciese falta solo por ayudar a un desconocido. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo... me enamoré de ti.-"_

Lena bajó la mirada, sentía que la garganta se le inundaba. Piper la tomó del mentón y levantó su cabeza.

 _"-Eres hermosa. Y estoy completamente loca por tí.-"_

Azul no pudo contenerse, sintió como su ojo sano se nublaba. Piper la besó sin soltarle la cara. Lo hizo con cuidado, no quería hacerle daño. Quitó la caja de entre medio y la abrazó, pasando su mano por detrás de su espalda y empujándola hacia ella. Se fue inclinando sobre su cuerpo, con ganas. Lena se dejo caer bajo la chica, mirándola. Sintió como Piper acomodaba su pierna entre las de ella, como bajaba sus caderas, como la besaba, buscándola.

Lena la aceptó. Dejó que cayera sobre ella. Dejó que besara su cuello, que sus manos se escurrieran por debajo de su camiseta hasta su vientre, hasta sus pechos. La abrazó, poniéndole las manos en su espalda y apretándose contra ella. Piper la fue desnudando sin que apenas lo notara. Su camiseta, sus pantalones. Su sostén. Sus bragas. La desnudó completamente sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de tocarla.

La reportera se afirmó entre sus piernas y la miró. Su pelo revuelto contra la almohada. La tristeza en su mirada, su boca entreabierta, invitándola a devorarla a besos. Nunca antes había sentido el deseo tan profundo de tenerla. La quería toda. Quería que supiese cuanto le gustaba y cuan suya era.

Lena veía en la mirada de Piper todo lo que no le decía. La vio quitarse la ropa, apurada sobre ella. La sintió moverse entre sus piernas y la envolvió con las suyas, acomodándose debajo. El dolor en su cara parecía ceder. Sintió la mano debajo, Piper no esperaba, estaba dentro, desesperada. Supo lo mojada que estaba, apenas le había costado recibirla y se sentía demasiado bien tenerla ahí. Empezó a moverse, apretándose contra su mano, abriéndose, dejando que la tuviese. Lo necesitaba. Las dos lo necesitaban tanto.

Piper no podía dejar de follarla. Sentía las piernas de Lena alrededor de sus caderas, sus movimientos pidiéndo por más. Besaba enloquecida a la mujer que tenía debajo. Era perfecta y estaba en su cama. Era perfecta y estaba dentro de ella. Se levantó un poco para mirarla, sus dedos seguían dentro, bajando el ritmo despacio. Lena la miró. Tenía color sobre su nariz y le costaba mantener la respiración tranquila.

 _"-No pares, por favor... Piper... sigue...-"_

 _"-Quiero besarte-"_

 _"-Besame. Y sigue.-"_

Lena se dio cuenta tarde a lo que realmente se refería la chica. Piper bajó su cabeza, deslizándose a los besos hasta su entrepierna, sin salirse de ella. Enredó el brazo en su muslo y la trajo hacia su boca. La mujer podía sentir su respiración tan cerca, su espalda se separó de las sábanas sin que pudiera evitarlo. La chica la besó. La atrapó entre sus labios, probándola, sintiéndola gemir. Follándola y conociéndola con su lengua. Trayéndola hacia ella con su brazo, perdiéndose en su sabor, en su aroma.

Azul enredó sus dedos entre el pelo de la reportera, oprimiéndola con sus piernas. Sentirla ahí, era demasiado. No había más dolor. Ya no se sentía horrible, solo podía sentirse deseada. La tristeza se había esfumado de su pecho y solo entendía su lengua recorriéndolo todo, Piper dentro suyo, teniéndola.

 _"-Dios... Piper. No puedo más...-"_

Piper no se movió. La besó con más antojo aún, sus dedos se apuraron, llegando más hondo. Sintió las manos de Lena presionándola contra ella. Como sus muslos comenzaban a temblar sin que pudiese controlarlos. La sostuvo con su brazo, con fuerza. La sintió irse en su boca, gimiendo su nombre, llena de placer. La retuvo entre sus labios hasta que notó que se rendía sobre la cama y solo entonces trepó por su cuerpo hasta encontrarla. Era hermosa y acababa de dejárselo claro. La mujer la besó, reconociéndose en su aliento y una mueca de pudor le envolvió la cara. La chica le sonrió.

 _"-Es lo más dulce que probé en mi vida... y sabes que si de algo sé es de dulces...-"_

Lena reía liberada. El sonido atravesó a Piper dejándola sin aire. La miró. Era perfecta. No le faltaba nada, su mirada seguía estando igual de entera que siempre.


	37. Acomodos y etiquetas

Todavía le costaba reconocerse frente al espejo. La cicatriz bajaba a lo largo de su cara, cortándole la ceja y desviándose hacia fuera hasta la base de su mandíbula. Le parecía como si lo tuviese cerrado si no lo miraba con demasiado detalle. El contorno del ojo perdido había sufrido, era el lugar donde la herida había sido peor, se notaba, aunque la escriba realmente lo había hecho bien, a pesar del desgarro terrible, había logrado suavizar bastante las heridas.

Sintió las manos de Piper rodeándola por detrás y apoyándose sobre su espalda.

 _"-Buenos días. Te toca calentar el café.-"_

La chica había estado tan pendiente. Si estaba ahí de pie frente a ese espejo era en gran parte por ella.

Levantó el parche con sus dos manos. Por un momento le pareció que estaba preparándose para noche de brujas o para una fiesta de disfraces. Era una tira de tela azul, como su uniforme... como el nombre que Piper le había dado. La acomodó en su rostro, cubriendo la parte más castigada de su cara y la anudó detrás de su cabeza. Quedaba descubierta la cicatriz que le cortaba la frente y debajo del parche, la parte que bajaba desde el mentón a la mandíbula. Le pareció que tenía un aspecto intimidante.

 _"-Deberías empezar a comer algo en el desayuno, algo mejor que café negro y caramelos, Pipes.-"_

 _"-Déjame disfrutar mi juventud, no todos tenemos doscientos treinta y tres años.-"_

Era bastante cierto, la chica todavía no había cumplido sus veinticinco. En otra época, ella con sus treinta y tres, un hijo, un matrimonio detrás... y Piper con sus veinticuatro años. Se imaginaba a sus antiguos vecinos escandalizados. Se los imaginaba ahora, mirándola vestida como una especie de padre fundador futurista, con un parche en el ojo y la cicatriz más brutal que podrían haber visto. Ocho meses. ¿O eran nueve? Había sido en otra vida, eso seguro.

 _"-Ey, ustedes dos, pueden dejar de abrazarse en el baño, no son las únicas saben-"_

La niña estaba feliz de tenerlas en casa. Había aceptado con naturalidad la relación que tenía Lena con su hermana aunque no perdía la oportunidad de picarlas con algún comentario.

 _"-Natalie, ya basta con esa forma de hablar. Se te está haciendo costumbre.-"_

Lena sonrió al espejo, esos momentos tan mundanos, esos rituales de cada día, como si el jodido mundo no se hubiese ido al cuerno y afuera las vacas tuvieran solo una cabeza y todavía se llamasen vacas, no brahamanes.

La niña se fue ofendida hacia la cocina, negando con la cabeza.

 _"-Y tú, deja de sonreírte cuando la riño. Me estás desautorizando, termina haciéndolo para caerte en gracia.-"_

Piper le habló casi al oído, tomándola un poco por sorpresa. Tenía que cuidar como se comportaba delante de la niña, vivía con ella y se daba cuenta de como la pequeña buscaba imitarla en más de una ocasión. Al fin de cuentas estaba saliendo con Piper… Estaban saliendo con Piper, sí. Si bien la reportera y la niña eran hermanas, estaba bien claro que la chica de la gorra era prácticamente la madre de Nat. La había criado, todo lo que había hecho desde que se habían quedado solas había sido para cuidar de ella. Lena empezó a preguntarse en que lugar la dejaba a ella todo aquello...

 _"-Deja de meditar y ve de una buena vez a calentar el café-"_

Azul se giró, tomándola por la cintura y plantándole un beso. Piper le sonrió. Era bueno tenerla de vuelta.

Preparó el desayuno, habían conseguido buena carne en el mercado y huevos, siempre era difícil conseguir de esos. Piper nunca desayunaba, así que solo eran ellas dos. Puso a calentar el café en la vieja cocina mientras servía los platos. Nat estaba sentada en el suelo, delante de la mesa ratona, tenía un libro abierto delante de ella y lo miraba de mala gana. Lena se acercó, dejándole el plato a un costado y se sentó con su desayuno en el sofá.

 _"-¿Qué lees?-"_

 _"-Cosas aburridas y que no sirven de nada.-"_

 _"-Ajá... ¿Y cómo sabes que no sirven de nada?-"_

La niña puso los ojos en blanco. Piper se hacia la distraída dentro del pequeño cuarto de baño, tenía la puerta abierta mientras se arreglaba y estaba atenta a la conversación.

 _"-Es aburrido porque toda esta gente está muerta y además vivía antes de las bombas, y antes que tú incluso, yo quiero saber cómo matar a un supermutante, no me interesa quienes eran los brintanos ni que hacían acá.-"_

Lena abrió los ojos. ¿De verdad todavía alguien recordaba esas cosas? ¿Alguien había rescatado ese tipo de libros y se los estaba enseñando a un puñado de niños?

 _"-Déjame ver eso...-"_

Era efectivamente, un libro de historia, específicamente uno de Samuel Eliot Morison, _Breve historia de los Estados Unidos._

 _"-Sabes... el hombre que escribió este libro nació aquí, en lo que antes era Boston. Todas las ruinas que rodean Diamond City en ese entonces eran una gran ciudad.-"_

Lena lo abrió y recorrió algunas páginas con su mirada. No era uno de sus autores preferidos pero había tenido que pasarlo más de una vez.

 _"-Era un marino. Estudió en la misma universidad en la que yo conseguí mi título en leyes, y enseñó en sus aulas por más de cuarenta años. En aquel entonces la universidad de Harvard era reconocida en cada rincón del mundo. Incluso en el rincón donde vivían los "Brintanos..."-"_

Nat la miraba con recelo mientras comía su desayuno, no estaba del todo convencida de querer escuchar esa lección.

 _"-Sus opiniones eran algo... controvertidas, pero supongo que el contexto... En fin, en aquella época no existían monstruos gigantes o supermutantes, pero la humanidad siempre tuvo una lucha por delante. A veces lastimándonos entre nosotros, pero muchas otras, tratando de superarnos.-"_

La atención de la niña parecía despertarse.

 _"-Además de ser historiador, te dije que era marino. Navegó casi todos los mares y escribió muchas historias. Las aventuras de los grandes viajeros del mundo. Aquellos que se habían lanzado a la mar cuando navegar era tan peligroso como si ahora intentásemos volver al espacio. Solo las estrellas los guiaban. Contó la historia de hombres que en su época intentaron llegar a donde nadie más había llegado... Algunos guíados por la curiosidad humana, otros... por la sed de conquista...-"_

Lena se había exaltado, acompañaba las palabras con entonación, haciendo gestos con sus manos. Nat parecía divertida.

 _"-¿Cómo los piratas? Nina tiene un comic de ellos. Con barcos y patas de palo. ¡Y parches! Como el tuyo. Ahora pareces una pirata.-"_

Piper se mordió el labio.

 _"-¡Sí! ¡Los Británicos también eran piratas! No todos... pero muchos. Esos hombres de los que el libro te habla... ¡No querían irse de nuestras tierras y tuvimos que luchar para sacarlos! Las primeras batallas por la independencia no ocurrieron muy lejos de aquí...-"_

La reportera no aguantaba la risa. La interpretación de Lena era digna de ver. Y no podía creer que Nat no se diera cuenta de que alguien le estaba enseñando sin su consentimiento.

 _"-Bien, ustedes dos. Nat, mejor que te apures a terminar, vas a llegar tarde otra vez. Y tú... ¿Dónde está mi café?-"_

Lena había dejado su desayuno sin terminar sobre el sofá y estaba totalmente entregada a la representación. Se le subió el color cuando vio como Piper la miraba y se escapó hacia la vieja cocina para llenarle una taza de café.

 _"-No te olvides el almuerzo, Nat. Pórtate bien.-"_

La niña se fue riendo, dedicándole miradas cómplices a Azul. Albóndiga salió detrás de ella, el perro siempre la acompañaba a la escuela y sabía Dios que hacía después.

 _"-Eres buena con Nat, Azul. Sabes cómo llegarle. Yo nunca sé bien como hablarle, a veces me asusta tanto...-"_

 _"-Piper. Esa niña te adora. No podrías haber sido mejor madre para ella.-"_

La reportera la miró. Nunca le había dicho así en voz alta.

 _"-Bueno, no lo creo. A veces tengo la necesidad de alejarme, no porque no quiera tenerla conmigo todo el tiempo, si no porque tengo miedo de que intente parecerse a mí. Quiero que esté a salvo y no estoy segura de haber hecho esa parte bien.-"_

 _"-Nat es inteligente, curiosa y te concedo que algo impertinente, igual que tú. Yo sé que eso te asusta, pero creo intensamente que el mundo necesita unas cuantas más Pipers por ahí, a pesar de lo molesto que pueda terminar siendo.-"_

La chica la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _"-No siempre vas a poder estar para mantenerla a salvo. Es importante que pueda aprender a defenderse por sí misma, su curiosidad y sus ganas por imitarte son algo positivo, deberías dejar de tener miedo y empezar a verlo. Nat está creciendo y va a necesitar que le enseñes muchas otras cosas.-"_

 _"-Lo sé. Es solo difícil. Quiero que tarde un poco más en crecer, no sé si estoy preparada todavía para esas cosas...-"_

Lena se le arrimó, abrazándola y estrujándola contra su pecho.

 _"-Bueno, yo estoy aquí. Además de mis capacidad teatrales para las lecciones de historia, puedo ayudarte en lo que haga falta.-"_

La mujer la sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras seguía hablando.

 _"-Tengo que ir a hablar con Myrna. Se supone que hoy llega la pieza que necesitamos para terminar de montar al fin la radio. Probablemente vaya a estar unos días fuera, ya llevamos demasiado tiempo tratando de terminar de armar eso... Quiero tenerla lista antes de encontrar la forma de entrar en el Instituto. Puede parecerte un milagro pero no me siento preparada todavía para liarme a los tiros con un cazador mortífero.-"_

Sí. Era casi un milagro. Hace solo unas semanas atrás se hubiese tirado de cabeza sin importarle más nada. Pero después del accidente parecía diferente en ese aspecto. Piper no estaba segura de si se debía a un nacimiento espontáneo de sentido común en su compañera, o si realmente Lena se sentía incapacitada por su nueva realidad. No lo parecía, los últimos días había estado alegre, segura. Quizás un poco distante por momentos, pero le parecía lógico, había sido un episodio demasiado traumático el que acababa de pasar.

 _"-Bien. Pero que te quede claro, no voy a estar meses alejada de ti otra vez solo porque me lo pides. Si te pasas, pienso ir a buscarte.-"_

 _"-Sabes que aquello fue por única vez. Estábamos siempre en movimiento y se iba poniendo cada vez más peligroso... Además, que iban a pensar mis reclutas, si los obligaba a estar lejos de sus familias por tanto tiempo y llevaba a mi novia al costado.-"_

Piper levantó la ceja, mirándola desde abajo.

 _"-¿Tu novia? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?-"_

 _"-Bueno... Después de todo llevo meses en tu cama... Alguien tiene que decirlo, claro, siempre que no tengas otros planes. Qué quieres, soy muy mayor, estoy chapada a la antigua.-"_

La reportera estaba disfrutando la incomodidad de Lena.

 _"-Relájate. Estoy quedándome contigo. No suelo catalogar mucho las cosas, me cuesta encerrar demasiado en una sola palabra... sabes cómo soy. Pero sí, llevas bastante tiempo siendo "mi novia."-"_

Lena sentía el calor subirle de prisa. Estaba demasiado grande para ponerse tan idiota.

 _"-Mejor que salga ya y deje de divertirte por un rato...-"_

El día estaba despejado. Se apuró a llegar al mercado y pagar a Myrna por la pequeña pieza. Al fin iban a poder llegar a algo con esa radio, probablemente coordinarse mucho mejor.

Salió de la ciudad con su rifle al hombro. Necesitaba seguir practicando. Llevaba unos días escapándose hacia las ruinas, no era demasiado seguro lo que estaba haciendo, los ruidos de sus disparos podían traerle problemas... pero confiaba en que se mezclaran en los tantos otros sonidos de tiroteos lejanos.

Ya no contaba con su visión periférica del lado izquierdo, lo que la ponía tremendamente nerviosa. Sobre todo con su rifle, si bien solo necesitaba su ojo derecho y su mira para apuntar, de alguna forma se sentía insegura. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo cuando estaba a cubierto y necesitaba girar en un ángulo incómodo su cabeza para cerciorarse de que su flanco izquierdo estaba a salvo. Miedo cuando algo se le aparecía en su campo de visión demasiado tarde. Terror cuando entendía hasta que grado todo podía llegar a ser un problema. Su percepción de profundidad no estaba más ahí. Ya no podía calcular las distancias en la misma forma y sentía todo el tiempo que algo le faltaba. Incluso a veces calculaba mal la posición de los objetos cercanos.

Llevaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mostrarse vulnerable delante de Piper, sabía que la chica se sentía suficientemente culpable y no quería empeorar ese sentimiento, pero no tenía idea como iba a superar la pérdida de su ojo. Se sentía inútil. Y necesitaba seguir, necesitaba ser funcional otra vez.

Disparar con su rifle seguía siendo la única parte que funcionaba igual. Al menos le quedaba eso. Era un punto de partida. Iba a tener que confiar de más en sus otros sentidos y en su entrenamiento. Iba a tener que contar con la familiaridad que tenía con su rifle de caza. Cuando despertó y supo lo que había pasado con su cara, su primera preocupación fue sobre su apariencia, como se veía ahora. Fue tonto. Piper no tardó demasiado en calmar esa inquietud y a pesar de que todavía le costaba mirarse al espejo, sabía que a fin de cuentas eso no era lo importante... lo importante era ver. Una discapacidad tan fuerte en su visión lo complicaba todo.

Recordó a Nate. Las veces que habían ido a practicar tiro juntos. Era bueno disparando y le salía natural. Ella siempre dependía más de la técnica, siempre le envidió la capacidad que tenía de entender como funcionaban las cosas con solo usarlas. Probablemente él hubiese superado esto sin dificultad, adaptándose al instante, como solía hacerlo. A ella le costaban demasiado los cambios. Se preguntó si Nate hubiese tardado tanto en recuperar a Shaun. Seguramente no.

Sacó su machete de la cintura. No solía ser mala con las armas a corta distancia. El entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo había sido una parte importante de su preparación en el ejército. La blandió en su mano. Su área ciega le iba a obligar a girar su cuello con brusquedad en una pelea... E iba a tener que depender demasiado de su instinto y de los movimientos que ya estaban grabados en su cerebro. Al menos hasta lograr acostumbrarse a esa nueva forma de ver. Si es que lograba hacerlo.

Se puso el rifle al hombro y empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad. Era tarde ya, se le habían pasado las horas en aquel descampado. Piper se estaría preguntando donde se había metido, mejor que inventase algo creíble esta vez.


	38. Los que te rodeamos

Esa noche llegó de una de sus ya diarias excursiones con tallarines para todos. A Nat y a Piper les encantaban y Lena empezaba a sentirse un poco culpable de sus escapadas, se estaba quedando sin excusas. La reportera estaba enfrascada en su último artículo y solo consiguieron que bajara a comer después de muchos intentos.

 _"-Diste un paseo largo, hoy. ¿Las ruinas?-"_

 _"-Sí... Pero no encontré nada interesante. Aunque fue un buen día.-"_

Piper ya había notado desde hacía tiempo que Azul estaba perdiendo la costumbre de volver con su costal lleno. No tenía idea que era lo que hacía cuando desaparecía, y estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas ser paciente y darle espacio.

Nat se pasó la cena hablando, contando todo lo que había pasado en su escuela hoy, había hecho muchas preguntas sobre todos los mares que existían, que era últimamente su tema preferido de conversación y la clase al final no le había resultado tan aburrida.

Lena se puso de pie y comenzó a juntar la mesa. Albóndiga se le metía todo el tiempo delante intentando quedarse con algo de las sobras. Tropezó con el perro e intentó apoyar su mano sobre la vieja prensa para recuperar el equilibrio. Y le erró. La reportera alcanzó a sostenerla de un brazo y la miró.

 _"-¿Estás bien, Lena?-"_

 _"-Sí. Voy a recostarme, estoy cansada.-"_

Piper y Nat la observaron subir las escaleras en silencio. Eso había sido raro. Su actitud había cambiado de golpe.

La chica se quitaba la ropa e iba acomodándola sobre la silla del escritorio. Lena estaba leyendo, sentada en la cama con medio cuerpo bajo las sábanas. Se metió junto a ella, molestándola para que soltase el libro aunque sin tener demasiado éxito.

 _"-Mmm... no quiero sonar como definitivamente voy a sonar... pero hace tres o cuatro días que, ya sabes, no me dejas acercarme. Y lo de hoy en la mesa... tus paseos. ¿Azul qué está pasando?-"_

 _"-Nada, solo estoy cansada. Nada más.-"_

 _"-¿Cansada eh…? Eso nunca te frenó antes.-"_

Piper levantó las mantas sobre su cabeza y empezó a meterse por debajo, levantando la camiseta de Lena para buscarla con su boca. Un hematoma violeta le cubría el costado.

 _"-¿Qué mierda es esto?-"_

Se arrodilló sobre la cama, mirando a la mujer que se bajaba la camiseta con prisa, devolviéndole una mirada furiosa.

 _"-Es nada Piper, ya te dije, estoy bien, solo estoy cansada y nada más.-"_

 _"-No. Vas a explicarte o no vas a poder dormir hoy, te lo aseguro.-"_

Lena la miraba. Cuando la chica se ponía así no había mucho que hacer si quería evitar la batalla campal. Y definitivamente esa noche no quería pelear.

 _"-Estuve practicando. Entrenando un poco, a las afueras. Ese golpe me lo hice perdiendo el equilibrio sobre una pared. Porque me falta un puto ojo y no veo. Estoy ciega en todo mi costado izquierdo y perdí la jodida capacidad de medir bien las distancias, o la profundidad, o todo.-"_

Piper la escuchaba en silencio, sentada sobre sus piernas.

 _"-Debería estar yendo a atrapar a ese sintético que necesito para llegar a Shaun, pero no puedo. No puedo hacerlo. Tengo miedo de no poder hacerlo. Estoy tratando pero no sé si puedo superar esto, me siento inútil. Si Nate hubiese sido el que estuviese aquí, estoy segura que lo habría logrado. Ya tendría a Shaun. Soy yo la que tendría que estar muerta, Piper.-"_

Eso era mucho, mucho más de lo que la chica esperaba escuchar. Había tenido la vana esperanza de que Azul se hubiese vuelto a liar a golpes en el bar o algo por el estilo.

 _"-¿Qué barbaridad estás diciendo, Lena? ¿Inútil? Aún con lo que te pasó y aunque tuvieras un brazo menos también, eres excepcional. Poca gente tiene la habilidad para sobrevivir que tienes tú y la capacidad de sobreponerte a cualquier cosa.-"_

Lena no levantaba la cabeza.

 _"-Aquí todos crecimos en esto, tuvimos el tiempo necesario para adaptarnos a la vida en el yermo. Y aún así, la mayoría que anda demasiado por los caminos no llega a viejo. Tú saliste de esa cápsula y absolutamente todo lo que conocías cambió en un segundo. Te arrancaron de tu vida, te robaron a tu familia. Y te pusiste un rifle al hombro abriéndote camino desde la nada.-"_

Piper se había arrimado a la mujer, apoyando su mano sobre el costado izquierdo de su cara y obligándola a mirarla.

 _"-Y nunca vuelvas a decirme que deberías estar muerta. Si supieras lo mucho que dolió el día que vinieron a esta casa y me dijeron que lo estabas, no te atreverías siquiera a insinuar algo así.-"_

La chica le dijo la última frase mirándola a su ojo sano, apenas separada de su rostro.

 _"-Ahora muéstrame que más te hiciste mientras estabas entrenando o haciendo dios sabe qué.-"_

Lena hizo caso, tenía varios magullones y cortes en el cuerpo. Era evidente que había estado exigiéndose demasiado.

 _"-Que voy a hacer contigo... Azul.-"_

 _"-¿Quererme?-"_

Piper le sonrió con tristeza. No sabía cómo ayudarla. Cada vez que sentía que avanzaba un paso con ella, algo más había detrás.

 _"-¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? ¿Por qué nunca confías en mí? No soy algo que solo tienes que proteger y cuidar. Soy tu pareja. En todo. He cuidado tu espalda ahí fuera, soy mucho más fuerte de lo que quieres ver. Si necesitas ayuda para superar esto, estoy acá. Solo dilo.-"_

Lena se quedó callada por un momento. Hablaba con Piper y todo se hacía más claro y a pesar de que siempre le pasaba, volvía a equivocarse en las mismas cosas.

 _"-Voy a hacer un viaje corto al Castillo antes de ir en busca del cazasintéticos. Creo que puedo utilizar unos días en el yermo para empezar a acostumbrarme a esto. ¿Me acompañarías?-"_

 _"-Ves. No fue tan difícil. Claro que voy a acompañarte. Es un buen comienzo, Azul.-"_

Piper la abrazó. Era difícil leerla a veces. Quería que Lena confiase en ella, que dejase de intentar todo sola. La reportera se fue quedando dormida a su costado, esperando dentro suyo que esa mujer entendiese de una buena vez que ella estaba ahí.

En el Castillo todo salió bien. Por fin, la radio estaba en funcionamiento. Ahora podían emitir pedidos de auxilio a través del canal, mensajes cifrados o lo que hiciera falta e iba a escucharse en todo el yermo. Las patrullas solo necesitaban sintonizar el canal de radio libertad y sin más, iban a poder estar al tanto de que era lo que estaba pasando o hacia donde tenían que viajar.

El viaje se había alargado un poco, habían acompañado a un grupo de milicianos a trabajar en un nuevo asentamiento, la hacienda Warwick. Para Lena todo aquello estaba siendo restaurador. Construyendo, arreglando, planificando, se había vuelto a sentir útil. Incluso habían barrido un campamento de saqueadores que hostigaba al asentamiento desde hacía semanas, y no lo había hecho mal. Piper podía verlo, como poco a poco Azul empezaba a tomar confianza.

Volvieron al fuerte después de una semana de viaje. Lena había hecho mover a su habitación una vieja tina de cobre y pedido que la llenaran con agua caliente. Necesitaban un buen baño.

 _"-Gracias por acompañarme Piper. Creo que necesitaba esto.-"_

La mujer le mojaba la espalda con un paño enjabonado, la chica estaba estirada hacia delante, sobre sus rodillas, disfrutando las caricias de Azul.

 _"-No deberías seguir dudando, tu puntería sigue intacta, Lena. Ojalá yo pudiera tirar así. Y tu punto ciego, para eso me tienes a mí, o a Albóndiga. Los dos podemos hacernos cargo de esa parte.-"_

Sí. Siempre que se sentía agobiada por el hecho de pensar que no iba a poder lograrlo, en su cabeza estaba sola. Siempre intentándolo sola. Y quizás ese era su error. Quizás tenía que empezar a confiar un poco más en aquellos que estaban cerca, intentando ayudarla.

Volvieron a Diamond City al día siguiente. Lena se sentía preparada, aunque sabía que tenía una debilidad demasiado evidente, iba a intentar encontrar la forma de hacerlo funcionar, y quizás incluso usarlo de ventaja. No sería la primera vez que hiciese algo así.

Se tomaron dos días antes de empezar con la cacería. No sabían cuanto iban a tener que esperar a que la señal apareciera en el canal. Iban a salir temprano y a buscar un lugar entre aquellas ruinas para esconderse y esperar. Era tarde y las dos mujeres descansaban, metidas en su cama. Piper estaba toda encima suyo, abrazándola y jugando con su pelo. Lena le acariciaba su espalda desnuda y se perdía en el aroma dulce de la reportera, su adicción a los gumdrops estaba ese día en un punto alto.

 _"-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando encuentres a Shaun?-"_

La mujer se quedó en silencio por un momento. La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y a decir verdad, no sabía la respuesta, nunca lo había pensado antes.

 _"-No lo sé, Piper. Es tan grande ahora. Soy una extraña para él, no tengo idea quién lo crió ni como lo hicieron. Nunca me sentí demasiado segura de mis habilidades con los niños, pero Shaun era un bebé, se suponía que iba a aprenderlo de a poco... ahora es tan grande...-"_

 _"-No deberías dudar, mírate con Nat. No es fácil llegar a mi hermana, tiene un carácter terrible, y sin embargo, te adora. Incluso haces que me ponga un poco celosa...-"_

Lena se reía. La chica le mordió el hombro con cariño.

 _"-No deberías, nadie en el mundo podría interponerse entre ustedes dos, tenlo por seguro. Eres su familia, su hermana... su mamá. Sacrificaste mucho por ella y lo sabe.-"_

Piper se quedó un momento en silencio cuando escuchó esas palabras.

 _"-No creo que haya sido una buena influencia. Dudo mucho haber sido una buena madre, como dices tú. Vivo dejándola sola y a veces me cuesta pasar tiempo con ella porque siento que cada día se parece más a mí. Y quiero que tenga una vida diferente a la mía, no tan arriesgada, mejor.-"_

 _"-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que una no-madre diría Piper.-"_

La reportera levantó su cabeza y la miró con intención, frunciendo el ceño y sacándole la lengua. Azul seguía riéndose.

 _"-Solo tienes que quererla, como llevas toda la vida haciendo. Te sale natural, Pipes, Nat va a estar bien. Vamos a cuidar de ella y a enseñarle. Si me dejas, puedo hacerlo. Cuando sientas que estás preparada, puedo ayudar a la niña a aprender a valerse por sí misma ahí fuera... Quizás eso haga cuando recupere a Shaun. Enseñarles a esos dos a sobrevivir en este mundo. Creo que siempre se trató de eso...-"_

Piper tuvo la imagen de ellos cinco, nunca podría dejar a Albóndiga fuera, viviendo juntos. El lugar era demasiado chico ya, iban a tener que encontrar algo mejor, quién sabe... quizás con habitaciones reales. Eso sería un cambio. Shaun y Nat podrían pasar tiempo juntos, ser amigos. Seguramente al principio fuera algo difícil, pero podía verlo. Una familia. Le costaba creer lo que estaba pensando. Nunca en su vida lo había hecho, siempre fueron ella y Nat y más tarde su periódico. No había más, no había sentido nunca la necesidad de más, hasta ahora. Lo deseaba. Realmente deseaba vivir con Lena y todo lo que implicaba.

 _"-En que piensas, reportera. Te quedaste en silencio y eso siempre me preocupa...-"_

La mujer deslizaba las sábanas hacia arriba, cubriendo la piel de Piper y abrazándola contra ella.

 _"-Nada. En como pueden ser las cosas cuando logremos recuperar a Shaun. En que me gusta vivir contigo y quiero seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo más. Quizás en una cama un poco más grande. Y con una puerta en la habitación.-"_

 _"-Sí, definitivamente necesitamos habitaciones. Una puerta sería perfecto.-"_

Piper la miró divertida. Lena levantó su cabeza de la almohada para besarla.

 _"-Mejor que durmamos un par de horas... ya sé hacia donde vas con esos besos y no, definitivamente tenemos que estar descansadas para mañana.-"_

La reportera miró la hora en el pipboy que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche. Eran más de las tres de la mañana. Se dejó caer al costado de Azul y se giró, dándole la espalda.

 _"-Abrázame.-"_

Lena le hizo caso sin demora. Se durmió pensando en Shaun. En traerlo a casa. Sí. Este era su hogar ahora, cerca de Piper, de Nat. Recordó la sensación que tuvo cuando vio lo que había quedado del mundo en el momento que dejó el refugio. Ya no se sentía desolada, no se sentía perdida. Todavía le dolía el mundo de antes, pero empezaba a sentirse bien donde estaba. Otra vez, tenía mucho que perder. Su familia.


	39. Cita entre tiempos

Piper podía sentir la sangre caliente escapándose entre sus dedos. Quería presionar más pero los gritos de dolor que Lena soltaba cada vez que lo intentaba la aterrorizaban. El estimulante tardaba demasiado en frenar la hemorragia y no sabía que más hacer. No sabía siquiera que estaba viendo. Sintió la garganta de Azul inundarse, la mujer trataba de respirar pero no podía. Levantó el paño de la herida y creyó ver el blanco de su hueso antes de que la sangre volviese a correr. Trató de girarla para que pudiese respirar. Lena tenía su ojo abierto de par en par, estática. Ya no podía escucharla. No podía levantarla, no tenía la fuerza necesaria. Lena no respiraba, no podía encontrar sus latidos y nada de lo que hacía parecía ayudar.

 _"-Pipes. Tranquila… cariño… Estoy aquí, estamos bien.-"_

Cerró sus manos con fuerza, empapadas con su sangre.

 _"-Es solo un sueño, Piper. Despierta...-"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada. Lena la miraba, la tenía abrazada contra ella, con fuerza. Vio sus puños apretados contra el pecho de aquella mujer. Miró la cicatriz en su rostro, todavía rojiza, cruzándole la mitad de su cara. Ya tenía el parche puesto, cubriendo la cuenca vacía, siempre era lo primero que hacía al despertar. La chica entendió que Lena llevaba tiempo despierta. A Piper no le molestaba su herida, no la impresionaba. La escriba lo había hecho bien, a pesar de las cicatrices, parecía como si lo tuviese cerrado todo el tiempo. Pero eso no impedía que Lena intentase llevar esa parte de su cara tapada casi siempre, no dejaba que nadie viese la peor parte de su herida, solo Piper y en muy contadas ocasiones.

La reportera fue reaccionando. Sus manos se aflojaron y su respiración se calmó.

 _"-¿Qué estabas soñando, Piper? No podía despertarte.-"_

 _"-Nada... yo... no recuerdo. Perdón. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Llevas mucho despierta?-"_

 _"-Está amaneciendo. No, solo un rato. Iba a levantarme a preparar café pero empezaste a golpearme y a revolverte en la cama...-"_

Piper se sonrojó. Todavía sentía algo de vergüenza cada vez que perdía el control cerca de ella, fuese en la forma que fuese. Le costaba mostrarse vulnerable.

 _"-Lo siento... Deja que yo prepare el desayuno, para compensarte ¿Si?-"_

 _"-¿Compensarme? Eres tonta. Puedes ducharte primero. Tenemos que preparar el equipaje. Voy a dejarle a Nat unas cuantas chapas en el escondite de siempre, no tengo idea cuanto nos va a tomar esta vez y aunque estemos cerca, no vamos a poder movernos de ahí hasta que aparezca… ¿Segura estás bien?-"_

Piper ignoró aquella última pregunta con intención.

 _"-Esta bien, Azul. De todas formas Nick está en la ciudad, pienso decirle que esté atento antes de que nos vayamos.-"_

Lena se levantó de la cama pasando por sobre Piper con agilidad. Se vistió con su uniforme y tomó el saco del respaldo de la silla.

 _"-Otra vez… ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?-"_

 _"-Sí. En un momento me levanto.-"_

Parecía un buen día cuando abrió la puerta para dejar que Albóndiga se fuese de paseo. Esta vez no iba a llevarlo, había decidido dejarlo con Nat.

Las protecciones de placas estaban sobre el sofá, iba a desayunar primero antes de enfundarse dentro del metal. Ya estaba acostumbrada a llevar esa armadura encima pero no dejaba de ser molesto. Sobre todo cuando podía pasar unos días sin tener que usarla, se acostumbraba rápido a esa libertad de movimiento.

Terminó de desayunar. Piper salía del baño.

 _"-Tienes café caliente sobre la cocina. Me gustaría que esta vez te pusieras eso.-"_

Lena señalaba las protecciones de cuero al lado de su armadura, en el sofá. Eran las que solía usar antes, sobre su mono azul.

 _"-Traté de ajustarlas un poco. Creo que los brazos y las piernas no te van a ser incómodos. No estoy segura si vas a poder usar tu gabardina sobre la protección del pecho, es un poco tosca...-"_

La reportera se acercó al sillón.

 _"-Mmm... no sé si quiero usar esto, Azul. No tiene pinta de ser muy cómodo.-"_

 _"-Si quieres acompañarme no te queda otra opción.-"_

Piper le dedicó una mirada peligrosa mientras agarraba sus cosas y subía las escaleras.

Estaban listas. La reportera había encontrado la forma de ponerse su gabardina sobre la pechera de cuero, aunque la llevaba desabrochada. Se notaba de lejos que no le hacía gracia llevar todo eso encima, Lena había tenido que terminar de acomodarle las correas para que pudiese moverse con un poco más de soltura.

Nat se había despedido de las dos, contenta al saber que Albóndiga se quedaba a hacerle compañía.

Las dos mujeres salían hacia las ruinas. No necesitaban hacer más de dos kilómetros para llegar al Instituto de Tecnología. Cruzarían el río y lo bordearían.

Era cerca y no tardaron en encontrarlo. El gigantesco edificio se mantenía relativamente en buenas condiciones. Eligieron entrar por una de las pocas paredes derruidas de uno de los extremos de la herradura que formaba la construcción. Decidieron acampar en la habitación inmediata después de la primera puerta, la vista era buena desde las ventanas y había suficientes muebles para tapiar la otra entrada que daba al interior del edificio. Sabía Dios que había en ese lugar y no tenían ganas de averiguarlo de momento.

Piper había extendido los dos sacos en uno de los rincones, justo después de la ventana. Acomodaron sus mochilas contra la pared. La reportera se apoyó en ellas, sacando antes una nuka cola y unos pasteles de uno de los bolsillos. Lena se quedó cerca de la ventana, apostada en la pared que quedaba entre las dos aberturas de la habitación. Pensaba vigilar mientras Piper comía. Encendió su pipboy y sintonizó la banda más baja.

 _"-Piper, algún día vas a tener que hacer algo con tus hábitos alimenticios. ¿Siempre comes así o es porque estás dejando el cigarrillo?-"_

La chica se enrojeció. No podía evitar la debilidad que tenía por los dulces.

 _"-Sobre eso... esta semana no me fue tan bien con ese asunto de dejar de fumar...-"_

Lena sonreía, no había sacado el tema sin intención.

 _"-Lo sé. El sanguinario me sacó un ojo, no la nariz.-"_

 _"-¿No crees que es un poco pronto para empezar a hacer ese tipo de bromas?-"_

 _"-Es mi cara, tengo derecho a usarla como me place.-"_

Piper negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca de resignación y acto seguido se llevó la botella de nuka cola a la boca. Era completamente adicta a aquel refresco.

 _"-En fin, deberías dejar algo Pipes, el cigarrillo o los dulces. O esa bebida… no puede ser buena. Y el café negro. Dios, ahora que lo pienso realmente tus hábitos son insalubres. Si no fuera porque te arrastro de un lado al otro del yermo no podrías subir las escalera de la habitación sin ahogarte.-"_

 _"-¡Ey! No sé como eran las cosas en tu tiempo, pero estás metiéndote en un terreno de conversación bastante escabroso para transitarlo con la persona con la que te acuestas.-"_

La mujer sonreía divertida, le encantaba verla ofendida.

 _"-En mis tiempos... Dios... Nunca pensé que iba a tener que empezar a usar esa frase a mis treinta y pocos. En fin, sí, en mis tiempos todo habría sido diferente entre nosotras.-"_

 _"-¿Ah si? Ya te ganaste mi atención. ¿Cómo hubiese sido todo entonces?-"_

 _"-Bueno, a ver… para ponernos en situación, imaginemos que yo te hubiese conocido, digamos, antes de casarme... ¿Quizás en una librería? Solía frecuentarlas. Puedo visualizarte allí, hurgando entre los libros sobre conspiraciones globales y actualidad política. Toda indignada, hablando sola y gesticulando con tus manos…-"_

Piper la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

 _"-Seguramente me hubiese acercado a ti con cualquier pretexto, intentando sonar mucho más interesante de lo que realmente soy. Tratando de envolverte… Te habría pedido que fueras conmigo a algún lugar. Un café. Me habría costado un mundo hacerte entender que quería una cita contigo, así, de la nada.-"_

 _"-¿Salías con mujeres en aquel tiempo, Azul? ¿Así, lanzándote en las librerías?-"_

Piper lo decía sorprendida.

 _"-No puedo decir que no. La parte en que salía con mujeres, lo de ser tan arrojada es una licencia narrativa. Nunca fui muy valiente… pero estoy segura que contigo hubiese hecho la excepción. En fin, sí, salí con mujeres. Una vez en el ejército, no duró demasiado, alguna experiencia en los primeros años en la universidad. Sí, tuve novias antes que Nate. Y algún que otro novio también.-"_

 _"-Guau. No perdías el tiempo...-"_

Lena dejo escapar una carcajada al aire.

 _"-Ese comentario, Piper… después soy yo la que camina por terrenos escabrosos….-"_

La chica de la gorra puso cara de preocupación, como siempre, había dicho la frase sin pensarla demasiado.

 _"-No, no es lo que quise decir, lo que quiero decir. Se nota que tuviste tus experiencias, yo lo noto al menos. Sabes que en mi caso no tuve muchas y bueno, tú, la cama, es como que se deja ver, todo eso que haces… Solo no sabía si habías estado también con otras, no es que me lo haya preguntado ni nada, bueno, mentiría si digo que no lo pensé alguna vez... si habías estado con otras… mujeres-"_

Era difícil para Lena contener la risa cada vez que Piper se ponía así. Casi no respiraba entre frases y trataba de tapar una palabra con la otra intentando explicarse.

 _"-No era algo usual, estar con alguien de tu mismo sexo. En ese sentido la sociedad de aquella época era bastante conservadora. Supongo que el clima de guerra constante y demás... No ayudaba mucho. Pero yo siempre estuve acostumbrada a lo diferente, para mí fue algo natural, simplemente estaba con la persona que me gustaba, independientemente de si era hombre o mujer.-"_

Piper la miraba. No había sido como se lo imaginaba, definitivamente, pero ahora que lo escuchaba tenía sentido.

 _"-Yo… nunca pensé que iba a estar con alguien como estoy contigo, Azul. Ya sabes, mi única vez... fue realmente una muy mala experiencia. Después de eso solo me dediqué a Nat y más tarde el periódico. No puedo negar que más de una vez me sentí atraída por una mujer… creo que desde que tengo recuerdo es algo que solía pasarme, pero cuando dejé atrás aquel asentamiento también dejé detrás todo interés por estar con alguien. No podía ni pensarlo... no me sentía capaz.-"_

El tono de la chica era triste. La había arrastrado a malos recuerdos y ahora se lamentaba de haber siquiera hablado.

 _"-Puedes hablarme de eso, si lo necesitas. Todo lo que quieras, estoy aquí.-"_

Lena dejó la ventana un momento y se sentó a su lado, sobre el saco de dormir vacío.

 _"-No hay nada bueno que contar, Lena. Hizo lo que quiso conmigo mientras pudo. Yo era otra de sus pertenencias. Como su rifle, o su perro. Es la historia de miles de mujeres a lo largo del yermo.-"_

 _"-Para mí, tu historia, no es solo una historia triste del montón. Me importas. ¿Cuál era su nombre?-"_

Piper levantó la mirada asustada.

 _"-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Hace años que no lo veo, ni quiero volver a cruzármelo en mi vida.-"_

 _"-Está bien si no quieres contármelo.-"_

 _"-No… No es eso… Sus amigos le decían Bear. Su nombre era Scott. O es. Sinceramente no sé nada de él. Dejó el asentamiento al poco tiempo que me fui, creo que se unió a una banda de saqueadores.-"_

Lo que hubiese dado Lena por poder ponerle las manos encima. Si algo le hacía hervir la sangre a esa mujer era que le hiciesen daño a Piper. No podía entender del todo por qué la furia que se le despertaba era tan profunda, pero creía que no solo tenía que ver con lo que sentía por ella. La chica era una de las pocas cosas que estaba bien en ese mundo, que hacía lo que se suponía que todos deberían hacer sin necesidad de ponerles un arma en la cabeza. Que alguien intentase herir eso de cualquier manera, la encendía.

Vio la cara de tristeza de Piper, seguramente había pasado por una pesadilla siendo apenas una adolescente.

 _"-Te hubiese invitado al cine, a ver una comedia probablemente, un poco romántica para poner picante a la situación.-"_

La reportera levantó la mirada, parecía confundida.

 _"-En mi tiempo. Eso hubiese hecho para invitarte a salir. Después de aquel café. Te habría pedido por un segundo encuentro. Habría tratado de hacerte reír, pensando en que esa podía ser la mejor manera de que te fijases en mí. Y probablemente hubiese caído a tus pies en el instante en que escuchase tu risa.-"_

La chica empezó una sonrisa tímida.

 _"-Habríamos paseado por el parque, quizás en verano. Te hubiese llevado a probar los mejores helados de la ciudad. Probablemente de chocolate y fresa. Sí… te habría encantado ese sabor.-"_

Pipes se había apoyado en su hombro, terminaba de comer el último pastel de la caja mientras la escuchaba.

 _"-Seguramente ibas a hablar sin parar toda la noche, nerviosa, atolondrada. Amontonando las frases y lanzando mil preguntas y contestándolas tú misma sin apenas darme tiempo a decir una palabra. Yo me habría perdido escuchándote y aguantándome la risa cada vez que veía como tu nariz se coloreaba después de decir algo que no querías decir en voz alta.-"_

Lena le quitó la nuka cola de la mano a la chica teniendo que vencer un poco de resistencia para lograrlo. Dio un trago.

 _"-Tu casa quedaría cerca, la compartirías con Nat, un departamento con vista al río. Te acompañaría hasta allí y me quedaría de pie, inquieta en la puerta, pensando si habías entendido todas mis indirectas. Y te besaría. Suave, no demasiado largo. Es el primer beso, se notarían los nervios. Esperaría a que entrases y me iría a dar un paseo corto, reviviendo esa noche en mi cabeza. Tratando de no olvidar noche perfecta... como tú.-"_

Piper ya tenía color en su cara, jugaba con el envoltorio de los pasteles entre sus manos. Raramente podía dejarlas quietas, era parte de ella moverlas todo el tiempo.

 _"-Perfecta... Esa es una nueva. Nunca alguien había pensado eso sobre mí... Tú también eres perfecta, Azul.-"_

Lena le devolvió la bebida y la abrazó, sonriéndole.

 _"-¿Qué es el helado de fresa y chocolate?_

 _"-¿Ya tardabas en preguntarlo, verdad? De toda nuestra cita lo único que se te quedó es eso, como no podía ser de otra forma. Probablemente yo estaría caminando a la vera del río, soñando despierta con tu risa, perdida en los pensamientos más cursis y tú, en tu cama... pensando en el helado que acababas de comer.-"_

Lena reía. Era Piper la que le había salvado esa capacidad. De reír, a pesar de todo, a pesar del mundo casi destruido ahí fuera, de toda la miseria y el dolor que había en cada rincón del yermo. Era Piper la que había logrado conectarla nuevamente a lo que la rodeaba.

Ellas dos, en un rincón cualquiera. De la nada, un momento. Ese intento desesperado de hacer feliz a la otra, aunque fuese tan fugaz, contra todas las muertes, contra todo el vacío, contra todas las posibilidades. Lena lo sentía, todo lo que faltaba, todo el camino que quedaba delante, ya no solo era por lo que había perdido. Cada paso que estaba dando, lo daba junto a ella y por ella también. Esos instantes que hacían que todo valiese la pena. Le regaló una sonrisa. La chica se la devolvió.

Se quedaron apoyadas la una sobre la otra, escuchando en silencio la leve interferencia que salía del pipboy. Esperando juntas, de a dos.


	40. Cazador, cazado

El pipoy descansaba al costado del saco de dormir. Lena estaba recostada, ojeando una vieja revista. Piper vigilaba desde la ventana, ya amanecía. Llevaban todo un día montando guardia en aquel edificio cuando la señal comenzó a hacer una extraña interferencia.

 _"-¡Azul! Creo que el pipboy está tratando de decir algo.-"_

Lena lo acomodó en su antebrazo, era sin dudarlo el sonido de una interferencia. Se apuraron a juntar sus cosas y meterlas como pudieron en las mochilas.

 _"-Bien, vamos con cuidado ¿Si?-"_

Desde la ventana no habían detectado movimiento alguno, pero no podía estar muy lejos. Dejaron el edificio, siguiendo la señal del pipboy.

 _"-Se hacía más fuerte hacia el este, sigamos bordeando, Pipes.-"_

Las dos mujeres caminaban siguiendo el río Charles, tratando de no llamar la atención de nada que pudiese estar cerca. Ya habían pasado el puente de Longfellow cuando la señal pareció hacerse más débil.

 _"-Tiene que estar en movimiento. Intentemos hacia el norte Piper, si hubiese cruzado lo veríamos y si estuviese demasiado lejos la señal sería más débil.-"_

Se desviaron hacia el norte subiendo por Cambridge St. El ruido en el pipboy volvía a tomar fuerza. No tardaron demasiado en empezar a escuchar los disparos, la interferencia sonaba cada vez más clara. Llegaron hasta las puertas de Green Tech Genetics. Estaba claro que la señal apuntaba ahí dentro, y estaba todavía más claro que nada bueno estaba pasando detrás de esas puertas.

 _"-Azul, este lugar está lleno de artilleros... lo sé de buena fuente.-"_

 _"-Sea lo que sea lo que estamos siguiendo Pipes, se metió ahí dentro.-"_

Lena tomó la escopeta recortada en sus manos. Abrió la puerta despacio, cubriéndose con ella para mirar dentro.

 _"-Que mierda...-"_

Era una carnicería. Cuerpos mutilados cubrían casi todo el suelo del vestíbulo. Terminó de abrir la puerta, entrando en silencio y arrimándose a la pared.

 _"-Dios. Quién puede hacer algo así, Azul... Esto es... extremadamente violento.-"_

Una explosión resonó en todo el edificio, venía desde los pisos superiores.

 _"-Los primeros dos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, les cortó la garganta. Es raro que no pudiesen verlo antes, este lugar apenas tiene cobertura.-"_

La mujer miraba los cuerpos tendidos, tres de ellos estaban salvajemente mutilados. Piper tragó saliva. No le gustaba para nada, apretó la pistola en su mano y se ajustó la bufanda al cuello.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ellas con fuerza. Las dos se giraron con rapidez, levantando sus armas. Una mujer de pesada armadura sostenía una ametralladora inmensa. Las miró de frente, su pelo era totalmente blanco, su tez oscura y su mirada, negra como el carbón.

 _"-Suéltala. Antes de que salga una bala de esa cosa gigante que llevas ahí, te prometo que puedo volarte la cabeza.-"_

La mujer inclinó el arma, apuntando al suelo.

 _"-Dios. No tengo tiempo para esto. Hay un jodido asesino serial suelto en el edificio, por si no lo notaron.-"_

Piper apoyó su brazo sobre el hombro de Azul, calmándola. Lena la notó nerviosa.

 _"-Si, nos dimos cuenta. Estamos siguiéndolo. Supongo que estás aquí por lo mismo. Quizás podemos dejar las hostilidades por ahora, al menos hasta que solucionemos... bueno... todo esto.-"_

La reportera señaló con la mirada los cadáveres en el suelo.

 _"-Mmm, Piper Wright. Pensé que escribir un diario era más un trabajo de escritorio que de salir a cazar asesinos. Glory, un placer.-"_

Dijo su nombre con un tono que a Lena le sonó irónico.

 _"-Pipes cada día eres más famosa.-"_

La chica se sonrojó y agachó la mirada. A Azul le pareció que actuaba extraño. No tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerse preguntas. Se escuchó la voz que salía de los altavoces a través de toda la habitación.

 _"-El sujeto se encuentra en el segundo piso. Bloqueen las escaleras, los que todavía siguen en las plantas inferiores, necesitamos refuerzos en la tercera.-"_

Las tres mujeres se acercaron a las escaleras con cuidado. Escucharon los gritos desde el segundo piso. Subieron en silencio, sintieron pasos en el pasillo que tenían delante.

 _"-Hay más ahí abajo, no los dejen pasar!-"_

Lena se asomó a la esquina desde donde venían los gritos, una mujer vestida en uniforme de fatiga comenzó a dispararle.

 _"-Son al menos tres, están atrincherados bajo un escritorio. El cazador tiene que haber pasado por aquí, hay muertos a lo largo de todo el pasillo.-"_

Glory se levantó, adelantando a Lena, levantó su arma y abrió fuego contra los tres artilleros arrinconados al fondo del corredor. Piper se tapó los oídos con sus manos. Fue tan brutal como arriesgado.

 _"-Bueno, esa es una forma de hacerlo también.-"_

Lena la miró después de soltar la frase, Glory se había plantado en mitad del pasillo sin cobertura y no había dejado de disparar hasta que los tres habían caído muertos. Le recordó por un instante sus primeros meses en el yermo.

 _"-Estaría bien si nos avisaras cuando estés por tener un impulso suicida.-"_

La mujer de pelo blanco bajó su pesada arma y clavó sus ojos en la superviviente.

 _"-En este edificio hay alguien que necesita que lo rescatemos ya. Si ese cazador llega antes, va a llevársela, o matarla ahí mismo. No hay tiempo para debates tácticos.-"_

Piper se irguió, a punto de contestarle de mala manera pero sintió la mano de Azul sobre su brazo, frenándola.

 _"-Muy bien. Sigamos con esto, mientras antes mejor.-"_

Avanzaban despacio, pasillo por pasillo, sala por sala. Los que quedaban vivos en el camino de sangre que iba dejando el cazador de sintéticos, caían bajo el fuego de la pesada ametralladora, del rifle de Azul o de la pistola de Piper. Empezaban a coordinarse mejor, el fuego de cobertura que Glory podía proporcionarles con su arma les daba siempre la oportunidad de flanquear, o de apuntar con cuidado. Trataban de apurarse pero llegaban a todas las plantas tarde, solo para encontrar los restos de la masacre que aquel sintético estaba cometiendo en todo el edificio. El hombre en los altavoces cada vez sonaba más nervioso, estaban quedando acorralados.

Llegaron al piso superior. Glory ya no tenía balas en su inmensa ametralladora, la había dejado a un costado y sostenía un revolver en sus manos. Deberían haber guardado munición para cuando se encontrasen con el maniático delante, pero ya era tarde.

El _clic_ le cerró a Azul el estómago. La mujer de cabellos blancos se arrojó dentro de una de las habitaciones que daban al pasillo. Lena abrazó a Piper, cubriéndola contra la esquina. Vio los ojos de la chica cerrarse con fuerza. La explosión resonó en todo el corredor. Sintió como la reportera se sobresaltaba entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. El pitido en sus oídos fue desapareciendo, el polvo de ladrillo flotaba en todo el lugar. Piper la miraba, a un centímetro de su cara. La besó, no se pudo contener, si el techo iba a caerles encima, o una granada volarlas en mil pedazos, valía la pena probar esos labios una vez más. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, para cerrarse en el instante en que sintió la boca de Azul atrapándola.

 _"-Por Dios. Ustedes dos. ¿Realmente están acá para atraparlo o es que las pone cachondas este tipo de cosas?-"_

Lena bajó la cabeza, riéndose. Piper estaba del mismo color que su abrigo. Se agachó, juntando del suelo la diez milímetros que se le había escurrido de su mano en cuanto Azul la había besado.

 _"-No pude resistirme, Pipes.-"_

La mujer le guiñaba un ojo mientras revisaba su arma y se acomodaba para hacer el disparo. Sacó medio cuerpo hacia el corredor y apretó el gatillo. El hombre cayó de espaldas, sosteniendo el segundo explosivo en su mano derecha. Piper seguía anonadada. Trataba de no mirar a la mujer de la pesada armadura que sabía bien, no le quitaba la vista de encima, se moría de vergüenza.

 _"-Tiene que estar ahí dentro.-"_

Un disparo se escuchó detrás de la última puerta del amplio corredor. Ya no quedaba donde más ir.

 _"-Bien, vamos a averiguarlo.-"_

La mujer de cabellos blancos recargó su revólver y se precipitó a abrir las puertas de par en par. Varios artilleros estaban de rodillas contra las paredes de aquella habitación. En el fondo, una especie de celda enrejada y dentro se podía ver a una joven mujer, estaba vestida con harapos y parecía asustada. Lena pensó que no podía tener más años que Piper. Era joven.

El cazador les apuntó con una especie de arma láser, similar a la que llevaban aquellos androides la vez que fueron por Kellogg. Las tres mujeres levantaron sus armas hacia aquel hombre, un largo saco de cuero le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y unas gafas oscuras le cubrían la mirada.

 _"-¡Al suelo! Si me dan la combinación de la celda, nadie más necesita morir. Solo estoy aquí por la chica.-"_

 _"-Lamento decirte que tenemos intereses encontrados, cariño.-"_

Glory cortó toda conversación con solo esa frase. Abrió fuego con su revólver, alcanzando al sintético en el brazo izquierdo. El hombre arrojó el arma y sin más, desapareció delante de sus narices.

 _"-Mierda...-"_

La mujer de cabellos plateados no llego a terminar de hablar, algo la golpeó con fuerza en la cara, estampándola contra el suelo. Un corte apareció en su mejilla. Lena la vio sacar un cuchillo de su bota y apuñalar el aire frente a ella. Sigilante. O algo similar. Lo había visto antes, las fuerzas especiales chinas habían usado esa tecnología en Anchorage.

Azul tomó su machete y agudizo el oído. Algo se les acercaba, vio como Piper levantaba el arma y al instante, un corte apareció en su brazo. La reportera gritó, dejando caer su pistola y llevándose la mano hacia la herida. Lena se arrojó de un salto hacia ella, chocando contra el cazador invisible antes de llegar al suelo otra vez. Sintió las balas silbar sobre su cabeza.

 _"-¡Glory, mierda, vas a darnos!-"_

Se levantó, Piper estaba en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared, apretando el corte con su mano, era profundo, probablemente un sable o algo similar. Glory tenía su revólver aún levantado, trataba de apuntar hacia cualquier movimiento que percibía. Lena cerró su ojo. Sintió su respiración, la respiración agitada de Piper. Las dejó de lado. Pudo escuchar los pasos de la mujer con el revólver, nerviosos, girándose de un lado a otro. Los borró de su cabeza. Los artilleros que seguían vivos hablaban entre ellos, susurraban. Se concentró. Encontró sus pasos detrás del último ruido. Era silencioso, estaba flanqueándolas. Llevaba una hoja de metal que raspaba su chaqueta de cuero cada vez que adelantaba su pierna. Siguió el sonido. Volvió a mirar. Lo tenía ya en su espalda. La hoja afilada le pasó por encima, cortando el aire mientras ella se agachaba. Giró sobre su cintura, su mano derecha empuñaba el machete, su brazo izquierdo se separó de su cuerpo, buscando el balance. El corte lateral de su arma llevaba toda la fuerza de su movimiento. Sintió el metal traspasar el cuero y enterrarse en la carne invisible. Vio el rojo vivo de la sangre inundando el suelo y al hombre reaparecer delante, con su estómago abierto. No frenó el corte, dejó que el machete lo atravesara a lo ancho y lo liberó, blandiéndolo una vez más, tomando altura, abriendo el cuello del sintético. La sangre caliente le salpicó la cara. El cazador soltó su arma y cayó de rodillas frente a ella. Estaba muerto antes de tocar el suelo.

 _"-Joder, chica. Recuérdame no ponerte de mal humor.-"_

Glory se levantaba, apuntando con su revólver a los artilleros que habían hecho un intento vano por levantarse y aprovechar el momento. Lena corrió hacia Piper.

 _"-No es nada, Pipes. Un estimulante y vas a estar bien. Ni siquiera va a quedar marca, el corte es limpio._

Le había removido la protección de cuero del antebrazo para quitarle la manga de la gabardina y estaba vendando la herida con cuidado.

 _"-Voy a tener que conseguirte algo un poco más completo para que te proteja...-"_

Piper la miraba. Veía el temblor ligero que empezaba a aparecer en su mano. Había leído algunas de las cosas que Azul tenía escondidas en el escritorio de su habitación. Trastorno de estrés postraumático. O algo así. Probablemente ese era uno de los nombres de los que le había hablado, de antes de la guerra. Eso debía ser lo que podía ver en ella cuando se ponía así.

 _"-Estoy bien, Azul. Es solo un corte, arde un poco, nada más. Eso que hiciste... fue increíble. Todavía no entiendo como.-"_

El disparo la sobresaltó. Tomó la escopeta de su bandolera y se giró, apuntando hacia donde venía el sonido. Uno de los artilleros estaba muerto, Glory le había volado la cabeza y había dejado medio cerebro esparcido sobre la pared.

 _"-Voy a preguntar una vez más, quiero la contraseña de la celda ahora, me sobran balas.-"_

 _"-¿Glory que mierda estás haciendo?-"_

 _"-Tú encárgate de tu chica y déjame esto a mí, ¿Quieres?-"_

El tono de aquella frase no le hizo gracia alguna a Lena.

 _"-No. Deja de dispararles. Yo puedo abrir la puerta, dame un momento. No es necesario que empecemos a ejecutar gente de rodillas.-"_

Se acercó al terminal y se puso a trabajar. No era tan complicado, lo había hecho mil veces antes. Sintió el frío en sus manos endureciéndole los dedos. No habían pasado más de unos minutos cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió. Glory se acercó a la chica acurrucada en un rincón. Toda la dureza de aquella mujer pareció esfumarse de golpe al hablarle.

 _"-No vamos a hacerte daño. Estoy aquí para llevarte a un lugar seguro.-"_

Lena se levantó. Tomó el cuchillo de su cinturón y se acercó al cadáver del sintético. Sentía como si su mano se hubiese congelado. Se agachó y comenzó a abrirlo, empezando por su brazo. Creía recordar que había hecho algo con el antes de teletransportarse, en los recuerdos de Kellogg. No había nada ahí. Piper corrió la mirada, sabía que era necesario pero verla tajear un cadáver de esa manera la impresionaba.

Azul miraba al cazador. Si no supiese lo que era, jamás lo habría podido adivinar. Sangraba como cualquier otra persona. Su piel parecía tan real como la de ella. Trató de no seguir pensando y clavó el cuchillo en el cráneo, usando todas sus fuerzas para abrirlo. Era asqueroso. El estómago se le revolvió, pero necesitaba ese chip, tenía que encontrar a Shaun.

Algo brillaba dentro. Metió sus dedos por el agujero que acababa de abrir. Algo duro. Metálico. Lo arrancó con trabajo y lo retiró. Era redondeado en un extremo, pequeñas luces naranjas titilaron por unos segundos hasta apagarse por completo. El cilindro apenas debería tener un par de centímetros de largo y en la base podía ver una especie de conector. Esperaba no haberlo dañado.

 _"-¿Pero qué estás haciendo con ese cadáver? ¿Qué es eso que acabas de sacarle del cerebro?-"_

Glory estaba detrás de Lena, mirando en silencio.

 _"-Tú te quedas con la damisela en peligro, yo con esto. Todos contentos. Lo necesito. Esta mierda viene de donde tienen a mi hijo. Y pienso llegar hasta ahí, tenga que descerebrar la cantidad de sintéticos que tenga que descerebrar.-"_

Glory levantó la cabeza y la miró.

 _"-No todos los sintéticos son asesinos desquiciados. Esto es responsabilidad del Instituto y de su manía de jugar a ser Dios, no de ellos.-"_

Lena la miró. Por el tono de la mujer parecía que le había tocado la fibra personal.

 _"-Eso no es lo que Azul quiso decir. Sabemos de sobra que no son todos así.-"_

Piper se había levantado e intentaba defender a Lena ante aquella mujer.

 _"-Está bien, Piper. Puede pensar lo que quiera de mí, solo quiero llevar esto a la Doctora Amari sin perder más tiempo.-"_

 _"-Tu amiga aquí, es un poco volátil, cierto ¿Piper?-"_

Lena se levantó y se acercó a la mujer despacio. No le agradaba para nada la forma en que Glory se dirigía a la chica, lo hacía con demasiado descaro.

 _"-Bueno, después de todo quizás tengo algo de tiempo para escucharte. ¿Quién eres?-"_

Piper miraba a las dos mujeres enfrentadas, se le hacían inmensas. Cada una en su armadura, mirándose a los ojos sin apenas pestañar. Era difícil adivinar cual de las dos era más intimidante. Por un momento cerró los ojos y esperó no tener que separarlas...

 _"-Bueno, primero salgamos de este lugar, necesito poner a salvo a esta chica. Y después, unos tragos en el Third Rail, a mi cuenta, creo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente mucho más de lo que imaginas.-"_

Las cuatro mujeres dejaron aquel edificio y se encaminaron hacia Goodneighbor, el sol todavía estaba bien alto cuando cruzaron las puertas del barrio amurallado.


	41. De tu ira, mis fantasmas

Glory las llevó por los túneles que corrían por debajo de la vieja iglesia. Corrió un falso muro y pasaron a través. El lugar parecía ser una especie de sistema de alcantarillas abandonado. Siguieron a la mujer hasta una puerta de madera, detrás de ella, el cuartel general del Ferrocarril.

Era una sala amplia, una vieja catacumba. Sarcófagos esculpidos en piedra se podían ver contra las paredes, algunos incluso, usados como escritorios o mesas improvisadas. Los huecos en los muros habrían hecho las veces de osarios tiempo atrás, ahora guardaban armas, munición y medicinas. Hacia una esquina Lena pudo divisar una pared medio derrumbada que daba hacia otro espacio abierto, habían montado una galería de tiro. Seguramente todos en el lugar tenían que usar protección en los oídos cada vez que alguien disparaba ahí dentro. Se acercaban a una mesa de piedra en el centro de la estancia. Una mujer de mediana edad fumaba compulsivamente sobre el gigantesco mapa que tenía delante. Se llevo hacia atrás un mechón claro que le caía sobre sus ojos y posó la mirada sobre la reportera, que se acercaba detrás de la agente. Su porte era seguro y la rigidez en las facciones de su rostro la envolvían en un aura de dureza.

 _"-Piper Wright. Espero que no estés aquí de manera oficial. Nos agrada mantener un perfil bajo... Bienvenidas al Ferrocarril. Soy Desdémona y estoy a cargo.-"_

Lena pudo notar la mirada de enfado que aquella mujer le lanzó a Glory.

 _"-Deacon, entretiene a nuestras invitadas mientras intercambio unas palabras con la agente.-"_

Azul observó el hombre que se acercaba. Le pareció extrañamente familiar. A pesar de que estaban quien sabía a cuantos metros bajo tierra, llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban gran parte de su rostro.

 _"-Bueno, la General de los Minutemen nos honra con su presencia. ¿Nadie le ha ofrecido al menos una cerveza?_

Desdémona se giró en cuanto oyó las palabras de Deacon.

 _"-No, ya tuve mi trago del día en el Third Rail. Pero gracias de todas formas...-"_

 _"-No hay de qué. ¿Y a que se debe que la prensa de la Commonwealth y la líder de nuestra milicia local estén de paseo juntas por el yermo?-"_

Glory se acercó con una media sonrisa en la boca. Tenía una mirada altanera plantada en su cara.

 _"-Esa es una buena historia Deacon, pero me temo que no la vamos a ver publicada, la chica de las noticias está demasiado involucrada para escribirla objetivamente.-"_

Desdémona parecía no querer entender demasiado la conversación y se notaba que no estaba feliz con los comentarios.

 _"-Dejemos la fiesta para otro momento. ¿Eres la General de los Minutemen?-"_

Glory interrumpió la conversación.

 _"-Es la mujer que se encontró con Amari. Quiere entrar en el Instituto. Se cargó a un cazador y le extrajo algo de la cabeza. Las traje porque definitivamente necesitas hablar con ellas.-"_

Desdémona midió a Lena con sus ojos.

 _"-Bien, General. Tengamos una conversación en privado.-"_

Lena no se movió.

 _"-Piper viene conmigo.-"_

 _"-Está bien Azul, puedo esperar aquí...-"_

La mujer la miró no demasiado convencida. Todavía no se sentía confiada alrededor de esa gente, pero Piper era bastante mejor que ella leyendo a las personas, si la reportera estaba bien con eso, no necesitaba más. Le sonrió y siguió a Desdémona hacia una puerta casi indetectable que daba a una reducida oficina. El aire ahí debajo era bastante denso. Se sentó de frente al escritorio. La líder del Ferrocarril ocupó el sillón al otro lado.

 _"-Bien. Según mis agentes los Minutemen han pasado en seis meses de estar agonizando a asegurar una ruta desde el oeste hasta la costa, tomar El Castillo nuevamente, poner varios asentamientos bajo su protección e incluso tener ciertos roces con la Hermandad del Acero. Y en toda esa ecuación el único factor nuevo eres tú. La flamante General.-"_

 _"-No, la mayor parte del trabajo la hacen mis hombres. Yo solo intento motivarlos.-"_

 _"-Aja. También te gusta ser modesta. Puedo lidiar con eso. Glory no suele hacer muchos amigos por el camino, todo lo contrario. Y sinceramente tú estas bastante lejos de ser su tipo... Sabíamos que alguien había contactado con Amari, supongo que ya te diste cuenta que es de las nuestras. Se guardó de mencionar que eras de los Minutemen. ¿Por qué estás intentando entrar en el Instituto?-"_

 _"-Tienen a mi hijo ahí dentro. Quiero tener una charla amigable con ellos sobre la custodia.-"_

 _"-¿Custodia? Quieres recuperarlo por lo que entiendo.-"_

 _"-Sí. La doctora Amari ya no puede ayudarme con el chip. Excede sus conocimientos. Por eso mismo estoy aquí. Tu agente accedió a traerme y yo acepté. Dijo que podían ayudarme.-"_

Desdémona encendió otro cigarrillo. Lena se estaba asfixiando ahí dentro.

 _"-Tom puede ayudarte. Es... especial. Puede descifrar lo que le pongas delante, con algo de tiempo. Con una condición. Si logramos sacar la información de ese chip, tienes que dejarlo con nosotros. Ese es el trato que te ofrezco.-"_

 _"-Solo necesito saber cómo reproducir la forma de entrar al Instituto, lo demás no me importa. Si tengo que volver a abrirle la cabeza a diez cazadores para eso, tampoco me importa.-"_

 _"-Muy bien General. Tenemos un trato entonces.-"_

Piper estaba en la galería de tiro. Glory le había alcanzado unos tapones improvisados para los oídos. Estaba haciéndole disparar su revólver.

 _"-El golpe va a ser un poco más fuerte a lo que estás acostumbrada, pero también, hace mucho más daño... -"_

La mujer de cabellos plateados se acercó a la reportera por detrás, poniendo una mano sobre su cintura y corrigiendo la postura de sus piernas con su pie. Piper se puso increíblemente nerviosa en cuanto sintió el contacto.

 _"-Relájate periodista. O no vas a poder ni apretar el gatillo. Baja los hombros, así. A ver que tienes.-"_

Piper disparó. Uno de los agentes que estaba trabajando en el escritorio más cercano, abrió un cajón y sacó un par de tapones. El tiro pasó lejos del blanco.

 _"-Te hacía mejor tiradora, Piper. ¿O es que todavía te pongo nerviosa?-"_

La agente la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona. Sus ojos se clavaban en ella de manera poco disimulada. La chica de la gorra estaba sintiéndose demasiado incómoda. Notó la mano de Glory otra vez en su cintura, tratando de corregir nuevamente su posición.

 _"-Quizás si le dieras un poco de aire averiguarías que no necesita ayuda para disparar, sabe manejarse más que bien ahí fuera.-"_

Piper escuchó la voz de Azul, de pie detrás de ellas, mirando la escena. Se separó de la mujer con rapidez y el color le inundó la cara.

 _"-Guau. Te tiene muy controlada, chica. Ya veo por qué tanta tensión.-"_

Glory quitaba el revólver de las manos de Piper. Lena se acercó.

 _"-No sé qué estas tratando de insinuar con ese comentario pero el tono no me gusta demasiado. ¿Cuál es tu problema?-"_

Las dos mujeres estaban otra vez enfrentadas, sacando chispas entre sus miradas. Piper no sabía bien como intervenir.

 _"-No tengo ningún problema. El problema es tuyo. Si Piper se siente incómoda, tiene una boca para decirlo, no necesita que la rescates. No voy a idolatrarte como aparentemente estás acostumbrada a que te traten. Siempre dando órdenes, siendo la heroína del día. Conozco de más a las de tu tipo. Por más que otros no lo vean, yo lo veo bien. Siempre al límite ¿Verdad? ¿A punto de estallar?-"_

La mujer del refugio tenía los puños cerrados, estaba tan cerca de la agente que podía sentir su respiración. Glory miró a Piper con una sonrisa.

 _"-Siempre puedes llamarme si se le va la cabeza, lo sabes.-"_

La agente no termino de guiñarle el ojo a la reportera. Lena le cerró la boca de un puñetazo que la hizo tambalearse y dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Glory se llevó la mano al labio roto, un hilo de sangre le caía sobre la armadura.

 _"-Acabas de demostrar exactamente cual es ese problema del que te hablo.-"_

Azul se abalanzó sobre ella, la agente dio un paso hacia su derecha y bajó su cabeza con violencia sobre el ojo faltante. El dolor fue enloquecedor. La carne seguía demasiado sensible aún. Lena la empujó hacia uno de los escritorios, prendiéndose a su cintura. Las dos mujeres cayeron sobre aquel mueble con violencia. Una tormenta de puños saltaban de una cara a la otra. Deacon y Piper intentaban separarlas.

La reportera se puso frente a Lena, tratando de frenarla con sus dos manos. Deacon se reía mientras sostenía a Glory desde atrás.

 _"-Ey, chica de las noticias, eres una rompecorazones, mira estás dos, se odian en un día.-"_

Piper ni siquiera pensó en contestar.

 _"-Azul, mírame. Por favor. Basta ya.-"_

Lena quería seguir. La había provocado, realmente lo había hecho. No tenía idea cual era el problema de esa mujer pero ya no le interesaba, solo podía pensar en golpearla.

 _"-Por favor. Vámonos, quiero irme de aquí.-"_

La mujer la miró. Piper estaba a punto de llorar. Trató de controlarse. Intentó aflojar sus puños. Glory le sonreía mientras se limpiaba la herida del labio con un pedazo de gasa que Deacon acababa de alcanzarle.

 _"-Dile a Desdémona que mañana a primera hora espero la información. Voy a parar en Goodneighbor, en el hotel.-"_

Piper ni siquiera miró a los costados, simplemente salió detrás de Lena, no sabía como sentirse, ese tipo de violencia la bloqueaba.

Pagaron por una habitación en el mostrador de Clair y subieron enseguida. Lena tiro su costal en un rincón. Todavía sentía la sangre caliente. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras miraba hacia fuera por la única ventana del lugar.

Piper se sentó. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa agarrando su gorra con las dos manos, tirando despacio hacia abajo.

 _"-Siéntate un momento conmigo.-"_

Lena la observó. Todavía le dolía la mitad de la cara del golpe que la agente le había acertado. La enfurecía el hecho de que Glory hubiese sabido exactamente donde pegar. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en la silla libre.

 _"-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-"_

El tono de Piper parecía tranquilo pero Azul sabía que no lo era.

 _"-Piper no puedes decir que no estaba provocándome, el número que monto contigo, estuvo todo el día buscándome. No sé cuál es su problema pero no tengo por qué aguantarlo.-"_

 _"-Podría haberlo manejado sin que se liaran a golpes.-"_

 _"-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?_

Los ojos de Piper se encendieron.

 _"-¿Qué? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tenía que hacer?-"_

 _"-Nada, supongo. Quizás no debería haberlas interrumpido después de todo.-"_

 _"-No interrumpiste nada. Dios. ¿Vas a seguir golpeando a la gente que me habla? ¿Cuando hablan mal de mí o cuando me miran demasiado? No soy tu propiedad. En algo si tenía razón Glory, tengo una boca y puedo usarla.-"_

Piper se levantó y abrió la puerta para salir de aquella habitación pero Lena fue más rápida y la cerró de un golpe violento con su mano. La chica se dio vuelta, asustada. Azul la miraba, su mano trabando la puerta y su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse. La reportera sintió un nudo en su estómago y tuvo que esforzarse por sostenerle la mirada a aquella mujer.

 _"-No te vas a ningún lado.-"_

El tono de Lena era seco. Duro.

 _"-¿Azul qué estás haciendo?-"_

La chica se esforzó para que el miedo no se escapara de su garganta.

 _"-La última vez que dejé que te fueras a caminar por esta ciudad casi... Si quieres estar sola, soy yo la que se va.-"_

La reportera se quedó callada. Quería gritarle y salir igual. Quería moverse de allí. Pero el miedo, el miedo y la rabia que le subía al entender que estaba asustada. Paralizada y furiosa. Detestaba sentirse así. Bajó la cabeza. No pudo evitar el llanto, la angustia se le había subido de golpe. Lena reaccionó, quitando su mano de la puerta y moviéndose hacia atrás.

 _"-Piper... No. Perdón. Es solo que... no quiero que nada te pase.-"_

 _"-¿Y cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que empieces a enojarte así conmigo? ¿Cuando creas que la culpa es mía y no de quién sea que se me acerque en ese instante?-"_

Lena se apartó aún más. Vio el miedo en la cara de la chica y una sensación espantosa le atravesó el estómago.

 _"-Pipes. ¿Qué estás diciendo? Jamás te haría daño. Lo que pasó hoy no fue por eso... eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, esa mujer... estuvo provocándome desde que la conocí.-"_

 _"-No puedo sentir ese miedo otra vez... yo... no puedo con algo así de nuevo.-"_

La mujer lo entendió. Tarde, pero lo entendió. El terror que podía ver en sus ojos. La chica todavía estaba muerta de miedo. Era capaz de enfrentarse a un supermutante con su pistola de diez milímetros, pero no podía soportar esa violencia, no después de lo que había vivido.

 _"-Lo siento, Piper. Soy una idiota. No quería asustarte… tienes razón, no tenía por qué meterme ahí. Jamás te haría daño, solo quiero protegerte, siempre...-"_

Piper levantó la mirada, Glory no se había comportado bien, la chica lo había visto y sabía bien que la provocación había sido adrede, por ella. Pero eso no era excusa, Azul no podía actuar así.

 _"-¿Puedo?-"_

Lena separaba sus brazos, acercándose un poco, esperando que Piper la aceptase. El llanto de la chica se hizo más fuerte. Se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó. Cuando Azul se perdía de esa forma la asustaba terriblemente, no reconocerla, no poder hacerla reaccionar.

 _"-Perdóname. No debería haber caído en sus provocaciones, no sé cuál es el problema que tiene esa mujer conmigo… pero está terminado. No va a volver a pasar, Pipes.-"_

Necesitaba calmarse. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de controlarse o iba a perderla. Piper se merecía algo mejor. No podía hacerla pasar por algo así después de lo que la chica había vivido ya. No soportaba la idea de asustarla. Tenía que encontrar la manera de controlar su ira. Y necesitaba hacerlo pronto, antes de que lo arruinase todo.


	42. Duda de carretera

Bajó sus dedos, enredándolos en el largo de su cabello, paseándolos por su hombro hacia la base de su cuello. Por entre medio de sus dos pechos, hasta su vientre, su ombligo. Se detuvo en su respiración, en sus ojos cerrados, esas pestañas, largas, arqueadas, perfectas. En la lluvia de pecas cubriéndole la piel. Continuó hasta sus muslos, suaves, tiernos. Hasta su cintura otra vez, apoyando toda su mano sobre sus caderas, apretando su carne con dulzura. Se acercó a su oído, tocándolo con la punta de su nariz.

 _"-Piper-"_

 _"-¿Mmm?-"_

 _"-Te deseo.-"_

Se desprendió de ella por un instante, solo para verla sonreír, justo antes de que abriese los ojos. Por un segundo le costó respirar con normalidad. Le parecía hermosa. Volvió a su boca, besándola, atrapando su labio más bajo y soltándolo con un gesto cariñoso.

 _"-Te quiero, Piper.-"_

Ahora su otro labio. Y los dos. Y toda entera. Se perdía besándola, trepándola, entrelazando sus manos a las de ella.

Las sábanas se escurrieron a un costado, dejándolas piel con piel. Bajó por su cuello marcando el camino con su lengua hasta llegar a su pecho. Levantó la mirada, la vio estirar su cabeza hacia atrás y supo que la chica estaba sonriendo. Mordió su pezón con suavidad, sintiendo como se endurecía entre sus dientes. Su mano comenzó a deslizarse hasta su entrepierna, separándola, abriéndola suavemente con sus dedos hasta encontrarla. Se movía despacio, apenas rozándola, jugando con ella sin piedad.

 _"-Azul... Por favor...-"_

Subió hasta sus labios y la miró. Piper la deseaba, la quería ahora mismo. El estómago se le anudó al entenderlo en sus ojos. Se metió dentro suyo sin dejar de mirarla, entrando y saliendo despacio, tocándola justo como sabía que le gustaba. Se escurrió por su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla, otra vez sus pechos, su vientre, su cintura. Separó más sus piernas, sintiendo como la chica se acomodaba para ella, con ansiedad, con ganas. Pasó su lengua por la cara interna de sus muslos, la vio llevarse un brazo a la cara, la vio morderse, pedir por más. Sintió los dedos de Piper enredándose en su pelo, guiándola con desesperación.

 _"-Por favor... te quiero ahí.-"_

Solo apoyó su boca, sin moverse. La sintió temblar, notó como la empujaba contra ella, como la apretaba con ganas. Apuró sus dedos cada vez más dentro. Sabía que la chica ya no aguantaba. La besó, absorbiéndola toda, la encontró con la punta de su lengua para volver a atraparla y besarla con locura, hundiéndose en ella más y más. Piper gemía, jadeaba. Lena podía escuchar su nombre en el aire, la llamaba cada vez con más ansiedad. La aprisionaba con sus dos manos entre sus piernas abiertas, sin dejarla respirar.

 _"-Azul...-"_

Lena lo supo. La conocía. Sabía exactamente cuando su cuerpo estaba por explotar. Sabía cómo tocarla y cuando hacerlo. Como besarla para retenerla o para liberarla. Esta vez no iba a hacerla sufrir más. La hizo estallar con su boca, metiéndose bien dentro en el instante en que la sintió acabar. Piper se arqueó, su espalda se separó por completo de la cama. Sus manos la agarraron con violencia y la enterraron todavía más. La chica llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, perdiéndose entre las almohadas. Azul pudo escuchar como su voz terminaba de agotarse en un gemido intenso, vivo.

 _"-Dios... Lena.-"_

La mujer subió a besarla dejando su pierna entre los muslos cansados, apretándola, sintiendo los espasmos de la chica en su piel. Piper la abrazó con fuerza, prendiéndose a su espalda, buscando esconderse entre su pelo y su cuello. Se sentía demasiado desnuda, las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

 _"-¿Piper?-"_

La chica no quería contestar, sabía que tenía la voz quebrada. Se quedó en silencio.

 _"-Piper... Mírame."-_

Lena se separó un poco hasta encontrarla. Vio el verde nublado en su mirada.

 _"-¿Hice algo malo? ¿Qué sucede?-"_

 _"-Nada. Te quiero. Nunca me había... sentido así. Es solo eso, creo que estoy sensible.-"_

Azul la abrazó con fuerza.

 _"-Y yo te quiero a ti. Podemos ponernos sensibles juntas, no te preocupes...-"_

Piper se rió, todavía un poco acongojada y se perdió otra vez en su cuello, secándose las lágrimas en su piel. Les quedaban algunas horas de sueño.

Los golpes resonaron en toda la habitación, despertándolas. Alguien estaba detrás de la puerta. Lena se levantó de prisa y se apuró a ponerse su camiseta y sus pantalones. Tomó la pistola de Piper de la mesa de noche y se acercó a la entrada. La destrabó y se asomó. Era Deacon.

 _"-Deacon... Dios. ¿Qué hora es? Espera.-"_

Lena retrocedió, tomando la ropa de Piper de la silla y acercándose a la cama para alcanzársela. El agente abrió la puerta y se invitó a entrar. La reportera se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

 _"-¿Pero qué mierda haces? ¡Te dije que esperaras!-"_

 _"-Mala mía, creí que querías que entrara... Pero... me alegra ver que Glory no fue un problema para ustedes, chicas.-"_

Lena se acercaba hacia al hombre, cabreada. Piper se descubrió la cabeza.

 _"-Azul...-"_

 _"-Solo voy a llevarlo al pasillo para que podamos hablar con tranquilidad, Pipes. Todo bajo control.-"_

Deacon levantó una ceja tras sus gafas oscuras, no había entendido mucho la última línea. Salió en cuanto Lena le señaló la puerta.

 _"-Entonces, ¿Tom pudo decodificar la información?-"_

El agente se llevó la mano hacia la espalda. Lena apretó la pistola y se contuvo. El hombre sacó de su bolsillo una holocinta y se la entregó.

 _"-Lo prometido. Es una pena que las cosas se hayan puesto algo tensas ayer. Pero creo que tú serías una gran incorporación para nuestra causa... Piénsalo. Podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. Ahora sabes dónde encontrarnos... Espero que esa parte te la guardes.-"_

 _"-Ese secreto está a salvo conmigo. Tienes mi palabra. ¿Qué hay en la holocinta?-"_

 _"-Información útil si quieres intentar el truco de la teletransportación. Pero me temo que vas a necesitar ayuda para construir algo así. Si no tienes a nadie más... te repito, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.-"_

El hombre se alejó por el pasillo y desapareció por las escaleras. Cada vez que Lena lo veía se quedaba con la sensación de que ya lo conocía de algún sitio.

Entró nuevamente a la habitación. Piper estaba sentada en la cama, todavía reaccionando, cubriéndose con la sábana.

 _"-Lo siento por eso. A ese definitivamente le falta algo.-"_

 _"-Sí... vergüenza.-"_

Azul trepó hasta ella.

 _"-Entonces... Mitad de la noche ¿Eh?... no pensé que iba a encontrarte tan receptiva.-"_

Piper no entendía por qué el color seguía inundando su cara en esas circunstancias. No lo podía evitar y darse cuenta de cuanto Lena lo disfruta lo empeoraba dramáticamente.

 _"-Déjalo, quieres.-"_

 _"-¿No te gustó?-"_

 _"-Sabes de sobra que sí. ¿Qué tal un café?-"_

La mujer le sonrió dejando que la chica escapara por esa vez.

Lena iba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Caminaban las ruinas lento, hacia Diamond City. Por lo poco que había podido entender al examinar la holocinta en su pipboy, contenía una especie de código, una larga explicación de Tom sobre piratear señales, sobre la desmaterialización y lo que parecían planos y fórmulas para construir algo que definitivamente no entendía. Quizás tuviera que volver al Ferrocarril por ayuda pero pensaba intentarlo primero con Sturges.

Llegaron a la ciudad sin problemas. Nat todavía estaba en la escuela y Albóndiga probablemente no volviese hasta que la niña no saliera de clases. Piper no tardó en meterse en la ducha y Lena se sentó en el sofá con una nuka cola en sus manos. No iba a quedarse, pensaba salir hacia Sanctuary temprano la siguiente mañana.

 _"-Llevaba pensando en una ducha caliente desde hace días. ¿Estás bien? Pareces distraída-"_

 _"-Sí, Pipes. Mañana temprano voy a irme a Sanctuary. A hablar con Sturges, ver que podemos hacer con esta información.-"_

 _"-¿No podemos quedarnos un par de días? Me gustaría estar un tiempo con Nat.-"_

 _"-Voy a viajar sola, con Albóndiga. Es seguro, no te preocupes, hay patrullas dispersas por todo el camino. No voy a tardar en volver.-"_

Piper la miró. Evidentemente ya lo tenía decidido y por alguna razón le pareció bien. Algo dentro le decía que Lena necesitaba estar unos días sola.

 _"-Esta bien, pero no me dejes mucho tiempo esperando.-"_

Dejó la ciudad estadio al día siguiente, el viaje hacia el asentamiento fue tranquilo, la ruta llevaba ya un tiempo segura y las patrullas de milicianos hacían lo posible por mantenerla así.

A pesar de que Sanctuary ya no era el cuartel general de los Minutemen, se había convertido en todo un asentamiento en los últimos meses. Completamente amurallado, tenían varios cuadros de tierra sembrada dentro y media docena de casas restauradas. Casi todos los que veían a la General llegar se acercaban a saludarla. Ninguno preguntaba por la herida en su rostro, aunque podía notar las miradas impresionadas. Muchos de los nuevos querían presentarse, agradecer, o simplemente intercambiar una palabra. Lena se alegraba de estar otra vez en casa. Preston seguía en El Castillo, pero el resto del grupo de Concord estaba ahí. Para ellos ese era su nuevo hogar.

 _"-Surges, te traigo trabajo y del pesado.-"_

El mecánico estaba trabajando en la servoarmadura, reforzando las protecciones. Lena odiaba esa cosa. Solo pensar en tener que meterse otra vez ahí la hacía sudar. Esperaba no tener esa necesidad.

 _"-¡Lena! ¿Qué... Que le pasó a tu ojo...?-"_

El hombre tenía demasiada confianza con la General como para contenerse de hacer la pregunta.

 _"-Nada. Un desacuerdo con un sanguinario, es una historia larga, para otro momento. Estoy bien, ya te contaré...-"_

El mecánico asintió.

 _"-Mama Murphy llevaba unos días hablando de ti, tendría que haberme imaginado que estabas por aparecer. A ver qué me traes ahora.-"_

La mujer puso la holocinta en la vieja terminal del taller.

 _"-Date el gusto. Cuando termines puedes ir a buscarme, voy a estar con Mama Murphy, en el huerto. ¿Está ahí?-"_

 _"-Sí, y probablemente esté esperándote. A veces me pone los pelos de punta.-"_

Lena la encontró cerca, dando un paseo. Le parecía que caminaba más despacio que otras veces. Mama Murphy se paró al sol en cuanto la vio acercarse, sonriéndole.

 _"-Es bueno que estés aquí, Lena.-"_

Fue la única que la miró igual, apenas se detuvo sobre su cicatriz. La anciana nunca hacía preguntas.

 _"-Sí. Necesitaba pasar algunos días aquí.-"_

Se tomaron del brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

 _"-Creo que encontré la manera de llegar a Shaun. Pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, otra vez tengo mucho que perder.-"_

 _"-Lena... de los dos caminos que tienes delante, en ambos podrías perderla, pero solo en uno vas a llevarla siempre contigo.-"_

 _"-A veces me gustaría poder entenderte, Mama Murphy.-"_

 _"-Me entiendes, solo que más adelante.-"_

Las horas cerca de la anciana pasaban rápido. Se entretuvieron con nuevas historias del yermo, Lena se sorprendió con los relatos de Mama Murphy sobre su juventud, había sido una mujer fuerte, guerrera. Fue a la única a quién le contó en detalle el ataque del sanguinario, y fue también, la primera vez que hablaba de aquello.

La tarde caía sobre el asentamiento y las dos mujeres se habían acercado al fuego, descansaban allí, tendidas sobre unos sillones desvencijados. Sturges se arrimó.

 _"-Lena... creo que puedo hacerlo. Es... difícil. Nunca intenté algo tan grande... vamos a necesitar muchísimo material y mucha potencia, pero creo que podemos hacerlo.-"_

 _"-Son buenas noticias, Sturges, sea lo que sea que vamos a hacer, ustedes son las personas en las que confío.-"_

El mecánico se sentó y comenzó a hablarle de los pormenores. Realmente sabía mucho más de lo que la mujer se había imaginado y aunque apenas podía entender la idea general que Sturges estaba tratando de explicarle, sabía que en algo si podía ayudar, en coordinar la forma de traer todos los materiales que iban a necesitar. Un par de brahamanes y algunos hombres. Quizás una semana de rebuscar por el yermo. El mecánico todavía tenía que trabajar sobre las fórmulas y los planos, había tiempo.

Se quedó hasta el anochecer junto al fuego. Algunas caras se fueron sumando a la ronda. Compartió tiempo con ellos y cuando comenzó a sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo se excusó y bajó por la calle principal, hacia su vieja casa.

Abrió el candado. Entró con cuidado, aumentando la luz de su pipboy. Albóndiga la seguía de cerca. Codsworth había hecho un buen trabajo limpiado aquel lugar antes de que lo cerraran. Deslizó sus dedos por el respaldo del sillón mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Recordó la espalda de Nate, sentado, viendo al hombre de las noticias quebrarse al explicar que New York estaba bajo ataque. Escuchó otra vez el llanto de Shaun y caminó hacia su habitación. Su cuna seguía ahí, con el pequeño móvil rojo flotando, estático. Solo pudo soportar unos segundos en el umbral. Se giró con violencia y volvió al sofá, dejándose caer y estirándose sobre el. Puso su brazo sobre su cabeza. Mejor dormir. Mañana iba a encargarse de organizar la partida y salir en busca de los materiales, vagar por la carretera la ayudaba cuando se sentía así. Hizo un esfuerzo por cerrar sus ojos y conciliar el sueño. Por un día, quería dejar de pensar.


	43. El riesgo que te trajo a casa

Estaba tratando de dejarlo, pero le costaba tanto. Y ahora que Azul no estaba cerca para ponerle mala cara cada vez que prendía un cigarrillo, casi no se podía controlar. Contó las colillas en el cenicero y paró en la séptima. No quería saber. Se sintió culpable por fumar tanto dentro, a Nat no podía hacerle bien. Su hermana no estaba en casa aún pero no iba a ser fácil quitar ese olor.

El sonido de golpes en la puerta hizó que saliera de sus pensamientos. Un guardia estaba en su entrada con un mensaje para ella. Le dejó algunas chapas por el favor, seguramente eran noticias de Lena.

 _Srta Wright._

 _Entiendo que lleva tiempo intentando reunir información sobre ciertas almas descarriadas que comercian con personas. Creo ser la respuesta a sus preguntas. Si le interesa, puede encontrarme en la iglesia de la Congregación de la Misión Sagrada. Voy a esperarla allí mañana al caer el sol._

 _Puedo hacer que valga la pena._

 _Richard Pickman._

 _"-Esa es una manera interesante de escribir...-"_

Piper pensó en voz alta mientras releía la nota. La iglesia no quedaba lejos, el nombre jamás lo había escuchado antes. Y quedaba claro que el mensaje hablaba de su investigación sobre la trata de personas en el yermo, que por cierto, estaba en un punto muerto. Era difícil a veces distinguir entre los secuestros que el Instituto cometía y las desapariciones por otras causas.

En sus investigaciones Piper había empezado a notar cierto patrón que la había convencido de que alguien estaba raptando personas, además del Instituto. Mujeres específicamente, jóvenes. Algunas desaparecían en mitad de la noche, nunca había signos de violencia o rastro alguno. Lo había hablado con Valentine más de una vez, el coincidía en que el patrón estaba claro, pero no habían llegado a mucho, solo a sospechar que podía tratarse de tráfico de personas, había evidencia de mujeres que habían sido esclavizadas y vendidas no muy al norte y pensaban que allí podía estar la clave.

Nick le insistía en que lo dejara, ya hacía tiempo que no aparecía un caso nuevo y si ese tipo de gente se daba cuenta de que alguien estaba metiendo la nariz dónde no debía, seguramente no les iba a caer bien. Pero Piper consideraba que las amenazas que generalmente recibía no eran más que la prueba de que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. El riesgo valía la pena, iba a ir con cuidado, pero tenía que escuchar lo que ese hombre quería decirle.

La iglesia estaba vacía. Piper llevaba su pistola lista en su mano derecha. Había estado vigilando los alrededores desde hacía horas, pero nadie se había acercado y ya quedaba poco para que anocheciera por completo. Avanzó por entre medio de las hileras de bancos destruidos, un gran agujero en el techo del recinto dejaba que la luz cayese directo sobre el altar. Se quedó de pie un momento, a veces, entre tanta destrucción, asomaba lo bello. Se sentó en el único banco que quedaba entero y apoyó su diez milímetros al costado. Juntó sus manos e inclinó su cabeza sobre ellas. Su padre lo hacía y se lo había enseñado.

Una voz grave rompió el silencio.

 _"-Para libertad fue que Cristo nos hizo libres; por tanto, permaneced firmes, y no os sometáis otra vez al yugo de esclavitud.-"_

Piper se levantó de golpe, tomando su pistola y apuntando hacia la voz. Un hombre de traje, demasiado limpio para el escenario, la miraba, de pie en medio de la iglesia.

 _"-¿Y quién eres tú?-"_

 _"-Soy Richard Pickman. El mismo que firmó el mensaje que llegó a tus manos.-"_

No parecía armado y la vestimenta que llevaba era totalmente inadecuada para vagar por el yermo pero algo le decía a la reportera que no estaba delante de un hombre inofensivo. No bajó su pistola.

 _"-¿Siempre tratas a tus informantes de la misma forma?-"_

 _"-Solo las primeras citas.-"_

El hombre deslizó su mano dentro de su chaqueta. La reportera le apuntó con fiereza.

 _"-Solo necesito un cigarrillo. No estoy acostumbrado a que me apunten con un arma a la cabeza.-"_

 _"-Despacio.-"_

Richard sacó una tabaquera brillante de su bolsillo y tomó un cigarro. Lo encendió con lentitud. Piper pudo ver sus ojos claros brillar bajo la luz naranja.

 _"-Hay un hombre, tiene a una niña. No puede tener más de doce años, trece quizás. Planea llevarla hacia el norte en pocos días. Quizás mañana, quizás en una semana. O puede que ya lo haya hecho. -"_

 _"-Necesito datos específicos para poder hacer algo al respecto.-"_

 _"-Lleva una semana escondiéndose en el Hotel frente a los muelles, en Rowe's Wharf. Quería probar la mercadería antes de entregarla.-"_

A Piper se le retorció el estómago. Era demasiado joven, la edad de su hermana. Aunque a veces se las llevaban tan chicas. No podía hacer la vista gorda a algo así, si ese hombre estaba diciendo la verdad, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

 _"-No soy un hombre de acción, como podrás notar. Prefiero la palabra. Espero que haya servido de algo y... Un placer conocerte, Piper Wright.-"_

Silencioso como había aparecido, Pickman desapareció por la derruida puerta de la iglesia. Piper no bajó su arma hasta que sus latidos se calmaron. Algo en todo lo que acababa de pasar le hacía correr una sensación espantosa por su espalda.

En contra de todo lo que sus entrañas le decían, Piper se dirigió hacia los muelles. Seguía pensando que lo mejor hubiese sido volver por Nick, conseguir ayuda. Estaba yendo a ciegas, siguiendo un dato que un hombre de muy dudosas intenciones le había dado. No tenía idea que podía encontrar, si es que encontraba algo. Y además, ya era de noche. No estaba haciendo las cosas bien y lo sabía. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en la niña, en Nat.

Nada se movía. Podía escuchar el ruido del mar a unos pocos metros. Revisó su pistola, estaba nerviosa. Alrededor de la entrada encontró un viejo campamento abandonado. No parecía que nadie estuviese ocupando el lugar ahora. Piper se acercó, sigilosa. Lo último que quería era llamar la atención. No tenía un plan, pero fuese lo que fuese lo que iba a encontrar delante, quería el elemento sorpresa de su lado.

El Hotel estaba casi derrumbado. La mayor parte de las plantas estaban inhabitables y a punto de colapsar por completo. Subía las escaleras pegada a la pared, apenas podía ver. Ahora se alegraba de no haber dejado de fumar todavía, la única luz que tenía era la de su encendedor. Estaba llegando a la tercera planta cuando escuchó ruidos delante, una de las habitaciones estaba ocupada. Se apuró en extinguir la luz y apretarse contra la pared. Podía notar el brillo debajo de la puerta.

Piper se acercó con cuidado, poniendo todo de sí para que sus pasos no la delataran. Podía sentir su respiración, estaba acelerada. Se había acostumbrado a viajar con Azul y llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo sola. Además, el lugar le daba escalofríos, era tétrico. Escuchó un llanto y la voz de un hombre y el estómago otra vez se le anudó. Tenía la esperanza de que Pickman le hubiese mentido.

La reportera pateó la puerta de la habitación con fuerza, abriéndola de par en par. Un hombre, ebrio, retrocedió con torpeza cayendo sobre la mugrienta cama que ocupaba el centro del cuarto. Piper pudo ver unos ojos acurrucados en un rincón. La niña tenía que ser de la edad de Nat, o muy cerca. Estaba sucia y aún a media luz, podía ver las heridas en sus piernas y sus brazos. No tenía nada de ropa. Se acercó al tipo tirado en la cama. Levantaba las manos, apenas podía sostenerlas por encima de su cabeza sin temblar.

 _"-No tengo nada, no hay nada de valor...-"_

Piper le sentía el aliento desde donde estaba. El muy enfermo. Podía verle la cara de terror, quería matarlo.

 _"-¿Quién es la niña?-"_

 _"-Es... es mi hija.-"_

 _"-¿Cómo se llama?-"_

 _"-...yo... no tengo nada-"_

La reportera se acercó despacio a la pequeña que se apretaba cada vez más contra la pared. Pudo notar las quemaduras en sus brazos y los golpes en su cara. Se agachó cerca de ella sin dejar de vigilar al hombre al otro lado de la habitación.

 _"-Hola. Soy Piper.-"_

La niña no contestó. Estaba estática.

 _"-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-"_

El hombre intentó protestar pero la mirada de Piper y el cañón de la diez milímetros amenazándolo lo callaron al instante. La pequeña miró hacia la cama. Se quedó observando por unos segundos y volvió la vista hacia la reportera.

 _"-Sí.-"_

Un dolor agudo se le metió a Piper en su pecho. Estiró su mano y sintió unos dedos diminutos apretándola. Sobre uno de los muebles de la habitación pudo distinguir un bulto de ropa. Lo tomó y salieron hasta el pasillo. Seguía vigilando al hombre desde el umbral mientras ayudaba a la pequeña a vestirse.

 _"-¿Puedes esperar un momento aquí? Tápate los oídos. Así. ¿Ves?-"_

Piper atravesó una vez más la puerta y la entornó tras de sí. El hombre seguía con sus manos sobre su cabeza.

 _"-Tengo algunas chapas... La niña no tenía familia, no era de nadie... No me mates.-"_

Vio el miedo en su cara. Sobre la mesa de noche un cenicero repleto de colillas y una caja de fósforos abierta, casi vacía. Recordó las marcas en los escuálidos brazos de la niña.

 _"¿Qué pensabas hacer con ella?-"_

 _"-Nada. Yo...-"_

Piper levantó más su pistola, amenazante.

 _"-Está bien... Iba a llevarla al norte, hay gente que... las compra.-"_

 _"-¿Dónde? ¿Quiénes?-"_

 _"-Solo sé que tenía que llevarla a Zimonja dentro de una semana. Alguien iba a estar esperando.-"_

Apretó el gatillo, volándole la cabeza de un solo disparo.

Llegaron a Diamond City bastante entrada la noche. La niña apenas había dicho una palabra pero respondió cuando Piper le preguntó por su nombre. Mía. Pasaron por la gran puerta, algunos guardias miraron con curiosidad. La pequeña se apretaba con fuerza al brazo de la reportera que no podía quitarse la angustia de encima. Sintió alivio cuando cerró la puerta de Publick Occurrences tras ellas. Nat estaba en el sofá, leyendo uno de sus comics. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto vio a su hermana con la niña.

 _"-Nat, Cariño. Ella es Mía.-"_

Nat se levantó. Tenía la misma capacidad para leer a las personas que su hermana mayor, era de familia. Apenas se acercó, solo le sonrió.

 _"-Hola Mía. ¿Quieres leer conmigo?-"_

A Piper se le nublaban los ojos.

 _"-Primero necesita darse un baño y quizás podrías prestarle algo de tu ropa. Seguro le quedaría bien.-"_

La pequeña Wright asintió enseguida, aunque no podía entender toda la situación, sí conocía a su hermana y el tono de su voz le decía que la niña necesitaba ayuda. Piper le mostró el lugar a Mía, que todavía no la soltaba. La llevó al cuarto de aseo y la ayudo a bañarse, tratando de no asustarla más de lo que estaba pero la niña no parecía tenerle miedo. Le acercó la ropa limpia que Nat había separado, la pequeña dejó ver una sonrisa tímida cuando la reportera la ayudó a vestirse. Salieron del cuarto de baño y Mía se acercó con cuidado al sofá donde Nat seguía leyendo. Se sentó a su lado, en silencio.

Piper trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Cortaba algunas zanahorias y las agregaba a la sartén donde dos pedazos de carne terminaban de cocinarse. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado la criatura, no quería hacerlo porque podía imaginárselo demasiado bien. No tenía idea de que hacer a continuación. Mañana la llevaría a la clínica a primera hora. Trataría de encontrar su familia, si es que tenía. Pero ahora, la niña necesitaba comer y descansar.

La reportera terminó de cocinar mientras escuchaba a Nat leyendo en voz alta. Mía estaba a salvo allí. Otra vez, el riesgo había valido la pena.


	44. El miedo que no podría vencer

El agua fría en su rostro se sentía bien. Pasó sus manos mojadas por su pelo antes de secarse con el paño que uno de sus milicianos le alcanzaba. Llevaban horas de trabajo, desmontando una vieja excavadora. Estaban cargando las últimas piezas sobre los brahamanes, Sturges hacía ya una semana que estaba enfrascado en el proyecto, tenía ocupado todo el cuadro de siembra al fondo del asentamiento, una especie de pulgón había atacado la plantación de esa parcela y no había dejado nada de ella. No habrían tenido lugar en Sanctuary para lo que el mecánico estaba construyendo si no fuera por eso, y definitivamente era mejor hacerlo tras los muros, era probable que llamasen la atención de saqueadores en cualquier momento.

Recorrieron a paso lento el kilómetro que los separaba del asentamiento. Los animales iban cargados y el terreno no era fácil. Los últimos días habían sido intensos y estaba cansada. Escuchó los disparos de las torretas cuando no faltaba mucho por llegar, se giró dando la orden a dos de sus hombres para que se quedaran con los brahamanes y pidió a la recluta que quedaba que la acompañase. Corrían por el bosque secó, llegando al asentamiento desde el oeste. Atravesaron el pequeño río con sus armas sobre sus cabezas, no había tiempo de rodear. A lo lejos, pudo ver el grupo de saqueadores. Se tiraron al suelo, tras unas rocas.

 _"-¿Qué dices, Vera? ¿Trescientos metros quizás?_

La chica se concentró en su mira. Era buena tiradora _._

 _"-Sí. Quizás un poco más.-"_

 _"-Yo me encargo del de la izquierda, dispara tu primero.-"_

La sintió acomodarse contra la culata, parar la respiración. Lena buscó al saqueador en su mira. El disparo de Vera fue preciso y la General no dio tiempo a que su blanco reaccionara, acertando el tiro sobre su cabeza. La media docena de saqueadores que atacaban ese lado del muro comenzaron a moverse hacia todos lados, alterados. Un par cayeron por las torretas en cuanto dejaron la cobertura de las rocas. Las dos mujeres no tardaron en limpiar el flanco. Los saqueadores que quedaban huyeron en cuanto empezaron a notar las bajas.

Jun abría las puertas para dejar entrar a Lena. Vera había vuelto por los brahamanes y los dos reclutas.

 _"-Justo a tiempo, General. Creo que empiezan a notar el despliegue que está haciendo Sturges detrás.-"_

Lena subió al puesto junto a Long.

 _"-¿Cómo lo lleva Marcy?-"_

 _"-No demasiado bien. A decir verdad yo tampoco. Pero sé que de alguna manera estar aquí ayuda.-"_

El muchacho se quedó en silencio. Lena apoyó su mano sobre su hombro. Habían perdido a su hijo en Quincy, su único hijo. Los podía entender más de lo que nunca hubiese deseado.

 _"-Parece que el Coronel también nos extrañaba.-"_

Jun señalaba al reducido grupo que acababa de aparecer detrás de la colina, caminando sobre la carretera hacia el puente. Preston y tres milicianos se acercaban.

Lena y el Coronel entraron a una de las casas de Sanctuary. La más cercana al puente hacía de cocina y estar, además de tener un par de camas extras preparadas para cuando las patrullas pasaban a descansar o las caravanas necesitaban hacer noche.

Se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala, Lena le alcanzó una de las dos cervezas que acababa de traer de la cocina. Estaban bastante frías, una de las ventajas de tener energía eléctrica.

 _"-Piper me contó lo que pasó en el mar resplandeciente. Siento lo de tu herida, Lena.-"_

Preston no solía llamarla por su nombre. Era evidente que no sabía bien que decir pero estaba intentando acercarse de alguna manera.

 _"-No te preocupes, Garvey. Ya estoy empezando a acostumbrarme y lo cierto es que impresiona un poco, puedo sacarle ventaja a eso.-"_

La risa de la mujer pareció distender al Coronel.

 _"-¿Y cuando fue que te encontraste con Piper?-"_

 _"-Hicimos noche hace dos días allí...-"_

Preston tenía la mirada algo inquieta y por el tono en su voz Azul adivinaba que Garvey intentaba decirle algo.

 _"-¿Qué pasa?-"_

 _"-Piper... rescató a una niña. Parece que la habían raptado o algo así. La tiene con ella, es de la edad de Nat, se notaba que la pequeña no la había pasado bien.-"_

 _"-¿Rescató? ¿De dónde? Cuéntame la historia completa, Preston.-"_

 _"-No fue fácil sacarle información. Pasé por Publick Occurrences el día antes de irme, se había enterado que estaba en la ciudad y me envió un mensaje. No paraba de hacerme preguntas sobre la ruta del norte y el puesto de Zimonja, ya sabes, el que está infestado de saqueadores, no está muy lejos de aquí.-"_

La cara de Lena empezaba a mostrar preocupación.

 _"-Al final logré que me explicara quién era la niña... la rescató de los muelles, una de sus fuentes le pasó el dato. Un hombre la tenía y parece que pensaba llevársela al norte... no quiso decir más, sabía que yo venía hacia aquí. Creo que estaba planeando viajar hacia allí.-"_

 _"-Mierda. ¿Cuándo dejaste Diamond City?-"_

 _"-Ayer temprano. Hicimos noche en Oberland, estuvimos ayudando en el muro que están levantando.-"_

 _"-Dios. Espero que se haya llevado a Nick si es que piensa hacer una locura.-"_

 _"-Algo más… Grace quería hablar contigo, por eso la traje.-"_

 _"-Voy a irme inmediatamente pero hazla pasar, ahora, si puedes.-"_

 _"-Claro, General.-"_

Preston se levantó y salió en busca de la chica. Lena caminaba la habitación. Esto tenía que ser seguro una de las historias de Piper. Sabía que la reportera podía cuidarse sola pero también sabía que más de una vez era la suerte la que la había salvado. Y la conocía suficiente para saber que si se le había metido algo en la cabeza, un campamento de saqueadores no la iba a frenar. Solo esperaba llegar antes.

 _"-Grace, pasa, siéntate.-"_

La chica se sentó, su cara hacía juego con el tapiz rojizo del sillón.

 _"-Preston me dijo que querías hablarme.-"_

 _"-Sí... General. Yo, quería proponer... Quizás podríamos expandir la atención médica en el yermo. Trabajé los últimos meses en poner a punto la clínica en el Castillo e incluso pude capacitar a algunos reclutas en primeros auxilios... quizás podríamos hacerlo aquí también. Podríamos tener varios asentamientos preparados para eso... puedo empezarlo y enseñar.-"_

Lena la escuchaba con atención. La idea era buena. Los Minutemen estaban para ayudar a la población del yermo y atención médica era una de las necesidades más apremiantes.

 _"-Es una excelente idea, Grace. Puedes utilizar la casa al otro lado de la calle. Que el Coronel reubique a la gente que ocupa esas habitaciones. Pásale una lista del material que vas a necesitar.-"_

La General se levantó y camino hacia una vieja caja fuerte empotrada en el suelo de la sala de estar.

 _"-En esta bolsa deben de haber unas quinientas chapas. Suficiente para que te encargues de comprar los primeros insumos en las próximas caravanas. ¿Con esto y con lo que las patrullas consigan de tu lista crees que puedes empezar?-"_

Grace la miraba con fascinación.

 _"-¿Grace?-"_

 _"-Sí, perdón, General. Es... Es mucho más de lo que pensé que podíamos disponer. Gracias. Voy a comenzar ahora mismo, no se va a arrepentir de la decisión.-"_

La chica salió apurada de la casa dejando a Lena con una sonrisa en su cara.

Anochecía cuando Lena y Albóndiga entraron en la ciudad. Había viajado toda la noche anterior. No frenó el paso hasta llegar a la puerta de Publick Occurrences, parándose un momento para respirar y contar hasta diez antes de entrar.

Las dos niñas y la reportera estaban sentadas en el sofá, Piper leía un viejo comic de Gronak, el bárbaro imitando las voces. Las tres la miraron, Lena no podía tener buena apariencia. Vio a la niña que no conocía apretarse contra la reportera. Nat saltó del sofá y corrió hacia ella a abrazarla rápidamente y tirarse sobre Albóndiga después.

 _"-Azul...-"_

El brillo en los ojos de la chica de la gorra la obligó a sonreír. La quería tanto, a pesar de que a veces la preocupase hasta casi volverla loca.

 _"-Pipes... Es bueno encontrarte aquí.-"_

 _"-¿Dónde más ibas a hacerlo si no?-"_

 _"-En Zimonja quizás...-"_

La expresión de la reportera se endureció. La niña detrás de su brazo no dejaba de mirarla. Lena sintió la necesidad de tapar su cara, quizás la estaba asustando. Trató de suavizar su tono y sus maneras. Apoyó con cuidado el costal sobre el suelo.

 _"-Hola. Soy Lena. ¿Cómo te llamas?-"_

La niña miró a Piper antes de contestar. La reportera le asintió bajando su cabeza y sonriéndole para darle confianza.

 _"-Mía.-"_

 _"-Qué bonito nombre. ¿Te gusta dibujar?-"_

Lena se agachó sobre su costal. Sacó una caja de ceras de colores y la apoyó sobre la mesa ratona.

 _"-Les traje esto que encontré por el camino. Para ti y para Nat. Seguro Pipes tiene papel para dibujar.-"_

Las dos niñas ya tenían fija la atención en la caja de colores. A Lena le gustaba traerle algo a Nat cada vez que volvía y se alegraba de que lo que había encontrado aquella vez fuese perfecto para compartirlo.

Piper les dejó suficiente papel a las niñas para que no tuviesen que pedir más. Las dos mujeres subieron a la habitación y salieron a la azotea. La reportera llevaba un par de cervezas en su mano. Se sentaron en las dos sillas de jardín que de alguna manera la mujer del refugio se las había ingeniado para conseguir. Las noches empezaban a ser agradables.

 _"-Piper... Dios.-"_

 _"-No podía dejarla Azul, no tienes idea de lo que ese hombre le hizo. No me importa cuánto te enojes, jamás me arrepentiría de lo que hice.-"_

 _"-No estoy enojada... estoy orgullosa de ti. Siempre lo estoy. Y asustada, también me asustas mucho a veces. ¿Por qué no llevaste a Nick contigo?-"_

La reportera le contó la historia, le habló sobre Pickman, sobre los muelles y lo que el hombre que tenía a Mía le había dicho. Lena no dejó de apretar con fuerza su cerveza durante todo el relato. La rabia le corría por las venas.

 _"-Sé que es algo que hiciste toda tu vida, pero me aterra que hayas ido sola a encontrarte con un desconocido y te hayas metido en los muelles de noche, sin nadie que te cubriese las espaldas.-"_

 _"-Sé que actué sin pensarlo bien, pero no quería perder más tiempo. Además, creo que no puedes enojarte por eso, tú lo haces todo el tiempo.-"_

 _"-Es distinto.-"_

 _"-¿Por qué?-"_

 _"-Fui soldado Piper. Estoy entrenada para estar en combate. Tengo una preparación...-"_

 _"-Tonterías. El rollo de la chica del ejército no aplica. No te prepararon para matar supermutantes o necrófagos. Viví toda mi vida en el yermo, sé cómo cuidarme.-"_

 _"-Y no lo pongo en duda, Pipes. Pero por favor... por mí. No vuelvas a hacer algo así. No me importa tener que acompañarte hasta el fin del mundo, solo pídelo. Te prometo que no importa lo que esté haciendo, voy a dejarlo al instante y voy a volver a ti, lista para cuidarte las espaldas.-"_

Piper la miró, pudo ver que Lena estaba a punto de quebrarse.

 _"-Azul...-"_

 _"-No puedo perderte a ti también, Piper. No podría soportarlo.-"_

La reportera se levantó, sentándose sobre las piernas de Lena y abrazándola.

 _"-No vas a perderme, no voy ningún lado.-"_

El ruido de la ciudad desapareció en cuanto se besaron. Azul al fin pudo calmarse, había llegado a tiempo.


	45. Gastos extras

_-¿Piper?-"_

Lena abrió los ojos. La voz de la niña venía de escaleras abajo. La reportera dormía del lado de la pared, su espalda desnuda se iluminó con la luz baja del pipboy. La mujer buscó su camiseta y sus pantalones y se vistió apurada, bajando las escaleras.

 _"-¿Mía?-"_

La niña estaba de pie en el salón, retrocedió asustada en cuanto vio a la mujer. Lena se dió cuenta de que no llevaba su parche y tapó la mitad de su cara apresurada.

 _"-No quiero asustarte... Lo siento. Es... una herida vieja. Piper me salvó, me trajo a casa cuando me lastimé.-"_

Lena se agachó, bajando a la altura de la niña.

 _"-Piper también me trajo a casa a mí y también tengo cicatrices pero no son tan feas.-"_

La pequeña estiro sus dos brazos. Lena pudo ver las marcas de quemaduras a lo largo de ambos.

 _"-¿No puedes dormir?-"_

 _"-No. Tengo sueños malos. Piper me deja dormir en su cama pero ahora estás tú.-"_

 _"-Bueno, yo esta noche no tengo sueños, ¿Qué tal si te caliento algo de beber y después subes a dormir con Pipes?-"_

La niña asintió con timidez. Lena sacó la botella de leche de brahaman de la heladera y le calentó una taza, tratando de ser lo más silenciosa que podía. Nat dormía a pocos metros.

 _"-Toma, siéntate aquí. Voy a bajarme una manta, ahora regreso.-"_

Subió las escaleras a la habitación y buscó la ropa de Piper, ayudándose con la linterna del pipboy.

 _"-Pipes. Toma. Tu camiseta. Voy a traer a Mía, no puede dormir.-"_

 _"-¿Mmmh?-"_

Piper dejó que Azul la vistiera, levantando sus brazos y tratando de reaccionar. Mía estaba ya al pie de la escalera.

 _"-Ven, Mía, intenta dormir.-"_

La niña subió sin pensarlo y se metió junto a Piper, abrazándola. La reportera abrió los ojos y miró a Lena. Le sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, rodeándola y quedándose dormida en menos de un instante.

La mujer del refugio bajó. Se estiró en el sofá, cubriéndose con su abrigo azul. Había olvidado la manta y no quería subir otra vez. Definitivamente el lugar era pequeño. Estaría bien tener alguna cama más.

Nat le picaba un costado con sus dedos. Sintió su espalda dolorida antes de abrir los ojos, se había olvidado ya de las particularidades de aquel sillón.

 _"-Natalie, déjala ya. Dale tiempo a que se despierte al menos.-"_

La niña protestó y se sentó en el suelo, frente a la mesa. Un montón de dibujos de colores estaban desparramados sobre la superficie.

Lena se incorporó, masajeándose el cuello con su mano. No había sido buena noche y todavía sentía el cansancio del viaje apurado que había hecho.

 _"-Buen día, a todas.-"_

Mía estaba al otro lado de la mesa, dibujando en silencio. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió por un segundo. Azul podía oler el desayuno calentándose en la cocina. Piper parecía tener todo bajo control.

Subió a la habitación por su parche y sus botas. El cajón de la mesa de noche estaba entreabierto y notó un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto dentro. No se aguantó la curiosidad y espió. Era una caja cerrada, un rompecabezas. En la tapa, una galera en alta mar. Escrito con la prolija caligrafía de Piper, Lena pudo leer una nota.

 _Feliz cumpleaños Nat, un barco pirata para ti. Te quiero. Piper._

Llevaba casi un año desde que había salido de la cápsula. No había preguntado nunca por el cumpleaños de la niña, se sintió culpable, pero parecía que estaba a tiempo de solucionarlo. ¿Se habría perdido el cumpleaños de Piper? Parecía que las hermanas si llevaban la cuenta. ¿Quizás los meses que estuvo fuera?

La reportera sirvió el desayuno tratando de hacer espacio en la mesa repleta de colores, dibujos y revistas. La casa estaba un poco más desordenada que lo usual, y eso era decir bastante.

Lena se arrimó a Piper que tomaba su café negro apoyada en la pared del fondo.

 _"-¿Cuando pensabas ir al norte?-"_

La chica la miró, para que disimular.

 _"-Mañana. El hombre me dijo que pensaba venderla a esos desgraciados en una semana.-"_

Dijo la última frase casi susurrando, cuidándose de que las niñas no pudieran escuchar.

 _"-Yo me encargo de ellos. Y de averiguar que hacen aquí y quiénes son. Tú te quedas cuidando de Mía. ¿Pensaste ya que vas a hacer?-"_

Piper le dedicó una de sus miradas.

 _"-Llevas media hora despierta y ya estás dando órdenes. Pienso ir por esos idiotas. Si quieres, puedes acompañarme.-"_

 _"-Piper, basta ya, ¿Quieres? La niña pasó por una pesadilla, solo lleva unos días aquí y está todo el tiempo pendiente de ti. ¿Vas a dejarla sola? No puede quedarse así con Ellie. No creo que sea lo mejor para ella.-"_

La reportera miró a la pequeña que le devolvió la mirada enseguida, cada día sonreía un poco más, a pesar de que era muy notable que no estaba bien.

 _"-Esa gente no puede seguir haciendo esto, Azul. No tiene más años que Nat. Son salvajes.-"_

Lena la abrazó. Notó que la chica estaba angustiada. Probablemente la situación se le hacía demasiado personal.

 _"-No me dijiste qué pasó con el hombre que tenía a Mía.-"_

 _"-Está muerto.-"_

No preguntó más.

Piper bebía su café y cada poco sacaba un caramelo de su bolsillo y se lo llevaba a la boca. Lena no entendía como podía mezclar las dos cosas, pero parecía que a la chica le encantaba.

 _"-Ey... tengo que confesarte que espié lo que tienes en la mesa de noche.-"_

 _"-Shh, Azul. Es una sorpresa.-"_

 _"-¿No pensabas avisarme?-"_

 _"-No lo pensé... no sabía si le dabas importancia... nunca hablaste de eso.-"_

 _"-Porque creí que la gente ya no llevaba la cuenta, por la falta de calendarios y demás... ya sabes.-"_

Piper sonreía.

 _"-Bueno, no todo el mundo en el yermo quizás, pero en Diamond City es bastante común. Y nosotras siempre lo hicimos. Mi papá no se separaba de su viejo reloj, le marcaba los días también, nunca olvidó nuestros cumpleaños.-"_

 _"-¿Y puedo saber ambas fechas?-"_

La chica se sonrojó, cuando Azul le hablaba en ese tono la hacía sentir así.

 _"-Natalie el catorce de septiembre y yo el diecinueve de octubre.-"_

 _"-Pensé que me lo había perdido.-"_

 _"-No, no te perdiste ninguno. ¿Y tú?-"_

 _"-El veinticuatro de diciembre cumplo treinta y cuatro años.-"_

 _"-No dijiste nada, ya nos conocíamos bastante en esas fechas.-"_

 _"-Fue una semana complicada aquella. Ni yo lo recordé en su momento. Es en noche buena.-"_

Había sido la noche que pasaron en el Third Rail. Goodnehigbor no hacía mucho caso de esas fechas a diferencia de la ciudad-estadio, que todavía mantenía muchas tradiciones de antes de la guerra. No estaba segura de si Piper podía recordar en donde estaban ese día pero prefería no ahondar en el tema. Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, mirando a las niñas dibujar sobre la mesa. Albóndiga estaba entre ellas y Lena pudo distinguir manchas de colores en su pelaje. El pobre animal.

 _"-Nunca festejamos una navidad ni nada parecido... Solo nuestros cumpleaños... Algunos en Diamond City suelen juntarse a comer los tallarines de Takahashi el mediodía del veinticinco, pero no creo que sea nada parecido a lo que se hacía en tu época...-"_

Lena no dijo nada, prefería no pensar en esas cosas. No quería recordar a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a Nate. A Shaun. Agitó la cabeza tratando de espantar los pensamientos.

 _"-Tengo que salir un momento, Piper. Cuando vuelva vamos a arreglar el tema del viaje al norte.-"_

La chica había terminado su café y seguía mirando hacia las niñas.

 _"-Sí, General... Cuando regreses.-"_

Lena la miró entrecerrando los ojos y le plantó un beso en la boca, tomándola por sorpresa. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y se giró hacia la puerta, agarrando su abrigo azul de pasada.

Era un día oscuro, probablemente venía tormenta. Los inviernos eran crudos y largos y los veranos mucho más cortos que antes de la gran guerra. Las tormentas radioactivas eran comunes durante todo el año. Se dirigió al elevador de las gradas que llevaba a la oficina del Alcalde.

 _"-Geneva, buenos días. Me gustaría hablar con McDonough.-"_

La rubia no levantó la cabeza de su máquina de escribir.

 _"-Estás de suerte, hoy está de buen humor y atendiendo.-"_

El despacho era amplio, un par de sillones bien tapizados, un escritorio pulido y varios ficheros aquí o allá. El alcalde se reclinó en su sillón cuando la vio entrar.

 _"-Ah, si es la amiga especial de Piper Wright. Adelante ¿En qué puedo ayudarte hoy?-"_

Lena pensó para sus adentros que era increíble que lo único que no hubiese cambiado en doscientos años fuesen los políticos. Incluso las cucarachas habían mutado. Sabía que no era bien recibida y sin embargo era imposible notar la menor mueca de rechazo en la cara del aquel hombre.

 _"-McDonough. Gracias por recibirme.-"_

 _"-No tienes que darlas, es mi trabajo.-"_

La mujer se sentó en la silla libre frente al escritorio.

 _"-Me gustaría saber si hay alguna posibilidad de que pudiese conseguir una residencia fija en la ciudad.-"_

 _"-Directo al grano. Me gusta. Bueno... En Diamond City nos enorgullecemos de ser el último bastión de civilización en el yermo. Poniendo énfasis en la palabra civilización. Estoy al tanto de su trifulca en el local de los hermanos Bobrov, dejó a tres de mis hombres en el hospital.-"_

 _"-Puedo explicar eso...-"_

McDonough levantó una mano, haciendo un gesto para que no siguiese.

 _"-No es necesario. Es agua bajo el puente y no ha habido otros problemas después de ese... Pero si yo aceptara darle un permiso de residencia, puede imaginar que quizás mis hombres se sentirían, como decirlo, ofendidos.-"_

Empezó a entender hacia donde iba la conversación.

 _"-Según tengo entendido, usted es la General de los Minutemen. Últimamente se escucha ese nombre cada vez más...-"_

 _"-Sí, lo soy.-"_

 _"-En Diamond City siempre estamos dispuestos a ayudar a la población más desfavorecida, extender la mano hacia su milicia también es una forma de colaborar.-"_

 _"-Estaría infinitamente agradecida si eso sucediese.-"_

 _"-Afortunadamente, tenemos una casa disponible. Amplia, a solo unos metros del mercado. Pero me temo que voy a necesitar una suma considerable. En primer lugar, una... digamos compensación para mis hombres... por aquella vez. Y un depósito inicial. Además del pago mensual por los servicios de luz, agua y seguridad que todos los residentes tienen la obligación de hacer. Déjeme decirle que solo lo ofrezco por su posición como General de los Minutemen, en otras circunstancias no podría hacerlo, después de todo, usted atacó a las fuerzas de seguridad de la ciudad.-"_

Lena se mordía la lengua para no hablar. Era por Piper, por Nat. Por Shaun. La ciudad aún teniendo a ese hombre como alcalde, era el lugar más seguro del yermo. Necesitaba mantenerse en el lado bueno.

 _"-Las chapas no son problema, estoy encantada de poder dejar por fin ese suceso detrás, McDonough. Solo ponga el precio.-"_

 _"-Bien, tres mil chapas como compensación me parece un trato aceptable. Dos mil chapas de depósito y ochocientas chapas mensuales por los servicios.-"_

Podía pagarlo. Eso y más. Realmente desde que caminaba el yermo, no le faltaba dinero. Siempre rebuscando, vendiendo. Eso sin contar lo que los asentamientos producían, aunque se negaba a tocar una sola chapa de ahí, a pesar de que Preston había insistido en que debería tomar una parte para sus gastos personales.

 _"-Tenemos un trato, McDonough. Se lo agradezco. Envíe esta tarde a alguien de confianza para retirar el pago en Publick Ocurrences.-"_

El alcalde se levantó gustoso, estrechando la mano de Lena.

 _"-Me alegro de escucharlo. Geneva puede darle la llave del lugar ahora mismo y las indicaciones. Un placer, General.-"_

A Lena le tomó todo el camino de vuelta quitarse la sensación de suciedad de encima, pero había veces que era necesario ceder, como bien había aprendido de su corta experiencia como abogada.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo y removió la llave. El lugar era inmenso. Podía separarlo en habitaciones sin problema, la entrada convertirla en sala de estar con comedor incluido. Quizás la cocina sobre la pared, a lo largo. Incluso podía cerrar el piso intermedio, para poner allí su habitación. Sí, iba a quedar muy bien. Dos pequeños cuartos al fondo para Nat... y para Shaun. No tenía baño pero no era un problema, en su cabeza ya estaba planeando construir uno.

Pensaba empezar cuando volviese del norte. Mientras Mía estuviese con ellas, necesitaban más espacio. Piper podía al fin dedicar todo el edificio de Publick Occurrences a su trabajo. Había pasado por el almacén de Myrna incluso antes de entrar en Home Plate, la próxima caravana de materiales era suya. Era bastante más pobre que hacía unas horas, pero nada que no pudiese solventar y definitivamente, valía la pena.

Entró con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Nina se había sumado a la fiesta y las tres niñas estaban disfrazando a Albóndiga que le dedicó una mirada de auxilio que por poco le parte el alma.

 _"-¡Piper!-"_

La reportera se asomó con curiosidad por el hueco de la escalera, el tono de Lena era inusual.

 _"-Te necesito un momento. ¿Puedes acompañarme?-"_

La chica tomó su gabardina del respaldo de la silla y bajó las escaleras con una mueca de interrogación en su cara.

 _"-Nat, Mía, vuelvo en un momento. Pórtense bien ¿Sí?-"_

Lena la llevaba de la mano, apurada. Piper no podía evitar el color a la cara subiéndole cada vez que veía las sonrisas cómplices que algunos vecinos se daban entre ellos al ver la situación.

 _"-Azul... ¿Qué te pasa?-"_

 _"-Un momento.-"_

Buscó otra vez la llave en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, invitando a Piper a entrar. La chica atravesó el umbral, visiblemente confundida.

 _"-Es un desastre ahora, pero todo esto lo voy a quitar. Allí al fondo imagina dos habitaciones, no demasiado grandes pero aceptables. Mía puede quedarse en una hasta que encontremos a su familia... Aquí, los sillones, una sala de estar. En este lado iría la mesa, con sillas. Tenemos que dejar de comer en una mesa de café. La cocina justo allí... a lo largo, detrás de esta pared, el baño que pienso instalar.-"_

Piper la miraba y seguía las señas que Lena le hacía con sus manos, explicándole dónde pensaba ubicar cada mueble.

 _"-Y aquí arriba... nuestra habitación. Puedo cerrar justo después de la escalera. Aquí. Tendríamos lugar de sobra para una cama amplia y un escritorio para cuando no tengas ganas de escribir en Publick Ocurrences... No estoy segura de poder empezar antes del cumpleaños de Nat... Tendría que haberlo hecho antes.-"_

La reportera estaba de pie, mirándola.

 _"-No sé que decir... Esto no puede ser fácil de pagar. Es mucho espacio... Azul...-"_

 _"-Todo eso ya está arreglado. Solo dime si te gusta. Si piensas que a Nat le gustaría tener su habitación, vivir en esta casa.-"_

 _"-Nat va a enloquecer cuando lo vea. Es... Mucho.-"_

Lena se acercó y la abrazó, tomándola de la cintura.

 _"-Es lo que habíamos hablado aquella noche, recuerdas, una cama más grande.-"_

 _"-Esto es una casa entera...-"_

 _"-Sí, lo es. Ustedes son mi familia, Piper...-"_

A Piper todavía le costaba entender que alguien como Azul quisiese estar con ella. A veces, generalmente cuando la tenía lejos, pensaba que aquella mujer podría estar con quién le diera la gana, nadie le diría que no. Cada persona que la conocía terminaba admirándola. En sus peores días llegaba a creer que Lena solo estaba con ella por no dormir sola. Había momentos en que sus inseguridades la vencían.

 _"-Todavía no entiendo que hice para merecerte, Azul.-"_

 _"-Eres perfecta, Piper. No necesitas hacer nada más.-"_

La chica sonreía. Paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de de la mujer. En ese instante no tenía dudas, Piper se daba cuenta de cuanto Lena la quería y no podía sentirse mejor. Las dos mujeres se besaron mientras la única luz del lugar titilaba sobre sus cabezas.


	46. Una urgencia diferente

Piper estiró su brazo y sintió su cuerpo caliente. Incluso antes de que terminara de despertar estaba recorriéndola con su mano sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Lena dormía en su camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos que a la chica no dejaban de hacerle gracia cada vez que se los veía puestos. Metió sus dedos bajo la tela liviana, subiendo por su torso, encontrando sus pechos. Abrió solo un ojo. La mujer dormía boca arriba, su pelo enredado ocupaba toda la almohada. Su perfil sano. La claridad de su piel. La reportera sonreía mientras sus dedos intentaban levantar uno de los pezones de la mujer. Vio su sonrisa y la entendió como la invitación que esperaba.

Se inclinó sobre ella y terminó de despertarla entre caricias.

 _"-Buen día.-"_

La mujer del refugio trataba de reaccionar.

 _"-Mmm… ¿Buenos d-días? ¿Qué…?-"_

Piper la besó, dejando que su lengua contestara aquella pregunta sin terminar. La mirada de Lena se abrió por un momento, antes de cerrarse por completo. Su boca respondió a aquellos labios con prisa.

Las manos de la chica estaban ahora encargándose de aquellos pantalones que le molestaban. Y un par de bragas también. Lena reía por lo bajo, entendiendo el estado en que Piper había despertado.

 _"-¿Te ríes de mí?-"_

 _"-Mmm… No.-"_

 _"-Porque esto es serio. Todo lo que va a pasar es muy serio, sabes…-"_

Los labios de la reportera bajaron al cuello de la mujer, besándola todo lo que podía. A Lena le costó un mundo volver a contestar.

 _"-¿…que va a pasar?-"_

 _"-Voy a hacértelo hasta agotarte…-"_

La mujer volvió a reír. Sintió las manos de Piper levantando su camiseta y arqueó su espalda para permitir que terminase de quitársela. La chica removió su ropa con rapidez y se subió a su cuerpo. Su pierna se movía entre las de Lena. Sus manos atrapaban las caderas de la mujer que tenía debajo. Lena ya no reía, había pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica y buscaba sus besos.

Piper quería tenerla, quería volverla loca. Quería dárselo todo. Azul podía sentir la fuerza con que la empujaba contra la cama. Abrió más sus piernas acomodándose bajo ella. Estaba mojándose. Sentirla así la había despertado por completo.

 _"-Ya no te ríes…-"_

 _"-No…-"_

Los labios de Piper volvieron a atrapar su boca, ansiosos. Una de sus manos subió a enterrarse en el cabello de aquella mujer. Cerró sus dedos con fuerza alrededor de su pelo, la besaba con deseo. Solo dejó de hacerlo cuando ya no tenía aire en sus pulmones. Se dio cuenta de que la mujer se movía contra su pierna.

 _"-¿Qué quieres?-"_

Lena la miró. Le gustaba lo que Piper estaba haciendo con ella en aquel momento.

 _"-Que me folles.-"_

Sabía que corría el riesgo de que la reportera quisiese enterrarse bajo las mantas al hablarle así, pero ese día la mujer que tenía encima parecía saber bien lo que quería. Sintió como le soltaba el cabello y metía su mano entre las dos, sin dejar de mirarla. Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro, sin resistencia. Piper comenzó a moverse suave, notándola. Lena se apretó contra su piel. Se sentía bien que la llenase. Se sentía perfecto tenerla allí.

 _"-Dios… Piper…-"_

 _"-Piper está bien…-"_

El tono de la chica era divertido y le pareció tremendamente dulce. Lena intentó reírse pero la reportera se metió en ella con mas ganas esta vez. La mujer sintió todo su peso empujando. El calor de su piel descontrolándose.

 _"-Más… por favor.-"_

Piper no tardó en complacerla, su brazo cada vez se movía más rápido. Azul la envolvió entre sus piernas, abrazándola toda, dejando que la chica pudiese llegar hasta donde quisiese. Los besos se le escurrían por su cuello, por sus hombros, por sus pechos. Clavaba sus dedos en su espalda con desesperación, trataba de contenerse, no quería dejar marcas, pero Piper no dejaba de tocarla justo ahí, una y otra vez, y el ritmo de su brazo seguía subiendo. Sintió como metía su mano libre entre su cintura y la sábana. La vio erguirse, notó como se frenaba de a poco.

Lena quedó frente a Piper, completamente desnuda, abierta, apenas pudiendo contener su agitación. Miró a la chica, sus ojos lo decían todo, paseándose sobre su cuerpo con descaro. Sintió como Piper se salía de ella y tomaba una de sus piernas, pasándola a un costado, como el brazo que tenía a su espalda la levantaba y con fuerza la giraba, dejándola boca abajo sobre la cama. La chica la levantó llevándola contra ella, apretando sus caderas con una de sus manos y metiéndose otra vez, embistiéndola desde atrás.

Piper deslizó sus dedos por la espalda hasta su cabello, tomándolo con fuerza y tirando hacia ella. No podía controlarse. La quería. La quería justo así. Su cuerpo la volvía loca. Sus muslos, su cintura marcada. La parte suave de sus caderas. Sintió como Lena le respondía y tuvo que contenerse. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa. No en la increíble mujer que se movía bajo ella en esa cama. No en los gemidos que empezaban a dejar de ser solo un susurro. No en sus dedos, dentro, sintiendo lo mojada que Lena estaba. No en como su mano estaba justo entre medio de ellas, a punto de hacerla acabar antes de tiempo.

Lena estaba haciendo lo imposible por no gritar pero cada vez era más difícil. Sintió que Piper liberaba su pelo y se trepaba aún más a ella. Su mano llegó hasta su boca, tapándola. Sus labios se arrimaron a su oído.

 _"-Sin ruidos.-"_

La mujer sintió el escalofrío en su espalda en cuanto Piper le soltó aquellas palabras. Apenas había levantado la voz, pero su tono, la tensión con que lo dijo, hicieron que se mojase aún más. Abrió su boca y mordió con ganas el costado de la mano que la callaba. La chica empujaba con más fuerzas, con más ritmo. Lena se acababa, mordiendo más fuerte, arqueándose, empujando con sus brazos hacia las piernas que la embestían una y otra vez. Piper no podía parar, siguió follándola, apretándose más contra su propia mano, intentando llegar.

Lena aguantó hasta que la sintió estallar detrás y se aflojó al fin, dejándose caer. Necesitaba hacerlo, sentía el temblor en todo su cuerpo. Piper la siguió, cayendo sobre ella, medio cuerpo cubriendo a aquella impresionante mujer. Su mano subió acariciando el largo de su pierna, su curva, la parte baja de su espalda, su pelo. Lena giró su cabeza en la almohada para encontrarla.

Se miraron.

 _"-Buen día… Azul.-"_

 _"-Ya lo creo…-"_

 _"-¿Qué?-"_

Lena le sonreía.

 _"-Mmm… Nada… No sé, dímelo tú.-"_

 _"-Nada que decir. Me calientas ¿Qué crees?-"_

 _"-Nada, Pipes. De verdad me gusta gustarte, valga la redundancia.-"_

 _"-¿No te das cuenta lo mucho que te deseo?-"_

Azul la observó. La chica preguntaba en serio.

 _"-No quise que sonara así. Sé que te gusto, es solo que a veces no sé de que forma.-"_

 _"-¿De qué forma? De todas las posibles. Si lo dices porque no suelo tomar la iniciativa… no me siento muy segura a veces de saber como hacerte disfrutar, Azul. No tengo la misma experiencia que tú.-"_

Lena levantó su cabeza, acodándose con su brazo.

 _"-Piper… Lo que acaba de pasar fue increíble. Te quiero a ti. Tus manos. Tu boca. Tu cuerpo. Lo que hagamos entre nosotras está bien, no necesitamos ninguna experiencia ni nada similar. No es una carrera o algo parecido.-"_

 _"-Lo sé… es que… Tú sabes bien como tocarme, como hacerlo, como… todo.-"_

La mujer reía con suavidad, la abrazó por la cintura y se acercó a ella.

 _"-Y tú también, reportera. Acabas de matarme ahí. Fue tremendamente excitante todo lo que hiciste. Cada parte. Me gustas. Deja de sentirte insegura conmigo.-"_

Piper levantó una ceja mirándola por un segundo. Se relajó al fin, besándola y sonriéndole.

 _"-Voy a intentarlo…-"_

 _"-¿Tienes hambre?-"_

 _"-Con un café estoy bien.-"_

 _"-Vamos Pipes... por una vez... acabas de gastar mucha energía.-"_

La mujer le frunció el seño con complicidad, achicando su ojo herido. Era su nueva manera de hacer un guiño y de alguna forma, le pegaba bien.

Piper le sonrió, tenía una dentadura perfecta, Lena no tenía idea como podía ser posible algo así teniendo en cuenta la adicción por el dulce que esa chica sufría.

 _"-Mmm... bueno. Quizás unos huevos con el café.-"_

 _"-Perfecto.-"_

La chica se quedó en la cama. No estaba segura de dejar que Lena fuese al norte sola. Le gustaba sentirse protegida, era innegable, después de su padre, nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella. Pero no quería depender de Azul. No quería perder su fuerza. Sí, no podía cargarse a un campamento de saqueadores con un rifle, ni lanzarse al ataque con un machete entre los dientes, era cierto. Pero también era cierto que ese nunca había sido su estilo, lo suyo era encontrar el mejor ángulo y confiar en su habilidad para leer las situaciones mucho más rápido que cualquiera. La mitad de las veces era su inventiva y su capacidad de reacción lo que definía el juego. Dejando que Lena viniese a solucionar sus problemas se estaba encerrando ella misma. Y no le gustaba.

La mujer apareció con una taza de café negro y un plato de huevos revueltos.

 _"-¿Y tú?-"_

 _"-Pensaba robar un poco del tuyo, si me dejas.-"_

Las dos se sentaron en la cama, pegadas, compartiendo el desayuno.

 _"-Azul quiero ir al norte. Quiero hacerlo. Quizás no tenga ese modo ejército que tienes tu pero puedo manejarlo.-"_

 _"-Piper... Ya hablamos esto. Que te quedes con esa niña es lo más lógico. Jamás dije que no sabías como manejarte ahí fuera. Cuando te tengo cubriéndome las espaldas es cuando más tranquila viajo.-"_

 _"-¿Y entonces por qué no quieres que te acompañe esta vez?-"_

Lena la miró. Estaba seria.

 _"-¿Crees que lo que te digo sobre esa niña es una excusa? Le salvaste la vida. La sacaste del infierno. Lleva apenas unos días de normalidad, no podemos dejarla sola. ¿Quieres que me quede yo con ella? Todavía se asusta a veces cuando me ve. Solo se siente segura contigo.-"_

Piper bajó la cabeza. Azul tenía razón en esto, cuando la sacó de aquella habitación tomó una responsabilidad, no podía dejarla ahora de lado, por más noble que fuesen sus intenciones.

 _"-Piper, tú me salvaste la vida ahí fuera, en el mar resplandeciente. Si no hubieses estado conmigo jamás hubiera vuelto. Y no fue la única vez que me salvaste... No dudo de tu fuerza ni pretendo dejarte fuera de nada. Solo quiero que podamos resolver este problema de la mejor manera. Voy a proponerle a Nick que me cubra las espaldas esta vez. Realmente creo que eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer.-"_

 _"-Lo sé... pero siento que estoy dejando que resuelvas mis problemas.-"_

 _"-¿Tus problemas? ¿Te arrastré por meses por todo el yermo buscando la forma de recuperar a Shaun y de pronto esto es tu problema? Es nuestro problema. Mía ahora también es mi responsabilidad. Y atrapar a esos animales lo mismo.-"_

Era cierto. Eran un equipo. Las dos. Y estaba bien que supiesen utilizar sus ventajas acorde a la situación. Ahora Mía necesitaba de Piper y Azul podía encargarse de averiguar que es lo que pasaba en el norte. Y eso no la hacía menos válida. Siempre estaba detrás de Lena para que no se dejase llevar por sus impulsos y ahora ella estaba por cometer el mismo error.

 _"-Tienes razón, Azul.-"_

 _"-Guau.-"_

 _"-¿Qué?-"_

 _"-Nada, no estoy acostumbrada a que digas eso. No estoy segura si había pasado alguna vez. ¿Quizás fue el desayuno? ¿Por eso solo tomas café negro en las mañanas?-"_

 _"-Deja de ser tan idiota, quieres. Tienes razón. Soy perfectamente capaz de admitir cuando me equivoco.-"_

Lena hizo toda la pantomima completa, como si le estuviese dando algo.

 _"-Eres una idiota.-"_

Piper intentó pasar por encima de Azul para levantarse pero la mujer la atrapó de la cintura, dejándola sentada sobre ella.

 _"-Te quiero, Piper Wright. Hasta la luna. Ida y vuelta. Y otra vez.-"_

Sintió cosquillas en su rostro cuando la chica se inclinó para besarla, cubriéndola con su pelo. Definitivamente era una buena mañana.

 _"-Preston me aseguró que iban a enviar un mensajero en cuanto Sturges terminara con lo que sea que está construyendo.-"_

Piper ayudaba a Lena a ajustar las tiras de su armadura.

 _"-Si eso pasa, envía un mensaje de vuelta, que sepan que voy a tardar algunos días.-"_

 _"-No te preocupes. Lo haré.-"_

Sintieron los golpes detrás de la puerta, tenía que ser Nick, Lena le abrió.

 _"-Buenos días, Valentine.-"_

 _"-Buen día. ¿Lista para el camino?-"_

 _"-Sí. Nos conviene seguir la carretera, quizás encontremos menos problemas. Podemos hacer noche una vez que pasemos la reserva.-"_

 _"-No tengo idea donde sería eso Lena, pero te sigo.-"_

 _"-Traten de no meterse en demasiados problemas.-"_

Piper no dijo nada más. Quería decir mucho, cada vez que Azul se iba sin ella la sensación en el estómago no desaparecía hasta que la volvía a ver. Al menos Valentine iba esta vez, eso la dejaba algo más tranquila.

Pisaron la carretera, todavía no había pasado media mañana. Iban atentos a posibles problemas, querían un viaje sin sobresaltos. Una de las ventajas de tener al detective de compañero, era su capacidad para detectar el peligro a una distancia muy superior que la que Lena podía hacerlo, que ya de por si no era corta.

Acababan de dejar atrás Medford y les había tomado casi todo el día, demasiados desvíos. No era fácil avanzar sobre el terreno y habían tenido que desviarse más de una vez. A Lena no dejaba de sorprenderle lo diferente que eran las distancias ahora. A pesar de que llevaba casi un año andando el yermo, había días en que no entendía como unos diez kilómetros podían tomarle más de medio día de viaje. Nick se acercó al campamento improvisado con algo de leña entre sus brazos. Iban a pasar la noche en lo que quedaba de una vieja cabaña, al menos una de las paredes seguía en pie y cortaba el viento.

 _"-Puedes dormir, Lena. Yo realmente no lo necesito.-"_

 _"-¿No lo necesitas porque no estás cansado o porque... no duermes?-"_

Lena no solía hacer ese tipo de preguntas personales al detective, no estaba segura de si podían caer bien.

 _"-No lo necesito. Estoy en algún lugar entre la primera generación y la segunda. Solo los sintéticos de tercera generación necesitan dormir. Mis componentes no son orgánicos.-"_

 _"-Ah.-"_

Nick se sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal gracias al reflejo del fuego sobre ellos. Encendió un cigarrillo.

 _"-Tienes mucha más humanidad que la mayor parte de la población del yermo.-"_

Valentine la miró. No esperaba el comentario.

 _"-Ustedes suelen hablar de humanidad solo cuando resaltan lo que sienten como bueno. Pero la humanidad es una dualidad constante, la crueldad es también parte de su naturaleza, harían bien en aceptarlo.-"_

 _"-¿No te consideras un ser humano? ¿Una persona?-"_

 _"-No soy un ser humano, pero sí soy una persona.-"_

Lena pensó en lo que acababa de decirle Nick.

 _"-Supongo que los conceptos tienen que evolucionar también. Los humanos llevábamos demasiado tiempo siendo los únicos seres racionales sobre el planeta, por momentos... Pero la discusión siempre es la misma, que vida vale más, quién tiene más derecho. En mi época todavía había gente que cuestionaba el valor de ciertas vidas basándose en el color de piel... o en el pedazo de tierra en que habías nacido... no hace falta decir que no aprendimos nada, el yermo entero es la prueba.-"_

El detective dio una larga calada a su cigarro.

 _"-Habrá que intentarlo otra vez...-"_

Era pasada la media tarde cuando llegaron a los alrededores de Zimonja. Habían elegido cubrirse tras unas rocas en terreno alto. Había movimiento, a primera vista solo parecía otro campamento de saqueadores pero Lena no tardó en encontrar con su mira la jaula. Media docena de mujeres estaban dentro, llevaban una especie de collar metálico en sus cuellos.

 _"-Nick. Mira esto.-"_

El detective espió por la mira del rifle.

 _"-Bueno, eso definitivamente confirma el dato. ¿Cuál es el plan?-"_

 _"-Me gustaría tener una palabra con alguno de ellos antes de llenarlos de plomo.-"_

 _"-¿No vas a ponerte en modo suicida otra vez verdad?-"_

Lena recordó aquel día con Kellogg. Entendía bien la referencia.

 _"-No. Aquello fue más... personal. Además, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para rehabilitarme.-"_

 _"-Seguramente cierta reportera tiene algo que ver con eso...-"_

 _"-Para qué negarlo.-"_

Los dos revisaban sus armas, poniéndolas a punto. Azul sacó de su costal un par de botellas, unos cocteles molotov eran el plan. Necesitaban crear suficiente confusión como para que uno de los dos llegase a la jaula.

Lena terminó de preparar todo. Se masajeaba la vieja herida de la pierna con fuerza, llevaba una temporada sin molestarle y había llegado a creer que al fin ese dolor era parte del pasado, pero desde hacía un par de días había vuelto, y le parecía que empeoraba un poco cada vez.

 _"-¿Estás bien? Podemos tomarnos un rato si lo necesitas.-"_

 _"-Estoy bien, Nick. Nada preocupante. Escúchame, tú puedes bajar, flanquear por la izquierda en dirección a la jaula. Yo voy por la derecha. Voy a darte tiempo suficiente para que llegues a aquella posición ¿Puedes ver? Los voy a atraer hacia mí con el rifle y con un poco de fuego aquí y allá. Con suerte eso te va a dar camino libre para que saques a esas mujeres de ahí. No me esperes, solo llévatelas. Siempre hacia el oeste. No tenemos que parar hasta llegar a la estación rocket.-"_

 _"-¿Y cómo se supone que sé si puedes salir?-"_

 _"-No te preocupes. Voy a alcanzarte por el camino. No voy a arriesgarme de más.-"_

 _"-No vamos a conseguir demasiada información de esta forma.-"_

 _"-Sí podemos con ellos, quizás logremos atrapar a alguno con vida, si no podemos, nos tendrá que alcanzar con lo que esas mujeres sepan.-"_

El detective se levantó. No estaba muy convencido. Sacó su encendedor plateado del bolsillo y se lo arrojó a Lena.

 _"-Piper esta vez no está aquí para darte fuego, no lo pierdas, tiene valor sentimental.-"_

El plan no era demasiado elaborado, pero siendo justos, tampoco podían hacer mucho más. El campamento tenía al menos unos veinte saqueadores y parecían decentemente armados. Iba a intentar barrerlo, pero le importaba más rescatar a esas mujeres con vida.

Lena y Nick se miraron por un momento antes de separarse. A punto de arriesgar sus vidas por media docena de desconocidas y no se habían planteado otra posibilidad que esa. Esa era la humanidad de la que Azul había intentado hablarle. La misma de la que el detective se sentía parte, cualquiera fuese el nombre que le pusiese. Los dos estaban hechos de la misma madera y nadie con corazón podía discutir esa verdad.


	47. Hasta donde puedo llegar

A esta altura Nick tenía que tener una buena ventaja. Lo había visto llegar a las mujeres con éxito. Sabía que no lo iban a atrapar, los dos hombres que se habían lanzado a perseguirlo podían darse por muertos. Estaba segura de eso. Encendió la última molotov y la tiró hacia su flanco derecho, ganar más tiempo era lo que necesitaba ahora. El estimulante había cortado la hemorragia, al menos la bala le había dado en la pierna mala, eso era algo. Quizás por eso le llevaba doliendo tres días, quizás su muslo se había puesto en modo Mama Murphy. O quizás estaba un poco drogada también y era mejor concentrarse en los tiros que venían desde delante.

El dolor era espantoso. El calmante no había hecho mucho más que embotarle los sentidos. Sacó su escopeta de su bandolera, la tenían rodeada. Lo había hecho mal, un error estúpido. No los vio. Quizás por su ojo, o por su exceso de confianza. Simplemente no vio a los guardias al lado izquierdo de la construcción. Pero ellos si la vieron, y todo se fue en picada. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba tras aquellas rocas, balas desde todos lados, rodeada.

Al menos Nick lo había conseguido.

Si la mataban Piper no iba a perdonárselo nunca. No podía morirse ahora, era un muy mal momento.

 _"-¡Ustedes dos, por ahí! ¡La quiero viva!-"_

No eran las peores noticias. O sí. Ya vería.

Logró cargarse a dos más antes de que la desarmaran. La golpiza fue rápida y contundente.

El candado de aquella jaula no había sido rival para Nick, en un instante la puerta estaba abierta. Las seis mujeres acababan de ver como el detective se había cargado a los guardias antes de que pudieran reaccionar. No dijeron una palabra, tampoco lo hicieron cuando Valentine les pidió que lo siguieran, ninguna dudo.

Todos los saqueadores estaban concentrados en el ataque que estaban recibiendo, alguien disparaba desde las rocas y el fuego se propagaba por el campamento. La distracción había sido suficiente para darles tiempo al detective y a las mujeres a alejarse unos cuantos cientos de metros. Nick pudo ver como dos de los saqueadores los perseguían a no mucha distancia. No tardó nada en emboscarlos. Fue simple. Limpio. El hombre sintético miró hacia el campamento. El fuego seguía consumiéndolo todo y todavía podía escuchar las descargas del rifle de Lena. Un plan era un plan y mejor que se pusiese en marcha, hacia el oeste. Y que los dioses lo ayudaran con Piper si esa mujer se metía en problemas.

Intentó escupir pero solo pudo abrir la boca. La sangre le corrió hacia el cuello. El olor en aquel lugar era insoportable. Olía a orina, a sangre, a miedo. Levantó la mirada, su único ojo estaba nublado. Una luz fuerte le impedía ver al detalle la silueta plantada frente a ella.

 _"-¿A dónde están? ¿Dónde las llevaron?-"_

Un golpe directo a la mandíbula. Notó como la piel se le abría. Algo metálico en esos puños.

 _"-¿Cuántos eran?-"_

El segundo golpe es más soportable. Va a desmayarse otra vez.

 _"-No quiere hablar. Quizás deberíamos ponernos un poco más brutos, jefe.-"_

 _"-No. Todavía no. Esa mujer lleva un uniforme y creo saber quién es. Está con esos payasos. Los Minutemen. Llevan tocándonos el culo en todo el yermo el último año y lo que menos necesitamos es que nos jodan esta ruta. Déjame pensar un poco. Vete a ayudar a los demás con el desastre ahí fuera-"_

El hombre que hablaba no era un saqueador más. Llevaba puesto un uniforme militar desgastado. Una boina verde y una bandolera cruzándole el pecho completaban el atuendo. Era un artillero sin lugar a dudas. Se acercó hasta la mujer desmayada. No había mucho en su costal. Le habían quitado casi toda la armadura, le quedaba su extraña camisa, sus pantalones y las viejas botas. Habían removido el parche de su cara, la herida seguramente había sido impresionante.

El hombre le tiró el whisky de su vaso a la cara.

Lena sintió un leve ardor en la herida de la mejilla. Olía a alcohol.

 _"-No quiero tener que destrozarte antes de matarte. El sadismo no es lo mío, pero créeme que hay unos cuantos ahí fuera bien dispuestos.-"_

La mujer esposada empezó a reírse y a toser. La boca se le llenaba de sangre otra vez. El hombre le apoyó su bota sobre la herida en el muslo. El dolor era ensordecedor y tuvo que poner todo de sí para no perder el conocimiento otra vez. Trató de concentrarse. Una vuelta más. La horquilla al fin cedió. El ruido fue imperceptible. Lena se levantó de golpe, pegando con su cabeza sobre el mentón del artillero. Se giró y le rodeo el cuello con su antebrazo, trabándolo y aplicando toda su fuerza en la garganta. Era fuerte, y no solo eso, sabía utilizar esa fuerza en su beneficio. El hombre que estaba ahogando no era alto pero no era precisamente pequeño y sin embargo la mujer parecía poder controlarlo. Sus brazos estaban tensos y podía notarse su musculatura debajo de la camisa. Un año en el yermo había mejorado notablemente su ya buen estado físico natural. Buscó la pared con su espalda y fue dejándose caer con el hombre atrapado en sus brazos. Lo contuvo, atrapado en aquella llave hasta que sintió que lo vencía. No lo mató. Solo lo arrastró hasta la silla. Ató sus brazos, fijo sus piernas y lo amordazó. Lo aseguró de manera que no pudiese escapar.

De la veintena que había al empezar el ataque, calculaba que no más de diez había sobrevivido. Uno acababa de dejarlo atado en el sótano y al segundo lo degolló en el pasillo. Habían sido lo suficientemente idiotas para dejar todas sus pertenencias en el mismo cuarto en que la habían encerrado. Podía huir sin dificultad si se le antojaba, pero quería información. Quería saber quienes eran y qué estaba pasando ahí. A los dos hombres ocupados quemando los cadáveres de sus compañeros, los eliminó en silencio. La golpiza, la tensión, el dolor insoportable en la pierna, el miedo, la habían bloqueado y estaba otra vez en modo ejército. No sentía absolutamente nada. El resto de los saqueadores estaban tratando de rescatar de los restos del incendio cualquier cosa que valiese la pena. Un par de ellos se emborrachaban mirando a los demás trabajar. No duró mucho. Algunas balas le pasaron cerca pero no tuvieron oportunidad, Lena estaba totalmente ida.

Para el momento en que volvió al sótano, había matado a casi diez hombres y mujeres más. El artillero estaba despierto, mirándola.

 _"-Todos tus sádicos amigos están bien muertos ya. Yo no tengo tantos escrúpulos como tú, y voy a demostrártelo incluso antes de que empiece a hacer preguntas.-"_

La mujer se acercó al hombre de uniforme verde. Tomó su cuchillo y cortó uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda sin pensarlo dos veces. La sangre caía hacia el piso. Los ojos del artillero se pusieron en blanco, la bola de tela dentro de su boca apagaba todos los ruidos.

 _"-Y tienes diez. Sin contar tus pies. También tienes dos ojos, cosa que me pone de muy mal humor. Vamos a probar algo ¿Si? Voy a dejar que hables, por un momento. Si no me gusta lo que oigo, vas a tener tres dedos menos.-"_

El hombre seguía quejándose en cuanto Lena lo liberó de la mordaza. Esperó unos momentos a que recobrara el aire.

 _"-Vete a la mierda. Tú y tus putos soldados de juguete-"_

 _"-No, no, no, esa no es la respuesta que estaba pidiendo.-"_

Le metió otra vez la pelota de tela a la fuerza en su boca, empujándola casi hasta la garganta y movió el cuchillo hacia la mano. El hombre se movía desesperado bajo las ataduras. Tres dedos cayeron al piso.

Lo despertó a golpes, con su mano abierta. El artillero se había desmayado antes de que terminara de removerle el tercero.

 _"-Una vez más. Y te prometo que si no escucho nada interesante, mi cara va a ser una obra de arte en comparación con la tuya.-"_

Parecía que la voluntad del desgraciado empezaba a ceder. Asentía con sus ojos cerrados. Cuatro dedos tenían que doler.

 _"-Solo somos una estación de paso... Las traen, pagamos, las caravanas del norte llegan, se las llevan. Se acabó. Nada más.-"_

 _"-De qué tan al norte.-"_

 _"-Portland.-"_

Eso era muy al norte, considerando lo mucho que costaba viajar hoy en día.

 _"-¿Por qué se tomarían el trabajo de secuestrar mujeres a cien kilómetros de distancia?-"_

 _"-Aunque no lo quieras creer... las mujeres aquí son abundantes y... relativamente sanas. Y no es el único lugar en donde las consiguen, es uno de los lugares...-"_

Parecía que iba a desmayarse otra vez. Lena le levantó la cabeza empujando con la hoja de su cuchillo desde el mentón.

 _"-No es hora de dormir todavía. ¿Quiénes más están en esto en la Commonwealth?-"_

 _"-No lo sé, hay varios campamentos dónde las esconden. Niños también, se paga mucho por cada niño... Hay varias bandas de saqueadores...-"_

 _"-Nombres. Lugares.-"_

 _"-No lo sé... no hacemos tantas preguntas... Gabriel en Libertalia... Sé que el grupo de Demo trabaja las ruinas de Boston... Walter y Bear tienen la zona cercana al Lago Walden...-"_

Lena no lo dejó terminar.

 _"-¿Walter y quién?-"_

 _"-Bear... son una banda de poca monta, más que nada juntan niños. Llevan un par de meses sin aparecer... Dios... necesito un estimulante.-"_

 _"-Dime más, ¿Cómo es? ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? Todo lo que sepas de él o no me voy a contener.-"_

 _"-¿Bear? No lo sé... Debe pasar los treinta años, más cerca de los cuarenta. Según dice es del norte, un asentamiento del norte... No suelo preguntar pero ese tipo... no calla. Siempre contando historias estúpidas, era guardia o soldado o algo así. Lleva varios años con su banda de ahora... Dios, que mierda más quieres, necesito algo para mi mano.-"_

 _"-Quizás esto ayude.-"_

La mujer le tajeó la garganta sin que le temblase el pulso. Un movimiento rápido. La cara de sorpresa del artillero no se borró incluso cuando terminó de desangrarse.

El frío le subía por su mano, sentía los dedos congelados.

Nick había pasado la estación y ya estaban tras las murallas de Sanctuary, habían sido varias horas a paso apurado. Era media noche cuando atravesaron la puerta. Las habían salvado. No había podido conseguir demasiada información de ellas y se notaba que seguían impresionadas. Mama Murphy fue quién dio las órdenes para que las acomodaran y las dejasen descansar.

Preston llevaba horas en el puesto de vigía esperando a que Lena apareciese, se suponía que no tenía que tardar mucho más que Nick y el detective ya llevaba media noche en el asentamiento. Valentine se unió al Coronel, sabía que Garvey estaba a punto de salir a buscarla el mismo.

 _"-No es tan lejos Coronel. Pero sería mejor esperar a que amanezca.-"_

 _"-Dijiste que el plan era crear una distracción, sacar a las mujeres, huir. Lena tendría que haberte alcanzado por el camino. O debería estar acá. Algo pasó.-"_

 _"-Bien, voy a acompañarte entonces.-"_

 _"-Tu ayuda es bienvenida, Valentine.-"_

 _"-¿A pesar de que perdí a tu General?-"_

 _"-Estoy seguro de que no te dio muchas opciones ¿O me equivoco?-"_

No terminaban de hablar cuando la vieron aparecer detrás de la colina. Lena caminaba con alguna dificultad, llevaba su rifle en la mano. Pudieron notar que estaba herida a pesar de la oscuridad.

Grace salió apresurada de la clínica en cuanto vio que las puertas se abrían.

 _"-General... ¿Se encuentra bien?-"_

 _"-Nada que un par de puntos y unos estimulantes no solucionen, Grace.-"_

 _"-Sí, ahora mismo mejor. Esa pierna... No parece estar en buena forma.-"_

El disparo. Todavía tenía una bala en el muslo. Definitivamente no estaba bien, apenas podía sentir. Trató de discutir pero la recluta ya la llevaba en dirección a la nueva clínica. La chica no perdía el tiempo.

Grace no había dejado un solo raspón sin tratar y le había prohibido terminantemente dejar la cama. Nick había pasado temprano, las seis mujeres estaban bien, una de ellas estaba embarazada y había pedido quedarse en Sanctuary, a lo que nadie se negó. Cuatro tenían familia cerca, eran todas de la zona. Nick pensaba escoltar a dos hasta Diamond City. Preston había ordenado que dos reclutas lo acompañaran y Lena le había pedido que por favor no le contara a Piper lo que había sucedido, pero no estaba segura de si el hombre sintético iba a poder contra la reportera.

Bear. El nombre era el mismo. La historia parecía similar. Y sus asquerosos gustos no parecían haber cambiado. Eran demasiadas casualidades.

Había dormido algunas horas cuando Mama Murphy entró en la sala, sentándose en la silla cerca de su cama.

 _"-Lena.-"_

 _"-Estoy bien, Mama-"_

 _"-Hay algunos caminos que no siempre tienen retorno. Un día el hielo en las manos va a subir demasiado y nada va a volver a derretirte. Ni siquiera ella.-"_

La General sintió un escalofrio en su espalda. Entendía suficiente.

 _"-A veces tengo que hacer cosas, cosas que no quiero hacer. Pero no tengo opción.-"_

Mama Murphy solo le sonrió. Se quedó toda la mañana haciéndole compañía.

Sturges la visitó por la tarde. Parecía preocupado.

 _"-Lena... Creo que no puedo terminar de construirlo. Hay cosas... que no logro comprender.-"_

 _"-Si necesitas más tiempo...-"_

 _"-No... No es tiempo. No logro entender algunas fórmulas.-"_

La mujer apoyó la cabeza sobre la pila de almohadas que le permitían estar algo erguida. Tardó un momento en volver a hablar.

 _"-Puede que tenga una solución... No quiero involucrar al Ferrocarril en esto... No hasta que sea totalmente necesario, no confío plenamente en esa gente. Pero el científico... Virgil. Si pudiéramos asegurarle protección, quizás aceptaría ayudarnos. Podríamos traerlo. Es un viaje largo pero ya lo hice una vez, y volví, casi en una pieza.-"_

Grace estaba atendiendo a otro paciente y no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación.

 _"-De ninguna forma, General. Esa pierna no está bien. Si la mueve ahora va a empeorar. Va a quedarle peor de lo que ya la tenía.-"_

 _"-Grace... eso lo dudo. No voy a enviar a nadie más a ese infierno. Sturges. Pon a punto la servoarmadura. Has el conteo de núcleos de fusión, dime cuantas horas de energía tenemos para esa cosa.-"_

 _"-Está bien Lena... pero si Grace dice que no puedes hacer un viaje así...-"_

 _"-Hazlo. Yo me ocupo de lo demás.-"_

Odiaba la servoarmadura. La odiaba. Trataba de evitarla a toda costa, pero esta vez era necesario. La radiación casi la había matado incluso abusando de medicamentos y enfundada en un traje hazmat. Tenía que llevarla. Después tenía que convencer a Virgil de volver con ella... y caminar por medio yermo con un supermutante al lado.

Preston y Grace hablaban en la casa de mando de Sanctuary. Teniendo a Ronnie en el Castillo el Coronel no estaba apurado por volver, además, con Radio Libertad, ahora todo era diferente.

 _"-Grace, ¿Estás segura?-"_

 _"-Completamente. Tiene comprometida la pierna. El tejido muscular no se regeneró de buena forma desde su última herida y creo que puede haber algún tipo de daño en el nervio. Podría perder mucha movilidad en su pierna si no descansa. La medicación necesita tiempo y hay que tenerla en observación. Es una locura que camine ahora.-"_

Preston se agarraba el mentón con su mano.

 _"-Sédala. Sin que se dé cuenta, Grace.-"_

 _"-Yo... yo no puedo hacer algo así, Coronel. Es... La General.-"_

 _"-Escúchame. Esa mujer no va a dejarse convencer. Eres su médica, lo viste con tus propios ojos. En un año ha ido dejando pedazos de su cuerpo alrededor de todo el yermo y nada la detiene. Ahora mismo está en una de sus maratones, la conocemos. No va a parar por las buenas. Puede que no me lo perdone, pero algo es seguro, si muere ahí fuera y yo podía evitarlo... No. No voy a dejar que se juegue la vida otra vez.-"_

Grace agachó la cabeza y Garvey se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había dicho.

 _"-Grace... aquella vez fue necesario. Carl y tú están vivos. Pero esta vez no lo es. Sédala, son solo unos días. Hay una forma de convencerla, voy a ponerme en eso ahora mismo.-"_

 _"-Está bien, Coronel. Solo espero que no estemos equivocándonos.-"_

Preston y Grace salieron del lugar. El Coronel no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se matase en el medio de la nada. Sabía que Lena había vuelto de Zimonja en un ánimo extraño y tenía que hacer algo para contenerla. Terminó de escribir el mensaje y lo selló. Llamó a uno de sus hombres.

 _"-Tienes que entregar esta carta en mano a Piper Wright, en Diamond City. Cuanto antes. Lleva a dos hombres contigo. Escóltala de vuelta a Sanctuary. Es urgente, traten de viajar sin retrasos, pero seguros.-"_

El miliciano partió apurado. Preston lo vio alejarse. Ahora solo quedaba esperar y rezar para que Lena no le pateara el trasero en cuanto despertara.


	48. Sueños, apuros y nombres

Mía parecía empezar a soltarse un poco más. Hoy había pasado casi dos horas completas en la escuela y ahora estaba con Piper en la oficina de Nick, la reportera intentaba sacarle al detective los pormenores de su viaje mientras Ellie entretenía a la niña.

 _"-Vamos, Nicky, no seas así.-"_

 _"-Piper ya te dije que ella misma va a darte los detalles. Todo salió bien, pero sabes que no me gusta hablar por los demás.-"_

 _"-Tantos secretos... Voy a terminar pensando que la prefieres a ella y no a mí.-"_

 _"-Sabes de sobra que no es así... ahora déjame trabajar de una santa vez ¿Quieres?-"_

La periodista puso mala cara pero en su foro interno sabía que era imposible enojarse con él. Lo quería demasiado.

En la puerta de Publick Occurrences se encontró con el miliciano que Preston había enviado. Generalmente, no eran buenas noticias. Empezó a sentir el nudo en el estómago, habitual en esas circunstancias.

 _"-Señorita Wright, traigo un mensaje del Coronel. Tengo órdenes de esperar su respuesta.-"_

Piper abrió la puerta a la vez que tomaba el papel de entre los dedos del muchacho y pidiéndole un momento, entró con Mía al salón.

 _Sanctuary, 12 de Septiembre de 2288._

 _Correspondencia del Coronel._

 _Piper._

 _Lena está bien, pero volvió herida de Zimonja. Sturges tiene problemas con el proyecto y la General piensa que Virgil podría ayudarnos. Planea viajar al mar resplandeciente a pesar de que la doctora Grace le ha prohibido moverse, el estado de su pierna es crítico. Podría perder la movilidad y estaría poniendo en riesgo su vida de manera innecesaria._

 _He tenido que tomar esta decisión con la que no me siento cómodo, pero no creo que tenga alternativas. Sé que no va a caerle en gracia a la General el hecho de que envíe este mensaje pero la conozco suficiente para saber que en este momento no es ella misma. No se los pormenores del incidente del norte, pero sé que no voy a poder contenerla por mucho tiempo aquí. La doctora la ha sedado bajo mis órdenes pero no podemos extender esa medicación por demasiados días._

 _Mis hombres están a tu disposición para escoltarte hasta aquí si lo consideras prudente._

 _Lamento las noticias._

 _Coronel Preston Garvey._

Piper cerró los ojos. Para que Preston actuara por detrás de Lena tenía que ser malo. No había notado nada tan grave en los silencios de Nick. ¿El mar resplandeciente? ¿Herida? Creía que Lena estaba mejor, que estaba superando su manía de lanzarse así al peligro. Algo en todo esto no le cerraba. Tenía que viajar.

 _"-Mía... ven un segundo, siéntate conmigo cariño.-"_

Las dos se sentaron sobre el sofá.

 _"-Tengo que ir a buscar a Lena, Mía, está lastimada otra vez y necesita mi ayuda.-"_

 _"-¿Y cuánto tiempo te vas a ir?-"_

 _"-Solo unos días, pero vas a estar con Nat y con Albóndiga. Y Ellie va a cuidar bien de ustedes.-"_

Iba a perderse el cumpleaños de Nat, seguramente su hermana no iba a tomárselo bien. Ellie podía quedarse con las niñas en su casa, al menos conocía bien el problema de Mía e iba a estar pendiente.

A pesar de que Piper no veía otra forma, esta vez le costó un mundo salir a la carretera, pero tenía que frenarla. La última vez Azul casi había muerto en aquel lugar y se habían salvado por muy poco.

Lena solo recordaba leer en los labios de Grace una disculpa antes de quedarse dormida. Le costó reaccionar. La Doctora estaba sentada en la silla cerca de su cama.

 _"-¿Qué hora es, Grace?-"_

El dolor en la pierna seguía ahí.

 _"-Es casi medianoche.-"_

 _"-Me sedaste. Sin mi consentimiento.-"_

 _"-Órdenes del Coronel.-"_

 _"Soy tu General. Creo que tienes los rangos confundidos.-"_

Lena pudo ver las lágrimas en la cara de la chica. Respiró hondo.

 _"-Tráeme a Preston. Ahora.-"_

El Coronel entró con su clásico sombrero entre sus manos. Se quedó al pie de la cama de la General.

 _"-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?-"_

 _"-Cuatro días. Casi.-"_

Lena miró su pipboy sobre la mesa de noche. Media noche pasada, ya era dieciséis de septiembre, se había perdido el cumpleaños de Nat.

 _"-Preston, con que autoridad diste la orden de dormirme.-"_

 _"-Con ninguna, señora. Tampoco le di opción a Grace.-"_

 _"-Siempre hay opciones. Dios. Ya vamos a hablar de esto cuando vuelva. Estarán contentos, ya tuve mis cuatro días de reposo. Involuntario. Pero reposo al fin. En cuanto amanezca quiero la servoarmadura lista para partir, y no quiero a nadie más aquí por esta noche. Puedes retirarte.-"_

El Coronel agachó la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

 _"-Preston. Nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacerme algo así.-"_

 _"-Sí, señora.-"_

Parecía que la gente tenía una manía con eso de dormirla sin su consentimiento. Al menos esta vez habían sido solo un par de días y no dos siglos. Lena se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. Tenía su mano debajo de las mantas, no paraba de temblarle. Había torturado a un hombre y lo había degollado. Otra vez. Bear. Sintió el frío en sus dedos. Se arrancó la medicación, no iba a dejar que la durmiesen dos veces. Se había tenido que contener para no decir nada de lo que pudiese arrepentirse. Era mejor intentar descansar, algo. El viaje por delante iba a ser difícil.

Piper había viajado casi sin descanso pero no había sido un viaje tranquilo. La lluvia ácida los había frenado durante muchas horas. Era entrada la madrugada cuando atravesó las puertas de Sanctuary, agotada. Lo primero que vio fue a Preston, sentado haciendo guardia en una de las primeras casas.

 _"-Piper... Se despertó a medianoche. No de buen humor. Creo que duerme ahora, le prohibió a todos la entrada. No se lo tomó bien.-"_

Podía verse la angustia en la cara del Coronel, lo que había hecho se sentía como una traición, pero no había encontrado otra manera.

 _"-Preston. Hiciste bien en llamarme. Lena... cuando está así, no es bueno dejarla sola.-"_

La General había ordenado que nadie entrase en la sala pero eso no aplicaba a Piper Wright, primero porque ella no pertenecía a la milicia, y lo que ordenara Lena le pasaba por un costado, y segundo porque compartía su cama con ella. No necesitaba más.

La mujer estaba profundamente dormida, era probable que aún estuviera bajo los efectos residuales de la medicación. Piper se acercó. Estaba tan agotada, el viaje no había sido uno de los buenos, y la preocupación constante de no llegar a tiempo... necesitaba dormir. Se recostó a su lado, solo llegó a quitarse las botas. La abrazó, sintiendo su respiración pesada. No tardó demasiado en dormirse.

El inmenso charco rojo sobre el piso claro resaltaba ocupando toda su visión. Podía ver su aliento cuando respiraba. Ya no llevaba sus guantes puestos, la sangre los hacía demasiado resbaladizos y no podía mantener el cuchillo con firmeza. Hundía el filo en la carne. Si tan solo no la mirasen. El sonido del gorgoteo se le clavaba en el cerebro. Marco la vigilaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre ella... El cuchillo cayó al suelo. El hombre se adelantó y lo levantó, le tomó con fuerza la mano y la obligó a sostenerlo. Lena le gritaba.

 _"-¡Azul!-"_

La mujer se retorcía en la cama con desesperación.

 _"-Soy yo. Dios. Mírame.-"_

Piper podía sentir sus latidos desbocados. Trató de sostenerle las manos para que no se hiciese daño. Lena la agarró con fuerza, demasiada fuerza, la chica no podía soltarse.

 _"-¡Lena!-"_

La mujer reaccionó. Tenía a Piper sujeta de ambos brazos. La soltó, asustada. Sus manos temblaban. No entendía bien donde estaba.

 _"-Azul... soy yo. Soy Piper. Mírame.-"_

Lena tragó saliva. Se giró, poniéndose de frente a la chica.

 _"-¿Piper?-"_

 _"-Sí. Soy yo...-"_

Metió su cabeza en el pecho de la chica. La reportera pudo sentir como rompía en llanto. Nunca la había visto así. La abrazó con fuerzas, no sabía que había pasado pero no podía ser bueno.

 _"-Habla conmigo... ¿Qué está pasando?-"_

 _"-Lo maté. Los maté a todos.-"_

 _"-Mi amor... ¿A quién?-"_

 _"-A todos.-"_

La última frase fue tan fría que Piper solo pudo quedarse en silencio.

La luz ya podía distinguirse detrás de las cortinas de la ventana. La chica de la gabardina roja seguía sosteniendo a Lena contra su pecho. Ya no lloraba y sus manos habían dejado de temblar.

 _"-¿Qué paso en el norte?-"_

El tono de Piper era suave pero preocupado.

 _"-Las rescatamos... a todas. Yo... no quedó nadie vivo en el campamento.-"_

 _"-¿A eso te referías ayer? ¿A que los mataste a todos?-"_

Azul recordó el sueño. No. No se refería a eso.

 _"-Sí...-"_

 _"-Me estás mintiendo. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ocultarme cosas? ¿Quién es Marco?-"_

 _"-No quiero hablar de eso.-"_

 _"-Está bien. Podemos hablar de cómo no vas a ir al mar resplandeciente entonces.-"_

 _"-Fue Preston el que te avisó ¿Verdad? Y dio la orden de sedarme. Ahora voy a tener que tomar una decisión sobre él. Y sobre Grace.-"_

Piper suspiró. Sentía que Lena no era del todo ella misma.

 _"-No es mi lugar decirte que hacer. Pero ese hombre te adora, daría su vida por ti sin dudarlo. Se ve a la legua lo mucho que le pesa la decisión que tomó, no le dejaste muchas alternativas. Y la chica... Azul... Creo que eres bastante mejor que eso.-"_

 _"-Me drogaron para retenerme contra mi voluntad, Piper.-"_

 _"-Tienes una herida en la pierna que necesita reposo si no quieres perder la movilidad. Perdiste un ojo la última vez en el mar resplandeciente y casi mueres allí. Y simplemente querías volver, herida, sola. Hicieron bien en retenerte. Pensé que habíamos superado eso.-"_

Lena se acomodó en la cama, la pierna le molestaba.

 _"Necesito que Sturges pueda construir eso. Y necesito atender otros asuntos también, no puedo estar tirada en aquí.-"_

Piper realmente intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no perder la paciencia. No entendía bien que pasaba, en menos de una semana la actitud de Lena había cambiado por completo.

 _"-¿Qué pasó en Zimonja, Azul?-"_

 _"-Nada, saqué algo de información, en cuanto pueda voy a seguir la pista.-"_

 _"-Te recuerdo que llevo meses tratando de conseguir esa historia. ¿Serías tan amable de compartir?-"_

El olfato de la reportera estaba entrenado, algo olía mal.

 _"-No. No tengo nada que compartir Piper. No hagas más preguntas sobre ese tema. -"_

La chica la miro con seriedad, separándose un poco de ella. Definitivamente iba a hacer un montón de preguntas y Lena iba a tener que responderlas.

 _"-Si no quieres que esto se convierta en un problema real, mejor que empieces a hablar. Rescataron a seis mujeres de aquel lugar. Alguien está traficando con personas en la Commonwealth. ¿Por qué no me dirías que es lo que pasa? ¿Cuánto llevo detrás de esto?-"_

 _"-Tengo algunos nombres, nada más. No me preguntes más, por favor. Piper. Mírame. Por una vez, no más preguntas.-"_

Lena estaba demasiado débil para jugar ese juego. No podía con la presión. Si hubiese estado entera, no le habría costado ocultarlo... pero no era ella misma.

 _"-¿Azul? Me estás asustando... ¿Por qué no quieres contarme?-"_

 _"-Uno de los nombres que conseguí... es Bear.-"_


	49. Cada vez que te pierdas

Piper estaba sentada contra el muro, al final del asentamiento. Necesitaba estar sola. Lena había torturado a un hombre y lo había asesinado a sangre fría. Una parte de ella podía entenderlo, recordaba el día en que rescató a Mía. La impotencia. Cuando mató a aquel hombre no lo hizo por estar en peligro, lo hizo porque decidió que no merecía vivir. Una decisión peligrosa, pero no se arrepentía. ¿Pero torturarlo? No. No hubiese podido. Y aún así si Lena no lo hubiese hecho probablemente no tendrían toda la información que ahora tenían. Piper creía con firmeza en la verdad, por más dolorosa que fuese, pero esta vez le costaba mantenerse convencida.

Cuando Lena le contó los detalles de lo que había sucedido en Zimonja, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no espantarse delante de ella. Por un momento agradeció no haber estado allí para verlo aunque no tardó demasiado en entender que si ella hubiera estado a su lado, no le hubiese permitido algo así. No habría pasado. Le daba miedo pensar en lo que aquella mujer era capaz y cada vez se sentía menos cómoda con la idea de ser la única persona que podía frenarla.

Notaba que Lena no estaba bien y sabía que siempre se ponía así antes de perderse. Generalmente le sucedía en combate y no duraba más de unas horas para después caer en uno de sus episodios. Esta vez era diferente. Lo notaba más salvaje, veía que Azul no terminaba de regresar. A pesar de la crisis que había tenido la noche en que Piper llegó, había vuelto a encerrarse y se le estaba haciendo muy difícil mantenerla tranquila, aunque por el momento, por suerte, lo estaba logrando.

Lena se vistió con su camisa por encima de su camiseta sin mangas. Se puso las botas con dificultad y salió de la clínica. La muchacha que hacía guardia en la puerta la saludo sin acotar más. Llevaba casi una semana en esa cama y estaba por volverse loca, apenas la dejaban caminar unos pasos por día.

Ya era entrada la noche, cuando se acercaba hacia su viejo hogar por detrás de las casas, esquivando la calle principal. Arrimando una de las mesas del jardín se trepó al techo con esfuerzo y se tiró de espaldas sobre él, con la mirada en el firmamento. Probablemente estaba perdiéndose otra vez. Era seguro. Iba a brotarse en el medio del apocalipsis y no podía evitarlo. Ya no sabía cómo procesar todo lo que pasaba. Quería hacer. Quería ponerse en movimiento. Tenía miedo de no tener tiempo, de que la cabeza se le fuera, de no ser ella misma en cualquier momento. Quería hacer todo lo que pudiese hacer antes de que eso pasara.

Empezaba a costarle separar los ruidos. Todos se mezclaban y la mitad de las veces las palabras no tenían sentido. Trató de concentrarse en las estrellas, contarlas. Generalmente concentrarse en esas cosas le daba aire. Como leer, leer hasta que las frases empezaban a tener un significado nuevamente, pero no tenía nada cerca.

No escuchó la voz de Piper llamándola hasta que la vio asomándose por una de las esquinas del techo. La chica trepó con agilidad y se acercó, tumbándose a su lado.

 _"-Azul. Llevo una hora buscándote. Estaba a punto de despertar a Preston.-"_

Lena no le respondió, solo la miraba.

 _"-¿Estás bien? No deberías estar fuera de la cama.-"_

La mirada de la mujer le parecía perdida, como si la atravesara.

 _"-Lena...-"_

Piper reconocía sus momentos cada vez con mayor facilidad. Recordó los viejos libros de Azul, los que guardaba al fondo del cajón del escritorio y leía a escondidas cuando pensaba que nadie se daba cuenta. Trató de hacer memoria.

 _"-Dime cinco cosas que puedes ver desde aquí.-"_

Notó un gesto fugaz de curiosidad en el rostro de la mujer, eso era bueno, estaba ahí.

 _"-Vamos. Cinco. Cinco cosas que puedes ver desde este techo, las que tú quieras.-"_

Lena frunció el seño, no tenía mucha idea de lo que pasaba. Podía sentir que estaba acelerada, sus latidos iban desbocados y el pánico intenso no le soltaba las entrañas. Estaba paralizada de miedo y no tenía idea desde cuando.

 _"-Mírame, Azul. Cinco cosas que puedes ver.-"_

Separó los labios con esfuerzo.

 _"-Tú.-"_

 _"-Bueno... esa es una "cosa." Te faltan cuatro.-"_

Lena quiso sonreír pero no pudo.

 _"- El árbol... El muro.-"_

 _"-Dos más.-"_

 _"-Los cables, el puesto de vigilancia.-"_

Sus hombros se aflojaban.

 _"-Ahora cuatro cosas que puedes escuchar-"_

 _"-...tu voz. Mi voz... El viento... el río.-"_

Piper empezó a notar que Azul volvía de a poco.

 _"-Tres que puedas oler.-"_

 _"-Gumdrops. Lluvia, seguramente no tarde en llover... Alguien asó carne no hace mucho.-"_

Lena había cerrado su ojo buscando esos olores.

 _"-Dos que puedas tocar.-"_

Sus manos se deslizaron por el metal.

 _"-El techo, está frío.-"_

Miró a la chica. Estiró su mano apoyándola sobre la mejilla de Piper en una caricia.

 _"-Solo te falta algo que puedas saborear.-"_

Piper se acercó y la besó con delicadeza, casi como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Azul encontró en su boca el sabor de un cigarrillo, disimulado tras el dulzor que había dejado el caramelo. La chica la abrazó. Las dos mujeres se quedaron allí, entrelazadas, mientras la agitación de Lena desaparecía de a poco.

 _"-¿Estás conmigo, Azul?-"_

 _"-Sí.-"_

Piper la tomó de la mano.

 _"-Vamos a la cama, durmamos unas horas.-"_

Lena ya tenía permiso de caminar libremente por el asentamiento aunque sin demasiados esfuerzos. Piper la veía mejorar cada día, a pesar de que no dormía bien y todas las noches se despertaba en medio de pesadillas, pero al menos no seguía perdida. Sí notaba la falta de sueño en su mirada, pero creía que tenían que ir paso a paso, que era cuestión de tiempo que Azul termine de normalizarse.

Llevaba ya más de una semana en el asentamiento. Le había costado un mundo convencer a Lena de que dejase que sus hombres se encargaran de traer a Virgil. El Coronel mismo se había puesto al mando de la reducida patrulla encargada de la misión y habían salido hacía días, no podían tardar mucho más tiempo en volver. Por lo demás, todo estaba tranquilo. Azul había enviado ayuda a algunos asentamientos respondiendo a los mensajes de Radio Libertad, pero Piper no le había dejado ni pensar en ir ella misma.

El día estaba algo nublado y Lena estaba haciendo algunos arreglos en la clínica. Grace le sonreía, después de lo mal que se había sentido al seguir las órdenes de Preston, ver que la General la había perdonado e incluso estaba pasando tiempo con ella le había quitado toda la angustia de encima. Azul terminaba de ajustar el armario empotrado que había montado para que la joven doctora pudiese tener cierta medicación bajo llave. Mantenerse ocupada en ese tipo de cosas eran su salvación, realmente lo disfrutaba.

 _"-¿Así que tu padre era doctor, Grace?-"_

Trataba de ajustar un tornillo rebelde mientras le hablaba. La chica sostenía un par de herramientas detrás de ella, esperando que se las pidiese.

 _"-Sí. Murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Eramos de Brockton, muy al sur de aquí. Mi hermano y yo decidimos viajar cuando lo perdimos. Terminamos en la Commonwealth no demasiado tiempo después..."_

Lena dejó un momento lo que hacía y se giró para ver a la chica.

 _"-Siento lo de tu padre... ¿Tu hermano?-"_

 _"-Está bien, está de patrulla. Es de los nuestros también. Buen soldado.-"_

La mujer le sonrió y apoyó su mano en la cara de Grace con una caricia casi maternal.

 _"-Me alegro mucho de saber eso ¿Cuál es su nombre?-"_

 _"-Liam.-"_

La doctora se había quedado estática en el momento en que aquella mujer la había acariciado. No supo por qué pero no pudo evitar subir su mano y apoyarla sobre la de Lena.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, ese fue el momento en el que Piper entró a la habitación.

 _"-Preston está de vuelta.-"_

Fue todo lo que la chica de la gabardina roja dijo antes de girarse y salir por la puerta.

 _"-Grace... voy a terminar esto después, ahora tengo que hablar con el Coronel.-"_

Lena salió apurada. Evidentemente había sido un momento algo incómodo, la reportera parecía que tenía razón, para variar. Quizás Grace estaba... confundida con ella. ¿Piper habría leído mal la situación?

Cuando salió hacia la calle principal no pudo localizar a la chica de gorra por ningún lado, en cambio, el Coronel caminaba hacia ella con un supermutante detrás.

 _"-Tuvimos que viajar de noche la mayor parte del camino, pero al fin, llegamos.-"_

Lena le sonrió. Sabía que Preston seguía sintiéndose en falta por haberla acusado con Piper, y no iba a perdonarlo todavía... aunque lo entendía. Solo iba a dejar que sufriese un poco más, después de todo, tenía que poder confiar en su segundo al mando.

 _"-Bien hecho, Garvey. Tráeme a Sturges. Tú y tus hombres pueden tomarse el resto del día, seguramente fue agotador.-"_

Después de las primeras reacciones, que por suerte no pasaron a mayores, la gente en el asentamiento terminó aceptando la presencia del extraño supermutante amistoso. Sturges y Virgil no tardaron en congeniar y en menos de unas horas, los dos estaban enfrascados en la tarea que tenían por delante. Un problema menos.

Piper se había escondido en el vivero de Mama Murphy. No tenía ganas de encontrarse a Lena. Lo que acababa de ver no le había caído bien y aunque sabía que probablemente estaba malinterpretando todo, como le solía pasar cuando no podía ser objetiva, le molestaba igual.

Otra vez en su cabeza no podía entender por qué alguien como Lena quería quedarse con ella y solo con ella, seguía esperando el día en que Azul desapareciera, la dejara, así de rápido como había aparecido. A pesar de lo complicada que podía ser esa mujer, era magnética y estaba claro que causaba ese efecto en casi todos los que la conocían. Su capacidad de sobrevivir a casi cualquier cosa, su inteligencia fuera de lo normal, siempre encontrando la forma de que todo funcionase. Su atractivo, que a nadie dejaba indiferente. La gente terminaba dependiendo de ella y admirándola, a pesar de sus flaquezas que por cierto, casi nadie las conocía. Solo ella, en profundidad. Quizás era eso, Azul estaba con ella porque la necesitaba como distracción.

 _"-Deja de dar vueltas ahí dentro, Piper.-"_

La voz de la anciana era dulce. La chica se giró con vergüenza.

 _"-Lena te adora. Y tú eres la razón por la cual siempre vuelve cuando está a punto de perderse.-"_

 _"-Mama... No sé si puedo ser solo eso.-"_

 _"-No lo eres. Lena te elegiría por sobre cualquier cosa. Y algún día lo va a hacer, si no pierdes la fe en ella.-"_

La vieja mujer la miró sin dejar de sonreír.

 _"-No la dejes sola, aunque lo intente. No la dejes alejarse demasiado... que se congele otra vez… -"_

Mama Murphy se dejó caer con cuidado sobre su vieja silla y cerró sus ojos, ya no iba a abrirlos más.

 _"-¿Mama?-"_

Piper se acercó a la anciana.

 _"-¿Mama Murphy?-"_

La chica la agarró suavemente del brazo. La mujer no respondía.

 _"-No...-"_

Lena escuchó los gritos de Piper desde la entrada del asentamiento. Vio a varias personas pasar deprisa en dirección al vivero. No le importó su pierna, corrió hacia allí con todas sus fuerzas.

 _"-¡¿Piper?!-"_

Entró con violencia, el corazón en la garganta. Había sentido la angustia en el grito de la chica. Grace estaba de rodillas frente a Mama Murphy, se tapaba la boca con una mano y no podía contener las lágrimas. Piper estaba girada hacia una pared, sus hombros se movían de la misma forma que lo hacían cuando lloraba. Le costó un momento entender la situación, todos estaban en silencio.

 _"-¿Mama Murphy?-"_

Piper se dio vuelta, su mirada lo decía todo.

 _"-¿Grace?-"_

La chica negaba con la cabeza.

Mama Murphy ya no estaba a pesar de que seguía sonriendo desde su silla como si solo estuviese descansando. Lena vio a Preston quebrarse en un rincón. El ruido en su cabeza se hizo peor. Salió del lugar sin decir una palabra. Piper no tardó en seguirla.

La vio entrar en su vieja casa. Por un momento pensó en dejarla sola pero las palabras de la anciana se le repitieron en su cabeza doliéndoles en el pecho. Se apuró a entrar.

 _"-¿Azul?-"_

La casa estaba casi a oscuras. Piper no se animaba a dar un paso. Sintió ruidos al fondo del pasillo. Su casa. Miró alrededor, todo parecía estar de alguna manera ordenado, a pesar de que ningún mueble estaba en buen estado. Caminó hacia el pasillo, despacio. La primera puerta daba a un baño que solo conservaba un espejo casi destruido y algunas cajas vacías apiladas. Al fondo, dos puertas más. La de la izquierda estaba totalmente sellada. Pudo notar movimientos en la habitación de la derecha. Se acercó.

Lena estaba apoyada contra una pared, las manos en su espalda. Tenía su ojo cerrado con fuerza. Parecía que hablaba hacia dentro.

 _"-Azul...-"_

Piper se acercó aún más, hasta quedar enfrentada a ella. Tomó su cara con sus dos manos, obligándola a mirarla. Lena era bastante más alta que ella y tenía que inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba para encontrarla. Su fuerte eran las palabras, siempre lo habían sido, era su manera de enfrentarse al mundo, a la vida, a todo, pero no podía encontrar siquiera una para ese momento. Se levantó un poco en puntas de pie y la besó. Sintiendo lo suave que era su boca, nunca se terminaba de acostumbrar. Fue dejando que sus manos se enredaran tras su cuello, fue cayendo sobre ella y sintiendo como Azul se despertaba en sus labios, como la tomaba de la cintura, atrayéndola. Como bajaba con su cuerpo para llegar. Como el sabor salado de ese beso se le colaba por todo el cuerpo y la llenaba de dolor a la vez que no quería terminar. Lena se separó solo un poco pero sus cabezas seguían tocándose, Piper la miraba sin saber que decir o hacer.

 _"-Estoy bien. Voy a estar bien.-"_

Mientras lo decía no dejaba de llorar. La chica le limpiaba las lágrimas con su mano.

 _"-Estoy bien.-"_

Quería curarla a besos, quería abrazarla hasta que todo pasara.

 _"-Yo no voy a dejarte, Azul.-"_

La mujer la apretó con fuerza, hundiéndose en su cuello.

 _"-Estoy aquí, Lena. Vamos a estar bien.-"_


	50. Medio tiempo en familia

Habían dejado Sanctuary unos días después de los funerales de Mama Murphy. Todo el asentamiento lo había sentido profundamente, la despedida había sido dolorosa.

Sabiendo que al menos por dos o tres semanas Virgil y Sturges no iban a poder terminar el proyecto, Lena había decidido que volviesen a Diamond City, quizás empezar a trabajar en la nueva casa, ahora no podía enfrentarse a la muerte de la anciana y quedarse allí se le hacía demasiado difícil.

Piper llevaba unos días prestando especial atención a su compañera. Trataba de leer en sus gestos, en su tono, en las pocas palabras que soltaba, el estado en el que se encontraba. A esta altura, ya casi a un año de conocerla, meses de compartir caminos, techo y cama, entender sus momentos comenzaba a ser más fácil. Sabía por ejemplo que a Lena le costaba mantener la mirada por demasiado tiempo sobre los demás, y que ahora abusaba de su cicatriz con descaro, para que fuesen ellos quienes tuviesen que bajar la vista primero. Sabía que no le gustaba demasiado el contacto físico aunque lo toleraba cuando venía de alguien que necesitaba demostrarle cariño. Y que con Piper, lo disfrutaba. La chica podía acercarse a ella sin tener miedo de incomodarla, jamás hubiese pasado algo así. Incluso a veces, cuando se perdía, tocarla era una forma de traerla otra vez a su lado. Sabía que hablaba para sus adentros cuando el ruido dentro de ella empezaba a ser ensordecedor. Más de una vez la había sentido contar por lo bajo, o leer una y otra vez un mismo párrafo, moviendo sus labios con cuidado alrededor de cada palabra. Y las pesadillas... de eso también estaba aprendiendo, muy a su pesar.

Iba unos pasos detrás, meditando sobre todo aquello hasta que algo delante le hizo volver su atención al presente, la espalda debajo de la camisa blanca de la mujer que tenía delante acaba de tensarse. Lena levantó su mano e hizo una señal rápida hacia el costado del camino, Piper la entendió. Las dos se escondieron entre los árboles al costado de la carretera. Las señales eran claras; cuatro, delante, saqueadores. Piper, quieta. Cúbreme.

La vio dejar su costal y el abrigo que cargaba en su mano sobre el suelo, con cuidado. Llevaba las mangas de su camisa dobladas hasta sus codos. La reportera no entendía como en ese momento, en que estaban en peligro, su cabeza podía perderse en la tela ajustada que marcaba los brazos de Azul. En la fuerza de esa mujer, que podía leer sin dificultad por la manera en que su espalda se marcaba cuando estaba en tensión. Sacudió su cabeza para salirse de aquellas imágenes mentales que eran totalmente inadecuadas para el momento.

Lena apuntaba, Piper tenía su pistola preparada. Sabía que Azul se sentía más segura cuando la tenía a su izquierda, su flanco débil. Los saqueadores eran siempre fáciles de distinguir. No solo por la indumentaria que elegían, la suciedad exagerada o la actitud amenazante con que siempre se conducían, los efectos de las drogas eran demasiado visibles. El psico los volvía extremadamente violentos y no había forma de perderse algo así.

El primer disparo dejó fuera de combate al que parecía ser el más amenazante de los cuatro. Ese era el momento en que siempre confirmaban que, efectivamente, si no hubiesen actuado antes que ellos, probablemente aquel grupo habría intentado matarlas. Los tres restantes no intentaban huir, apenas si intentaban cubrirse. Gritaban, desquiciados. Disparaban, buscando con la mirada enloquecida hacia los árboles. Piper devolvía el fuego tratando de dar algo de cobertura para que Lena pudiese apuntar con libertad. Un segundo saqueador caía al suelo. La chica recargó su pistola, bajando la mirada por un segundo. Levantó otra vez su diez milímetros, afirmándose sobre el árbol. Buscaba, pero no podía encontrar a la mujer de armadura de pinchos por ningún lado. Lena estaba concentrada en el tercer saqueador que avanzaba hacia ellas con un poco más de cuidado que sus dos compañeros caídos. La visión periférica de Azul era inexistente hacía donde Piper se encontraba.

La saqueadora se le apareció casi encima y Piper tuvo que esquivar la hoja del cuchillo, lográndolo con dificultad y cayendo hacia atrás. Se giró rápido intentando levantarse sin perder tiempo pero la mujer ya estaba sobre ella. Sintió el dolor en su mejilla en cuanto el puño americano de la navaja aterrizó sobre su cara. Se abalanzó contra la mujer sin pensarlo dos veces, sintiendo como los clavos de la armadura se enterraban en su antebrazo. Cayeron al suelo las dos, Piper encima, sosteniendo con su mano el brazo de la mujer que trataba de enterrar aquel cuchillo en su garganta. A pesar de tener todo su cuerpo sobre ella, la saqueadora tenía demasiada fuerza y comenzaba a ganarle centímetro a centímetro.

Piper sintió que la levantaban de la cintura, tirándola hacia atrás. Lena disparó su escopeta a quemarropa. La reportera recuperaba el aliento, sentada sobre el suelo.

 _"-¿Estás bien?-"_

La chica se levantó, tomando con su mano la profunda herida en su antebrazo. Otro agujero en su gabardina.

 _"-¿Por qué no llevas las protecciones de cuero, Piper?-"_

 _"-Estoy bien, no me dejan moverme. Son incómodas.-"_

 _"-Mmm. A ver tu brazo.-"_

Lena la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y la curó con cuidado, ajustándole una venda limpia en cuanto terminó.

 _"-Tienes que prestar más atención, llevas todo el viaje distraída.-"_

La reportera estuvo a punto de contestarle de mala manera pero algo dentro suyo la frenó, en realidad, lo que Azul estaba diciéndole era cierto. Mejor poner atención al camino.

El viaje terminó sin más problemas. Se sentía bien llegar a casa. Mía parecía estar contenta, se había prendido a la cintura de Piper con fuerza en el instante en que la había visto, bajo la mirada de indiferencia simulada de Nat. Era evidente que la pequeña Wright sentía un poco de celos pero jamás iba a admitir algo así.

 _"-Siento que no pudiésemos estar para tu cumpleaños Nat.-"_

La voz de Lena era sincera. Sacó de su costal la bolsa de comics que llevaba juntando el último tiempo.

 _"-Esto es solo momentáneo. Mañana mismo vamos a ponernos a trabajar en tu regalo de verdad.-"_

Los ojos de la niña se agrandaron. _"-¿Vamos?-"_

Los cinco salieron a dar un paseo por la tarde, Albóndiga no tardó mucho en perderse por las calles y Piper y las niñas se sentaron a tomar una nuka cola mientras Lena saldaba cuentas con Myrna y recuperaba la llave que le había dejado a la mujer para que pudiese meter todo el material de construcción.

La reportera no perdía de vista a Azul. Quizás necesitaba esto, algo de estabilidad, un par de semanas descansando, ocupando su cabeza en otras cosas. Solo esperaba que los problemas no las encontraran por una temporada.

Estaban ya de vuelta en Publick Occurrence, las dos mujeres acaban de meterse en la cama. Ambas tenían la misma sensación, como si se reencontrasen después de demasiado tiempo. Piper seguía sintiéndose en esas situaciones como si fuese la primera vez, a pesar de que ya conocía sus manos, su piel, a pesar de que ya sabía como era besarla, no podía evitar la sensación en su estómago cuando la sentía acercarse. Lena se daba cuenta, sobre todo por el color en su cara.

La abrazó, sonriendo.

 _"-Me encanta cuando te sonríes así, las arrugas que se te forman me vuelven loca.-"_

La chica acariciabaa con sus dedos el costado de su ojo sano.

 _"-¿Piper… me estás llamando vieja?-"_

 _"-¡No! Estoy haciéndote un cumplido. Me gustan, mucho. Igual que este mechón blanco que cada día se te nota más...-"_

Lena le apretó el estómago buscando sus cosquillas.

 _"-Ten un poco de respeto con tus mayores…-"_

Piper trataba de no reírse demasiado fuerte para no despertar a las niñas.

 _"-En unos años vas a aburrirte de mí... Probablemente vas a irte con una que tenga menos canas... y menos arrugas.-"_

La chica la miró sorprendida. No era usual en Lena tener ese tipo de inseguridades, ni siquiera decirlo como broma.

 _"-Azul... al lado tuyo puedo sentir prácticamente cualquier emoción, pero definitivamente aburrimiento es una que nunca va a entrar en la lista...-"_

 _"-Que harías sin tu lengua de plata, chica de las noticias...-"_

Lena la besó con ganas.

Llevaban una semana en la ciudad. Las pesadillas de Azul se habían esfumado en la tercera noche. Se le notaba al fin descansada y aunque Piper todavía podía notar la tristeza en su mirada en los momentos en que la descubría inmersa en sí misma, era innegable que estaba mejor. Llevaban toda la tarde en la nueva casa. Lena había trabajado los últimos días sin descanso, junto a Nat. La niña estaba enloquecida. Todo el suelo de concreto ahora estaba cubierto por madera y ya estaban trabajando en los tabiques y los esqueletos de las aberturas.

 _"-Primero marcas con la escuadra, noventa grados. Después vamos a cortar las juntas a cuarenta y cinco, ¿Ves? así. Y vamos a dejar las cabezas de los tornillos más abajo. El acabado también es importante.-"_

 _"-¡Pero entonces va a quedar un agujero!-"_

 _"-No. Lo vamos a cubrir con un poco de cola y aserrín. Cuando seque no lo vas a poder notar, confía en mí. Una vez que lo barnicemos va a ser totalmente invisible.-"_

Albóndiga estaba recostado en el cuadrado de sol que entraba por una de las dos aberturas que Lena se había ingeniado para instalar en el techo. Piper y Mía jugaban a algo parecido a las damas, con un viejo tablero de ajedrez y unas cuantas chapas encima que hacían las veces de fichas. Ninguna de las dos mostraba el mínimo interés por nada similar a la construcción, pero la reportera estaba bien atenta a todo lo que pasaba entre Lena y su hermana.

 _"-A ver. No es cuestión de fuerza, Nat.-"_

 _"-Eso lo dices porque tú la tienes.-"_

La mujer se reía.

 _"-No... mira, primero, la distancia de la mano, siempre. Y el serrucho tienes que ponerlo en la inclinación justa, ves, es un movimiento continuo, para que los dientes no se atasquen en la madera...-"_

Piper se acercaba a las dos carpinteras. Era imposible quererlas más de lo que las quería en ese instante.

 _"-Mía y yo vamos a ir a buscar algo para comer, ¿Preferencias?-"_

Lena le sonrió levantando la cabeza. Las dos llevaban unas gafas ridículas que la mujer había insistido en que tenían que usar y se cubrían las manos con guantes de trabajo. Piper no sabía como pero Azul incluso había conseguido un par de la talla de Nat. Ambas estaban cubiertas de polvo y suciedad hasta arriba.

 _"-¡Tallarines!-"_

 _"-Nat no puedes comer todos los días tallarines. Los comiste ayer.-"_

 _"-Y para qué preguntas entonces...-"_

Lena levantó sus gafas.

 _"-Ey. No le hables así a tu hermana, solo quiere que comas bien.-"_

 _"-Perdooon.-"_

Piper se dio vuelta sonriendo. Mejor que la niña no se diese cuenta la gracia que le causaba lo atrevida que era a veces. No podía quejarse demasiado, sabía bien de donde lo sacaba.

La chica salió hacia el mercado con Mía de la mano, Albóndiga aprovechó el momento para dar una vuelta también. Iban a ser tallarines otra vez, era débil. Se apoyó en la barra de Takahashi mientras el robot terminaba de servir a los demás. Sintió que alguien se paraba detrás, incómodamente cerca. Se giró.

 _"-Hola. ¿Ya te habías olvidado de mí?-"_

A pesar de que no llevaba su inmensa armadura puesta, Glory seguía pareciéndole inmensa. Alta. Imponente. Y problemática, siempre problemática.

 _"-Eso sería bastante difícil, Glory... Tienes que dejar de hacer esto. Por favor. Sabes que estoy con ella. Va a terminar enojándose de verdad.-"_

 _"-Tranquila. No estoy aquí por ti. Necesito hablarle, nada más.-"_

Piper la miró con seriedad. Azul lo estaba llevando tan bien. Por un momento pensó en mentirle descaradamente, pero resistió el impulso.

 _"-Dame un momento.-"_

Lena y Nat estaban tratando de quitarse algo de suciedad antes de que llegara la comida. La reportera entró con Mía en una mano y un bulto en la otra, tallarines y nuka cola. Detrás, apareció Glory. Piper notó al instante la mirada de Azul y la advirtió con sus ojos.

 _"-Glory.-"_

 _"-¿Otro de tus talentos escondidos?-"_

La mujer de pelo blanco miraba alrededor, lo cierto era que la carpintería ya no era un oficio habitual, la gente no usaba demasiado tiempo en esas cosas, la mayor parte de las construcciones eran rejuntes de materiales rescatados de las ruinas. Ver la madera trabajada, limpia, a medida, seguramente llamaba la atención.

 _"-Viejo hábito.-"_

 _"-Necesitamos hablar.-"_

Lena se giró para mirar a Piper, que estaba dejando la comida sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarlas.

 _"-Estamos bien, Azul. Ve.-"_

Las dos mujeres salieron hacia el mercado a paso tranquilo.

 _"-Entonces, ¿Por qué el secretismo?-"_

 _"-No quería asustar a tu familia sin necesidad.-"_

 _Tu familia._ Sí, Lena definitivamente se sentía cómoda con esa frase.

 _"-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-"_

 _"-Es la Hermandad del Acero. Atacaron una de nuestras casas seguras. No encontramos supervivientes, pero tenemos agentes desaparecidos. Uno de ellos tenía información sensible respecto a tu caso.-"_

 _"-¿Mi caso?-"_

 _"-Tu intento de entrar en el Instituto. No creerías que íbamos a dejarlo así ¿Verdad? Nosotros también estamos buscando la forma, pero hasta ahora Tom no logra desenredarlo. Sabemos que tienes a un científico del Insituto contigo.-"_

Lena empezó a sentir preocupación. Sanctuary.

 _"-¿Cómo saben todo eso? ¿Tu agente lo sabía? Crees que la Hermandad lo tiene. Estás aquí para advertirme.-"_

 _"-Sí. No lo tomes a mal, tuvimos que infiltrarnos en tu asentamiento. Es... nuestro trabajo. El agente solo tenía el nombre de Piper Wright.-"_

 _"-¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a tener ese nombre?-"_

 _"-Su trabajo era intentar reclutarla. Desdémona llevaba un tiempo pensándolo y se había decidido a enviar la... invitación formal.-"_

 _"No la golpees."_

 _"-¿Qué sabía de Piper?-"_

 _"-Cómo localizarla. Y que era la protegida de la General de los Minutemen. General que aparentemente podría saber como llegar al instituto.-"_

Lena había aprendido bastante rápido lo que buscaba la Hermandad en la Commonwealth. Había estado meses vigilándolos. Querían poner sus manos sobre cualquier pieza de tecnología que aún existiese. Y no dudaban en aniquilar a quien se pusiera en su camino. El Instituto tenía que ser irresistible para ellos.

 _"-¿La Hermandad está intentando entrar también?-"_

Glory la miró con incredulidad.

 _"-¿Qué crees? Esos tipos llegaron para quedarse y el Instituto es una de sus preocupaciones. Quizás la más. Después de todo son su mayor obstáculo, los únicos que pueden hacerle frente abiertamente.-"_

Era malo. Era muy malo. Todo lo que había construido en el último año y todo lo que quería estaba en peligro. Por su culpa. Nunca tendría que haber involucrado a Piper con el Ferrocarril. Necesitaba poner a Preston sobre aviso. Y a Ronnie.

 _"-General... ¿Hola? ¿Sigues aquí?... No solo estoy aquí para advertirte, estoy para proponer una alianza con los Minutemen. Desdémona quiere que unamos fuerzas, si tenemos alguna chance contra el Instituto y La Hermandad del Acero, es uniéndonos y aprovechando la enemistad entre ellos.-"_

Era demasiado. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

 _"-Glory. Necesito pensar en todo esto...-"_

 _"-No te ofusques. Encuéntrame en el local de Vadim en cuanto te decidas. No voy a dejar la ciudad hasta mañana temprano.-"_

La mujer se alejó, perdiéndose por las calles detrás del mercado. Una semana. Solo una semana de descanso.


	51. Éxodo

Piper la abrazaba con fuerza. Ninguna de las dos podía dormir. Las luces de la ciudad se colaban dentro de la habitación. Lena seguía las sombras en las paredes. Todavía no había hablado con Glory.

 _"-Azul... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-"_

No lo sabía. Si la Hermandad la estaba buscando, no era para algo bueno. Y no pensaba dejar que encontraran a Piper. Además, tenía que alertar a todos en Sanctuary, no podía confiar en que no los descubriesen.

 _"-Lena...-"_

 _"-Lo siento, Pipes. No lo sé. Creo... creo que tengo que volver a Sanctuary. Prepararnos.-"_

 _"-¿Prepararnos?-"_

 _"-Para pelear. Necesitamos estar preparados. No voy a dejar que esa gente haga lo que quiera con nosotros. Tengo que ser más rápida. Primero, hay que preparar a los asentamientos que ya están con nosotros. Y después... Tenemos que ser más.-"_

Piper se levantó un poco, apoyándose en el pecho desnudo de la mujer, sintió la mano de Lena bajando por su espalda hasta tomarla de su cintura.

 _"-¿Más? ¿De qué estás hablando?-"_

 _"-Más asentamientos. Más gente. El yermo. La Hermandad del acero esta aquí para conquistar, Piper. Para invadir. Para tomar por la fuerza lo que ellos creen que les pertenece. Igual que el Instituto. Y el Ferrocarril solo está preocupado en liberar sintéticos. Mientras, la gente sigue muriendo por los ataques de saqueadores, de supermutantes. Por falta de comida o de agua potable. Por enfermedades que no tomarían más que un par de píldoras curar...-"_

La chica la escuchaba con atención.

 _"-Solo los Minutemen están ahí fuera intentando hacer algo. Y ahora quieren ir tras nosotros por mi culpa. No puedo dejar que nos destruyan, no se los pienso hacer fácil.-"_

 _"-Azul... esto no es tu culpa.-"_

 _"-Sí lo es. En mi cruzada personal no pensé en nadie más. Ni en la atención que estaba atrayendo ni en las consecuencias que eso podía tener. Incluso te puse en peligro, a ti, a Nat, a Mía. Piper... lo arruiné todo.-"_

La reportera la silenció con un beso dulce.

 _"-No. No es tu culpa que también me quieran a mí. Yo no me caracterizo por mantener un perfil bajo. Además, si no fuera por ti, los Minutemen no existirían. Vamos a estar bien. Todos vamos a estar bien.-"_

 _"-Glory... Dijo que el agente quería reclutarte. De alguna forma dio a entender que era por mí.-"_

 _"-¿Eso dijo?-"_

Piper no supo que más contestar. Se quedó en silencio. Sabía que esa no era la razón por la cual el agente la buscaba. Había sido Glory quién había insistido a Desdémona para que la reclutaran.

 _"-Voy a tener que dejar la ciudad mañana mismo, no puedo perder más tiempo... Piper...-"_

La chica se apretó más contra su piel. Otra vez. Meses otra vez, eso es lo que iba a pasar. Y esta vez iba a ser mucho más peligroso.

 _"-Ahora estás segura en Diamond City. Pero no creo que los frene demasiado tiempo. Van a buscarte. Y este es el primer lugar en que van a hacerlo. No puedes quedarte aquí... Dios. Lo siento tanto...-"_

Eso no era lo que esperaba oír. ¿No podía quedarse? Lena realmente creía que era algo serio.

 _"-¿De qué estás hablando?-"_

 _"-Tenemos que irnos. Tienen que venir conmigo. No podemos quedarnos aquí.-"_

Algo dentro de la chica tembló. ¿Dejar su casa? ¿Llevar a Nat fuera de los muros? ¿A Mía?

 _"-Lena... ¿Estás segura?-"_

 _"-Sí. Aunque no intentasen buscarte por ahora. No creo que podamos evitar la guerra contra la Hermandad. Tarde o temprano te buscarían solo para llegar a mí.-"_

 _"-¿Guerra? ¿No crees que estás adelantándote demasiado, Azul?-"_

 _"-Sí. Y con intención. Ojalá me equivoque pero lo dudo Piper. Ellos tienen la tecnología de su lado, al menos necesitamos ser inteligentes e ir por delante.-"_

Piper se acurrucó entre los brazos de Lena. No preguntó más. Confiaba en ella. Iba a seguirla. Iba a dejar todo lo que había construido con tanto esfuerzo, si eso es lo que tenía que hacer. Nat y Lena eran su hogar. Y Mía seguía creciendo en su interior. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para que pudiesen estar juntas y seguras.

Las dos niñas la miraban. Acababan de despertarlas, era demasiado temprano. Mía no se despegaba del brazo de Piper, Nat miraba con curiosidad a las dos mujeres.

 _"-Esto es temporal. Creo que son suficientemente grandes y merecen una explicación. Necesitamos dejar la ciudad por un tiempo, hay gente buscándonos y son personas peligrosas.-"_

 _"-¿Y por qué nos buscan?-"_

La pequeña Wright parecía preocupada.

 _"-Me buscan a mí. Pero saben que Piper es mi amiga y solo quiero asegurarme de que nadie intente hacerles daño por mi culpa. Así que quiero tenerlas cerca, para poder defenderlas.-"_

 _"-Nosotras podemos defendernos bien, Lena. Piper y yo siempre nos defendemos.-"_

Lena podía ver a Piper en la niña. Compartían genes, no había duda.

 _"-Lo sé, Nat. Pero si estamos juntas somos más fuertes. ¿No lo crees?-"_

Nat asintió. Después de todo la idea de por fin salir de la ciudad y explorar le fascinaba, aunque no le hacía gracia saber que estaban en peligro.

 _"-Bien, no podemos llevar demasiado, vamos a viajar lo más ligero que podamos ¿Sí? Vayan a prepararse.-"_

Azul se acercó a la reportera que masticaba un caramelo con nerviosismo y la tomó de la cintura con cariño.

 _"-Todo va a estar bien. Voy a hablar con Glory, quizás pueda convencerla de que nos acompañe a Sanctuary, nos vendría bien un arma más.-"_

La chica solo pudo asentir.

No había vuelto al bar desde el día de la pelea con los guardias. Vadim no dijo una palabra, solo le alcanzó una cerveza tibia en cuanto la pidió. Glory estaba en la barra.

 _"-Te tomaste tu tiempo...-"_

La mujer llevaba puesta su armadura. Un pesado rifle de asalto descansaba entre sus piernas.

 _"-No tengo todavía una respuesta. No puedo garantizar una alianza sin hablar antes con mis hombres.-"_

 _"-¿No eres la General? Llevar ese sombrero y no poder dar órdenes es un precio demasiado alto.-"_

Lena no solía usarlo pero esta vez le había dado por vestir el uniforme completo.

 _"-Hoy me siento... patriótica. En fin. Necesito pedirte un favor antes de darte una respuesta. Necesito que me ayudes a llegar a Sanctuary a salvo, voy a llevar a Piper y a las niñas.-"_

Glory la miró con una sonrisa.

 _"-Veo que estás entendiendo por fin en dónde estamos parados. Bien. Favor por favor. Necesito entrar a la Zona de Combate en las ruinas y probablemente cargarme a todo Dios. Tenemos un sintético ahí dentro. Si me ayudas, en cuanto lo ponga a salvo, estoy a tu disposición.-"_

 _"-Bien. ¿Cuánto nos puede tomar?-"_

 _"-No demasiado, si salimos ahora, vamos a estar de vuelta para el mediodía, si todo sale bien y no perdemos el tiempo.-_

 _"-Es un trato entonces.-"_

Piper se quedó preparando todo lo que iban a necesitar para el viaje. No le hacía gracia que Lena tuviese que salir justo ahora y menos enterarse dónde pensaba meterse. Pero por otro lado, parecía que al fin la mujer era otra vez ella misma, y la reportera definitivamente confiaba en Azul. Su Azul.

No les tomó demasiado llegar a las puertas de aquel lugar. Con Glory, el plan siempre era atacar. Mientras más balas mejor. Y así fue, una masacre, casi todos los saqueadores estaban demasiado drogados como para reaccionar.

El lugar era una especie de viejo teatro, una jaula inmensa estaba construida sobre el escenario. Algo asi como una arena. Antes de que Glory empezara a disparar a todo el mundo, Lena había llegado a ver a una mujer bateando la cabeza de un hombre con bastante violencia. La vio correr detrás de un necrófago de traje en cuanto los tiros empezaron.

La mujer de pelo blanco estaba en el piso superior del lugar, buscando al sintético que tenía que rescatar. Probablemente cuando Glory le pidió ayuda la estaba probando, apenas había disparado su rifle, realmente no había sido necesario. Caminó hacia el lugar donde había visto por última vez a la mujer de la jaula y al hombre de traje, llevaba la escopeta en su mano.

Los encontró a los dos cubriéndose detrás de un escritorio.

 _"-No dispares. Puedes llevarte las chapas si quieres. Estamos los dos desarmados.-"_

El necrófago parecía inofensivo. La chica, todo lo contrario. Su pelo cobrizo brillaba bajo la luz blanca que llegaba desde el escenario. No podría caberle una peca más en su rostro. Los ojos claros la miraban desafiante. Vestía un chaleco de cuero ajustado, jeans y unas botas. Lena pudo notar las cicatrices en sus manos, unas encima de otras, subiendo por sus brazos. Incluso varios cortes en su cara.

 _"-No pienso hacerlo a menos que me obliguen.-"_

 _"-Bueno... te has cargado mi negocio... aunque realmente empezaba a sentirme un poco intimidado por mi clientela.-"_

La pelirroja no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

 _"-Sí... puedo ver por qué. No era muy selecta. ¿Qué es este lugar?-"_

 _"-Esto es... era... La Zona de Combate. Peleas a muerte. No vas a encontrar este tipo de diversión en ningún otro lugar de la Commonwealth.-"_

 _"-Mmmh... que decepción. ¿Y la chica?-"_

 _"-¿Te interesa?-"_

 _"-¿Eh?-"_

Lena lo miró amenazante.

 _"-Quiero decir, es Cait. Tiene un contrato conmigo. Pero ya no tengo en que usarla. Es la mejor peleadora que vas a encontrar en todo el yermo, nadie puede bajarla.-"_

 _"-¿Qué me estás ofreciendo exactamente?-"_

 _"-A la chica. Su contrato. Puedes quedártela.-"_

Cait se giró hacia el necrófago envuelta en rabia.

 _"-Tommy, hijo de puta, si tuvieras nariz te la metería hasta la garganta de un solo puñetazo.-"_

 _"-Tranquila pajarito... Tú y yo sabemos que no la estabas pasando bien... además, esa mierda que te sigues metiendo, va a ser tu final. Mejor que te vayas ahora, no quiero ver como te matas delante mío.-"_

 _"-Puto necrófago. Llevo tres años llenándote los bolsillos y ahora me quieres vender a la primera zorra que ves.-"_

 _"-Ea, ea. Dios. ¿Con esa boca dices te quiero? La "zorra" está delante tuyo y no compra seres humanos.-"_

El necrófago se reía. Trató de poner una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja pero solo recibió un empujón a cambio.

 _"-No quise que sonara así, no estoy vendiéndola. Solo cediéndote el contrato. Es su trabajo, pelea por dinero.-"_

Lena lo pensó. Parecía volátil, pero necesitaba ayuda para llevar a Piper y a las niñas hasta Sanctuary a salvo.

 _"-Bien. Cait. Si necesitas trabajo y puedes controlar esa lengua, tengo una oferta para ti. Necesito llevar a mi familia a un lugar seguro y no quiero hacerlo sola. Doscientas chapas. Más lo que estipule tu contrato, siempre y cuando sea razonable.-"_

El necrófago abrió los ojos.

 _"-¿Cuantos cráneos tengo que reventar para que me pagues así, Tommy? A la mierda con este lugar y contigo. De todas formas ya me estaba aburriendo. Tú mandas, cariño. Marca hacia donde.-"_

La mujer de pelo blanco bajaba acompañada del sintético, ni siquiera se acercó, solo levantó la cabeza en dirección a Lena haciendo una seña hacia la salida. Parecía que era hora de irse. Los cuatro atravesaron la puerta sin retraso.

 _"-Glory, no tengo idea por qué me pediste que viniese, pero no me gusta que me pongan a prueba.-"_

La agente la observó.

 _"-Un favor por un favor. Tengo que ponerlo a salvo, te encuentro en una hora en las puertas de Diamond City.-"_

 _"-No. Déjalo. Dame tiempo para llegar a Sanctuary y conseguir la respuesta que te debo. Envía un mensajero en una semana.-"_

 _"-Como prefieras, General. A veces me olvido de que tú todo lo puedes. ¿Tienes suerte, sabes? Mucha suerte. Saludos a Piper.-"_

La enfermaba. No terminaba de entender la provocación constante de esa mujer, como si fuese personal, pero ya tenía suficientes problemas. Se puso en camino hacia la ciudad estadio otra vez, mejor que aprovecharan la luz del día.

Se dirigieron directo a Publick Occurrences sin perder el tiempo. Piper y las niñas tenían ya todo listo. Mía se asustó en cuanto vio a Cait, la mujer todavía tenía sangre en su cara y en sus manos.

 _"-Detrás de esa puerta hay un baño, Cait. Úsalo. Límpiate.-"_

La pelirroja se notaba incómoda delante de las niñas. Se metió en el cuarto de aseo sin decir más. Piper miraba a Lena con curiosidad.

 _"-¿Azul...?-"_

 _"-La versión corta, nos va a ayudar a llegar. No quiero que solo estemos tú y yo Piper. Y prefiero pagar los favores con chapas. Puede parecer un poco salvaje... pero creo que sabe manejarse bien con un bate.-"_

 _"-Toda la mierda que tienes montada ahí dentro. Por poco me quemo las jodidas manos...-"_

Natalie sonreía con ganas. La reportera fulminó a Lena con la mirada.

 _"-Cait. Lenguaje. Lo hablamos. Cuida la boca delante de mi familia.-"_

Piper la miró. Lena nunca se refería a ellas así, la forma en que lo dijo, el tono en su voz... y frente a otras personas. No le desagradaba para nada.

Ya podían ver a la distancia la estación de Oberland. El asentamiento había crecido, las defensas eran buenas y el muro, aunque todavía era demasiado bajo, era una tranquilidad. Teniendo a las niñas con ellas a Lena todo le asustaba infinitamente más. Le había cedido su escopeta a Cait y ahora llevaba un revolver bien enganchado al cinto de su bandolera, solo un poco delante del machete. Encabezaba la marcha, seguida por las niñas. Piper y Cait iban detrás. Había costado convencer a Mía de que no podía ir tomada del brazo de la reportera, pero Nat se había encargado del asunto tomándola ella misma del brazo. Albóndiga se adelantaba cada poco, parecía incluso más vigilante que de costumbre.

Ann se encargó de prepararles un lugar para pasar la noche, iban a estar algo apretadas, pero era seguro. Habían agregado más carne al fuego en el momento en que el vigía las había detectado. Oberland tenía una patrulla Minutemen estacionada allí desde hacía tiempo, en el lugar ya deberían vivir unas cinco o seis familias, crecía rápido. Uno de los milicianos cortaba la carne y la alcanzaba al resto de los soldados sentados alrededor del fuego. Piper y las niñas comían. Cait se había alejado hacia un rincón oscuro, con una cerveza en su mano. Lena limpiaba sus armas, sentada al lado de la reportera.

 _"-¿Cuándo voy a aprender a disparar?-"_

 _"-Natalie. Por favor. Suficiente con todo lo que tenemos ya como para que además tenga que preocuparme por ti y las armas.-"_

La chica de la gorra se había atragantado un poco con la pregunta de la niña.

 _"-Cuando lleguemos a Sanctuary vamos a empezar a practicar.-"_

Piper la abofeteo con la mirada. Lena lo sintió. Nat tenía los dos ojos totalmente abierto, trataba de descifrar si lo que acaba de escuchar era cierto.

 _"-Azul... ven un momento.-"_

La reportera se levantó y se alejó del fuego seguida de cerca por Lena.

 _"-¿Estás loca?-"_

 _"-No. Lo contrario. ¿A que edad aprendiste a disparar, Piper?-"_

La chica se quedó en silencio. A decir verdad, su padre le había enseñado a disparar a una edad bastante más temprana de la que Nat tenía ahora. Nunca le había dejado tener un arma, pero le había enseñado a manejarlas.

 _"-No es lo mismo. Vivíamos en un asentamiento precario. El... era guardia, había muchas armas en casa, era una cuestión de seguridad.-"_

 _"-Mira a tu alrededor. Ya no estamos en Diamond City. No hay muros. No hay seguridad.-"_

 _"-Lena no voy a darle un arma a Nat. Otra vez. ¿Estás loca o qué?-"_

 _"-No quiero darle un arma, no estoy loca. Pero quiero enseñarle a disparar. Quiero enseñarle. Todo. No solo a construir una casa, a defenderla también. A que pueda conseguir comida por sus propios medios, que crezca para no tener que depender de nadie. Ya tiene trece años, Piper. Tenemos que enseñarle.-"_

La reportera la miró. Todo lo que decía tenía sentido, y desde el lugar que lo decía... Se daba cuenta de cuanto Azul quería a Nat. Lo podía notar en su voz. Pero era su hermana pequeña. Pensar en tener que enseñarle a defenderse de los peligros implicaba aceptar que probablemente en algún momento Nat iba a tener que enfrentarlos. La idea la aterraba.

 _"-Necesito ir despacio con esto, Azul. Sé que tienes razón. Nat tiene que aprender. Pero por favor, todo esto... es demasiado.-"_

Lena la abrazó. Eran muchos cambios y ella sabía muy bien lo difícil que era a veces procesarlos. Pero estaba ahí y no iba a dejar que nada le pasase, ni a ella, ni a las niñas. No iba a volver a perder a su familia, no importaba lo que tuviese que hacer.


	52. La intención de mi desvío

Se habían acomodado en una de las últimas casas del asentamiento que todavía estaban vacías. Lena no estaba preparada para utilizar su viejo hogar, no le parecía una buena idea. Demasiados fantasmas. Preston había asignado a Cait una de las habitaciones de la casa de mando, que funcionaba de dormitorio para las patrullas en más de una ocasión.

La reunión con el Coronel había sido breve. Tenía una semana para hacer un conteo aproximado de las fuerzas que disponían. Lena quería comenzar una nueva campaña de reclutamiento e intentar sumar asentamientos a la red que ya tenían en marcha, pero primero iba a esperar a que Virgil y Sturges terminaran el proyecto, no parecía faltar mucho. En cuanto la alianza con el Ferrocarril, era necesaria. Quizás no confiaba plenamente en ellos, pero era indudable que compartían enemigo y por lo pronto eso era suficiente.

 _"-Bien. Escúchame Nat. Tienes que tomarte todo esto muy en serio, si en algún momento siento que no estás haciéndolo, no voy a seguir enseñándote. ¿Está claro?-"_

La niña parecía concentrada.

 _"-Entendido.-"_

 _"-Perfecto. El arma está descargada, pero siempre, siempre, manipúlala como si estuviera cargada. Siempre. Párate aquí, eso es. El dedo fuera del gatillo, ahí. Déjalo ahí. No quieres apretarlo por error, cuando lo pongas sobre el es para disparar.-"_

Nat sostenía la pistola entre sus manos con nerviosismo, era demasiado grande para ella.

 _"-Relaja los hombros. Tienes un ojo que es el que dirige. En mi caso por ejemplo, esa parte la tengo fácil.-"_

 _"-Ja ja.-"_

 _"-Sí, tienes razón, seriedad.-"_

Lena se aclaro la garganta.

 _"-Con una pistola generalmente vas a disparar a corta distancia, pero cuando practiquemos con el rifle, la cosa cambia. Bien. La fuerza de agarre tiene que estar principalmente en estos dos dedos, ves, el pulgar y el meñique no son el sostén principal, aplicas la fuerza aquí. Así. Bien.-"_

 _"-Es un poco grande para mí, Lena.-"_

 _"-Lo sé. Pero tus manos no siempre van a ser pequeñas. Ahora tu otra mano vas a usarla de soporte, ves. Alinea los pulgares. Así. El trabajo de esta mano no es agarrar el arma, es estabilizarla. ¿Si?-"_

 _"-Mmh. Sí.-"_

Lena estaba agachada detrás de Nat, rodeándola con sus brazos, movía con cuidado las manos de la pequeña.

 _"-Siempre, siempre mantén tus dedos lejos del martillo o de la corredera. El golpe va a ser fuerte y el mecanismo va a irse hacia atrás. Esto. Así que, dedos fuera, para no lastimarte.-"_

Nat sostuvo el arma delante de ella por unos momentos.

 _"-Bien Nat. Bien. Vamos a dejarlo por hoy, ¿Si? Mejor que vayas a leer lo que te dejó Piper. Un trato es un trato.-"_

La pequeña se fue en dirección a la casa poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero Lena podía adivinar lo contenta que estaba. Antes de que Nat abriese la puerta, Piper salía, mirando hacia los costados con preocupación.

 _"-¡Azul!-"_

 _"-¿Pipes? ¿Estás bien?-"_

 _"-No. No puedo encontrar a Mía por ningún lado, me... me quedé dormida mientras leíamos.-"_

Lena se acerco a la chica.

 _"-Tranquila. No puede salir del asentamiento. Las puertas están cerradas. Vamos a buscarla. Nat, tú a lo tuyo, ya sabes.-"_

Las dos mujeres bajaron hasta la calle principal, buscándola. Grace se acercaba desde la clínica con Mía tomada de su mano. Piper se apresuró a alcanzarla y abrazarla.

Lena se acercó a la doctora.

 _"-Grace... ¿Dónde estaba?-"_

 _"-En la clínica, General. Conmigo. No paraba de hacerme preguntas.-"_

 _"-¿Mía? ¿Qué preguntas?-"_

 _"-Todas, creo. Yo estaba atendiendo así que no pude traerla antes... me preguntó sobre todo lo que encontró en la enfermería. Parece... que le interesa.-"_

Piper se acercaba con la niña pegada a ella.

 _"-No me molesta explicarle. Si es lo que le interesa, quiero decir.-"_

La reportera miró a la chica.

 _"-¿A qué te refieres?-"_

 _"-A que no es molestia que pase tiempo en la clínica. La niña. Puedo enseñarle.-"_

Lena se agachó, poniéndose a la altura de Mía.

 _"-¿Eso es lo que hacías ahí, Mía? ¿Quieres hacer lo que hace Grace?-"_

La niña no levantaba la mirada del suelo, parecía que intentaba decir algo.

 _"-Nat es valiente... y le gusta explorar. Quiere aprender a disparar y pelear contra supermutantes. Pero yo no quiero hacer eso. Puedo aprender a curarlas y así puedo quedarme con ustedes aunque no pueda defenderlas.-"_

Piper sintió como su corazón caía al suelo. La apretó fuerte contra sí.

 _"-Cariño... no necesitas defendernos. Ese es nuestro trabajo. Y no necesitas hacer nada para quedarte con nosotras. No vamos a dejarte, nunca.-"_

La niña se abrazó a la cintura de Piper, que hacía un esfuerzo para no quebrarse delante de todo Dios.

 _"-¿De verdad no te molestaría Grace?-"_

La chica se había apartado un poco intentando darles algo de privacidad, aunque era difícil estando paradas en mitad de la calle principal.

 _"-No, General. Es parte de lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Puedo enseñarle, en principio, lo básico. Es una buena edad para empezar a aprender. Yo era aún más pequeña cuando mi padre me tomó de aprendiz.-"_

Lena volvió la mirada a la pequeña.

 _"-Mía, todo lo que Piper dijo es completamente cierto. No vamos a dejarte. Pero si todavía quieres, Grace puede enseñarte a curar. ¿Quieres intentarlo?-"_

La niña asintió con timidez.

 _"-Bien. Entonces quédate un rato más. ¿Te parece bien Grace? Un par de horas por día.-"_

 _"-Claro, General. En cuanto terminemos yo misma la acompaño a casa.-"_

 _"-Gracias-"_

Piper la dejó ir, viendo como Mía tomaba a la miliciana de la mano, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por fin sonreía con alguien más.

Lena y la reportera bajaban otra vez por la calle principal. La chica de la gorra sintió que Azul la tomaba de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Por un segundo pensó en soltarse. No entendía si Lena lo estaba haciendo a consciencia, pero en cuanto levantó la mirada y encontró su sonrisa, se dio cuenta de cuán adrede había sido aquella muestra de cariño.

 _"-Bueno. Parece que tenemos una doctora y una exploradora, Pipes.-"_

 _"-Mmmh... Sí. A estas alturas me preocupa mucho más Nat que Mía. Pareciera como si no se aguantase por salir ahí fuera a meter la nariz en todo.-"_

 _"-Sí. Increíble. No puedo entender como se le meten esas ideas en la cabeza...-"_

Piper la miró con su gesto clásico de enojo. Su entrecejo fruncido y los ojos a medio cerrar.

 _"-No te preocupes... Déjamelo a mí. Voy a enseñarle a ser prudente también.-"_

 _"-Azul... Mía. ¿Se queda con nosotras, verdad?-"_

 _"-Sí, Pipes.-"_

Al llegar a la esquina, Lena giró en la dirección contraria, llevando a Piper por detrás de las casas hasta una puerta casi escondida, en el suelo. Sacó sus llaves y buscó la que abría aquel candado. La reportera la miraba con curiosidad.

 _"-Déjame bajar primero, está oscuro.-"_

Encendió la luz de su pipboy y bajó las escaleras hacia el bunker subterráneo. Piper la siguió en cuanto vio que el espacio bajo sus pies se iluminaba, Azul había encendido las luces. En cuanto la chica de la gorra tocó el suelo, la mujer cerró con cuidado las puertas asegurándose que permanecieran así con la ayuda del pasador.

 _"-¿Qué es esto?-"_

Era una habitación amplia. Estanterías llenas de libros, revistas, chatarra. Un par de armas y munición, incluso partes de armaduras. Uno de los rincones tenía una cama bien acomodada, un par de sillones y una mesa de noche. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra que se mantenía en condiciones aceptables. En la otra pared, un escritorio tapado de papeles, holocintas y demás.

 _"-Bueno. Esto es... no sé. Un lugar. Mío. No he tenido mucho tiempo pero le he dedicado algunas horas.-"_

 _"-¿Y qué haces aquí?-"_

 _"-La verdad, no mucho. Como te dije antes, lo cierto es que no tuve mucho tiempo. La idea era tener un lugar para estar tranquila... Pero siempre hay algo que hacer, y tampoco he estado demasiado en Sanctuary como para realmente aprovecharlo...-"_

Piper revisaba los estantes y las cajas.

 _"-Pensé que tú y yo podíamos darle uso.-"_

La reportera la miró, levantando una ceja.

 _"-¿Ah sí? ¿Y ya planeaste que uso le vamos a dar?-"_

Lena se le acercó con su sonrisa estúpida asomando en su cara.

 _"-Bueno... tengo algunas ideas dando vuelta...-"_

 _"-Soy toda oídos.-"_

La mujer la abrazó desde la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí y besándola en el instante en que llegó a su boca. Los labios de la chica respondieron con ganas. Lena enredó sus dedos en aquel pelo oscuro. Piper la rodeo con sus brazos y la obligó a girar, llevándola hasta la cama. Lena se sentó, sonriendo por la actitud de la chica.

 _"-Quítate eso.-"_

La reportera señalaba hacia los pantalones de Azul.

 _"-Mmm. Está bien, si me lo pides así...-"_

Se quitó las botas y le hizo caso sin perder tiempo.

Piper se acercó y la besó, Azul pudo notar como bajaba entre sus piernas hasta quedar de rodillas.

 _"-Para esto me trajiste hasta aquí, ¿Me equivoco?-"_

Lena la observó. Le encantaba cuando Piper era tan descarada, sobre todo, en la cama.

 _"-Bueno... No lo pensé con tantos detalles, pero algo así. Sí.-"_

La chica le sonrió, mordiéndose el labio más bajo con un gesto que hizo que Lena sintiese un temblor en todo su cuerpo. Notó los brazos de Piper rodeando sus piernas y sus labios haciendo camino por el interior de sus muslos. Se apoyó en una de sus manos inclinándose un poco hacia atrás.

La reportera sentía la respiración de Lena cada vez más agitada. Le quitó las bragas con sus dos manos y no tardó en volver a tomarla de las piernas y enterrar su boca en esa piel. Subía despacio, prestando atención a cada reacción de aquella mujer. Se sentía tan natural estar con ella, nunca se había preguntado como tenía que seguir, solo ponía todos sus sentidos en el cuerpo que tenía delante y no le quedaban dudas de qué le pedía. La separó un poco y la tocó con la punta de su lengua, solo para sentir como se estremecía.

 _"-Piper...-"_

Levantó la cabeza y la miró, la recorrió suave con sus dedos, abriéndola despacio. Apoyó su pulgar en medio y presionó, tocándola como sabía que la calentaba. Azul se mojaba y Piper notó en su entrepierna que verla así no la dejaba indiferente.

Lena la tomó del pelo con suavidad, tratando de llevarla contra ella. La chica sonrió, la deseaba. Aquella mujer no podía contenerse más. La necesitaba. La miró por un momento antes de dejar que la bajara con su mano, llevándola a besarla. La abarcó con toda su boca, sin resistirse, sintiendo como los dedos de Azul la apretaban y se cerraban tomándola del cabello. Dejó que le marcara el movimiento, le gustaba entenderla, le gustaba tenerla en sus labios y sentir como sus caderas la buscaban, como se desesperaba. Apoyó su lengua en ese punto, no demasiado fuerte, solo lo justo. Pudo notar como la mujer se arqueaba un poco más, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás. La tomó de las caderas, trayéndola hacia sí, afirmando sus dedos en la carne. El yermo había endurecido casi por completo el cuerpo de Lena pero Piper aún podía sentir bajo sus manos la suavidad que rodeaba sus curvas. Le gustaba. Su boca empezó a moverse en pequeños círculos, acompañando el movimiento agitado de Lena. La notaba mojarse cada vez más. Sintió como Azul la tomaba con más fuerza de su pelo y pudo escuchar como repetía su nombre, estaba pidiéndole más. Iba a llevarla al final en cualquier momento, la notaba conteniéndose cada vez por más tiempo. Su abdomen se tensaba, sus piernas se cerraban contra ella.

La enloquecía sentir hasta que punto Lena se dejaba llevar. Podía imaginar la forma en que apretaba sus labios cuando estaba por llegar. La manera en que sus hombros subían. Con sus ojos cerrados podía ver el color que tenía su piel en ese instante, justo antes de dejarse ir. Atrapó su parte más sensible entre sus labios y la retuvo, rodeándola y llevándola hacia dentro de su boca, bajando y subiendo su cabeza cada vez con más rapidez. Lena gemía, la voz ahogada, estaba tratando de retener el grito. Piper no frenó, sintió como la mano bajaba hasta su cuello y las uñas se clavaban en su piel. No dejó de tenerla, de moverse siguiendo su placer, no pudo parar hasta sentir que Azul se acababa en su boca y solo entonces su cabeza se quedo quieta, sus manos apretaron esas caderas con fuerza, y se hundió entera en esa mujer, quedándose allí para ella hasta al final.

Lena se dejó caer, tratando de quedar sobre su costado. La chica subió hasta encontrarla. Sintió los brazos de la mujer rodeándola, levantándola con firmeza hasta arrimarla a su cuerpo.

 _"-Piper... Dios. Fue increíble. No pude aguantar...-"_

La reportera notó el calor subiéndole. No entendía por qué le seguía pasando.

 _"-Bueno... estoy aprendiendo algún que otro truco.-"_

 _"-¿Algún que otro? Pensé que iba a estallar.-"_

Azul la besó sintiendo cosquillas en su estómago cuando se reconoció en su boca. No dejó de besarla. Bajó su mano hasta la cintura de la chica.

Piper la miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

 _"-¿Todavía te quedan energías?-"_

 _"-¿Contigo? Para una vida entera.-"_

Todavía faltaban un par de horas para que las dos mujeres se decidieran a volver a la superficie.

Cait apuraba una cerveza tibia hasta su boca. Estaba sentada en el jardín trasero de una de las últimas casas del asentamiento. Sus piernas subidas con total desparramo a la mesa destartalada que tenía al frente. Un ruido le llamó la atención, una puerta abriéndose desde el suelo. La pelirroja no se movió, solo bajó la botella y prestó atención. Las dos mujeres terminaron de subir las escaleras, una detrás de otra. Cait vio como Lena tomaba a la chica por la cintura y la besaba, no le disgustó.

 _"-Tengo un par de manos extras si necesitan ayuda ahí detrás...-"_

Las dos mujeres se separaron apuradas, girándose para encontrarse con la mueca burlona de Cait que levantó la cerveza hacia ellas antes de dar otro trago.

Piper cerró su mano en la espalda de Lena, tirando hacia atrás de su camisa. La mujer se giró.

 _"-Ve. Ahora te alcanzó. Seguro Nat ya está preguntándose hace rato dónde estamos.-"_

La chica de la gorra la observó por un momento. Seguía con el miedo de que Lena reaccionase mal en cualquier instante. Se alejó despacio, tratando de escuchar la conversación que empezaban las dos mujeres.

 _"-¿Relajándote por un rato?-"_

 _"-Lo mío no es plantar multipapas... Ni tengo tu suerte.-"_

Lena la miró de cerca. El claro de sus ojos no podía esconder las pupilas agrandadas de la pelirroja.

 _"-¿Qué te metiste, Cait?-"_

En cuanto escuchó el tono, la mujer bajó sus piernas de la mesa y se acomodó en la silla.

 _"-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia. Me pagaste para traerlas a salvo. Llegamos. Ahora estoy... tomándome un descanso.-"_

Azul la observaba con un gesto serio. Se quedó un momento en silencio antes de contestar.

 _"-Cuando se te vaya la idiotez vamos a tener una charla.-"_

Cait no dijo nada, volvió a levantar sus pies hacia la mesa y le sonrió con sarcasmo, mirándola de reojo y perdiéndose en un punto en la nada a los pocos segundos. Lena la dejó sola, volviéndose en dirección a la calle principal.


	53. Los fuegos que perdemos

La primera semana en Sanctuary fue tranquila. Las niñas se acostumbraban a su nueva rutina. Piper intentaba que no perdiesen el hábito de estudiar, y las mañanas eran enteras para la lectura. Por la tarde Nat solía practicar junto a Lena. Todavía no había disparado y esperaba que fuese hoy. Había sido paciente, aprendido a armar y desarmar el arma, casi de memoria. A sostenerla de manera correcta, sabía como poner su cuerpo y como apuntar. Y aunque hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlo, estaba ansiosa por hacer su primer disparo.

Lena entró a la casa que compartían. Había pasado la mañana fuera, chequeando el perímetro con Cait, tratando de conocerla un poco más.

 _"-Nat...-"_

La niña se levantó de un salto, cerrando el libro que leía sobre la mesa.

 _"-Vamos, creo que hoy vas a disfrutarlo.-"_

Piper hizo de cuenta que no las escuchaba, no quería saber demasiado de aquellas prácticas. Todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea.

Azul llevó a la niña al último rincón del asentamiento, donde los Minutemen habían montado una galería de tiro improvisada contra el muro. No le daban mucho uso salvo cuando llegaban nuevos reclutas y de momento, Sanctuary tenía una guarnición fija. Lena esperaba que eso cambiase en las próximas semanas.

 _"-Bien. Me demostraste que tienes paciencia, Nat. Y creo que estás lista para que empecemos a disparar. Toma. Ponte esto dentro de los oídos. El ruido puede terminar dañando tus tímpanos.-"_

 _"-¿Tú lo usas?-"_

 _"-No todo lo que debería. Pero eres demasiado chica como para cometer tonterías desde ahora. Póntelos.-"_

La niña obedeció.

 _"-Bien, ya conoces la rutina solo que esta vez, vamos a disparar de verdad. Apunta a aquel blanco, el del medio.-"_

Lena le alcanzó el arma a Nat y observó como la niña la agarraba entre sus manos con firmeza, como la acomodaba. Como tomaba posición. Lo había aprendido bien.

Azul se quedó de pie tras la pequeña.

 _"-Bien. Recuerda, el empuje es fuerte. Sin miedo.-"_

Se tomó bastante tiempo antes de apretar el gatillo. Cuando lo hizo, el arma se fue exageradamente hacia atrás pero la chica logró mantener la compostura. La bala se perdió no demasiado lejos del blanco.

 _"-¡Bien! Nat eso estuvo muy bien. No te desconcentres. Otra vez.-"_

El segundo tiro fue más seguro y la niña ya estaba preparada para el golpe del arma. Era rápida aprendiendo.

Lena dejó que Nat utilizara todo el cargador de la pistola y lo recargase una vez más. Después de media hora la niña parecía manejar el arma con naturalidad. Incluso había hecho unos cuantos buenos disparos y Azul no podía decir que no estaba sorprendida. La pequeña Wright tenía facilidad. No pensaba decírselo a Piper, sabía que era algo que podía preocuparla hasta el extremo.

 _"-Bien, descárgala y mira bien que no quede bala en la recámara. Bien, Nat. Lo has hecho muy bien. Mañana vamos a intentarlo nuevamente. Ahora ve a casa, dile a Piper que me encuentre en el gran árbol... Y no le cuentes demasiados detalles... Ya sabes que a tu hermana no le hace gracia.-"_

La reportera la encontró sentada en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en el inmenso tronco. Mataba el tiempo perdiéndose en un viejo tomo sobre cartografía. Nat le había hecho algunas preguntas y siempre que la niña mostraba curiosidad, Azul intentaba no dejarla morir.

 _"-Hola, General.-"_

Cada vez que Piper utilizaba su rango para llamarla lo hacía con un tono divertido, tirando a burlón.

 _"-Pipes... Siéntate conmigo. ¿Quieres?-"_

 _"-¿Qué lees?-"_

 _"-Intento entender sobre cartas náuticas.-"_

 _"-Mmm. Eso suena a Natalie de alguna forma.-"_

Lena cerró el libro y la miró con afecto.

 _"-Efectivamente.-"_

A esta altura Piper ya estaba convencida del vínculo que aquellas dos habían formado. Nat no solía expresar sus sentimientos con demasiada soltura, pero la reportera podía notar la admiración con que su hermana miraba a Azul. Siempre queriendo aprender, imitarla. La mayor parte del tiempo era algo que la llenaba aunque a veces la asustaba.

 _"-Entonces... ¿Me necesitabas?-"_

 _"-Sí. Voy a dejar Sanctuary por una semana. Vamos a acercarnos a un par de asentamientos que han estado teniendo problemas, es una oportunidad para ponerlos de nuestro lado y quizás podamos reclutar más hombres.-"_

 _"-Y quieres que me quede.-"_

 _"-Sí. No quiero que las niñas se queden solas. No tenemos a Ellie o a Nick aquí. Es seguro pero de todas formas...-"_

 _"-Está bien.-"_

 _"-Sturges y Virgil me aseguraron que no les queda más de una semana de trabajo.-"_

La estructura en la que llevaban trabajando durante tanto tiempo podía verse ya por encima de los muros, se levantaba a más de tres metros de altura. Nadie tenía idea de que era realmente pero todos se mantenían a una distancia prudencial, solo por si acaso.

 _"-¿Segura vas a estar bien? Sé que esto es todo mi culpa Piper. Que hayas tenido que dejar Diamond City, tu lugar, tu periódico. Prometo que voy a solucionarlo, voy a poner todo de mí.-"_

Piper apoyó su mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su cara, acariciando con su pulgar la cicatriz en su mejilla.

 _"-No es tu culpa. Estás haciendo lo correcto y me alegro de ser parte de eso. Vamos a estar bien, Azul.-"_

 _"-No sé como se va a tomar Nat la pausa en sus prácticas de tiro...-"_

 _"-Probablemente me arrepienta de esto... Pero voy a llevarla a la galería yo misma. Así no pierde el ritmo. Al menos voy a intentarlo.-"_

Lena la besó sin poder disimular la alegría.

Llevaban días en la carretera. La mujer de pelo cobrizo tenía la mirada perdida en las llamas que bailaban frente a ella. Lena masajeaba su pierna, la última herida la había dejado peor que antes y esa noche no lograba calmar el dolor con nada. Ni siquiera el Med-X que se había inyectado estaba funcionando. El primer turno lo habían tomado ellas, el resto de la patrulla descansaba al resguardo de un cobertizo precario que era el único refugio que habían encontrado antes de que la luz se fuera por completo.

 _"-¿Cuánto tiempo peleaste en la zona, Cait?-"_

La mujer reaccionó a la pregunta, despegando la mirada de la fogata.

 _"-Tres años. O cuatro. No lo sé. Mucho tiempo, eso sí que lo sé. Mucho jodido tiempo.-"_

 _"-¿Y antes de eso?-"_

 _"-Antes. Haces demasiadas preguntas todo el tiempo, Lena.-"_

La mujer del refugio le sonrió y se llevó la taza caliente a la boca.

 _"-Como si tuviera algún sentido hablar tanto. Lo que me vendría bien ahora es algo un poco más fuerte que esta mierda con hojas flotantes que me haces tomar.-"_

 _"-Suficiente con todo lo que te metes cuando no estoy mirando, Cait.-"_

La pelirroja levantó la mirada sorprendida, evidentemente creía que lo escondía bien, no llegaba a darse cuenta del desastre que era a veces.

 _"-Deberías pensar en dejarlo. ¿Cuántos saqueadores matamos esta semana? Todos pasados de psico, de jet o quien mierda sabe que más.-"_

 _"-No me compares con esa escoria.-"_

Cait se levantó, nerviosa. Caminó unos pasos alejándose del fuego.

 _"-El día que no te sirva más, vienes y lo cantas. Mientras, déjame en paz.-"_

Lena bajó la cabeza resignada. Llevaba días intentando acercarse. Sabía que mantenerla cerca era un riesgo, no podía confiar plenamente en ella mientras siguiese metiéndose esa porquería. Pero algo la empujaba a seguir intentando.

Abrió su costal y con cuidado removió los paños, solo para verla, saber que seguía allí, por un momento creyó que no iba a conseguirla a tiempo, pero la tenía. Al fin. Volvió a taparla, con una sonrisa en la cara. Piper no iba a poder creerlo.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Preston. El Coronel ya estaba allí para reemplazarla.

 _"-General. Es mejor que duerma.-"_

Era imposible convencer a Garvey de que no la tratara tan formal, solo lo lograba a veces, cuando los dos estaban solos.

 _"-Gracias Preston. Queda algo de té si quieres.-"_

Lena se levantó y se encaminó hacia el cobertizo, unas horas de sueño iban a hacerle bien.

Lo primero que sintió fue la explosión. Su brazo se estiró buscando su revólver.

 _"-¡Artilleros!-"_

Era Preston.

El fuego se propagaba a toda velocidad. Una miliciana gritaba desesperada, agitando su brazo en llamas. Lena se levantó, agarró su saco de dormir y la envolvió de prisa. La chica lloraba. Parecía que todos los demás habían logrado salir. Podía escuchar las órdenes del Coronel y el zumbido de las armas laser disparándose alrededor.

La pelirroja entró al cobertizo en llamas. Lena intentaba cargar a la chica herida pero el humo estaba ahogándola. Cait levantó a la muchacha con una sola mano y la cargó sobre su espalda, empujando a Lena hacia la puerta de mala manera.

 _"-¡No!-"_

Azul se dio vuelta, buscando su costal y poniéndoselo al hombro. Tomó su rifle con la mano libre y salió detrás de Cait.

Garvey y cuatro milicianos estaban parapetados en la arboleda, intentando retener el avance de los artilleros. Había al menos tres minutemen muertos, tirados en medio del campamento.

 _"-Déjala aquí Cait. Sígueme.-"_

La mujer obedeció. Las dos se sumergieron en la oscuridad, internándose en el bosque seco. ¿Cómo los habían tomado por sorpresa? Lena la guió hacia el terreno alto, rodeando el sonido de los disparos.

 _"-Cait. Tú al bate, yo al rifle. No te arriesgues de más. Espera a que vengan por mí, y trata de no meterte en fuego cruzado. Preston y los nuestros siguen disparando.-"_

Estaba oscuro, pero el cobertizo en llamas iluminaba casi toda la batalla. Podía verlos. Escucharlos. Cait siguió flanqueándolos. Lena se acomodó. Apoyó la culata y se afirmó. Encontró al primero. Aguantó la respiración, tres milicianos. Estaban ahí fuera para reclutar, para defenderse. Disparó. El artillero cayó, pudo ver a dos de sus compañeros levantar la cabeza hacia su posición, la habían visto y empezaban a subir. Tres. Y quizás la chica no sobreviviera. No tenían médico. Recargó el rifle con rapidez, relajó el brazo por un momento. Disparó. Levantó la mirada, Cait estaba ya encima de ellos, destrozando un cráneo a batazos.

Sintió los ruidos a su costado. Alguien la flanqueaba. Tomó su revólver y se giró, disparó hasta vaciar el tambor. ¿Cuántos podían quedar? Se levantó, bajando hacia Cait con el rifle en su mano. No escuchaba más disparos, la pelirroja había sido bestial, como siempre. Era bastante impresionante ver lo que era capaz de hacer aquella mujer.

 _"-Creo que no quedan más. No deberíamos haber dejado a un par de novatos de guardia. Casi te prenden fuego, Lena.-"_

No sabía dónde estaba Cait cuando el fuego comenzó, pero la había visto atravesar la puerta y meterse en ese cobertizo en llamas buscándola. Quizás estaban empezando a llevarse mejor.

 _"-Vamos, los heridos.-"_

Preston estaba en el suelo, su espalda apoyada contra un macizo tronco. Lena vio la herida en su estómago. La chica que habían rescatado del cobertizo gritaba de dolor mientras uno de sus compañeros trataba de auxiliarla. Los demás estaban muertos.

 _"-Tranquilo, Garvey. Te tengo.-"_

Lena rebuscó en su costal hasta encontrar los estimulantes. Inyectó uno justo directo en la herida del Coronel.

 _"-¡Cait! Necesito ayuda aquí, hay que recostarlo.-"_

La pelirroja se apuro a tomarlo de las axilas y bajarlo con cuidado. Lena tomó su cuchillo y desgarró la ropa con rapidez.

 _"-La chica, Cait. Toma un estimulante de mi costal.-"_

La mujer sabía como tratar heridas. Años en la arena le habían enseñado. Se había cosido infinidad de veces, entablillado todos sus dedos, acomodado varios huesos, incluso una vez había removido de su pierna el plomo de una bala sin desmayarse. Se acercó a la chica, el muchacho que intentaba ayudarla estaba casi tan asustado como ella.

 _"-Déjame chico, busca agua. Limpia.-"_

Lena hacía presión sobre la herida de Garvey mientras rezaba por dentro para que el estimulante frenara la hemorragia. ¿Cómo había pasado? Seis muertos. Levantó el paño que sostenía contra el agujero en el vientre del Coronel. Sí. La medicación estaba haciendo efecto.

No habían podido siquiera enterrar a los milicianos caídos. El Coronel y la chica necesitaban atención médica, habían salido sin retraso hacia Sanctuary. Cait y Lena llevaban a Preston en una camilla improvisada, hecha de ramas y un saco de dormir. La chica estaba bastante mal pero caminaba, o algo así. La habían llenado de analgésicos y su compañero había tenido que arrastrarla durante todo el camino. En cuanto los divisaron desde el puesto vigía, las puertas se abrieron y varios milicianos corrieron hacia ellos.

Grace sacó a todos de la clínica, solo dejó que Lena se quedase, después de todo era la General. Mía estaba allí.

La miliciana herida dormitaba sobre una de las camas mientras la doctora atendía con rapidez a Preston. Azul no se movía. Sintió la pequeña mano llevándola hacia un rincón y tirando de ella para que se sentase. Lena notó el ardor en su espalda. En cuanto Mía comenzó a remover la armadura el dolor se hizo más evidente. Sentía su camisa pegada a la carne.

 _"-Déjame ver Mía.-"_

La doctora se acercó, mirando la espalda de Lena.

 _"-Busca las gasas y el ungüento, el negro.-"_

La chica salió apurada en dirección al armario. Grace estaba otra vez sobre Preston, lo había sedado.

 _"-Usa el agua purificada, moja la gasa, no tires de la camisa.-"_

Se escuchaban voces en la entrada, alguien intentaba pasar. El miliciano que estaba montando guardia parecía en problemas. La chica de la gorra no tardó en aparecer en la sala.

 _"-Dios. Estás bien. ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto cuando sales sin mí?-"_

 _"-Lo siento.-"_

El tono gris de la mujer hizo que Piper dejara de hablar. No tardó en mirar a su alrededor. Vio a la chica en la primera cama, todo su brazo vendado, parte de su cuello quemado. Se giró y prestó atención al hombre debajo de Grace. Garvey.

 _"-¿Qué pasó, Azul?-"_

 _"-Artilleros. Nos emboscaron.-"_

Vio los pequeños ojos de Mía asomándose a través del hombro de Lena. Estaba curándola.

 _"-¿Estás herida?-"_

Grace se dio vuelta por un momento, hablándole a la reportera.

 _"-Es solo una quemadura. No es grave. Mía puede curarla. Es mejor que esperes fuera, Piper.-"_

Por un momento Lena pudo notar la tensión entre esas dos mujeres.

 _"-Voy a estar en casa, Azul.-"_

Dejó la clínica cuando Grace logró convencerla de que Preston y la chica estaban fuera de peligro. Mía no quiso volver con ella, quería seguir ayudando a la doctora y a Lena le pareció bien. En su otra vida, dejar que una niña de doce años viese todo aquello le habría parecido una locura. En esta vida, tenía sentido.

Entro a la casa con la cabeza gacha. Sentía la culpa consumiéndola. Se tiró en uno de los sillones, Albóndiga se acercó y apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas. Lena levantó la mano para acariciarlo.

 _"-Hola.-"_

Piper salió de la habitación en cuanto la escuchó.

 _"-Ey. Hola.-"_

 _"-¿Cómo está tu espalda?-"_

 _"-¿Mi espalda? Ah. Nada, no es nada.-"_

La reportera se acercó al sillón y se inclinó sobre Lena _._

 _"-¿Estás bien?-"_

 _"-No.-"_

Tres golpes sonaron en la puerta. Piper se levantó y abrió sin tardanza. Era Sturges. El mecánico aceptó con algo de duda la invitación que la chica le hacía evidente sosteniendo la puerta abierta de par en par. Solo dio un par de pasos antes de hablar.

 _"-Lena... siento lo que pasó. No sabía si venir o no. Solo quería avisarte. Estamos listos.-"_

La General asintió. Su cabeza aún seguía en aquel bosque seco, junto a sus seis milicianos muertos.


	54. Retrato de un comienzo

Llevaba un rato despierta. Podía notar la claridad que empezaba a colarse a través de las cortinas de la habitación. Piper dormía a su lado. La recorrió entera con la mirada. Sus dedos, apoyados en la almohada, pegados a su boca. Esa boca. Sus labios, no necesitaba más que cerrar los ojos para sentirlos. Su pelo. Lo llevaba un poco más largo que la primera vez que la vio. A pesar de la fiebre y el dolor de ese día algunas imágenes se habían grabado en su cabeza y en casi todas, estaba la mujer que ahora dormía a su costado. Se contuvo para no besarla. Acariciarla. Buscarla.

Se levantó en silencio, tomando su parche y su pipboy de la mesa de noche y se vistió sin hacer un ruido, dejando el cuarto que compartían.

Le había tomado tiempo conseguirla, pero era perfecta. Y funcionaba. Incluso había rescatado un manual de fotografía de la vieja biblioteca de Boston. Piper no se había dado cuenta de nada. No era fácil lograr esconder algo de la reportera, era infinitamente curiosa y siempre estaba atenta a los menores movimientos.

Apoyó la cámara en la mesa. Cuando la encontró no podía creer que estuviese en tan buen estado, estaba convencida de que iba a tener que rebuscar repuestos por todo el yermo, pero no. Funcionaba. Estaba entera. Y después, la parte difícil. Escarbar en las ruinas de las casas de fotografía que recordaba, en almacenes, en cualquier lugar. Pero al fin lo tenía, todo y justo a tiempo. Papel. Película. Los extraños líquidos para revelar. La teoría la sabía ya de memoria, ya vería en el momento de la verdad que sucedía.

Iba a acondicionar el diminuto guardarropa del pasillo. Para una persona daba algo de movilidad, para dos, era bastante apretado, pero tenía que servir, no quería inutilizar el baño. Además era más sencillo evitar que la luz entrara en aquel espacio, solo tenía que colocar la pesada cortina oscura que ya tenía preparada. Los focos, la luz. Los estantes iban a servir para toda la parafernalia que suponía lograr una foto. Era todo tan difícil ahora, pero de alguna manera le pareció más romántico.

En esas estaba cuando sintió a la chica de la gorra recorrer el pasillo hacia el salón. Inevitable. No sería Piper si no descubriera la sorpresa antes de tiempo.

La reportera se paró frente a la mesa del salón. Pudo ver varios paquetes cuidadosamente acomodados. Y una cámara. ¿Una cámara? Parecía entera. Todo lo que sabía de fotografía lo había aprendido leyendo. A veces fantaseaba con la posibilidad de cubrir una de sus portadas con una instantánea. Como los viejos periódicos. Pero era imposible.

Lena se acercó por detrás, despacio. Se quedo de pie justo al final del pasillo, mirando a la chica dormida reaccionar frente a su regalo.

 _"-Feliz cumpleaños.-"_

Piper se giró, sorprendida.

 _"-¿Hoy? Yo... con todo, se me pasó por completo...-"_

 _"-A mí no.-"_

La reportera sonrió, todavía con cara de sueño. Era muy temprano.

 _"-¿Por qué te levantaste de la cama? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-"_

Lena bajó la mirada, con una risa corta. Sí. Piper despertando con mil preguntas en su cabeza. No podía ser de otra manera.

 _"-Quería darte una sorpresa... Pero no sé si alguna vez en la vida logre despistarte. Voy a necesitar mucha práctica.-"_

La chica se giró otra vez a la mesa y nuevamente a Lena.

 _"-¿Que es todo esto?-"_

 _"-Es para ti. Es una cámara. Y todo lo que necesitas para conseguir una foto. La película tiene doscientos años pero es en blanco y negro... creo que va a funcionar. ¿Quieres probar?-"_

Los ojos de la chica ya estaban abiertos de par en par.

 _"-¡Sí!-"_

Lena se acercó y la besó. Tardó un momento en separarse y tomar la cámara.

 _"-Bien. Yo no soy una profesional en esto. Vas a tener que tenerme paciencia, pero voy a tratar de explicarte lo mejor que pueda.-"_

Piper miraba con curiosidad.

 _"-A ver, este pitirro aquí sirve para abrirla, ves. Así. La película va aquí, atravesando y enganchándose en este chasis vacío. Son de seiscientos veinte, el número tiene que ver con el tamaño. Bien. Enganchada y cerramos. Ahora, mira por aquí, por el cristal rojo. Si giramos esta rueda hasta que aparezca el primer número... ahí. Doce. Es la cantidad de exposiciones que podemos hacer con esta película.-"_

La reportera miraba con fascinación. No era del todo ignorante en el tema, siempre le había interesado y había intentado leer cualquier material que se le cruzase al respecto.

 _"-Ven. Acércate. Aquí hay más luz. La cámara solo tiene dos velocidades. O así, y el obturador va a atrapar la imagen enseguida... O puedes dejarlo abierto y cerrarlo cuando quieras, pero eso es algo más complicado, cualquier movimiento mientras esté abierto va a mover la imagen. Ven.-"_

Lena la abrazó, sonriendo y levantando la cámara frente a ellas. Gatilló.

 _"-Bien. Tenemos la primera foto. Teniendo en cuenta que solo conseguí menos de una docena de películas, vas a querer aprovechar las once fotos restantes. Aunque podemos apurarnos un poco esta vez... Después de todo es tu cumpleaños.-"_

Piper la abrazó con fuerza, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándola con ganas. Lena se dejó atraer hacia ella y la besó hasta que le faltó el aire.

 _"-Bueno, eso hace que haya valido la pena tanto secretismo.-"_

 _"-Te quiero, Azul.-"_

La General terminó de vestirse en su uniforme. Piper de alguna manera había logrado remendar la camisa. Quería recorrer el muro, hablar con todos. Probablemente los ánimos estaban por el suelo. Terminó de ajustar su armadura y buscó su gorro. Seguía sintiéndose un poco ridícula al usarlo, pero hoy quería llevarlo. Se puso el largo abrigo azul y salió fuera. El aire era fresco, empezaba a sentirse. Caminó uno por uno todos los puestos de vigilancia. Cada poco buscaba con la mirada la ventana de la clínica. Sabía que Grace abría las cortinas de la sala en cuanto todos estaban despiertos. Quería ver a Preston.

Sturges y Virgil estaban los dos en el taller, revisando algunos planos. Todo estaba listo y ahora solo esperaban a que Lena lo intentase. Pero hoy no. No en el cumpleaños de Piper. Los saludó y se quedó con ellos, estudiando los esquemas para una nueva purificadora. La idea era brillante y Sanctuary estaba en el mejor lugar, rodeada de agua. Si lograban tener una superproducción podían abastecer a los asentamientos que no tenían tanta suerte. Cuando volviese del Instituto. Cuando terminaran de reclutar. Cuando la Hermandad del Acero no fuera una amenaza constante. Demasiados problemas en el horizonte.

Era pasada media mañana cuando notó las ventanas de la clínica descubiertas. Al fin.

 _"-Grace. Buenos días.-"_

 _"-Buenos días, General.-"_

 _"-¿Cómo se encuentran?-"_

 _"-Están los dos despiertos, si quiere pasar a verlos.-"_

Lena notó a la doctora más extraña que de costumbre pero su preocupación en ese momento estaba enfocada en Preston y en la miliciana herida. Entró en la sala sin perder más tiempo. La chica estaba en una de las primeras camas, le dirigió una sonrisa triste en cuanto la vio. Preston leía, reclinado sobre un montón de almohadones. La saludo agachando levemente la cabeza.

La mujer del refugio no dijo demasiado. Solo se acercó a la cama de la chica y puso su mano sobre su pierna, apretándola cariñosamente. Vio las lágrimas en su rostro.

 _"-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-"_

 _"-Madison...-"_

 _"-Me alegra que estés bien, Madison.-"_

La General se arrimó a donde descansaba Preston, sentándose a su lado.

 _"-Coronel. ¿Qué tal la herida?-"_

 _"-Grace lo tiene todo controlado. Incluso quiere que camine un poco. La bala no tocó nada importante y... estoy bien.-"_

 _"-¿Quieres que te ayude? Puedo caminar contigo unos metros.-"_

 _"-Oh, no. Seguramente tienes mejor forma de perder el tiempo.-"_

 _"-Vamos.-"_

El sol empezaba a calentar el aire. Lena había ayudado a Garvey con su abrigo y ahora los dos caminaban lento, cruzando la calle principal. Algunos reclutas los miraban con atención. La General notaba las caras de angustia entre sus hombres. Nuevos reclutas habían llegado esos días. A pesar de todo, los Minutemen seguían creciendo.

Ayudó a Preston a sentarse en una de las sillas de jardín al otro lado de la calle.

No entendía bien que sentía en el pecho. Algo de miedo. Rabia. Dolor. Miró a su alrededor. Casi todos eran tan jóvenes. Caras sucias y ropas desgastadas. Manos rugosas. Sombreros arruinados. Pero de pie. Algunos comenzaban a rondarle con algo de timidez, quedándose a distancia pero haciendo evidente que intentaban acercarse.

Lena solo comenzó a hablar.

 _"-Sé que duele...-"_

Las caras que aún no estaban prestando atención se empezaron a girar. La General levantó la voz.

 _"-Sé que duele despertarse siendo menos. Sé que asusta. Sé que muchos aquí los querían. Eran sus hermanos.-"_

Vio algunas miradas clavarse en el suelo.

 _"-Pero seguimos aquí. Juntos... Todos tenemos alguien a quien queremos proteger, alguien que hace la lucha de cada día mucho más fácil, que le da sentido a las noches que pasamos de pie vigilando un muro, recorriendo una carretera perdida en el medio del yermo, protegiendo un asentamiento que no es nuestro hogar, pero es el hogar de alguien más.-"_

Empezaban a sumarse rostros alrededor de Lena y La General subía su voz.

 _"-No es la primera vez en la historia que tenemos que sangrar para defender lo que es nuestro. No es la primera vez que estamos en desventaja. Mucho antes de este tiempo dejaron la vida y más para que en esta tierra primara una sola cosa por encima de todas. La Libertad…-"_

Azul hizo silencio por un momento, mirando a sus milicianos.

 _"-Alguien dijo una vez que la libertad, cuando empieza a echar raíces, es una planta de rápido crecimiento. Lo creo. La veo crecer en cada uno de ustedes. Cada vez que pelean por el que tienen al lado, por el que no conocen pero que está en necesidad.-"_

Algunas chispas se encendían. Prestón se tomaba la herida y miraba a Lena con una media sonrisa.

 _"-Cuando defendemos lo que no es nuestro estamos defendiendo todo. Cuando nos ponemos delante de una injusticia para salvar la familia de alguien más, estamos salvándonos nosotros mismos. Los que solo vienen a tomar por la fuerza, los que eligen que injusticias pelear y cuales ignorar, los que solo obran por la recompensa, no pueden ganar, por más ventaja que tengan.-"_

Lena bajó la cabeza por un momento. ¿Era demasiado lo que pedía?

 _"-Alguna vez esta fue la tierra de la libertad. En este mismo suelo, no demasiado lejos, los primeros fusiles que se resistieron a la ocupación terminaron forjando la más grande de todas las naciones. Y también murieron. También les costó lo indecible. Podemos hacerlo. Podemos plantarnos aquí y echar esas raíces, y hacer de todo el yermo nuestro hogar. No les pido que se jueguen la vida por mí, jamás podría, no merezco tanto. Sí quiero pedirles que lo hagan por ustedes mismos, por sus familias, por sus hijos. Para que ellos no tengan que sangrar por intentar ser libres y vivir con dignidad.-"_

Muchos de los reclutas comenzaron a aplaudir con timidez. Algunos asentían y buscaban el abrazo de sus compañeros. Quizás no había sido un buen discurso pero era sentido. Quizás había pecado un poco en el tono épico, pero lo necesitaban. Necesitaban una causa. Después de todo, solo eran humanos y es bien sabido que los héroes no nacen hasta que llevan siglos muertos. Quizás algún día la historia terminaría haciéndolos inmortales si es que al final, eran los vencedores.

Lena se perdió en el abrazo de sus compañeros. De aquella gente que creía en lo mismo que ella. En que no todo podía estar quebrado en el mundo y dependía de cada uno al menos intentar arreglarlo.

La marea de saludos se abrió un poco y unos ojos verdes la miraron. La chica de la gorra le sonreía. Lena se le acercó, sintiendo las palmadas amistosas en su espalda, en sus brazos. Por una vez, el contacto físico no la agobiaba. Por una vez, le resultaba extrañamente cómodo. Piper la miró acercarse y notó como el calor le subía hasta la cara, estaba resignada, era uno de los riesgos de estar cerca de aquella mujer. Azul apuró los últimos pasos hasta ella y la tomó de la cintura sin dejarla reaccionar, levantándola y besándola con ganas. Piper sintió que se quemaba de vergüenza pero no pudo resistirse, tomó su cara con ambas manos y le devolvió el beso sin dudarlo. Esa muestra de cariño fue lo que coronó el momento. Los que todavía no aplaudían no tardaron en hacerlo. Risas y algún llanto perdido. La tarde se llenó de ruido, de comidas compartidas, de cervezas y consuelo y aunque la angustia seguía flotando dentro de los muros, ya nadie se sentía solo.

Lena y Piper caminaban de vuelta a casa, el sol empezaba a caer. Mañana era el día en que Azul iba a intentarlo. El Instituto.

 _"-¿Así que... qué tal fue eso?-"_

La mujer señalaba la cámara que colgaba de una fina correa al costado de la chica.

 _"-Bueno. Tengo doce fotos, o eso creo.-"_

 _"-¿Doce? ¿Estuviste tomando fotos todo el tiempo?-"_

 _"-Mmm. Sí. Quería que me enseñaras hoy mismo a revelarlas. Creo que capturé el ánimo del día con bastante fidelidad.-"_

 _"-Oh Dios, Piper. No me digas que por eso estabas ahí. Me retrataste en mi lapsus patriótico ¿Verdad?-"_

 _"-Sí, definitivamente.-"_

Entraron directo al guardarropa. Las niñas apenas le prestaron atención, estaban demasiado enfrascadas en los nuevos comics que habían conseguido intercambiar con los otros niños del lugar.

 _"-Bueno, siendo dos, estamos un poco más apretadas, cuando lo hagas sola creo que vas a estar más cómoda.-"_

Piper vio las bandejas preparadas en uno de los estantes. En otro, una tabla de madera, cuidadosamente lijada. Papel y un cristal casi del mismo tamaño que la tabla. Lena tomó un tarro negro y lo abrió, removiendo un largo cilindro, dos especies de carretes quedaron sueltos sobre la estantería.

 _"-Aquí, en estas muescas, es donde tenemos que enganchar la película. Déjame mostrarte, tengo por aquí la que ya arruiné practicando, sí. Ves, así, y después lo giras, con ese movimiento la película va pasando por la espiral... Ahora, el truco, es que esta parte hay que hacerla a oscuras o vas a velar las fotos.-"_

La reportera entendía lo que quería decir, pero no tenía mucha idea de como se las iban a ingeniar. Practicaron un poco con la película velada antes de decidirse.

Lena apagó la luz, el cortinaje mantenía el pequeño armario completamente a oscuras. Sintió las manos de Piper, ágiles, trabajando sobre la estantería. El ruido de la espiral en movimiento. La facilidad con que volvía a encastrar todas las piezas del tanque. La chica tenía arte para esas cosas. No había tardado ni la mitad de tiempo que Lena había necesitado. Y sin contar que había tenido que tragarse un manual entero para hacerlo.

El resto, fue más sencillo. El líquido. Agitar. Esperar. Besarla. Agua. Agitar. Esperar. Unos besos más y una luz roja que se enciende, para sorpresa de la chica. Ahora bandejas, más líquido. Más esperas y más caricias. Una imagen. Piper estaba fascinada.

 _"-Bien. No tenía idea como lograr esta parte pero después recordé una historia que Nate solía contarme, un fotógrafo de la segunda guerra, solía revelar sus fotos de esta forma cuando no tenía otra posibilidad, creo que su nombre era Robert Capa. Flexografía. Esto también me costó encontrarlo, no queda mucho material decente en la biblioteca. A ver, la idea es plasmar en este papel la imagen.-"_

Piper vio como Lena acomodaba la tabla, la película sobre el papel. El cristal, con mucho cuidado. Y la lámpara, justo encima. Esperaron.

Las imágenes colgaban frente a ellas. Lena pudo ver la primera foto, Piper la miraba con cara de dormida, sonriéndole. Vio a las niñas y a Albóndiga, los tres con cara de sorpresa. La reportera frente al espejo del baño, esa pensaba quedársela. Se vio en el taller esa mañana, alrededor de una mesa, señalando algo con su mano. Sturges y Virgil rodeándola. Otra vez, con Preston, saliendo de la clínica. Se murió de vergüenza al verse rodeada de sus milicianos en actitud de madre fundadora. Las imágenes que restaban eran perfectas, reclutas amontonados en una mesa. Un juego de cartas. La calle principal llena. La última foto era otra vez, ella. De perfil, la mirada algo perdida. El pelo casi tapando su ojo bueno. Piper no era mala gatillando y tenía un don para pasar desapercibida cuando quería.

 _"-Voy a quedarme con esta, Piper.-"_

Lena señalo la foto de la chica de la gorra con su cámara frente al espejo.

 _"-Vuelve conmigo, Azul. Con Shaun. Por favor.-"_

 _"-Sí. Siempre voy a dar todo de mí para volver a casa, Pipes.-"_

Las dos mujeres se quedaron abrazadas frente a las imágenes de aquel día hasta que el miedo se apagó.


	55. Sus ojos en los tuyos

Piper estiró su mano, buscándola. Todavía sentía el calor en su lado de la cama. Abrió los ojos. Lena no estaba ahí. Se depertó confundida, le costó darse cuenta de que esta era su habitación en Sanctuary. No Diamond City. Allí no podían volver.

Azul apareció en el umbral de la puerta y junto a ella el olor a café recién preparado.

 _"-¿Quieres?-"_

La mujer le ofrecía una taza caliente. Salió de la cama con pereza, los días empezaban a ser fríos y las mantas a retenerla.

 _"-¿Qué hora es?-"_

No le importaba en realidad. Era otra la pregunta que quería hacerle. _Cuando te vas._

 _"-Las ocho, pasadas. Ya tengo todo listo, Piper. Sturges y Virgil están esperándome en la plataforma.-"_

 _"-Deja que me cambie, voy contigo.-"_

Lena no dijo nada, le dejó la taza sobre la cómoda y caminó hacia la habitación de las niñas. Ya se había despedido de ellas la noche anterior. Se quedó mirándolas un rato hasta sentir a Piper en su espalda. Se dio vuelta, abrazando a la chica que se sostenía medio dormida, con la taza de café entre sus manos.

 _"-Ey. Buen día tú.-"_

 _"-Mmmh. Buenos días.-"_

La reportera se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Azul.

El sol no terminaba de salir. El día era gris y las nubes acercándose anunciaban la tormenta radioactiva. Las dos mujeres caminaron despacio hasta el interceptor de señales, como Virgil lo llamaba.

 _"-Lena. Ya estamos listos. Un último detalle. Esta holocinta contiene un programa. Un explorador de red. Cuando estés ahí dentro, si puedes, introdúcela en cualquier terminal y hazla correr, no va a tomarte mucho tiempo y podemos conseguir información muy valiosa si lo hacemos.-"_

 _"-Bien, Sturges. Voy a intentarlo. Y también tu suero, Virgil. No lo he olvidado.-"_

El supermutante intento sonreír aunque la mueca que se vio en su rostro era todo menos eso.

Lena y Piper se apartaron por un momento.

 _"-Bueno. No sé cuanto tiempo me tome volver, Pipes.-"_

 _"-Vas a encontrarlo. Lo sé. Solo... Cuídate. No tienes a nadie cubriéndote las espaldas, ten eso presente.-"_

 _"-Sí. Voy a cuidarme. Voy a volver contigo.-"_

El abrazo fue sentido. Lena la besó con suavidad. Se alejó hacia la plataforma y se ubicó en medio.

 _"-¿Aquí estoy bien?-"_

Sturges levantó su brazo haciendo un gesto de aprobación con su mano. Estaba detrás de una inmensa consola conectada por decenas de cables a la gran plataforma. Virgil vigilaba atento. Lena no quitaba la mirada de Piper.

La explosión fue impresionante. El ruido alertó a todo el asentamiento. La reportera creyó verla desaparecer envuelta en una luz azul antes de que el estallido la cegara. No podían saber si había funcionado o no, pero lo que quedaba claro era que el interceptor había quedado totalmente inutilizable.

Piper sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que tenía que ser así, pero verla desaparecer delante suyo sin poder seguirla, sin saber si estaba bien. Era desesperante. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Cait, al otro lado de la calle. La pelirroja también se había acercado a ver el momento. La chica de la gorra pudo notar algo de preocupación en la mirada de aquella mujer, quizás después de todo, empezaba a importarle algo más que meterse en peleas y beber hasta desmayarse.

Algo había salido terriblemente mal, tenía que ser. No podía sentirse tan horrible. Parecía como si alguien le hubiese batido las entrañas. Lena vomitó sobre el impoluto piso. El sudor frío le bajaba por la espalda y le costaba respirar. Recordó la cápsula. Aquella sensación helada. El dolor intenso en cada músculo de su cuerpo. No podía perder la consciencia allí, no sabía donde estaba. Se arrastró hacia una pared como pudo y se apoyó, tratando de fijar la vista, todo le daba vueltas. Tardó bastante en recomponerse.

El blanco predominaba en toda la habitación. Las paredes metálicas brillaban. Limpias. Igual que el suelo. No había óxido. No había destrucción. Aunque estaba bajo techo, el aire se sentía de alguna forma, más fresco que el del yermo. Como antes. Antes de las bombas. Trató de levantarse con cuidado, el mareo todavía seguía ahí.

Salió de la plataforma circular con dificultad. El cuarto en el que estaba solo tenía en medio una gigantesca terminal. La holocinta. Lo recordó enseguida y la removió de uno de los bolsillos de su bandolera, utilizándola en aquella consola. Tal y como había prometido el mecánico, correr aquel programa solo le tomó un momento. Al menos era un comienzo, si algún día lograba salir de ahí, Sturges iba a estar contento.

Apretaba el revólver en su mano. El silencio era intenso. Solo había una salida frente a ella, un largo corredor. Lo siguió, sin dejar de asombrarse por el blanco de las paredes y el brillo del suelo metálico. Llevaba meses sin ver un lugar tan conservado. Todo parecía nuevo.

Una voz se escuchó por los altavoces. Lena se apretó contra la pared, levantando su arma frente a ella.

 _"-No pensé que ibas a lograr llegar hasta aquí. Eres una persona de recursos. Soy Padre. Estoy a cargo aquí.-"_

Sentía su respiración agitada, sabían que estaba dentro. Al menos nadie estaba atacándola de momento.

 _"-Me gustaría que hablásemos cara a cara. Sé por qué estás aquí. Por favor. Al final del corredor hay un elevador. Voy a estar esperándote.-"_

Bien. No tenía opción. Era imposible regresar, no había forma. La habían descubierto. Tenía que seguir hacia delante.

Llegó al final del corredor y entró al ascensor circular. Apretó el botón con decisión. _Shaun._ La plataforma comenzó a descender, todo se hizo oscuro por un momento. El espacio no tardó en abrirse. Podía ver a través de las paredes de cristal del elevador el inmenso lugar delante de ella. Árboles. Como los recordaba. El verde de aquellas hojas le cortó todo pensamiento. Solo podía mirarlas. Una cascada artificial se expandía por canales debajo de un suelo transparente. Todo era blanco. Incluso la gente vestía en ese tono. Largas líneas amarillas en el suelo y en las paredes y algunos detalles de color eran el único contraste. Y los árboles. Todo estaba bajo techo pero las grandes luces del complejo imitaban a la perfección la claridad del día.

 _"-Bienvenida al Instituto.-"_

La voz volvió a sonar a través del intercomunicador del ascensor.

 _"-Llevamos doscientos años trabajando por la supervivencia de la humanidad. Todo lo que ves, es el trabajo de cientos de personas a través del tiempo en la lucha contra la extinción. Somos el futuro. El único futuro que queda.-"_

Algo dentro de Lena se encogió. Pensó en Piper. Pensó en Nat. ¿El único futuro? La superficie estaba plagada de miles de futuros.

El elevador se hundió otra vez en la oscuridad, cuando se abrió, solo una pequeña puerta estaba delante de ella. Entró al habitáculo y apretó el único botón. Esta vez el viaje fue más corto y silencioso. La puerta automática se abrió. Delante, una habitación. Igual de impecable que el resto del lugar. Un cubículo de cristal delante de ella. Una cama dentro. Una mesa. Un niño, la miró. Shaun.

 _"-Oh, Dios. Shaun.-"_

Lena se acercó, cayendo de rodillas ante el cristal. El pequeño se alejó hacia su cama, asustado.

 _"-Eres tú. Realmente eres tú.-"_

La mujer apoyó su mano sobre el cristal. El niño parecía aterrorizado.

 _"-¿Padre? ¡Hay alguien aquí!-"_

 _"-Tranquilo Shaun. Soy yo. Soy mamá. Voy a sacarte de aquí... Yo... voy a llevarte conmigo.-"_

Shaun se arrimó más contra la pared.

 _"-¿Padre? ¡Quieren llevarme!-"_

Lena pudo notar las lágrimas en el rostro del niño. Una puerta se abrió. Se levantó rápido, apuntando con su revólver. Un hombre de cabello cano apareció en el umbral. Sus ojos.

 _"-Shaun. S9-23 Cirrus.-"_

La cabeza de Shaun cayó automáticamente sobre su pecho. El niño quedó estático.

 _"-Qué le hiciste... él... No es Shaun. Es... ¿Un sintético? ¿Un niño sintético? Dios.-"_

 _"-Lo siento. Sé que eres emocional, pero intenta comprender. Es solo un prototipo, todavía no controlamos completamente sus respuestas ante emociones demasiado profundas.-"_

 _"-Dame a Shaun. A mi hijo. ¿Dónde lo tienes?-"_

El hombre la miraba. Levantó una mano hacia su pecho.

 _"-Soy yo. Soy Shaun.-"_

El estómago de Lena se dio vuelta. Nate. Sus ojos. Eran sus ojos. Vio la leve sonrisa que comenzaba a aparecer en aquel rostro y lo reconoció al instante. Era su hijo, era el hijo de Nate.

 _"-No puede ser... Shaun. Eras un bebé...-"_

 _"-Tengo sesenta años, Madre.-"_

El tono era helado. Su hijo.

 _"-Todos aquí me llaman Padre. He dedicado mi vida entera a este lugar. La salvación de la humanidad.-"_

A Lena le costó un mundo volver a decir una palabra.

 _"-Shaun... la humanidad está ahí arriba, peleando por sobrevivir.-"_

 _"-Arriba solo queda un planeta destruido. Tú deberías entenderlo más que nadie. Somos la única esperanza.-"_

 _"-No... Tu padre. Murió protegiéndote. Tienes que saberlo. Ellos te secuestraron, Shaun...-"_

El hombre bajó la mirada.

 _"-Era necesario. Necesitamos ver más allá de nuestras individualidades. En favor de un bien mayor.-"_

 _"-Shaun la gente muere allí arriba. Todo lo que tienen aquí... Podrían cambiar las cosas.-"_

 _"-Es demasiado pronto para volver a la superficie, y el yermo es inestable, no podemos comprometer el trabajo de dos siglos.-"_

 _"-No...-"_

Sentía la presión angustiante en su pecho. Ver sus ojos, verlo a Nate. Escuchar la frialdad de aquel hombre. Saber que su hijo era quién había decidido dar la espalda a tanto dolor, que era responsable de sangre inocente. De secuestros. De asesinatos. Si tan solo la mitad de las historias en la superficie eran ciertas... El Instituto había cometido crímenes indecibles. Todo en nombre de una salvación que insistían en guardarse solo para ellos.

 _"-Yo... Shaun. No puede ser...-"_

 _"-Madre. Sé que es mucho para asimilar. Tenemos tiempo. He dado la orden de que se te deje inspeccionar el complejo con total libertad. Incluso puedes conservar tus armas. Siéntete libre de conocernos. Tienes una habitación a tu disposición para descansar. Puedo llevarte hasta allí ahora, es lo mejor.-"_

Lena lo siguió por aquellos pasillos despoblados de cualquier signo de humanidad. No supo cuanto tardaron en llegar a aquella puerta. Cuando fue que Shaun se despidió de ella, con la promesa de volver por la noche. Cuando fue que se dejó caer en aquella cama, cuidadosamente preparada.

La mujer del refugio se acomodó, dejando caer sus botas a un costado. Poco tardó en quedar rendida sobre la almohada.


	56. El dolor que te costamos

Lena había desaparecido hacía días delante de sus ojos. Le había costado un mundo mantenerse entera para Nat y para Mía. No había pensando en lo mucho que iba a costarle el no poder saber. No tener idea de como estaba, de si iba a lograr volver. Miró las fotografías en la pared del salón. Faltaba una. La suya. Pasó sus dedos por la imagen de Azul, su perfil. Su boca. Podía verla otra vez en el instante en que tomó aquella foto. Podía llenar esa imagen en blanco y negro de color.

 _"-Pips.-"_

La niña estaba detrás. Piper se giró solo para darse cuenta de lo grande que estaba. Ya no tenía que bajar tanto la mirada para encontrar sus ojos.

 _"-Bien. Vamos.-"_

Llevaban yendo a la galería de tiro cada tarde, tal y como se lo había dicho a Azul. Lo intentaba y hasta ahora, lo soportaba.

 _"-Bien Nat. Creo que esta vez Sturges dio con la medida correcta. Sostenlo, apóyalo aquí. Sí, llegas bien al gatillo. ¿Verdad?-"_

El mecánico había reformado un rifle de caza para que se ajustara a la medida del brazo de la niña. A Piper la impresionaba tremendamente verla con aquella arma, pero no podía negar la facilidad que tenía la pequeña para tirar. Era natural. Era como su padre. Recordaba como podía acertar una bala a doscientos metros con pocos centímetros de margen de error. No estaba segura de si eso era algo que podía heredarse, pero Nat lo tenía. Lo podía ver, por más que le pesara.

Trató de explicarle. Había tenido que tomar una rápida práctica con Preston antes de hacerlo. No es que no supiera usar una mira, pero era diferente enseñar. Además, no se sentía demasiado segura como tiradora. Sí, no era mala, con su diez milímetros sabía manejarse bien. Pero no era lo suyo. Las armas no eran lo suyo. Azul debería estar ahí.

La niña se ajustó detrás del rifle. Todo era correcto. Su posición. Su respiración, la forma en que envolvía el arma. El culatazo fue fuerte pero la niña no se quejó, la sostenía bien y la protección de cuero sobre su hombro ayudaba.

 _"-Eres buena, Nat.-"_

Lo dijo casi sin pensarlo. Natalie levantó la mirada.

 _"-Sí no quieres que sigamos, podemos irnos Pips. Podemos ir a ver a Mía a la clínica. Llevar unas nuka colas...-"_

Piper se dio cuenta del tono con el que había hablado. Estaba triste y su hermana la conocía demasiado como para que algo así se le escapara.

 _"-Azul va a volver. Siempre lo hace. ¿Recuerdas el día de tu habitación? Estaba bien. Pensamos que no pero estaba bien. Solo tenemos que esperarla.-"_

Si fuese tan fácil. Si no supiese tanto, si no entendiese cuanto se dependía a veces de la suerte para seguir un día más con vida.

 _"-Practiquemos un poco más. Hasta que hagas blanco un par de veces. ¿Sí? Y después vamos por Mía.-"_

Antes de que terminaran la práctica, Piper pudo escuchar el ruido de motores acercándose. Vertibirds.

 _"-Nat. A casa. No salgas. Quédate ahí, lleva a Albóndiga, voy a buscar a Mía.-"_

Vio a los milicianos moverse apurados hacia los puestos vigías desocupados. Alguien la tomó del hombro.

 _"-Mejor que entres, chica. No creo que estos tipos estén de visita nada más.-"_

 _"-¡Cait! No... tengo que buscar a Mía antes. Está en la clínica.-"_

 _"-Está bien. Pero no te separes de mí.-"_

La pelirroja inicio la marcha, corriendo calle abajo hacia la entrada.

Preston daba órdenes, todos se movían apresurados, armándose y ubicándose en las posiciones defensivas alrededor del muro.

Tres vertibirds aterrizaron no muy lejos de la gran puerta al otro lado del puente. Cinco caballeros y sus pesadas servoarmaduras bajaron de las naves, amenazantes. Detrás, al menos una docena de soldados, moviéndose en el terreno, buscando cobertura. No. No era una visita social.

Uno de los hombres en servoarmadura se acercó. Era el paladín Danse. Preston lo miraba desde el puesto vigía sobre la entrada.

 _"-Quiero una palabra con su General.-"_

 _"-La General no se encuentra en este asentamiento. Soy el Coronel Preston Garvey, estoy al mando. ¿Qué es lo que buscan?-"_

 _"-A la General. Y a Piper Wright. Detectamos un fuerte movimiento energético en la zona. Sabemos que tienen conexión con el Instituto. Esta es una visita pacífica, en tanto y en cuanto la General acceda a venir con nosotros, acompañada de Piper Wright.-"_

 _"-Le repito, la General no está en este asentamiento. Y no vamos a entregar a nadie contra su voluntad.-"_

La tensión en el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Los milicianos apuntaban contra aquellos soldados, mil veces mejor armados. Cinco servoarmaduras y una docena de hombres en armadura pesada, contra reclutas apenas preparados, con suerte cubiertos por protecciones de cuero y con la munición justa en sus bolsillos. Había pasado demasiado pronto, no habían llegado a prepararse.

 _"-Garvey. Abre la puerta.-"_

Preston miró hacia abajo. Piper. La chica estaba parada en medio de la calle.

 _"-Abre. Nadie va a morir hoy. Solo abre la puerta, voy a estar bien.-"_

 _"-No, Piper. Nadie va a abrirles. Si quieren llevarte por la fuerza, no pienso dejarlos.-"_

La chica bajó la mirada. Sabía que no tenían elección. Nat y Mía estaban allí. Miró las caras asustadas de pie sobre los puestos. Con agilidad, esquivó a Cait y se subió a una de las plataformas de madera pegadas al muro.

 _"-¡Piper!-"_

La reportera se descolgó con rapidez, la caída le resintió el tobillo, pero se irguió sin mostrar dolor alguno. Al menos diez armas le apuntaban. El Paladín dio la orden de bajarlas, mirando a la mujer.

 _"-¿Dónde está la General, Piper?-"_

 _"-El Coronel no te mentía. No está. Si lo estuviese, no se escondería, no es su estilo. Y jamás me hubiese dejado saltar ese muro. Puedo ir pacíficamente contigo, solo deja tranquila a esta gente.-"_

Danse la observaba, podía leer bien a las personas. La mujer no mentía y era mejor evitar el conflicto, no se les iba a hacer difícil entrar a la fuerza, pero preferían mantenerse neutrales ante la población, todo lo que se pudiese.

 _"-Bien. Vamos entonces.-"_

Dos soldados se acercaron a Piper, desarmándola y subiéndola a uno de los Vertibirds. Preston no sacaba el dedo del gatillo de su rifle. Estaba hecho. La chica se había entregado.

La pelirroja cayó al suelo, el bate en su mano. Varias armas se levantaron con violencia.

 _"-¡Cait, no!-"_

La mujer se acercaba hacia Piper, sin frenar. Los soldados esperaban impacientes la orden del Paladín. Danse miró a la reportera. Había un pedido desesperado en su mirada.

 _"-Sin matar.-"_

Fueron sus palabras. Tres de los hombres se abalanzaron sobre la mujer. Piper miraba a Preston directo a los ojos. _No hagas nada._

Cait tardó en caer, vencida por los golpes de las culatas. Los dos soldados que quedaban en pie levantaron a su compañero herido y subieron a una de las naves.

No tardaron en despegar, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

La habían encerrado en un cuarto húmedo. Todavía tenía sus ojos vendados. Podía espiar por debajo de la tela pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo. Sintió pasos. Una puerta se abrió. Unos brazos la levantaron, sentándola en una silla y atando sus manos a ella. Podía sentir sus latidos galopando en su pecho. Tenía miedo. La puerta volvió a cerrarse. Silencio.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Esta vez no había notado los pasos acercarse antes de que la puerta volviese a abrirse. Alguien estaba de pie junta a ella. Una luz fuerte la cegó a través de la venda. Intentó levantar la cabeza para espiar. Alguien le quitó la tela de su cara.

El hombre que tenía delante llevaba unas gafas de gran tamaño. Vestía un traje de tela liviana, a Piper le recordó a esos viejos monos de los aviadores que aparecían en los carteles de antes de la guerra. Sobre el, algunas protecciones de cuero y un extraño cuello. Su cara aguileña se tensaba mientras ojeaba una carpeta que llevaba en la mano, sus labios apretados casi desaparecían de lo finos que eran. La miró en silencio. El azul de sus ojos era helado.

 _"-Esta no es mi tarea habitual. Interrogatorios. Aunque puede decirse que tengo cierta... facilidad. Puedes llamarme Quinlan. Supervisor Quinlan.-"_

Piper no decía una palabra.

 _"-No vamos a tardar en averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta. Sabemos que habían montado algo dentro de ese precario asentamiento. Sabemos que ya no está. Es probable que esté relacionado con el incidente energético que pudimos leer en esa zona. Soy generoso compartiendo contigo todo esto, solo quiero que entiendas que vamos a terminar sabiendo la respuesta a cada pregunta que te haga. Aunque no quieras hablar. Que al final, dudo que no lo hagas.-"_

Sturges y Virgil habían desmantelado el interceptor de señales en cuanto Lena había desaparecido. No tenía sentido seguir manteniendo esa estructura ahí, llamaba demasiado la atención. No había importado, ahora se daba cuenta. Aunque quizás eso los había salvado de que terminasen entrando por la fuerza.

 _"-Eres de pocas palabras... Piper Wright. Diamond City. Eres... reportera. Extraña elección laboral, si me permites la opinión, teniendo en cuenta la vida en el yermo.-"_

La chica pensó en Azul. Iba a estar furiosa con ella por dejarse atrapar.

 _"-Bien. Sabemos que tienes información sobre cómo llegar al Instituto. Me gustaría escucharla.-"_

No pensaba hablar. No hasta que Lena estuviese fuera de ese lugar, a salvo.

Quinlan la golpeó con fuerza usando el revés de su mano. Piper sintió el pesado anillo enterrarse en su mandíbula. Dios. Eso dolía.

 _"-Me desagrada tanto como a ti. Créeme. Preferiría estar arriba, tengo una pila de documentos que no van a archivarse solos. Pero alguien tiene que hacer esto también.-"_

El supervisor la tomó del mentón, levantando su cabeza.

 _"-Habla.-"_

Piper lo miró. Conocía a su clase. Así fueran saqueadores pasados de psico intentando despedazarla u oficinistas sádicos y misóginos. Todos, en el fondo, cobardes. Lo escupió en toda su cara.

El hombre ni se inmutó. Retiro un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y limpió sus gafas con paciencia. Volvió a colocárselas.

 _"-Siempre tiene que ser violento. Bien. No puedo decir que me desagrade. Hay algo excitante en ver hasta donde es capaz el ser humano de soportar el dolor. Esa mirada que tienes ahora, voy a extinguirla. Lo prometo.-"_

Quinlan se giró. Buscaba algo sobre la mesa. Piper notó una bandeja metálica. El supervisor se acercaba a ella con una aguja entre sus manos. No pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, sintió el líquido correr a través de su cuello. La droga hizo efecto. Podía sentir cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo.

La chica lloraba. Estaba agotada. El supervisor tomó otra vez su mano. No sabía ya cuantas veces lo había hecho. Solo un dedo. Clavo la pequeña punta de madera bajo su uña. Cada vez más. Los gritos no lo frenaban. Nada lo frenaba. Sabía que sus dedos estaban destrozados. Necesitaba dormir. Dormir.

No tenía idea cuanto tiempo había pasado. Días. Parecían días. Interminable. Esta vez no la habían vendado pero la habitación estaba a oscuras. Sentía el dolor en sus dedos. Ya no le quedaban uñas, en ninguna de sus dos manos. Moría de sed. Podía notar todavía el olor de su propia carne quemada, las descargas eran la peor parte. Su estómago la hacía devolver a cada hora, no sabía cuanto llevaban drogándola. La última sesión había sido violenta. El supervisor no se notaba tan paciente ya. Había sido hasta vulgar, teniendo en cuenta su estilo, aunque Quinlan no era tan bueno con los puños como lo era con sus agujas y sus instrumentos. Se había ensañado con su cara, Piper lo notaba.

Si hablaba ahora, iban a volver a Sanctuary. Iban a volver por Sturges. Por Virgil. Iban a matar a todo dios. Nat. Mía. No. Podía soportarlo. Lo había hecho antes. Podía tolerar el dolor, no importaba cuanto. Y cuando no pudiese más...

La puerta se abrió. Una mujer entró llevando una bandeja en su mano. Se quedó estática, mirándola. Piper no podía ver, la luz era demasiado fuerte. Reconoció los pasos de Quinlan por detrás.

 _"-Deja la bandeja sobre la mesa y ayúdame a atarla a la silla.-"_

Otra vez. Apenas había dormido. No sabía cuanto más iba a aguantar.


	57. En la boca del lobo

Llevaba casi una semana en el Instituto. Lo había intentado. Había intentado llegar a su hijo. A Shaun. Él le había pedido que se quedase. Que lo ayudara a dirigir aquel lugar. Que no volviese a la superficie. Había pasado el último año arrastrándose por todo el yermo para buscarlo y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, una parte deseaba no haberlo encontrado nunca. Era tan frío. Estaba tan lejos de la verdad. De la verdad que ella le hubiese enseñado. Del amor que Nate le hubiese dado. Era su culpa, no había estado ahí para criarlo. Había crecido en esas jaulas de cristal, un experimento, no lo habían criado, lo habían programado.

Tenía que salir de allí. Piper. Necesitaba verla. Tenía que pensar, asimilar esta nueva realidad. No sabía como iba a explicarle a la reportera que su hijo era quien estaba detrás de todos los horrores del Instituto. Su sangre.

 _"-Puedes volver con solo usar el chip que instalamos en tu pipboy. Es... mucha la confianza que estoy depositando en ti, Madre.-"_

Odiaba esa palabra. No quería seguir escuchándola. Tan desprovista de cualquier emoción.

 _"-Está bien Shaun. Solo necesito... asimilar todo esto.-"_

 _"-Lo entiendo. Sabes dónde encontrarme.-"_

Otra vez la luz azul quemándole por dentro. Todo en su interior dando vueltas. Le costó levantarse pero reconocía el lugar. Pudo distinguir a lo lejos la ventana del cuarto en el que ella y Piper esperaron ese día por la señal. Estaba en las ruinas del CIT. Lejos de casa.

Se arrastró como pudo para ponerse a resguardo. No necesitaba más que un momento, lo que quedaba en pie de aquel lugar iba a servir. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared. Se sentía agotada, sobre todo por dentro. De alguna forma sentía que ya no queda nada de su pasado. Si no tuviese a Piper. A Nat. A Mía. ¿Qué estaría sintiendo ahora? El vacío sería inmenso.

Sintonizó Radio Libertad en su pipboy, una semana fuera era bastante tiempo. El sonido de la música clásica se cortó después de tres minutos, un mensaje pregrabado se escuchó en toda la habitación. Era para ella. Sintió como su mano comenzaba a temblar. A pesar de que el mensaje estaba cifrado, entendió suficiente. Piper tenía que estar bien. Todos tenían que estar bien. Se levantó, ayudándose con su rifle y afirmándose contra la pared. No había tiempo, necesitaba llegar a Sanctuary cuanto antes.

No dejó de moverse hasta llegar al asentamiento. Había viajado toda la noche, sin descanso. La pierna le molestaba hacía horas y no podía dejar de pensar en que tenían que estar bien.

Entró en cuanto los milicianos abrieron la gran puerta. Preston estaba de pie en medio de la calle principal, su expresión no decía nada bueno.

 _"-Escuche el mensaje, Garvey. No tenía señal allí abajo...-"_

 _"-Lena. Es bueno verte a salvo...-"_

Que el Coronel la llamase por su nombre eran malas noticias _._

 _"-Dime que pasa. Por qué el mensaje de emergencia. ¿Dónde está Piper? ¿Las niñas?-"_

Vio a Mía salir desde la clínica. Grace la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. La niña se acercó con algo de timidez y se abrazó a su cintura. Parecía a punto de llorar. Lena bajó su cabeza y rodeó a la pequeña con su brazo. Volvió la mirada al Coronel.

 _"-Preston...-"_

 _"-Se la llevaron. Quise impedirlo. Piper simplemente saltó el muro. No quería que nadie muriese.-"_

 _"-¿Se la llevaron? ¿Quién mierda se la llevo? ¿A dónde?-"_

 _"-La Hermandad del Acero. Paladín... Danse, estoy seguro que ese era su nombre. Eran casi veinte hombres fuertemente armados. Nuestros mejores estaban de patrulla y reclutando. Estábamos dispuestos a pelear aunque fuese una masacre... pero Piper...-"_

Lena se llevó la mano libre a su cabeza, tirando su pelo hacia atrás. Su rostro descompuesto. No sabía que hacer, estaba paralizada. Sintió sus dedos congelándose.

 _"-Glory y Deacon están en la casa de mando. También recibieron el mensaje. Están aquí para ayudar. Cait intentó detenerlos, salto detrás de Piper. Tuvo suerte de que no la mataran pero le dieron una buena golpiza. Ha estado emborrachándose y los dioses saben que más desde ese día.-"_

 _"-¿Cúando fue ese día, Garvey?-"_

 _"-Cuatro días.-"_

Sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Cuatro días. Ella había estado recorriendo pasillos vacíos y hablando con desconocidos. Comiendo. Bebiendo. Durmiendo. Respirando. Y Piper... que le habían hecho en cuatro días. Tenía que estar viva, tenía que estar bien.

 _"-¿Dónde está Nat?-"_

 _"-Espero que en casa, General. Pero se ha estado escapando a la galería de tiro. No lo está llevando bien.-"_

 _"-Voy a verla antes de partir. Dile a Deacon y a Glory que me esperen en la casa de mando. Avisa a Cait también.-"_

Se apuró a llegar, junto a Mía. Nat no estaba ahí. Hizo que la pequeña la esperase allí y se encaminó a la galería de tiro.

Albóndiga la detectó de lejos, corriendo a su encuentro. Nat no pudo escucharla hasta que casi la tenía encima.

 _"-¡Nat!-"_

La niña se giró, dejando el rifle de caza sobre la mesa que tenía frente a ella.

 _"-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-"_

 _"-Nat... Lo siento. No tenía forma de enterarme hasta ayer. En cuanto recibí el mensaje...-"_

 _"-Se la llevaron. Nadie me deja ir a buscarla. Tendrías que haber estado aquí.-"_

 _"-Lo sé. Lo sé. Voy a encontrarla, voy a ir ahora mismo por ella, cariño.-"_

Nat se abrazaba a su cintura con fuerza. Lena podía sentir el miedo de aquella criatura. Sola. Durante días. No quería pensar en lo que había sentido.

 _"-Nat, escúchame. Necesito que seas valiente solo un poco más ¿Si? Por Mía también. Voy a traerla de vuelta pero no sé cuánto puede tomarme. Van a quedarse aquí, las dos. Preston va a cuidarlas. Escúchame. No salgas ni te vayas con nadie ¿Me entiendes? Voy a volver con Piper.-"_

La pequeña asentía. Tenía que traerla de vuelta.

Glory y Deacon estaban sentados alrededor de la robusta mesa que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Cait estaba de pie, contra la pared enfrentada a la puerta, cruzada de brazos. Todavía se veían las marcas en su cara de la paliza que había recibido al intentar llegar a Piper. Lena entró con determinación, mirando a cada uno antes de comenzar a hablar.

 _"-Esto, es culpa de ustedes.-"_

Miraba a Glory a la cara. Si el Ferrocarril no hubiese intentado acercarse a Piper.

 _"-Piper jamás debería haber sido el blanco.-"_

La mujer de pelo blanco se levantó, despacio.

 _"-Piper evitó una masacre. Si no se hubiese entregado pacíficamente, es probable que todos aquí estuviesen muertos.-"_

 _"-No. No tenía por qué hacerlo. No tiene nada que ver en todo esto. Solo reza por que esté viva. Que esté bien.-"_

 _"-Entiendo que estás en un momento emocional, Lena. Pero no suelo responder bien a las amenazas, y créeme, quiero rescatarla tanto como lo quieres tú.-"_

 _"-¿Qué mierda significa eso? Todas tus insinuaciones... empiezan a cansarme. ¿Hay algo que quieras sacarte del pecho? Porque este es tan buen momento como cualquiera.-"_

 _"-No es a mí a quién tienes que preguntarle.-"_

Lena sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza. Estaba poniendo todo de ella para no saltar por encima de la mesa y golpear a esa mujer hasta el cansancio. Deacon se levantó, tratando de intervenir.

 _"-No es el momento para otra sesión de boxeo entre ustedes dos. Concentrémonos en lo que tenemos adelante. Nuestro agente... el que la hermandad logró atrapar antes que a Piper. Teníamos un plan para evacuarlo. Pero nuestra fuente nos confirmó hace ya varios días que falleció.-"_

Lena se giró con violencia hacia el hombre de gafas oscuras.

 _"-¿Falleció? No creo que haya sido de viejo. Querrás decir que lo mataron. Los mismos hijos de puta que la tienen.-"_

La General se llevó una manó a la boca, apretando sus labios con fuerza y bajándola despacio hasta su mentón.

 _"-¿Tienen a alguien dentro de la hermandad?-"_

El agente asintió.

 _"-Sí. Pero es importante no volar su cobertura.-"_

 _"-Voy a volar todo el puto yermo si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para traerla de vuelta.-"_

 _"-Puedes contar con mi bate, cariño. Si la panda de maricones detrás de estos muros no se hubiese acobardado, probablemente le hubiésemos enseñado una cosa o dos a los soldaditos.-"_

Cait se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento. Lena la miró. Al menos alguien tenía sangre en las venas todavía.

 _"-Bien, chicas, no es momento para planes suicidas.-"_

Deacon se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir.

 _"-Mencioné lo de nuestro agente caído porque podríamos utilizar el plan que ya teníamos en marcha. Pero deberíamos apurarnos. Salir esta misma noche.-"_

 _"-¿Y cuál era ese plan?-"_

 _"-Sí no cambiaron sus... costumbres... es más que probable que la tengan en el aeropuerto de Boston. No en el globo. Abajo. En el subsuelo. Allí es donde al menos llevaron a nuestro agente. Podemos infiltrarnos. Si logramos llegar hasta allí en menos de un día y medio. Quizás si utilizo la señal acordada, mi contacto la vea y actúe a pesar de que nuestro agente esté muerto. Es una chance. En dos noches es cuando está de guardia.-"_

Lena llevaba casi dos días sin dormir.

 _"-¿Y una vez que estemos dentro?-"_

 _"-Va a ser después de medianoche, casi no va a haber movimiento. Tengo dos trajes preparados. Vamos a tomar el lugar de los guardias que custodian las celdas y a esperar una oportunidad para sacarla de allí. De esta forma, quizás, si tenemos suerte, logremos evitar el enfrentamiento armado con la Hermandad. Todavía no estamos listos. Si intentamos un asalto al aeropuerto, probablemente no lo logremos y las represarías sean demasiadas, sobre todo para los asentamientos que apoyan abiertamente a tu milicia...-"_

No. No quería pensar en eso. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Lena quería anteponer a Piper ante todo. No le importaba las consecuencias. Pero la General de los Minutemen no podía hacer algo así, tenía que usar la cabeza. El plan de Deacon era lo mejor. Infiltrarse. Tratar de sacarla de allí. Y después, después vería como se enfrentaban a lo que venía. Si tenía que ser ella la que ocupase el lugar de la reportera, poco le importaba. Podía con eso. Estaba decidido. Solo quedaba salir al camino.

El ritmo fue duro. Los cuatro se notaban agotados, pero al fin habían llegado. El gigantesco globo aerostático se levantaba, inmenso, ocupando todo el horizonte. El agente había enviado la señal y ahora solo podían esperar a que el contacto estuviese atento a pesar de las circunstancias. Y que decidiera ayudarlos. Deacon y Lena iban a ser los que se infiltraran, mientras Cait y Glory iban a mantenerse a una distancia prudente y actuar solo en caso de necesidad extrema. Se cambiaron a solo unos cientos de metros del aeropuerto, en uno de los escondites del agente. La armadura pesada de infantería le era sumamente incómoda a Lena pero al menos el casco y las gafas de combate disimulaban bastante bien su cicatriz, querían llamar la atención lo menos posible. Lo peor era tener que dejar sus armas detrás y llevar solo aquel rifle láser. Se sentía vulnerable.

Los dos se encaminaron hacía el viejo aeropuerto, camuflándose en la noche. El plan era colarse por una de las viejas puertas de embarque con ayuda desde el interior. Llevaban casi media hora, agachados bajo ese hueco, esperando. Lena sentía la falta de su pipboy pero sabía que la pelirroja lo iba a cuidar bien, se había ganado su confianza. Podía ser un desastre a veces, pero se daba cuenta de que esa mujer estaba intentando serle leal, y eso era algo que valoraba por sobre cualquier otra cosa.

El sonido de una cuerda cayendo al suelo los sacó a los dos de sus silencios. Una mujer de visera apareció a través del hueco.

 _"-Rápido.-"_

No tardaron en subir. La mujer miró a Lena con detenimiento.

 _"-Deacon. Tuviste suerte de que viniera por ti. Este no era el plan. ¿Están aquí por la chica?-"_

 _"-¿Está bien?-"_

Lena no pudo evitar la ansiedad.

 _"-Está viva. Quinlan la tiene.-"_

Deacon agachó la cabeza.

 _"-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-"_

 _"-Mejor que nos apuremos.-"_

Siguieron a la mujer a través del túnel. Desembocaron en un corredor amplio, vagamente iluminado.

 _"-Puedo entretener el cambio de guardia, retrasarlo por algunos minutos. No demasiado. Van a tener que encargarse de los dos que están ahora. Quinlan es siempre puntual. No va a tardar en aparecer, siempre lo hace en el cambio. Ese es el momento.-"_

 _"-Haylen...-"_

 _"-No es necesario que digas nada, Deacon. Es lo que tengo que hacer... Tú. Lena. Esa chica me salvó la vida el día que te hiciste esa cicatriz. Dile que ahora sí, estamos a mano.-"_

Lena lo entendió al instante. La escriba.

 _"-Y yo te debo dos veces.-"_

La chica se giró sin contestarle y los guió hacia las escaleras, desde allí, estaban por su cuenta.

Deacon caminaba en actitud felina contra la pared. Uno de los guardias dormitaba sobre una silla mientras que su compañero vigilaba una jarra sobre un viejo calentador. El agente señaló, Lena entendió rápido. Deacon enganchó con el alambre que llevaba entre sus manos el cuello del guardia dormido. Su compañero se giró sobresaltado solo para encontrarse con el cuchillo de Lena. No tardaron más que un momento, arrastraron los dos cuerpos a uno de los armarios de servicio, sacándolos de la vista.

La mujer pudo ver varias puertas a lo largo del pasillo. No podía saber en que habitación la tenían y ninguna de esas cerraduras parecía fácil de abrir. Además, las ganzúas... Insultó hacia sus adentros al darse cuenta de que las había dejado en su bandolera.

Lena sintió los pasos ligeros acercándose por el pasillo. Tenía que ser Quinlan. No podían contar con más de unos momentos para sacar a Piper de allí, antes del cambio de guardia. La escriba solo podía darles algunos minutos.

Deacon se sentó apresurado en la silla mientras la mujer se movió hacia la jarra. Esperaba que aquel hombre no prestara demasiada atención a los soldados de a pie.

El supervisor apoyó un bolso sobre la mesa, delante del agente y removió una bandeja metálica y un juego de llaves. Fue acomodando uno a uno diversos instrumentos sobre la batea, a Lena se le heló la sangre. El hombre la miró por un segundo.

 _"-Tú. Toma la bandeja y sígueme.-"_

Deacon no se movió. Lena hizo caso.

Caminó detrás del supervisor conteniéndose, tratando de respirar con tranquilidad. El hombre se frenó ante la tercera puerta. Eligió una de las llaves y abrió la habitación, encendiendo una potente luz y haciéndole una seña para que lo acompañase.

 _"-Déjala sobre aquella mesa y ayúdame a atar a la chica a la silla.-"_

Lena miró hacia el fondo del cuarto. Piper. Sus manos estaban destrozadas. Su cara. Todo el lado de su cara era un gran hematoma. Estaba tirada sobre el suelo. Pudo sentir el olor a vomito en la habitación. La reportera intentaba levantarse, estirando una mano para tapar la luz que la cegaba.

Lena dejó la bandeja tomando la jeringa en sus manos, se giró hacia Quinlan.

 _"-¿Para qué sirve esto?-"_

Piper reconoció la voz. La mujer se había girado con la aguja apuntando al supervisor.

 _"-Ten cuidado con eso, quieres. Déjalo. Es un estimulante nervioso. Digamos que amplifica... todo. No es tu trabajo hacer preguntas. Levántala.-"_

Lena se acercó al estirado hombrecillo de gafas. La mirada de Quinlan se tensó por un segundo. Sintió la fuerza con que aquella mujer lo levantaba del cuello y lo estrellaba contra la pared. Noto el pinchazo y el líquido correr. Quiso gritar pero un puño envuelto en cuero intentaba meterse en su boca, separándole la mandíbula de manera bestial. La mirada de la mujer estaba clavada sobre él. Sintió terror. Lena retiró su puño y tomó su cuchillo, enterrándolo en el estómago del supervisor, pulgada a pulgada, mientras apretaba con fuerzas su garganta, ahogando cualquier grito. Dio media vuelta con su muñeca. La cara del hombre se desfiguró de dolor. Media vuelta más. Retiro la hoja con violencia y volvió a clavarla. Y otra vez. A retorcerla dentro de las entrañas del desgraciado que se revolvía bajo su mano. Y otra vez. Notó el horror en la mirada de Quinlan. No paró de retorcer el puñal hasta que pudo ver en sus ojos como se le escapaba el último aliento. Lo dejó caer.

Se acercó con cuidado a Piper. La chica apenas podía mantenerse sentada.

 _"-Azul...-"_

 _"-Estoy aquí, Pipes. Vamos a salir de este lugar ahora. Voy a llevarte a casa.-"_

La levantó en sus brazos. Sintió como la chica la abrazaba. Deacon tomaba de la mesa la ropa de Piper y la metía apurado en su costal.

 _"-Hora de irnos...-"_

Lena lo seguía a poco más de un metro de distancia. El agente avanzaba con cautela, si llegaban a las escaleras podían salir de allí de la misma forma que habían entrado. Los pasos se hacían claros, alguien se acercaba por el corredor. Deacon abrió con rapidez una puerta y se internaron en la habitación sin pensarlo. Escucharon a los dos soldados pasar. El cambio de guardia. Azul notaba la respiración suave de Piper en su cuello, la abrazó con fuerzas.

Se apuraron a llegar a la puerta de embarque. Glory y Cait estaban abajo, esperando. Se habían adelantado. Una alarma se escuchó en todo el complejo. Lena se acercó hasta el final del hueco.

 _"-No te preocupes, la tengo.-"_

Cait la miraba con confianza. Podía sentir el sonido de botas apuradas en el pasillo que acaban de dejar. Piper apenas estaba consciente. La dejó caer. La pelirroja la atrapó sin dificultad, amortiguando el golpe con sus piernas. Lena y Deacon se lanzaron por el hueco, era una caída de más de tres metros y la sintieron. Glory levantaba su rifle de asalto hacia la puerta de embarque.

 _"-A moverse. Ahora. No tenemos mucho más tiempo.-"_

Algunos focos comenzaban a rastrillar el perímetro. Se movieron en dirección a la carretera. Lena podía sentir su pierna quemándole por dentro. La tenían, Piper estaba viva. Si llegaban hasta el cruce de condados, lo habían logrado.


	58. Lo lejos que debería

Piper sintió una caricia suave en su frente. Abrió los ojos despacio. Lena la miraba, tenía su ojo enrojecido y pudo notar el cansancio en su mirada. Debería llevar quién sabía cuanto sin dormir. Todo le dolía pero al menos ya no se sentía completamente drogada. No estaba segura de dónde estaban ni de como la habían sacado de aquel lugar. Pero Azul estaba allí. Volvió a dormirse, apretando entre sus dedos el abrigo de Lena.

Se sentía mejor. La luz en la habitación era diferente, no sabía cuanto llevaba durmiendo pero era seguro que habían sido horas desde la última vez. Alguién estaba con ella en la cama. Se giró. Lena dormía sobre las mantas con su uniforme puesto. Incluso llevaba sus botas. La miró. Recordó la imagen del supervisor contra la pared. La abrazó. La mujer se despertó al instante.

 _"-Soy yo, Azul.-"_

 _"-Piper... Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.-"_

Lena tenía la voz quebrada.

 _"-¿Por sacarme de allí?-"_

 _"-Por dejarte sola. Dejar que te llevasen. Nunca debería haberte dejado sola...-"_

 _"-Basta. No fue tu culpa. Fue mi decisión.-"_

Lena intentó abrazarla pero se arrepintió al instante. No quería hacerle daño.

 _"-No voy a romperme. Estoy bien. Ya no duele.-"_

Tenía las manos vendadas y habían curado su cara. Varios cortes y fisuras y muchos golpes, pero iba a sanar, iba a estar bien.

 _"-Siento que te haya pasado esto, Piper. Hubiera preferido mil veces ser yo la que terminara en ese cuarto. Debería haber sido yo.-"_

 _"-No siempre puedes ser la heroína de la historia, Azul. Aunque sumaste otro rescate épico a la lista ¿Eh? Puedo con esto y con más. Estoy bien. Vamos a estar bien.-"_

Lena esta vez, la abrazó. La chica era fuerte, de alguna manera, mucho más fuerte que ella. Su fortaleza no residía en la fuerza física. Era la fuerza interna que esa chica tenía. El impulso vital que nada lograba quebrar.

Glory apareció en la puerta de la habitación.

 _"-Me alegra que estés bien... Piper.-"_

La mujer del refugio se levantó encendida de la cama. Todavía recordaba las palabras que habían cruzado en la casa de mando, en Sanctuary.

 _"-Tú... te pasas. Demasiado. Si vas a seguir intentando ligar con ella, al menos deja de hacerlo cuando estoy delante. Es culpa de ustedes lo que le sucedió y sin embargo aquí estás, tratando de caerle en gracia.-"_

 _"-¡Azul!-"_

La voz de Piper la frenó a solo un paso de la mujer de cabellos blancos. La mirada rabiosa. La reportera miró a la agente, solo quería estar con Lena, no necesitaban más problemas.

 _"-Gracias Glory. Es mejor que te vayas ahora, por favor.-"_

 _"-Lo entiendo.-"_

La mujer miró hacia Lena por un momento, antes de desaparecer.

 _"-¿Dónde estamos?-"_

Azul tardó un momento en reaccionar. Glory podía hacerle hervir la sangre con dos frases y siempre se quedaba con esa sensación de que entendía todo por la mitad.

 _"-Cruce de condado. Nos permitieron hacer noche aquí. Cait está rumbo a Sanctuary. La quiero cerca de las niñas.-"_

 _"-Deberíamos marchar ya. No quiero que estén solas.-"_

 _"-Cuando estés lista para viajar.-"_

 _"-Lo estoy.-"_

 _"-No puedes llevar un arma.-"_

 _"-Lena, no pienso quedarme aquí hasta que se curen mis manos. Ayúdame a cambiarme y volvamos al asentamiento.-"_

Azul buscó en su costal una camiseta limpia. Se acercó a la chica y la ayudó a quitarse la que llevaba puesta. Pudo ver las marcas de quemadura en sus costados.

 _"-Dios...-"_

 _"-Estoy bien, Lena.-"_

 _"-Voy a matarlos a todos.-"_

 _"-No. Basta de actuar así. Cuando te pones ciega es cuando más vulnerable eres. Necesitamos pensar bien que vamos a hacer ahora. Las consecuencias no solo las vamos a pagar nosotras.-"_

Lena se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Pudo sentir a Piper reaccionando a su tacto. La chica se hundió en ella por un momento.

 _"-Ayúdame a cambiarme... Por favor.-"_

Llevaban horas en la carretera. Piper estaba agotada, Lena la llevaba de la cintura dejando que cayera sobre ella. En su otra mano, su revólver. Todos los sentidos puestos en el camino. Necesitaban un lugar donde dormir, al menos unas horas. Podían utilizar el descanso. La estación de Bedford no tenía que estar demasiado lejos.

No tardaron en ver la caseta blanca al costado de las vías. La oscuridad era cerrada y Piper estaba demasiado débil. No debería haber aceptado volver tan pronto. Necesitaban pasar la noche en un lugar seguro. Se acercaron con cautela, cubriéndose en la línea de vagones descarrilados. No parecía haber movimiento.

 _"-¡Pipes!-"_

La chica de la gorra acababa de tropezar, dejándose caer. Lena la sostenía. Guardó su revólver y la tomó con sus dos brazos. Fiebre. Piper tenía los labios secos y calientes. Pudo sentir como le ardía la piel.

 _"-Mi amor... Vamos a parar aquí. Toma, es agua. Va a hacerte bien.-"_

Piper intentó beber pero un acceso de tos no dejó que el líquido bajase por su garganta. Lena la tenía sentada entre sus piernas, su espalda apoyada en su pecho. Dejó la botella y buscó con la mirada. No podían quedarse al descubierto. La chica no daba más de sí.

Avanzaban despacio entre los vagones descarrilados. Quizás la caseta sirviese por esa noche.

El olor le llegó primero, después, el ruido. Necrófagos. Los vio moverse, siempre comenzaba despacio. Alzaban las cabezas. Se levantaban buscando. Lo sintió. Lena buscaba con la mirada. Uno de ellos se aproximaba.

 _"-Piper.-"_

La chica apenas reaccionaba.

 _"-Piper. Por favor.-"_

Retrocedió despacio. La escalera. Si lograba subirla al techo del vagón...

Lena se apuró, apoyándola contra el metal.

 _"-Sube. Es solo un poco más. Vamos.-"_

La chica de la gorra lo estaba intentando. Azul la rodeaba con su cuerpo, ayudándola en cada paso.

Los sentía correr hacia ellas, no podía ver cuantos se acercaban, pero sabía que no eran pocos y si disparaba, iban a ser aún más. Sintió las manos cerrándose alrededor de su pierna. Piper ya casi está arriba. La empujó con fuerzas antes de caer entre los radiados.

La reportera quedó tendida sobre el techo del vagón. Alrededor, era todo oscuridad. Lena podía sentir las mordidas en sus hombros, en sus brazos. Se arrastraba, golpeaba, cortaba con su machete. Necesitaba alejarlos de allí. Logró liberarse con dificultad y comenzó a correr hacia la línea de árboles, intentando dispersarlos. Su mirada se volvía cada poco hacia la estación. Esperaba haber arrastrado a todos los necrófagos con ella. No deberían estar ahí, todo aquello no debería estar pasando. Sabía que era su culpa. Todo lo que estaba pasándole a Piper, era su culpa.

Siguió alejándose de la estación, mientras más lejos, mejor. Lejos. Lejos de ella.

Lena no podía evitar pensarlo así. Necesitaba alejarse. Su brazo se tensaba atravesando la carne de aquellos salvajes.

 _"Tengo que alejarme."_

Si no la hubiese encontrado. Si no hubiese despertado en su sofá. Nada de esto estaría pasando, Piper seguiría a salvo, gritando una vez por semana a través del intercomunicador de la gran compuerta de Diamond City para que la dejasen entrar. Escribiendo nuevos artículos sobre la verdadera naturaleza del Alcalde de la ciudad. Seguiría metiéndose en problemas, pero serían problemas que podría enfrentar. Esto, esto era demasiado.

El ardor en su brazo le molestaba cada vez que enterraba el machete. No tenía idea como iba a hacer para alejar a la chica, pero primero tenía que limpiar la estación de necrófagos. Buscar un hueco seguro para extender los sacos de dormir. Y la fiebre, necesitaba bajarle la fiebre antes del amanecer, todavía les quedaba camino delante.

Le tomó más de lo que esperaba cazarlos a todos pero al fin los salvajes estaban muertos. Volvía despacio hacia la estación, recuperando el aliento y buscando con la mirada por posibles rezagados. Parecía limpio, y en silencio. Subió al vagón con algo de dificultad, había sido demasiada radiación de golpe. No había tenido tiempo para ingerir Rad-x antes de la pelea. Eso hubiese estado bien.

Piper dormía sobre su costado, su brazo estirado, su rostro apenas iluminado por la luz tibia de la noche. Se quitó su abrigo y la cubrió. Tocó su frente, seguía afiebrada pero no parecía empeorar. No hacía frío, pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, sentada al borde de aquel techo, su revólver en la mano. Sería buena idea limpiar los desgarros en su torso, en sus piernas. Las heridas de necrófagos podían infectarse con rapidez.

 _"-Dime que no perdiste ningún dedo...-"_

La voz suave se escuchó a sus espaldas. Se giró, Piper la miraba.

 _"¿Cuál de mis manos te estaría preocupando?-"_

 _"-¿Eh? …oh Dios, Azul. ¡No! Quiero decir... uff, tienes la idea fija… No lo dije con esa intención. Es solo que los necrófagos… tienen esa costumbre de morder hacia todos lados, es algo común perder un dedo así. Me importan todas tus partes. Quiero decir, que estés bien...-"_

Piper hablaba con dificultad intentando apurar una palabra tras la otra. Lena se había acercado hasta ella. Acomodó su costal bajo sus cabezas y la abrazó.

 _"-Déjalo. Las dos sabemos que nunca sales con éxito de esos enredos.-"_

Rebuscó dentro del costal que hacía de almohada.

 _"-Toma un poco de agua, todavía estás afiebrada. Podemos descansar aquí, estamos a salvo.-"_

Piper bebió y se acomodó al costado de la mujer, abrazándola y usando parte del abrigo para taparla junto a ella.

La chica despertó con las primeras luces. Estaba sola. Se levantó sobresaltada. ¿Habían dormido a la intemperie? Sintió el olor del café. Le pareció que ya no tenía fiebre. Se arrimó al borde del vagón y comenzó a bajar las escaleras metálicas.

 _"-¡Ey! ¡Con calma!-"_

Lena se colgó de la escalera de un salto, rodeándola hasta que las dos volvieron al suelo.

 _"-¿Cómo te sientes?-"_

 _"-Mucho mejor de cómo te ves tú... Azul... ¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir?-"_

 _"-Bueno, yo también te quiero. ¿Tan mal estoy?-"_

Piper levantó su mano y la apoyó sobre su rostro, acariciándolo.

 _"-Digamos que no estás para la foto... -"_

 _"-Es una suerte entonces que no trajeras la cámara contigo...-"_

Las dos se sentaron alrededor del pequeño fuego que Lena había empezado. La mujer sirvió las dos tazas, alcanzándole una a la chica.

 _"-Encontré un agente del Ferrocarril en la caseta. Muerto. Aparentemente una emboscada. Su contacto nunca llegó, tenía un sintético con el pero no hay rastro alguno.-"_

 _"-¿Cómo sabes tanto?-"_

 _"-Notas y una holocinta. Tengo todo conmigo, quizás pueda hacérselo llegar a Desdémona, al menos que sepan que fue lo que ocurrió.-"_

 _"-Puedes dármelo a mí.-"_

Lena la miró.

 _"-¿Y por qué debería dártelo a ti?-"_

Piper agachó la cabeza.

 _"-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-"_

 _"-Sí. Iban a reclutarme, es cierto… Pero la verdad es que ya estaban en contacto conmigo desde hacía tiempo. Yo... yo quería unirme, Lena. Al Ferrocarril. Fui durante meses su... Un contacto.-"_

 _"-¿De qué estás hablando?-"_

 _"-Tenía sentido. Para mí. Quiero ayudar contra el Instituto. Quiero ayudar a liberar a todos los sintéticos que tienen apresados allí. A terminar con los secuestros, con los asesinatos...-"_

 _"-¿Cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo estás en esto?-"_

 _"-Las primeras veces que se acercaron fue durante tu viaje... los cinco meses que pasaste fuera.-"_

 _"-Eso... eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. ¿Me estás diciendo que mientras yo esperaba a que Nick contactara con ellos para descifrar el chip de Kellogg... tú sabías como hacerlo?-"_

 _"-¡No! Solo había tenido algunas conversaciones. No sabía cómo contactarme, ellos me contactaban a mí. Incluso traté de llegar a ellos en cuanto leí tus cartas. Solo se contactaban conmigo cuando necesitaban esconder algún mensaje cifrado en mis artículos, o simplemente acercar una holocinta a un buzón. Nada demasiado comprometido.-"_

Lena se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor del fuego.

 _"-Conocías a Glory. Ella te conocía. Todo este tiempo. Cuando la encontramos en Mass Fusion. Esa no fue la primera vez que la viste. Ni que hablaron.-"_

Piper agachó la cabeza.

 _"-No podía decírtelo.-"_

 _"-¿No podías decírmelo? Duermes conmigo. Nos hemos jugado el pellejo la una por la otra sin cesar desde que nos conocimos. ¿En la iglesia? Entraste como si no conocieras a nadie, actuaron como si no supieras quien eras. ¿Eso era todo para engañarme?-"_

 _"-Azul... No. Fue la primera vez que entraba al cuartel general. Desdémona no me conocía, no como parte de su organización al menos. Yo solo era un contacto de sus agentes, uno de sus recursos. Solo sabía que me habían recomendado... nada más.-"_

 _"-Dios. El agente que atrapó la Hermandad. ¿Qué sabía en realidad? Piper. ¿Hablaste con ellos sobre el interceptor de señales?-"_

 _"-Lena... No. Jamás les di ninguna información. Nada. El agente realmente intentaba reclutarme... Glory llevaba tiempo intentando convencer a Desdémona de que se acercasen a mí.-"_

 _"-Glory. Sí. ¿Ella era tu agente? ¿Algo así? Esos meses que estuve fuera. ¿Qué más era para ti? No era mi imaginación, tiene algo personal contra mí-"._

Piper se levantó y se acercó a la mujer.

 _"-No... no es así como lo estás diciendo. Hablábamos, cuando venía por las entregas. Solo eso. Pensé que le caía bien, que quizás podíamos tener alguna clase de amistad… ella no lo veía de la misma forma creo...-"_

 _"-¿Crees?-"_

 _"-Azul, mi único interés era el Ferrocarril. Unirme. Lo hice porque quiero acabar con el Instituto, quiero hacer lo correcto. Quería decírtelo, contarte todo... A pesar de que me lo prohibieron específicamente. Y después, las cosas no dejaban de pasar, Glory no había vuelto a aparecer y pensé que era mejor dejar todo eso detrás... o al menos esperar por el momento correcto... Hasta que nos la topamos en aquel edificio... yo... no sabía cómo explicarlo sin que sonara fatal. Lo siento. Tenía miedo de que te enojases conmigo. Debería haber hablado antes.-"_

Lena le dio la espalda, alejándose. Se giró a pocos metros, subió sus dos manos hacia su cara, apretando la punta de sus dedos contra su nariz. Tomó aire.

 _"-Desde que te conocí no hago otra cosa que confiar en ti, ciegamente. Me he equivocado mil veces y estuve cerca de arruinarlo todo en más de una. Pero siempre confié en ti. Y tú... No. ¿Quieres destruir el Instituto? ¿Piensas que un montón de niñatos metidos en una catacumba tienen alguna chance? Y si es así... ¿Por qué no pudiste confiar en mí?-"_

 _"-Lena... confío en ti. Me equivoqué. Debería haberte dicho antes que me habían contactado.-"_

 _"-Piper... Shaun... mi hijo... Lo encontré. No tiene diez años, tiene sesenta. Y es el director del Instituto. Mierda, él es el Instituto. Shaun es lo que el Ferrocarril intenta exterminar, es todo lo que tú quieres destruir.-"_

Las dos se quedaron en silencio. La mirada de Azul en ese momento era una que Piper no iba a poder quitarse de encima durante mucho tiempo.


	59. Los días que me ocultaste

Habían pasado ya casi tres meses desde la noche en que Lena la había dejado en la clínica de Sanctuary. No estuvo demasiado en aquel asentamiento, apenas un par de días y había vuelto a su casa, a Diamond City. La Hermandad ya no la buscaba. No sabía nada de Azul más que, parecía que ahora, además de ser la General de los Minutemen, llevaba el rango de Caballero de la Hermandad. Al principio le había costado creer en aquellos rumores, pero las noticias siguieron llegando semana tras semana y al final, Piper entendió que eran ciertas.

Aunque no había aceptado la invitación formal que Desdémona le había hecho para unirse al Ferrocarril, seguía ayudándolos como podía. Viajaba bastante, con la excusa de necesitar nuevas historias pero en el fondo, la reportera esperaba encontrarla allí fuera. Se movía entre los asentamientos cercanos, siempre con la esperanza de verla una vez más.

Volvía de la oficina de Nick, el detective era su único amigo en la ciudad y ese día Piper había estado especialmente melancólica. Valentine estaba pendiente de ella desde que había vuelto de Sanctuary, intentando que la chica no se rindiese completamente a la tristeza que traía aquellos días.

Al principio, Piper había querido estar enojada con ella, por dejarla. Por irse de esa manera. Sí, se había equivocado, y Lena se había sentido traicionada, lo entendía. Pero nunca creyó que aquella mujer podía desprenderse con tanta facilidad, con tanta frialdad… aunque en su cabeza siempre terminaba convenciéndose que después de todo, era lógico. Ella era la molesta y metida reportera que siempre estaba empujando y presionando por la siguiente historia y Azul... Azul era especial. No conocía a nadie que no acabase obnubilado por ella. Terminaba entendiendo que Lena podía estar con quien quisiese, nadie iba a negarse. ¿Como podía esperar que no se hubiese cansado? Demasiado se había quedado.

La parte que más le costaba comprender era cómo había podido también dejar a Mía y a Nat detrás. Que la hubiese dejado a ella, lo aceptaba... pero lo demás, le costaba hacer las paces con eso. Cuando llegaba a ese punto prefería dejar de pensar.

Se estaba congelando allí fuera, solo quería llegar a casa y dormir.

Recordaba todavía el día que Preston le había dicho que Lena había marchado... que iba camino a entregarse a la Hermandad del Acero... No la habían dejado ir detrás de ella. Días esperando sin poder hacer nada y después, la única carta que Azul le envió. Que ya era seguro volver a la ciudad. Que lo sentía, que la olvidase. La buscó, las primeras semanas la buscó con desesperación. Y todavía seguía esperando encontrarla cada vez que daba vuelta una esquina, seguía preguntando por ella a cada caravana. Cada viajante. Pero habían pasado tres meses y Lena no había vuelto, estaba claro que no quería verla. Era mejor que comenzase a aceptarlo.

Cruzaba el mercado con prisa, las manos metidas en su gabardina, el rostro hundido en su bufada, apurando el paso hacia Publick Occurrences. Alguien la tomó del hombro. Geneva.

 _"-Piper... Fui a buscarte al periódico, tu hermana me dijo que estabas en la oficina de Nick.-"_

De todas las personas que podían frenarla en medio de Diamond City para una charla casual, la secretaria era una de las últimas que se imaginaba.

 _"-Eh... sí. ¿Pasa algo?-"_

 _"-Oh no, solo te dejo esta llave para Lena. El problema con el muro de carga ya está resuelto, dile que disculpe las molestias... pero ya sabes... teníamos que cerciorarnos... Cosas del Alcalde...-"_

Piper tomó la pequeña llave que la mujer le alcanzaba. Se quedó un instante mirándola en su mano. No volvió a casa, se desvió hacia Home Plate.

Cuando atravesó la puerta le costó reaccionar. En su cabeza todavía sonaban las palabras de Azul el día que la llevó allí por primera vez. Sus gestos, su sonrisa.

El olor de la madera trabajada llenaba el ambiente. Todo estaba en su lugar. La sala de estar, con dos cómodos sofás y una alfombra color café. La mesa y las sillas detrás, cuidadosamente dispuestas. Podía notar el brillo en la madera, el acabado era perfecto. La pared del fondo a su derecha era ahora el área de la cocina. Tal cual como Lena lo había imaginado. Se acercó con lentitud. Abrió una a una las alacenas. La tercera estaba llena de dulces. Pasteles, Bombas azucaradas. Un frasco de cristal a rebalsar de paquetes cerrados de Gumdrops, sus preferidos. La nevera encendida y aprovisionada.

Volvió sobre sus pasos. Azul, sí, porque nadie más podía ser, Azul había levantado una separación en mitad de la casa. Piper pasó por el arco enfrentado al pie de la escalera, el espacio era alargado hasta llegar a la segunda entrada. A su izquierda, un pequeño baño, era demasiado parecido al de su propia casa como para no reconocer sus manos en aquel trabajo. En el espacio que quedaba entre el cuarto de aseo y la puerta de entrada parecía que Lena estaba terminando de montar una especie de biblioteca. Algunos estantes todavía descansaban apoyados sobre la pared. Sus herramientas estaban allí, acomodadas en el rincón. A la derecha del corredor, dos habitaciones. Era fácil reconocer cual era la de Nat y cual la de Mía.

Se giró, encaminándose hacia la escalera. Subió apurada.

" _Aquí, la puerta."_

Recordó con claridad sus palabras. Y allí estaba, la puerta. Cuando entró, el aroma inconfundible de Lena le llegó hasta lo más profundo. Una alfombra azul cubría casi todo el suelo. Una cama, amplia, tendida con cuidado. Dos mesas de noche, una a cada costado. La habitación estaba completamente amueblada pero Piper ya no prestaba atención, estaba sentada en el lado que Azul siempre prefería. Encima de aquella mesa, su foto. La había puesto detrás de un cristal y descansaba apoyada sobre la lámpara. Podía verse delante del espejo, con su cámara en las manos.

¿Qué era todo aquello?

Lena ajustó las protecciones metálicas sobre sus brazos. Cait le alcanzó su viejo abrigo azul, después de semanas enfundada en el uniforme de la Hermandad, siempre se alegraba de poder vestir otra vez de General. Y lo que más le alegraba era no tener que meterse por una buena temporada dentro de la servoarmadura. La odiaba.

 _"-Al menos esta vez me dieron dos semanas.-"_

Cuando se entregó voluntariamente a la Hermandad, al principio, no fue agradable. La pelirroja tampoco lo había pasado demasiado bien pero jamás se había quejado. Cait se había empecinado en seguirla fuese donde fuese. Y ahora, tres meses después, con todo lo que habían vivido, eran casi inseparables. Lena confiaba en esa mujer profundamente y se sentía orgullosa. A pesar de la vida difícil que le había tocado, Cait lo estaba logrando. Le había costado mucho que le permitiesen desintoxicarla allí. Los primeros días había tenido que encerrarla en un cuarto diminuto, haciendo lo imposible para controlarla. La pelirroja incluso le había dado unas cuantas palizas pero al final, lo habían logrado, lo peor había pasado, y aunque Lena aún podía ver como Cait seguía peleando día a día por mantenerse sobria, sabía que estaban en el buen camino.

Era probablemente la primera amiga cercana que Lena tenía desde que había dejado la cápsula. Sí, estaba Preston, y Nick, y toda la gente que la quería, pero el vínculo con esa mujer era diferente, más íntimo, de igual a igual. Lena sabía que si Cait no hubiese decidido acompañarla por medio yermo todo habría sido infinitamente más duro. Infinitamente más solitario. La pelirroja no tenía por qué y sin embargo lo hizo. No porque fuese su superior, no porque quisiese ayudarla a salvar el yermo, a destruir al villano de turno, o lo que fuera. Simplemente porque sí. Solo la acompañó, sin más motivo que ese.

Le había costado comenzar a ganarse la confianza de Elder Maxson, pero parecía que de a poco empezaba a funcionar. La habían ascendido a Caballero, los nombres que usaban para los rangos le parecían bastante pomposos, pero de alguna forma terminaban pegando con el escenario. El ascenso había sido más por su entrenamiento y por que Danse la había recomendado que por cualquier otra cosa. Sí, Danse. El mismo que había entregado a Piper a aquel maniático. Había necesitado de todo su autocontrol para llegar hasta allí. Moverse en aquel viejo aeropuerto sin intentar matar a nadie. Pero un trato era un trato, la Hermandad había aceptado dejar a Piper fuera de todo aquello mientras ella colaborara. Y lo hizo. Colaboró. En cada misión que le asignaron. No había sido fácil.

Había vuelto al Instituto más de una vez. La primera, justo antes de entregarse a Danse. Le había costado convencer a Shaun pero al final su hijo lo había entendido. Si querían inflitrarse en la Hermandad, necesitaban ceder algo de información. Lena les había contado al detalle la forma en que había entrado. El interceptor de señales, la teletransportación, incluso les había dado los códigos necesarios para que aquello funcionase, inservibles a esa altura, lo que hacía inútil cualquier intento de reconstruir aquel experimento. Maxson había tardado en aceptar la historia, sobre todo la parte en que lograba salir del Instituto con vida y sin una sola pista sobre su hijo. Tuvo que soportar bastante hasta convencerlos de que decía la verdad, pero la habían entrenado para situaciones de ese tipo y al final, lo había logrado. Se alegraba de haber matado a Quinlan, su sucesor no había sido tan metódico, quizás el hombre de gafas y sus agujas la hubiesen quebrado, pero nada de eso había pasado y tres meses después, allí estaba, ganándose poco a poco la confianza de quienes habían torturado a Piper. De quienes habían matado a varios de sus hombres. Acosado demasiados asentamientos.

Lena y Cait dejaron la pequeña habitación del aeropuerto. A pesar de su rango, la mantenían en tierra. Pocas veces había subido al Prydwen, y siempre que lo había hecho, no le habían quitado los ojos de encima. Llamó a Albóndiga con un silbido alargado. El can no tardó en unírseles. En aquel lugar había trabajo para todos y el perro y su olfato siempre estaban de guardia en la entrada de la terminal.

 _"-Vamos a pasar por Diamond City, Geneva aún tiene la otra llave. Necesito recuperarla.-"_

 _"-No sabemos si la chica está en la ciudad, Lena.-"_

 _"-Solo va a ser un momento, no voy a dejarme ver demasiado...-"_

No había sido fácil. Lo contrario. Lastimarla, estar lejos. Probablemente la reportera, a esta altura, la odiaba. La había abandonado para unirse a sus torturadores. Solo le había enviado unas líneas pidiendo que la olvidase. Que no iba a volver. Le había costado un mundo hacerlo pero sabía que tenía que ser así. El hecho de que Piper le ocultara su colaboración con el Ferrocarril no le había dolido durante demasiado tiempo. Incluso que no le dijera sobre Glory. No había tardado en perdonarle todo aquello, incluso había entendido las razones de la chica, pero nunca se lo había hecho saber. Sabía que la única forma de que Piper se mantuviese alejada, que aceptase aquella ruptura sin más explicaciones, era dejando que se sintiese culpable. Si hubiese tenido que mirarla a los ojos antes de dejarla, jamás lo habría logrado. Había tenido que dejar que la chica se sintiese en falta, que creyese que la había dejado por aquel error. Era la única forma que se le había ocurrido para mantenerla a salvo. Del Instituto. De la Hermandad. De ella misma. Incluso del Ferrocarril. Sabía que Piper seguía colaborando con ellos pero Desdémona había aceptado el trato. Nada riesgoso para la reportera. A cambio, la General de los Minutemen, la madre del director del Instituto, la nueva adquisición de la Hermandad, aceptaba ayudarlos.

Habían sido tres meses sumamente estresantes y por momentos le costaba entender a cuantas puntas estaba jugando. Sabía que iba a ciegas la mitad de las veces, pero Piper, Nat y Mía estaban a salvo. Solo eso hacía que todo valiese la pena.

Dos semanas de permiso. Por fin comenzaban a entender que no podía dejar sus obligaciones como General de los Minutemen, y Elder Maxson empezaba a comprender las ventajas que le suponía a la Hermandad llevarse bien con los milicianos y por ende, con los asentamientos que estaban bajo protección de aquellos hombres.

Preston había seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, cada recluta tenía ahora la obligación de vestir su armadura de cuero completa y mantenerla en buen estado. Además del rifle, a todos se les entregaba un arma secundaria. Estaban usando aquellos meses para intentar formalizar la milicia en todo lo posible. Los asentamientos tenían que intentar por todos los medios generar un excedente en las cosechas y en cualquier bien que produjesen. Los Minutemen hacían su parte, protegiendo y trabajando. Partidas de exploradores, seleccionados entre los mejores hombres y mujeres, rebuscaban metódicamente en las ruinas, rescatando para la milicia todo lo que fuese útil y cediendo una buena parte a la Hermandad del Acero. Habían negociado y aunque no a todos les hacía gracia, reconocían que estaban mejor. No había peligros inmediatos, más que las usuales bandas de saqueadores o los esporádicos ataques de supermutantes. Crecían. Cada día eran más y cada vez estaban mejor armados y entrenados. La tregua con los hombres de las servoarmaduras les permitía enfocarse en hacerse fuertes y proteger a la población del yermo, y esa era al final su primera obligación.

Quería viajar al Castillo, el Coronel pasaba una temporada en el fuerte mientras Ronnie entrenaba a los exploradores a lo largo del yermo. Pero primero, Diamond City. No tenía nada urgente que atender allí... Pero necesitaba sentirse cerca de ella, aunque fuese por un momento. De las pocas veces que había entrado a la ciudad cuando Piper no estaba fuera, siempre había sido a escondidas. La última vez que la había visto había sido desde el techo de Home Plate. Era de noche. Piper cenaba sola en el mercado. La había notado tan triste que apenas había logrado contenerse de saltar allí mismo y correr a abrazarla.

Siempre trataba de que sus cortos permisos coincidieran con los viajes de la reportera. Con ayuda de Cait, la casa estaba casi terminada. No había sido fácil, trabajar a escondidas, ir trayendo cada mueble, cada placa de madera. Había tenido que sobornar a casi todos los guardias para que mantuviesen el secreto, y no había sido barato gracias a la historia que tenía con ellos. Y ahora que el trabajo estaba terminado, no sabía que se suponía que tenía que hacer. ¿Quizás dejar las llaves en Publick Ocurrences? Pero eso significaba que ya no iba a tener excusas para volver.

Era media tarde cuando llegaron a las inmediaciones de la ciudad, Lena había metido su abrigo en su costal y el que llevaba le cubría por completo su característico uniforme. Un sombrero bien caído sobre su parche y una bufanda levantada hasta su nariz ocultaban casi por completo su rostro. Cait iba a esperarla fuera del estadio, junto a Albóndiga. Si el perro entraba a Diamond City iba a ser imposible que no terminase corriendo hacia Nat.

Se dirigió directo a Home Plate, ya pasaría por la llave. Al abrir, lo primero que sintió fue el aroma del café recién hecho. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Piper la miraba, sentada en la mesa con una taza entre sus manos.


	60. El muro que nos divide

No se movió. No dijo una palabra. Solo se quedó estática, en la entrada, mirando a Piper a los ojos. La reportera se levantó y se acercó hasta ella. La bofetada le estalló a Lena en toda la cara. Sintió el ardor atragantársele en la garganta. La chica del papel en la gorra contenía las lágrimas sin demasiado éxito. Las dos estaban en silencio, mirándose de frente.

 _"-Nat pasó semanas preguntando por qué te fuiste.-"_

Fue lo primero que le dijo y Lena ya no quería escuchar más.

 _"-Este lugar es para ustedes. Solo vine a dejar esta llave... iba a descansar un momento antes de irme.-"_

 _"-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?-"_

 _"-Piper...-"_

Hizo un esfuerzo por que su voz no se quebrara.

 _"-No. Piper nada. Si realmente no me hubieses perdonado, si solo te hubieses alejado por mi mentira... Todo esto. Hiciste todo esto por mí. Lo sé. La Hermandad, soy una idiota. Jugaste con mi culpa, estaba tan angustiada por el hecho de pensar que creías que te había traicionado. Me hiciste sentir que realmente era todo mi culpa.-"_

Lena agachó la cabeza.

 _"-Cada día desde que te fuiste. Me despertaba pensando en ti, en lo que había perdido. En cómo lo había arruinado todo. Escuchar tus historias en otras bocas intentando comprender que pasaba, terminé creyendo que no te importé nunca, que no te importamos nunca. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacernos algo así?-"_

 _"-Lo siento... era la única forma de mantenerlas a salvo. Lo siento.-"_

 _"-Mantenernos a salvo... Dejándonos. Dios. Eres una idiota. No quiero vivir aquí, esta iba a ser nuestra casa. Nuestra. Tú entrabas en esa palabra...-"_

La chica lloraba. No podía seguir hablando, Lena se acercó. Verla así era demasiado. Intentó abrazarla.

 _"-¡Suéltame! No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme en mi vida. Tienes lo que querías. Lo lograste.-"_

 _"-Piper. Todo lo que hago, es por ti.-"_

 _"-No necesitaba una salvadora, una mártir. Te necesitaba a ti, a mi lado. Juntas. Estábamos juntas y decidiste todo por mí, y no solo eso, usaste mi culpa, mi dolor, para mantenerme alejada. No necesitas esconderte más, no voy a volver a molestarte, Lena... Al menos podrías hablar con Nat y con Mía antes de evaporarte otra vez. También se merecían como mínimo, una despedida.-"_

El portazo la ahogó. Una cosa había sido soportar tenerla lejos aún sabiendo lo que había hecho. Pero escucharlo. Ver ese dolor en sus ojos. Era demasiado. Se dejó caer en el sofá. De pronto el mundo le parecía igual a aquel que se había encontrado al salir del refugio. Destruido, vacío y aterrador. ¿Se había equivocado? No. No tenía que caer en esos pensamientos. Había intentado mantenerla a salvo todo el tiempo que estuvo a su lado y había fallado una y otra vez. En cuanto se había alejado, Piper había vuelto a su casa, a la seguridad de Diamond City, nadie la perseguía, nadie quería dañarla. Iba a tener que tragarse todo el dolor que sentía y seguir adelante, aunque la chica nunca terminase de entender que todo lo que hacía era porque la amaba. Con locura. Estaba dispuesta a morir por dentro si eso significaba tenerla a salvo.

Desde lejos, sobre la mesa, pudo distinguir la pequeña llave metálica apoyada justo al lado de su taza.

Mama Murphy metía sus manos en la tierra negra. Piper podía sentir el calor del sol atravesando los cristales, acariciándole la piel. La anciana la miraba con una sonrisa.

La chica se le acercó. El olor de la tierra mojada impregnaba el ambiente. Las plantas crecían sanas, de un verde que nunca había visto antes.

 _"-Mete tus manos en la tierra, Piper.-"_

La vieja mujer no dejaba de sonreírle mientras hablaba. Se movía enérgica entre sus macetones.

 _"-No la dejes sola. Aunque lo intente, no la dejes ir por el otro camino.-"_

Piper se despertó sobresaltada. Sintió la angustia en su pecho. Recordó el día anterior... Había llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Por un segundo sintió la urgencia de levantarse y correr a buscarla, quizás seguía allí, todavía en la ciudad... pero se contuvo. No. Lo que le había hecho, era demasiado.

Llevaba toda la mañana con las palabras de Mama Murphy resonando en su cabeza. No era día de escuela y las niñas habían tomado el salón, Nat estaba tirada sobre el sofá con uno de sus comics mientras Mía estaba sentada frente a la mesa baja, leyendo uno de los libros que Grace le había enviado con la última caravana. Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Nat dejó la revista y se acercó a abrir. Lena la miró desde el otro lado del umbral con una sonrisa.

La niña se quedó quieta por un momento, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Al final, su lado Wright ganó la pelea, y se corrió a un costado con una mueca desenfadada, invitándola a entrar. Piper miraba desde la vieja cocina toda la escena.

 _"-Hola.-"_

Mía cerró el libro y le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva. Probablemente era la única que no estaba odiándola con la mirada, y eso era porque aquella niña parecía incapaz de enojarse con nadie.

 _"-Quería... Pasar a saludarlas. Quizás hablar.-"_

 _"-¿De qué?-"_

La voz de Nat era fría. Piper bajó la mirada a su taza de café.

 _"-Pedirles disculpas por haber desaparecido así, sin decir nada... sin despedirme.-"_

 _"-Es un poco tarde para las disculpas... No las necesitamos.-"_

 _"-Lo sé Nat. Lo siento. Debería haber sido todo diferente. Lo hice por ustedes... necesitaba que estuviesen seguras...-"_

 _"- Yo no necesito tus mentiras. Lo hiciste por miedo, porque eres una cobarde. Y a mí las personas cobardes no me agradan. Incluso Mía, que odia las armas, encontró la manera de ser valiente. Y tú... no importa que bien sepas pelear. Eres una cobarde. ¡Y te odio!-"_

Dijo las últimas palabras gritando.

 _"-¡Natalie!-"_

La niña se dio vuelta hacia Piper. En ese instante a Lena le pareció que había crecido demasiado.

 _"-No, Piper. No me importa cuánto te enojes conmigo. ¡Es una idiota y no deberías volver a hablarle!-"_

Nat subió apresurada las escaleras. Azul se quedó mirando hacia el hueco por donde la pequeña había desaparecido. Cuando bajó la mirada, Piper la miraba con pena.

 _"-Lo siento.-"_

Dejó sobre la mesa las dos llaves de Home Plate y se giró, sentía los pies demasiado pesados. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y bajó hacia el mercado, y un poco más, hacia el bar. Sí. Necesitaba llenar el agujero que acababa de abrirse en su pecho.

Despertó con la cabeza abombada. Cait dormía en el suelo de la habitación. Albóndiga estaba a sus pies. Era la habitación dos de Vadim. Probablemente la pelirroja la había arrastrado hasta allí después de los casi dos días enteros que había pasado arruinándose en la barra de los hermanos Bobrov.

 _"-Necesito agua...-"_

 _"-Te dije que era mala idea venir mientras la chica estaba en la ciudad...-"_

 _"-Cait. Sin sermones.-"_

 _"-Bien, pero déjame decirte, si eres una quejica para beber no deberías hacerlo. Tuve que arrastrar tu patético trasero hasta esa cama. General.-"_

 _"-Calla.-"_

Se sentó. Pudo ver la hora en su pipboy, eran las cinco de la mañana.

 _"-¿Cuánto llevo dormida?-"_

 _"-Desde el atardecer. Estabas demasiado arruinada para dejarte siquiera una hora más ahí...-"_

 _"-Ya lo dejaste claro.-"_

 _"-Mmm.-"_

Una tremenda explosión resonó en toda la ciudad, disparos y gritos comenzaron a escucharse.

 _"-¿Qué mierda? ¿Dentro del muro?-"_

Lena registró la habitación con la mirada. Pudo ver al fondo todo el equipaje, se apresuró a colgarse el arma al hombro y tomo su revólver. Cait llevaba la recortada encima y su bate colgaba atravesado a su espalda.

Algo estaba pasando y no parecía bueno.

En cuanto salieron al pasillo pudieron ver la gente entrando herida al local. Un par de guardias arrastraban a uno de sus compañeros hacia el sofá del salón. Vadim apuntaba una escopeta hacia la entrada.

 _"-¿Qué está pasando?-"_

El guardia la miró.

 _"-Supermutantes, no tenemos idea por dónde están entrando pero están haciendo un desastre.-"_

Piper. No pudo pensar en otra cosa. Sintió los insultos de Cait en cuanto corrió hacia la puerta.

El primer bruto se lo encontró al girar la esquina. Sintió como la levantaba en el aire y la arrojaba contra una pared de concreto. Su espalda se quejó. Cait disparó su escopeta apuntando a la cara de la mole. No tardó en descolgarse el bate. El robusto palo tenía la punta atravesada por unos cuantos clavos, gruesos y largos. La pelirroja era letal a corta distancia y con Hiya entre sus manos, que era el nombre que le había dado a su arma, no había quien la frenase. Usó la pared para empujarse de un salto con su pierna y cayó con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cabeza del supermutante. Lena se levantaba dolorida sin dejar de mirar el espectáculo desagradable que aquella mujer estaba montando sobre el cráneo del desgraciado.

 _"-Creo que lo tienes, Cait.-"_

 _"-Mejor asegurarme.-"_

La pelirroja apoyó su bota sobre lo que quedaba de la cabeza verde y desenterró de un tirón su bate, llevándoselo al hombro y levantando la escopeta del suelo con su otra mano.

 _"-Si necesitas lavarte la cara antes de seguir siempre puedo esperarte... Pídeme que pare cuando sea demasiado para ti.-"_

 _"-Dios, Cait. Déjame ya. Muévete, necesito llegar a Piper.-"_

La zona del mercado era un campo de batalla. Pudo distinguir a Nick entre los guardias que intentaban controlar la situación. Le hizo una seña a Cait para que la siguiese y se apuró a llegar hasta el detective.

 _"-¡Nick! ¿Por dónde?-"_

 _"-Creo que las gradas al otro lado, tiene que ser. Al menos es allí donde comenzó.-"_

 _"-Está bien. Voy a intentar llegar.-"_

Lena rebuscó en su costal por los cocteles molotov y los preparó, alcanzándole uno a Cait.

 _"-¡Nat!-"_

Se giró al escuchar la voz de Piper acercándose por detrás.

 _"-¿Piper?-"_

La chica la miró por un segundo, en silencio.

 _"-No sé dónde está... Se llevó su rifle.-"_

Lena no dijo nada.

 _"-Ayuda aquí, Piper. La mitad de la ciudad está bajo fuego.-"_

 _"-No, tengo que encontrarla.-"_

 _"-La voy a traer.-"_

 _"-No necesito tu ayuda, Lena. Voy a buscarla yo misma.-"_

Azul bajó la cabeza con rabia.

 _"-Mira, entiendo que me odies. Tienes todo el derecho. Pero este no es momento para que seas obstinada. Déjalo, ¿Quieres? Puedo ser una idiota pero soy bastante buena matando. Quédate aquí y no me hagas obligarte.-"_

Piper se tragó las palabras y se acercó hacia la cobertura donde Nick se agachaba.

 _"-Cait, sígueme.-"_

Las dos mujeres se internaron por las callejuelas rumbo a las gradas desde donde se escuchaba la lluvia de disparos. Cait le había tirado la escopeta a Lena, que intentaba cegarlos de cerca dándole tiempo a la pelirroja para hacer su arte. Se entendían, habían pasado los últimos meses peleando codo a codo por todo el yermo. Y la pelirroja era increíble peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Lena sabía que mientras la cubriese y le diese espacio, no había muchas cosas que Cait no pudiese destrozar con su bate.

Iban en dirección contraria a la mayoría, muchos de los que huían estaban heridos. Cada vez se cruzaban más muertos por el camino. Entre las dos se habían cargado al menos media docena de supermutantes, la mayoría desarmados, pero seguían escuchando el sonido de armas pesadas a lo lejos. Lo bueno es que aquellas moles no se destacaban ni por su inteligencia ni por su puntería. Lo malo es que eran demasiado duros de bajar.

Ya casi estaban en las gradas, una gran brecha se veía en el muro. La explosión. Al menos una docena de supermutantes disparaban contra todo lo que se movía, subidos a los techos de las chabolas. Lena podía contar más de veinte personas muertas en los alrededores. Parecía que estaban preparándose para avanzar, uno de los supermutantes organizaba al resto con gritos y señas. Era extraño verlos en grupos tan grandes y más extraño aún, siguiendo un plan que no fuese solo caos. Probablemente los adelantados que habían matado antes eran los que no habían podido contenerse. La docena que escuchaba al supermutante de armadura parecía mantenerse en control. No era bueno.

Un disparo sonó detrás de sus cabezas. Desde altura. Un rifle. A Lena se le paró el corazón. Buscó con su mirada desde dónde venía. Sintió la mano de Cait sobre su hombro y siguió con su cabeza el brazo de la mujer apuntando hacia los tejados altos a no demasiados metros de las gradas. Nat.

 _"-¡Me cago en todo! Cait... Por favor… Sácala. Sácala de allí y llévala con Piper.-"_

Los supermutantes también la habían visto y varias armas de asalto disparaban en dirección a la niña. La pelirroja no espero a que se lo dijeran por segunda vez y se perdió entre los techos, saltando y corriendo con agilidad hacia la pequeña.

Necesitaba llamar la atención de aquellas moles. Tomó la molotov en su mano y se descubrió, bajando por la calle paralela a la grada. Uno de los supermutantes la vio en cuanto encendió el coctel. Lo arrojó intentando que cayera en medio del grupo. Ahora tenía la atención de toda la docena. Volver en dirección a la entrada de la ciudad no era el mejor plan, quería alejarlos de Cait y de Nat todo lo que pudiese, darle tiempo a la seguridad de la ciudad de prepararse. Comenzó a correr en la otra dirección, cubriéndose lo mejor que podía.

El fuego había dejado fuera de combate a un par de brutos. Los demás se movían, vociferando y disparando al aire. Al menos ya no parecían tan organizados. Si lograba llegar al final de la grada, subir al muro, quizás podía bajar a algunos más con su rifle. Corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas, la vieja herida seguía siendo un problema pero Lena había aprendido a lidiar con ese dolor. Se colgó el rifle al hombro en cuanto llego al final y comenzó la escalada rápida, saltando de tejado en tejado. Podía ver a su derecha como los mutantes intentaban alcanzarla. Se frenó en uno de los balcones y apoyó su arma en la baranda. Confiaba en que la mala puntería de los brutos mitigara en parte la falta de cobertura.

Lena disparaba todo lo rápido que podía. Desde donde estaba podía notar movimiento en las calles que llevaban a aquella grada. La seguridad de Diamond City al fin estaba cercando el lugar, y considerando que no había vuelto a escuchar el rifle de Nat y que Cait no estaba al lado de ella, era seguro que había logrado sacar a la niña de allí. Tenía que ser.

Estaba totalmente enfocada en su mira, intentando hacer blanco en los supermutantes que se habían resguardado detrás de un manojo de casas, resistiendo. Un pitido constante se acercaba desde su lado izquierdo. Por un instante se le apareció en su cabeza el recuerdo del tocón de madera y la explosión blanca de aquel día. Se apuró a moverse, corriendo hacia atrás, acercándose al muro. No podía verlo, pero se sentía demasiado cerca. No tuvo tiempo de buscar mucho más. Una explosión la envolvió lanzándola fuera de la grada, hacia una dura pared. Lo último que pudo ver fue una avalancha de escombros desmoronándose sobre ella.


	61. Palabras enterradas

La segunda explosión había sido incluso más ruidosa que la primera. Pero al fin parecía que los disparos empezaban a ceder. Piper vio a la pelirroja llegar al mercado con Nat atrapada sobre su hombro. La niña intentaba soltarse. La mujer la bajó justo a sus pies. La reportera contuvo la ira que llevaba por dentro.

 _"-Natalie. Estás tan castigada que es probable que no vuelvas a ver la luz del sol hasta que tengas veinte años.-"_

La pequeña lloraba. Cait se tambaleaba detrás y Piper pudo ver como levantaba su mano hacia su estómago. La pelirroja estaba herida y no tardó en dejarse caer. Los reflejos de la chica de la gorra evitaron que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo.

 _"-Mierda. Tengo que volver. Lena está en problemas.-"_

 _"-No creo que puedas llegar muy lejos, Cait.-"_

El cuerpo de seguridad de Diamond City parecía que empezaba a controlar la situación. Habían ido cerrando calle por calle y tenían a los supermutantes rodeados. Era cuestión de tiempo que terminasen de eliminarlos o al menos expulsarlos de la ciudad. Las bajas eran demasiadas y los heridos no dejaban de llegar a la clínica, que estaba desbordada. Sun intentaba organizar a los voluntarios, tratando de despejar una zona alrededor del mercado y habilitarla para seguir recibiendo gente.

Piper arrastró como pudo a la mujer hasta el lugar donde el doctor estaba atendiendo. A pesar de que no era de contextura exagerada, la pelirroja era alta y maciza. No había una parte de su cuerpo que no estuviese endurecida. La dejó caer con cuidado, y se giró tomando a Nat de la mano. Cait apenas se movía.

 _"-Vamos a hablar de todo esto cuando terminemos de ayudar. Ve a buscar a Mía, Sun necesita toda la ayuda que pueda encontrar. Las dos van a quedarse aquí ¿Lo entiendes, Natalie?-"_

 _"-Piper, lo siento... es mi culpa.-"_

La chica no dejaba de llorar. La reportera empezó a sospechar que no solo estaba asustada.

 _"-¿De qué hablas? Estás a salvo Nat. Ya pasó.-"_

 _"-Lena...-"_

La niña lloraba con congoja. No era usual en ella. Piper empezó a sentir el miedo subiéndole por la espalda. Ese miedo. Azul.

Buscó con la mirada. La gente intentaba atender a los heridos y movía los cuerpos fuera del camino. Muchos vagaban haciendo preguntas y buscando. No la veía por ningún lugar. Era probable que se hubiese quedado con la guardia, conteniendo a los supermutantes.

 _"-Va a estar bien. Sabe cuidarse, cariño.-"_

 _"-No. La pared cayó sobre ella cuando el supermutante se voló.-"_

La última explosión había sido brutal pero había venido desde el gran muro de atrás. Lena no tendría por qué haber estado allí.

Piper lo volvió a pensar.

Claro que Azul estaba justo allí, exactamente donde no tenía que estar.

 _"-Nat. Ve a buscar a Mía. Haz lo que te digo. Yo me encargo de traer a Lena. Ve.-"_

La niña negaba con la cabeza pero terminó obedeciendo. Piper no perdió tiempo y se internó por las calles hacia el final de la ciudad. La seguridad de Diamond City tenía ya controlado el incidente. El par de supermutantes que quedaba en pie intentaba huir trepando la pila de escombros que había dejado la segunda explosión. Justo donde terminaba la grada y empezaba el gran muro, se abría una inmensa brecha que llegaba casi hasta la base. Gran parte de las casas de aquel sector estaban destruidas o enterradas bajo metal y escombros. Iba a ser un trabajo difícil.

 _"-No puedes pasar Piper, todavía no es seguro.-"_

 _"-Lena... ¿Alguien la vio? Creo que estaba allí.-"_

Piper miraba hacia el desastre que tenía delante, no a demasiada distancia.

 _"-Lo siento. No puedes pasar. Vamos a rescatar los cuerpos cuando logremos asegurar la zona.-"_

 _Los cuerpos._

 _"-No está muerta, está allí y probablemente necesita ayuda.-"_

 _"-Piper... Todos vimos la explosión. Incluso tu amigo el sintético. Por qué no vas a molestarlo a él y nos dejas trabajar.-"_

El guardia apunto hacia el detective y la reportera siguió la indicación con su mirada.

 _"-¡Nick! ¿La viste?-"_

 _"-Sí... Estaba en la grada cuando el supermutante explotó. Creo que estaba llevándolos hacia atrás, quizás haciendo tiempo. Lo vi de lejos, Piper. Intentábamos cercar el lugar.-"_

 _"-Necesito llegar allí.-"_

 _"-Piper... Deja que los guardias hagan su trabajo.-"_

El tono paternal de Nick le puso los pelos de punta. Nadie creía que Lena se había salvado de aquella explosión, pero Piper sabía que estaba bien. Si no lo estuviese, no se le haría tan fácil seguir respirando. Azul estaba bien. Iba a verla aparecer al fondo de cualquier calle de un momento a otro. Probablemente llena de suciedad y cortes, con su rifle al hombro, rengueando, o tomándose alguna nueva herida que acababa de hacerse. Iba a sonreírle. _Estamos bien. Estoy aquí. Pipes._ Y ella iba a tener que hacer el esfuerzo más gigantesco para no correr y tirársele encima. Estar otra vez al borde de la muerte no iba a conseguirle el perdón. No. En cuanto supiese que estaba bien, iba a dar media vuelta y volver con las niñas. Había mucha gente que necesitaba ayuda ahora.

Llevaban toda la mañana removiendo los escombros. Habían rescatado a un niño sano de una de las chabolas enterradas, pero sus padres estaban muertos. Lo último que habían encontrado eran cuerpos, y ya llevaban horas sin desenterrar nada. Piper estaba allí, ayudando desde el momento en que la habían dejado acercarse. Si bien los guardias no dejaban que nadie más que ellos trepase a la montaña de escombros, una hilera de voluntarios estaba al pie, formando una cadena para retirar los restos, uno por uno, de mano en mano.

La reportera divisó a la mujer de pelo cobrizo acercándose al lugar. Se agarraba con uno de sus brazos el costado. Notó debajo de su chaleco de cuero el blanco del vendaje.

 _"-¡Cait! Deberías estar descansando.-"_

Piper se quitó por un momento de la fila, acercándose a la pelirroja.

 _"-¿Todavía no la encontraron? No me extraña. Nada más inservible que el cuerpo de seguridad de Diamond City...-"_

Hablaba apretando los dientes, dolorida.

 _"-Ve a descansar. En cuanto sepa algo prometo ir a buscarte. Puedes usar mi cama.-"_

 _"-Piper. Albóndiga sigue en el hotel. Lena lo dejó encerrado. Si alguien puede encontrarla es ese perro, tiene un hocico de los mil demonios.-"_

Sí. Albóndiga. Piper no lo pensó dos veces. Las dos mujeres bajaron la calle, la reportera había pasado el brazo de Cait alrededor de sus hombros sin pedirle permiso y la pelirroja no se había quejado. Era evidente que estaba dolorida y preocupada. Piper empezaba a estar intranquila también aunque de alguna forma seguía negándose a la posibilidad de que Lena estuviese muerta. Por un segundo la chica de la gorra se sintió celosa. Era obvio que Azul y Cait eran cercanas ahora, seguramente no se habían separado desde que dejaron el asentamiento. Intentó ahuyentar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no era momento. Tenía que sacar a Lena de allí. Se desvió hasta su casa y se aseguró de dejar a la mujer descansando en su cama. Sin perder más tiempo, Piper se encaminó hacia el bar de los hermanos Bobrov.

No necesitaba levantar demasiado la intensidad de la luz de su pipboy, el espacio en el que estaba era reducido y por si eso fuese poco, su pierna, sí, siempre su bendita pierna, estaba atrapada y le imposibilitaba cualquier movimiento. Se había salvado gracias a los fierros estructurales de lo que creía era parte de la grada. Quizás. El pedazo de pared sobre su cabeza parecía apuntalado de momento.

Llevaba horas allí, las primeras había gritado con todas sus fuerzas sin demasiado resultado. Por lo que podía calcular, estaba enterrada bien al fondo de todo el muro derrumbado. Todavía no se explicaba dónde había estado ese supermutante ni por qué la explosión la había empujado fuera de la grada. ¿O se había tirado? Lo único que podía esperar era que los paletos de la guardia de Diamond City hubiesen terminado con los supermutantes y no acabasen de enterrarla viva tratando de sacarla.

Calculaba que sus probabilidades eran algo así como mitad y mitad.

Lamentablemente tenía tiempo para pensar y como no podía ser de otra manera, llevaba cuatro horas haciéndolo. Pensaba en Piper. En que debería haberla besado antes de lanzarse a patear supermutantes. Aunque la chica la odiase. Pensaba en Nat, sobre ese techo, disparando su rifle contra una docena de supermutantes. ¿En qué mierda estaría pensando la niña? La pequeña era arrojada, era valiente, pero no era idiota. Y siempre había sido responsable, al menos con ese tema. Seguramente ese cambio de actitud de alguna forma era su culpa. Si es que siempre que las hermanas estaban en problemas, inevitablemente ella estaba cerca.

Se preguntaba si la chica de la gorra estaría buscándola, creía que no. Era probable que a estas alturas Piper realmente la odiase. Estaría intentando averiguar que era lo que había pasado, de que forma había arruinado todo McDonough esta vez. Seguramente ya sabría bien de quien era la culpa de aquel desastre y estaría gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.

¿Y si al final aquellos imbéciles terminaban de aplastarla? ¿Piper? ¿Nat? ¿Cómo iban a recordarla? Con lo idiota que había sido en los últimos meses. Responderse aquella pregunta no era algo que la entusiasmaba demasiado.

Piper entró al bar. Vadim la recibió con buena cara.

 _"-Dime que estás aquí por el animal, lleva dos horas aullando allí dentro.-"_

Podía escuchar los alaridos de Albóndiga resonando en todo el local. Le contestó al hombre asintiendo con la cabeza y se apuró a pasar hacia la habitación.

El perro la recibió feliz. La venda en su pata trasera era probablemente el motivo por el cual Lena no lo había llevado consigo. El can tenía una leve renguera pero parecía desesperado por salir de allí. Piper le dio la orden y los dos abandonaron el lugar con prisa.

Se notaba que Albóndiga hacía un esfuerzo para obedecerla. La reportera no creía que pudiese oler a Lena desde allí pero el perro parecía saber con certeza hacia donde se dirigía y no tardaron en estar nuevamente a los pies de la gigantesca pila de escombros.

Al principio, se esperanzó en cuanto Albóndiga marcó con insistencia. Tardó algún tiempo en convencer a los guardias de que comenzaran a retirar los escombros por aquel punto y al final, terminaron cediendo solo para no tener que seguir escuchando a la reportera. El olfato del perro no se equivocaba, pero no fue a Lena a quien sacaron de allí.

Cada vez que Albóndiga marcaba, encontraban un cuerpo. Llevaban ya más de dos horas haciendo caso a su hocico. Piper comenzaba a caer poco a poco en la realidad que la rodeaba. En la calle se apilaban los cuerpos, al menos habían retirado más de diez de entre los escombros, y a esos se sumaban las casi veinte personas que los supermutantes habían aniquilado allí mismo en cuanto atravesaron el muro. Miraba cada uno de los cadáveres. Blancos, cubiertos de polvo. La sangre mezclada con la cal les daba un aspecto casi fantasmal. Una imagen comenzó a rondarle en la cabeza. Quizás iba a encontrarla igual de pálida, igual de inerte que cualquiera de aquellos cuerpos vacíos que se amontonaban a su alrededor. Tuvo que apartarse un momento y sentarse en un rincón. La lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad.

Lena sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Sabía que desesperarse en ese momento era lo peor que podía hacer. Necesitaban tiempo para sacarla de allí, consumir todo su oxígeno en un ataque de pánico no era una buena idea. Levantó su pipboy y sin pensarlo, se puso a escribir. Era bastante incómodo de hacer en aquel computador pero era lo único que tenía. Había una gran posibilidad de morir allí abajo y no quería que lo último que le hubiese dicho a Piper fuese una orden cortante en mal tono.

 _Supongo que en algún momento el impecable cuerpo de seguridad de Diamond City va a desenterrarme. Espero seguir viva para verlo... Pero si no, que leas esto. El aire se está haciendo un poco pesado aquí abajo…_

 _Perdón. Por todo, perdón. Por dejarte, Nat tiene razón, soy una cobarde. Debería haberlo hablado contigo, debería haber encontrado otra solución. Nunca sentí que me hubieses traicionado. Sé por qué te costó hablarme. Terminé comprendiéndolo… Y sí, lo usé para alejarte, sabía que solo si te sentías en falta ibas a aceptar que yo me fuese. Lo siento._

 _Tenía un plan para arreglarlo todo. O casi todo. Realmente creí que iba a lograr cambiar algo... mejorar esto. Por ti, por Nat y Mía._

 _Me sentía tan lejos de todo cuando salí del refugio. Todo mi mundo estaba muerto. Muerto y olvidado. Apenas estaba segura de existir yo. Y te conocí. Me hiciste sentir parte de algo, estar aquí, ser real._

 _Pipes, esto va a ser cursi pero necesitas saberlo tanto como yo decirlo._

 _Eres mi todo. Eres el amor en mi vida. Detrás de cada paso que doy estás tú y si alguna vez te hice dudar, si alguna vez te hice sentir que no eras lo primero y lo más importante para mí, entonces es eso de lo único que me arrepiento._

 _Perdón por dejarte otra vez._

Lena apenas podía respirar. Recordó aquellas historias angustiantes en las noticias, personas que sobrevivían bajo las ruinas de un edificio derrumbado durante días y días. Como sus cuerpos entraban en una especie de ¿Hibernación? No tenía idea. Quizás eso pasase con ella también, quizás solo necesitaba dejarse llevar, cerrar su ojo y esperar.

El olor a tierra húmeda se levantaba con las primeras gotas de lluvia. Piper estaba de pie frente a la montaña de escombros, Albóndiga giraba en círculos, nervioso. Recordó el sueño de Mama Murphy. Aquel olor. No sabía si iba a tener la oportunidad de no dejarla sola. Quizás Azul ya no estaba con ella.

El perro ladró y esta vez el sonido fue angustiante. La reportera levantó la mirada. _Mete las manos en la tierra._ Se apresuró a subir al lugar desde donde Albóndiga ladraba, no le importó que la insultaran. El perro estaba por detrás de la montaña, en uno de los recovecos que había quedado junto a los restos del lateral de la grada. Lo vio apuntando firme, con su hocico, no dejaba de llorar.

Se puso a escarbar. Alguien más la ayudaba, pudo ver la mano metálica de Nick removiendo junto a las de ella. Albóndiga cada vez lloraba con más ansiedad.

Los minutos pasaban y la angustia en Piper crecía descontrolada. Al fin, algo debajo de las rocas. Era su bota. Era la bota de su uniforme. Su pierna aplastada bajo los escombros. Podía ver la sangre entre las rocas. Nick la frenó.

 _"-Piper, espera. Voy por Sun. Probablemente esa roca está impidiendo que muera desangrada. Intenta liberar su cuerpo, intenta ver si respira.-"_

Tenía razón. No sabían la clase de herida que podía tener en su pierna. Comenzó a remover con cuidado los escombros del costado. Una tenue luz se dejaba ver. Su pipboy. La linterna de su pipboy estaba encendida, Lena había estado consciente allí debajo, tenía que ser.

Sun llegó junto a Nick en el momento que Piper quitaba los últimos escombros del costado, lo que quedaba de la pared de la grada la había salvado de quedar completamente aplastada. No distinguía si respiraba. Su ojo estaba cerrado y su cabeza colgaba a un costado. Estaba pálida.

Alguien la quitó a la fuerza. Piper se resistió sin éxito. Nick la sostenía, sus dos brazos rodeándola desde la cintura. Sun daba órdenes a un par de guardias que removían los escombros alrededor de Lena. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas acercarse. Gritaba su nombre pero Azul no respondía. Vio como la levantaban, como su cabeza caía hacia atrás. Sun presionaba la herida en la pierna mientras los dos guardias la acarreaban hacia la clínica. El doctor la miró durante un instante y Piper sintió que ya no podía respirar.


	62. Una vida más

Piper pasaba sus ojos otra vez por aquellas palabras y aunque a estas alturas ya las sabía de memoria. Seguía leyéndolas, intentando escurrir cada letra, cada frase que Azul le había escrito. Su pierna estaba bien. La habían salvado, pero Lena había pasado bastante tiempo con poco oxígeno y Sun creía que podía estar teniendo una insuficiencia renal. Síndrome de aplastamiento, algo. La reportera no quería saber más que lo que podía ver, su perfil delante de ella y su respiración pausada.

Había dudado más de una vez en cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Lena, en si realmente la quería de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía. Y esa mujer, en el que bien podría haber sido su último instante, la había pensado. Sí, Lena había actuado como idiota. La había dejado durante meses, le había hecho creer que todo era su culpa... pero sus intenciones... las de siempre, protegerla. Azul se había alejado de todo lo que quería, se había entregado a la Hermandad, había creído durante todo aquel tiempo que ella la odiaba, y había seguido adelante, con quien sabe que plan para arreglar el mundo. Una idiota. Su idiota, como siempre.

La imaginó escondiéndose por la ciudad. ¿La habría visto alguna vez? ¿O solo se escabulliría cuando ella estaba persiguiendo alguna historia por ahí? Piper había estado tan encerrada en sí misma que no se había dado cuenta de nada. Estaba segura de que no se habían cruzado. O casi. Quería pensar que si eso hubiese pasado la habría reconocido. Se imaginó a Azul sintiéndose atravesaba por su mirada sin que ella siquiera la notara y sintió un frío inmenso por dentro. Se apuró a tomar su mano y apretarla entre las suyas.

Mía no había dejado de ayudar al Doctor Sun durante todo el día de ayer. Piper había tenido que obligarla a dormir la noche anterior y por lo que veía iba a tener que volver a hacerlo. Nat aún no había estado en la clínica. La niña no se había tomado bien lo de Lena.

Cait apareció en la sala, con una nuka cola en su mano.

 _"-Ey. Chica noticia. Toma.-"_

Piper le sonrió.

 _"-Gracias, Cait.-"_

 _"-Llevas todo un día en esa silla. ¿Qué tal si vas a casa, te das una ducha? Quizás quieras oler mejor para cuando despierte...-"_

La reportera dejó escapar una risa leve. Se levantó y se estiró. Estaba agotada. De remover escombros, de la angustia, de estar tensionada sobre ese asiento desde que la habían dejado entrar.

 _"-Sí. Voy a llevar a Mía a casa, me ducho, como algo rápido y estoy de vuelta aquí en nada. Gracias, Cait.-"_

Piper salió de la clínica rumbo a Publick Occurrences. La pelirroja giró la silla y se sentó del revés, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos apoyados sobre el respaldo. Miraba a Lena respirar.

 _"-Ey... La chica está loca por ti. Deberías dejar de hacerte desear y despertar de una buena vez.-"_

Apoyó el mentón sobre su antebrazo y se quedó allí, esperando a que su compañera se dignara a volver.

Piper y Mía entraron a casa. La niña se notaba que estaba agotada y la reportera la obligó a subir a su cama y acostarse a dormir. Ella solo pensaba darse un baño, quizás comer algo rápido y volver con Azul. En eso estaba cuando escuchó los sollozos de Nat detrás de la mampara de madera.

 _"-¿Nat? ¿Cariño? ¿Qué sucede?-"_

La niña intentó enjugarse las lágrimas con rapidez.

 _"-Nada, Pips. Estoy bien.-"_

Piper se acercó, agachándose y sentándose a un costado de su hermana.

 _"-Ven aquí. Sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo. Incluso cuando estás castigada.-"_

 _"-No quería que le pasase nada... Fue mi culpa. Porque me escapé y los supermutantes me vieron. Lena se los llevó a todos.-"_

Piper tragó. Claro que se los llevó. No hubiera podido ser de otra manera.

 _"-Nat, cielo. Lena te quiere, te quiere más que a nada. Y eso que hizo es su forma de decirlo sin palabras.-"_

 _"-Lo último que le dije es que la odiaba y que era una idiota.-"_

El llanto de la niña se hizo más fuerte. Piper la abrazó contra su pecho con fuerzas.

 _"-Bueno, vamos a solucionarlo. Vístete. Voy a darme una ducha rápida y vamos a ir a verla. Vas a decirle algo mejor. ¿Si?-"_

Nat asentía con angustia. La reportera aún tardó un rato en levantarse de allí.

Entraron a la clínica. Cait le sonrió con una mueca. Apenas había tardado una hora en volver, la pelirroja había tenido la vana esperanza de que Piper durmiese un poco. Se levantó y le revolvió el pelo a Nat con una mano. La niña le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Cait se despidió y se encaminó a su habitación, mejor que se cerciorase de que Albóndiga no estaba montando otra escena en el Dugout Inn.

La niña se acercó con timidez a la cama donde Lena descansaba. Se trepó con cuidado a su costado, vigilando que aquel fuera el de la pierna sana. Se acurrucó haciéndose pequeña a su lado. Piper pudo adivinar el te quiero en sus labios. Ocupó una vez más la silla al otro lado. Las dos hermanas se quedaron allí, una a cada lado, esperando a que Azul volviese a ellas una vez más.

Piper podía escuchar la risa contenida. Algo le picaba. Su nariz. Intentó moverla. Las voces se hicieron más audibles. Sentía su cuello dolorido y sus manos pesadas. Ahora su ojo no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas. Trato de espantar aquello con su mano, calculando mal su fuerza y haciéndose un piquete ella misma. Una carcajada resonó en sus oídos. Levantó la cabeza y trató de ver que era lo que estaba pasando. Nat sonreía divertida al otro lado de Lena. Vio la pluma entre los dedos de Azul. Su sonrisa. Los pequeños brazos de su hermana prendidos al cuello de esa mujer.

 _"-Buen día, reportera.-"_

 _"-Par de idiotas. Tal para cual.-"_

Nat miró a su hermana entre sorprendida y divertida.

 _"-¡Piper! Dijiste una palabrota.-"_

 _"-Nat. ¿Crees que estoy sorda? Como si no supiera la cantidad de barbaridades que largas por esa boca cada día. Mejor que vayas ya a casa. Lena parece estar bastante bien y veo que las dos lo estaban pasando a lo grande con mi cara...-"_

 _"-Pips... solo un rato más.-"_

 _"-Natalie Wright. Estás súper castigada y lo sabes. Ve a casa y espérame allí. Y no más contestaciones.-"_

La niña se mordió los labios. Después de todo estaba en serios problemas. Le dio un beso rápido a la mujer en la cama y se apuró a dejar la clínica.

 _"-Y tú...-"_

 _"-Estoy súper castigada también. Lo sé.-"_

 _"-Oh, no. No tienes idea.-"_

Las dos mujeres se miraron en silencio, ninguna podía comenzar a decir.

 _"-Piper...-"_

 _"-¿Es cierto?-"_

Lena la miró con curiosidad.

 _"-¿Qué?-"_

 _"-Lo que escribiste en tu pipboy. La carta que me dejaste. ¿Es cierto?-"_

Azul recordó cada palabra. No se suponía que Piper lo leyese si sobrevivía, evidentemente la falta de oxígeno le había hecho olvidar la incurable naturaleza de la reportera.

 _"-Bueno... no esperaba que lo leyeras a menos que muriese allí abajo.-"_

 _"-Tarde. ¿Cuántas veces me vas a hacer preguntarte lo mismo? ¿Es cierto?-"_

 _"-Cada palabra.-"_

Piper bajó la mirada.

 _"-Nunca lo dijiste. No en voz alta.-"_

 _"-Estoy completamente enamorada de ti, Piper Wright. Eres el amor de mi vida. No hay nada que no hiciese por ustedes, por ti, por la pequeña cabezona que tienes por hermana y por Mía. Son mi familia.-"_

 _"-Si vuelves a dejarme. Si te atreves a hacerme algo así otra vez, no voy a volver a hablarte en mi vida. ¿Lo entiendes?-"_

 _"-Sí. Lo sé. Nunca más.-"_

 _"-Nunca más.-"_

Piper ya estaba a solo un segundo de su boca. La besó y sus ojos se cerraron dejándose atrapar otra vez por su sabor, por el calor que conocía de memoria. Sintió como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a esos labios. Como la garganta se le anudaba y sus manos buscaban desesperadas en donde sostenerse. Lena se separó por un momento para verla. Notó sus pupilas, el brillo en su mirada. El color en su nariz. Sus pecas, sus labios todavía entreabiertos por aquel beso que había dolido durante los últimos tres meses, una eternidad para estar lejos de esa boca.

 _"-Soy una idiota, Pipes.-"_

 _"-Lo sé. Eres una idiota, mi idiota.-"_

Por el momento, aquella era la última caja. Lena miraba con cara de pena desde el sofá.

 _"-Siento no poder ayudar. Quizás si me dejaras mover solo lo más ligero...-"_

 _"-Déjalo ya, ¿Quieres? Sabes bien que necesitas el descanso, al menos hasta que esa pierna esté mejor.-"_

 _"-Todavía no tengo idea como es que la sigo conservando. Creo que no le entra una cicatriz más.-"_

 _"-Después de todo es tu pierna... es tan obstinada como tú.-"_

Lena sacudió la cabeza, riéndo por lo bajo y volvió a su libro. _El simbolismo en la mitología nórdica._ Piper se le acercó con una botella de agua y una píldora.

 _"-Toma. ¿Qué estás leyendo ahora?-"_

Azul tragó la pastilla con el agua que la chica le alcanzaba.

 _"-Oh, nada. Seguía con eso de las cartas náuticas... Y la rosa de los vientos, y... Bueno. Terminé aquí. Vikingos. Seguro que a Nat esto le fascina. También hay dragones.-"_

 _"-Sí, es justo lo que necesita. Dragones. ¿No eran como sanguinarios alados?-"_

 _"-Son criaturas mitológicas. Nunca existieron.-"_

 _"-Una época envidiable, la tuya.-"_

Lena se quedó viendo como aquella chica acomodaba las cajas sobre la mesa y comenzaba a vaciarlas, llenando las alacenas y los cajones de la cocina.

La pelirroja entró llevando tres cajas encima, sin poder ver. Albóndiga se metía entre sus piernas y la mujer no dejaba de largar insultos al aire.

 _"-Joder Lena. ¿Cuántos de estos necesitas?-"_

 _"-Todos los que pueda recuperar.-"_

 _"-Por lo que pesan estas cajas quizás ya los recuperaste todos...-"_

La pelirroja dejo caer los pesados bultos delante de ella. Libros. Lena se había encargado de utilizar el espacio que quedaba libre al costado del pasillo, a los lados de la segunda entrada de Home Plate. Lo había convertido en una pequeña biblioteca. Estantes vacíos, un sillón y una larga abertura en la pared que dejaba entrar una luz perfecta sobre aquel rincón. Solo había ocupado una parte de aquel espacio de techo bajo, y realmente quería poner sus libros a resguardo, la caravana a la entrada de Publick Occurrences no era el mejor lugar para seguir amontonándolos.

 _"-Voy a hacer algún turno en el muro hoy. Me pueden venir bien las chapas.-"_

 _"-Si necesitas sabes que tenemos.-"_

Lena miraba a la pelirroja con confianza.

 _"-No, necesito más la acción, la paga es una excusa. Los saqueadores han intentado entrar por la brecha ya no sé cuantas veces.-"_

Piper se acercó a las dos mujeres.

 _"-Trata de no abrirte los puntos otra vez, Cait.-"_

 _"-¿Esto? Esto ya está curado. No es nada chica, disfruten la tarde.-"_

La escuela no había tardado demasiado en volver a funcionar con normalidad. La ciudad había perdido mucho esta vez y necesitaban con desesperación la seguridad que les confería la rutina. Los habitantes de Diamond City no estaban tan acostumbrados a la muerte como la mayoría de los yermenses. Más de treinta personas habían perdido la vida en el ataque, y los heridos habían sido demasiados. El alcalde solo se había mostrado en el acto del día después, una especie de memorial por los caídos. Había largado algunas palabras pomposas y se había vuelto a recluir en su inmensa oficina, doblando la guardia en su puerta.

Las niñas entraron discutiendo. Mía negaba hacia el suelo con la cabeza mientras que Nat llevaba una mueca de indignación y rabia en el rostro.

Lena bajó el libro.

 _"-¿Está todo bien?-"_

 _"-No. No lo está.-"_

 _"-¡Mía! ¡Calla!.-"_

La niña morena puso los ojos en blanco y se fue disparada hacia su habitación. Nat intentó seguirla.

 _"-Nat... Ven.-"_

 _"-Qué.-"_

 _"-Siéntate aquí.-"_

Piper volvía de llevar unos cuantos libros a la improvisada biblioteca.

 _"-¿Qué está pasando ahora?-"_

La reportera miró con ganas a su hermana. Todavía no estaba perdonada por su incursión la noche del ataque. Le había suspendido cualquier práctica de tiro futura y solo salía para ir al colegio o comprar cuando la enviaban.

 _"-Uff. ¡No fue mi culpa!-"_

 _"-Dios. Natalie. ¿Qué hiciste ahora?-"_

 _"-¡Trató de besarme!-"_

Piper levantó una ceja. Lena se sentó en el sofá, dejando el libro sin cuidado sobre su costado.

 _"-¿Quién trato de besarte?-"_

 _"-Espera, Azul. Déjala terminar. Estoy segura que ese no es el punto de la historia.-"_

Lena la miraba con preocupación.

 _"-Fue Sheng Kawolski. Tuve que golpearlo. Y el maestro dice que no puedo volver al colegio hasta que hables con él, Piper.-"_

 _"-Dios, Natalie. ¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente? Lo que hizo Sheng no está bien, pero ¿No había una forma pacífica de solucionarlo?-"_

Lena estaba intentando levantarse con dificultad.

 _"-¿Quién es Kawolski? ¿Qué edad tiene?-"_

 _"-Azul, por favor, siéntate y guarda tu dignidad. Es un niño del colegio. De la edad de Nat y evidentemente, con cierta inclinación hacia el amor peligroso.-"_

 _"-Puaj. ¿Quién dijo nada de amor? Es un idiota y ahora sabe con quién no meterse.-"_

Piper sacudía la cabeza.

 _"-Vete a tu habitación, Nat. Realmente, no sé qué más hacer contigo. Ya hablaremos, déjame pensar ahora en como voy a extender tu castigo hasta el final de los tiempos.-"_

La niña se fue quejándose hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Piper se sentó desganada al lado de Lena. La mujer la abrazó.

 _"-Ey. ¿Estás bien?-"_

 _"-No. No sé que le pasa últimamente, incluso antes de que cometiera la locura de salir a disparar supermutantes. Es como si hubiese enloquecido de un día para otro. Ya no razona.-"_

 _"-Creo que sé lo que puede estar pasándole...-"_

Piper la miró con curiosidad.

 _"-En mi época le llamaban adolescencia, Pipes. Tiene trece años. Las hormonas y todo el lío. Y por supuesto, el hecho de que vivamos en el postapocalipsis siempre profundiza todos los problemas, claro.-"_

 _"-No se trata de que solo esté tonta. Se pone en riesgo, no puedo permitirle esas actitudes, Lena. Y no estoy segura de cómo contenerla.-"_

 _"-¿Quieres que hable con ella?-"_

 _"-Puedes intentarlo, no sé si va a escucharte.-"_

 _"-Bien. Cuando se le pase un poco el enojo lo haré. Ven. Va a estar bien, ya verás.-"_

Las dos mujeres se abrazaban sobre el sofá. La nueva casa se sentía bien. De alguna manera se sentía como empezar otra vez, no porque quisieran olvidar todo lo que hasta allí habían vivido, si no porque las dos querían superarlo, querían construir y aquel lugar se sentía como un gigantesco paso en la dirección correcta.

Por fin estaban en casa otra vez.


	63. Retos domésticos

Piper dejó la escuela dando un portazo de salida furioso. _¿Las niñas no deberían comportarse de esa manera?_ Nat no había actuado bien, lo reconocía, pero que tenía que ver que fuese niño o niña. De verdad, la ciudad a veces la volvía loca. El mundo fuera de los muros era un infierno y allí dentro, se preocupaban en enseñarles a los niños ¿Modales? ¿Según su género? Nat no necesitaba ese estúpido colegio. Podía estudiar en casa.

La reportera se cruzó de brazos y se quedó esperando por Lena, que había insistido en acompañarla. Tuvo que hacerlo por más de media hora.

Al fin, la mujer salió por la puerta. Piper pudo ver horrorizada desde la esquina como Azul estrechaba la mano del maestro antes de retirarse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _"-¿Qué significa todo eso Lena? ¿Estás pasándote al bando contrario?-"_

 _"-¿Crees que el maestro Zwicky está en un bando contrario? ¿Cuál sería ese bando, Pipes?-"_

 _"-Ya sabes... El mismo en el que casi toda la ciudad está. Siempre con sus mentiras, sus encubrimientos, sus "modales"-"_

La reportera utilizó sus manos para puntualizar la última palabra. Lena sonreía divertida.

 _"-Déjame ver si entiendo. La ciudad estaría dividida en dos, de un lado, los malvados ciudadanos de Diamond City y sus modales y del otro lado, tú.-"_

 _"-Sí.-"_

La chica estaba enojada. Azul la miraba con cariño. Le resultaba irresistible ver a la reportera intentando pelear contra el mundo por una pelea de niños en la escuela.

 _"-Sé que aquel hombre es... ¿Anticuado? No sé bien cómo catalogarlo. Y sí, teníamos que corregirlo en ciertas cosas. Pero levantarte a los gritos y acusarlo de conspirar en las sombras para apoyar al Alcalde a mantener el status quo parece un poco excesivo para una reunión de padres, Piper.-"_

La chica de la gorra hizo una mueca de resignación antes de levantar con algo de sorpresa su mirada.

 _"-¿Reunión de padres?-"_

 _"-Bueno... quiero decir. En mi época así se llamaban. Si tenías niños y había problemas en la escuela. Tenías que ir a hablar. Reunión de padres. Sé que no es mi lugar... solo quiero ayudar.-"_

 _"-No, no. No lo dije por eso. Solo lo preguntaba porque realmente quería saber. Azul...-"_

La chica se paró frente a ella, en medio de la callejuela.

 _"-Yo no soy su madre, al menos no tengo el título oficial. Pero es el lugar que intento ocupar para ella. Y creo... creo que tú llevas intentándolo también desde que nos conociste. Si alguien tenía derecho a estar allí dentro además de mí, eres tú.-"_

Lena se quedó callada. No sabía que decir. Se sentía profundamente responsable por Nat y por Mía, solo que no había intentado poner nombre a esa relación, pero era cierto. Quería ser quien estuviese allí, para cuidarlas y enseñarles.

 _"-¿Estás bien? ¿Azul?-"_

 _"-Sí. Lo siento. Gracias por decirme algo así...-"_

Piper la tomó con timidez de su mano.

 _"-Entonces... Natalie... ¿Puede volver al colegio?-"_

 _"-Sí. Con la promesa de que empiece a ponerle más límites en ciertos aspectos. Y a ti también.-"_

 _"-¿Qué?-"_

 _"-Que el Maestro Zwicky quiere que las controle mejor.-"_

 _"-Tú... te la estás buscando ¿Verdad?-"_

 _"-Sabes que soy adicta al peligro.-"_

Entraron las dos a Home Plate. Cait y Mía estaban sentadas en la mesa, en medio, el botiquín. La niña cosía con cuidado un corte en el brazo de la pelirroja. Estaba encantada con aquella mujer, siempre tenía una nueva herida para practicar y jamás se quejaba. Era su paciente preferida.

 _"-Ey. Tortolitas. ¿Qué tal?-"_

 _"-Bueno... Con algunos incidentes pero estamos bien. Creo.-"_

 _"-Ja. La pequeña Wright tiene cojones. Es como una mezcla entre ustedes dos, obstinada y siempre hundiendo el trasero en más problemas.-"_

 _"-Cait. Deja de hablar así aquí dentro. ¿Cuántas veces?-"_

La mujer se llevo la mano libre a la cabeza, rascándose y sonriendo hacia Lena.

 _"-Ya... ya. Perdón. En fin, tengo noticias. En mi última guardia en el muro, puede que a la general de los Minutemen le interese... Refugio ochenta y uno. Aparentemente sigue funcionando después de dos siglos y estarían interesados en ampliar sus relaciones comerciales.-"_

 _"-Guau. Sí que estás aburrida, Cait. ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres ir a ayudar a un par de personas en monos azules?_

 _"-Ey. Tengo sentimientos.-"_

 _"-Ya. Bueno, supongo que podemos echar un vistazo, todavía me queda una semana de permiso. ¿Qué dices Piper?-"_

 _"-Mmm. Suena a una historia que me gustaría publicar. Aunque Nat... ¿Crees que podemos dejarla sola ahora?-"_

 _"-Sí... Primero voy a tantear ese terreno. Pero creo que puedo hacerla entrar en razón, al menos por unos días.-"_

Nat llevaba todo el día encerrada en su habitación. Lena golpeó la puerta dos veces antes de abrirla.

 _"-¿Puedo pasar?-"_

 _"-Si quieres...-"_

La mujer se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó a los pies.

 _"-Ya puedes volver al colegio.-"_

 _"-Qué alegría.-"_

 _"-Nat. Deja esa actitud. Estás preocupando a Piper... y a mí.-"_

La chica dejó el comic que leía a un costado y la miró con fiereza.

 _"-¿A ti? ¿Y cuánto se supone que te va a durar este período de preocupación? ¿Ya sabes cuándo vas a dejarnos otra vez o solo improvisas?-"_

Lena se contuvo.

 _"-Siento haberme ausentado. Lo sabes. Me equivoqué pero sinceramente creí que esa era la forma de mantenerlas a salvo.-"_

 _"-No necesitas disculparte. No tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo. Quizás con mi hermana... pero si ella te perdonó...-"_

 _"-Nat. ¿Por qué me hablas así? Si estas molesta puedes decírmelo.-"_

 _"-No. Solo estoy cansada de que sigan tratándome como una niña. Tengo trece años.-"_

La mujer la miró en silencio por un momento.

 _"-Si no quieres que te tratemos como una niña, deja de actuar como tal. Demuéstranos que podemos confiar en ti.-"_

 _"-Piper nunca va a hacerlo. No me entiende.-"_

 _"-Piper tenía apenas un par de años más que tú cuando tuvo que encontrar la forma de sobrevivir sola y asegurarse de que estuvieses a salvo. Tu hermana dio todo por ti y estás siendo muy injusta con ella. No quiero que sigas tratándola así, Nat.-"_

 _"-No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer.-"_

 _"-Oh, sí. Sí puedo. Puedo ponerme en plan tiránico y hacer que la pases mucho peor que esto. O podemos intentar algo más maduro. Puedes comenzar a comportarte como si tuvieses trece años y yo a tratarte como tal. ¿Quieres aprender, verdad? Quieres salir. Quieres ver el mundo fuera de estos muros.-"_

Nat la miraba, casi convencida.

 _"-Sí, pero Piper jamás lo va a permitir.-"_

 _"-Tu hermana no es irracional, Nat, solo un poco sobreprotectora, pero si trabajas para ganarte su confianza, las cosas pueden cambiar. Mira, tenemos que ausentarnos unos días, pero Piper tiene miedo de dejarte sola. Voy a convencerla para que lo haga. Esta es tu oportunidad de demostrar que puedes comportarte con madurez. Si no te metes en problemas esta semana... En mi próximo permiso vamos a retomar las prácticas de tiro.-"_

 _"-¿Y me devuelves el rifle?-"_

 _"-No fuerces tu suerte. Paso a paso. ¿Tenemos un trato?-"_

 _"-Está bien. Tenemos un trato.-"_

 _"-Bien, ahora ve y pídele perdón a tu hermana por estos días. Dile que vas a comportarte incluso mejor que Mía durante toda la semana.-"_

 _"-Uff... eso es imposible. Es una santurrona.-"_

 _"-Nat.-"_

 _"-Yaaa. Voy.-"_

Piper no se había quedado del todo tranquila dejando Diamdond City, primero, porque los muros ya no eran tan seguros como antes, y segundo, por la forma en que Nat se había comportado últimamente, pero Lena le insistió. Era importante que comenzaran a confiar en ella, al menos que le diesen la oportunidad de que demostrara que podía ser responsable. De todas formas, Valentine y Ellie iban a vigilar a las dos niñas de cerca y Albóndiga se había quedado, solo por si acaso.

El refugio no estaba demasiado lejos de las ruinas de Boston, y no tardaron en llegar pero lograr que aquellas personas las dejasen entrar fue bastante más complicado. Tuvieron que pasar horas entre las ruinas buscando un núcleo de fusión para aquella gente. Al menos los habían convencido de que solo aceptaran uno y no tres, como les pedían en principio. Cuando al fin abrieron las puertas ya era pasado el mediodía.

El primer día en el refugio lo pasaron, para variar, ayudando a resolver problemas. Un gato perdido. Una muestra de sangre para la clínica del refugio, una prueba voluntaria sobre mutifruta no radiada, una charla en la escuela sobre la vida en el yermo. Los problemas de aquella gente eran bastante sencillos de solucionar si se los comparaba a la vida allí fuera y las tres mujeres terminaron pasando una tarde agradable. La supervisora del lugar parecía estricta pero las había tratado con generosidad, dejando que pasaran la noche y dándoles total libertad para recorrer el lugar. Piper estaba enloquecida y la gente parecía ansiosa por hablar con la reportera, algo a lo que definitivamente aquella chica no estaba acostumbrada.

Era ya tarde, Cait y Lena se preparaban para dormir y no tenían idea de por donde andaba ahora la chica de la gorra, probablemente aprovechando a interrogar a los guardias del turno de la noche. Azul no estaba segura de que lograsen hacerla dormir un par de horas antes de dejar el lugar.

 _"-Voy a dar una vuelta más, Cait. Quizás pueda convencer a Piper de dormir algo.-"_

La pelirroja asintió, estirándose todo lo que podía en la cómoda cama y cerrando sus ojos.

Parecía que la mayoría dormía o estaban ya en sus habitaciones. Solo los guardias caminaban el lugar. Lena dio algunas vueltas por los pasillos hasta terminar en el piso inferior. Sintió las voces desde la clínica. Alguien discutía. El tono de la doctora Penske, la bióloga del refugio, parecía angustiado.

 _"-Tienes que hacer algo, Jacob. Cualquier cosa...-"_

El doctor Forshyte miraba a la mujer con preocupación.

 _"-Priscilla... estoy intentando analizar las muestras lo más rápido que puedo pero sin saber cual es la infección es imposible tratarla. Incluso podríamos empeorar la situación.-"_

 _"-¿Empeorarla? Está inconsciente, Jacob. Mi pequeño está muriendo.-"_

La doctora rompió en llanto. Lena pudo ver a una tercera persona en la habitación, un muchacho tembloroso. Parecía deseoso de intervenir en la conversación pero no terminaba de animarse. En cuanto Priscilla rompió a llorar el chico se levantó y comenzó a hablar.

 _"-Yo... Yo sé donde quizás podríamos conseguir más respuestas...-"_

El doctro Forshyte lo miró con seriedad.

 _"-¿Qué es ahora Bobby? Habla.-"_

 _"-Mientras estuve trabajando en el reactor... encontré un pasaje a instalaciones del refugio que nunca se usaron... ahí dentro, hay químicos. Una especie de laboratorio. Y ratas. Muchas ratas. Creo que Austin intentó colarse allí dentro para jugar. Puede que haya enfermado de esa forma.-"_

Lena sintió que era el momento de decir algo.

 _"-Perdón que me entrometa... pero quizás puedo servir de ayuda. Parece que tienen un problema abajo...-"_

Los tres la miraron. Lo cierto era que los habitantes del refugio no estaban acostumbrados al peligro. Incluso los guardias de aquel lugar, su función era más la de mantener el orden interno que la de enfrentarse a amenazas externas. No más que alguna mutaracha perdida o un morador pasado de alcohol.

 _"-Es probable que el niño se haya infectado allí. ¿Es uno de tus nuevos escondites para drogarte, Bobby? Tu problema empieza a convertirse en el problema de todos.-"_

Jacob se dirigía al muchacho con dureza. La doctora Penske había tenido que sentarse.

 _"-No es momento para discutir, voy a bajar a echar un vistazo. Bobby, guíame. Quizás consigamos alguna pista sobre lo que le está pasando al pequeño, al menos alguna muestra, algo.-"_

El muchacho la guió hacia la sala del reactor. Detrás de una falsa pared, una compuerta se abrió. Lena se encontraba en una pasarela de metal y frente a ella una escalera. Aquel lugar tenía la estampa Vaultec en cada centímetro pero estaba visiblemente más degradado que la parte habitada del refugio ochenta y uno. Conociendo como había llegado a conocer las intenciones de la corporación, probablemente no era buena señal que hubiesen decidido esconder una parte de la construcción.

Llevaba su revólver en la mano y el rifle colgando en su hombro. Si algo había aprendido en su vida por el yermo era a nunca separarse de sus armas, ni por un solo paso. La primera rata topo no tardo en aparecer. Le pareció algo más grande y rabiosa que lo usual, si eso era posible. A esta altura estaba bastante entrenada en exterminar aquellas criaturas. No le costó más de dos balas. Avanzar por aquel lugar no le resultó difícil, exceptuando algunas defensas básicas y un par de torretas, las ratas mutantes eran el único peligro. La primera pista la encontró en uno de los terminales del lugar. Efectivamente, el refugio ochenta y uno era otro de los experimentos de Vaultec. El lugar estaba construido rodeando la parte habitada, cristales que solo permitían observar desde este lado e intercomunicadores estratégicamente ubicados en las zonas más importantes del refugio habían servido para espiar a la población original. Lena pudo ver y escuchar las conversaciones de aquellas personas sin que la notaran. Levantó la voz intentando llamar su atención. Nada, totalmente aislado.

La pasarela de metal descendía hasta el nivel del suelo. Aquel espacio estaba directamente cavado sobre la roca. Recargó su revólver. La tierra comenzó a temblar bajo ella en diferentes puntos. Más ratatopos, probablemente este fuese el nido de la camada. Eran demasiadas, en cuanto el tambor de su arma se vació, Lena removió su machete de su cintura. Sintió unos dientes atravesando su camisa. Una de las desagradables criaturas la había alcanzado en el brazo.

Tardó un par de mordidas más en matarlas a todas. Podía jurar que algunas brillaban por momentos. Los siguientes terminales fueron completando la historia. Vaultec había tenido planeado experimentar con aquellas personas pero algo no había salido bien y al final, la población original del refugio se había salvado, la gente en aquellas instalaciones científicas no parecía haber tenido tanta suerte.

Parecía que ya no había mucho camino por delante. Llego al fin a una especie de laboratorio cerrado. Al otro lado del cristal, un robot casi idéntico a Codsworth la observaba.


	64. En este mundo y contigo

El robot le habló desde el intercomunicador en la pared.

 _"-¿Eres el técnico de Vaultec? He enviado el mensaje hace años.-"_

Lena empezaba a acostumbrarse a las situaciones bizarras que cada vez eran más en su camino.

 _"-Digamos que sí. ¿Quién eres tú?-"_

 _"-Soy una unidad robótica de ingeniería clínica para vulnerabilidad de contagios, pero los científicos humanos solían llamarme Curie.-"_

 _"-Sí, definitivamente Curie es más sencillo. ¿Qué puedes decirme de este lugar? Tengo un niño infectado con alguna clase de virus y empiezo a sospechar que la plaga de ratatopos puede tener algo que ver...-"_

El robot no podía percibir el tono irónico en la voz de Lena.

 _"-Oh, oui. Mis pobres criaturas. Han sido utilizadas durante todos estos años para el estudio de diversos patógenos.-"_

Curie arrastraba las erres, era bastante evidente su acento francés.

 _"-Íbamos a contagiar a los habitantes del refugio para intentar que desarrollasen anticuerpos contra la enfermedad... Pero nunca pudimos llegar a esa fase del plan. Mi dulce Clyde... Escapó antes de que pudiésemos comenzar, creo que te has cruzado a sus descendientes en el camino.-"_

Lena se miró con preocupación las heridas en sus brazos.

 _"-Perdón. Estoy divagando. Me place informar que después de ochenta y tres años he logrado desarrollar una cura de amplio espectro para tratar con éxito todos los patógenos estudiados en los sujetos. Un trabajo más que satisfactorio durante las últimas décadas... Dime que ya estoy autorizada a ser relevada del laboratorio.-"_

 _"-Emm. Está bien. Puedes dejar el laboratorio.-"_

Curie se apuró a abrir la compuerta sellada.

 _"-Aquí tienes. Esta es la cura. Tengo que advertirte que es la única que hay a disposición. Dadas las condiciones del equipo en el laboratorio y la cantidad de años que han pasado, me temo que es la única dosis que sobrevivió. Me tomaría al menos veintiséis años volver a elaborar un nuevo lote.-"_

 _"-Está bien Curie, solo necesito una. Y ya me encargué de las ratatopos. Espero. A propósito, puedes llamarme Lena.-"_

 _"-Señorita Lena. Muy bien. Dado que mi trabajo aquí está finalizado y teniendo en cuenta mis amplios conocimientos en el campo medicinal y en la anatomía patológica humana quizás yo podría serle de utilidad.-"_

 _"-Supongo que dejarte rondando aquí por dos siglos más sería un desperdicio.-"_

Cait y Piper estaban esperándola en la clínica, la chica de la gorra parecía bastante molesta pero en cuanto Curie apareció por la puerta su atención se desvió hacia el robot. Lena aprovechó el momento para acercarse al Doctor Forsyhte.

 _"-Creo que tengo la cura, Jacob...-"_

El hombre miraba las heridas en los brazos de Azul.

 _"-¿Solo una dosis? ¿Sabemos que esto va a funcionar?-"_

 _"-Si se me permite la interrupción. Si el niño fue infectado por uno de los patógenos activos en los sujetos de experimentación, la eficacia de la vacuna es de un noventa y ocho coma cuatro por ciento. Pero me temo que la dosis tiene que ser aplicada en su totalidad, es probable que Lena también haya sido infectada, ha sido alcanzada por varias de las criaturas.-"_

Piper miró a la mujer del refugio.

 _"-Estoy bien. Úsenla en el chico.-"_

Lena vio como la chica de gorra dejaba la habitación mientras Cait sacudía la cabeza. La pelirroja no se contuvo.

 _"-Podrías habernos esperado, te vas sola y unas ratas terminan dándote una paliza.-"_

 _"-Considerando que solo tenemos una dosis, casi mejor que lo haya hecho sola. No creí que se iba a complicar. Estaba plagado allí debajo.-"_

A decir verdad, comenzaba a sentirse algo débil.

 _"-Mejor que vaya por Piper antes de que termine de enojarse del todo en su cabeza...-"_

Cuando Lena intentó moverse la habitación comenzó a girar.

 _"-Woa. Chica. Siéntate. Sea lo que sea la porquería esa, creo que la tienes toda.-"_

 _"-Estoy bien, Cait.-"_

Jacob se acercaba hasta la mujer. Lena sintió un pinchazo en su brazo.

 _"-¡Ey! ¿Curie? ¿Qué coño...?-"_

Se despertó con un par de ojos furiosos y entrecerrados de observándola desde el pie de su cama.

 _"-Buen día, salvadora de la Commonwealth.-"_

 _"-Pipes.-"_

 _"-Austin está prácticamente curado y tú, tienes ahora una sensibilidad hacia la radiación aún más potenciada que la que tenías antes. Es crónica. Felicitaciones.-"_

 _"-Bueno. Siempre puedo llenarme de Rad-x-"_

 _"-Curie y Jacob lograron aplacar cualquier otro síntoma, bueno, a decir verdad, el doctor no colaboró tanto en esa parte, en fin... eres portadora del virus y siendo que la única dosis fue para el chico... Me temo que no tiene cura. Al menos, no eres contagiosa...-"_

 _"-El vaso medio lleno.-"_

 _"-Cait y la enfermera voladora por algún extraño motivo congeniaron... Y la supervisora creo que te declaró habitante ilustre del refugio... ¿Sabes? Todavía me debes una entrevista. Podría usar esta historia en mi próximo número.-"_

 _"-No voy a oponerme, Pipes.-"_

 _"-Claro, un poco más de fama que te hace. Por cierto, llevas casi dos días durmiendo.-"_

Lena se irguió con rapidez.

 _"-¿Qué? Se suponía que tenía que pasar esta semana en el Castillo... Hay mucho por hacer y solo me quedan cuatro días de permiso. Mierda.-"_

Piper señaló una de las camas contiguas, Austin todavía dormía en ella. El color en la cara del muchacho era completamente diferente al de la última vez que lo había visto.

 _"-Lo siento... Pensé que estábamos solas. ¿Puedes prestarme algo de papel y uno de tus bolígrafos? Necesito escribir una nota a Preston y enviarla con Cait...-"_

Lena tomó el papel que Piper le alcanzaba y no se demoró en escribir. No iba a haber tiempo esta vez de acercarse al Castillo, pero en cuanto la enviaran de patrulla seguramente iba a encontrar la forma de llegar. Se había sobre exigido hasta el extremo pero los últimos meses de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para estar presente tanto en la Hermandad como en los asentamientos que los Minutemen cuidaban. Había retrasado la visita a Sanctuary todo lo que había sido posible, pero era hora de hacerla.

Piper había sido paciente. Todavía estaba acostumbrándose a la idea de tenerla de vuelta. Lena no había hablado en profundidad de todo lo que había ocurrido en esos últimos meses. Le había contado cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones infiltrándose en la Hermandad y que estaba colaborando con el Ferrocarril a pesar de todo. Esa situación ya la ponía bastante nerviosa, no quería imaginarse de lo que eran capaces los chicos de las servoarmaduras si descubrían que Azul estaba jugando a dos puntas. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era su relación con el Instituto. Había intentado preguntar, por Shaun, por lo que había sucedido en ese encuentro, pero Lena se había angustiado tanto que al final decidió esperar a que saliese de ella. Y todavía lo esperaba, aunque cada vez con más ansiedad.

La mujer del refugio dejó la cama y comenzó a vestirse. No se sentía en absoluto diferente, sea lo que fuese aquella enfermedad, al menos no le afectaba. Ya vería como llevaba su nueva debilidad por la radiación. Chequeó su pipboy, todavía era temprano. Mejor salir sin más retrasos.

Cait y Curie decidieron seguir juntas hacia El Castillo. La robot estaba empecinada en continuar sus investigaciones a lo largo de la Commonwealth, incluso le había preguntado a Lena si creía en la posibilidad de que pudiese descargar su personalidad en un cerebro humano. Según Curie, necesitaba evolucionar si quería avanzar en sus conocimientos. Lena estaba algo espantada por el grado de conciencia al que esa unidad había llegado. No le parecía usual. No hizo más que apuntarle en dirección a la doctora Amari. Si había alguien en el yermo capaz de ayudar a Curie con ese tipo de cuestiones existenciales mezcladas con neurociencia, era ella.

Se despidieron en la entrada del refugio. Cait tenía que llevar el mensaje a Preston y asegurarse de que el Coronel esperase por la General en el Castillo. Piper y Lena se encaminaron hacia la carretera. Las cosas entre ellas todavía se sentían algo tensas. No habían pasado demasiado tiempo a solas y los primeros días Azul había estado recuperándose de sus heridas.

 _"-¿Estás molesta por haberme metido sola allí?-"_

 _"-No... No es eso. No me pone contenta que siempre creas que es tu obligación poner tu integridad por sobre la de cualquiera... Pero estoy orgullosa de ti. Salvaste a ese chico.-"_

Lena se sintió algo avergonzada con las palabras de Piper. Pero era un cambio agradable.

 _"-¿Y por qué estás tan callada entonces?-"_

 _"-Desde que volviste... no has hablado conmigo.-"_

Lena hizo un largo silencio.

 _"-Ey. ¿Por qué vas en esa dirección? ¿No volvemos a casa?-"_

 _"-No. Vamos a Sanctuary. ¿Puedes venir conmigo? Vamos a estar de vuelta en solo unos días. Lo que dure el viaje. Hay algo que necesito resolver allí y ya lo dejé estar demasiado.-"_

Piper la observó con curiosidad. Pudo notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Lena. Quiso preguntar otra vez, pero se contuvo.

 _"-Claro, Azul. Sabes de sobra que la respuesta a esa pregunta siempre es un sí.-"_

La mujer le sonrió.

Piper se había arrepentido de volver a preguntarle. El viaje había sido bastante incómodo y empezaba a preguntarse si algo entre ellas dos se había quebrado en los últimos meses. Quizás Lena ya no confiaba en ella de la misma forma. O quizás, Azul estaba pensando en acercarse al Instituto. Después de todo, Shaun era su hijo, por más extraño que fuese todo aquello. No. Lena no podía ignorar el mal que la organización había hecho a incontable cantidad de inocentes. Aunque fuese su propio hijo, no podía unirse a algo tan oscuro.

Llegaron al asentamiento bastante agotadas. Era extraño no ver a Preston en el lugar. Lena se apuró hacia el taller de Sturges, Piper trató de no perderla. El mecánico y un hombre de bata blanca y anteojos inspeccionaban unos planos sobre la mesa.

 _"-¡Funciono!-"_

Virgil levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

 _"-Lena. Me alegro que estés de vuelta. Piper. Sí, íbamos a enviar un mensaje si no sabíamos de ti en los próximos días.-"_

El suero que Azul había rescatado del Instituto había funcionado. La mutación se había revertido y Brian Virgil volvía a ser un hombre común y corriente. Era cierto que solo funcionaba para un tipo específico de cepa, pero era una posibilidad. Remota. Quizás cuando tuviesen a su disposición las instalaciones necesarias Virgil podía retomar su investigación de una forma más ética que la manera en que el Instituto la había llevado a cabo.

Pasaron un rato en el taller, escuchando a los dos hombres explicar el nuevo funcionamiento de las purificadoras que estaban montando en el río y del avance en la producción de las armaduras de cuero. Era un material relativamente sencillo de conseguir y prestaba protección extra contra las armas de energía. Desde que las patrullas estaban mejor armadas las bajas eran significativamente menores.

Siguieron camino a la casa que ocupaban cuando estaban allí. Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que habían estado, Codsworth la impecable y siempre lista para una posible visita.

 _"-¿Por eso estabas tan preocupada por venir antes de que terminase tu permiso?-"_

Lena pareció volver desde otro plano.

 _"-¿Qué...? Ah... Virgil. No... bueno, en parte. Pero hay algo más importante. Quisiera que me acompañes ahora.-"_

Piper estaba poniéndose bastante nerviosa con tanto secretismo pero aceptó sin dudar. Vio como Lena tomaba un bolso de lona de uno de los armarios y la siguió hacia fuera.

Iban rodeando el muro, al costado del río, hasta el final del asentamiento. Cruzaron un pequeño puente y comenzaron a ascender por un camino de tierra.

Llegaron a una vieja plataforma después de caminar por algunos minutos. Lena hizo que la chica de la gorra se parase en medio y se alejó hacia una cabina. Piper pudo sentir un ruido bajo sus pies pero antes de que decidiera moverse, Azul estaba otra vez a su lado, tomándole la mano.

Bajaban sobre aquel elevador. Piper pudo notar la luz que venía desde el suelo. Era un refugio. Oh, Dios. Era El Refugio. Apretó la mano de Lena con fuerzas.

Las dos mujeres recorrieron los pasillos de aquel lugar. Piper sospechaba que esa no era la única visita que Lena había hecho en el último tiempo. Parecía que todos los cuerpos en las cápsulas habían sido removidos, recordaba la historia de Lena con exactitud, la primera vez que había dejado el refugio sus vecinos seguían allí.

Llegaron a una última sala. Azul apretó el botón de la compuerta con dificultad. La observó. Había demasiada tristeza en su mirada.

Caminaron hacia las últimas cápsulas de la sala criogénica.

 _"-Aquí desperté... y él... es Nate.-"_

Piper se quedó paralizada. La cápsula seguía funcionando. Todo el refugio seguía haciéndolo. Pudo ver al hombre delante suyo detrás del cristal. Su Nate. Vio sus facciones, su cabello oscuro. Su tez morena. Había sido sin dudarlo un hombre atractivo y de porte.

Seguía de pie frente a aquella cápsula, observándolo, sin saber que decir. Lena la había soltado y se movía detrás de ella. Cuando se giró, pudo ver que había extendido una sábana clara sobre el suelo.

 _"-Necesito enterrarlo. ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme? No quiero que nadie más lo haga, Piper.-"_

La chica de la gorra la miró. Claro que nada entre ellas se había quebrado. Lena la necesitaba a ella y solo a ella. Era su persona. A la que recurría para algo tan difícil como lo era enterrar a Nate.

 _"-Claro... claro que sí, Azul. Vamos a hacerlo. Juntas.-"_

Las dos mujeres abrieron la compuerta y lo sacaron con cuidado. Piper vio como Lena lo envolvía con delicadeza en las sábanas. Como acariciaba su cabello y las lágrimas se le escapaban. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Piper, tomándola de la mano. La chica no se sentía del todo bien con esa demostración de cariño frente a Nate. De alguna forma se sentía intimidada por aquel hombre que sabía que para Lena, había sido el mejor de todo su mundo. Estuvieron de pie y en silencio por varios minutos.

Sacarlo de allí no fue tan sencillo entre las dos, pero con ayuda de una vieja camilla y la fuerza de Lena, pudieron lograrlo.

Azul no quiso alejarse demasiado de aquel lugar. Eligió un claro, entre varios árboles, al costado del camino. Tardó un tiempo en cavar la tumba y en cuanto se conformó, entre las dos lo bajaron con cuidado. Tomó la pala que había traído en aquella bolsa de lona y se paró frente al cuerpo, justo al pie de la fosa.

 _"-Nate...-"_

Piper sintió la voz angustiada de su compañera y la miró con tristeza.

 _"-Siento tanto lo que te pasó... Siento no haber podido evitarlo. Tardé demasiado en venir, lo sé. Sabes de sobra cuanto me cuestan los cambios. Shaun... no pude encontrarlo a tiempo pero lo encontré. Creció sin nosotros, Nate. Es... frío. Es diferente a lo que queríamos. Su corazón... no parece estar en el lugar correcto. Por momentos creo que sus intenciones son buenas... pero es culpable de tanto dolor...-"_

Lena se quebró en aquel momento. Piper la tomó con más fuerza y se enredó en su brazo. Inclinó su cabeza sobre ella. Azul intentó recomponerse.

 _"-No fue tu culpa, cariño. Diste tu vida por él. Yo... el desgraciado que te mató ya está muerto. Y Shaun... no me doy por vencida. Quizás pueda enseñarle algo todavía, quizás pueda. Voy a poner todo de mí para intentar arreglar el daño que nuestro hijo está haciendo. Lo prometo.-"_

Piper bajó la cabeza. El dolor de Lena la angustiaba.

 _"-Ella es Piper, Nate. Es... como tú. Perfecta. A pesar de todo lo que tuve que pasar, sigo creyendo que tengo suerte. La misma suerte que sentí que tenía el día en que te conocí… Cuando te perdí, lo único que me ayudó a seguir fue el deseo de vengarme y la remota posibilidad de encontrar a Shaun. Pensé que iba a estar vacía por el resto de mi vida. Y entonces la conocí. Es mi norte. Nate... cariño. Me salvó y lo sigue haciendo cada día. No tengo idea que es lo que hice bien para conocerla, pero está aquí. Conmigo. Y me quiere. Y yo... estoy tan enamorada de ella...-"_

La reportera sentía el calor en su cara. No levantaba la mirada.

 _"-Es mi familia, Nate. Sabes que nunca te voy a olvidar. No voy a rendirme con Shaun, eso te lo prometo, no hasta que lo haya intentado todo, pero voy a empezar a vivir más en este mundo que en el nuestro. Tengo que dejarte ir, Nate. Sé que estarías feliz por mí, te conozco. Traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, como siempre... Lo sabes.-"_

Piper podía ver las lágrimas en el rostro de la mujer. Lena comenzó a echar la tierra sobre el cuerpo envuelto en aquella sábana blanca. Se paró un momento después de unas cuantas paladas y rebuscó en su bolso. La chica de la gorra notó el brillo de un par de anillos en su mano. Vio como los dejaba caer sobre el pecho de Nate. Como la tierra los tapaba. Como Lena seguía tapando a su esposo palada tras palada. La ayudó a arrimar algunas piedras para marcar el lugar. No quería nada más. Pasaron allí en silencio más de una hora y volvieron a casa tomándose de la mano, a paso lento. Lena no dijo más en toda la tarde y a Piper ese silencio no le peso.


	65. Hermanos en sangre

Para Lena no había sido fácil despedirse de Nate, pero llevaba tiempo necesitándolo. De alguna forma sentía que el haber encontrado a Shaun era el cierre que esa parte de su vida necesitaba. No significaba que todo aquello dejase de doler ni nada menos, pero lo sentía necesario. Además, Piper. Piper se merecía su totalidad, se merecía alguien que la quisiese con todas sus fuerzas, y si al final, había entendido que no tenía sentido separarse de ella, que no podía hacerlo, no pensaba quedarse a medias.

Las dos mujeres estaban sobre el sofá, la chica había traído una manta de la habitación y calentado el café. No había parado de darle besos y abrazos a Lena desde que habían vuelto. Era su manera de reconfortar. La reportera entendía bien lo que acababa de pasar.

Era el primer momento que tenían a solas y en tranquilidad.

 _"-Creo que podemos pasar la noche aquí. Mañana puedo acompañarte hasta Diamond City antes de viajar al Prywed.-"_

 _"-¿Cómo es?-"_

 _"-¿El globo? Inmenso. Intimidante también. Pero lo cierto es que no he pasado mucho tiempo allí arriba. No confían en mí aún.-"_

 _"-¿No crees que es demasiado riesgoso lo que estás haciendo? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas sostener esa situación?-"_

 _"-Hasta que estemos listos. No falta mucho. Es importante que los Minutemen estén a salvo, Piper.-"_

 _"-Lo sé. Pero para mí, también es importante que tú lo estés.-"_

La chica dijo la última frase mientras quitaba la taza de café de las manos de Lena y trepaba por su pecho, acomodándose.

 _"-Nada va a pasarme... ¿Qué haces?-"_

Piper se acomodó, una pierna a cada lado de Lena, sentada sobre ella y se irguió.

 _"-Siempre dices lo mismo y después me encuentro al pie de alguna cama esperando que despiertes.-"_

Piper se quitó la camiseta, mirándola.

 _"-¿Piper?-"_

 _"-Me gustaría por una vez no tener que preocuparme-"_

La chica se acercó a sus labios. Lena podía sentir sus cabellos rozando su cara.

 _"-Mmm.-"_

 _"-¿Mmm?-"_

 _"-Que no hay peligro. Nada peligroso.-"_

 _"-Eso espero...-"_

La mujer pudo ver como el sostén caía al costado del sofá. Quiso tomar a Piper de la cintura pero la chica se levantó, quedándose de pie frente a ella. Comenzó a desabrochar sus jeans mientras caminaba hacia atrás, en dirección a la habitación.

 _"-Prefiero la cama esta vez...-"_

 _"-Lo que tú digas, Pipes.-"_

Lena estuvo cerca de desnucarse al levantarse apurada, enredando sus piernas en la manta. Logró liberarse y se encaminó hacia la habitación. Piper estaba sobre la cama, desnuda. Esperándola.

 _"-Dios. Haces que sea tan difícil separarnos, Pipes.-"_

 _"-Ey. ¿Solo por esto?-"_

La chica hizo una mueca con sus brazos, señalando su cuerpo.

 _"-No. Pero definitivamente tiene bastante que ver. No puedo mentirte.-"_

La risa de Piper la animó a trepar por la cama y alcanzar sus piernas con su boca. Fue besándolas y mordiéndolas con ganas mientras la chica intentaba frenarla.

 _"-¡Lena!-"_

 _"-Mmm. Voy a comerte, Piper. Tú te lo buscaste.-"_

Sintió como la reportera la tomaba de los hombros y la giraba con fuerza, dejándola sobre su espalda.

 _"-Woa. Pipes.-"_

La chica no se frenó, se apuró a quitar los pantalones de Lena de en medio y se sentó sobre ella, desabrochando la camisa de Azul botón por botón y moviéndose sobre sus piernas. Buscó su cuello con sus labios, subiendo detrás de su oreja hasta llegar a su oído.

 _"-Odio extrañarte tanto.-"_

La chica apenas había dejado que algo de su voz escapase en esa frase.

 _"-Mi oído es algo sensible...-"_

 _"-¿Sí?-"_

Piper no se movía de allí. Había desprendido con éxito la camisa y la había bajado por los duros brazos de Lena, dejándolos atrapados hacia atrás dentro de las mangas.

 _"-¿Qué tan sensible?-"_

Azul sintió su lengua inmediatamente después de esas palabras y un escalofrío le subió por su espalda. Intentó atraparla pero sus brazos estaban enredados en su camisa.

 _"-Dios. Me vuelves loca. Quiero tocarte.-"_

La chica atrapó su lóbulo entre sus labios. Lena cerró su ojo. Sintió la caricia de Piper bajando por su pecho, su mano haciendo lugar entre ellas dos.

 _"-A pesar de lo enojada que me tenías...-"_

Sus dedos seguían recorriéndola, abriéndose camino por el vientre de Lena.

 _"-...pase tres meses pensándote de esta forma... muy a mi pesar.-"_

 _"-¿...muy a tu pesar?-"_

La voz de Lena era entrecortada, respiraba con agitación.

 _"-Sí. No es agradable saber que no puedo contenerme contigo.-"_

 _"-Difiero...-"_

Sus dedos llegaron al fin. Piper se levantó un poco con sus piernas y metió su mano en las bragas de Lena. Bajó despacio, sin dejar de besar su cuello, sin dejar de respirar en su oído.

 _"-Estás empapada.-"_

 _"-Pipes... Me pones así cada vez que te acercas demasiado.-"_

La buscó con sus dedos, con suavidad, apenas rozando su parte más sensible. Lena seguía intentando liberarse de su camisa sin demasiado éxito. Alcanzó con su boca el cuello de la chica. Piper se apretó más contra ella, poniendo sus pechos a la altura de los labios de Azul. La mujer no tardó demasiado en perderse en ellos, paseando su lengua hasta sentir como se endurecían. Mordiéndolos con suavidad. La chica lo disfrutaba y no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos allí debajo. Comenzó a moverse con ritmo, empujándose contra su mano, bajando y acomodándose. Lena logró al fin liberarse de su ropa y la tomó por la cintura, siguiendo el movimiento de sus caderas. Viendo como Piper dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás sin perder el ritmo. Cada vez más fuerte.

La mujer podía sentir los latidos acelerados de la reportera, notaba sus piernas endurecerse cada vez más, mientras se movía sobre ella. El cuerpo de Piper era firme pero suave, en contraste con la dureza del de Lena. Sus curvas eran pronunciadas, sus caderas amplias. Azul se perdía cada vez que sentía como sus dedos se hundían en esa carne. Quería envolverla en caricias, le encantaba verla cuando se dejaba llevar.

La chica disfrutaba lo que sentía bajo ella. Los brazos marcados de aquella mujer la enloquecían. Sus hombros, su vientre. El cuerpo de Lena no era exageradamente marcado a la vista, pero cuando Piper la tocaba podía sentir su dureza y eso la ponía. No era un pensamiento que la enorgullecía pero saber que toda la fuerza de aquella mujer estaba allí para protegerla, para mantenerla a salvo, le gustaba. Recorría sus marcas, su piel curtida. La cicatriz en su cara. Su cabello castaño y plateado, cayendo sobre su frente. Sus labios gruesos que siempre la invitaban a besarla.

Lena estaba intentando no acabarse. Apoyaba su cabeza de costado entre los pechos de Piper y sentía entre su pelo las caricias, los dedos enredados que la apretaban contra esos latidos acelerados. La mano entre sus piernas, cada vez más frenética. Los gemidos de la chica la estaban volviendo loca. El movimiento de sus caderas, su cintura, sus muslos. Piper se movía sobre ella con sensualidad, acompañando el movimiento de sus dedos y apretándose sobre su mano.

 _"-Lena... acábate...-"_

Sintió a la reportera moverse con más ganas.

 _"-Acábate conmigo.-"_

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, no le costó un segundo entenderla, el color en su cara, la expresión de su boca. La chica estaba a punto también. Se corrió en cuanto se dio cuenta. Piper la siguió, enredándose entre su cabello con más fuerza y abrazándola. Mordió con ansiedad el hombro derecho de Lena mientras se apretaba contra ella, terminando. Lena se dejó caer sobre la cama, llevándose a la chica consigo, estrujándola en sus brazos. Sentía la respiración acelerada de las dos, sin poder distinguirlas la una de la otra.

 _"-Azul... Perdón. ¿Te hice daño?-"_

Piper miraba la marca roja sobre el hombro de la mujer. Lena se reía mientras recuperaba el aire.

 _"-No, Pipes. Apenas lo sentí. Estaba concentrada en tus caderas.-"_

La chica se escondió en su cuello, mordiéndola con suavidad mientras se enrojecía. Era inevitable sentirse siempre así con Lena, pero ya lo tenía aceptado.

 _"-Ey. Esa es una zona particularmente sensible. Déjala ya.-"_

Piper reía por lo bajo, molestándola con su boca. Las dos mujeres se abrazaban con fuerza mientras la noche comenzaba a cerrarse.

Iban cargadas. Lena había insistido en aprovechar el viaje para llevar todo lo que necesitaban para revelar las fotos de Piper. La chica había usado varios rollos ya y desde que había dejado el asentamiento, una semana después de que Lena desapareciese, no había podido revelar una foto. Azul se sentía un poco culpable por aquello pero pensaba remediarlo en el segundo en que tuviese libre. En sus habitaciones del aeropuerto tenía, además, varias películas que había ido juntando en los últimos meses. Siempre lo tenía presente.

 _"-Voy a intentar volver pronto, Piper. Podemos usar el bajo de la escalera de Publick Occurrences para tu laboratorio. Ya lo tengo planeado aquí.-"_

Lena se señalaba la cabeza mientras le sonreía a la chica.

 _"-¿No vas a entrar?-"_

 _"-No... prefiero seguir o me va a costar demasiado irme. Escucha. Si Cait vuelve, dile que me encuentre en el aeropuerto. O que me espere aquí, si prefiere.-"_

 _"-Está bien.-"_

 _"-Cuida de Albóndiga. Se merece unas vacaciones.-"_

Piper la besó con ganas antes de entrar a la ciudad. Lena no se movió hasta que la vio desaparecer por las escaleras.

El día estaba frío. Todavía le quedaba un buen rodeo hasta el aeropuerto. Tenía pocas ganas de llegar. Pocas ganas de tener que enlatarse otra vez en su servoarmadura y salir a patrullar el yermo, escoltando a algún escriba demasiado novato, o cazando necrófagos y supermutantes. Las misiones eran casi siempre las mismas, recuperar tecnología. Documentos de antes de la guerra. Barrer una zona. Llegar a un punto de extracción. Pero era la forma de mantener la paz con la Hermandad, que, aunque les costaba reconocer su rango de General, Lena podía notar que preferían mantenerla cerca. Después de todo, no les convenía tener demasiados frentes abiertos, suficiente tenían con el Instituto y el Ferrocarril.

Azul llegó al fin a sus habitaciones en el aeropuerto. Se quitó su uniforme y lo colgó. Su ropa necesitaba agua y jabón, definitivamente. Se vistió con el mono de la hermandad y la armadura liviana y se colgó al cuello las chapas grabadas con su nombre y rango. Las había dejado olvidadas en su mesa de noche la última vez que estuvo allí. Ajustó nuevamente su pipboy al brazo y se acercó al pequeño espejo que tenía colgado en una de sus paredes. Le costaba recordarse como era antes. Se llevó su mano al parche, acomodándolo con cuidado. Sintió unos golpes tímidos en su puerta y se acercó a abrir.

 _"-¿Haylen?-"_

La escriba entró con rapidez y cerró la puerta.

 _"-Lena. Encontraron el cuartel general del Ferrocarril. Tres patrullas van camino hacia allí. No tengo manera de ponerlos sobre aviso. Estoy designada al Prywed y mi turno comenzó ya hace una hora. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí.-"_

 _"-¿Cuánto hace que salieron?-"_

 _"-Acaban de salir. Si te apuras, puedes adelantarlos.-"_

 _"-Está bien. Voy a intentarlo.-"_

 _"-Sal por la puerta de embarque. Si alguien te vio entrar... es lo mejor.-"_

La escriba salió apresurada de la habitación, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo antes de alejarse.

Tenía que llegar. No era momento para perder la ventaja. A pesar de que las relaciones con el Ferrocarril siempre estaban cargadas de cierta tensión, era una alianza necesaria. Y más importante, mucha gente iba a morir si no lograba dar la alarma. Tomó sus armas y se escabulló por los corredores hasta llegar a la puerta de embarque. No tardó en estar fuera del aeropuerto, rumbo a la vieja iglesia. Tenía la ventaja de poder avanzar con más rapidez, las patrullas siempre contaban con uno o dos soldados en servoarmadura y el avance era lento. Podía llegar antes si no se retrasaba.

Apenas podía respirar. No se había frenado en todo el camino. La zona que rodeaba a la vieja iglesia estaba en silencio. Se apresuró a entrar y corrió a través de las catacumbas, podían salir de aquello. Quizás evacuar el cuartel general antes de que la Hermandad llegase.

 _"-¡Desdémona!-"_

Todos los agentes voltearon su cabeza hacia la puerta. Pudo ver a Deacon y a Glory entre los rostros del lugar.

 _"-La Hermandad del Acero viene en camino. No hay demasiado tiempo, tenemos que largarnos ahora mismo de aquí.-"_

Muchos se levantaron apresurados, tomando sus armas. La mujer de cabellos claros se acercó, fumando.

 _"-¿Cuánto les llevas de ventaja?-"_

Su templanza era envidiable. Nunca desesperaba, siempre parecía mantener todo bajo control. Sus hombres la observaban con atención.

 _"-No lo sé. Dejamos el aeropuerto al mismo tiempo, no puedo llevarles demasiado, tenemos que salir de aquí, hay que usar el túnel.-"_

La explosión resonó por toda la sala. Era tarde. Estaban allí.

 _"-¡Glory! Retrásalos, llévate a Deacon.-"_

Lena sintió un nudo en su estómago. La Hermandad probablemente tenía la zona rodeada. No podía volar su cobertura, o escapaba sin que la viesen dejando a aquella gente a su suerte, o se aseguraba de que no quedasen testigos. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, la opción más complicada le pareció la única.

 _"-Probablemente tienen ambas entradas cubiertas, Desdémona. Déjame ir primero.-"_

La superviviente tomó su rifle con ambas manos. No iba a alcanzar contra las servoarmaduras.

 _"-Necesitamos explosivos. Granadas. Granadas pueden servir.-"_

 _"-En la armería, toma lo que quieras. Los demás, no dejemos información vital detrás. No disponemos de mucho tiempo, muévanse.-"_

Lena avanzó por el túnel trasero hacia las alcantarillas seguida por unos cuantos agentes. Esperaba que Glory y Deacon pudiesen comprar suficiente tiempo para que lograsen escapar. Delante, las luces inconfundibles de las servoarmaduras iluminaban el oscuro corredor. Con una seña de su mano ordenó a los agentes que tomaran cobertura.

Eran al menos media docena. Dos caballeros. Podía oír las órdenes desde allí. Necesitaba concentrarse en los dos en servoarmadura, si lograba inmovilizarlos sus agentes podían encargarse del resto de la patrulla. Se levantó, haciendo una seña para que nadie se moviese y se encaminó hacia la patrulla.

 _"-¡No disparen! Ad Victoriam. Tenemos despejada la salida principal. Sin bajas.-"_

Uno de los caballeros se adelantó. La luz de su linterna la cegó por un momento.

 _"-¿Puede bajar la luz, Paladín?-"_

Lena había pasado suficiente tiempo con ellos para distinguir sus rangos sin dificultad.

 _"-Sí, lo siento. ¿Dónde está su oficial al mando?-"_

El hombre se retiró el casco de la servoarmadura. Lena removió el seguro de su granada con un movimiento imperceptible de su mano, mientras se acercaba al soldado.

 _"-Están asegurando los prisioneros para ser trasladados.-"_

 _"-Esta es una misión sin prisioneros, soldado. Las órdenes fueron claras, Elder Maxson...-"_

No terminó de hablar. Lena se abalanzó sobre él dejando caer su granada dentro del traje metálico abierto. Pudo ver la desesperación en la mirada de aquel hombre. No perdió el tiempo y se giró, buscando la espalda de la segunda servoarmadura a la vez que ordenaba a los agentes que comenzaran a disparar. La confusión se apoderó del momento. Lena arrancó el núcleo de fusión del caballero, inmovilizándolo. Los disparos pasaban demasiado cerca. El hombre intentaba escapar del traje muerto. Los cuatro restantes de la patrulla de la Hermandad devolvían el fuego y buscaban cobertura. Uno de ellos le apuntó con su rifle a la mujer, pero demasiado tarde. La mueca de sorpresa quedo grabada en el rostro del muchacho al sentir el cuchillo de Lena en su garganta.

Lena estaba fuera de sí. Había logrado cubrirse antes de que el caballero se liberase de su servoarmadura. Tenía aún el núcleo de fusión en su mano. Pudo ver como desde el corredor se acercaban los refuerzos. Al menos media docena más de soldados.

Busco con su cuchillo el punto en la base del núcleo de fusión y dando un golpe secó hundió la hoja. Notó el calor en su mano en segundos. Lo golpeó con fuerzas contra la pared y lo arrojó en medio del corredor, por delante de ella. No tardó en usar la última granada justo en el mismo lugar, gritando con todas sus fuerzas para que los agentes se cubriesen.

La explosión fue catastrófica. El túnel se derrumbo casi por completo sobre la patrulla de la Hermandad. Lena no podía ver o escuchar. Sintió unos brazos que la arrastraban hacia atrás.

Tenía las caras de esos chicos grabadas en su retina. Su mano derecha temblaba con fuerza y sus dedos se congelaban. Acababa de asesinarlos. Sabía hasta dónde la Hermandad se había desviado. Le recordaba a su tiempo en el ejército. Todos los errores y las injusticias de las que había sido parte. Pero también sabía que muchos de esos chicos estaban allí por convicción, creyendo que esa era la manera de arreglar el mundo. Elder Maxon era para ella, un tirano y como siempre, eran los soldados de a pie quienes pagaban por las decisiones de los de arriba. Y ella, quien los acababa de matar a sangre fría.

No podía negar que en los últimos meses, los instantes de camaradería, la sensación de sentirse parte de algo más grande, de preocuparse por las espaldas de sus compañeros de armas, había terminado haciendo que todo fuese mucho más difícil. Sintió que le faltaba el aire. Intentó soltarse de aquellos brazos que la arrastraban, quería volver, quería remover los escombros y sacar a esos chicos de allí. Pero estaban muertos. Todos estaban muertos. Lena sintió el sabor salado de sus lágrimas en su boca y el frío helado subiendo por su brazo. Otra vez.


	66. El nombre que te arranco

Para cuando entraron nuevamente al Cuartel General, Azul había logrado recomponerse. Los agentes que la acompañaban estaban demasiado conmocionados para notar el momento de locura que Lena acababa de pasar. Vio a Deacon entrar desde las catacumbas arrastrando a la mujer de cabellos blancos. Glory estaba herida. Gravemente herida. Un par de agentes la subieron a la mesa redonda que ocupaba el centro del salón. Se apresuraron a removerle la armadura.

 _"-Tenemos que salir. Ahora. Si alguien de la Hermandad logró escapar, no van a tardar en volver. ¿Bajas?-"_

Desdémona no quitaba la mirada de la mujer herida sobre la mesa.

 _"-No demasiadas. Glory... prácticamente barrió el camino hacia la iglesia sola. Los agentes adelantados están terminando. Vamos a... separarnos. Todavía tenemos algunas localizaciones seguras. Es momento de desaparecer.-"_

La mujer de pelo blanco estaba inconsciente. El estimulante que uno de los agentes le había inyectado había frenado la hemorragia pero era demasiada la sangre que ya había perdido, Lena podía notar que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo si no lograban conseguirle atención médica.

 _"-¿Dónde está el Doctor Carrington?-"_

 _"-No está con nosotros, lleva días en misión. No... no podemos hacer más...-"_

Lena miró a Desdémona. A pesar de la dureza de su expresión y la seguridad en sus palabras, lo vio en sus ojos, la desesperación.

 _"-Voy a llevarla conmigo.-"_

Pudo notar un brillo pasajero en la mirada de la líder del Ferrocarril en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras.

 _"-Vámonos de una vez mientras todavía tenemos la posibilidad de hacerlo.-"_

La mujer del refugio cargó sobre su hombro a la agente inconsciente y se encaminó hacia los túneles que llevaban a la iglesia, la única salida posible.

No fue difícil terminar con los soldados que quedaban. Evidentemente el plan había sido confundirlos con un ataque a la entrada principal mientras el grueso de la patrulla entraba por los túneles traseros, ahora derrumbados sobre aquellos desgraciados.

Desdémona dio órdenes de dividirse en grupos de no más de tres agentes. Necesitaban tiempo para reagruparse sin llamar la atención.

 _"-Puedes... ¿Puedes encargarte de Glory?-"_

 _"-Sí, voy a llevarla a Diamond City.-"_

 _"-¿Vas a volver al aeropuerto?-"_

 _"-Preston aún necesita algo de tiempo para prepararse, Desdémona. En cuanto sepa que tenemos una buena posibilidad, no voy a dudarlo.-"_

 _"-Espero.-"_

La mujer se alejó, escoltada por Deacon y Tom. Era evidente que le costaba confiar plenamente en Lena, a pesar de que la mujer acababa de arriesgarlo todo para ponerlos sobre aviso. Probablemente estarían muertos si ella no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Llegar hasta la ciudad estadio no fue fácil con la agente al hombro. Las compuertas estaban cerradas y tuvo que convencer a Danny por el intercomunicador para que la dejase entrar... y para que no dijese nada. Ayudaba bastante que el chico tuviese una debilidad por Piper, siempre estaba dispuesto a meterse en un problema más por la reportera.

Las calles estaban vacías a esa hora de la madrugada. Se apuró a llegar a Home Plate haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no cruzarse por el camino de ningún guardia. Mientras menos vieran a Glory y a ella juntas esa noche, mejor.

 _"-Piper... Abre. Soy yo.-"_

La puerta se abrió y una reportera con ojos de sueño la miró desde el otro lado. Despertó completamente al ver a la mujer que Lena cargaba sobre su hombro con dificultad. Miró hacia afuera antes de cerrar la puerta. Azul bajaba a Glory en el sofá con cuidado.

 _"-Azul... dime por favor que no intentaste matar a Glory.-"_

Lena la miró ofendida.

 _"-Piper. Por favor. Escúchame... tengo que irme. La Hermandad atacó el cuartel del Ferrocarril pero llegué a tiempo. Glory casi muere intentando despejar el camino, no tenía otra opción que traerla. No me queda mucho tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto, si descubren que no estoy ahí... No es bueno.-"_

 _"-Azul... estás sangrando.-"_

Piper señalaba el costado de la mujer. El mono estaba teñido de rojo. Una herida profunda podía verse sobre sus costillas.

 _"-Mierda. No tengo tiempo ahora, Piper. Busca al doctor Sun. Glory necesita atención médica. Tengo que irme ahora, lo siento. No pueden descubrirnos todavía.-"_

Lena la besó sin darle tiempo a decir nada y abandonó el lugar tan rápido como había llegado. Piper tardó en reaccionar pero en cuanto lo hizo su mirada cayó sobre la mujer de pelo blanco aparentemente muriendo sobre su sofá. Mejor que buscara a Sun de inmediato.

Volvió al aeropuerto sin pausas, la soga que había utilizado para descolgarse de la puerta de embarque seguía allí. Era buena señal. Nadie la vio entrar a su habitación. Buscó debajo de su cama el botiquín y bajó el espejo, apoyándolo en la cómoda. Abrió su mono y descubrió la herida. No era grave, un estimulante y algunos puntos iban a alcanzar. Probablemente se había golpeado con la explosión, podía sentir el dolor en todo su costado. Tuvo que cambiarse, no podía pasearse por el aeropuerto con el mono naranja teñido de sangre. Cuando terminó de ponerse presentable, se tiró sobre la cama.

Pensaba en Piper. En Glory. En si la chica iba a lograr salvarla. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Las chapas. Se levantó asustada y abrió su mono con desesperación. No estaban, las había perdido. Dónde. ¿En el túnel? ¿Quizás alguno de los soldados de la Hermandad se la había arrancado? Trató de calmarse, después de todo, estaban enterrados bajo una pila de escombros.

Los golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron.

 _"-Lena. ¿Ya despierta? Y cambiada. Mejor. Tenemos que salir inmediatamente.-"_

El Paladín Danse la observaba, metido ya en su traje metálico.

 _"-Busca tu servoarmadura, Ingrim la tiene lista, salimos en quince minutos.-"_

 _"-¿A dónde?-"_

 _"-Tenemos una señal de auxilio desde las ruinas. Probablemente relacionado con una de las patrullas que salió temprano hoy. Es una misión de rescate, posiblemente. De prisa.-"_

Danse se alejó por el corredor. Misión de rescate, si había una señal de auxilio es porque había un superviviente al menos. ¿Quizás atrapado bajo los escombros? Un testigo. Trato de que su cabeza frenara mientras juntaba sus cosas. Se apuró a buscar su servoarmadura y reunirse con el resto de la patrulla del Paladín Danse.

Efectivamente, la llamada de auxilio venía desde la vieja iglesia. Alguien había sobrevivido.

Danse encabezaba la marcha mientras se acercaban a la zona. La señal era clara. Entraron a la iglesia y recorrieron las catacumbas. El Paladín se frenaba delante de cada uno de los hermanos caídos y buscaba sus chapas. Además del agobio que Lena solía sentir dentro de aquellos trajes metálicos, la angustia por todo lo que había sucedido allí le trepaba desde el estómago.

Danse dejó a los iniciados requisando la gran sala y haciéndole una seña a Lena, se dirigió hacia el túnel desde donde venía la señal de socorro.

Los dos avanzaban despacio, con las linternas de sus servoarmaduras encendidas y las armas levantadas. Azul sabía lo que iban a encontrar delante e intentaba contener los nervios. La herida en su costado le molestaba y sus manos no habían dejado de temblar aún. El Paladín se frenó delante del túnel derrumbado. Comenzó a mirar hacia los costados como si intentase a analizar la situación.

 _"-Vamos a remover los escombros desde este lado. Trae aquellas vigas, podemos apuntalar este pedazo de techo, quizás hacer un pasaje hasta la señal.-"_

Lena obedecía sin pensar demasiado. Una parte de ella esperaba que no lo lograsen pero su sentimiento de culpa la empujaba a remover cada piedra con más ansias que la anterior. Llevaban más de una hora trabajando sin descanso cuando comenzaron a escuchar ruidos al otro lado de la pila de rocas. Alguien daba golpes al otro lado. Alguien había quedado con vida.

El pedazo de concreto sobre sus cabezas tembló con peligrosidad. Los dos se detuvieron.

 _"-Danse. Esto puede derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Necesitamos asegurarlo mejor si no queremos terminar bajo los escombros también.-"_

El Paladín la observaba con seriedad, se había removido el casco de su servoarmadura y Lena podía notar el sudor en su frente.

 _"-Bien. Déjame ver que puedo conseguir que nos sirva...-"_

El hombre se alejó, saliendo con cuidado del agujero. Lena maldijo hacia sus adentros. Fuese quien fuese el que había sobrevivido, había buenas chances de que la reconociese. Era una probabilidad demasiado real como para apostar. Se movió unos metros hacia la entrada del pasaje y pateó con fuerza la primera viga, arrastrándose nuevamente hacia delante tan rápido como la incómoda servoarmadura se lo permitía. La entrada del túnel se desmoronó. Volvió a arriesgarse pateando una segunda viga, necesitaba algo de tiempo.

Hasta el momento su plan había funcionado. La claustrofobia que sentía estaba disparada, pero no había tiempo para entrar en pánico. Solo le quedaba jugarse la última carta y esperar que aquel pedazo de concreto gigantesco no la aplastara.

Removió los escombros con cuidado, en dirección a los golpes, rezando para que la última viga aguantase. Al fin, pudo ver un espacio abierto por delante. Logró despejar un agujero lo suficientemente amplio como para espiar dentro. El caballero. Estaba tendido de espaldas, respiraba con dificultad y golpeaba las piedras con su arma. No podía llegar a él, el agujero que había despejado era demasiado angosto para la servoarmadura y no se animaba a seguir tentando a la suerte removiendo escombros. Con dificultad, estirándose de costado, Lena se salió de su traje metálico. Si se derrumbaba todo sobre su cabeza ahora sí podía estar segura de que no tenía chance alguna de sobrevivir.

Se arrastró hasta el soldado, que jadeaba por aire con desesperación. El hombre había logrado encender su baliza.

 _"-Tú...-"_

Lena lo miraba, angustiada. No tenía alternativa.

Vio el miedo en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que era solo un muchacho asustado, demasiado asustado y solo. El chico apretaba sus chapas en la mano, había sido él quien se las había arrancado. Azul jamás había creído en destinos o sentidos místicos. Toda su vida, siempre había sido escéptica. Nate había sido siempre el más espiritual de los dos y Lena no creía que por demasiado. Pero en aquel momento, viendo su nombre apretado entre aquellos dedos temblorosos, no podía preguntarse hasta que punto aquel instante no estaba intentando hablarle. Removió las chapas con trabajo, usando ambas manos, el caballero las retenía con fiereza.

 _"-No tienes que matarme... no voy a hablar...-"_

La mujer del refugio podía distinguir el pánico en su voz quebrada. No era la primera vez que estaba en una situación como esa. Se arrastró hacia la espalda del soldado y como pudo, se acomodó detrás de su cabeza, usando sus brazos y piernas para levantar su torso. El chico le suplicaba, apenas podía moverse. Lena lloraba y el muchacho también.

 _"-Lo siento…-"_

Y la garganta se le inundó.

Pasó su brazo por alrededor del cuello del soldado y apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Pudo notar el esfuerzo del muchacho por liberarse, por conseguir una bocanada más de aire. Siguió apretando, sintiendo que se asfixiaba junto a él. Podía sentir los talones del muchacho raspando la tierra con desesperación. Su cuerpo temblando con violencia sobre ella. Sus brazos cayendo a los costados. El sonido de su propio llanto.

El chico estaba muerto.

Lena bajó su cabeza y la apoyó en el cabello claro del caballero. Olía a sangre. A tierra. Lo abrazó, hamacándolo. La luz de emergencia de la baliza encendía el lugar con sus reflejos naranjas cada pocos segundos. Azul sentía el frío subiéndole por los brazos.

No supo cuantas horas pasó allí. Sabía que los habían encontrado abrazados en la oscuridad. Lena sosteniendo al muchacho sobre ella. Los evacuaron en cuanto una patrulla escoltando a varios escribas llegó al lugar. La mujer del refugio no sentía nada por dentro y sus manos le temblaban con violencia. Danse la observaba con detenimiento mientras sobrevolaban las ruinas camino al aeropuerto.

 _"-Era demasiado joven...-"_

El tono comprensivo del Paladín la estaba desgarrando.

 _"-Todos lo eran. Hiciste lo que pudiste, incluso te arriesgaste dejando la servoarmadura detrás. El chico estaba demasiado malherido... Lena... Al menos no murió solo.-"_

La superviviente rompió en llanto. Sintió en su hombro el brazo pesado de Danse en su traje metálico, el soldado intentaba consolarla sin saber que más decir. El pecho de Azul rebalsaba de angustia.


	67. Le long de la route

Cait dejó el refugio junto a Curie. Después de los meses que habían tenido, sentía que Lena necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas con Piper. Por primera vez en su vida, la mujer entendía lo que era tener a alguien cercano. No llevaba demasiado tiempo conociéndola pero ahora todo había cambiado para ella.

El día que la vio dejar Sanctuary y decidió seguirla, fue el instante en que aquel cambio que había comenzado cuando la conoció terminó de asentarse en su vida definitivamente. Los primeros días fueron complicados, cerca de Lena era difícil mantener la abstinencia en niveles aceptables y la mujer del refugio se negaba profundamente a permitir que se drogase. Pero no le gritaba. Nunca la trató con desprecio o intentó aprovecharse. Simplemente hablaba. Demasiado para Cait. Era prácticamente todo lo que hacía. Hablar y hablar.

Hasta que un día la mujer de cabellos de fuego comenzó a escuchar.

Curie le había caído en gracia. Su extraño acento la divertía y aunque no entendía la mitad de las cosas que decía, la curiosidad del robot mezclada con esa inocencia singular le llamaba la atención. Además, Lena le había pegado esa costumbre de querer compañía.

En el castillo no se quedaron demasiado. Ayudó en algunos de los trabajos que los milicianos estaban llevando a cabo durante la tarde del día que pasaron allí. Lena iba a estar contenta, todo parecía avanzar a buen ritmo.

Aceptó acercarse a la Marina de Egret tour para hacer un reconocimiento, los Minutemen intentaban expandir las líneas hacia el sur y aquel lugar era el punto ideal. Iba a ganarse unas chapas y tiempo. Unos días más, probablemente Lena iba a usar todo su permiso con Piper, podía ocupar los cuatro días restantes en ese viaje.

 _"-_ _Mademoiselle_ _Cait.-"_

 _"-Deja de llamarme así, Curie.-"_

 _"-Lo siento, es parte de mi programación.-"_

 _"-¿Pero puedes dejar de hacerlo si quieres?-"_

 _"-Puedo agregar la variable. Si eres Cait no utilizar el vocablo.-"_

 _"-Soy Cait, Curie. ¿Qué querías?-"_

La robot se apresuró a adelantarse a la mujer.

 _"-Cait. ¿Hay probabilidad de que al terminar la misión que nos encargó el Coronel nos dirigiésemos a encontrarnos con la Doctora Amari? Su localización es Goodneighbor, al menos la última conocida. Mademoiselle Lena fue lo suficientemente amable para apuntarme en su dirección.-"_

 _"-Curie. Lena tampoco es una madmusel o como se diga. Créeme. No vas a conocer muchas de esas en el yermo. Supongo que si no nos retrasamos mucho aquí podemos hacer una visita al Third Rail. No me molestaría ver a Magnolia.-"_

 _"-Oh, No tenía conocimiento de que estuviese interesada en la botánica, Mad… Cait.-"_

 _"-Curie... Entiendo la mitad de lo que dices. Es más bien la anatomía de Magnolia la parte interesante.-"_

La pelirroja pudo escuchar algunos sonidos extraños dentro del robot.

 _"-No soy excesivamente versada en la anatomía vegetal. Mi campo de experiencia es principalmente la anatomía patólogica pero estoy segura que puede ser una conversación interesante. ¿Y dónde has encontrado un espécimen libre de mutaciones? ¿Es el Third Rail un laboratorio? ¿Doctora Amari tiene conocimientos en botánica también?-"_

La alta mujer destapó con sus muelas la nuka cola que llevaba en la mano y se metió la chapa en el bolsillo de su ajustado jean.

 _"-Sí, corazón. Magnolia es todo un espécimen. Y tiene una voz que podría despertar a los muertos.-"_

 _"-Me temo que si el vegetal ha desarrollado una forma de comunicación de ese tipo es probable que la radiación sí haya afectado su estructura original...-"_

Cait se reía mientras empinaba su refresco.

Llegar a la marina les tomó algo de tiempo, la mujer había sido alcanzada por un enjambre de mosquitos gigantes y había perdido bastante sangre con sus salvajes picaduras. Pasaron la noche refugiándose en unas ruinas. Cait prefirió no hacer fuego a pesar del frío, no estaban demasiado lejos del hospital y aquel tramo era bien conocido por ser zona de supermutantes. Curie insistía en chequear las vitales de Cait cada hora y la pelirroja luchaba contra los impulsos homicidas cada vez que sentía uno de los sensores de la robot rozándole la piel.

La pelirroja llevaba la escopeta que Lena le había regalado aquella vez. Aunque su fuerte era Hiya, su bate modificado, estaba aprendiendo a manejar aquella arma con bastante soltura. Revisaron el perímetro del lugar con rapidez, parecía vacío y el edificio central se mantenía en pie. La madera en los muelles contra toda posibilidad, seguía aguantando. La pelirroja revisó un viejo galpón enfrentado al edificio, metiendo en su equipaje todo lo que podía ser de utilidad. Tres meses cerca de Lena le habían enseñado bastante sobre dónde rebuscar y que cargar.

 _"-¡No dispare, Madame!-"_

La voz robótica venía desde la estructura de ladrillos, aparentemente Curie estaba en problemas. Otra vez. La curiosidad inagotable de aquel robot las ponía en situaciones peligrosas o ridículas de igual manera. Cait nunca había sido del tipo precavida y tampoco le importaba demasiado tener que andar a los tiros cada poco tiempo. Si hubiese estado Lena con ellas... probablemente habría desmantelado a Curie al segundo día. Ahora sería una torreta con acento francés o una tostadora sabelotodo.

Se acercó con su escopeta en mano hacia la puerta abierta. El salón era espacioso. Una barra enfrentada a la entrada ocupaba casi toda la pared, detrás, unas escaleras. El lugar parecía habitado desde hacía algún tiempo. Cerca del hogar dos cómodos sofás estaban dispuestos enfrentados a un cálido fuego. Una alfombra sucia cubría el suelo de madera. Algunos cuadros con paisajes marinos adornaban las paredes descubiertas.

 _"-Es mejor que se vayan de aquí, no puedo responder por mí misma. Podría comenzar a disparar por cualquier motivo. Ver color naranja o no sé, que enviaran un código a mi cabeza.-"_

Cait trató de buscar en las pupilas de la mujer signos de que estuviese bajo los efectos del psico. Curie se había apurado a resguardarse tras las anchas espaldas de la pelirroja. Era una de las partes que más le divertían a Cait. El miedo que el robot podía mostrar por aquel tipo de situaciones. En su vida había visto uno de su clase asustado.

 _"-Baja la escopeta, abuela.-"_

Cait le apuntaba a la mujer con tranquilidad. Si algo la caracterizaba era su exceso de confianza. Siempre.

 _"-No entiendes. Estás en peligro por solo estar frente a mí. Soy una sintética. Puedo recibir la orden de eliminarte en cualquier momento.-"_

 _"-Cariño, la que esta jodida eres tú. A menos que quieras quedar como colador, yo bajaría el arma-"_

La mujer bajó el arma con desgano.

 _"-Bah... Qué más da. Si quieres arriesgarte. Yo que tú me llevaría la chatarra voladora y volvería a la carretera antes de que se me vaya la cabeza...-"_

Cait se acercó al fuego encendido, bajando el arma también. Curie por una vez, estaba callada.

 _"-¿Y qué te tiene tan convencida de que eres una sintética?-"_

 _"-Bueno, ya corres el riesgo de quedarte... supongo que... Mi hija. Murió. Solo éramos mi nieto y yo. El niño más inocente y amoroso que podías ver, no era para este mundo. Conseguí que nos aceptaran en una granja, el trabajo era pesado pero teníamos comida..."_

Cait se sentó frente al calor, apoyando su escopeta en sus piernas sin dejar de mirar a la mujer mientras hablaba.

 _"-Una noche me encontraba de guardia. Creo que me dormí. Todo se puso negro. El sonido de un disparo me despertó. Mi niño estaba muerto, sobre un charco de sangre a mis pies. Nadie más estaba allí, solo mi escopeta y yo. Maté a mi propia sangre, no, el no podía ser mi sangre ¿Quién haría algo así? Soy una sintética. Tienen que haber implantado la memoria de mi hija y mi nieto en mí...-"_

A esa altura la mujer hablaba sola. Cait se había vuelto a levantar y la miraba con ira. Si había algo que no podía soportar era la crueldad contra los niños, sobre todo cuando era la persona que se suponía que tenía que protegerlos la que los lastimaba.

 _"-Si tuvieras conciencia habrías usado esa escopeta para volarte los sesos, abuela. Joder. Debería hacerlo yo misma.-"_

El robot se adelantó.

 _"-¡Cait! ¡No!. Es evidente que el disparo fue un error. Quizás una pérdida momentánea de consciencia por el trabajo excesivo. Mis sensores pueden notar con facilidad la conmoción en el tono de su voz.-"_

La pelirroja se contuvo. No sabía muy bien por qué.

 _"-Estoy con los Minutemen... no sé si vas a quedarte aquí. Probablemente envíen una patrulla en cuanto les llegue mi mensaje. Podrías quedarte... tienen la costumbre de dar segundas oportunidades, incluso para algo así. O puedes volarte la cabeza. Me da igual. Vámonos, Curie.-"_

La robot se apuró a seguir a la mujer que dejaba el lugar con prisa, la tensión en sus hombros era más que evidente.

Fue un largo viaje hasta Goodneighbor, después del encuentro que habían tenido en la marina, Cait apenas había dicho una palabra. Curie seguía divagando sobre todo lo que cruzaban por el camino pero no le era ajena la apatía de su compañera de viaje. Esperaba que una amigable charla de botánica en el Third Rail la trajese de vuelta.

Todavía era temprano cuando entraron al barrio amurallado dirigiéndose directamente hacia el Memory Den. Cait quería terminar con aquello antes de internarse en el antro de la ciudad. Desde que había dejado el psico esquivaba también el alcohol pero esa noche tenía ganas de ahogarse en una botella.

Irma las hizo pasar detrás del escenario, donde la Doctora Amari tenía su laboratorio. La mujer morena las recibió con algo de sorpresa.

 _"-Docteur, me disculpo por la interrupción. Mi nombre es Curie. He estado deseando encontrarla.-"_

La mujer levantó la cabeza que tenía sumergida en el microscopio delante de ella.

 _"-Extraño acento has elegido para tu robot.-"_

Amari miraba a Cait que entraba a la habitación siguiendo a Curie.

 _"-Oh no, cariño. No tengo nada que ver con la lata voladora, solo somos compañeras de ruta. Lleva una semana dando el coñazo con venir a verte.-"_

 _"-¿A verme?-"_

 _"-Oui, Mademoiselle_ _. Creo que es usted la única que podría ayudarme. He cumplido el propósito para el cual he sido creada pero quisiera continuar con mis investigaciones. Debido a mi naturaleza robótica mis facultades están seriamente limitadas...-"_

 _"-No soy un mecánico. ¿Cómo podría ayudarte? Creo que no te han informado bien.-"_

 _"-Al contrario. Usted es quien necesito. Mi intención es descargar mi núcleo de programación y personalidad en un cerebro orgánico y creo entender que es esa su especialidad.-"_

La Doctora miró a Cait con incredulidad.

 _"-¿Está... está hablando en serio?-"_

 _"-Tan en serio como bofetada de sanguinario, doc.-"_

Amari caminó la habitación por unos momentos.

 _"-No es imposible, pero no pienso ponerlo en consideración sin una razón válida para algo semejante.-"_

Cait se entretenía jugando con algunos tubos de ensayo sobre uno de los escritorios.

 _"-He sido programada para el estudio de virus, enfermedades y patógenos. No puedo continuar con mis investigaciones gracias a las limitaciones fundamentales en mis sistemas robóticos. Si tuviese un cerebro orgánico probablemente sería de mucha más ayuda para la Commonwealth.-"_

Amari agachó la cabeza. Parecía que murmuraba hacia dentro.

 _"-Un robot de la pre-guerra con amplios conocimientos médicos en busca de cognición humana. Potencialmente podrías salvar muchas vidas... Necesitaría tiempo. Unos días al menos. Esto... es inusual. Es cierto. Pero que tú te presentes justo ahora... sería una necia si no pudiese ver la oportunidad.-"_

La pelirroja vio el momento.

 _"-Bien. Supongo que es tiempo entonces. Voy a estar en el Third Rail, Curie, puedes encontrarme allí cuando termines este... asunto. En un día o dos... o lo que sea.-"_

La mujer dio media vuelta, atravesando la puerta.

 _"-Oh. Buena suerte en sus estudios botánicos, Cait. En cuanto la doctora y yo terminemos nuestro experimento estaría más que encantada de participar en la observación...-"_

Antes de que la robot terminase de hablar la pelirroja había cruzado el salón camino a la salida del Memory Den.


	68. En rojo, corazón

Piper entró a la oficina de Publick Occurrences llevando consigo el almuerzo para Glory. La agente llevaba casi cuatro días parando allí, Sun la había parchado y la mujer se había recuperado con una rapidez increíble.

 _"-Ey Glory. Soy yo. Traigo comida... ¿Estás arriba?-"_

La reportera esperó unos segundos a que la contestación llegara. Se asomó por el hueco de la escalera. Nada.

 _"-¿Hola? ¿Estás bien? Estoy subiendo...-"_

Se encaminó hacia el piso superior con lentitud. En cuanto asomó la cabeza se dio cuenta de que la mujer ya no estaba allí. La cama estaba hecha con cuidado y sobre la almohada Piper encontró un paquete de gumdrops sin abrir. Glory. Tenía la mala costumbre de desaparecer sin decir una palabra.

Sintió unos golpes suaves en la puerta mientras bajaba la escalera. Quizás se había arrepentido de irse sin despedirse. Abrió esperando encontrar a la agente y en cambio, aquel hombre. Otra vez. Se alejó algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Richard Pickman no se movió.

 _"-Buenos días, señorita Wright.-"_

Vestía impecable como la última vez que lo vio.

 _"-Veo que cambiaste los encuentros misteriosos al atardecer por las visitas a domicilio.-"_

 _"-Tenía que saber cuan comprometida estabas con tu investigación y cuanto estabas dispuesta a arriesgar. Entiendo que el dato te llevó a... Buen puerto, por decirlo de alguna forma.-"_

Si eso era humor, Piper no le encontraba gracia alguna.

 _"-Sí. Estabas en lo cierto. No quiero parecer brusca ¿Pero necesitas algo?-"_

En otras circunstancias Piper habría tratado a aquel hombre con más delicadeza, siendo que había probado ser una fuente fiable. Pero algo en su sonrisa, en su mirada, no le permitía bajar la guardia.

 _"-Quizás tenga información que te resulte útil ¿Puedo pasar?-"_

Pickman agachó levemente la cabeza acompañando la interrogación. La reportera tuvo un instante de duda, pero después de todo, estaban en Diamond City. ¿Qué podía pasar? Abrió la puerta del todo, permitiendo que aquel hombre entrase.

 _"-Así que... aquí ocurre la magia. Soy tu fiel lector, es difícil encontrar gente de tu porte moral, señorita Wright.-"_

 _"-Puedes llamarme Piper.-"_

 _"-No sé si me siento cómodo con eso pero voy a intentarlo. ¿Puedo?-"_

Richard sostenía su tabaquera plateada pidiendo permiso a la vez que convidando a la reportera. La chica de la gorra tomó uno de los cigarros.

 _"-Claro.-"_

Se inclinó sobre la llama del encendedor dorado entre los largos dedos de Pickman y prendió el cigarrillo. El sabor del tabaco era fuerte, parecía fresco. El hombre ocupó el sofá mientras la reportera acercaba una silla al otro lado de la mesa, quedando enfrentados los dos.

 _"-Entonces...-"_

 _"-Entonces... Piper. Esta vez son más las criaturas que corren peligro. Probablemente no puedas quedártelas todas.-"_

Algo dentro de la reportera se sobresaltó. El hombre estaba al tanto de Mía.

 _"-¿Por qué sigues pasándome este tipo de información?-"_

 _"-Porque no hay nadie más que se interese por un par de críos perdidos en el yermo. O al menos nadie que se interese y esté dispuesto a hacer algo. Y además… tengo que admitirlo... me genera curiosidad. Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar.-"_

El tono la espantaba. La misma sensación que en aquella iglesia. Sintió un impulso irrefrenable por tomar su arma y apuntarle, pero se contuvo.

 _"-Está bien. Dime lo que sabes.-"_

 _"-Lago Walden. Son una pequeña banda. Se encargan principalmente de secuestrar niños y niñas. Están preparando un... envío al norte. Media docena, quizás más. Toma, aquí tienes las instrucciones para encontrarlos. Por escrito. No puedes perderte.-"_

 _"-¿Piensas que voy a salir corriendo a rescatarlos?-"_

 _"-Sé que vas a hacerlo. Como la última vez.-"_

Piper se levantó. Dio una calada nerviosa a su cigarrillo.

 _"-Tú... La información que me sigues trayendo no es exactamente material de noticias. No entiendo. Tampoco me pareces del tipo... ciudadano consternado. Hay algo más. ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?-"_

El hombre de traje se levantó, guardando en su bolsillo interno el encendedor que no había dejado de pasear entre sus dedos durante toda la conversación.

 _"-Piper... el espectáculo. Suelo aburrirme rápido. Y tú, bueno, digamos que llamas mi atención. Lo singular destaca con facilidad en este yermo.-"_

Pickman abrió la puerta de la oficina, dispuesto a salir.

 _"-Y conoceréis la Verdad, y la Verdad os libertará... Una frase que te sienta bien... Piper.-"_

La reportera se sentó un momento en el sofá y abrió el pequeño papel que aquel hombre le había dejado. Una dirección y algunas indicaciones escritas en una caligrafía clara. Varios niños, había dicho, media docena o más. Y una banda de saqueadores. Lago Walden. ¿Por qué siempre niños?

La primera vez que Pickman se le acercó Piper estaba tras la pista de una seguidilla de desapariciones de chicas jóvenes, poco más que adolescentes, que guardaban demasiadas similitudes entre ellas como para que todo fuese casualidad. Y que fuera obra de los traficantes de personas no terminaba de cerrar… se sentía, diferente.

Había indagado sobre ese asunto apenas semanas antes de que aquel hombre apareciese con el dato que la llevo a Mía. Y ahora, otra vez. La reportera había intentado volver sobre el rastro de aquellas desapariciones y apenas días después, el hombre de traje en su puerta. ¿Cómo se enteraba? ¿Cómo sabía que habían decidido quedarse con Mía?

No se retrasó más, esta vez no iba a ser tan imprudente, mejor que buscase a Nick. El detective no iba a dejar que fuese sola, y para su buena suerte, estaba en la ciudad.

Lo encontró tras una montaña de papeles y carpetas. El aroma del café recién hecho le llegaba desde la parte trasera de la oficina donde habían montado una improvisada cocina.

 _"-Piper ¿Visita social o…?-"_

 _"-Nicky… ¿Qué una buena amiga no puede preocuparse del detective más encantador de Diamond City?-"_

 _"-…el único, te falto agregar. Veo que no es social. Bien. Siéntate.-"_

 _"-Me conoces… ¡Ey, Ellie!-"_

La chica se acercaba con una taza de café extra que había comenzado a llenar en el mismo instante que Piper había aparecido por aquella puerta. La reportera la aceptó con una sonrisa.

 _"-Tengo un problema, Valentine. Necesito dejar la ciudad por unos días y me vendría bien alguien que cuidase mis espaldas por el camino.-"_

 _"-Bien. Mejor por el principio. ¿En qué nos metiste esta vez?-"_

Piper buscó en su bolsillo el papel que Pickman le había entregado y lo apoyó sobre el escritorio, cerca de Valentine.

 _"-Lago Walden, Nicky. ¿Recuerdas el hombre que me dio la información sobre Mía? Acaba de aparecerse en mi puerta, media docena de niños esta vez. Preparan un "envío" hacia el norte en cualquier momento. ¿Qué tal te sientes para dar un paseo con tu reportera favorita?-"_

 _"-…otra vez… la única…-"_

Nick parecía inmerso en el papel que Piper le había alcanzado.

 _"-¿Hola? Puedes hablarme, estoy escuchando…-"_

 _"-Piper, ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Quién te dio este papel?-"_

 _"-Vamos, Nick. Pensé que habíamos superado esa etapa. Tengo que cuidar mis fuentes… lo sabes.-"_

 _"-Piper… Es importante.-"_

La reportera lo miró con seriedad. El detective rebuscaba en los cajones de su escritorio, apurado. Al fin, levantó una tarjeta y se la ofreció a la chica. La reportera la tomó, sin dejar de mirar a Valentine a los ojos.

 _"-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué...?-"_

El nombre. Pickman. La caligrafía era idéntica. Prolija. Las letras estaban encerradas entre dos pinceladas que formando un corazón, era sangre. La pintura era sangre. No había dudas.

 _"-¿Nick?-"_

 _"-Esas tarjetas suelen aparecer en algunos cuerpos mutilados a lo largo del yermo, Piper. Saqueadores principalmente. Al principio pensaba que era alguna disputa extraña entre bandas. Territorio y esas cosas, pero un patrón comenzó a mostrarse. ¿Recuerdas las desapariciones de adolescentes que estuvimos persiguiendo? La última escena que me enviaste a revisar. Esa tarjeta que tienes entre tus dedos, estaba en su cuarto, demasiado escondida para que alguien pudiese verla.-"_

Piper levantó la mirada, sintió que su espalda se helaba.

 _"-Después de eso, intenté volver a las casas de las demás chicas desaparecidas. Solo tuve éxito en dos, las demás escenas ya no existían. ¿Pero adivina qué?-"_

El detective removió dos tarjetas más de su cajón y dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, las arrojó con un movimiento de sus dedos justo delante de Piper. Se llevó la mano a su mentón inmediatamente después.

La chica de la gorra las tomó. Exactamente iguales a la que ya tenía entre sus manos. Pickman. Lo había sentido desde aquella vez en la iglesia. Había algo en su mirada.

 _"-Nick… ¿Que quiere decir todo esto?-"_

 _"-Que si tu fuente es quien escribió el papel que acabas de traerme… y tuvo el descaro de presentarse ante ti bajo el nombre que estás leyendo, vale aclarar, dentro de un corazón pintado en sangre, está bastante claro. Hay una conexión innegable.-"_

 _"-Pero los datos que me dio de Mía… eran ciertos. ¿Piensas que todo lo que dijo sobre Lago Walden es mentira?-"_

 _"-Solo tenemos una forma de averiguarlo, Piper. Y probablemente voy a terminar arrepintiéndome. Vamos, mejor que nos pongamos en camino.-"_

Llegaron a medianoche a Graygarden y durmieron algunas horas allí. No les quedaba demasiado camino por delante. Los dos compañeros iban atentos a la carretera. A pesar de que aquella zona estaba bajo la protección de los Minutemen, nuevas bandas de saqueadores aparecían constantemente por los alrededores.

Pasado el mediodía llegaron al lugar. Se acercaron sigilosos, intentando cubrirse entre el bosque seco. Estaban ya en la cabaña que alguna vez hacía ya demasiados siglos, había sido el refugio de Thoreau.

 _"-Sabes, aquí vivió el autor de Desobediencia Civil. Literalmente, Nick.-"_

 _"-Cuatro de las paredes más importantes de la Commonwealth… ¿Eh?-"_

 _"-Mmm. Probablemente no sea un dato muy popular, además de nosotros dos… ¿Quizás Lena?-"_

Revisaban sus armas apoyados en la parte trasera de la diminuta cabaña, atentos a los alrededores.

 _"Según este papel, delante, la tienda de regalos. Tiene un sótano. Si bajamos desde aquí a la orilla del lago hay un pasaje, una alcantarilla para entrar. Probablemente sea lo más sensato. No sabemos cuántos hay ahí dentro.-"_

El detective asintió y juntos se encaminaron al lago.

El desagüe era estrecho y olía fatal. Piper iba delante, una mano apoyada en la pared para guiarse. Un reflejo rojizo podía notarse al final del corredor.

 _"-Tiene que ser mañana, Bear. Esos tipos no juegan y lo sabes. No voy a arriesgar la cabeza por otra de tus estupideces.-"_

 _"-Vamos a esperar aquí el tiempo que yo diga. Cuando tengamos al idiota que se cargó el campamento me lo vas a agradecer. No sé tú pero yo no tengo planes de vivir en este agujero para siempre.-"_

Piper estaba paralizada. La voz. Reconocía perfectamente la voz. Era él. Sintió la mano metálica de Nick.

 _"-Ey, chica. ¿Estás bien?-"_

Por un segundo pensó en decirle que no. Pero tenía que controlarse, tenía que poder con aquello.

 _"-Nada Nick. Sigamos.-"_

Se movieron hacia el final del corredor, cuidándose de no hacer ruido alguno. Las voces delante se callaron, el detective apretó su revólver. Algo no le estaba gustando demasiado. Piper sentía sus latidos disparados, era él. No podía pensar en nada más. Pasos detrás. Se acercaban a sus espaldas. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Cuatro artilleros les apuntaban, Bear y dos hombres más se acercaban por delante. Piper levantó su arma para disparar pero Nick la frenó, era una trampa. Estaba claro. Si disparaban no iban a salir vivos de aquella, estaban bien rodeados.

 _"-Hola, calabacín. ¿Cómo estás?-"_

La reportera se giró, Scott la miraba a menos de dos metros de distancia, su arma levantada.

 _"-Suéltala. Sabes de sobra que no voy a dudar en disparar, a ti y a tu amigo… sea lo que sea estoy seguro que las balas no le hacen bien.-"_

Los dos soltaron sus armas.

 _"-Piper… ¿lo conoces?-"_

El detective miraba al saqueador que tenían frente a ellos.

 _"-Claro que me conoce. Incluso en el sentido bíblico. ¿Buenos tiempos, verdad cariño? Aunque recuerdo que no eras tan callada en aquellas épocas.-"_

La chica sentía el terror invadiéndola desde dentro. No podía estar pasándole aquello.

 _"-Asegúrenlos. Nos movemos en cuanto anochezca.-"_


	69. El drenaje de una musa

Lena se había metido todos los calmantes que tenía. La mano no dejaba de temblarle, sabía que estaba al borde y además de la locura que sentía, la furia por no poder controlarse crecía. Había pasado los últimos días recluida en sus habitaciones del aeropuerto y solo había salido para cumplir con las patrullas a las que había sido designada. Aún no se había acercado al Castillo.

Lo había matado a sangre fría y comenzaba a plantearse hasta donde iba a tener que llegar, si realmente todas las decisiones que estaba tomando le correspondían. Justo a ella, que era parte del mundo que lo había destruido todo. Este, este no era su mundo, no era su historia, no debería haber sido. Y estaba allí, eligiendo quién vivía y quién no.

La puerta sonó y detrás, Danse entró en la habitación.

 _"-Lena…-"_

La mujer se levantó de la cama, quedándose de pie frente al Paladín.

 _"-Tienes dos semanas de permiso. Vete a casa.-"_

Lena lo miró tratando de entender.

 _"-¿No me necesitas aquí?-"_

 _"-No así. No eres tú. Sé que la muerte de esos chicos… del caballero… te afectó. Es normal. A todos nos pasa a veces, eran nuestros hermanos. Pero tienes que estar entera para cubrir la espalda de los que seguimos aquí contigo, vivos.-"_

La mujer agachó la cabeza. A pesar de lo alienado que estaba aquel hombre, Lena no podía terminar de odiarlo. Sabía que en el fondo hacia lo que creía correcto y notaba que el Paladín estaba dispuesto a dejar la vida por sus compañeros sin dudarlo un segundo. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con ellos más cuesta arriba se le hacía el camino. Quizás necesitaba tomarse unos días, ver a Piper. Hablar con el Ferrocarril, asegurarse de que no hiciesen nada apresurado hasta que todo estuviese listo.

 _"-Está bien, Danse. Puedo usar el descanso.-"_

 _"-Sí. ¿Qué tal si cenas en el comedor hoy? Tienes a algunos preocupados.-"_

 _"-Sí… puedo hacer eso.-"_

Aunque no debería. Eran esos ratos los que habían hecho todo más difícil. La única parte que nunca le dolió de su paso por el ejército era el sentimiento de pertenencia, los vínculos que acababa formando con sus compañeros. Le estaba pasando otra vez, en apenas unos meses, comenzaba a preocuparse con sinceridad por aquellos chicos.

La cena fue tranquila, los ánimos todavía estaban recuperándose desde la fallida misión contra el Ferrocarril. Maxson se dejó ver esa noche, bajando desde el Prywed y saludando a algunos de sus hombres durante la comida. Azul se imaginaba rebanándole la garganta en ese mismo lugar. Hombres como él eran los que torcían todo.

Se retiró temprano a sus habitaciones, estaba de permiso desde la mañana siguiente. Vigiló por unos minutos la señal de radio libertad, nada. Buscó en su pipboy el sonido de Diamond City. No quería dormirse en silencio esa noche.

El viaje fue corto y se encontró dentro de la ciudad estadio antes de que terminase la tarde. Se encaminó sin perder el tiempo hacia Home Plate. Quería verla. Quería descansar unos días en ella. Retomar las prácticas con Nat, la chica iba a estar feliz. Iba con la idea en la cabeza de compartir algo más de tiempo con Mía, tenía ganas de encontrar un punto de conexión con ella.

Usó su llave para entrar, la puerta estaba cerrada. Se encontró a Nat enfrentada a la puerta, sentada en medio del salón.

 _"-¿Ni un hola? ¿Nada? ¿Qué haces vigilando la entrada?-"_

Lena saludaba a Albóndiga que estaba entusiasmado entre sus piernas, intentando recibir toda la atención posible.

 _"-¿Nat? ¿Y Mía?-"_

 _"-Hola Lena. Mía está con el Doctor Sun, para variar. Y Piper debería haber vuelto hace días.-"_

 _¿Por qué?_ Era lo que siempre se preguntaba Lena. ¿Por qué la chica de la gorra tenía la manía de seguir metiéndose en problemas cada vez que ella estaba lejos?

Suspiró largo, mirando a la niña.

 _"-¿Dónde fue tu hermana?-"_

 _"-Se fue con Nick. Como siempre, no me dijo mucho. Solo que volvía en un par de días, hace ya cuatro. No estaría preocupada si no hubiesen dejado esto, ayer.-"_

Lena tomó el papel que Nat le alcanzaba.

 _He tenido que recurrir a ciertos métodos desagradables para solucionar el inconveniente en el que me has metido. Espero que puedas hacerme una visita. Seguramente podemos llegar a un arreglo. 465 Huntington Ave._

 _"-¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Quién te lo dio?-"_

 _"-Un hombre de traje. Hablaba extraño. Dijo que tú lo habías retrasado. Habló de Nick y de Piper.-"_

 _"-¿Qué dijo exactamente?-"_

 _"-No entendí bien, Lena. Hablaba difícil. Pero mira detrás del papel.-"_

Lena giró la cartulina en su mano _._ Cinco letras.

 _Prensa_.

Mierda.

 _"-Es el papel de su gorra…-"_

 _"-Sí.-"_

La mujer sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole toda la espalda. La dirección en el papel era cerca, creía que era la del museo de bellas artes, o casi.

 _"-Bien, Nat. Voy a acercarme hasta este lugar. Tengo que averiguar si Piper está bien.-"_

La niña no hacía una mueca. Era evidente que la visita de aquel hombre le había causado una impresión. Lena se acercó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña.

 _"-Vamos, sabes que siempre encontramos la forma. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Pipes está bien. No voy a tardar.-"_

Lena no tenía idea de si la reportera estaba bien. La nota y la visita de aquel hombre no eran buenas señales, definitivamente. Pero tampoco tenía muchas alternativas, y algo que no iba a hacer era quedarse esperando. Tomó algo de munición extra de la biblioteca, un par de calmantes para el dolor en la pierna que no dejaba de perseguirla y volvió a dejar la ciudad, apurada por llegar a la dirección en la tarjeta.

No le tomó demasiado encontrar el lugar donde estaba ubicado el Museo de Bellas Artes aunque acercarse hasta la entrada no fue fácil, tuvo que sortear una gran montaña de escombros y escurrirse entre los restos de la vieja autopista derrumbada justo frente a la entrada. Los daños en el edificio habían sido severos pero una de las alas se mantenía en pie. Entró al lugar por una de las primeras ventanas. La oscuridad era cerrada y tuvo que encender la luz de su pipboy. Trató de hacer memoria pero lo cierto es que nunca había sido una aficionada al arte. Nate había visitado aquel lugar con más asiduidad pero Lena siempre encontraba una buena excusa para no terminar pasando una tarde entera allí.

Alumbró las paredes del lugar. Para su sorpresa, aún colgaban cuadros en aquella habitación. Era evidente que muchos habían sido retirados con el paso de los años y los que habían sobrevivido al saqueo no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones. Probablemente alguien que entendiese un poco más sobre el tema estaría ahora rasgándose las vestiduras.

Dejó la sala y se encamino al corredor central, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Había sido todo tan rápido. Aunque ella nunca había apreciado todo aquello, un sentimiento de pérdida la embargó. Lo que quedaba allí dentro estaba destruido. Cada pocos pasos sentía el sonido del cristal crujir bajos sus botas. Después de las bombas ¿La gente habría pensado en saquear este lugar? Lena se imaginaba la situación. En su caso aquel edificio habría sido uno de los últimos en los que hubiese pensado. Sin comida, sin agua, sin medicinas, sin refugio. Solo cuadros. Esculturas. Arte. ¿De qué podía servir todo aquello en medio de un apocalipsis nuclear?

Había recorrido todo el pasillo principal y creía que en aquel momento se encontraba en las salas traseras del Museo. Gran parte del edificio estaba derrumbado y no era fácil ubicarse después de haber tenido que sortear pilas y pilas de escombros, escabulléndose por los agujeros de las paredes y atravesando habitaciones que comenzaban a parecerle demasiado parecidas entre sí.

Su oído captó a lo lejos el sonido de la música. Apagó su linterna y se quedó en silencio en la oscuridad, tratando de detectar de donde venía.

Su vista se fue acostumbrando despacio a la penumbra. Pudo detectar al final del corredor el leve reflejo que se escapaba por debajo de una puerta cerrada. Agudizó sus sentidos. La música también venía de allí. Rebuscó en su costal un par de calmantes y se inyectó en el muslo con un movimiento decidido. La pierna. La mano que no dejaba de temblarle. Necesitaba enfocarse en lo que tenía delante y no en el dolor que seguía empeorando. En el frío que subía por sus dedos y se apoderaba de su pulso.

Se acercó hasta aquella puerta con su revólver en la mano, apoyada contra la pared. Se quedó en aquella entrada el tiempo suficiente hasta asegurarse que nadie estaba del otro lado. La música parecía atravesar esa sala pero se le hacía evidente que no provenía de allí. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, espiando antes de entrar. Velas. La habitación estaba amueblada como si fuese una sala de estar. Sillones. Un escritorio. Una mesa redonda, un par de sillas. Las paredes estaban cargadas de cuadros, casi todos en buen estado. Un reloj de pie en una de las esquinas y al lado, una escultura, envuelta en una gabardina roja y una gorra.

Su gorra. Su abrigo.

Levantó su revólver, girándose hacia todos lados con brusquedad. La respiración se le aceleraba y trató de contenerla mientras se acercaba a aquel rincón. Tomó la gorra, desprendió el abrigo metiéndolo en su costal. Al pie de aquella escultura pudo notar un bulto. Reconoció sus jeans. Sus botas… esa era una de sus camisetas, sin dudas. Toda su ropa estaba allí. La tomó de prisa sin saber por qué, apurándose a meterla en su mochila.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

Por un segundo el sonido de la música se hizo más claro, y en un instante volvió a apagarse en la distancia. Alguien había abierto una puerta. Piper. Tenía que encontrarla.

Se internó en las salas contiguas sintiendo el sonido de la música elevarse cada vez más. Avanzar a oscuras no era fácil y era demasiado lento pero no quería arriesgarse a dar la luz de su pipboy. Llegó a una amplia sala apenas iluminada por el reflejo vago de una vela a punto de morir. Detrás del sonido de la melodía clásica pudo distinguir las voces. Pegó su costado a la madera. Escuchó.

 _"- Te conviene dejarme ir antes de que llegue, la estás subestimando…-"_

Era la voz de Piper y sonaba apagada. Agotada. La furia la cegó y no pudo evitar abrir la puerta con locura. El cuarto estaba iluminado con docenas de velas dispuestas en cada superficie del lugar. La luz naranja iluminaba las paredes, repletas de lienzos, todos en miles de tonos rojizos. A su derecha, un hombre con el torso desnudo estaba encadenado a la pared, sus brazos levantados a sus costados, la cabeza caída. Las heridas en su cuerpo no eran bonitas. Justo frente a ella, dándole la espalda, alguien enfundado en una especie de delantal de pie frente a un caballete.

Al fondo de la habitación, Piper.

A pesar de que la luz no era la mejor, pudo notar su palidez. Sus labios blancos. Los círculos oscuros que rodeaban su mirada. Estaba envuelta en una especie de toga blanca y un gran paño de tela roja que colgaba de la pared, le caía sobre su hombro y se enredaba en su brazo. Lena notó la cadena que aprisionaba uno de sus tobillos y el casi imperceptible tubo saliendo desde entre aquellos extraños ropajes y terminando en una bolsa de sangre.

Amartilló su revólver apuntando a la nuca del tipo que tenía delante.

 _"-Yo que tú, lo pensaría dos veces.-"_

El hombre se giró. Explosivos. Lena los pudo reconocer al instante. El detonador. La mirada asustada de Piper clavada sobre ella. Bajó el arma despacio.

 _"-Mejor. Richard Pickman. Un placer, a pesar de las circunstancias pero estoy seguro de que podemos superar la tensión de esta primera impresión.-"_

 _"-Piper. ¿Estás bien?-"_

 _"-Sí.-"_

 _"-¿Valentine?-"_

 _"-No lo sé…-"_

Pickman chasqueó sus labios varias veces mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 _"-No, no, no. Esos no son modales. Ignorarme por completo. Toma, ponte esto, preferiría que tuviésemos esa ira que escapa de tu mirada bien controlada.-"_

El hombre del traje arrojó a Lena unas esposas metálicas que la mujer atrapó con un movimiento calculado de su mano izquierda.

 _"-Póntelas. Y deja tus armas a un costado.-"_

Lena miró a su alrededor. Volvió su atención nuevamente al detonador en la mano de aquel maniático. De presión. Si le disparaba ahora con la cantidad de explosivos que aquel desquiciado se había atado al cuerpo, era probable que volasen lo que quedaba del edificio. Soltó sus armas sobre una de las mesas del lugar y se ajustó las esposas a sus muñecas.

 _"-A pesar de tu falta de cortesía conmigo, te estaba esperando con una atención. No puedes decir que no soy un buen anfitrión.-"_

Richard se acercó con paso tranquilo al hombre que colgaba de la pared, apoyando su mano libre en una de las heridas en el torso del desgraciado.

 _"-El es Bear. Scott. Un viejo amigo de nuestra hermosa chica, aquí.-"_

La mirada de Lena se endureció. Había sentido piedad por el bastardo crucificado y por los cortes que cubrían parte de su torso. La emoción se apagó al instante.

 _"-No sé quién mierda eres. Ni que porquería estás montando aquí, pero no lo voy a decir más de una vez. Mejor que la sueltes y nos dejes ir.-"_

Pickman reía divertido. Se acercó a Piper, Lena dio un paso hacia delante y el hombre levantó el detonador en su mano, mirando a la mujer con animosidad.

 _"-Mantengamos la calma.-"_

La chica apenas podía sostener su cabeza erguida. El hombre de traje retiró la bolsa de sangre, apoyándola junto a otras en una mesa al costado del diván donde Piper estaba sentada. Lena pudo ver como Pickman colocaba una bolsa vacía al final del tubo y dejaba de presionar.

Richard miró a la chica.

 _"-Abre y cierra tu puño, Piper.-"_

Pickman se acercó a la mesa en la cual Lena había dejado su revólver apoyado y lo levantó con su mano libre. Sin perder tiempo apuntó a la cabeza de la mujer.

 _"-Querida. Ya pasamos por esto. Abre y cierra tu puño.-"_

Piper obedeció _._ La sangre volvía a correr.

 _"-Siéntate, Lena. Por favor.-"_

Richard señalaba hacia un rincón al costado de la puerta, una única silla de madera contra la pared. Lena le obedeció. Al costado de su asiento, una mesa, sobre ella, un cuchillo. Impecable. Militar, de combate.

El hombre extendió una especie de lona clara sobre el suelo en medio del salón. Buscó una de las bolsas de sangre y la abrió sobre aquella superficie, dejando un charco rojo brillante en el medio. Se acercó a Scott y lo liberó. Lo arrastró, obligándolo a arrodillarse en medio del espectáculo que estaba montando.

 _"-Imágenes. ¿Verdad? Me gustaría lograr la temperatura ideal también… Pero en este escenario, hago lo mejor que puedo. Toma el cuchillo.-"_

Lena tenía un nudo en el estómago. Piper la miraba sin entender demasiado, la chica se desmayaba.

 _"-Piper no tiene demasiado tiempo. Tardaste más de lo que pensaba. Toma el cuchillo y puedo darle más.-"_

La mujer tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos, mirando al hombre del delantal sonreír.

 _"-Lo hiciste personal en el momento en que te metiste en mis asuntos, Lena. Mueren ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuántos desgraciados mueren por día allí fuera? ¿Por nada? ¿Te crees que me agrada tener que salir a buscar inspiración entre la mugre y la desolación?-"_

Lena podía notar el tono ido de aquel personaje.

 _"-Tenía un buen trato con estos idiotas. Entregar algún asentamiento, marcarles una entrada… unas cuantas mujeres al mes. Podía quedarme el resto del tiempo aquí. Con mi arte. Con la inspiración que considerase justa. Con la protección tan necesaria… Sabes bien que está lleno de salvajes allí fuera.-"_

Lena lo miraba. El tipo estaba loco, era evidente.

 _"-No es fácil convencer a una panda de drogatas de que eres necesario ¿Sabes? Las veinte personas que mataste para robar el cargamento, el hombre que torturaste hasta la muerte… mis inversiones, Lena.-"_

Pickman caminó hacia el hombre arrodillado y le levantó con violencia la cabeza, tomándolo de sus cabellos.

 _"-No soy una persona amoral. Tengo sentimientos. Mira a este idiota por ejemplo, traficando con niños. Tengo mis límites y esto… es parte del trabajo, supongo. Tener que lidiar con este tipo de gente… Córtale la oreja. Esta.-"_

Lena lo miró. Le estaba hablando en serio. El hombre alejó el brazo del detonador hacia atrás, sin dejar de sostener al desgraciado por el pelo.

 _"-No voy a hacerlo. No voy a cortarle nada.-"_

 _"-Vas a acercarte y vas a cortarlo pedazo a pedazo y solo vas a parar cuando yo diga basta. O voy a seguir drenando a tu Santa Cecilia hasta la última gota. Mírala.-"_

La palidez en el rostro de Piper la espantaba. Tenía la cabeza caída sobre un costado y apenas se movía.

 _"-¿Por qué?-"_

 _"-Una de las constantes humanas, la necesidad de saber. Mírate. Preguntando por razones. Yo, aunque te parezca lo contrario, no soy dado a la violencia porque sí. Y en este mundo es lo que inunda todo. La fuerza gobierna. Aquí, rodeado de lo queda de tú civilización, sé que no pertenezco a esta época… Y sin embargo estoy atrapado en ella. Tuve que suplir mis carencias. No soy fuerte, no como tú por ejemplo. Ni siquiera como este salvaje. Pero tengo otras virtudes. La información siempre se paga bien y yo, querida, soy quien siempre la tiene. Mira a tu alrededor, esta habitación en este instante es todo sobre ti.-"_

La mujer del refugio sentía el frío subiéndole por la mano. Apretó el cuchillo.

 _"-Vamos. Comencemos fácil.-"_

Lena vio como Pickman le soltaba la cabeza al desgraciado que tenía arrodillado delante de él y tomaba un segundo par de esposas, asegurando sus manos tras su espalda.

 _"-Y tengo más. Porque sé que la motivación lo es todo, Lena. Tengo más.-"_

Pickman se alejó del hombre arrodillado encaminándose hacia Piper. Lena pudo ver como paseaba su mano libre recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica. La ira la consumía.

 _"-Oh no. Lena. No soy tan vulgar. Tengo algo de clase aún. Pero él, la basura que ahora tienes arrodillada a tus pies… Información. Es lo que necesitas para motivarte.-"_

Richard levantó el rostro de Piper tomándola del mentón y la observó en silencio por un segundo. Pasó su pulgar todavía ensangrentado por los pálidos labios de la chica.

 _"-Así. Que tu boca resalte… En fin. Es tan fácil distraerse. Te contó toda la historia, eso crees. ¿Verdad? Déjame decirte que pasé unos momentos agradables con la otra campana. Míralo. Si pudiese hablar estoy seguro que no tendría mucho más para decir que lo que ya me dijo.-"_

Lena prestó atención al hombre arrodillado frente a ella. Parecía ido, probablemente drogado. Estaba claro que lo había torturado con saña. No le daba pena.

 _"-Piper… cuéntale. Cuéntale por qué decidiste dejarlo al fin. No por los golpes... los aguantabas. Sí. Siempre fuiste fuerte…-"_

El hombre tenía otra vez toda su atención sobre la reportera. Azul no dejaba de medirlo.

 _"-Tampoco lo dejaste por lo que hacía con tu cuerpo. Cada noche. Desde la primera vez… ¿Verdad? ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo te tuvo? ¿Cuántas veces te forzó, Piper?-"_

Lena levantó el cuchillo, con sus dos manos esposadas, apuntando al hombre con violencia. Su mirada acaba de prenderse fuego en un instante.

 _"-¡Cállate! Ahora. Ahora mismo.-"_

 _"-Dios. Mira la furia que despiertas en esa mujer. Es… excitante.-"_

Piper lloraba sin fuerzas. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin que pudiese retenerlas. Quiso mover su brazo para quitar los dedos de aquel hombre de su cara. No podía.

 _"-Oh… Querida. Estás exhausta ya. Déjame cerrar esto por un momento. Sí. Así. No queremos apresurar nada.-"_

Lena se acercaba.

 _"-No. Su oreja. Ahora. O vuelvo a abrir, mírala. No le queda mucho más por dar.-"_

Azul se giró sobre aquel hombre. Lo miró. Le pareció que el bastardo sonreía. Tomó con su mano izquierda el costado de su cara, apretó con fuerza el cartílago y paso el filo del cuchillo por detrás de la oreja, dando un tajo seco y quedándose con aquel pedazo de carne en su mano. La sangre brotó con fuerza, empapando sus guantes, sumándose al gran charco rojo debajo del hombre que no dejaba de dar alaridos. Lena ahora lo sostenía del cabello, sin dejarlo caer. La mano que apretaba el cuchillo se le helaba.

 _"-Sostén esto, así. Eres exacta. Mira las sombras en tu rostro. El rojo es perfecto, como cae sobre tu hombro, la tela tiene que sonar como si saliera de tu violín…-"_

Pickman obligaba a la chica a sostener el instrumento entre sus manos, acomodándolo a su gusto. Lena lo veía delirar sintiendo la sangre escurrirse de sus guantes de cuero. Sus dos manos agarrando la cabeza de aquel desgraciado que parecía llorar de dolor.

 _"-Déjala. Por favor. Aquí la tienes. Su oreja. Déjala en paz.-"_

El hombre del delantal pareció volver de golpe a la situación y la miró con enojo.

 _"-No me interrumpas. Sigue cortando. Sigue. Hasta que te diga lo contrario… se creativa. Necesito que grite.-"_

 _"-¡No! Basta de esta mierda. Basta.-"_

 _"-Tú también necesitas inspiración para tu arte, ¿Verdad, Lena? Bien, supongo que podemos motivarnos mutuamente… Dónde estaba. Oh, sí. Las noches que pasó nuestro querido amigo aquí presente destruyendo a esta preciosidad. Puedo ahondar en eso, si es lo que te hace correr la sangre.-"_

Lena bajó la cabeza. Por más que intentaba no encontraba una solución a la situación en la que estaban. Comenzó a pensar que quizás iba a tener que arriesgarse. Quizás podía cortarle el cuello antes de que aquel enfermo soltara el detonador. Quizás.

 _"-No estás enfocándote en lo que deberías, Lena. ¿Sabes que fue lo único que hizo que Piper decidiera dejarlo?_ _Claro que no fue por ella. Ni siquiera por la pequeña Nat… Te mintió. Aquel bastardo la ignoraba por completo, era demasiado pequeña para sus gustos… y tiene gustos retorcidos, no quieres saber hasta dónde...-"_

Pickman se irguió, dejando que Piper cayera con aplomo sobre el diván.

 _"-Tu preciosa novia quedo embarazada. Sí. Escapó porque quería salvar a su hijo. El hijo no nato que ese hombre que tienes allí, apuñaló en el vientre de tu chica. ¿No tienes sangre en las venas, Lena? Córtalo.-"_

La mujer miró al saqueador arrodillado a sus pies. De alguna forma sabía que el hombre del delantal no estaba mintiéndole y las lágrimas que había visto en el rostro de Piper se lo confirmaban. Al menos si iban a volar en mil pedazos, primero le iba a remover las entrañas a ese hijo de puta. Lo tomó del cuello y lo tiró sobre sus espaldas en el medio de aquel charco de sangre. Cayó arrodillada a su costado. Apoyó su mano sobre el vientre descubierto y fue bajando con la hoja de su cuchillo, abriéndolo de lado a lado. El hombre gritaba. Lena dejo de ver a su alrededor. Todo era rojo sobre blanco. El frío helado le subía por los dedos, por el brazo. Le costaba mantener el cuchillo donde quería. Sus guantes estaban empapados en sangre. Los removió. Sintió el calor líquido mientras metía sus dedos y abría la herida.

Los gritos apenas le llegaban a la cabeza.

Levantó sus manos esposadas y las bajó con fuerza sobre el muslo del saqueador, enterrando el cuchillo en su pierna. No perdió el tiempo y volvió a la inmensa herida abierta en el estómago del hombre, los alaridos eran inhumanos. Lena no iba a dejar que perdiese la consciencia todavía.

Se vio golpeando su cara con la mano abierta, tiñéndole la piel en su rostro con su propia sangre en cada bofetada. Las esposas se habían soltado. Quizás el cuchillo, quizás la furia. No le importaba. Estaba totalmente perdida. Removió la hoja filosa del muslo y lo arrastró hasta su cara. El hombre gritaba con locura, Lena creía que sonreía. Le apretó la cara con violencia, obligándolo a mantener su boca abierta y metió la hoja dentro. Con todas sus fuerzas, tiró hacia afuera, abriendo la mejilla del saqueador. El hombre no parecía seguir consciente. Terminó de dejarle una sonrisa permanente abriendo el otro costado de su cara de la misma forma.

Por un segundo lo observó.

Le abrió la garganta con el cuchillo y esperó a que la sangre dejase de correr. Se levantó. El arma cayó de entre sus manos. Lena estaba cubierta de sangre. Sus brazos. Su cuerpo. Su cara.

Piper la miraba.

La habitación le daba vueltas. Podía verla de pie, perdida. Quería hablarle. Quería traerla. Trató de llamarla pero no le salió la voz.

Lena levantó la mirada. El hombre no estaba allí. Estaban solas. Tomó sus armas apurada y se movió de prisa hasta la reportera. Le quitó con cuidado la intravenosa. Con una de sus ganzúas liberó la cadena que apresaba la pierna de la chica. La levantó en sus brazos con cuidado.

Al mismo tiempo que Lena salía hacia una de las salas con Piper en brazos, una puerta frente a ellas se abría y Nick Valentine aparecía. No hizo demasiadas preguntas al ver el estado en que estaba la chica. Tomó el revólver de la cintura de Lena cuando entendió la seña que esta le hacía y se apuraron a salir de allí.

La mujer del refugio sentía el temblor dentro de su cuerpo, el frío helado. Como aquel hombre sabía lo que sabía no lo entendía, pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era sacar a Piper de aquel infierno.

La chica abrió los ojos. El rostro de Lena estaba empapado en sangre pero sabía que no era la de ella. Trató de abrazarla pero no podía levantar sus brazos. Sentía un frío atroz y todo daba vueltas. Notó que alguien la envolvía en un abrigo, Nick estaba allí, tapándola con su gabardina.

El sueño la venció y dejó de resistirse.

Azul la tenía.


	70. One more tomorrow

Lena entró a la ciudad con Piper en brazos. Nick las seguía de cerca. Se apuraron a llegar a la clínica de Sun. La chica no reaccionaba desde que habían dejado el museo. La gente se frenaba al ver a aquella mujer cubierta en sangre cruzar el mercado cargando a la reportera de Publick Occurrences. La mayoría se hacían a un lado. Un par de guardias miraban con mala cara. No podía negarse que tanto Nick como las dos mujeres tenían una reputación complicada en Diamond City. Y se la habían ganado a pulso.

 _"-¡Sun! ¡Piper!-"_

Lena apenas podía articular las palabras.

 _"-Soy cero negativo.-"_

Su voz casi no se oía. Estaba de pie en medio de la clínica. Nick había tomado a Piper de sus brazos y la acomodaba con cuidado en una de las camas libres.

 _"-Soy cero negativo…-"_

Lena levantó un poco más la voz. Sun la observó.

 _"-Habla más fuerte, Lena.-"_

 _"-Soy cero negativo. Puedo donarle sangre. Perdió mucha, no sé cuanta, pero mucha.-"_

 _"-¿Estás segura?-"_

 _"-Sí.-"_

El doctor hizo que Lena se sentase a un costado de Piper. La mujer trató de no pensar demasiado en el artilugio que traía entre sus manos, pero estaba segura de que tenía que tener al menos trescientos años, quizás más. Sun introdujo ambos extremos de la jeringa para transfusión en los brazos de las mujeres. Lena se reclinó en la silla dejando que el hombre hiciese con tranquilidad. Sun estuvo un tiempo considerable bombeando aquel aparato. Azul podía notar como el color volvía lentamente los labios de Piper. Se sentía algo mareada pero sabía que tenía más que ver con lo que acababa de hacerle al hombre del museo que al hecho de estar perdiendo un poco de sangre.

Al fin, Sun la liberó de aquel aparato. Lena arrimó aún más la silla a la cabecera de la cama y rodeó a Piper con su brazo, acariciándole el cabello y viéndola dormir. Todo lo que Pickman había dicho, no tenía derecho. Esperaba que a chica no recordase aquella conversación, como aquel hombre había utilizado su vida, su historia, para intentar llegar a Lena. Como lo había logrado. Azul no se sentía mal porque Piper no hubiese podido contarle toda la verdad. Le habría gustado enterarse de otra manera, cuando la chica sintiese la necesidad de hablarlo. Pero así… Había sido mucho. No es que no se hubiese imaginado antes todo lo que la reportera había pasado, pero escucharlo en la boca de ese maniático le había afectado más de lo que podía admitir.

La chica no despertó hasta pasadas unas cuantas horas. Lena no se movió de su lado. No sabía en qué momento Nick había dejado el lugar pero recordaba la voz gruesa de su amigo despidiéndose. Mía había llegado no hacía mucho y ahora estaba camino a casa otra vez, para avisar a Nat que su hermana estaba a salvo, recuperándose en la clínica.

 _"-Mmm…-"_

La chica abrió sus ojos y vio a Azul pegada a ella, mirándola.

 _"-Ey, tú. Deberíamos quitarnos esta costumbre de esperar a que la otra despierte en una cama de hospital…-"_

Piper intentó reír pero quedo a la mitad. Aún se sentía débil.

 _"-Tranquila, descansa Pipes. Estamos en casa. Estamos bien. Todos.-"_

Vio la sonrisa asomar en los labios de la chica. No podía quererla más.

 _"-Deberías ir a cambiarte… Azul. Probablemente ya aterraste a toda la ciudad.-"_

Lena se dio cuenta de que seguía cubierta en sangre. Apenas si se había preocupado de pasarse un paño por su rostro y por sus manos. Sí, era probable que hubiese causado una impresión con la entrada que acababa de realizar hacía poco más de unas horas. Nat estaba de camino y definitivamente no quería que la viese así. Suficiente que Mía había tenido que verlo. Revolvió en el costal, buscando la ropa de Piper. Fue dejándola sobre la cama. Tomó las llaves de Publick Occurrence de su gabardina.

 _"-¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte eso?-"_

Piper todavía estaba envuelta en las telas que Pickman le había obligado a llevar.

 _"-Ve. Dijiste que Nat está de camino. Ella puede ayudarme.-"_

Lena cruzó el mercado apurada, intentando hacer lo imposible por no llamar la atención y fracasando miserablemente. Se apuró a abrir la puerta y se metió en la oficina de la reportera. Fue dejando su uniforme ensangrentado por el camino y se internó en el baño. Quería quitarse todo aquello su cuerpo.

La ducha caliente ayudó un poco con sus nervios. Miraba sus manos temblar, el agua aclarándose poco a poco, limpiando su piel, corriéndole por los brazos, por sus piernas. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en Piper viéndola cortar a ese hombre en pedazos. No podía pedir por otra cosa que la chica no recordase lo que acababa de pasar. Nada de todo aquello. Ese hombre. Lo que necesitaba el yermo, un psicópata de los clásicos. Porque no alcanzaba con la cantidad de maniáticos que plagaban las ruinas, necesitaban uno especial y obsesionado con su novia. ¿Por qué las habría dejado ir? ¿Por qué habría ido tras Piper para empezar?

No quería pensar en que hubiese tenido que hacer para sacar a la chica viva de allí si ese hombre no hubiese desaparecido. No estaba segura de si hubiese podido salvarla esta vez. Cerró el agua y estiro sus brazos frente a ella, apoyándose en una de las paredes. Trató de enfocarse. De bajar los latidos. No quería matar más. Ya no soportaba la cantidad de sangre que le inundaba las manos. Tardó demasiado en salir de allí.

En cuanto salió del baño se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas. No podía ponerse otra vez su ropa, estaba completamente ensangrentada. Subió a la vieja habitación de la oficina, esperaba que la reportera aún tuviese algo allí que pudiese vestir.

Cuando volvió a la clínica, Piper estaba ya enfundada en su atuendo de siempre, terminando de cerrar su gabardina roja. Nat estaba junto a ella. La reportera estaba intentando convencer a Sun de que ya podía volver a casa y parecía que estaba ganando la batalla.

 _"-Joder, Pipes. Vuelve a esa cama, quieres.-"_

Piper y Nat la miraron. Las carcajadas fueron unánimes. Lena llevaba unos pantalones cortos a cuadros de un amarillo chillón. Calzaba sus botas del uniforme, que se veían gigantescas en sus piernas desnudas. Para completar el atuendo, un jersey ajustado y de cuello alto de un verde acuoso, estampado con la imagen de un gato diminuto en traje espacial.

La mujer del refugio se llevó la mano a la cintura con seriedad.

 _"-Ya lo sé. Esto es lo único que dejaste en la oficina, Piper. Y me estoy muriendo de frío. Vuelve a esa cama de una vez. Y tú, deja de reírte de mí o te juro que mañana vas con esto puesto a la escuela.-"_

Le tomó casi una hora de negociaciones, pero Piper aceptó pasar la noche en la clínica. Nat le trajo a la mujer unos pantalones decentes pero no hubo forma de convencerla de que le trajese algo para quitarse aquel jersey, y viendo la gracia que les hacía, Lena las dejo disfrutar el momento.

Varios días habían pasado desde que habían vuelto del museo. Lena se había escapado la tarde anterior para revisar aquel lugar. Pickman no parecía haber vuelto desde aquella vez y todo estaba como lo habían dejado, incluso el cuerpo. No pasó demasiado tiempo allí, era evidente que no iba a encontrarlo otra vez en ese lugar y todavía tenía esa sensación insoportable en su estómago cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado. Algo tenía claro, no iba a olvidarse de aquel hombre con facilidad.

Estaba decidida a pasar las dos semanas de permiso en Diamond City. Sabía que había mucho por hacer pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba frenar.

Había pasado ese día fuera, con Nat. No se habían alejado demasiado, después de lo difícil que había sido convencer a Piper de que le diera permiso, no querían arruinarlo metiéndose en problemas. Lena había encontrado un lugar seguro y habían estado practicando algo de tiro. La niña tenía técnica y se le notaba. Parecía sentirse cómoda con el rifle.

Entraron a la ciudad casi al atardecer, pasaron por la clínica a buscar a Mía y volvieron a casa. La reportera parecía que había salido. Lena se tiró en el sofá con uno de los libros que había rescatado de las ruinas el día anterior. Era un tomo de biología animal y la mujer estaba ojeándolo solo para entender hasta que punto todo lo que había allí dentro parecía referirse a un planeta completamente diferente al que ahora habitaba. Solo pensar en las cucarachas gigantescas o los ciervos de dos cabezas… Bajó la mano buscando a Albóndiga. No había visto otro perro como él y siempre se preguntaba de donde habría salido. Le agradaba el hecho de que algo siguiese siendo como entonces.

Ya era la hora de cenar y no había noticias de Piper. Lena comenzó a preocuparse, después de los últimos eventos y teniendo en cuenta la tendencia constante de la chica a vivir persiguiendo los problemas… Se levantó y subió a su habitación. Quería cambiarse.

Algo sobre la almohada llamó su atención inmediatamente.

 _Ven a Publick Occurrence. No antes de la cena. Te quiero. Piper._

Bueno eso era prometedor. Esperaba. Bajó las escaleras sin desvestirse, dispuesta a salir en ese mismo instante. Mía y Nat la miraban con actitud sospechosa. Lena les dejó unas cuantas chapas para que se desquitaran en la barra de Takahashi y abandonó Home Plate rumbo a la oficina de la chica.

Cuando entró, las luces eran suaves.

 _"-¿Piper?-"_

 _"-Arriba-"_

Lena tocó el revólver que Nick le había devuelto, seguía enganchado a su bandolera. Solo quería asegurarse. Últimamente vivía en alerta.

Subió las escaleras despacio pero con ansiedad. Piper estaba de pie, esperándola en medio de la habitación.

La chica llevaba puesta una blusa de seda clara, impecable. Lena pudo distinguir la lencería oscura a trasluz. Una falda azul le llegaba por debajo de su rodilla, ceñida a la increíble cintura que aquella chica tenía. Llevaba el cabello suelto, cayéndole sobre sus hombros. Notó que llevaba maquillaje y si ya se le hacía difícil no perderse constantemente en los ojos de Piper, en ese momento era imposible apartar la mirada. En cuanto terminó de subir las escaleras, se dio cuenta de su altura, los tacones la levantaban varios centímetros.

La reportera la miraba con complicidad.

 _"-Piper…-"_

 _"-¿Así se vestían ¿Verdad?-"_

Azul ahora no contestaba, perdiéndose en las piernas que tenía delante.

 _"-En tu época…-"_

 _"-¿Mmm…? Sí… Así querían verse muchas mujeres en aquel entonces… pero pocas lograban la mitad de lo que estoy viendo…-"_

 _"-¿Vas a quedarte ahí?-"_

Lena se acercó.

 _"-Bueno… podrías haberme dado la oportunidad de llevar algo mejor que una camiseta y un par de jeans.-"_

 _"-Solo te necesito a ti y a tu pipboy.-"_

 _"-¿Mi pipboy?-"_

 _"-Sí…-"_

 _"-¿Por qué?-"_

 _"-Quiero música. Quiero que bailes conmigo.-"_

Lena le sonrió.

 _"-Claro… No se me ocurre un solo escenario en el que no aceptara esa invitación, Pipes.-"_

La mujer encendió su pipboy y busco el sonido de la radio de Diamond City, deseando que fuera una buena canción.

 _…One more tomorrow  
To see heaven in your eyes  
To have your hand cling to mine  
And wander through paradise…_  
 _  
"-Bueno eso suena bien. A ver… Así.-"_

Lena se acercó a Piper y pasó su brazo por su cintura.

 _"-Como en los posters de tu época. Ahora tengo que tomar tu mano, así, ¿verdad?-"_

La mujer la miró un momento. Estaba increíblemente hermosa.

 _"-Bueno… Pensaba guiarte yo, así que en realidad tu mano va así ¿Ves?-"_

Piper asintió.

 _"-Deja un lugar para mi pie. Así. Presta atención a mi mano en tu espalda. Voy a marcar la dirección hacia la que vamos a movernos con ella. Ves.-"_

Lena apretó con suavidad mientras se movía hacia adelante, llevando a Piper un paso hacia atrás y trayéndola otra vez hacia ella con su mano.

 _"-No sé demasiado sobre bailes de salón… pero sé lo que tú viste en aquella propaganda… era una especie de vals… algo que se usaba generalmente en las bodas.-"_

Piper había pasado su brazo por el cuello de Lena y sonreía divertida.

 _"-Mira, así, hacia el costado, uno, marcas y vuelves. Y ahora desde aquí.-"_

Las dos mujeres se movían en el espacio reducido de aquella habitación.

 _"-Y si hiciera esto con mi mano… Giras… Sí… así.-"_

Lena se reía. Verla a Piper bailar era bastante extraño. Verla vestida como si estuviesen por ir al teatro, o a cenar fuera. La besó sin aviso, apretándola contra ella y perdiendo el ritmo de la canción. Piper se separó un poco de su boca, sonriéndole. Azul podía sentí el sabor dulce del brillo en sus labios.

 _"-¿Eso también es parte del baile?-"_

 _"-Es parte de este baile, definitivamente.-"_

La mujer la giró y la atrapó por su espalda, sus manos resbalaban en la seda suave de la blusa de Piper. Se hundió detrás de su oído.

 _One more tomorrow_  
 _To kiss your lips constantly_  
 _And feel the pounding_  
 _As your heart beats next to me_

Podía sentir la risa suave de la chica. Su piel reaccionando bajo su ropa, su mano levantándose, estirándose hacia atrás hasta enredarse en su cabello, por detrás de su cabeza, apretándola contra ella. Piper volvió a darse la vuelta. Se miraban mientras la canción se apagaba.

Apenas se movían.

Las manos de Azul desprendían los botones de la blusa. Los brazos de Piper rodeaban el cuello de la mujer que tenía frente a ella. Se besaron. Cada vez que se reencontraban después de sentir que podían perderse, cada vez que algo intentaba arrancarlas del lugar en el que siempre querían estar, volvían a el con locura, con desesperación. La necesidad de tocarse, de sentirse, de saber que seguían allí.

Lena bajó la blusa con brusquedad, tirándola hacia atrás. La prenda cayó al suelo. Piper puso sus manos sobre aquel rostro que la observaba, lo trajo hacia ella, enterrándolo en sus pechos. Sintió los besos de Azul recorriéndola sin apenas respirar. Sus manos subiendo por su cintura, sus dedos cerrándose en su carne, marcándola.

 _"-Te quiero.-"_

Algo en su voz hizo que Lena subiese la mirada. Vio el brillo en sus ojos, la melancolía de su boca.

 _"-Pipes…-"_

La chica intentó sonreírle pero la tristeza se le escapaba.

 _"-¿Qué tienes?-"_

 _"-Nada. No te detengas…-"_

 _"-Estás triste.-"_

 _"-No.-"_

La chica la besó, su lengua paseo por la boca de aquella mujer invitándola a todo y más. Lena se dejaba llevar, sus manos volvían a la piel que tenía frente a ella.

 _"-Piper…-"_

 _"-Por favor… te necesito.-"_

El tono en su voz.

Azul recordó el dolor que sintió aquella vez cuando volvían del Memory Den. Recordó la desesperación que tenía metida dentro, la locura con la que necesitó de Piper aquel día.

La besó. La besó más y más. Sus manos buscaron el costado de su falda, sus dedos bajaron aquel cierre. Sintió la tela deslizarse por esas piernas, por la suavidad de aquella piel. La sostuvo mientras la chica terminaba de liberarse de la ropa que iba quedando sobre el suelo. Lena no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola. Piper la sintió y levantó su cabeza.

 _"-Esto también es lo que usaban. ¿Verdad?-"_

Azul tragó.

La chica frente a ella, la lencería negra resaltaba sobre su piel. Sus piernas envueltas en un liguero de encaje, justo, perfecto. No tenía idea de donde Piper había sacado todo aquello pero no pensaba ponerse a averiguarlo en ese momento.

 _"-Bueno… Mmm…-"_

Piper parecía divertida con la momentánea tara en el habla de la mujer.

Azul bajó la parte delantera de aquel sostén con cuidado, dejando al descubierto uno de sus pezones y atrapándolo en su boca en el instante en que lo divisó. Sentía el calor subiéndole con violencia. No recordaba en su vida haber sentido un deseo tan profundo como el que le despertaba aquella chica. La volvía loca. Cuando sentía su tacto, su olor. Cuando la escuchaba en su oído o la reconocía con sus manos, no había nada más en el mundo. Solo ella. Solo Piper.

 _"-Puedes quitarlo si está en tu camino…-"_

 _"-Oh, no, Pipes. No se me ocurriría… todo esto se queda.-"_

La risa de la chica la motivo aún más. La música seguía sonando cuando Lena removió su pipboy de su antebrazo y lo apoyó sobre la mesa de noche. Fue llevando a aquella mujer que tenía entre sus brazos hacia la cama, sin dejar de besar todo lo que se podía besar.

Piper se dejó guiar. Se dejó caer sobre las sábanas, con Lena detrás. La mujer se quitó la camiseta arrodillada frente a ella, se liberó de su sostén. Sus botas cayeron al costado de su cama mientras la chica sonreía por su apuro. Desprendió sus jeans.

 _"-¿Te ríes de mí?-"_

La chica asentía sin borrar la sonrisa.

 _"-Tienes suerte de que me pueda tu boca, Piper.-"_

 _"-Me quieres… se te nota. Te mueres de ganas de meterte entre mis piernas.-"_

Lena se frenó, mirándola. Aquellos ataques de descaro repentino en Piper no eran usuales, pero cuando pasaban, no quería que terminasen nunca.

 _"-Sí… siempre quiero estar entre tus piernas. Dentro tuyo. En tu cama.-"_

Azul trepaba hacia ella, deteniéndose en sus medias, liberando las cintas de su liguero, buscando sus bragas.

 _"-Esto es lo último que pienso sacarte esta noche.-"_

Piper sintió como Lena las bajaba, liberaba una de sus piernas y terminaba de quitarlas con una de sus manos, dejándolas a un costado. Noto como la mujer volvía a enganchar la cinta de su lencería, impidiendo que las medias se movieran de lugar.

Azul subió hasta su boca, su mirada oscura se clavó en los ojos de aquella chica. Piper sintió todo su peso sobre ella mientras se acomodaba debajo, abriendo más sus piernas para sentir las caderas de aquella mujer pegadas a las suyas. Apretó los brazos de Lena. Quería sentir su dureza. Enterró con suavidad sus uñas, invitándola. Lena bajaba su mano, metiéndola entre ellas dos. Su respiración se aceleraba y no podía despegarse de la mirada de Piper. De sus ojos verdes pidiéndole todo. De su boca, de cómo cuando se excitaba, sus labios se enrojecían y se separaban.

Piper la sintió dentro, la mujer se metía con suavidad. La reconoció, su forma de tocarla, su manera de llegar. La abrazó, colgándose de su espalda y levantándose hacia ella. Lena reaccionó a aquel movimiento llegando bien hondo y bajando hasta su boca a besarla. Su lengua la buscaba desesperada y sus dedos no paraban de tenerla, llegando a aquel lugar que a Piper la enloquecía, pasándose una y otra vez por allí, cada vez con más fuerza, con más presión.

 _"-Azul… más. Mete otro.-"_

Las palabras en su oído le hicieron temblar su estómago. Se apuró a complacerla y la sintió gemir. Empujó su mano con su pierna, quería enterrarse en aquella mujer. Las uñas de Piper se clavaban ahora con fuerza en su espalda. La chica gritaba. Pedía. La besaba y volvía a pedir. Lena no dejaba de hablarle al oído.

 _"-Te quiero toda…-"_

Piper asentía, se movía. La besaba, su cuello, su pecho, sus hombros. La atraía con desesperación.

 _"-Me tienes… no pares.-"_

Lena no pensaba hacerlo. Estaba follándola con fuerzas, desesperada entre sus piernas. Sentía el ardor en los músculos de su brazo pero no se permitía perder el ritmo. La miraba gozar, sentía como Piper apretaba su espalda, sus hombros, como llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás, la chica estaba ida de placer. Lena pasó su mano libre por debajo de su cintura y con fuerza se giró, quedándose de espaldas y acomodando a la chica encima de ella. Piper se sorprendió al encontrarse sobre Lena. Sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo que tenía debajo. Sus caderas aún moviéndose, aún teniéndola dentro. Bajó un poco el ritmo, se sentía totalmente expuesta. La mirada de Azul la recorría, la mujer se había erguido sobre la almohada y la empujaba con sus piernas, invitándola a moverse. Su sonrisa.

 _"-Muévete para mí, Piper. No pares. Eres hermosa, quiero verte.-"_

Lena subía su mano hasta la cintura de la chica que empezaba a moverse mientras se quitaba el cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento de su brazo. Se dejó llevar. Cerró sus ojos y la sintió dentro. Buscó apoyarse detrás y sus manos encontraron las piernas firmes de Azul bajo ella, tensionadas, empujándola.

La chica se movía cada vez con más desesperación y Azul tenía que concentrarse en no estallar. Verla así, sobre ella, dejándose llevar, usándola con todas sus ganas para acabarse. La tenía de la cintura, acompañándola. Se dio cuenta que Piper no iba a aguantar mucho más y se levantó, metiéndose más y abrazándola. Pasándole la boca por todo su cuello, respirándole en la piel, pidiéndole que se acabase allí mismo.

Las dos mujeres se dejaron ir sin soltarse, sin dejar de apretarse la una a la otra. Piper temblaba sobre el cuerpo de Lena que la sostenía con todas sus fuerzas, hablándole al oído. La chica se dejó llevar hasta caer sobre las sábanas, enredada en aquel cuerpo. Se hizo hueco en su pecho, sintió las caricias en su pelo, el olor de ambas mezclado en cada piel. Se iba quedando dormida escuchando su voz. Hubiese querido ser ella quien le dijese todas las cosas horribles que Lena ahora sabía. Se apretó a su costado sintiendo el dolor subirle a la garganta. Lena no dejaba de hablarle y abrazarla. Se perdió en su respiración, en el sonido de su voz que la calmaba, en las caricias a lo largo de su espalda. Cerró sus ojos. Quería quedarse allí.


	71. Lo que soy cuando me ves

_"-Vamos Nat. Concéntrate. Solo apunta a donde va a estar, no a dónde está.-"_

Lena levantaba la voz para que la chica la escuchase, se había frenado a unos treinta metros de ella. Se alejó un buen trecho y arrojó un viejo plato al aire, delante de la niña. El disparo sonó en todo el descampado. El pedazo de cerámica estalló sobre sus cabezas.

 _"-¡Sí!-"_

La chica había dejado el arma a un costado y daba pequeños saltos, entusiasmada. Azul reía con ganas mientras se acercaba.

 _"-No pensé que ibas a acertar. Bien, Nat. Muy bien. Estás haciéndote cada día mejor. Cuando te aplicas…-"_

 _"-No arruines el momento, Lena.-"_

 _"-Es cierto. Podrías poner estas ganas en lo demás también.-"_

 _"-Esto me divierte… la escuela me aburre mortalmente.-"_

Lena juntaba el equipo. Habían pasado una buena tarde en los alrededores de Diamond City. La niña cada vez tenía mejor puntería, iba a ser una excelente tiradora, Azul lo podía ver con claridad, aunque era demasiado impulsiva, solo se enfocaba cuando estaba detrás de su mira, después, todo la distraía. Era lo que más tenían que trabajar.

El disparo cortó el aire. Lena se abalanzó sobre la chica, cayendo sobre ella al suelo, cubría su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras intentaba mirar hacia todos lados, no distinguía de donde venía el disparo.

 _"-Lena… estoy bien… no puedo respirar.-"_

 _"-¿Qué? ¿Estás herida? ¿Nat?-"_

 _"-No… me estás… aplastando…-"_

 _"-Lo siento, quédate abajo.-"_

La mujer la arrastró hacia la única cobertura cercana, un medio muro casi completamente derrumbado. Tomó su rifle y comenzó a barrer los alrededores con su mira.

 _"-Allí, aquel edificio.-"_

Azul separó su rostro de la mira, viendo a la chica a su costado, su cabeza descubierta, señalaba con su mano una ventana lejana.

 _"-Natalie, mierda. ¡Que te quedes abajo!-"_

 _"-¡Está allí!-"_

Un segundo disparo dio contra la pared. A Lena se le paró el corazón, tomó a Nat con violencia desde su hombro, bajándola hacia el piso con un golpe seco, no se detuvo aún cuando escuchó el grito de dolor de la niña al golpearse contra la saliente en la pared.

 _"-Quédate abajo, no me hagas repetirlo.-"_

Lena volvió a su arma, buscando al tirador. Lo encontró en la ventana que Nat había señalado. Un supermutante. Daba las gracias por eso, los grandulones no tenían puntería. Hizo unos cuantos disparos hasta que vio al bruto levantar su rifle y cubrirse. No lo dudó, tomó a Nat de la cintura, levantándola del suelo y llevándosela con ella. La niña largo una seguidilla de insultos que hubiese puesto color en la cara de cualquiera de los usuales en el Third Rail.

Lena corría, llevaba su rifle en una mano y sostenía a la chica contra ella que no dejaba de patalear. Se apuró a llegar al bloque de ruinas que tenían delante. Sintió el disparo y el ardor en su brazo derecho. No frenó hasta alcanzar las casas.

En cuanto se alejaron suficiente y Azul encontró buena cobertura, bajó a Nat, revisándola con nerviosismo. La chica no dejaba de insultarla.

 _"-Calla, Nat, baja la voz, por favor. ¿Estás bien? Déjame ver tu espalda…-"_

 _"-Basta ya, Lena. Estoy bien. No necesitabas cargarme como un saco de mutipapas. La que está herida eres tú.-"_

Lena se miró. Su brazo sangraba, la bala la había alcanzado. Piper iba a matarlas a las dos.

 _"-Bien. Este es el plan. Vamos a Diamond City, tú, directo a Home Plate. Entretienes a tu hermana hasta que Sun me arregle esto. Nat, si Piper se entera de lo que pasó, se acabaron las prácticas… esto fue mi error, debería haber encontrado un sitio más seguro… Se suponía que este lugar estaba barrido…-"_

 _"-No soy idiota, no voy a decir nada. Vamos. Mejor que nos apuremos.-"_

Entraron a la ciudad estadio en modo sigilo, intentando camuflarse entre la gente y esperando que la reportera no las encontrase. Lena se desvió directo a la clínica y Nat fue a encargarse de Piper. Tenían que apurarse antes de que la chica de la gorra sospechase.

Nat entró a Home Plate intentando no parecer agitada. Mía estaba en sus pijamas, tirada en el sofá.

 _"-Hola… ¿Piper? ¿Sabes dónde está?-"_

 _"-Bajó a la clínica. Me desperté con algo de fiebre y fue a buscar a Sun. ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Estás bien, Natalie?-"_

Nat ya estaba camino hacia la puerta en el instante en que escuchó la mitad de la respuesta. Peor no les podría haber salido todo. Atravesó el mercado a toda velocidad, entrando a la clínica todo lo atolondrada que era.

 _"-¡Lena! ¡Piper viene de camino!-"_

Azul la miró con cara de circunstancia y cerró su ojo con fuerza. La reportera estaba cruzada de brazos al otro lado de la sala. La mirada que le dedicó a su hermana pequeña hizo que todos los que estaban allí agacharan la cabeza.

 _"-Natalie. A casa. Ahora.-"_

La chica se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció en un instante, abandonando a Lena a su suerte. Piper se sentó, dispuesta a esperar a que Sun terminase de curar la herida. El silencio era pesado y nadie parecía dispuesto a romperlo.

Para alivio de Sun, las dos mujeres dejaron la clínica en cuanto terminó de curar a la mujer del refugio. Piper caminaba furiosa, sus cortos pasos resonaban contra el suelo, tenía los ojos encendidos, las manos balanceándose con exageración a sus costados.

 _"-¿Pensabas ocultarme algo así?-"_

Varias personas en el mercado se giraron y Lena creyó adivinar algunas miradas compasivas hacia ella.

 _"-Lo siento… fue mi culpa…-"_

 _"-¡Claro que es tu culpa! Tiene trece años, Lena. Trece. Y acabas de meterla en un tiroteo.-"_

 _"-No… no fue un tiroteo… un supermutante nos disparó a la distancia… en cuanto pude la saqué de allí.-"_

 _"-Obviemos los detalles. Esto. Dios. No sé qué decirte, realmente. Creo que necesito procesarlo primero.-"_

El resto del camino fue en silencio. En cuanto llegaron, Piper subió a la habitación y se encerró. Lena podía sentir el sonido de las teclas de la pobre terminal que no hacía mucho le había conseguido. La chica de la gorra estaba furiosa y no era para menos. Natalie probablemente estaba atrincherada en su cuarto, esperando que la tormenta pasase. Lena se sentó junto a Mía en el sofá, con actitud derrotada.

 _"-¿Tu brazo está bien?-"_

La chica miraba a Lena con tristeza.

 _"-Sí… no es nada. ¿Y tú? ¿Todavía tienes fiebre? Creo que Piper tiene algo para ti en su gabardina… pero…-"_

 _"-No te preocupes, no necesito que subas.-"_

La mirada de alivio en la cara de Azul fue demasiado evidente.

 _"-¿Qué tal te llevas con Sun? ¿Preferías a Grace?-"_

 _"-Sigo escribiendo a Sanctuary con asiduidad… Me gustaría volver una temporada cuando se pueda… Pero sí, Sun está bien y aquí siempre hay pacientes. Todo el mundo viene a su clínica.-"_

 _"-Sé que no hablamos demasiado… Es un poco mi culpa eso, Mía. Pero estoy orgullosa de lo madura que eres. Y lo que haces… es muy valiente.-"_

 _"-Gracias Lena. No tienes que preocuparte. Estoy agradecida de que me hayan hecho un lugar junto a ustedes… no tenían por qué.-"_

La mujer del refugio la miró. Aquella niña. Sabía tan poco de ella, siempre estaba allí cuando la necesitaban y nunca pedía nada. Y Lena sabía bien lo que esa criatura había tenido que pasar.

 _"-No digas eso… Eres parte de esta familia de la misma forma en que yo lo soy. Las hermanas Wright nos adoptaron a las dos con gusto. A los tres, Albóndiga creo que también se ganó el hueco.-"_

La chica sonreía.

 _"-Sí. Supongo que tenemos suerte ¿Eh? Aunque en este momento pueda parecerte que no. No quiero meter el dedo en la llaga… pero creo que Piper tiene razón. Fue un poco peligroso lo que tú y Nat hicieron…-"_

Lena sabía que era cierto, estaba apurando las cosas. Natalie seguía siendo muy chica para exponerla a ese tipo de riesgos. Pero a la vez, quería que aprendiese a cuidarse por sí misma.

 _"-Sí… debería haberlo pensado mejor. No elegí bien el lugar. No lo hice bien… Ayer mismo envié una patrulla a limpiar pero… -"_

Lena se quedó en silencio. Mejor que hablase con la reportera antes de que se enojase más. Subió las escaleras sin prisa, la chica la asustaba en serio cuando estaba así.

A pesar de que también era su habitación, golpeo dos veces antes de entrar. Piper estaba sentada frente a su terminal, en silencio.

 _"-Pipes…-"_

La chica se giró. Estaba furiosa.

 _"-Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Me equivoqué.-"_

 _"-A veces, Azul, me pregunto quién de las dos es la mayor. Tienes diez años más que yo y la mitad del tiempo tengo que estar poniéndote límites. Y cuando te juntas con Nat…-"_

Lena se arrimó hasta la cama y se sentó, entregada.

 _"-Sabes de sobra lo que me cuesta la relación con Natalie, Lena. Y desde que tú estás por aquí me estoy convirtiendo en la que siempre tiene que arruinarlo todo. Ella está obnubilada contigo, vive pendiente de cuando vuelves, cuando vas a llevarla otra vez fuera del muro, que nueva historia vas a traer a casa esta vez…-"_

Piper se quedó callada por un momento.

 _"-Podría haber salido todo muy mal esta vez. Podrían haberle disparado a ella y no a ti. ¿Piensas en eso?-"_

Era un golpe duro el que acababa de darle. Lena agachó la cabeza. Le había dolido, se dio cuenta hasta donde en cuanto se quebró delante de la chica.

La reportera se quedó helada.

La mujer del refugió lloraba angustiada frente a ella. Piper no se movía aún. No había esperado una reacción semejante. Estaba siendo dura con sus palabras con intención de meter algo de sentido común en la cabeza de Lena. Y sabía que aquella mujer a veces no veía ese tipo de cosas con claridad, que le costaba más que a los demás pero su intención no había sido esa, había sido hacerle entender los riesgos que estaba corriendo. Que tomase más precauciones.

 _"-Tienes razón, Piper. Es una locura que yo esté cerca de esa niña. -"_

La chica de la gorra se levantó de la silla y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, sin dejar de mirarla. Apoyó su mano sobre la pierna de Azul, apretándola.

 _"-¿Azul? No estaba diciendo nada parecido a eso… ¿Qué pasa?-"_

Lena tenía la mirada clavada al suelo. Piper podía sentir bajo sus dedos el leve temblor que comenzaba en su muslo.

 _"-Estoy… cansada de matar…-"_

Ahora la voz de la mujer se quebraba alrededor de cada palabra.

 _"-No quiero… no quiero que se parezca en nada a mí. Ya no sé cuantos, Piper... Ni cuando dejé de contar. Perdí la cuenta, Piper. No lo sé….-"_

 _"-Lena… ¿Qué es lo que dejaste de contar?-"_

 _"-Personas… cuantas personas maté.-"_

Piper se quedó en silencio por un momento, sin saber bien como responder a todo aquello.

 _"-Lena… Mira a tu alrededor… Donde vivimos… Es imposible no tener algo de sangre en las manos, todos arrastramos eso.-"_

 _"-No… yo ya tenía sangre en las manos incluso antes de que me congelaran en la bendita cápsula. Aquí, solo seguí haciendo lo que había jurado que no iba a volver a hacer.-"_

 _"-Lo hacías por una razón… estuviste en una guerra, Azul.-"_

 _"-No lo sé. No sé si lo hice por una razón o qué es lo que pasa dentro de mi cabeza. Al final, lo hacía. Solo lo hacía. Los mataba a sangre fría… lo viste todo, Piper. Me viste. Viste lo que realmente soy.-"_

La chica sabía bien a que se estaba refiriendo Lena. Sí, lo había visto y recordarlo todavía le revolvía el estómago. A pesar de todo lo que aquel hombre le había hecho, Piper había sentido miedo al ver la mirada de Azul mientras lo torturaba. Todavía tenía los gritos de Scott grabados en su cabeza.

 _"-Sí, Azul. Sé quién eres. Lo sé desde hace tiempo. No voy a decirte que… que se me hace fácil cuando te veo así. No voy a mentirte y decir que preferiría no haber visto lo que pasó en el museo…-"_

Las manos de la mujer temblaban con violencia y su mirada se perdía en el suelo.

 _"-Pero no es como tú piensas. No tengo miedo de que pudieses hacerme daño, o a nadie que al final, no lo merezca. Mi miedo es otro… Lo que siempre me asusta es que un día te vayas demasiado lejos y no pueda traerte conmigo otra vez.-"_

Lena trataba de decir algo pero las palabras se le atravesaban en su cabeza.

 _"-Mírame. Eres buena persona, Lena. Has tenido que hacer cosas horribles y pocos hubiesen podido con ese camino. Pero yo creo en ti. Creo que siempre intentas la mejor forma. Lo que pasó en el museo no fue tu culpa, jugaron con tu cabeza…-"_

 _"-Quería matarlo desde que me dijiste su nombre…-"_

 _"-Azul… si alguien te lastimase de la manera en que él me lastimó a mí, yo también querría matarlo. Lo haría sin dudarlo si tuviese la oportunidad.-"_

 _"-No es que no me imaginase todo lo que habías pasado Piper… es que escucharlo. Y no sabía cómo sacarte de allí…-"_

La chica se arrodilló frente a la mujer y tomo su cara entre sus manos.

 _"-Ey. Azul. Estoy bien. Estoy contigo ahora, estamos bien. No necesitas explicar nada, sé por qué lo hiciste. No me voy a ningún lado.-"_

Lena asentía. Sus manos aún temblaban exageradamente.

 _"-Ven, cariño. Recuéstate un poco…-"_

Piper la ayudó a meterse en la cama y se recostó a su lado. Lena se escondió en su pecho.

 _"-Vamos a encontrar una forma mejor de que Nat aprenda. Quizás puedo acompañarlas y ser la adulta en la situación… para evitar que terminen en medio de una batalla campal.-"_

La chica de la gorra notaba lo vulnerable que estaba Lena en aquel momento. Esa mujer que siempre se mostraba invencible para ella, las pocas veces que la veía así quería sostenerla con todas sus fuerzas, cubrirla de besos, no dejarla sola por un instante.

Piper le hablaba, porque los silencios no eran su fuerte, pero las palabras, podía pasar horas llenando el aire con ellas. La abrazaba contra su cuerpo y le hablaba intentando calmarla.

Lena se quedaba en su voz. En la forma en que cada frase que la chica decía en su oído hacía que el temblor en sus manos fuese menos evidente. Que sus latidos bajasen. Que la angustia que le subía por la garganta comenzase a ceder.

La reportera sostenía a aquella mujer. No pensaba soltarla, solo esperaba que sus fuerzas fuesen suficientes para contenerla.


	72. La chica que podía sentir

Cait abrió sus ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas. No tenía idea de dónde estaba ni que día era. No llevaba ropa. Third Rail. Magnolia.

La exuberante mujer apareció a través de la puerta del baño. Se cubría con una bata que dejaba ver casi todo. La pelirroja levantó la mitad de su torso y se acodó de costado en la cama.

 _"-Buen día…-"_

Empezaba a querer recordar la noche anterior.

 _"-Bueno, no estaba segura de si ibas a despertar antes de que tuviese que irme…-"_

 _"-¿Y eso por qué?-"_

 _"-Cielo, anoche prácticamente te desmayaste en mi cama.-"_

Cait se dejó caer de espaldas y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

 _"-Mierda, Magnolia. Llevo intentando meterme entre tus piernas desde que te vi por primera vez. ¿Me estás diciendo que la cagué a lo grande?-"_

La mujer reía con ganas.

 _"-Cariño… Créeme, es mejor así. Cuando por fin logres lo que buscas, vas a querer recordarlo.-"_

La pelirroja buscó con la mirada su ropa alrededor del cuarto.

 _"-¿Por qué estoy desnuda, Magnolia?-"_

La cantante se vestía con descuido. Todos sus movimientos desprendían sensualidad, era su naturaleza. No necesitaba intentarlo.

 _"-Según tú, estabas muriendo de calor. No te preocupes, es más que agradable lo que vi.-"_

Cait no solía avergonzarse fácil pero el color empezaba a asomarle a la cara. Ya no quería saber más de aquella noche.

Magnolia se puso de pie y levantó una de sus piernas, calzándose una de sus sandalias de tacón y volviendo a hacer lo mismo con la otra, manteniendo el equilibrio con seguridad. Cait no se perdía un movimiento.

 _"-Tu ropa está al otro costado de la cama… Tengo que volver al bar. Sabes que tenemos clientela todo el día…-"_

 _"-Sí. Dame un segundo, ya me cambio.-"_

 _"-No hay apuro, corazón. Deja la llave con Clair… tómate tu tiempo. Pasa esta noche si buscas otra cerveza…-"_

La mujer dejó aquella habitación envuelta en su perfume después de abandonarla. Cait se arrastró fuera de la cama con dificultad. Se fue vistiendo desganada, sus jeans y sus botas. Abotonó con dificultad su chaleco de cuero y se metió en el cuarto de aseo. Sumergió su cabeza en el agua fría. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de beberla, no quería sumar a la resaca una intoxicación por radiación.

Su recortada descansaba sobre la cómoda. Vio a Hiya apoyada en un rincón. Tomó sus dos armas, cruzándolas a su espalda, cargó su mochila y dejó el cuarto, cuidándose de cerrar bien la puerta y dejando la llave en la recepción del derruido hotel.

Ya habían pasado más de tres días desde que se había despedido de Curie en el Memory Den. Era mejor ir a ver en que estaban ahora el robot y la doctora Amari. No quería quedarse mucho más en la ciudad.

Extrañamente, Irma no estaba allí. Cait se encaminó directamente hasta detrás del escenario, hacia donde la doctora Amari tenía su laboratorio. Una chica joven, de pelo corto, la miró al entrar. Su piel era clara. Sus ojos de un gris profundo, se clavaron en Cait en cuanto la mujer cruzó la puerta. La chica se levantó. No pasaba por mucho el metro y medio de altura y era más bien de contextura ligera. Aquello resaltaba bastante cerca del metro ochenta y algo de la pelirroja.

 _"-Hola… ¿La doctora Amari está por aquí, chica?-"_

La joven se abalanzó sobre la mujer y la abrazó. Cait separó los brazos, sorprendida y miró hacia abajo sin entender nada.

 _"-Llevo esperando por ti todo un día. Qué impaciencia, es tan incómodo sentirme así…-"_

El acento francés de la chica hizo que la pelirroja la tomara por los hombros para separarla un poco de su cuerpo. La observó con cuidado.

 _"-¿Curie?-"_

 _"-¡Oui!-"_

La chica ahora tenía un ataque de risa. Cait la miraba sin entender la mitad de lo que estaba pasando. Sintió pasos a sus espaldas, se giró. La doctora Amari entraba al cuarto.

 _"-¿Doc?-"_

 _"-Sí. El procedimiento fue un éxito. Curie tiene ahora un cuerpo sintético, como puedes ver… Va a tomarle un tiempo ajustarse a… sus emociones. Todas esas sensaciones son nuevas para ella.-"_

Curie estaba otra vez abrazada a la cintura de Cait, apretándola con fuerza.

 _"-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?-"_

La pelirroja dedicaba a la doctora una mirada de auxilio.

 _"-No te preocupes, va a ajustarse naturalmente. Solo necesita aprender a identificar las emociones y controlarlas.-"_

Curie no le quitaba los ojos de encima. A Cait le pareció que la chica le regalaba una de las sonrisas más autenticas que había visto jamás. Corrió la mirada. Era demasiada cercanía para su gusto.

 _"-Bien. Mejor que nos vayamos, Lena debe estar esperando por nosotras. ¿Crees que puedes controlarte allí fuera? ¿Mantenerte cerca de mí?-"_

La chica asentía con animosidad.

Las dos mujeres se despidieron de la doctora y dejaron el Memory Den detrás.

No era mucho el camino que quedaba hasta Diamond City. Cait guiaba a la chica entre las ruinas, llevaba su bate en la mano e intentaba ir con cuidado pero los disparos no tardaron en sonar cerca. Curie se apuró a pegarse a la espalda de la pelirroja.

 _"-Tranquila. Solo quédate detrás.-"_

La chica asentía pero se notaba que estaba entrando en pánico. Cait la tomó del brazo y se internó en uno de los edificios casi destruidos que tenían cerca. No pensaba cruzar aquellas ruinas plagadas de saqueadores mientras la joven tenía un ataque. No lo iban a lograr.

La pelirroja la arrastró hasta una de las habitaciones del lugar. Apenas entraba claridad por las ventanas tapiadas y no era fácil ver donde pisaban. Cait sintió algo blando moverse bajo sus botas.

 _"-Mierda…-"_

Varios necrófagos se levantaron desde el suelo. La chica se paralizó, tapándose los ojos con ambas manos y llorando desconsoladamente. La pelirroja se quedó un instante mirándola, sin entender que era lo que le pasaba a aquella mujer. No perdió el tiempo y tomó su bate. Se abalanzó con todas sus ganas sobre el que más cerca estaba de Curie, enterrando los clavos en el cráneo podrido y pateando al necrófago en el estómago para liberar a Hiya. Giró sobre sí misma para encontrar al segundo radiado que corría hacia ellas. Le acertó con la parte lisa de su bate justo en la mandíbula, haciendo que el salvaje perdiese el equilibrio y cayese a su costado. Levantó su rodilla hasta casi su pecho y bajó su pierna con violencia sobre la cabeza de la criatura. El sonido fue espantoso.

El último que quedaba solo le duró dos golpes.

La mujer acomodó otra vez su bate en su espalda y se giró para ver a la chica que seguía estática, sollozando en mitad de la habitación.

 _"-¿Curie? Ya están muertos. ¿Qué mierda pasa?-"_

La joven espió a través de sus dedos por un instante y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja decía la verdad, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Otra vez. Cait se sentía increíblemente incómoda con aquello que la chica seguía haciendo pero intentó rodearla con sus brazos dando unas palmadas torpes en su espalda.

 _"-Ya. Ya está bien. ¿Qué tienes?-"_

 _"-No lo sé. En cuanto vi a las criaturas sentí que el corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho. Entiendo la imposibilidad de algo así pero…-"_

 _"-Calma. Solo tienes miedo. Nada más.-"_

 _"-¿Nada más? Hubiese muerto si no estuvieras aquí.-"_

Curie había separado su rostro del pecho de la mujer y la miraba a una distancia que a la pelirroja le resultaba demasiado corta.

 _"-Y ahora… ya no tengo miedo. Me gusta la sensación que me provoca tocarte, Cait.-"_

 _"-Dios, chica. Contrólate. Eres un torbellino.-"_

 _"-Me disculpo… Es difícil leer tus emociones sin mis sensores. ¿Estás… molesta conmigo?-"_

 _"-No… No. Es que, el contacto físico me pone un poco incómoda.-"_

Curie seguía abrazándola y no parecía que fuese a soltarse pronto. La pelirroja ya no sabía dónde poner sus manos.

 _"-¿Por qué te molesta? Es una sensación placentera. Sentir el calor de otro cuerpo cercano. Puedo notar mis pulsaciones descendiendo y una sensación de seguridad dentro. Aunque tus pulsaciones parecen en ascenso.-"_

 _"-Ya. Suficiente. Suelta. Dame un momento.-"_

Cait se liberó de la chica y se alejó unos pasos. El calor se le había subido a la cara mientras la escuchaba.

 _"-Vamos a parar un momento aquí, Curie. Necesito que te controles. El camino no es muy largo pero si vuelves a entrar en pánico así, van a matarnos antes de que logremos recorrer cien metros.-"_

La mujer buscó un rincón alejado de los cuerpos y despejó como pudo el suelo, arrastrando escombros y restos de muebles con sus botas hasta que liberó suficiente espacio para que las dos pudiesen sentarse contra la pared.

 _"-Entonces… ¿Cómo es? ¿Tener un cuerpo sintético?-"_

 _"-Bueno. Extraño. Demasiado extraño. No hay orden lógico dentro de mi cabeza y los pensamientos se suceden unos a otros fuera de mi control. Además, hay demasiadas distracciones. Es como si cada objeto ahora tuviese múltiples dimensiones. No solo puedo verlo, puedo tocarlo, olerlo, probarlo…-"_

 _"-Sí, bueno, trata de no hacer eso con cada objeto que llame tu atención, Curie.-"_

 _"-Oh. No he perdido el sentido común. Sé bien que debo evitar ingerir. O tocar. No te preocupes por ese aspecto, Cait.-"_

La pelirroja había tomado algunas pequeñas piedras del suelo y las arrojaba contra la punta de sus botas.

 _"-Mucha gente cree que los sintéticos son humanos, Curie. Lena insistía en que al menos, eran personas. Creo que piensa que tienen que valer lo mismo. Como tú y yo, por ejemplo. Ser iguales.-"_

 _"-Hablas en un sentido idealista, entiendo. ¿Iguales en derecho? ¿Todos los hombres son iguales ante la ley? ¿Es a eso a lo que te refieres, Cait? Creo que todo aquello debe llevar siglos sin aplicarse. Al menos por lo que he aprendido hasta ahora de la vida en el yermo.-"_

 _"-No tengo idea de que hablas, Curie.-"_

 _"-Probablemente Lena te hablaba de la singularidad del individuo en contraposición con la naturaleza humana, de la igualdad haciendo referencia a un concepto más elevado que el natural. De allí que podría definir a un sintético como una persona. Las circunstancias no son las mejores para ampliar el conocimiento filosófico pero imagino que el concepto de humanidad hoy estaría siendo debatido si la realidad fuese otra.-"_

 _"-No soy una persona inteligente… No tengo la menor idea que es lo que estás intentando decir…-"_

La chica la miró.

 _"-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Eres muy inteligente. La destreza que demostraste hace un momento implica una rapidez de pensamiento impresionante. Si estás refiriéndote a tus conocimientos académicos… Yo los tengo gracias a que fue parte de mi programación.-"_

 _"-Gracias. Por intentarlo.-"_

Curie no entendía mucho a que se refería la pelirroja pero en cuanto la vio sonreír la imitó. Cait comenzó a reírse. La chica podía tener todas las respuestas en un momento y al siguiente parecía no saber como manejar la más simple de las emociones. Las dos se reían sin saber bien por qué.

La mujer se levantó con agilidad extendiendo su mano hacia Curie. La chica la tomó y dejó que la pelirroja la ayudase a ponerse de pie.

 _"-No voy a dejar que te hagan daño, solo tienes que confiar en mí. Si tienes demasiado miedo, lo dices. Podemos esperar en otro lugar.-"_

 _"-Gracias, Cait.-"_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego se quedó un momento en los ojos grises que la miraban. Cait estaba acostumbrada a no entender muchas cosas, estaba acostumbrada a no pensarlas demasiado también. En su vida, siempre había valido mucho más la velocidad de sus puños que la de su cabeza y aunque lo cierto era que la pelirroja no era nada lenta de pensamiento, era el interés lo que la detenía la mitad de las veces. Pocas cosas le importaban. Pocas personas retenían su atención por más de algunos segundos.

Curie aún no soltaba su mano ni bajaba su sonrisa. Cait la observaba en silencio. Le agradaba. Algo en aquella chica le retenía la mirada.


	73. Para matar, un beso

Deacon introdujo la contraseña en la terminal. Lena pudo sentir el sonido del ascensor funcionando. Ticonderoga había sido un edificio de oficinas antes de la guerra. La mujer del refugio recordaba haber estado allí más de una vez, solía dejar los trámites en ese lado de la ciudad para la hora del almuerzo, le gustaba sentarse en las terrazas que rodeaban la Plaza de Monseñor y almorzar allí antes de volver a la oficina. No había sido una rutina que había mantenido durante mucho tiempo, el embarazo de Shaun la había terminado, pero recordaba aquellos mediodías con claridad.

Sintió la mano de Piper tomando la suya. La puerta del ascensor llevaba ya un momento abierta y Deacon la miraba con media sonrisa en su cara. Lena no tenía idea como el agente lograba ver algo allí dentro con sus gafas de sol puestas.

Ascendieron hasta los dos últimos pisos de la torre. Las ventanas estaban meticulosamente tapadas para que no pudiesen divisarse las luces y los movimientos en el interior. El lugar estaba mucho más limpio que el resto del edificio. Algunas de las oficinas ahora funcionaban como habitaciones. Había suficiente espacio en aquellos dos pisos pero el lugar parecía abarrotado.

El agente guió a Lena hacia las últimas salas de la planta superior, Desdémona la esperaba. Piper se quedó en una de las pocas habitaciones libres, iban a pasar la noche allí.

 _"-General…-"_

 _"-Desdémona… Veo que están acomodados ya, algo apretados, pero el lugar parece seguro.-"_

 _"-Por el momento tiene que alcanzar. Estamos preparando algunas casas seguras. Quizás podríamos colaborar con los Minutemen, sé de algunos asentamientos que estarían encantados de contar con protección extra… Pero es un tema para más adelante. Ahora, lo importante.-"_

Lena se sentó en la silla libre frente a una pequeña mesa que hacía las veces de escritorio. La mujer de cabello claro le acercó una taza de café.

 _"-Tenemos el explosivo suficiente. Sé que Preston tiene la artillería en el Castillo preparada. No podemos seguir atrasando esto, corremos el riesgo de que nos descubran, Lena.-"_

La mujer del refugio estaba al tanto de los agentes que el Ferrocarril tenía infiltrados entre sus filas, pero de momento, no había pensando hacer nada al respecto.

 _"-Alguien tiene que subir al Prywed y colocar los explosivos. Y soy la única persona que tiene algún tipo de acceso a la aeronave. Hay cientos de personas allí arriba, Desdémona. Incluso niños. Tienen niños en el globo.-"_

 _"-Lena, esto está hablado. Lo sabes. Lo sabías cuando aceptaste infiltrarte. Nosotros también teníamos inocentes en el cuartel y si no hubiese sido por tu intervención, muchos, o todos, estarían muertos. Son ellos o nosotros.-"_

Azul se quedó en silencio. Otra vez, alguien pidiéndole que matase. Y esta vez, eran demasiadas muertes. Gente a la que conocía, con quienes hablaba. Algunos incluso, confiaban en ella.

 _"-Mi permiso termina en menos de una semana. Necesito que me facilites los explosivos ahora, no voy a volver por aquí. La artillería puede cubrirnos cuando lancemos el golpe frontal. Eso debería darme tiempo suficiente para llegar al Prywed.-"_

 _"-¿Cómo piensas bajar de allí arriba una vez que lo hagas?-"_

 _"-Ya pensaré en algo. Por el momento comienza a movilizar a tus hombres, nada demasiado visible. Preston lleva meses aumentando la guarnición del Castillo y llenando la armería... Solo espero que no nos estemos equivocando con esto, Desdémona.-"_

Terminaron de planificar los detalles. Lena estaba agotada y solo quería meterse en una cama, abrazar a Piper y dormir al menos seis horas de corrido. Caminó por los pasillos de aquel piso, observando a los agentes y los sintéticos refugiados. A esas alturas, ninguna vida le parecía que valiese más pero se preguntaba si el Ferrocarril pensaba igual. Desdémona no parecía sentir conmoción alguna por la cantidad de vidas que iban a perderse, humanas. No pudo evitar preguntarse si se le habría hecho tan fácil si fueran vidas sintéticas las que iban a sacrificar allí.

Buscó la habitación que les habían dejado por aquella noche. Cuando abrió la puerta, Glory besaba a Piper.

La chica estaba apoyada contra la pared, sus manos empujaban el pecho de la agente. Vio su cabeza girar y encontrarla. Vio la expresión en su rostro. Vio a la mujer de cabellos blancos bajar la mirada y murmurar algo. Tomó su costal y se dio media vuelta, atravesando la puerta con rapidez y metiéndose en el ascensor antes de que Piper pudiese alcanzarla.

La reportera se frenó frente a las puertas del elevador que acababan de cerrarse en su cara. Sintió los pasos de Glory acercándose por detrás. Se giró. La agente le sonreía. Piper le cruzó la cara de una bofetada violenta.

 _"-¿En qué mierda estabas pensando, Glory? ¿Qué fue eso?-"_

 _"-Lo siento… Pensé que lo querías.-"_

La reportera la miraba con furia. Se plantó un segundo frente a la mujer. Sus puños estaban cerrados al costado de su cuerpo.

 _"-¡Argh! ¡Tú! Eres una imbécil, Dios.-"_

A la chica no le salían más palabras, Glory se acercó y la tomó de uno de sus brazos.

 _"-Piper, no. Es tarde. Los alrededores no son seguros. Déjala, sabe cuidarse sola. Puedes ir por ella en la mañana.-"_

Piper logró soltarse al fin y la empujó con fuerzas hacia atrás.

 _"-No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez. No te me acerques.-"_

Algunos agentes se quedaron mirando alrededor. La mujer de pelo blanco retrocedió.

 _"-No sé quién te crees que eres, pero esta es la última vez que me pones en este tipo de situaciones, Glory.-"_

La mujer en armadura se masajeaba la mejilla, la chica le había dado con ganas.

 _"-¿Por qué, Piper? No entiendo que es lo que le ves. Me gustas, me gustas de verdad. Desde que te conocí y lo sabes, no puedes decirme que no. Esa mujer solo sabe ponerte en peligro, y cuando no, dejarte sola. Estuvo cinco meses perdida en el yermo, sin importarle dónde estabas. Te dejó tirada en Sanctuary después de lo que pasaste con Quinlan. Desapareció durante meses sin darte una explicación.-"_

 _"-Es mi problema, es nuestro problema. Nunca te di pie para esto, para nada similar.-"_

 _"-Es peligrosa. Lo sabes. No está bien de la cabeza, Piper. Es prácticamente una máquina de matar y cada tres días hace cortocircuito.-"_

 _"-Si vuelves a decir algo de ella… si vuelves a acercarte a mí… no respondo de lo que pueda hacer, Glory.-"_

La chica la miraba con furia. Estuvo a punto de lanzarle otra bofetada pero el ascensor ya estaba otra vez allí. Piper se introdujo en el y golpeó los botones con violencia. Glory lanzó un insulto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de la torre con rapidez.

La agente llegó a la planta baja casi sin aire, pudo ver a la reportera abandonando el edificio, mirando hacia ambos lados antes comenzar a caminar hacia la plaza. Glory se apuró a alcanzarla.

 _"-¿Quieres que te mate cuando te vea? Déjame en paz. Vete de aquí.-"_

 _"-No pienso dejar que vagues las ruinas en mitad de la noche sin que nadie te cubra, y si me obligas, puedo arrastrarte a la fuerza de vuelta a Ticonderoga.-"_

Piper sentía la ira subirle desde su estómago pero no tenía oportunidad contra aquella mujer. Era mucho más fuerte que ella y realmente quería encontrar a Azul.

Las dos mujeres seguían enfrentadas, mirándose cuando un temblor resonó bajo sus pies.

 _"-Mierda. Tenemos que salir de aquí, Piper. Behemoth.-"_

La cara de la reportera se transfiguró. Aquellos supermutantes gigantescos eran letales. Lo suficientemente tontos como para esquivarlos con éxito pero en cuanto algo llamaba su atención, nada los frenaba.

Piper sintió los disparos venir desde el final de la cuadra. Era el rifle de Lena. Antes de que Glory pudiese detenerla se lanzó a toda velocidad bajando la calle. Pudo distinguir el sonido de otras armas. Azul no era la única disparando allí. Giró la esquina justo para ver como el supermutante gigantesco asestaba un demoledor golpe en todo el pecho de Lena que salía despedida golpeando su cabeza contra la pared. Un hombre disparaba contra el supermutante intentando llamar su atención. Cubriéndose contra una pared, una mujer rodeaba a un niño con sus brazos, mirando aterrorizada hacia la bestia.

Piper desenfundó apresurada su diez milímetros y comenzó a disparar. Lena se levantaba del suelo con dificultad, removiendo el machete de su cintura. La reportera sintió la mirada de Azul a la distancia, clavada justo detrás de ella, sobre la agente que se acercaba con su rifle de asalto desenfundado.

Lena se lanzó hacia el supermutante. Esquivó el gigantesco mazo que el Behemoth blandía y se corrió hacia su espalda, buscando la parte baja de la pierna del gigante y haciendo un corte profundo sobre el tendón. El alarido resonó a través de todas las ruinas. La mole agitó su mazo otra vez, volviéndolo sobre el costado ciego de Lena y acertándole en sus costillas. La mujer volvió a caer con fuerzas sobre el pavimento. Intentó levantarse pero el dolor era intenso. Las balas del rifle de Glory le pasaban demasiado cerca para su gusto, aquella mujer no dejaba de enfurecerla.

Piper se giró, encendida.

 _"-¡Está allí! ¡Deja de disparar!-"_

 _"-¡Esa bestia va a matarnos a todos si no la frenamos!-"_

La reportera intentó frenarla pero Glory la apartó con violencia, arrojándola hacia un costado y comenzando a disparar nuevamente. Lena se tomaba el costado y caminaba hacia ellas. Piper pudo ver su mirada. Azul estaba en otro lugar.

El Behemoth estaba caído, atravesado por la cantidad de balas que Glory le había metido en la carne y el corte profundo en su pierna que el machete de Lena le había abierto. El hombre seguía disparándole sin parar. La agente bajó su arma en cuanto se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Azul. La mujer caminaba hacia ella con el machete en la mano, la mirada desorbitada. Piper se levantó con rapidez, corriendo a ponerse en medio de las dos mujeres.

 _"-¡Azul! No.-"_

Otra vez, Glory la tomó del brazo y la corrió con fuerzas. La mujer del refugio la tomó del cuello con su mano libre y la atrajo hacia sí, cabeceándola con violencia. La agente se tambaleó hacia atrás, el golpe la había tomado por sorpresa. Levantó el rifle y apuntó al pecho de Azul. La mujer no dejó de avanzar. Piper volvió a meterse en medio una vez más, mirando a Lena de frente.

 _"-No...-"_

Por un instante, Lena lo pensó. Iba a matarla. Iba a atravesar el cuello de la agente con su machete aunque fuese lo último que hiciese. Apretó los dientes y giró su cabeza, conteniéndose. El niño la miraba, abrazado a la mujer con todas sus fuerzas.

Sintió el temblor en su mano, la rabia en su estómago. Dejó que el machete cayese al suelo

El hombre había terminado al supermutante con varios disparos a la cabeza y corría hacia el niño y la mujer. Lo vio abrazarlos con desesperación, vio como la miraba. Se giraba cada poco hacia ella. Miedo. La miraban con miedo. A pesar de que había intentado ayudarlos, la miraban asustados. La familia no tardó en perderse entre las ruinas, ocultándose en la oscuridad.

El tacto de Piper en el costado de su cara la obligó a girar otra vez su cabeza y encontrar la mirada de la chica.

 _"-Vamos a casa.-"_

 _"-Piper. Déjame. Hazte a un lado.-"_

 _"-No.-"_

Lena movió su cabeza para encontrar la mirada de Glory.

 _"-Baja ese arma. Estás apuntándole a ella. Bájala ahora o voy a matarte.-"_

La agente bajó el rifle sin dejar de mirarla.

 _"-El día que termines haciendo que la maten, va a ser tu culpa, de nadie más… General.-"_

Azul sintió las manos de Piper cerrándose sobre su pecho.

 _"-Déjala. Vamos, los disparos se escucharon de aquí hasta el río, Azul. Si nos quedamos quietas vamos a tener problemas.-"_

La mujer del refugio bajó la mirada. Recordó la tarde en Goodneighbor. Aquella vez que pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de Piper, por su culpa. Se había prometido no volver a hacerlo.

Le tomó todas sus fuerzas girarse… se alejó, buscando su rifle y enfundando su machete a la cintura. Sintió los pasos de la reportera detrás. Cuando volvió la cabeza, Glory había desaparecido.

 _"-No vamos a viajar de noche. No es demasiado, pero prefiero esperar. Traigo el saco de dormir en el costal.-"_

Lena buscó con la mirada un lugar seguro. Una ventana abierta en un segundo piso que no parecía demasiado destruido. Se acercaron.

 _"-Ayúdame, puedo bajar la escalera de incendios desde aquí…-"_

Piper lo hizo, soportando el peso de la mujer entre sus manos, ayudándola a impulsarse hacia arriba. Lena se colgó de la barra de metal y la escalera se deslizó con algo de ruido hacia abajo. Subieron sin demora y pasaron a través de la ventana. El lugar parecía vacío y en buenas condiciones.

Piper comenzó a despejar uno de los rincones, haciendo lugar para el saco de dormir. Sintió las manos de Azul tomándola de sus hombros, girándola y apoyándola con algo de brusquedad contra la pared.

 _"-Tú…-"_

La voz de Lena sonaba amenazante. Aunque no justamente en la forma que asustaba. La respiración de la chica se aceleró.

 _"-No fue mi culpa… no…-"_

Sintió como Azul levantaba sus muñecas subiéndolas por sobre su cabeza y apretándolas una encima de la otra con su mano izquierda. Con fuerza. Con mucha fuerza. Notó que le quitaba el cinto de su gabardina. En menos de un instante, la mujer había atado sus manos, asegurándola en una de las vigas que dejaban verse a través de la pared destruida.

 _"-¿…Lena?-"_

 _"-Calla.-"_

La mujer desprendió sus jeans con apuro. Levantó una de sus piernas, apoyando la bota de la chica sobre su muslo y comenzó a desanudarla, mirándola. Piper no sabía que decir.

 _"-Azul…-"_

 _"-Calla, o voy a tener que amordazarte y realmente quiero escucharte esta vez.-"_

La chica estaba agitada. Sintió como Lena deslizaba su bota y la tiraba a un costado, haciendo lo mismo con la que le quedaba. En cuanto las dos botas estaban fuera, le quitó los jeans y su ropa interior, dejándola desnuda desde la cintura hacia abajo. La tomó y la subió a sus caderas, atrapándola contra la pared y abriéndola.

 _"-Piper… Dios.-"_

Lena enredó su mano en su cabello con fuerza, tirando hacia atrás y besando su cuello. Sentía los latidos de la chica en su boca.

 _"-Voy a follarte toda. Porque lo quieres, aunque no te lo mereces esta vez.-"_

 _"-Lena… Traté de sacarla…-"_

La mujer se separó de golpe, dejando a Piper en el aire por un momento, colgando de sus brazos. Rebuscó en su costal y volvió con un largo trozo de tela entre sus manos. La reportera abrió sus ojos pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Lena la había amordazado.

 _"-Vas a hacerme caso. Voy a follarte hasta que me escuches.-"_

Piper no recordaba haber estado tan excitada en su vida.

Volvió a subirla a su cintura, separándola y metiéndose dentro de ella sin más. La chica se apretó a esa mujer. Sentía como la tomaba con fuerza de su pelo, besando su cuello con locura, moviéndose dentro de ella con todo su cuerpo. Como ahora levantaba su camiseta, apurada, buscando sus pechos, metiéndolos en su boca, mordiendo, besando, arrastrando su piel contra ellos.

Su brazo cada vez se movía con más rapidez. Lena subió su mano hacia el trozo de tela y lo bajó con sus dedos.

 _"-Dime cuanto te gusta que te folle.-"_

 _"-Me gusta… mucho…-"_

La chica apenas podía respirar. Gemía con intensidad cada vez que Lena se metía con fuerzas en ella.

 _"-¿Qué? Dilo. O me detengo ahora mismo.-"_

 _"-Me gusta… que me folles...-"_

Azul la apretó aún más contra ella. La chica se movía siguiendo las caderas de la mujer, buscando que llegase más hondo. Todo su cuerpo lo pedía. Lena lo notó y comenzó a hacérselo con fuerzas, con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz. Los gritos de la chica se descontrolaban, puso una mano sobre su boca, impidiendo que el ruido saliese de la habitación. Piper intentó liberarse, quería gritar, quería agarrarse a la espalda de Lena, quería besarla. Podía sentir la desesperación con que aquella mujer la estaba teniendo. Como la deseaba. Como la enloquecía.

Piper se abandonó, enredada en sus caderas. Sentía su cuerpo golpeando con ritmo una y otra vez contra aquella pared. Sus piernas temblando alrededor las caderas de Azul que cada vez la abrían más. La fuerza con que la mujer la sostenía sobre ella. Las ganas con que se movía dentro.

Se acabó con violencia, sin poder contenerse. Solo se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía cuando ya todo su cuerpo estaba en mitad del clímax. La sintió, bajando el ritmo y empujándola mientras ella terminaba de irse. Sintió la mano de Lena liberándola, su brazo sosteniéndola, bajándola con cuidado.

La mujer estaba ahora en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, sosteniendo a Piper entre sus piernas. La chica no sentía nada de su cintura hacia abajo. Había sido frenético. Intenso. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y podía escuchar los latidos de Azul, fuertes, constantes. Notó que la cubría con su abrigo. Acariciaba con suavidad el cuello de Lena, su pecho, su piel. Se resistió todo lo que pudo, pero se estaba quedando dormida. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que se rindió sobre ella.


	74. Ansiedades contenidas

Llegó al cruce de condados justo cuando la lluvia ácida comenzaba a caer. Piper tenía razón, no había podido llegar al aeropuerto antes de que comenzara la tormenta, pero su permiso terminaba al día siguiente y quería estar allí a tiempo.

La noche la había pasado en Diamond City y los dos días anteriores, en el Instituto, con Shaun. Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado buscándolo había creído que una vez que lo encontrase no iba a poder separarse de él ni por un instante.

Qué diferente había resultado ser todo.

Había ocupado una de las mesas del salón del asentamiento e intentaba entender en que estaba fallando la placa que tenía delante. Una de las torretas estaba dando problemas.

No se separaba demasiado de su costal y cada poco su mirada se levantaba a buscarlo. El Ferrocarril se había encargado de hacerle llegar los explosivos, en tres días, tenía que estar allí arriba colocándolos.

Al menos Piper no podía venir con ella. Después de la forma en que la habían sacado de allí, de la muerte de Quinlan que nunca se había esclarecido, le había costado que la Hermandad estuviese dispuesta a no ir por la reportera, pero Lena sabía bien que si la chica se acercaba a ese aeropuerto, nada bueno podía pasar.

Lo más probable era que Piper terminase buscando al Ferrocarril o acercándose al Castillo. No podía evitar esa parte pero al menos iba a estar más segura que quedándose cerca de ella.

Al fin, encontró el problema en la tarjeta. Podía solucionarlo con lo que tenían allí, no necesitaban cambiarla.

La cabeza le volvió a los dos días que había pasado con Shaun. Su hijo le había insistido en prestar ayuda contra la Hermandad pero el Instituto no podía enterarse de su alianza con el Ferrocarril. Esperaba poder sostener todo aquello hasta encontrar una salida. Intentaba no perder de vista el objetivo final, estaba con los Minutemen. Con la gente de a pie. Con los asentamientos. Necesitaban hacer del yermo un lugar más seguro, tenían que evitar la guerra o al menos hacer que todo acabase lo más rápido posible.

Shaun siempre terminaba respetando sus planes. Parecía confiar en ella pero Lena sabía que no era una confianza ganada. Creía que era solo porque era su madre. Como si aquel título inmediatamente la hiciera digna de confianza ante aquel hombre. Los dos apenas se conocían pero Shaun le había otorgado muchos privilegios. No era la relación que hubiese querido tener con él pero no podía negar que había hecho todo mucho más fácil.

Aún no se había sentado a pensar en que es lo que iba a pasar con el Instituto en cuanto la Hermandad cayera. Si es que lo lograban. En el fondo, creía que podía conseguir que cambiasen de rumbo. Iba a costar demasiado, habían causado mucho daño, habían secuestrado, asesinado, habían reemplazando padres, madres, hijos por versiones sintéticas solo para infiltrarse en cada lugar del yermo. Para tomar lo que quisieran sin que nadie pudiese impedirlo. Pero Shaun seguía siendo su hijo, y era la cabeza del Instituto. Lena quería encontrar la manera de que funcionase, de poder utilizar todo lo que él había logrado allí abajo para comenzar un cambio real, por una vez, ayudar y no empeorar las cosas.

Una mujer bastante mayor se acercó a la mesa con timidez dejando cerca de Lena un plato de mutipapas cocidas remojadas en una salsa de flor de zanahoria y fresno que solo hacían allí. Seguía sintiéndose incómoda con las atenciones que recibía de la gente en los asentamientos, siempre eran demasiado generosos con ella. Agradeció con ganas y no dejó de comer hasta que el plato quedó vacío delante de ella.

La lluvia golpeaba contra el techo y se alegró de ver que la aislación en la que habían trabajado el año anterior, resistía sin problema. Se retiró a la habitación que siempre ocupaba cuando estaba allí, si no podía seguir avanzando, al menos podía dormir algunas horas.

La tormenta solo amainó hacia el atardecer y aunque no quedaban demasiadas horas de luz, eran suficientes para llegar hasta el aeropuerto. Se despidió de aquella gente y retomó la carretera.

Había sido un temporal breve pero había limpiado el cielo. Las luces naranjas y violáceas teñían el horizonte. A Lena aún le costaba sentirse parte de aquel paisaje. En su mente, las comparaciones eran inevitables, en cada rincón veía su antiguo mundo contrastando con lo que había quedado.

Se arrimó hasta la entrada de una madriguera al costado del camino. Hongos resplandecientes, brillaban más cuando el sol caía. Eran difíciles de conseguir y eran bastante necesarios, eran casi la única forma de elaborar antibióticos en el yermo. Los envolvió con cuidado en un trozo de tela y los metió en su costal. Ya casi llegaba.

Entró a sus habitaciones del aeropuerto sin detenerse demasiado por el camino, después de todo llevaba su mochila cargada de explosivos. Abrió su casillero y metió las cargas en el, una a una. Se quitó el uniforme y lo metió en su costal, no iba a dejar nada en aquel lugar.

El problema no iba a ser lograr subir al Prywed. Podía utilizar una excusa, los médicos de la Hermandad nunca dejaban la nave. Simplemente podía solicitar una revisión. El problema era llegar al interior de la estructura que guardaba los globos de gas. Era allí donde tenía que colocar las cargas incendiarias y después, lograr salir a tiempo, escapar. No tenía idea como iba a lograr esa última parte.

Se enfundó en el mono de la Hermandad y dejó su cuarto. En tres días el fuego de artillería iba a alcanzar el aeropuerto. Preston y sus milicianos iban a atacar momentos después. Ella tenía que estar sobre el Prywed. Lista para volarlo.

Las puertas se abrieron para dejarlas entrar. Piper había insistido en salir hacia El Castillo. Cait y Curie no habían podido hacer más que seguirla. La reportera estaba intranquila. Estaba segura de que Lena no le había contado todo y quería estar allí para verlo con sus propios ojos, para ayudar en lo que pudiese.

El Coronel las recibió personalmente. La pelirroja iba a tener que compartir habitación con la chica y Piper iba a ocupar la recámara de la General.

 _"-Preston, entra un momento.-"_

La reportera abrió la puerta de la habitación con la llave que minutos antes Garvey le había alcanzado y lo invitó a entrar con un gesto.

Los dos se sentaron en la gran mesa en medio del lugar, enfrentados.

 _"-Piper no puedo decir nada.-"_

 _"-¿Nada? ¿De qué es que no puedes decir nada?-"_

 _"-De nada. Sé que piensas que sé más que tú. No es así, Lena no me hizo partícipe de su parte.-"_

 _"-¿Su parte? ¿No va a reunirse con ustedes para el ataque? ¿Piensa estar en el aeropuerto cuando comiencen a bombardearlo?-"_

El Coronel se dio cuenta de que quizás sabía algo más que la chica y los nervios se apoderaron de él. Podía mantener la compostura bajo fuego enemigo sin tanto esfuerzo como el que estaba teniendo que hacer ahora para no quebrarse delante de la reportera.

 _"-Garvey, te estoy dando la opción para que seas tú el que me cuente que locura está planeando esta vez Lena. Pero si no consigo la respuesta, pienso ir a preguntárselo yo misma.-"_

Preston sabía que la chica hablaba en serio. Lo podía notar en su voz, era obvio que no se iba a rendir tan fácil. ¿Lena realmente había creído que aquella mujer iba a dejar el asunto sin más?

 _"-Piper… Tienes que prometerme que si hablo vas a quedarte aquí. Es información crítica y todo esto que llevamos meses planeando depende de que se mantenga en secreto hasta el último instante.-"_

 _"-Tienes mi palabra.-"_

La chica hizo un gesto como si sellara su boca con sus dedos y se quedó a la espera de lo que el Coronel iba a decirle. Preston dudó por un segundo. No quería tener que encerrar a la chica en El Castillo pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si todo se le iba de las manos.

 _"-Vamos a volar el Prywed. Lena va a volarlo. Su trabajo es colocar las cargas en los depósitos de hidrógeno del dirigible.-"_

La chica trató de no reaccionar todavía. El silencio se alargó.

 _"-Sigue, estoy escuchándote-"_

 _"-Eso es todo.-"_

 _"-¿Ese es el plan que llevan meses organizando? ¿Cómo va a bajar Lena de allí?-"_

 _"-No lo sé. Esa parte es la que planeó junto al Ferrocarril. Si tenía un plan para evacuarse la última vez que nos vimos, no me lo comunicó.-"_

Piper se puso de pie. Caminó la habitación. En aquella aeronave había demasiadas personas. Lena probablemente conocía a muchas. Recordó a la mujer quebrándose ante ella. _No quiero matar más._ Habían sido sus palabras y ahora la estaban empujando a volar a cientos de un solo golpe. El miedo le subió con violencia. Iba a salir de allí, ese era su plan, tenía que serlo. Si Azul hubiese estado pensando en una misión suicida ella se habría dado cuenta.

Tenía que tener un plan para ponerse a salvo una vez que colocara las cargas.

 _"-Tengo que hablar con ella.-"_

Preston se levantó, dispuesto a dejar la habitación.

 _"-Piper, sé que tus intenciones son buenas, solo quieres protegerla. Y siento tener que llegar a este punto pero si intentas dejar los muros de este lugar, me voy a ver obligado a impedírtelo por la fuerza. Lo siento.-"_

La chica lo miró. El hombre hablaba en serio, y no podía decir que no lo entendía. Se quedó de pie, observando como el Coronel abandonaba la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cait acomodaba el equipaje en una de las esquinas de la diminuta habitación. El Castillo estaba lleno, el groso de las fuerzas de los Minutemen llevaba estacionado en el Cuartel General desde hacía ya semanas. Removió el saco de dormir de su costal, iba a dejar que Curie descansara en la cama.

 _"-¿No vas a usarla?-"_

La chica preguntaba con genuina curiosidad.

 _"-Puedes usarla tú. Estoy bien en el suelo.-"_

 _"-¿Lo prefieres por alguna razón en particular? Puedo ocupar menos de la mitad. Hay lugar de sobra para que descanses bien.-"_

 _"-No… Está bien, déjalo. Duerme tú.-"_

La pelirroja empezaba a sentirse incómoda. Tener que explicar ese tipo de asuntos una y otra vez la ponían un poco de los nervios y parecía que la chica nunca entendía del todo a que se refería.

 _"-¿Es que… por algún motivo te molesta dormir conmigo?-"_

Llevaban ya bastantes días viajando juntas y la joven empezaba a controlar mejor sus emociones y a entender algunas de las reacciones de la mujer que la acompañaba pero todavía le costaba saber cuando algo no necesitaba hablarse.

 _"-¡No! Bueno, sí. Pero no por nada. Solo que el contacto físico no es lo mío, Curie. Ese tipo de cercanías.-"_

 _"-¿Tipo de cercanías? ¿Estás… hablando de sexo?-"_

La pelirroja se paró en seco. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par mirando a la chica.

 _"-¡No! No dije nada parecido. ¿Por qué ibas a pensar algo así?-"_

 _"-Bueno… llevo días notando la tensión de tu cuerpo cuando me adentro demasiado en tu espacio personal. Tus pupilas se dilatan cuando intentas sostenerme la mirada, el tono de tu voz es más grave en esas situaciones y tus pulsaciones parece que se aceleran. Es lo que llaman tensión sexual ¿Verdad?-"_

Cait soltó el aire con violencia, llevó sus manos a su cintura y su cabeza hacia atrás, clavando la mirada en el techo.

Tardó un momento en recomponerse.

 _"-Curie. Te expliqué que hay ciertos temas que no se hablan así como así. Este es uno de ellos. El más.-"_

 _"-Lo siento. Pensé que si lo hablaba… quizás había algo que yo pudiese hacer para aliviarte.-"_

 _"-Joder. Por favor, deja de hablar. Lo estás empeorando.-"_

La chica bajó la cabeza, afligida. Aún no entendía en que se equivocaba con aquella mujer. Intentaba comprenderla con todas sus fuerzas, aprender sobre ella. Cait había estado arriesgándose durante todo el tiempo que habían viajado juntas solo para tenerla a salvo y la chica se sentía en deuda. Pero aún no podía terminar de descifrar que era lo que desde hacía días pasaba entre ellas.

 _"-Voy a dar un paseo por El Castillo, Cait.-"_

La joven abandonó la habitación con tristeza. La mujer no intentó frenarla.

Curie se perdió por los pasillos y terminó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Piper. Dio unos golpes con timidez. Aún no conocía en profundidad a la reportera pero de alguna forma le tenía confianza.

Sintió pasos acercándose y la puerta se entreabrió.

 _"-¿Curie?-"_

 _"-Sí... Disculpa que moleste a estas horas. Pensé que podría hablar contigo.-"_

 _"-¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?-"_

Piper la invitó a pasar. La chica ya estaba preparada para dormir, llevaba unos pantalones sueltos y una camiseta. Las dos se sentaron en la mesa, lado a lado.

 _"-¿Quieres tomar algo?-"_

 _"-No… solo hablar. Tengo un problema con Cait.-"_

 _"-¿Un problema? Pensé que se llevaban bien… ¿Qué sucede?-"_

Curie no sabía por qué, pero sentía un peso en su estómago.

 _"-Me cuesta entenderla y creo que he hecho algo malo, lleva días sintiéndose incómoda conmigo. Traté de hablarlo pero creo que empeoré la situación, señorita Piper.-"_

 _"-Piper, solo dime Piper. ¿De qué hablaste con ella?-"_

 _"-De sexo.-"_

La reportera soltó una media sonrisa. Esto iba a ser divertido.

 _"-¿De sexo? Tú y Cait… ¿Están juntas?-"_

 _"-Bueno, viajamos muchos días juntas. Imagino que tu pregunta se refiere a eso. Porque en este momento me encuentro contigo. Cait está en la habitación… No entiendo la pregunta, lo siento.-"_

 _"-Quiero decir ¿Tienes sexo con Cait?-"_

 _"-Oh, no. Nada parecido. No he tenido ninguna experiencia sexual.-"_

 _"-¿Y por qué hablabas de sexo con ella?-"_

La joven se sintió de pronto nerviosa, sin saber por qué.

 _"-Bien. No lo sé exactamente. Es ¿Una emoción? Algo dentro. A veces cuando me mira. Nos miramos. Entiendo que habla sin hablarme. Es, no sé cómo explicarme.-"_

 _"-Curie. ¿Te gusta Cait?-"_

 _"-¿Si me gusta? No entiendo ese tipo de preguntas. Me agrada, claro. Es agradable hablar con ella, es placentero tenerla cerca. Al menos hasta hace días, ahora comienza a sentirse incómodo. Tengo que contener mis ganas de tocarla para no molestarla.-"_

Piper no pudo evitar la risa, Curie la miraba tratando de adivinarla.

 _"-¿Ganas de tocarla? ¿Te pasa seguido?-"_

La chica creyó sentir que la sangre le subía a la cara con violencia.

 _"-Bueno, Piper. Sí. A veces tengo la necesidad de abrazarla. Se siente bien estar entre sus brazos. Es… placentera la sensación de tenerla cerca.-"_

 _"-Claro… ya lo creo, Curie.-"_

 _"-¿Qué? ¿No debería sentirse así? Puedo notar en tu tono que intentas marcar algo.-"_

 _"-Curie… te gusta Cait. Románticamente hablando, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y probablemente le gustes a ella también, si conozco en algo a aquella mujer, su incomodidad viene desde allí. No debe saber cómo manejar lo que siente por ti.-"_

La chica se quedó un instante en silencio, intentando procesar todo lo que la reportera le decía.

 _"-¿Cómo debería proceder ahora?-"_

 _"-¿Proceder? No lo sé. Quizás deberías seguir abrazándola cuando lo sientas, siempre que Cait no te lo impida. No siempre es una sensación negativa el sentirse incómodo con alguien, Curie.-"_

 _"-¿Tú te sentías incómoda con Lena antes de que comenzasen a tener sexo?-"_

 _"- …y es justo aquí donde nuestra conversación termina y nos vamos a dormir. Ya es tarde, Curie.-"_

La chica abandonó las habitaciones de Piper y deshizo camino hasta llegar otra vez al cuarto que compartía con la pelirroja. No sabía cómo sentirse con todo aquello que se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

En cuanto abrió la puerta y vio a Cait de pie en medio de la habitación, las extrañas sensaciones volvieron a dar vueltas en su estómago.

 _"-Cait. Me gustas.-"_

 _"-Por Dios, Curie… otra vez… tienes que dejar de decir ese tipo de cosas…-"_

La chica se acercó. No le quitaba la mirada de encima. La pelirroja la observaba.

 _"-Curie… por favor. Escúchame. Esto, no puede pasar. Tú… no sabes todavía. Hazme caso.-"_

La mujer podía sentir la respiración acelerada de la chica. Su pecho bajando y subiendo agitado, frente a ella. Vio como la joven levantaba su mano y la apoyaba en su vientre. Sintió la punta de sus dedos incluso bajo el grueso cuero de su chaleco.

Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Curie y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola con violencia. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron del todo antes de cerrarse. La fuerza de Cait casi la levantaba del suelo pegándola a su boca. Comenzó a perderse en el sabor de aquel beso. Sus manos subieron, colgándose del cuello de la alta mujer. Sus dedos se perdieron en el rojo vivo de sus cabellos. Cait usaba su lengua ahora. La chica no podía poner en palabras los movimientos que sentía dentro de su boca pero se daba cuenta hasta que punto todo su cuerpo los entendía.

Cuando Cait acabó de besarla, Curie apenas podía respirar. Sus latidos estaban disparados, todo le temblaba por dentro y no podía evitar que sus ojos se nublasen.

 _"-Ey. ¿Estás bien?-"_

 _"-…no lo sé.-"_

 _"-Ven. Siéntate.-"_

La mujer la llevó hasta la cama. Se sentaron juntas, Cait amagó un par de veces intentando pasar su brazo alrededor de la chica hasta que por fin se animó. Curie se dejó caer sobre su pecho, todavía le costaba respirar pero comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

 _"-Cait. Podemos compartir la cama, no tienes que dormir en el suelo.-"_

La mujer se quedó en silencio por un momento. Soltó a la chica por un instante, sacándose las botas y arrojándolas hacia un rincón con sus pies. Cuando terminó, removió las botas de su compañera. La joven la miraba en silencio.

La pelirroja se estiró en la cama, invitándola con una seña a que se le uniera. La abrazó con fuerza en cuanto Curie aceptó. La chica se arrimó a Cait y se fue calmando, su cabeza apoyada en aquel pecho, contando cada latido. Cerrando sus ojos. Quedándose lentamente dormida.

Cait tenía el sabor de ese beso atragantado. Sentía la ligereza de aquella chica, durmiendo sobre su pecho. Apenas apoyaba sobre ella el brazo con que la rodeaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Necesitaba dormir… no quería pensar.

No le gustaba no poder controlar lo que sentía por dentro.


	75. Mientras veo el yermo arder

El primer proyectil estalló sobre uno de los muros a la entrada del aeropuerto. El Castillo había comenzado el ataque y las cuatro baterías bombardeaban el aeropuerto. Cada una de ellas necesitaba de al menos cuatro milicianos para funcionar. El alcance era increíble pero no era fácil dar en el blanco. La poca práctica de aquellos hombres había tomado lugar en las afueras de la Commonwealth, con artillería similar pero en un terreno totalmente distinto. El precio de mantener todo aquello en secreto era tener que valerse de la improvisación.

Al menos los proyectiles estaban cumpliendo su objetivo; crear caos entre las tropas de la Hermandad.

Lena llevaba todo un día en la enfermería del Prywed. Se levantó de un salto con la primera explosión. Se calzó el uniforme de la hermandad y se cruzó su costal a la espalda, las cargas incendiarias estaban ahí dentro, envueltas en su uniforme de General. A esas alturas estaba acostumbrada a la sensación de vacío en el estómago que le provocaba estar todo el tiempo con aquellos explosivos encima.

Tenía que apurarse al interior del globo. Solo había logrado llegar hasta los depósitos de hidrógeno una única vez, había intentado memorizar en su cabeza cada espacio del lugar, planeando dónde exactamente iba a colocar las cargas. El temporizador era fijo y Tom le había dado a cada bomba catorce minutos exactos. Lena no había intentado preguntar la razón, suponía algún cálculo extraño detrás de aquel número.

Preston preparaba el ataque frontal. Habían aprovechado la oscuridad de la noche para acercarse lo más que habían podido y ahora marchaban hacia el aeropuerto con las primeras luces del día. Contaba con que Desdémona y los suyos estuviesen cruzando desde Nordhagen. El escenario caótico y la sorpresa eran todo lo que tenían a favor contra aquellos soldados demasiado entrenados y enfundados en sus poderosas servoarmaduras.

Cait no perdía de vista a la reportera. Se había despedido de Curie en El Castillo y todavía no podía quitarse la sensación de aplomo en su pecho cada vez que recordaba la forma en que la chica le había pedido que se cuidase. La pelirroja no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se preocupase de esa forma por ella.

Piper avanzaba decidida, el Coronel la había obligado a llevar la armadura de cuero de los Minutemen, había sido uno de los puntos no negociables al permitir que los acompañara. La reportera llevaba su pistola enfundada y su cámara en la mano. A pesar de todas sus preocupaciones, aquella era una historia que tenía que documentar.

El fuego de la artillería hacía temblar la tierra. Docenas de soldados se metían apresurados en sus armaduras, ocupando los puestos de vigilancia y reforzando el perímetro. Uno de los proyectiles había alcanzado la caseta montada en el patio interno y varios heridos eran arrastrados por sus compañeros hacia el interior del edificio. Uno de los vertibirds estacionado en el Prywed descendía de la gigantesca nave. El caos reinaba en el lugar, nadie entendía bien desde donde los atacaban ni a quien tenían que apuntar.

Lena llegó por fin a la zona de los depósitos de gas. Nadie se había molestado en frenarla. Todo el mundo intentaba llegar a cubierta, listos para descender al aeropuerto. La mujer del refugio removió una de las cargas incendiarias de su costal con excesivo cuidado. Ya estaba colgada de la estructura de fierros que sostenía uno de los dos enormes depósitos de gas de la nave. Había girado hasta encontrar la cara opuesta, en caso de que alguien más bajase allí, era imprescindible que no notaran las cargas. Colocó el explosivo y chequeó en su pipboy el minuto exacto justo antes de activarlo. El reloj marcaba la seis y siete minutos. Activó la carga y se apuró a llegar al siguiente depósito y repetir la operación.

Era en esos momentos cuando todo su entrenamiento se dejaba ver. No pensaba. Estaba actuando de manera mecánica. Si hubiese sido capaz de detenerse a meditar durante un segundo en lo que estaba por hacer, no hubiese podido terminarlo. Pero tenía que volar aquella nave o toda la Commonwealth iba a sufrir las consecuencias. Tenía que. Ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Los milicianos peleaban encarnizados. Cada metro que lograban avanzar estaba costando demasiado. La artillería lanzaba el segundo ataque y el miedo podía olerse entre las tropas. Preston estaba en la primera línea, gritando órdenes a viva voz, intentando hacerse escuchar sobre el zumbido de las armas láser que no dejaban de disparar y las terribles explosiones que sacudían el suelo cada pocos minutos. Piper estaba a solo unos metros detrás del Coronel. Gatillaba su cámara. Cait insultaba al aire, intentando que la reportera se mantuviese agachada.

Alguien gritaba por atención médica a unos cuantos metros detrás, con desesperación. La pelirroja giró la cabeza. Dos mujeres arrastraban a un miliciano casi muerto. Grace. Grace y Curie.

No podía ser.

Se arrastró a través de la poca cobertura que había en aquella playa. En cuanto se sintió lo suficientemente a salvo, se levantó y corrió en dirección a las dos mujeres. Grace sostenía en alto una intravenosa mientras la chica presionaba sobre la herida del miliciano con una de sus manos. Tenía una jeringa atrapada de costado en su boca y con la mano libre buscaba con desesperación algo dentro de un bolso cercano.

 _"-¡Mierda, Curie! ¡Vuelve al fuerte!-"_

La chica no reaccionó, encontró el estimulante y lo clavó directo sobre la herida, y sin perder el tiempo, tomó el Med-x que tenía en su boca y lo inyectó también en el miliciano. El chico apenas gemía. Grace miró hacia la mujer que se acercaba furiosa. Alzó una mano para intentar frenarla.

Curie sintió que algo la levantaba en el aire desde su cintura. Vio como Grace tomaba su lugar, presionando sobre la herida del muchacho y mirando asustada a la enorme mujer que se llevaba con brusquedad a la chica.

Cait la había cargado sobre su hombro y la llevaba hacia atrás.

 _"-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!-"_

La pelirroja no la bajó hasta que llegaron a uno de los pocos edificios del lugar, a más de cincuenta metros del frente. Apenas unas paredes quedaban levantadas. La chica se encontró de pie, arrinconada frente a la mujer. Enojada le parecía mucho más alta que de costumbre.

 _"-Jodida niñata. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? Tengo que volver por Piper, Lena va a arrancarme los ojos si algo le pasa. No puedo preocuparme por ti ahora.-"_

 _"-No necesitas preocuparte. Estoy ayudando, mis conocimientos médicos pueden resultar de mucha utilidad allí fuera.-"_

Cait resoplaba con violencia, se giró y dio un puñetazo a la pared. Curie se sobresaltó, pegándose al muro en su espalda.

 _"-¿Tienes idea de donde te estás metiendo? En este momento este es el lugar más peligroso de la Commonwealth, que no es decir poco. Vas a volver al Castillo así tenga que arrastrarte hasta allí y dejarte atada a un poste.-"_

La chica se sintió más diminuta de lo que realmente era. Tomo aire. Dio un paso al frente.

 _"-Este es el lugar en el que me voy a quedar Cait. Puedes tratar de llevarme por la fuerza, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es momento para algo así.-"_

La pelirroja levantó un dedo amenazante hacia el rostro de Curie. Sus ojos estaban tan encendidos como su cabello. Cerró el puño y se giró sobre sus talones con violencia.

 _"-Mantente detrás. No quiero verte cerca de la línea de fuego, lo digo en serio, Curie. Si tengo que volver, juro que voy a cargarte hasta el fuerte.-"_

Los agentes del Ferrocarril llegaban a la costa. No eran demasiados, quizás dos docenas de hombres, pero iban fuertemente armados y la Hermandad no esperaba que nadie los atacase desde aquella posición.

Desdémona bajó del último bote, escoltada de cerca por Glory. La mujer daba órdenes, separando a sus hombres en dos grupos y liderando ella misma uno. La agente de cabellos blancos tenía que encargarse del otro. Necesitaban llegar lo más cerca que pudiesen de la plataforma de aterrizaje dentro del aeropuerto, si Lena lograba escapar del Prywed podía necesitar ayuda para terminar de salir.

La líder del Ferrocarril había encargado a Glory que se ocupase de evacuar a la General. Las dos mujeres se separaban, una hacia cada flanco. Desdémona tenía que cubrir a Preston y evitar que la Hermandad les cerrara cualquier camino. Glory, muy a su pesar, tenía que asegurarse de que Lena saliese sin problemas del aeropuerto.

La mujer del refugio estaba de pie en la cubierta de la aeronave. La vista perdida en el horizonte. Las ruinas de lo que alguna vez había sido la gran ciudad de Boston a sus pies. Gran parte de lo que había amado en su vida había muerto allí abajo, hacía ya más de dos siglos.

 _"-¡Lena!-"_

Azul se giró con violencia. Notó los rostros de los soldados que la rodeaban, todos apuntaban al mismo lugar, miraban con desesperación hacia donde sabían que sus compañeros estaban muriendo. El Paladín Danse la llamaba desde uno de los vertibirds que estaba a punto de descender.

 _"-Muévete, nos necesitan abajo.-"_

No podían quedar más de siete u ocho minutos para la explosión. Lena no había pensado aún como bajar.

Simplemente estaba allí, esperando a que todo terminase.

Movió sus piernas con dificultad hacia la nave, tratando de no quedarse en la mirada de ninguno de sus compañeros. En cuanto ocupó el lugar libre al costado del Paladín, el vertibird despegó.

Glory movía a la media docena de agentes, pegándose al muro, iban en dirección a la puerta de embarque que habían usado aquella vez en que rescataron a Piper de las manos de Quinlan. La reportera se le cruzó, fugaz en su cabeza. No había querido enamorarse de ella y sin embargo, había caído sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que gran parte del odio que sentía por Lena era injustificado y aunque intentaba ser mejor con todas sus fuerzas, la rabia le ganaba cada vez que la veía. Y ahora estaba allí, infiltrándose en aquel lugar solo para asegurarse de que Lena saliese con vida.

Treparon a la puerta abierta, ayudándose mutuamente. Prácticamente todos los soldados de la Hermandad que estaban estacionados en el aeropuerto al momento del ataque, estaban ahora defendiendo la entrada. Los Minutemen seguían atacando con violencia, y aunque habían cortado el avance, la presión se hacía sentir. Glory sabía que desde allí no estaban lejos del helipuerto, podían tomar el desvío hacia la izquierda en cuanto dejaran el corredor de la puerta de embarque y dirigirse al exterior. Aunque si decidían hacerlo, era seguro de que iban a encontrar resistencia por el camino.

La idea de que a Desdémona le importase más sacar de allí con vida a Lena que evitar poner en peligro las vidas de sus agentes, no le hacía mucha gracia. Pero sabía la razón, la Hermandad era solo uno de sus enemigos, el peor, era el Instituto, y seguían necesitando de Lena.

La nave aterrizó. Danse la tomó del brazo, el sonido de los motores apenas dejaba que se escuchasen los gritos del Paladín.

 _"-¿Estás con nosotros?-"_

La pregunta le resonó en la cabeza. No. No estaba con ellos, estaba allí para matar a todos los que pudiese. Movió su cabeza, asintiendo. El Paladín hizo una seña para que la siguiese. Danse la guiaba hacia el interior del edificio, quería alcanzar las servoarmaduras estacionadas dentro.

Lena sabía que los refuerzos tenían que esperarla en el túnel de embarque que tenía a pocos metros delante. Desenfundó su revólver con cuidado. Llevaba sus armas encima, había abandonado las reglamentarias en su habitación.

Haylen se paró frente a ellos con su arma levantada, apuntando hacia Lena. Danse observó a la chica que tenían delante.

 _"-¿Haylen?-"_

 _"-Dos, Lena. Me debías dos.-"_

La escriba pronunció aquellas palabras con un tono helado.

La diez milímetros se disparó, plantando dos balas en el estómago de Lena. La mujer del refugio tuvo que retroceder y tomarse de la pared para no caer. Bajó la cabeza. La sangre comenzaba a teñir el mono naranja. La escriba levantó el arma y la puso en su sien. Danse se adelantó, desesperado.

 _"-¡Haylen! ¡No!-"_

El último disparo resonó en todo el corredor. La chica cayó hacia un costado, inerte. El Paladín la tomó entre sus brazos, llorando con desesperación.

 _"-Cariño… No… ¿Qué hiciste?-"_

Lena estaba de rodillas, viendo al hombre acunar aquella mujer entre sus brazos, totalmente ido. Vio como Danse apretaba con su mano sobre la inmensa herida que Haylen se había hecho en su cabeza. Como bajaba sus labios a los de ella y la besaba con suavidad. Lo vio murmurar sobre su cuerpo.

Azul se tomaba el estómago con sus manos, Sentía que no podía sostenerse. Vio a Danse moverse violentamente hacia atrás y la tela de su mono teñirse de rojo. Alguien le había disparado. Alguien seguía haciéndolo. Cayó al suelo, hacia delante. Intentó arrastrarse hacia el Paladín que se ahogaba, caído sobre la escriba, intentando apretar la herida en su cabeza una vez más. Pudo ver la mirada en sus ojos.

Le habían quitado todo.

Glory estaba de pie frente al Paladín moribundo. Levantó su revólver una vez más y con un solo disparo terminó con su miseria. Un brillo en la herida que acababa de abrir en el cráneo del soldado llamó su atención. Se agachó. Era un sintético. Danse era un sintético. La agente se quedó paralizada frente a los dos cuerpos. Sintió una mano en su hombro, sus hombres se habían adelantado desde el túnel de embarque al escuchar los disparos y la miraban esperando sus órdenes, tenían que moverse.

 _"-Si sigue viva, cárguenla. Vamos a salir.-"_

Glory señaló hacia el cuerpo de Lena, caído de frente a pocos metros de ellos. Los dos agentes la levantaron y volvieron hacia el túnel de embarque, apurados. Alguien dio la voz de alarma. Glory y sus hombres corrían hacia la puerta. Los tres que habían quedado allí saltaban apurados hacia fuera. Lena vio la mirada de la agente, sintió como la arrojaban al vacío, resbaló de un par de brazos.

El dolor se hizo imposible de soportar.

Dos agentes del Ferrocarril la cargaron bordeando el aeropuerto por la costa. Glory se atrasaba, intentando retener a la patrulla de la Hermandad que los perseguía. Dos de sus hombres habían caído y no había podido hacer nada. Necesitaba comprar algo de tiempo para que sacaran a Lena de allí.

Los tres agentes se cubrían como podían en los restos de un viejo avión. Devolvían el fuego de los dos caballeros en servoarmadura que se acercaban.

La explosión resonó en el cielo, por un instante, el único sonido que se escuchó fue el del infierno que caía sobre sus cabezas. La gigantesca aeronave estaba envuelta en llamas y se venía a pique sobre el aeropuerto de Boston.

Glory no tardó en dar la orden, los agentes se escabulleron, separándose. Nadie iba a seguirlos ahora. Todo era caos. Gritos. Los soldados que resistían en el aeropuerto avanzaban desesperados hacia el frente, exponiéndose a la línea de tiro de la milicia, que mantenía posiciones, rodeando todo el aeropuerto. Desdémona había cerrado el flanco con sus hombres y lo que quedaba de la Hermandad del Acero estaba atrapada entre el fuego que caía sobre sus cabezas y las armas de los milicianos que no dejaban de disparar. La artillería volvió a sonar desde El Castillo una vez más. Era el final.

Piper gatilló su cámara hacia el cielo por tercera vez. La cruzó a su espalda. Desdémona se acercaba hacia el Coronel. La reportera corrió a su encuentro en cuanto la vio.

 _"-Lena-"_

 _"-Glory fue por ella.-"_

 _"-¿Glory? No…-"_

Piper avanzó, dispuesta a meterse en aquel infierno de llamas que era el aeropuerto. Los brazos de Cait llegaron a tiempo para frenarla, arrastrándola hacia atrás.

 _"-Dios. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que hacer esta mierda hoy?-"_

La pelirroja estaba alterada. No era buena ocupándose de los demás. No era buena sintiendo preocupación por otro. Toda su vida, lo único que había intentado era sobrevivir, ella contra el mundo. Y ahora no sabía como manejar el hecho de que había otros a su alrededor a quienes no quería perder.

 _"-Piper joder, deja de patearme o te juro…-"_

La reportera peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra los brazos de la pelirroja. Estaba lejos de soltarse.

 _"-Cait. Tenemos que buscarla. Sabes lo idiota que es, es probable que se haya lanzado al mar desde allí arriba. O peor. Vamos… ayúdame…-"_

La mujer la giró, tomando a la chica por los hombros. Notó la desesperación en su rostro.

 _"-Piper… se racional. No podemos meternos ahí ¿No ves lo que está pasando? No queda nada.-"_

Glory y dos de sus hombres se acercaban desde la costa. Desdémona se encaminó hacia ellos, Piper intentó hacerlo pero la pelirroja la tomó con fuerza del brazo una vez más.

 _"-Quieta.-"_

La chica hizo ademán de hacer caso. Cait liberó la presión en su mano. La reportera se soltó con agilidad y corrió hacia Glory que se acercaba. No tardó en llegar, la agente se había frenado, esperándola. Piper la increpaba a los gritos, la empujaba. La mujer intentaba correrla de su camino y avanzar.

Curie se acercaba hacia Cait que se había resignado a esperar que la reportera dejara de montar un escándalo mientras el mundo se venía abajo alrededor.

 _"-Cait…-"_

 _"-Curie… mierda, te dije que esperaras detrás.-"_

 _"-Lena está herida. Tiene dos disparos en el estómago. Está bien, pero tengo que operar para remover las balas. Está consciente, le dije que Piper estaba aquí y se niega a que la toque hasta hablar con ella.-"_

 _"-Dios, tanto drama va a terminar conmigo. Bien, ve, ahora llevo a la reportera.-"_

Cait bajó hasta donde Piper estaba gritando, podía ver sus manos moverse en el aire frente a Glory como si intentase aterrizar un avión delante de ellas.

 _"-Piper.-"_

La chica de la gorra no prestó atención a la pelirroja.

 _"-¡Piper, joder!-"_

 _"-¡Que!-"_

 _"-Vamos, la encontraron, está viva.-"_

Glory sonrió, la mujer del refugio y sus vidas infinitas. Se alejó del lugar caminando hacia el frente, la pelea estaba terminada pero la peor parte quedaba delante. Demasiados muertos. Demasiados heridos. Habían ganado. Miró el componente sintético que había encontrado en el cráneo del Paladín y lo apretó en su mano por un segundo, antes de meterlo entre los pliegues de su pesada armadura.

No tenía idea que era lo que habían ganado aquella vez.


	76. Quédate

Piper tuvo que atravesar los cuerpos amontonados fuera del edificio que hacía de hospital de campaña. La inmensa sala estaba llena. Docenas de heridos. Los pocos médicos de los que disponía la milicia estaban sobrepasados. La reportera se quedó de pie intentando encontrar un rostro familiar. Divisó a Curie al final de la sala, atendiendo a una joven que parecía haber perdido por completo su brazo. Uno de sus compañeros la sostenía con fuerzas contra el suelo. Los alaridos de la chica se perdían en los de tantos.

La reportera caminó hacia el fondo del lugar, Cait la seguía de cerca.

 _"-Piper… Lena está allí, detrás de las cortinas. Cait, quédate, por favor. Ayúdame a sostenerla.-"_

La pelirroja obedeció, arrodillándose frente a la chica e inmovilizándola con sus brazos.

Piper descorrió la sábana que hacía de separación. Lena estaba tirada sobre una mesa, habían usado su propio costal para levantarle un poco la cabeza. Tenía una mano sosteniendo el vendaje en su estómago. Su torso estaba desnudo a excepción de su sostén. Llevaba todavía el mono de la hermandad por debajo de su cintura. La mujer temblaba con violencia, sus labios no tenían color.

La chica se acercó con apuro.

 _"-Azul…-"_

 _"-Pipes… Me estoy congelando.-"_

La reportera buscaba con la mirada algo para taparla pero no veía nada que sirviese. Se quitó con prisa las protecciones de cuero de su antebrazo y liberó su gabardina, tapando a Lena con ella.

 _"-¿Mejor?-"_

 _"-Sí… -"_

 _"-Tenías un plan después de todo… Para bajar de allí arriba… ¿Verdad?-"_

Lena intentaba sonreír, sus labios seguían blancos como el papel. No le contestó.

 _"-Dime que tenías pensado bajar, Azul. Por favor.-"_

Curie entró apresurada seguida por la pelirroja.

 _"-Piper. Es mejor que saque los plomos de su estómago. Apenas tenemos medicina. Necesito estabilizarla para moverla hasta el cruce al menos.-"_

Cait miraba asustada a la mujer del refugio. El color en su cara no era bueno. Curie se alejó un poco de la mesa, dando la espalda a Lena y hablando por lo bajo a la reportera.

 _"-No tengo más calmantes. Pude ponerle una dosis de Med-X antes de que se agotara, pero me temo que eso es todo lo que pude darle para el dolor.-"_

 _"-¿Me estás diciendo que vas a abrirla sin dormirla?-"_

 _"-Es eso o viajar con ella en este estado. Mira allí fuera, Piper. La cantidad de heridos, apenas quedan medicinas…-"_

 _"-¿Qué puedo hacer?-"_

 _"-Cait va a sostenerla. Es probable que no necesite mucha fuerza en el estado en que está, confío en que va a desmayarse con rapidez.-"_

 _"-No me cuentes más… solo hazlo. Yo puedo ayudar a Cait.-"_

Piper sabía de sobra que la pelirroja podía inmovilizar a Lena incluso cuando aquella estaba bien pero quería estar allí para Azul. La reportera volvió a la mesa. Curie quitó la gabardina dejándola sobre una silla cercana. Lena levantó la mirada. Cait estaba detrás de su cabeza y acababa de poner sus pesadas manos sobre sus brazos, atrapándola.

 _"-Mierda…-"_

El hilo de voz de la mujer era apenas distinguible pero Piper notó el miedo. Buscó la mano de Azul y la apretó entre las suyas. Curie sostuvo un bisturí encima del primer disparo durante un segundo. Lo bajó sin permitirse dudar. Los gritos hicieron que la chica de la gorra tuviese que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

 _"-Piper, ponte de este lado, sostén sus piernas.-"_

La reportera obedeció. Se afirmó sobre sus rodillas, quedando de frente a aquellas heridas. Intentó correr la vista pero su mirada volvía a las manos de Curie cada vez que los gritos de Lena se intensificaban. Tardó en desmayarse lo que a Piper le pareció una eternidad.

La joven pudo terminar de retirar las balas sin demasiados problemas. Se apuró a coser las heridas y la vendó con lo que había disponible.

 _"-Hay que moverla, necesito la mesa.-"_

Piper rebuscó en su costal por su saco de dormir y lo estiró en un rincón alejado. Cait levantó a la mujer con cuidado y la bajó al suelo. Alcanzó a la reportera su gabardina antes de desaparecer tras la sábana siguiendo a la chica que ya se movía con rapidez en busca de su siguiente paciente.

La reportera volvió a cubrir el torso casi desnudo de Lena. Era la segunda vez que la veía agonizar de dolor. Y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces aquella mujer había estado a punto de morir. Azul no le había dicho nada, no había respondido a su pregunta. Pensó por un momento en que lo correcto sería estar ahora allí fuera, ayudando. Había demasiado que hacer. Pero no podía moverse. No quería dejar de mirar el leve movimiento de su gabardina roja reaccionando a la respiración de Lena.

 _"-Pipes… ¿Qué haces?-"_

 _"-Esperando que despiertes, me debes una respuesta…-"_

 _"-¿Te debo?-"_

Piper llevaba horas viéndola dormir. Podía notar color en los labios de su novia. Estaba de vuelta.

 _"-Tenías o no tenías un plan para bajar del jodido globo, Lena.-"_

Azul intentó levantar la cabeza pero era demasiado pronto aún.

 _"-No.-"_

 _"-¿Qué?-"_

 _"-No. No se me ocurrió como. Pero pude bajar. Danse… me salvó. Sin saberlo.-"_

Piper la miraba totalmente descreída.

 _"-¿Intentaste matarte?-"_

 _"-¡No! Solo no sabía cómo bajar de allí.-"_

 _"-Lena, sabías que en cuanto colocaras las cargas la aeronave iba a explotar. Todos los que estuviesen allí arriba iban a morir. Lo sabías. Perfectamente.-"_

 _"-Sí.-"_

 _"-Y no intentaste volver.-"_

El silencio entre las dos era pesado. Piper se levantó.

 _"-Voy a intentar hacerme útil allí fuera.-"_

Lena la vio alejarse. Las lágrimas le corrían a su costado. No lo había pensado, había actuado. Cuando se encontró de pie en la cubierta del Prywed, esperando que todo terminase, no era exactamente morir lo que buscaba, pero podía ver que ese hubiese sido el resultado si la suerte no la hubiera rescatado.

No quería matar más, eso era todo lo que quería. Era lo único que recordaba de aquel momento.

Cait miraba las manos de Curie con atención. En más de una ocasión había tenido que correr la vista pero la joven no había flaqueado una sola vez, ni siquiera ante las heridas más terribles. Había tenido que amputar a varios milicianos, operarlos aunque se revolviesen de dolor bajo su bisturí. Ayudarlos a morir cuando nada quedaba por hacer.

La pelirroja notaba que el ritmo de la sala se calmaba de a poco. Los heridos dejaban de llegar y los gritos ya no eran constantes. Llevaban horas de rodillas, atendiendo al siguiente herido, salvando al próximo miliciano. Curie terminaba de tratar una horrible quemadura provocada por las armas láser de la Hermandad. Aquel chico había quedado desfigurado, pero estaba vivo. La joven se levantó. Apretó el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cait la observaba. La chica estaba agotada.

 _"-Necesitas frenar por un instante, chica. Vas a desmayarte sobre el próximo que atiendas.-"_

La joven la miró. Por un momento Cait sintió que Curie se había olvidado de su presencia. Hasta que vio su sonrisa. La pelirroja se le acercó.

 _"-Ven.-"_

Cait la arrastró de su mano hasta detrás de una de las separaciones que habían montado en aquel salón. La obligó a sentarse por un momento, en el suelo.

 _"-Ya no eres un robot, Curie.-"_

La chica la miró.

 _"-Tienes que aprender hasta donde puedes dar.-"_

Cait se paralizó al ver que Curie rompía en llanto. No entendía que había dicho para causar una reacción así. Intentó abrazarla. Le costaba un mundo lograr esas demostraciones de afecto pero ponía todo cuando se trataba de aquella chica. La rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

 _"-Si hubiese tenido las medicinas necesarias. Un quirófano en condiciones… al menos, gasas esterilizadas, calmantes… La hoja de mi bisturí está mellada.-"_

Curie se había llevado ambas manos a su cara y lloraba, desconsolada.

 _"-Ey… acabo de ver como salvas más de una docena de vidas en apenas unas horas. Eres humana, Curie, haces lo que puedes. Como todos.-"_

 _"-¿De verdad lo crees?-"_

 _"-Claro, diste todo de ti allí fuera.-"_

 _"-No, cuando dices que soy humana.-"_

Los ojos de la chica se clavaron sobre Cait. La mujer no le corrió la mirada.

 _"-Eres mucho más humana que la gran mayoría de personas que me cruce en mi vida.-"_

Curie le sonrió.

 _"-Puedes besarme si quieres.-"_

Una vez más, aquella chica la descolocaba. No dejaba de hacerlo.

 _"-Uff… Sí. Quiero hacerlo. Pero no necesitas decirlo, digo. Pensaba hacerlo sin que lo pidieras.-"_

 _"-Solo quería animarte, parecías algo indecisa.-"_

 _"-Curie, calla.-"_

La mujer la besó. No había vuelto a hacerlo desde aquella vez en el Castillo. Esta vez, el beso fue dulce, tierno. Su mano subió hasta la mejilla de la joven. Sentía la suavidad de aquella piel en contraste con la aspereza de sus dedos. Apartó la caricia. Separó su boca de aquellos labios.

 _"-¿Qué sucede, Cait?-"_

 _"-Nada… eres tan… suave.-"_

 _"-¿Eso es malo?-"_

 _"-No… no es eso, yo, es que, la delicadeza no es mi fuerte.-"_

Curie le sonreía.

 _"-No lo hubiese adivinado nunca, después de la forma en que acabas de besarme.-"_

Cait sentía demasiado calor. Se levantó de un salto y extendió sus manos, invitando a Curie a seguirla.

 _"-Creo que ese fue un buen descanso. Mejor que volvamos…-"_

La chica no entendió demasiado su reacción pero sus ganas por volver con los heridos, evitó que hiciese más preguntas.

Piper caminaba por los alrededores. Habían movido a todos los heridos al hospital de campaña pero los cuerpos aún seguían allí. Eran demasiados. Las llamas todavía consumían el edificio del aeropuerto. Ya no había resistencia, los pocos soldados de la Hermandad que habían sobrevivido habían huido. Estaba claro que, de la aeronave, no había supervivientes. Los milicianos y los agentes del Ferrocarril ya estaban adelantados, acercándose todo lo que el fuego les permitía. Muchos hurgaban entre los cuerpos. Era parte del escenario. Buscar medicina, comida. En ese momento era más que necesario. Piper había cambiado el rollo de su cámara y la llevaba entre sus manos pero no se atrevía a levantarla y gatillar.

Todo era muerte a su alrededor.

No muy lejos de donde había terminado estrellándose el dirigible, los cuerpos comenzaban a aparecer en cantidad. Muchos eran soldados, enfundados en sus armaduras o atrapados en los trajes metálicos. Pero había cadáveres en ropas de civil. Algunos habían huido del aeropuerto, de las llamas. Otros habían saltado desde el gigantesco globo, prefiriendo la caída antes que el fuego atroz. Piper se detuvo frente al cuerpo semienterrado en la arena de un niño, llevaba uniforme. Pudo distinguir sus pantalones cortos, grises. Una camisa del mismo color. No podía tener más de diez años. Lena lo sabía, la reportera estaba segura. Sabía que la mujer del refugio entendía el precio que habían pagado.

Grace se acercó al rincón donde Lena dormía. Despacio, intentando no despertarla. Levantó el vendaje. La herida parecía no haberse infectado. Era bueno, considerando que apenas tenían antibióticos.

La General abrió su ojo.

 _"-Llevo tiempo sin verte.-"_

 _"-Lena… ¿Cómo te sientes?-"_

 _"-Bien. Algo sedienta, pero mejor. Aunque duele bastante.-"_

 _"-No tenemos calmantes… pero puedo resolver lo otro, dame un segundo.-"_

Grace no tardó en volver con una lata de agua purificada entre sus manos. Se arrodilló y ayudó a Lena a levantarse, sosteniéndola por detrás. Se sintió incomoda apoyando sus manos sobre el torso desnudo de aquella mujer. Azul apenas tenía fuerzas y se recostó sobre la chica sin resistencia. El agua se sentía bien bajando por su garganta.

 _"-Era lo que tenías que hacer.-"_

Grace se apuró a acomodarla otra vez sobre el saco en cuanto terminó de decir esas palabras. La mirada de Lena se clavó en los ojos de la chica mientras la bajaba.

 _"-Eso espero… Grace. Gracias.-"_

La miliciana se encontró de frente con Piper en cuanto descorrió la cortina. La saludó agachando la cabeza y se corrió a un costado, dejando que la reportera entrase a la improvisada habitación.

Piper se recostó al lado de la mujer. Lena intentó girarse para verla de frente pero solo pudo mover su cabeza. La chica subió la gabardina hasta sus hombros tratando de darle algo más de calor.

 _"-Lo siento. Por irme así. No debería haberte dejado sola.-"_

 _"-Está bien, Pipes. Estoy mejor.-"_

 _"-Sí, estás perfecta. Como siempre.-"_

 _"-¿Noto un dejo de sarcasmo?-"_

 _"-Sé que no estabas planeando matarte allí arriba, pero tampoco estabas haciendo nada por evitarlo… Me prometiste que no ibas a volver a dejarme.-"_

 _"-Lo siento…-"_

 _"-Está bien. Estás aquí, eso significa que todavía podemos solucionarlo. Pero tenemos que hacer algo, Azul.-"_

La mujer la miró, se quedó en silencio por un momento.

 _"-¿Hacer algo?-"_

 _"-Sí. Algo, con lo que tienes dentro. Cada vez es peor. No puedes más y lo sabes. Déjame ayudarte antes de que te mates. Por favor.-"_

El tono de Piper era desesperado. Lena sabía que la chica podía ver en ese instante todo lo que realmente le pasaba.

 _"-Está bien, Pipes.-"_

 _"-¿De verdad? ¿Vas a escucharme? ¿Vas a hablar conmigo?-"_

 _"-Sí.-"_

La reportera se quedó en silencio, mirándola. Su mano subió hasta la cara de la mujer, alargando una caricia por todo lo largo de su cicatriz.

 _"-Bien. Lo primero que va a pasar, es que vas a estar una larga temporada en casa. No hablo de una semana. Por lo menos te quiero dos meses allí. De corrido. Dos meses conmigo. Con Nat, con Mía.-"_

 _"-Sabes que después de todo esto los Minutemen-"_

 _"-No. Nada. Nadie. Tú y yo. Por favor, Azul. Por favor.-"_

 _"-Está bien... está bien. Tienes razón. Solo tú. Dos meses, los tienes reportera.-"_

 _"-Perfecto, es un comienzo. Es un buen comienzo, Azul.-"_

Piper la besó, todavía se sentía angustiada. Era demasiado para procesar en apenas unas horas, pero iba a tenerla a salvo al menos un par de meses. Era tiempo suficiente para que Azul se recuperase y quizás, lograr que aquella mujer comenzase a hablar, comenzase a sanar.

* * *

Nota final.

Sentía que la historia necesitaba una pausa en este punto, un quiebre. Decidí dividirla en partes, hasta aquí, la primera. La segunda parte de la historia es la que actualmente estoy terminando así que, aunque hay una pausa en la narración, no la va a haber en el ritmo con que actualizo este Fanfic.

Gracias a todos los que han leído la primera parte y espero que sigan acompañandome con la segunda parte de Los siglos de Azul.


End file.
